Nacer Por ti, Morir por él
by MariieJane
Summary: No vas a participar en la Orden, no mientras seas mi novia. ¿Qué crees que hará Voldemort contigo?, ¿Hablar del tiempo? ¡No, Evans! Te torturará. No me pidas que sonría cuando me dices que deseas unirte a la Orden, porque sería como firmar tu defunción.
1. Eres tan desagradable como yo

Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter! )

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él.**

**Primer capítulo: "eres tan desagradable como yo"**

**Por Jane Camui **

Lily estaba sentada en los jardines del castillo leyendo un libro titulado:_ Magia femenina avanzada para la adolescente_. No es que realmente le interesara, pero ya había terminado todos los libros de su casa. Dejo el libro a un lado y miro el lago, dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Hacia un mes había comenzado su último año en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Sentía un poco de pena. Dejar a sus amigas no siempre sería malo… pero definitivamente las extrañaría.

-¿qué ocurre Evans?- escucho una voz familiar a su lado sacándola de sus de sus pensamientos.

-Nada Potter¿por qué no estás con tus amigos?- preguntó la colorina suspirando, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

-pues… ¿qué importa?... Lily¿sal conmigo?- y la joven no se había equivocado

Justo en ese momento un grupo de chicas pasó por delante de ellos y dirigieron al chico unas estúpidas sonrisas.

-Hola James-dijo una de ellas. Luego se fueron riendo coquetamente.

-Potter¿no tiene que ir a lucirte por los pasillos del colegio?- dijo tomando el libro nuevamente y abriéndolo en cualquier página. Sintió que el chico se hincaba a su lado.

-No, prefiero estar sentado al lado de la colorina más estúpida del mundo.- Lily movió la cara para mirarlo y replicar a su favor, pero vio que este tenía la vista fija en el lago. Pensó que lo mejor sería no arruinar la situación, estaba tan tranquilo y en muy pocas ocasiones uno podía encontrarlo así.

-Ehy¿Por qué ayer Lupin estaba molesto con ustedes?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. No quería que volviera a referirse a lo de la cita.

-Porque Black le hizo una broma.- respondió poniéndose serio

-¿qué broma?- dijo Lily tomando una flor que vio a su lado.

-¿de verdad interesa?- Noto que la voz de Potter comenzaba a tomar un aire molesto.

-Por lo que veo, tú también estas molesto, James.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿James?- la miró impresionado- nunca me habías llamado así.

-¿En serio?-noto que su mejillas le ardían.- Bueno… yo…

-me gusta que me llames por mi nombre Lily-Luego tomo la flor de las manos de ella y la puso en su cabello.- te ves hermosa. Adiós, tengo que ir a molestar a un tal Snape- se levanto y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Lily quedó anonadada, definitivamente tenía que comenzar a evitar los encuentro con el chico de anteojos, pues luego de una pequeña conversación… nada era igual.

Cuando llego para el almuerzo, encontró a sus amigas llorando a lágrima suelta, preocupada se arrodillo al lado de una.

-Annie¿qué ocurre?- Se le partía el alma al ver a sus amigas sufrir de esa forma.- ¿qué pasa?

La joven de cabellos oscuros tomó una carta y se le entregó a Lily.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-lee…-dijo sollozando.

Lily abrió el sobre y saco la carta. Estaba escrita con letra rápida y era corta. Miró a su amiga y comenzó a leer.

**Annie:**

**Arregla tus cosas, a las 7 de la tarde te espero en la estación de Hogsmeade. Dumbledore ya sabe, McGonagall te acompañara. Tu padre ha desaparecido. Hogwarts ya no es seguro.**

**Tu madre.**

Lily al terminar de leer quedó helada. ¿Qué el señor Dahl había desaparecido¿Annie se va?

-yo… -al igual que su amiga, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su mejilla.- No… no puedes irte…

-No puedo hacer algo… Mi padre… yo…- repentinamente se abalanzó sobre Lily y la abrazó fuertemente.

-NO! Amiga!-la rodeo con sus brazos apenada.

A las seis de la tarde, la profesora McGonagall llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor para llevarse a Annie. Se despidió de sus dos amigas y de los merodeadores que también estaban allí. Lily vio como su amiga desaparecía a través del retrato de la dama gorda… y sintió que sería la última vez que la vería.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron lentamente. Tenía miedo de abrir el periódico y descubrir la muerte de su amiga. No quería saber más sobre el exterior, el mundo de los magos se sumía en la más cruda oscuridad y por lo visto, no había forma de arreglarlo. Todas las mañanas se escuchaban gritos de desesperación por la muerte o desaparición de alguien... Uno no podía vivir tranquilo en aquellos tiempos.

* * *

-¿James¿Qué tanto ves?- escucho el joven de lentes.

-Lily…-

-Realmente te gusta¿verdad?-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de pena.

-No, tú sabes que te amo a ti.-Dijo James, mirando a su amigo y pestañeando coquetamente.

-Eres un payaso- luego de esto, ambos comenzaron a reír.- Pero bueno… ¿sientes algo por ella o qué?

-Ja!- volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pelirroja sentada en uno de los sillones en la sala común.- no ves que es fabulosa, linda, inteligente, tierna… podría estar todo el día describiéndola.

-¿Aún con eso? - Una voz se unió a la conversación. Era Lupin, un joven de cabello corto escuro y piel blanca- ¿Aún no acepta salir contigo? luego de 5 años… ¿tu crees que diga que sí?

-Cállate cachorrito… o debo decir… ¿lobito?-dijo en susurros un molesto James.

-Hablando de eso-inquirió Sirius.- ¿Hoy hay luna llena? -también hablaba en susurros.

-No… -dijo cortante Lupin

-entonces… ¡está noche nos divertiremos un rato!-dijo James apartando la vista de Lily, que parecía no haber escuchado la respuesta de Lupin.

-si es que tú dejas de babear.- Luego de esto Sirius puso cara de estúpido y miro a Lily, como imitando a James.

-Muy chistoso, Canuto…-Golpeo a su amigo en el brazo.- ¿Dónde esta colagusano?

Sirius y Lupin se encogieron de hombros y luego se miraron con cara preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó extrañado James.

-Cornamenta… Ayer¿qué soñarte?-preguntó Sirius

James lo miró extrañado… ¿Cómo sabían ellos que había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño¿acaso habían usado un hechizo?

-¿Soñar…? pues, no lo recuerdo…- no era cierto, recordaba muy bien el sueño… de hecho desde que comenzó su segundo año en Hogwarts que tenía ese sueño.

-hablaste mientras dormías…-Dijo Lupin

-¿qué dije?-pregunto James tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-Gritabas por Lily…- terminó

-No recuerdo…-mintió, luego de esto se levanto y salió por el retrato, sin antes mirar a la joven que leía tranquilamente al lado del fuego.

Desde el inició del segundo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería que James tenía esos extraños sueños donde estaba involucrada Lily.

En el sueño ambos eran ya mayores, iban caminando por un sendero, pero había alguien más en el sueño… un niño de unos 17 años, este tomaba la mano de Lily. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que era el maldito que le quitaría a Lily, pero luego de cuatro años sospechaba que probablemente tuviera otro papel en el sueño… una especie de guía o algo por el estilo, sobre todo por el hecho de que él, es decir, James, no parecía molesto con la presencia del chico, al contrario… ¿Feliz¿Orgulloso?. No había forma de definir su sentimiento.

Pero la noche anterior el sueño había sido diferente…. sí, caminaban por el sendero, pero de un momento para otro se veía en un pantano y escuchaba la voz de Lily gritando…

Sacudió la cabeza… era solo un sueño, pero ¿estaba bien que lo tuviera durante tantos años¿no era hora de comenzar a preocuparse?.

Sin darse cuenta llego a los terrenos del colegio. Se dirigió al mismo lugar donde unos días atrás le había pedido a Lily por milésima ves que saliera con él. Se sacudió el pelo con la mano como hacía siempre… y negó con la cabeza, molesto.

* * *

Ya se había hecho tarde, James miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que era cerca de la una de la madrugada. Caminó muy atento por los pasillos del colegio para no encontrar ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda vio que ésta estaba muy conmocionada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Ah ocurrido algo horrible…-dijo la mujer del retrato lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-Una muerte…- susurro.

- Pociones apesta- dijo rápidamente

-Sí querido.-respondió una apenada señora gorda. Se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar al muchacho.

Lo primero que James vio, fue a un gran grupo de gente reunida en la sala común… caminó entre la multitud lentamente, escuchaba sollozos y gritos de desesperación.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Sirius se había acercado a él. Estaba pálido y tenía el semblante molesto.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Annie murió…

James necesito bastante rato para entender las palabras que su amigo le había dicho…

-¿Que!-dijo con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

-Voldemort la mató…- Sirius miraba hacia el suelo. James sintió una oleada de rabia, apretó con fuerza los puños. De repente recordó…

-¡Lily!-grito. Algunos alumnos le lanzaron miradas de reproche.-¿Dónde esta Lily?

-En el baño de prefectos- dijo Lupin que se había mantenido callado, por lo tanto, James no lo había visto.

-Lupin… por favor… tú…- Hablo James con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

-"somos lo mejor" -dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias!-luego de esto, salió de la torre y corrió hasta llegar al baño de prefectos.

Se paro delante de la puerta y sin esperar para tomar un poco de aire dijo la contraseña.

-"Somos lo mejor"- El pomo giro, abriéndose la puesta y permitiendo que el joven pudiera pasar.

En el preciso momento en que quedó a la vista el gran baño, James sintió un llanto desesperado, una respiración entrecortada y pequeños gritos de impotencia. Estaba en una esquina arrodillada y con las manos en la cara. Caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación no sabiendo muy bien como actuar, si consolarla o simplemente dejarla sola. "ya estas aquí, no puedes irte ahora que has visto como esta" se dijo a si mismo.

-Lily…- dijo en voz baja.

La chica levanto la cabeza. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se levantó precipitadamente y se lanzó sobre James, abrazándolo.

Él la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando caer el cuerpo de ambos al piso. Sentados en medio del baño se quedaron durante largo rato, abrazados. James acariciaba el cabello de la joven dulcemente mientras derramaba lágrimas. No existían palabras, solo el sentimiento de paz que James quería transmitirle con caricias. No había palabras de aliento, que en ese momento de nada servían. Solo él… allí, demostrándole que no había ser en el mundo más importante que ella.

Luego de un rato, aproximadamente una hora, ella dejó de llorar.

-James…-dijo la joven antes de levantar su cabeza del regazo de él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

James la miro a los ojos¿Acaso estaba molesta¿Era reproche lo que veía en su rostro?

-Yo… yo… me preocupe por ti!-dijo atropelladamente.-¡Lily!

-¡No¡No debiste haber venido!- se había levantado y lo miraba enojada.

-Sabes… no quiero discutir contigo… Adiós.-James tomo el camino a la salida.

Lily vio como el chico se dirigía a la puerta, sintiéndose completamente estúpida. No entendía por qué razón había actuado así. ¿Acaso no podía aceptar un acto de buena voluntad¿tenía que arruinarlo todo?

-Espera!-Dijo Lily casi gritando.

James paro en seco, pero no se giro… estaba un poco aburrido de las actitudes de la colorina. Siempre había sido muy respetuoso con ella, aun que no lo fuera con el resto, siempre se había mostrado un caballero. No entendía por qué esas malditas actitudes suyas… Había ido porque realmente estaba preocupado, la quería y ella lo sabía. ¡Un poco de reconocimiento, por favor!

-Yo…-la voz de Lily estaba un tanto tomada, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar nuevamente- yo… lo siento… no quise ser poco agradecida, es solo… solo…Por favor¡necesito que me entiendas!.

-¿entender qué exactamente, Evans?- James se dio vuelta molesto y vio en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas que intentaban salir, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que soltara toda la rabia que sentía… o ¿era pena?-Eres tú la que debe entender! No yo. Lo único que hago todo el maldito día es preocuparme por ti. Saber si estas bien, si necesitas algo-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, pero enseguida continúo- A ver, dime… si alguien te esta molestando¿quien es el idiota que va a solucionarlo¡Yo, Si tienes pena¿quien es el imbécil que corre para estar contigo¡Yo también, Si estas molesta ¿quién es el tonto que intenta levantarte el ánimo? ah? Yo! siempre soy yo… pero aun así, me dices cosas desagradables todo el tiempo. "déjame en paz, Potter" "vive tu vida, Potter"… Nunca he recibido de tu parte un acto de gratitud. Y sabes…- listo, lo había dicho casi todo, solo falta un poco- eres tan desagradable como yo.

Lily se quedo mirándolo sorprendida durante unos segundos. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, se acerco a él lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le planto una bofetada.

-Nunca… -la voz le tiritaba levemente- me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.-Se corrió y camino con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

James sentía que la sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo había sido capas de golpearlo¿Acaso él haría nada?

Con todas las cualidades adquiridas en el Quiddich se movió rápidamente hacia la salida, aun más velozmente que ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Muévete!-le ordenó la chica

-¡No!-le respondió

-¿Quieres que te saque yo? – le dijo con tono amenazador

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo-le respondió desafiadoramente.

-Tú lo has pedido.-Metió la mano a su túnica y cuando la volvió a sacar tenía en ella su varita mágica.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, James la tomo por la cintura e hizo un cambio de posiciones, tomando también la varita mágica. Ahora era ella la que estaba encerrada entre la pared y él. James dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vamos… inténtalo-le dijo acercándose cada ves más a ella.

-¿A… al… lejate?-tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily¿nerviosa?- Dijo irónicamente.

Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba que pasara. Sin previo aviso, sin que nadie le advirtiera, sin que le diera una señal, vio que Lily se acercaba a sus labios. Sintió el contacto de los dulces labios de la chica… James soltó la varita de la impresión. Sentía que estaba soñando, todo pensamiento se borro de su mente mientras sentía el contacto. Pero tan rápido como ocurrió termino. Lily se separo de él, y lo miró un tanto avergonzada. James se hizo para atrás mirándola impresionado. No entendía por que había hecho eso… ¿acaso ella sentía algo por él? o ¿simplemente había sido un impulso?.

Lily se mordió los labios… no entendía que la había motivado a tomar una iniciativa de esa magnitud. Simplemente¿se había dejado seducir por él? o… hace semanas que Lily se preguntaba si sentía algo por aquel chico… pues bien… sonrió..."averigüé lo que sentía"

Recogió su varita, para luego salir del lugar… dejando a un impresionado James dentro del vendito baño de prefectos.

* * *

Hola! espero que les guste este capítulo.

Dejen Reviews!Acepto todo aporte al fic )


	2. No quiero perderte

**¡¡Nuevo Capítulo! Espero que les guste. Lo subí un poco antes de lo que deseaba pero es que ya tengo la historia muy avanzada! Así que decidí hacerlo sin esperar más! Bueno… lean! qué esperan? **

**Basado en las historias de J.K. Rowling! Harry Potter! -48 días-**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Segundo Capítulo: "No quiero perderte"**

**Por Jane Camui**

Mientras caminaba por los corredores a oscuras (no se había tomado la molestia de utilizar algún hechizo para iluminar el lugar) pensaba en lo que acaba de hacer. Besar a James Potter podría tomarlo como un premio, un trofeo con el cual se podía pasear por el castillo, sacando celos a todas las chicas, incluso algunas de Slytherin. Pero por algún motivo no podía sentirse del todo bien. Había descubierto que sentía y lo que no sentía por Potter, por lo tanto convendría sentirse feliz, pero no… algo dentro de ella la mortificaba, algo que no conocía la hacia pensar que hacia mal al sentir eso…

Toco sus labios y sonrió inconcientemente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia retiro la mano bruscamente y resoplo indignada.

Es verdad, Potter había sido muy "bueno" al ir a ver como estaba dadas las circunstancias, tal ves podría haber agradecido las actitudes de Potter.

Escucho un ruido en la distancia y metió la mano en el bolsillo, con la intención de sacar su varita pero sus dedos tocaron un papel. Saco el pergamino y lo abrió. Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Era la nota con la que le habían informado del fallecimiento de Annie, no la había terminado de leer, luego de enterarse de la muerte de su amiga había corrido lejos de todo el mundo. Saco la varita, la prendió y comenzó a leerla para saber en que terminaba.

**Estimada señorita Evans:**

**Es muy lamentable tener que ser portador de tan mala noticia. La familia Dahl la considera parte de la familia por haber estado siempre fielmente al lado de la menor de las hijas del señor Dahl, es por ello que nos vemos en la obligación de informarle sobre el fallecimiento de la pequeña Annie. Fue muerta por "quien no debe ser nombrado" el pasado lunes 23 de octubre. Los funerales se realizaran el jueves 26 del mismo mes en el cementerio de los magos en Londres. **

**Atte.**

**Adolf Dahl.**

**P.D.: Lily, se lo mucho que quieres a Annie, pero te ruego que por favor no te presentes en el funeral. No sería sano para ti. Espera a que se pase el dolor, que te sientas más tranquila, luego yo mismo te acompañare a verla y dejarle algunas flores, pero por ahora quiero que te quedes allí, además no es seguro que salgas de Hogwarts, ya viste lo que le paso a Annie. Las cosas no van bien aquí afuera… **

**Prométeme que harás lo que te pido, no podré estar tranquilo mientras tú estés en peligro. No quiero perderte… no lo soportaría. **

Lloraba nuevamente. Sentada en el piso en un corredor cercano a la biblioteca. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal, algo que le dijera que era un mal sueño, que nada de aquello era verdad.

-Annie…- dijo en un susurro apretando la carta junto a su pecho.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

James caminaba hacia la torre Gryffindor confundido pero feliz. Aun que no sabía con que intención Lily lo había besado… había ocurrido, y por ahora solo pensaría en el momento y no en las causas, "sería arruinar todo" se dijo antes de entrar en la sala común. Pero cuando entró en ella el universo se le vino abajo…

La gente aun estaba reunida llorando la muerte de Annie. Sophie, la otra amiga de Lily y Annie, estaba tirada en el piso con la mirada perdida, ya no lloraba, pero daba la impresión de que ya no lo hacía porque alguien había encontrado la forma mágica de evitar que lo hiciera. Se comenzó a sentir realmente mal. Antes no había tenido tiempo de pensar en como estaba él con la noticia, salio demasiado rápido.

No eran muy amigos, pero siempre podía contar con ella cuando lo necesitara. Era amable y muy preocupada por el resto, de hecho… siempre pensó que ella estaba a favor de la relación Potter-Evans. James se sentó en una butaca vacía y al mirar el fuego pudo recordar, como si hubiese ocurrido hace pocos días, a ambas chicas hablando. Había ocurrido el año anterior, James le había pedido a Lily que saliera con él, y Lily, como era de esperar, lo rechazó dirigiéndole unas lindas palabras: "ve a invitar a un cerdo alado, Potter". Annie, que estaba cerca de ellos, logro contener las carcajadas y le grito a su amiga que salía en ese momento por el retrato: "no seas así… ha pasado una semana y no a hecho nada estúpido con Snape", luego salio ella también.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar la linda persona que era… y sintió que las mejillas se le mojaban al pensar que nunca más volvería a verla.

-Me las pagaras… -dijo molesto.

-¿amenazas al fuego, cornamenta?- Sirius había visto a James y se había acercado.

James lo miro molesto, pensó que bromear en ese momento no era muy ubicado, pero cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de sus amigos se guardo el reproche.

-¿Cómo esta Lily?-pregunto Sirius sentándose en el piso, al lado de la butaca de James.

-Esta como si hubiese perdido a su mejor amiga…- dijo sin ánimos. No le contaría aun lo del beso, de hecho no sabía si le contaría aún.- ¿Por qué Sophie esta en estado vegetal?

-Lunático le dio una poción para la pena, en realidad no es para la pena, ella sigue sintiendo pena… pero ya no llorar, para eso es la poción, evitar las lágrimas.- dijo Sirius con tono cansado.- Lunático pensó que podría padecer de una deshidratación si seguía llorando de esa forma.

James se paso la mano por el rostro y sintió unas ganas locas de golpear a alguien.

-Ojala estuviera aquí ese asqueroso de Snape.- dijo con odio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto alarmado Sirius.

-Porque necesito descargar mi ira contra alguien.

De repente la entrada a la torre Gryffindor se abrió para dar paso a la profesora McGonagall y a alguien que nunca habían visto aparecer en la sala común, ni en ninguna parte de esa torre: Albus Dumbledore. Ambos estaban con sus batas para levantarse, roja para ella y morada con estrellitas con ojitos durmiendo para él. Se notaba que McGonagall había estado llorando, por otra parte Dumbledore parecía molesto.

-Alumnos, se lo penoso que es la muerte de Annie.-dijo la profesora con voz firme- por eso se suspenden las clases para mañana. No los vengo a regañar, no me mire de esa forma señor Pettigrew. Solo quiero informarles de que no es necesario que se presenten mañana a clases, es entendible que se sientan mal. Solo… no pierdan la calma.-luego de esto salio de la sala.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Dumbledore que los miraba con ojos preocupados. Caminó entremedio de los estudiantes y se dirigió a una ventana, por donde vio la lluvia que caía.

-No se acuesten muy tarde…-Dijo y miro por última vez la ventana. Se dirigió hacia Sophie, la ayudo a levantase y la saco por el orificio de la dama gorda.

-¿Por qué se la llevó?-escuchó James que preguntaba Lupin.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos de Gryffindor se sentían desconectados del mundo. Les costaba asimilar aun lo ocurrido y más aun al saber que las malas noticias no acababan. Por un lado todos se enteraron de la razón por la cual Dumbledore se había llevado a Sophie la noche recién pasada.

La madre de ella, al enterarse de lo de Annie, había tomado la decisión de irse lejos de Inglaterra con "la intención de alejar todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño a su familia" como muy bien le había gritado a Dumbledore la noche recién pasada. Así Lily vio como se quedaba sola en Hogwarts, como su otra amiga también se iba para probablemente también nunca más volver a ver.

-¿Dónde te iras?-le pregunto Lily mientras veía a su amiga empacar las cosas.

-Mi mamá quiere irse a Alaska-dijo apenada- Pero creo que Dumbledore tiene razón, Si el innombrable nos quiere matar, nos encontrara donde estemos.

Esa noche fue la peor de todas para Lily, dormía prácticamente sola en la habitación de las chicas y no había forma de alejar las pesadillas que siempre acudían a ella al cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levanto sintiendo que había corrido detrás de un unicornio por lo cansada que estaba. Le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo consiguió ya era hora de levantarse. Miro a la cama de al lado y sintió un revoltijo en el estómago ¿Dónde estará en esos momentos Sophie? ¿Le pasaría lo mismo que a Annie? "No… claro que no, Sophie va a estar muy bien" se dijo tratando de no comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

Bajo con muy pocas ganas a tomar desayudo, con la esperanza de atragantarse con la avena o con un pedazo de tostada. Al llegar al gran salón lo observo apenada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a llegar con sus amigas, a sentarse con ellas y a reír, que pensó que muy pronto todo estaría mal. Se limpio la lágrima que corría solitaria por su mejilla.

Se sentó al final de la mesa, donde nadie dirigiría miradas de pena y donde podría estar tranquila, sin dar explicaciones ni dibujando sonrisas falsas en su rostro. Se sirvió un poco de avena y comenzó a comer lentamente cuando de repente….

-Y como pretendes solucionar eso, idiota?-

-Pues… yo…

-siempre tenemos que ayudarte ¿verdad?-

-simplemente había pensado…

-tu piensas?- dijo una voz algo divertida.

-YA! déjenlo en paz- Lily levanto la cabeza y pudo ver la escena.

Cuatro jóvenes se estaban sentando alrededor de ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Lily vio James sacudía con su mano el cabello antes de tomar una tostada y se sentaba al lado de ella. Vio como Sirius se reía de Peter por algo que había dicho y lo apuntaba con el dedo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a James y vio como Remus servía jugo de calabaza en los vasos de sus amigos mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius. Lily los quedo viendo con los ojos como plato. Sabía que era un país libre pero… ¿estaba toda la mesa con puestos libres y ellos iba a sentarse donde ella?

-Por que esa cara Lily?-pregunto James,

-Qué hacen aquí?-sabía que la pregunta era estúpida… pero…¿de que otra forma la iba a hacer?

-Pues, veras…-Hablaba lento y claro, como si intentara hacerle entender algo que era sumamente básico- Nosotros-Con la mano apunto al grupo- al igual que tú-la apunto-Somos seres humanos y necesitamos comer…-dijo dando un mordisco a la tostada.

-Sí, de lo contrario moriríamos- Puntualizo Sirius como si tal cosa.

-Y sabes otra cosa Lily?-ahora hablaba Lupin-Deberías hacerlo más seguido… estas medio pálida.

-Si… si… eso!-dijo Peter, que se había sentado al otro lado de Sirius.

Lily los miro como si pensara que era todos unos oligofrénicos ¿Qué acaso no entendían como se sentía?

-Lily, no nos mires con esos ojitos…-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de perrito abandonado- Solo queremos levantarte un poco los ánimos.

-Claro… no te hace nada de bien deprimirte y menos este año que tenemos los EXTASIS- dijo James mirando su tostada.

Lily iba a replicar, pero cuando miro a James sintió que el rubor se subía a sus mejillas. Aun tenía vivo el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el baño de prefectos.

-Lily…-Lupin había adoptado un aire serio-si te estamos molestando solo dime y yo quitare a los idiotas que tengo por amigos… ¿de acuerdo?

Lily pudo ver en el rostro de Lupin una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo que asistiera con la cabeza.

No sabía como pero los chicos la seguían a donde quiera que iba. Incluso llego a pensar que Sirius tenía la capacidad de aparecer debajo de las piedras. También en la salida de las clases que no compartían estaban los cuatro esperándola. Lily sabía que las intenciones eran buenas y de cierto modo lo estaban logrando, pero se sentía tremendamente incomoda estando cerca de James, aunque le molestaba un poco que a este pareciera no impórtale lo sucedido hace algunas noches. Pero tenía que admitir que ya no tenía tanta pena, definitivamente no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella, lo cual, al los 4 días la motivo, pues había descubierto que podía volver a reír, aun que fuera por causa de lo hecho por Sirius de ponerle una cabeza de pescado a Peter en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Y bien Lily… ¿cómo estás?-le pregunto Lupin viendo a Sirius partido de la risa en el piso de piedra.

-Mejor, gracias…-Respondió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso está bien...- dijo Lupin. Lily pudo notar que se debatía entre reír junto Sirius y James o ir y detener a sus amigos, que ahora había convertido la cabeza de un niño de quinto año.

-Debe ser muy complicado ser prefecto y al mismo tiempo amigo de esos payasos ¿no?-dijo Lily tratando de desviar la conversación.

-¿Cómo? Ah! Sí, a veces…-Dijo Lupin que tomo un libro y se lo tiro a James.-Déjalo ¿sí?

-Eres un aguafiestas Lunático-Le grito Sirius levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Siento mucho no dejarlos convertir a los alumnos en su zoológico particular, pero debes recordar que son…ALUMNOS!-le dijo Lupin.

-De acuerdo…-Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, sentándose sobre un sillón.

James miró fugazmente a Lily, la cual desvió la mirada y se enfrasco en su trabajo de Transformaciones. James había tratando de descubrir que era lo que Lily sentía por él, no debía fiarse simplemente por el beso, y por más que la mirara y buscara alguna señal en sus bellos ojos verdes no la encontraba, simplemente la chica corría la cara y cuando James hablaba, ella hacia como que no lo escuchaba.

-Me voy a la cama.-dijo James algo molesto dando una última mirada a la joven de cabellos rojos que tenía la vista fija en el techo como si eso fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

-Tan temprano?-pregunto Sirius mientras consultaba su reloj de oro.

-Mañana es sábado y hay partido de Quidditch…-Dijo James recuperando su altivez.

-Ah! es cierto…-Dijo Sirius poniendo una sonrisita en su rostro-Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-Sí-Dijo James ya cerca de las escaleras que lo conducían a los dormitorios.- Así que… sueñen conmigo y una linda Quaffle.

Luego se introdujo en el interior de la habitación de los chicos. Lily miro el lugar donde segundos antes estaba la imponente figura de James y sintió como el estómago daba un vuelco. Sabía que el chico se molestaba con ella por causa de las actitudes que tenía pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Reconocer que le gustaba ese fanfarrón sería horrible… aun que… ya no lo era tanto. Es verdad, de hecho durante todo este último año no había realizado nada verdaderamente estúpido. Sabía que aun se tiraba maleficios y maldiciones con Snape, pero todo el mundo sabía que ellos dos se detestaban y había que admitir que cuando Lily estaba cerca, James hacia intentos de controlarse.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y dio un pequeño salto por causa de la impresión… -Lily!-Dijo Sirius algo molesto-Llevo medio siglo hablando contigo y resulta que no me estas tomando en cuenta!

-Lo…Lo siento-Se disculpo un poco avergonzada.-Pero que decías?

-Decía que si acaso iras con nosotros al partido mañana?- Dijo cambiando la expresión enojada por una de satisfacción.

-Tengo alguna otra alternativa?-dijo sonriendo y poniendo cara de resignación.

-No!-dijeron Sirius, Lupin y Peter.

-Entonces para que preguntas!-Dijo tomando un cojín y lanzándoselo a los tres muchachos.

El partido prometía y no era por el simple hecho de que James Potter se presentara (lo cual desde que comenzó a jugar al Quidditch en su segundo año, provocaba el suspiro de algunas chicas)… sino porque cada partido en los que se enfrenaban las dos casa más competitivas del colegio era todo un espectáculo.

James estaba luciéndose en el gran salón y dejando que toda la casa lo aplaudiera cada vez que literalmente levantaba una mano. Al comienzo era cómico pero después de 10 minutos Sirius comenzaba a hartarse.

-Basta!-le dijo levantando amenazadoramente su jugo de calabaza-Tienes tan grande el ego que creo se nos agotara el aire antes del medio día.

Luego del desayuno todos se dirigieron al estadio, James se separo de ellos pues tenía que ir a los vestuarios y encontrarse con el resto del equipo. Sirius, Lupin y Lily buscaron unos buenos asientos, Peter no podía ir pues tenía tanta tarea que debió quedarse preparando un ensayo de 9000 palabras para la profesora McGonagall.

Antes de que comenzara el partido el clima era radiante, el cielo despejado y corría una suave brisa, pero en el preciso momento en que pisaron el campo de juego los dos equipos, el cielo se torno gris y el viento comenzó a correr mucho más rápido haciendo que varios alumnos gritaran y agitaran los brazos tratando de recuperar los gorros. Cuando madame Hooch toco el silbato, fue como la señal para que una potente lluvia cayera sobre ellos. Lily se sintió impresionada por el cambio brusco del clima. Remus se tapo con la capa y subía la de Lily a la cabeza de la chica, para que no se mojara. Sirius por su parte peleaba con su varita porque ésta no quería realizar bien un hechizo para evitar que la lluvia molestara su campo de visión.

-Valla!-Oyeron una voz potente que parecía divertida-me acabo de bañar esta mañana y la naturaleza me juega esta mala pasada-Los tres chicos miraron a unos asientos más allá. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado entremedio de unos alumnos de 4 años que parecían algo intimidados por causa del honor de tener a Dumbledore allí con ellos-Pero que les sirva para no pensar que ponemos controlar a la madre tierra, solo podemos hacer una tregua con ella. Pero si se enfada nos manda a todos a la…-

-Profesor!- Dijo una voz femenina que estaba cerca de ellos, al parecer algo molesta.

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall.-Dijo Dumbledore ciñendo un ojo a una de las chicas que estaba allí.

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

-Pero que hace el Dumbledore allí?-dijo finalmente Lily.

-Ahh! le gusta estar con los alumnos a veces-Respondió Lupin.

-¿Y la profesora McGonagall? ¿También?-Dijo Lily sorprendida.

-No… seguramente solo esta allí para controlar al viejito.-Dijo Sirius que trataba de lanzar basura en la cabeza de Snape.

-Miren! el juego comenzó!-Dijo Lupin.

15 figuras se elevaron, incluyendo a madame Hooch, dando inició al juego. Se escuchaban fuertes vítores y todo el mundo estaba pendiente del buscador de Gryffindor, era primera vez que se presentaba y debía ser bueno, de otra forma el jefe del equipo jamás lo habría aceptado. Por otra parte James se movía con gracia en el campo de juego evitando a unos cuantos del equipo contrario hasta llegar al otro lado y marcar un tanto a favor de su casa.

Una fuerte ovación nació en los gryffindor y como Sirius le hizo notar también de Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Al notar que los tres chicos lo veían, el director se quedo como una estatua sonriendo con cara de maniático.

Paso un rato y el clima se volvió aun más tenaz. De hecho mucho de los jugadores tenían serios problemas con las escobas y para que hablar de los alumnos que estaba más pendientes de atrapar sus sombreros que ver el juego.

De un momento a otro todo se quedo a oscuras y el silencio reino en el campo de Quidditch. Lily asustada se tomo de los brazos de sus dos compañeros. De repente volvió el volumen todos gritaba y muchas chicas lloraban, El profesor Dumbledore gritaba instrucciones a los otros profesores, los cuales desesperados intentaban con sus varias hacer aparecen la luz. Lily solo veía el destello de las varitas y saco la suya también y le susurro.

-Lumus!- Y se prendió. Lupin y Sirius al ver aquello también sacaron sus varitas y la voz de Dumbledore llego a ella sobresaltándola.

-Bien hecho señorita Evans, a la cuanta de tres… todos juntos!... TRES!.

Y el estadio en pleno se ilumino con la luz de las varitas de todo el colegio. Lily miro el centro del campo donde todos se dirigían, al parecer alguien había caído de la escoba, pues había una metros más allá.

-Dónde está James?-dijo una voz asustada a su lado.

También miro a cada uno de los jugadores, pero con cierta dificultad, la lluvia seguía cayendo y fue entonces cuando profirió un grito de horror.

-JAMES!

…

Respondo Reviews!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Ahh! fuiste mi primer mensaje! ) mil gracias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu completo agrado.

Lily-cPotter: gracias por el mensaje! Seguro! ves que actualicé pronto?. Felicidades para ti también.

Nympha-da: que bueno que te gusto! se que va demasiado rápido, pero tengo preparada muchas más cosas, este no será un fic donde Lily y James tienen un año relajado. Es el último! y las cosas deben comenzar a trabajar y poder llegar a la historia que todos conocemos ) Sigue porteándome, Onegai, me interesa tu opinión.

kika dlc: Ahh! que linda! muchas gracias ) jajaja! de verdad, mil gracias por tu mensaje :D espero que sea verdad que te gusta como escribo!

Rai-potter: Jaja! es cierto, que mejor forma de levantar el ánimo? oO que bueno que te gusto el primer capítulo! lee este y me dices que tal? sí?

flaka-Potter: sisisisisisi! Aquí esta la continuación ) y todavía quedan miles de cosas que van a suceder )

ArabelaWeasley: El último mensaje! ) Ay! muchas gracias ;) sigue leyendo que las cosas se pueden poner aun más tristes.


	3. Ojos verdes brillantes

Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter!

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Tercer Capítulo: Ojos verdes brillantes**

**Por Jane-Camui**

Sirius maldijo y trato de salir de allí. Pero Lupin, a quien Lily se había abrazado llorando, se lo impedía tomando su túnica.

-Frank!-Dijo Lupin con dificultad.

Delante de ellos un muchacho de cabello oscuro y piel blanca se dio cuenta de la escena y se lanzo para atrapar a Sirius. Lo sentó donde segundos antes estaba y lo miro a los ojos.

-No sacas nada con ir hacia allá!-Le dijo con fuerza.- Espera a que las cosas se normalicen.

-Lily! estás bien?-Alice, la novia de Frank se había girado y miraba a Lily mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Qué habrá ocurrido?-dijo Frank sosteniendo su varita en alto.

-No lo se…-Lupin estaba pálido.

Cuando Lily limpiaba unas lágrimas de su rostro la luz "volvió" y todo el mundo comenzó a correr hacia las salidas. Sirius tomo la mano de Lily y la guío a través de la masa de gente, Lupin mientras, pedía disculpas por los codazos que su amigo lanzaba para abrirse paso.

Cuando llegaron abajo, lo único que lograron ver de James fue una mano que sobre salía de la camilla.

-Maldición!-Grito Lupin y corrió detrás de Lily y Sirius hacia el castillo.

-Lo esperaremos en la enfermería…-Dijo Sirius más para si, que para el resto.

Cuando entraron en la enfermería estaba vacía, y sin esperar mucho, la comitiva que llevaba a James entro en el lugar y lo depositaron en la primera cama. Sirius, nuevamente actuando a fuerza de codazos, se abrió paso y miró a su amigo. Madame Pomfrey puso un extraño instrumento en la boca de James, Sirius miraba alternamente a la enfermera y a su amigo. Lupin tenía abrazada a Lily la cual lloraba silenciosamente. Pero James parecía no reaccionar ante el aparato.

-Salgan todos de aquí-dijo Madame Pomfrey histérica-FUERA! FUERA!

Estuvieron gran parte del día plantados delante de la enfermería con la idea de conseguir alguna señal que les indicara como estaba James. Cuando el sol se comenzaba a ocultar Sirius tenía el ánimo de un perro hambriento, Lupin la de un lobo furioso y Peter la de una rata nerviosa, Lily en cambio parecía que estaba apunto de caer desmayada como una lechuza enferma. Se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor cuando apareció Madame Pomfrey y les dijo, obviamente muy amablemente que sí de verdad querían hacer algo útil eso sería marcharse de allí, porque francamente era bastante molesto escuchar las palabrotas que a veces lanzaban al aire.

Así que se dirigieron lentamente a sus cuartos, Lupin le pidió a Alice que cuidara de Lily y que cualquier cosa no dudaran en llamar a Sirius… y obviamente también a él, y en el caso de que ambos estuvieran en estado vegetal, a Peter.

No es que los chicos no confiaran en él, de verdad era considerado un amigo y parte del grupo, pero a veces simplemente sentían que algo extraño ocultaba. Pero como una ves dijo un sabio Lobo, "no conocemos a las personas sino hasta que nos traicionan" y muchas otras cosas más.

Costo mucho que los chicos se acostaran, porque no podían dejar de dar vueltas por la pieza, y más aun costo que se quedaran dormido. Sirius no dejaba de golpear la sabana molesto. Pero finalmente lo lograron…

En medio de la noche, unos pasos bastante precavidos de no causar ruido alguno, avanzaban por la silenciosa torre Gryffindor. Lily no había logrado pegar un ojo y fue cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando tomo la decisión. Le costo un tanto encontrar su bata, pero finalmente opto por no perder más el tiempo y tomo prestada, sin que ésta lo supiera, la de Alice. Entro en la habitación de los chicos sin hacer el menor ruido, por lo que pudo notar gracias a los ronquitos (y a que nadie le había lanzado un maleficio) todos dormían placidamente en sus respectivas camas. Con mucho cuidado abrió el baúl de James y saco lo que había estado buscando, una hermosa capa para volverse invisible. Pensó que tal vez debería despertar a Lupin o a Sirius, pero antes de poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la idea ya estaba desechada. Sabía que Sirius iría encantado y Lupin probablemente le pediría que desistiera, pero de todas formas con un poco de suplica accedería, pero algo le decía que debía actuar sola… así que hecho una última mirada a los cuatro chicos que dormían y se tapo con la capa invisible.

Pensó que se encontraría con los corredores desiertos, pero al doblar la primera esquina casi tropezó con el pequeño profesor Flitwick, y más allá se encontró con el único profesor fantasma que tenían, Binns.

Con sumo cuidado de no caer accidentalmente encima de ningún profesor se dirigió a la enfermería. Abrió con más cuidado un poco la puerta, para averiguar si Madame Pomfrey ya se había marchado a dormir. La sala parecía desierta. Entró y caminó sigilosamente a la cama donde había visto a James por última vez, pero al llegar allí se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que ya no estaba. Miró alrededor y al final de la sala vio un biombo que tapaba una de las últimas camillas. Echando de vez en cuando miradas a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey y en punta de pies llegó. Con un poco de miedo corrió levemente el biombo, no sabía que era lo que vería, en que estado lo encontraría y más a un si aún estaba con…

Se sintió completamente aliviada y muy feliz cuando vio su rostro. Estaba casi intacto, salvo por un rasguño, pero aparte de eso parecía que estuviera en perfecto estado de salud. Lily pudo sentir maripositas en el estómago al rozar con sus dedos el rostro del chico y recordó aquel día, cuando lo beso…Por suerte estaba oscuro y por suerte James estaba inconsciente, pues las mejillas de Lily habían tomado un fuerte color rojo. Deseaba poder ver con sus propios ojos como se encontraba el chico, por eso había recurrido a esa solución extrema. Vio una silla, la acerco y se sentó en ella, al lado del chico, aun con la capa puesta, no podía arriesgarse a que aparecería de repente Madame Pomfrey y la viera allí, donde no correspondía. Acaricio el resto del chico durante mucho rato, sentada… era tan suave, tan limpia. A Lily le comenzó a entrar sueño…"James, ya te pondrás bien…" Se le cerraban los ojos… "y saldremos ¿verdad?"... se apoyo en el cuerpo de él… "Lo siento, siento tener esta burda actitud…Te quiero, te adoro, te a…".

La joven de cabellos rojos callo dormida sentada al lado de la cama de James, con una mano aun en su rostro y la otra afirmando la capa para volverse invisible, que resbaló hasta llegar al suelo y descubriendo a la chica, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en él.

James caminaba por una senda. Al lado podía ver los árboles y lechuzas que emitían sonidos sordos. Un poco más allá vio a la chica que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en el sueño era ya adulta. Estaba realmente hermosa, su cabello rojo ondeaba en el viento y sus ojos verdes mostraban alegría. Ella lo llamaba y cuando James llego junto a ella le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Más allá un chico de anteojos con unos ojos verdes brillantes, cabello azabache y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, se unió a ellos. Tomo una mano de ella y otra de él, poniéndose al medio de la pareja. James se sentía completamente dichoso, así caminando con ellos dos. Pero de repente el contexto cambio… era oscuro y Lily ya no estaba con ellos dos. Escuchaban gritos te terror…Miro a su lado y vio a…

-VOLDEMORT!-Grito James despertando en una camilla en la enfermería. Transpiraba y estaba agitado. Era la primera vez que Voldemort aparecía en el sueño¿podría significar algo¿Por qué Voldemort estaba…?

Pero sus dudas fueron dejas de lado cuando sintió algo que le tocaba el rostro. Poso su mano sobre esto, un poco asustado, Pero cuando levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a la persona que estaba a su lado…

-Lily…-dijo sentándose en la camilla.

Estuvo un momento contemplando el rostro de la chica, sin tocarla, temía despertarla…. cuando de repente sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Recordaba el rostro del Chico… Ojos verdes brillantes!. Miro a Lily como si fuera primera vez que le veía. Eran los mismos ojos que… Ella!

Estaba excitado. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiese notado antes¡¡veía esos ojos todos los días!.

Así que ese chico tenía en primer lugar un cierto parecido con James… "¡Vamos! Es igual que yo"… pero tiene los ojos de Lily. ¿Qué diablos significa eso¿Acaso ellos dos…?. Sacudió la cabeza alejando todo pensamiento, le comenzaba a doler.

Aun se sentía débil, pero no dejaría que Lily se quedara allí para que en la mañana se despertara con el grito de la enfermera. Así que con mucho cuidado se levanto. Recogió la capa para volverse invisible y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. La tomo con delicadeza con la intención de dejarla en una de las camas vacías, pero prefirió no haberlo hecho… Sintió un ruido proveniente de la oficina de la enfermera e hizo un movimiento brusco, logrando que un papel que estaba en el bolsillo de la chica cayera al suelo. Deposito a Lily y recogió lo que parecía una carta, se había abierto "accidentalmente"… leyó un poco de esto, sintió pena, era la carta donde le informaban a Lily sobre la muerte de Annie. Pero su sentimiento cambio cuando leyó la posdata… ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo que le dice esas cosas A Lily?... "No quiero perderte… no lo soportaría", Miró a Lily molesto y tentado de tirársela en la cara, pero se contuvo. Tomo la capa y la tapo, luego se acostó en su cama molesto con el mundo, pero más a un con un maldito cretino llamado Adolf.

* * *

Holis!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado:) demore en actualizar un poco :( pero fue con amor! jejeje... Mil gracias por los Reviews! me encantaron! Ahora respondo:  
Rizel: Mil gracias amiga! ) tú sabes que eres a la única que dejo leer mis historias antes de tiempo, jojojo... incluso esas que no son Fanfic /seguro/ Ya! te adoro! besitos!

Morella Malfoy:OGracias por el post!Espero que este cap. te guste!Ya sabremos queocurrira con Sophie! YJames...Uff! No creo que ahora quiera estar mucho con Lily. besos! Cuidate )

ArableaWeasley: Holis! Ahora me demore un poco! pero aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero de verdad que te guste! ) Mil gracias por el consejo de los anonimos P jejeje!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Ahh! que bueno que te gusto! Sigue posteandome ! quiero saber que tal te parece este capítulo D

Lily-cPotter: Hola! Gracias! Sísisisisi, trate de actualizar, pero siempre tuve cosas que hacer...

ahora se me presento un momento y lo hice! besitos, cuidate :)


	4. Eres un idiota entrometido

Nueva actualización! Espero que les guste! Gracias por los mensajes! Me dan muuucho ánimo, y ganas para seguir escribiendo

**

* * *

**

Nacer por ti, Morir por él

Cuarto capítulo: "Eres un idiota entrometido"

El sol iluminó la sala de la enfermería y Lily despertó por causa de eso. El sol le daba en toda la cara. Se sorprendió cuando se vio acostada en una camilla y tapada completamente por la capa para volverse invisible. Se levantó mientras se acomodaba la capa de modo que quedara completamente cubierta, pero… ¿Cómo había llegado allí¿No habrá sido James?

Se disponía salir de la habitación cuando sintió que algo tiraba de ella, miró horrorizada a un lado y vio a James. Estaba esperando algo delante de la oficina de la enfermera. Lily no lo había visto porque pensó que estaba en su camilla, al final de la sala, así que veía hacia allá, no al otro lado de la sala, donde realmente estaba. El corazón latía con fuerza, y desebaba salir de allí corriendo. Estaba pensado precisamente en hacer eso cuando salio de la oficina Madame Pomfrey.

-Listo Potter-Le dijo entregándole un bolsa de papel con algún objeto en ella-solo debes tomarte esto cada 8 horas y estarás bien.

-Muchas gracias-Su voz sonaba molesta.

Luego salió aun agarrando con fuerza la capa que Lily tenía puesta. Al llegar al corredor y comprobar que nadie los veía, se la quitó y descubrió a una colorina completamente sonrojada, muerta de la vergüenza. Lily pensó que la molestaría pidiendo explicaciones y seguramente se pasaría miles de películas dentro de su cabeza, buscando algo que le explicara la razón por la cual había ido a verlo, y probablemente llegaría a la conclusión de que Lily sentía algo por él. Pero para sorpresa de la chica… no fue así.

-Toma-Le dijo estirando su mano y acercándole lo que parecía una carta.-Para que vayas a Londres con tu querido novio.

-¿Qué?-Lily tomo el papel impresionada, lo abrió y vio la prolija carta de Adolf.-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-Dijo Lily molesta.

-No tiene importancia.-Dijo James comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras-Solo quiero que dejes de jugar conmigo.

-¿Jugar contigo?-Repitió Lily, no sabía si reír o comenzar a llorar- No estoy jugando contigo… Ni con nadie.

James parecía realmente molesto y por lo que estaba notando Lily, le iba a costar mucho tranquilizarlo. Se acercó cuidadosamente a él, con la carta entre sus manos, con la cabeza agachada y un poco nerviosa. Cuando estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca, levantó su rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos.

James sentía que su estómago se llenaba de acero. Todo su cuerpo se hacía pesado y no podía moverse, le habría gustado alejarse de ella, pero sus piernas parecían pegadas al piso. Los ojos de la chica lo observaban atentamente, luego abrió los labios…

-IDIOTA!-Le gritó-ESO ERES!... ERES UN IDIOTA ENTROMETIDO!

James sentía que su globo de la paciencia se le estaba llenando de aire a una velocidad sorprendente, el problema es que en cualquier comento estallaría.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE TONTA?-vocifero James sin importar que alguien pudiera escucharlos y obviamente perdiendo toda la paciencia. Entre los que se acercaron estaban Lupin y Sirius. Ambos tratando de contener la risa.

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE-Dijo Lily poniéndose en puntas de pies para poder llegar a la altura de sus ojos.-O ACASO NO ERES LO SUFISIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE PARA ENTENDER?.

-BRUJA ESTUPIDA-La gente comenzaba a acumularse alrededor de ellos, pero eso parecía no molestar a la pareja o tal vez aun no lo habían notado.

-AH! TE ODIO JAMES POTTER!-espetó Lily con una energía sorprendente.-ME PREOCUPE POR TI! TRATE DE SER TOLERANTE CONTIGO!

-PUES NO QUIERO TU MALDITA SIMPATÍA!

-ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO

Luego ambos se miraron con el más profundo odio y salieron en direcciones separadas, Lily hacia los jardines y James a las escaleras.

Sirius miró a Lupin, ambos asistieron, comprendiéndose al instantes, luego como si lo hubieran conversado de ante mano, Sirius siguió de lejos a James y Lupin salió en busca de Lily.

Lily estaba hecha una furia, no soportaba más a ese idiota de Potter. "Me preocupe por ti, arriesgue todo contar de ir a verte a la enfermería y si mi hubieran pillado ¡habría sido expulsada! Pero eso no fue un impedimento para mí, muy por el contrario… no te importó. ¿Y así me lo agradeces¿¿Gritándome frente a todo el colegio? Y más encima, eres un intruso. ¡Registraste mis bolsillos! Ah! Te odio, te odio, te odio", murmuraba mientras caminaba por el jardín de un lado para otro.

James, por otro parte, Se había encerrado en la habitación de los chicos y gritaba ahogando el sonido en una almohada. Nadie se atrevía a entrar y Sirius que podría haberlo hecho y sobre todas las cosas, habría aguantado el golpe que le mandaría James, no lo hizo pues dijo que necesitaba su ojo derecho.

Cuando Lupin encontró a Lily a orillas del lago, estaba un poco más tranquila, pero igual de molesta. Lupin se acercó cautelosamente, por miedo a que la chica sin pensarlo le echara un maleficio. Se sentó a su lado sin decir palabras.

-¿Qué¿te envió James?-dijo bruscamente sin apartar la vista de su varita.

-No, Lily…-Dijo tratando de elegir las mejores palabras.- Solo… solo vine porque me preocupo por ti.

Lily se mordió el labio y agacho la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento…-dijo finalmente.

-No importa.-respondió más tranquilo, sabía que había logrado hacer que Lily dejara de pensar en maleficios, ahora podría conversar tranquilamente con ella, e incluso, comprender que había pasado con James.

-Y bien…-dijo contemplando al calamar gigante sacando sus largos tentáculos del lago.-¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien?-dijo mirándolo extrañada.-¡No, Remus, no estoy bien… -y la simple pregunta del chico logro que Lily soltara todo, relatándole lo que había ocurrido desde la noche recién pasada, hasta los gritos fuera de la enfermería. Lupin la escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirla-Y ahora! todos pensaran que soy una malvada, pues hice enfadar al chico guapo del colegio…-terminó molesta.

Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lily se molestó un poco al notar que nada de lo que le había dicho parecía entrarle en la cabeza, obviamente, él iba a pensar que toda la culpa era de ella.

-¿qué es lo gracioso?-dijo levantándose y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Lily, todo esta muy claro.-dijo sonriendo más todavía.

-¿Claro?-dijo extrañada.-Para ti estará todo muy claro, porque yo no comprendo nada.

-Lily, supongo que tu sabes que a mi me gustaste durante mucho tiempo.-Lily se sonrojo, asistió con la cabeza- Bien… por suerte para mí, eso ya paso. Pero me sirvió, de otra forma jamás te habría conocido tanto-Dijo dándole la espalda y metiendo la mano en los bolsillos-Lily, debes decirle a James lo que sientes.

Eso a Lily le llego como un balde de agua fría. ¿Decirle a James lo que siento¿no sería mejor saltar de la torre de astronomía?.

-Lupin…Creo que no entendiste-dijo tratando de sonar divertida.-Yo… yo solo lo veo como un amigo… nada… ¿Por qué te ríes, Remus, lo que te digo es cierto… yo...-Pero sabía que era inútil, por lo visto Lupin la conocía demasiado.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad-Luego caminó hacía el castillo.

Luego de insistir durante mucho rato, Sirius accedió a entrar en la habitación de los chicos.

-Si salgo con un ojo menos, quitare uno a cada uno de ustedes.-les gritó desde la escalera a la repleta sala común.

Al entrar encontró a James sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama. Sirius se sentó en ella y se quedó un rato allí, esperando que James dijera algo…

Pasada media hora creyó que sería prudente romper el mismo el hielo.

-¿Y me dirás que pasó o tendré que esperar más tiempo?-dijo temiendo que James reaccionara violentamente, cosa que obviamente paso.

-Ah¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?-Estalló el joven de anteojos-Escuchaste abajo ¿no?

-Para tu información, cerebrito, aparte de insultarse mutuamente no dijeron nada interesante… de hecho, dejaron muy descontento al público.

-Esa Lily Potter! Se acabo, no me preocupare más por ella.-Dijo levantándose del piso y comenzando a pasearse por la habitación.

-Gran decisión, dejaste que te insultara durante 5 años y ahora que queda menos de un año para terminar decides ponerle punto final. Muy bien, James.-Dijo Sirius con tono irónico.

-Ya no soporto a esa niña mimada y engreída.

-Claro, claro… te basta y te sobra contigo¿verdad?-La voz de Sirius sonaba muy aburrida.

-Dejé que me trata como quería, nunca le reproche nada- Vocifero molesto-No la protegeré más, no me importa lo que Malfoy y Snape puedan decirle.

-Seguro TU dejaras que la insulten- aportó su amigo, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-De ahora en adelante Lily no existe para mí.-Exclamo James con fuerza.

-¿Tienes idea de las veces que te he escuchado decir eso?-pregunto Sirius.

-Y si Sirius sigue haciendo esos comentarios estúpidos le romperé la nariz

-¡Ay! eso puede doler.-Dijo Sirius Protegiéndose el rostro.-Pero bueno, si ya terminaste el monólogo que tienes, podría contarte lo que hable con Dumbledore.

James se detuvo y miró a Sirius, luego se acercó y un poco conmocionado le dijo:

-¿Qué hablaste con él?

-Le preguntamos que fue lo que ocurrió ayer en el partido de Quidditch.-Dijo levantándose, al parecer ese tema le era mucho más interesante.

-¿Qué dijo?.

-Atraparon a un Mortifago tratando de escapar del castillo, no era uno de los más brillantes, debe ser por eso que lo envió ¿no?-dijo hablando solo-bueno… la cosa es que se lo llevaron a Azkaban y le espera un juicio. Además junto con él había un Dementor, nadie entiende por qué, pero Dumbledore sospecha que se estén aliando con Voldemort-

-¿Sabes por qué atacaron Hogwarts?-preguntó ansioso.

-No, pero es obvio… de seguro quieren matar a Dumbledore-dijo Sirius.

-¿Frente a todo el colegio? eso sería muy arriesgado-James negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… entonces, lo único que nos queda es el hecho de que buscaban algo… ¿Pero qué, esa debe es la pregunta que Dumbledore se hace

Los días pasaron y Lily no miraba ni por casualidad a James, mientras que él hacía como que la chica no existía en su mundo perfecto. Para ellos no era inconveniente, pero para quienes significaba un problema era para Sirius, que debía turnarse con Lupin para no dejan a Lily sola, y al mismo tiempo tenían que apoyar en todo a James, de lo contrario podría sufrir una fuerte crisis.

Se acercaba navidad y las cosas se volvían más complicadas, aparte de batallar contra la indiferencia los chicos tenían por delante los deberes que los profesores les daban todas las clases.

James quería averiguar por todos los medios lo que ocurría con respecto al juicio del mortifago, pero cada vez que interrogaba a Dumbledore, éste encontraba una manera de evitarlo y salir sin dar alguna respuesta "inteligente". Un poco desesperado por la falta de información, recurrió a la profesora McGonagall, y aunque Lupin le advirtió de que no era una buena idea, la esperó al finalizar la clase.

-Profesora quiero que me diga que ocurre con el maldito que ocasiono mi accidente-Dijo sin importar como se lo pudiese tomar.

Eso le cayó como una verdadera patada en el estómago. Ningún alumno le había hablado de esa forma antes. No esperaba que un demente se acercara de la nada y le preguntara con tal sueltes sobre un tema que ella consideraba tan delicado y más aun si la mitad de la clase aun estaba dentro del aula, que de hecho al escuchar las palabras de James (que no las había dicho bajito, si no que francamente las había gritado) se quedaron detenidos con las miradas sorprendidas.

-¡Señor Potter!- Dijo molesta.-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? me sorprende que usted, entre todas las personas, trate de esta forma tan despreocupada algo tan delicado como…

-¡Profesora!-dijo deteniéndola-se como va a terminar el sermón, por favor… haría usted el favor de responder mi pregunta.-Dijo James haciendo una reverencia, lo cual no podría tomarse como una señal de respeto, si no más como algo satírico.

-¡No!-Tomó enojada su maleta y lo miró con sus profundos ojos, a través de los anteojos- Potter, te ruego que te controles¿se a tomado usted las pastillas? al parecer el golpe aun le afecta, le recomendaría dar una vuelta por la enfermería.-Luego salio imponente por la puerta. Pero antes de salir, se paró en seco y habló-¡Ah! Potter, otra cosa… son 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por escupirme mientras me hablaba.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Gritó molesto-Vieja bruja-Susurró.

-Hola Sirius-saludo una voz femenina.

-Hola Lily-dijo el amigo de James aguantando las carcajadas. Lily salía detrás de la profesora y luego de mucho tiempo miro a James a los ojos con el más profundo odio…

-Creo que ella te oyó.-Le susurró Sirius a James con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque ninguno de los amigos sabía por qué James y Lily habían terminado tan mal, no hacían intentos por reconciliarlos. James tenía carácter y para que hablar de Lily. Cuando le preguntaban sobre el tema a algunos de ellos se mostraban reacios a decir que fue lo que paso. Lily se ponía sería y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado bastante fosforescente, mientras que James comenzaba a golpear las cosas y ponía miradas de odio contenido.

Una semana antes de comenzar las vacaciones de invierno las cosas comenzaron a tomar un cierto aire entretenido. Estaban James, Lupin y Peter sentados en los jardines del colegio pensando en como celebrar el final del trimestre cuando una particular voz los motivó a levantase.

-Snape, siempre con esas cosas ¿no?-Decía una persona que arrastraba las palabras y que tenía un tono arrogante.-El señor tenebroso pronto nos librara de todas estas pestes.

James sonrió y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a Lupin se levantó.

-Miren a quién encuentro por aquí-dijo saliendo de entremedio de unos arbustos-Si no es el doctor caca y su compañero vomito?-

-¡Potter!-dijo con odio Snape

-Severus-Dijo Lupin serio saliendo detrás James-Malfoy…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿sacaste a pasear a tu mascota Potter?- Pregunto Lucius, mirando con asco a Lupin.

-¿Mascota? yo no veo ninguna mascota, a menos que te estés refiriendo al espécimen que tienes a tu lado-Dijo James apuntando con la cabeza a Snape.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Potter, el señor tenebroso escucha todo-

-Si eso me han dicho… pero sabes, no me da miedo…-Dijo mirando a los lados con despreocupación como esperando ver unos oídos gigantes-Le podrías decir que me envíe una foto de él autografiada? Es muy famoso tu jefe…-

-Te arrepentirás de tratarlo de esa forma.-Dijo Snape sacando su varita.

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin- Dijo Lupin.

-No te atreverías-Dijo con antipatía Malfoy

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin-Dijo Lupin mirando la hora.-Cada vez que hables le quitare puntos a tu casa.

-Maldito…-Malfoy pretendía lanzarse contra Lupin.

-15 puntos menos para Slytherin-Lupin lo miró evaluadoramente.-Piensa que lo hago por tu bien.

-Eres un asqueroso lican…-Dijo Snape, pero alguien no lo dejo terminar.

-30 puntos menos para Slytherin-Era la profesora McGonagall, venía acercándose cuando escucho a Snape.-Me sorprende su falta de tacto señor Snape. Váyanse, Ahora! los dos.-les dijo a Malfoy y a Severus.

Luego miró a Lupin y le indico que lo siguiera.

-Usted señor Potter vuelva la sala común y que no lo vuelva a ver peleando con el señor Malfoy.

Ya estaban cenando cuando apareció Lupin por las puertas del gran salón. Venía con un sobre en la mano y caminaba despreocupadamente por entre las mesas e incluso tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-le preguntó Sirius a Lupin cuando éste tomó asiento al lado de James.

-Me voy a casa para las vacaciones-dijo sirviéndose pastel de papas.

-Oh! pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí-dijo Sirius algo molesto.

-Pero Peter también vuelve a su casa-le recordó James jugando con su comida-De este ángulo no alcanzo al grasiento de Snape.

-Más para el lado-le indico Sirius haciendo que James se moviera hacia la izquierda en su asiento-entonces solo nos quedaremos dos merodeadores?

-No, para nada-Remus parecía entretenido y sonreía abiertamente.

-Brillante-James lanzó la comida con la cuchara pero le dio a una chica de Revenclaw, se giró rápidamente y miro a Remus con cara de suficiencia- ¿Qué pretendes¿Partirte por la mitad¿La chica se dio cuenta?-Preguntó mirando por la rabillo del ojos hacia la izquierda.

-No-Sirius se reía por lo bajo, haciéndole señas a la niña para indicarle quien le había lanzado el pastel de papas.

-Ustedes irán conmigo-le explico Lupin a sus amigos-Claro, si quieren… obvio

-¿Ir contigo?-repitió Sirius dejando lo que hacía.

-Claro¿a Londres?-James sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lupin asistió con la cabeza mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan.

-Genial-Sirius hizo un gesto de alegría-¿cuando nos vamos?

-Apenas salgamos de vacaciones. Pero… ¿no van a pedir permiso?

James y Sirius se miraron, luego comenzaron a reír escandalosamente. Lupin levantó una ceja, pensado que preguntar eso había sido una idiotez.

-De acuerdo, entonces avisen en sus casas o mejor… no digan nada y arreglen los baúles-se levantó-¡Ah! James, la chica viene para acá-luego salió del gran salón seguido muy recerca por Sirius y dejando a James con una chica de Ravenclaw bastante molesta.

Las vacaciones llegaron más rápido de lo que incluso ellos querían. Peter se marchó a su casa un día antes que ellos. Lily también arreglo el baúl y se fue donde sus padres, pensando que estar lejos de todo el mundo le serviría para reflexionar. James, Sirius y Lupin esperaron hasta que pasara la luna llena, luego tomaron el tren.

El viaje les pareció una eternidad. Por la ventana se podía ver la nieve caer y arremolinarse. Lupin y James jugaban ajedrez mágico, Sirius miraba y vitoreaba al que iba ganando.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se encontraron con los padres se Lupin.

-Que bueno verlos, chicos-dijo la señora Lupin cariñosamente, miraba a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al entrar en la casa, encontraron que todo estaba adornado para la ocasión, fiestas de fin de año. Un gran árbol de navidad en medio de la sala y adornos en todas las direcciones. Incluso cuando James y Sirius entraron en su habitación encontraron un pequeño arbolito en medio de ambas camas, encima de la mesita de noche.

Los días pasaban, era bastante placentero sentarse junto a la chimenea y escuchar la nieve caer, comiendo pastelitos de navidad y leche que la señora Lupin les llevaba cada una hora. Cuando el tiempo no estaba muy tormentoso salían a "jugar con la nieve" pero la realidad era otra.

-Mira esa chica-le susurró James a Lupin.

-No, esa, la de bufanda verde-dijo Lupin sonriendo.

-Oigan-Sirius les tiró una bola en la cabeza a ambos chicos-¿El cementerio de los magos no esta en Londres?

-Sí-dijo Lupin pensando lo mismo que Sirius.

-¿Crees que deberíamos?-pregunto James serio.

-También era nuestra amiga-le recordó Sirius-Debemos ir a verla.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza. A partir de eses momento el día ya no estuvo muy entretenido. Ya habían pasado meses desde la muerte de Annie, pero aún James sentía el exceso de ira al pensar en la causa.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano rumbo al autobús. Lupin los guió durante todo el camino. Hablaban de vez en cuando, solo para preguntar algo o responder. Llevaban la varita bajo la manga y preparada ante cualquier incidente sospechoso. James iba muy serio, Lupin tenía un semblante melancólico y Sirius parecía penoso.

Cuando entraron en el cementerio, caminaron con paso firme través de las lapidas si detenerse a mirar el nombre. Habían pregunto en la entrada por Annie, sabían perfectamente donde se encontraba. "Casi al final" fue lo que dijo el hombre. Pero lo que vieron al llegar al límite hizo que James sintiera ganas de golpear a alguien.

-¿Lily?-escuchó que decía Sirius.

La pelirroja estaba arrodillada junto a una lapida, pero alguien la abrazaba. Un hombre joven pero mayor que ella.

-¿Y quien es el otro?-ahora el que hablaba era Lupin.

-Adolf…-susurro James apretando los puños y sintiendo deseos de salir de allí.

* * *

Dejen Reviews!

Nos vemos, Adiós:)


	5. No te alejes de mí

**Hola! el nuevo capítulo arriba. **

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews! n.n**

****

**Nacer por ti, morir por él.**

**Quinto Capítulo: No te alejes de mí**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Lupin miró a su amigo y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pareja delante de ellos, que aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de tres chicos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Sirius girando y tomando a James por el brazo para sacarlo de allí.

-No...-dijo el chico de anteojos. Es verdad, tenía tremendas ganas de desaparecer, pero no podía apartar la vista. Él la estaba abrazando por la espalda mientras ella acariciaba el pasto junto a unas rosas que ella misma debió haber dejando. Sintió en su pecho el recogimiento de su corazón... celos. "No es justo" se escuchó decir a si mismo en voz alta.

-¿Qué no es justo?-pregunto Lupin a su lado.

-Eso...-fue toda respuesta que recibió.

-Ya deberías dejarla...-Sirius había soltado su brazo y estaba de espalda a ellos.

-No puedo...-En esos momentos Lily apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico mayor que estaba junto a ella-No puedo dejar de sentir esto...

-James, ella te está cambiando...-Al escuchar las palabras del canino, James se giró violentamente.

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché...

-Tú sabes perfectamente que lo que digo es verdad!-Le reprochó Sirius molesto-últimamente no podemos hacer nada por culpa de que ustedes dos tienen un enrollo. Hasta has cambiado James. ¿Por una chica? Cuando se había visto eso... ¿el fantástico Potter enamorado¿Sin una tipa al lado?-Lupin trataba de hacerle señas a Sirius para que se callara pero este parecía no prestarle atención. Si no fueran sus amigos los que estaban en esa situación lo hubiese encontrado gracioso, pero viendo que Lily miraba con curiosidad tratando de averiguar que pasaba... no le hizo mucho gracia.

Y tampoco James le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupado apretando su puño para impactarlo en la mejilla de Sirius. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo.

-Cómo...me puedes... decir... algo así?-le decía con cada sacudida. Lupin miraba la escena sacudiendo la cabeza resignado ante la idea de que Lily ya había notado la presencia de los tres muchachos y de quienes se trataba.

-Es verdad, cornamenta!-dijo Sirius soltándose de James- Ya no eres el de antes.-parecía que Sirius le escupía a James por la cara de asco que estaba poniendo-Tu sabes que yo estimo mucho a la pelirroja¿pero esto? Ya es mucho... ! Estas verde por ella, y ella ni se da cuenta de que existe. Deberías olvidarte de ella.

Lupin hacía como que no los conocía. Lily se había acercado, seguida por el chico que momentos antes la había estado abrazando. Al escuchar las palabras de Sirius quedo de piedra, pero una piedra bastante roja por cierto.

-No puedo olvidarme de ella...-susurro James agachando la cabeza...-creo que... creo que estoy enamorado, Sirius.

Se hizo un silencio profundo... nadie respiraba, nadie se movía. Podría haber pasado un elefante encima de ellos y quizás nunca se habrían nado cuenta.

Pero de un momento para otro, Sirius cayó al suelo partido de la risa. Se afirmaba el estómago como si temiese que se le fuese a escapar y daba vueltas en el césped como un loco. Lupin por otro lado se acercó a su amigo y le sonrió, dándole una palmaditas en la espalda. Adolf sintió deseos incontenibles de matar al pelinegro que estaba de espalda a ellos, que por cierto aun no se percataba de la presencia de los dos espectadores... Lily, no había forma de definir como se sentía ella. Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando unos cristalinos ojos verdes. Sus mejillas habían tomado un lindo color carmesí y tenía la boca levemente abierta causa de la impresión.

Cuando había visto quienes eran los chicos que estaba peleando a unos metros de ella, decidió que era momento de volver a casa. No es que no deseara saludar a sus amigos, pero no quería arruinar más su día estando con James y soportando las furiosas miradas que el chico muy generosamente le regalaba. Así que esperaba pasar por el lado de ellos, saludando con la mano a Lupin y con suerte dedicarle un guiño a Sirius. Pero al escuchar su nombre en la conversación y la forma tan dulce con la que Sirius se refería a ella, se paró en seco decidida a defenderse. Y estaba pensando en que diablos responder cuando escuchó las palabras provenientes del chico de anteojos: "No puedo olvidarme de ella... creo que me estoy enamorando, Sirius"

Sintió la mirada de Adolf en su nuca, pero no le importo. Sintió la sonrisa pícara de Lupin, pero no le prestó atención. Sintió las carcajadas de Sirius, pero le dio lo mismo. Parecía que solo tenía ojos y oídos para James, el chico estúpido que se sacudía el cabello cada cinco minutos para que pareciera que se acaba de bajar de la escoba. El chico idiota que se pavoneaba por el colegio creyéndose Dios. El imbécil ser humano que lo único que lograba era confundirla. Aquel que le provocaba suspiros inconscientes...

-Muy... bien... cornamenta...-logró decir Sirius, mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Te superas con el paso del tiempo-Le molestó Lupin-Así que estas enamorado de Lily?

-Ja.ja.ja... –James se quedo blanco al escuchar la voz femenina que había pronunciado tan ácidamente la risa irónica-Muy chistoso Potter. Sabes? Deberías ser comediante.

James pensó que se sentiría mejor al ser devorado por los tritones del lago que saber que Lily Evans escuchó lo que tanto había tratado de no decir. Pero no por nada era el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts. Dibujó aquella sonrisa que tantos beneficios le daba. Si deseaba que una chica le dijera que sí al instante, solo tenía que plantar esa mueca en su rostro y lo conseguía todo e incluso un poco más. Pero al girarse con aire decidido y ver los ojos verdes ardiendo en llamas de la colorina recordó que con la única persona con la que ese gesto no surgía efecto era precisamente con ella. "y justo con quien más la necesito"... pensó sacudiendo su cabello inconscientemente.

Ese gesto pareció molestar más a Lily. "Por qué tiene que ser tan arrogante?" se preguntó a si misma viendo de forma antipática al muchacho. Luego de pensarlo durante unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que Potter quería era fastidiarla. No había otra explicación más que esa. De seguro la había visto y planeó, en menos de un minuto, una treta junto con Sirius para arruinarle lo poco de mal día que aun le queda por vivir.

-Vaya... Evans...-James pensó que aquello no tenía más salida. Se fijó en el tipo que lo miraba apretando los dientes detrás de Lily-Por qué no nos presentas a tu... Mmm... "carismático amigo"... Estoy segu...-Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Un espeluznante chillido había roto la sepulcral situación. Alguien había gritado muy cerca de allí. Sirius dejó de reír al instante, se levantó y sacó su varita del bolsillo. Lupin cambio su semblante por uno serio e imitó a su amigo. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos lograra entender lo que había logrado tan horrible sonido humano ocurrió algo que no habían estado esperando aun teniendo las varitas en mano.

Una calavera color verde electrizante se alzaba sobre la entrada del cementerio. Tenía de lengua una revoltosa serpiente. James sintió como Sirius pasaba por su lado y lo tomaba el brazo.

-Debemos salir de aquí!-le dijo atropelladamente tirando fuertemente de él-son mortífagos! Vamos!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los hombres con mascaras habían localizado a un grupo de chicos a poca distancia. Les pareció divertido el saciar sus "necesidades espirituales" con ellos, pues para los mortífagos lo que importa, es demostrar quien manda ¿No?.

James no se paró a ver lo que pretendían los mortífagos, simplemente comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a ellos. Viendo que Lily se quedaba atrás redujo la velocidad, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que apurara el paso.

-James!-le gritó la colorina asustada.

-No te alejes de mí!-le respondió mientras pasaban al lado de Sirius.

Sintió como un rayo le rozaba peligrosamente uno de sus pies, miró hacia atrás y vio al grupo de mortífagos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Lily había sacado la varita, pero James esperaba que no tuviera que utilizarla.

-James!-le dijo Lily en un grito, mirando aterrorizada hacia delante.

El chico se volvió y vio como Sirius, ya detenido, plantaba una patada a una pared. Habían llegado al final del cementerio. No tenían donde correr.

-Genial!-se escuchó decir a Lupin desesperado-nos hemos encerrados solos!

James aferró con más fuerza la mano de Lily. No la dejaría por nada. Si era necesario moriría por ella... pero Lily debía estar bien, de lo contrario, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero algo le impedía cumplir su palabra. Sentía que tiraban una de sus manos, precisamente la que aferraba la de la chica. Miró pensando en reprimir la situación, pero lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Adolf tenía a Lily amenazada bajo su varita. La colorina no sabía que hacer, parecía no querer soltar la mano de James, pero Adolf la forzaba a hacerlo. Y de repente lo comprendió todo. Vio en el brazo de Adolf con la manga levantada...

-No puede ser!-dijo James mirándolo con el más profundo odio-Eres un maldito mortífago!

ooooooo

Yaaa! Fin del capítulo) gracias

Siento mucho la demora, pero la neurona se me había perdido.

Adiós! dejen Reviews!


	6. No me sueltes

Hola! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. No me demoré tanto... está un poco extraño. Ya explicaré algunas cosas en los capítulos que siguen. Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, son mi eterna motivación para escribir!.

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Sexto Capítulo: No me sueltes **

**Por Jane.Camui**

Lily estaba paralizada. Le costaba entender el rumbo de los hechos. De un momento para otro todo se volvió oscuro ¿Adolf mortífago¿Los iban a matar¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación!. Cerró los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos, descubriera que aquello no era más que una treta de su imaginación (que de ser así, había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez). Pero aún sentía la varita de Adolf en su cuello, amenizándola como su fuera un cuchillo.

"me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar" se repetía una y otra vez.

-Suéltala-susurró amenazadoramente James. Lily escuchó sus palabras sintiendo un profundo dolor en el corazón.

Los mortífagos ya habían llegado, escuchaba el murmullo de sus voces. Seguramente rodeaban al grupo de muchachos. ¿Por qué Adolf haces esto? Se preguntó al sentir que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Vaya... vaya...-la respiración de Adolf llegaba en pleno cuello de la muchacha. Esto, a Lily, le producía repulsión, comenzó asentir un profundo asco-Quien es este amigo tuyo, Lily?

-Suéltala...-repitió en voz baja James.

-No es tono para hablarme-dijo con una sonrisa insolente en el rostro-Muestra mayor respeto ante el más leal de los mortífagos.

-Poco me importa lo que seas!-Vocifero James apretando fuertemente su varita-para mi no eres más que un pobre animal.

-Jajajaja...Quizás en algún momento tus palabras me harían daño ¿no?. Es probable que...-Tomo entre su brazos la cintura Lily, aprisionándola-Qué ocurre? Lily, cariño...-Adolf hundió su rostro en el cabello de Lily y aspiró-Que dulce aroma... ¿siempre sabrás igual?

James sentía como la sangre le hervía dentro de su cuerpo. Apretaba con más fuerza su varita. Sirius estaba atento a cada movimiento de los mortífagos, por su mente cruzaba una sola idea, "si es momento de morir me llevaré, al menos, a uno conmigo". Lupin tenía la varita preparada, realmente no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño a sus amigos. Eran los mejor que en algún momento pudiera tener. De hecho, nunca pensó que pudiera existir personas más cercanas a él. Cuando descubrieron su secreto no lo dejaron, por el contrario, lo acompañaron, se convirtieron en animagos... ¿En animagos?.

Lupin giró fuertemente la cabeza en dirección de Sirius. Había una forma de salvar a Lily. Trató de llamar la atención de su amigo, pero parecía que este estaba demasiado ocupado calculando a cual mortífago mirar con más odio. Debía tener cuidado con los movimiento que hacía, cualquiera podría ser el último.

-Sirius...-susurró, tratando de no mover mucho los labios. Pero canuto no lo había escuchado. Simplemente entornaba la vista y respiraba rápidamente.

Lupin cerró los ojos y con la varita, trató de llamar la atención de su amigo. Un simple hechizo "Atensius". La varita enviaba una pequeña descarga eléctrica a la persona que deseabas que te escuchara. Era un hechizo muy de moda entre los profesores. Y lo mejor es que era una onda invisible, solo esperaba que la reacción de Sirius no fuera la escandalosa que siempre tenía.

-Atensius-susurró. Al instante sintió como Sirius se estremecía a su lado. Lo miró rápidamente antes de que intentara matar a alguien.

Sirius, al sentir la pequeña descarga eléctrica, comenzó a gruñir como un perro amenazado. Miró a su alrededor para averiguar quien había sido el que le había mandado el maldito chispazo, pero cuando se percató de la mirada de Lupin se tranquilizo (Si eso era posible). Lupin intento explicarle, solo moviendo los labios sin sonido alguno, su plan. Pero Sirius era terco y no comprendía.

-A-NI-MA-GO-movió los labios desesperado. Sirius lo miraba sin comprender.

Lupin tendía miedo de que algún mortífago notara lo que intentaba decirle a su amigo, pero todos parecían demasiado concentrados en la escena de James, Lily y Adolf. Suspiró, aquello parecía imposible, hacerle entender a Sirius lo que su cabeza quería llevar a cavo y, más encima, en silencio era una hazaña, que Lupin, creía no cumpliría.

-Siempre quise tenerte así ¿Lo sabías?-dijo Adolf a Lily con voz seductora. Eso a James le molestó aun más. Sentía que no podría controlar la ira que recorría su sangre.

Quizás... si Adolf no fuera tan guapo. Tenía el cabello largo, de color plateado y ojos de un profundo color dorado. El viento, aunque era leve, acariciaba su piel y movía armoniosamente su pelo. Definitivamente no era el momento de admitirlo y la situación no era precisamente favorable, pero James pensó que Lily y Adolf hacía una pareja muy buena. Sacudió la cabeza, pues aquello le provocaba una mayor furia, y debía controlarse.

-Lily... Lilian Evans...-Adolf apretaba con más fuerza la cintura de la muchacha-Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperarte? No puedo estar eternamente aquí. Tengo gente a la cual visitar-se escuchó una risa general de los mortífagos-Tú serías muy útil para nosotros, tienes una gran cerebro. Podrías conseguir mucho junto a mi, ambos... uno al lado del otro, los mayores seguidores del gran señor ¿Te gusta la idea?.

Lily abrió los ojos, que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados. Al mostrar sus hermosos ojos verdes, James pudo notar la ira que también sentía. Estaba poniéndose roja, aunque no estaba muy claro por que causa, si era por qué el tipo la apretaba demasiado o por la rabia que sentía.

-Nunca...-dijo con voz entre cortada-estaría contigo.

-No, no, no...-dijo Adolf sacudiendo levemente su cabeza-Lo siento, Lily... respuesta equivocada. Francamente lo lamento mucho, el habernos encontrado con tus amiguitos de la escuela hace las cosas más complicadas-Movió a Lily hacia un lado, girándose hacía los mortífagos-Compañeros. Estoy seguro de que nuestro amo se sentirá completamente orgulloso de nosotros, si además de enviarle a la muchacha más-miró a Lily durante unos segundos-"encantadora" le enviamos a tres jóvenes fuertes que serán muy útiles en ciertas tareas desagradables que a nosotros no nos gusta hacer.

Inmediatamente, se permitió hacer una reverencia a uno de los hombres encapuchados que asistió levemente con la cabeza. Luego Con una violencia repentina, tiró a Lily a un lado, cayendo esta al suelo. Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a James. Sonrió macabramente y avanzó con paso lento hacia lo que era su presa. James abrió mucho los ojos, algo sorprendido, pero se sintió aliviado al notar que Lily no sufriría daño "Si la quiere, ella estará protegida por algún tiempo" pensó. Apuntó firmemente con su varita al pecho del hombre y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraría la sujeto, pero siempre mirándolo de frente.

-De ahora en adelante servirás a mi señor-le dijo Adolf con una voz escalofriante.

-Eso es lo que tu crees...

* * *

Los chico corrían fuera del cementerio hacia la estación mas cercana del tren. Al llegar, pararon ocultos tras una pared y calmaron la respiración. Lupin sangraba por una ceja, Sirius estaba medio cojo, James tenía una herida bastante profunda en uno de sus brazos. Lily estaba ilesa, pero aun así era la peor de los cuatro. No entendía la situación...

"El innombrable estaba allí ¡Estaba allí!" pensó con la respiración entrecortada. Le dolía fuerte mente el pecho por causa de haber corrido tanto, no estaba acostumbrada a la maratón.

Las imágenes iban a su mente como una película en blanco y negro, sin sonido... James siendo atacado por Adolf, un perro que sale de la nada... maleficios... siente que alguien la toma y tira de ella... era un tanto extraño, una piel muy áspera... El hombre de la capucha... luego, calló desmayada...

-Lily... estas bien?-dijo la voz de Sirius. La Tomaba por el hombro, pues temía que fuera a caerse.

Lily lo miró horrorizada... estaban vivos de milagro!. Sintió que sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas, tenía la piel de gallina, estaba haciendo mucho frío... de repente ya no supo más.

-LILY!-James, que se encontraba agachado en un costado, se levanto sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde y corrió para atrapar a Lily en pleno vuelo. La tomó dulcemente entre sus brazos. Ella lloraba... pero parecía que no estaba del todo conciente. Sirius lo ayudó y juntos la dejaron recostada en el suelo.

Lupin se acercó a ellos. Estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-Debemos mandar una lechuza a Dumbledore-dijo en voz baja, pero firme-vamos a mi casa... Tomen a Lily por los brazos. Yo iré a ver que no haya alguien esperándonos.

-De acuerdo-respondió Sirius.

Durante todo el camino Lily no dijo una sola palabra, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, demasiado sorprendida aún. James la miraba constantemente. Comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, él estaría en el mismo estado. No es para menos...

Luego de que Adolf se había acercado amenazadoramente a James, Lily cayó desmayada al frío césped. Uno de los encapuchas de acercó rápidamente a ella, mientras un enorme dogo negro saltaba sobre el atacante de su amigo. El encapuchado tomó una de las manos de Lily y con un movimiento brusco se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Nada tenía que envidiar al de una serpiente. Era pálido, escalofriante. Todos los mortífagos se pusieron detrás del él. Era Voldemort, el innombrable, el que no debe ser nombra, el tu-sabes-quien... la pesadilla de todos hecha realidad.

James se quedó petrificado en su puesto, no había estado esperando algo así. Si ya estaba perdidos con los mortífagos, de ninguna manera habría escapatoria frente al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. Sirius, aun en su forma de perro, no pudo ocultar su asombro. Se paró al lado de su amigo... "se acabó" pensó. Lupin, que estaba fuera del campo de visión de los mortífagos, no pensó dos veces... caviló rápidamente. Había podido lograr que Sirius se percatara de él sin que el resto lo notara, debía despistar a los mortífagos... rescatar a Lily y salir de allí. Necesitaba de un hechizo que fuera poco conocido, pero que tuviera efectos maléficos... maléficos... sangre... Snape... Lloricus!.

-Sectusempra- susurró con firmeza.

Inmediatamente, uno de los mortífagos más cercano a él, comenzó a sangrar escandalosamente. Sus gritos rompieron la tensión. Todos se giraron hacia el hombre, incluyendo Voldemort. Lupin, sin esperar más tiempo, corrió cautelosamente hacia sus amigos. Era el momento, podían correr y salir con un poco de ventaja, pero aun quedaba algo... Lily estaba impávidamente afirmada por el mago tenebroso y lo peor, es que aun estaba inconsciente.

James siguió inmediatamente a su amigo... apunto con su varita hacia otro de los mortífagos, el más alejado del grupo y repitió el ejemplo. Otro de los hombres comenzó a sangrar por profundas heridas. Voldemort parecía no comprender... Miró impetuosamente hacia los muchachos. Estos, al notar sus ojos puestos en ellos pusieron cara de sorpresa. Como si la causa de aquella aparente reacción al aire les fuera desconocida. Un movimiento a los pies del mago los hizo saltar. Lily estaba recuperando la conciencia. Pero el resto de los mortífagos no prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera a los dos hombres gravemente heridos. Nadie sabía que hacer. Lily se sacudió un poco y fijó sus ojos en los chicos. No recordaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. De repente, su expresión de extrañeza cambió. Abrió mucho los ojos y levantó la cabeza hasta alcanzar con la vista la cara del "hombre" que la tenía sujeta.

El alboroto era tan grande... Voldemort gritaba tratando de calmar a sus mortífagos mientras cuidaba de mantener atrapada a Lily. James y Lupin atacaban a cuantos mortífagos podían, mientras estaban atentos a Voldemort para que no los viera.

De la nada, Voldemort soltó un alarido desgarrador. Soltó a Lily y con furia la miró. Lily tenía levantada su varita, la mano de Voldemort estaba completamente negra. Al parecer, la chica había utilizado un hechizo de fuego, que el mago no había percibido ante tanto alboroto a su alrededor. A tropezones, la muchacha corrió hacia los chicos, llegó junto a Lupin y se abrazó a él, buscando protección.

-Idiotas!-vociferó Voldemort a sus mortífagos-Ellos son los que los están atacando!-apunto con uno de sus blancos dedos al grupo de chicos que había delante de ellos-Mátenlos!

Sirius no esperó más para actuar. Se abrió paso gruñendo, y protegió a sus amigos mientras estos corrían hacía la salida. No habían notado lo largo que era el camino. Lupin llevaba a Lily abrazada, lo que le impedía avanzar rápidamente. James, al notar esto, aminoró la marcha como ya había hecho antes y tomó a Lily de la mano. La apuró, de esa manera, Remus tenía más libertad para moverse y proteger la espalda del grupo.

* * *

Cuando la señora Lupin abrió la puerta de entrada de su hermosa casa, vio a cuatro niños en el peor de los estados. Horrorizada se hizo a un lado para ceder el paso apresurado de dos de los jóvenes que sujetaban a una chica de pelo rojo. El último del grupo, entró en la cocina e inmediatamente salió con un vaso de agua en la mano. Sentaron a la muchacha en uno de los sillones de la sala y le pusieron el vaso delante de la nariz para que lo bebiera, pero ella parecía no reaccionar. Tenía la vista fija en un punto, al parecer un punto que estaba en el infinito, completamente perdida.

La señora Lupin no sabía que hacer. Se acercó y con voz preocupada le habló a su hijo:

-Remus, cariño, que ha pasado!

-Nos han atacado-respondió el chico con voz tomada. Aún intentaba darle de beber el agua a la chica.

-Quien!

-Voldemort...-La mujer ahogó un grito con sus manos y corrió escalera arriba gritando a su esposo. Lupin corrió tras su madre temiendo que se matara ante tanta histeria.

-Espera!-fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar James y Sirius.

-Canuto-dijo de repente James-debes escribir a Dumbledore. El tiene que saber lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ve, yo me quedo con Lily.

-Cornamenta...-empezó Sirius, pero James no lo dejó terminar.

-Debes mandar la lechuza, Canuto!-Le reprochó.

Sirius se levantó, pero sintió que alguien tiraba lo que le quedaba de chaqueta. Se giró y vio la mano de Lily aferrando su prenda de vestir.

-Espera...-dijo con voz débil.

-Qué ocurre Lily?-preguntó James dejando el vaso a un lado.

-Mis padres...-dijo mientras sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-Qué ocurre con ellos?-cuestionó Sirius temiendo lo peor.

-Adolf!-dijo James comprendiendo todo al instante. Se levantó y corrió hacía la habitación que compartía con Sirius. Sintió unos pasos apresurados tras él. Sabía quien era...-Sirius! Debemos advertir a los padres de Lily.

-Qué tienen que ver ellos?-pregunto tomando una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino.

-Nosotros frustramos el intento de Adolf de llevarse a Lily... es un mortífago, Voldemort estaba allí!.

-Los Evans están en peligro!-terminó Sirius pegándose fuertemente en la frente-muy bien James, tú escribe a los Evans, yo a Dumbledore.

James llevaba escrita la primera línea de la nota, cuando un chillido procedente de la sala lo hizo derramar la tinta sobre el pergamino. Sirius corrió lo más rápido que podía con su pierna enferma. Pisándole los talones iba James junto a una gran mancha oscura en la camisa.

James alcanzó a ver como una lechuza leonada salía por la chimenea. Su siguiente visión fue la de Lily llorando histéricamente mientras sujetaba un nota con sus manos. Se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, derramando lágrimas y fuertes sollozos. Segundos después, Lupin llegó junto a ellos.

-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!-Decía descontrolada. Ninguno de los tres amigos se atrevía a acercarse. Temían enterarse del contenido de la carta... aunque, tenían muy claro de que se trataba-James! Mis padres!

Lily estiró los brazos hacía James, este inmediatamente dio un paso al frente. La abrazó con fuerza, como ya había hecho tiempo atrás.

No es junto que las personas que más queremos tengan que irse. Esta vida parece no tener un significado sin ellas. ¿Qué será de aquellos sujetos que de ahora en adelante siguen un rumbo solas? A veces creemos que la felicidad no existe, simplemente pequeños momentos donde creemos estar contentos...

-No me sueltes James...-dijo gimoteando la pelirroja-no me abandones...

-Nunca, Lily... nunca.


	7. Mi pequeña obsesión

Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter!

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Séptimo Capítulo: "Mi pequeña obsesión"**

_**Por Jane.Camui**_

El silencio inundaba cada uno de los rincones de la sala donde un chico de anteojos descansaba. Aquella noche James no pudo dormir, se desveló con aquel extraño sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos no veía más que tinieblas y muerte, un pesadilla que lo molestaba cada vez más firmemente y por más que tratara de evitarlo no podía dejar de sentir la sensación de preocupación, aunque su conciente le repitiera una y otra vez que no era más que una pesadilla y que no tenía que tener necesariamente relación con la realidad.

Suspiró y retiro las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo. Derrotado por la pesadilla se puso de pie en busca de un vaso con agua. A su lado, en el piso y muy quieto, se encontraba su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Un poco más allá y con las mantas hasta el cuello se encontraba su otro amigo, Remus Lupin. Cada uno de ellos significaba una parte importante en su vida, las personas que lo hacían ser quien era.

Pasó cerca de la escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores, sonrió tristemente al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Cada una de las lágrimas de la mujer parecían grabadas en su corazón, cada lamento, cada congoja le partía el alma de una forma lenta y dolorosa. "Si yo me siento mal, ella se debe sentir morir" pensó dirigiendo su vista a la escalera al detenerse delante. Pensó en ella, en como dormiría con pequeños sollozos derribando el silencio de la habitación que James y Sirius le habían cedido. La pensó recostada con los ojos cerrados, siendo poseída por el sueño... con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar... con sus manos apretando la de James, siendo invadida por la soledad y con un aire de fragilidad.

-Lily...-susurró.

-No podemos hacer nada...-dijo la voz de Sirius desde la sala.

-Lo sé...-respondió Lupin.

El muchacho de anteojos entró a la cocina, tomó un vaso y con cierta brusquedad lo llenó con agua. Volvió al pasillo que daba a la sala y se apoyó en la pared mirando nuevamente la escalera, como si esperara que en cualquier momento ella bajara con la sonrisa fija en aquel hermoso rostro que tenía, con la felicidad que desde hacía unos meses parecía haber perdido. Desde que Annie se marchó, desde que Él le comenzó a quitar todo lo que para ella era importante. Apretó cada vez con más fuerza el vaso... sintiendo como el odio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como el enojo se reflejaba en sus ojos... el vidrio parecía ceder ante la fuerza... Una mota de rencor emanaba de su piel, trastornando sus pensamientos y alterando sus sentimientos de manera profunda y romántica...

Un ruido de cristal roto llegó a los oídos de los dos chicos que se encontraban en la sala. El sonido los sacó de un salto de la bolsa de dormir y con agilidad llegaron al inicio de la escalera con las varitas en las manos y listas para lanzar el primer maleficio. Al ver a James con la mano ensangrentada y el charco de agua junto a pequeñas gotas rojas que manchaban el piso, ambos no pudieron evitar un suspiro de alivio.

-Pensé que había entrado alguien-dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer un paño de la nada.

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro mientras sostenía el paño que Sirius le tendía.

-Qué ocurre James?-preguntó Lupin mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

-Nada...-respondió vagamente.

Sirius miró a Lupin encogiéndose de hombros. Movió la cabeza en señal de resignación, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo. Lupin movió la varita y limpió el agua, el cristal y las gotitas de sangre. James seguía apoyado en la pared, limpiando vagamente su herida. No muy conciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-Ohh! Vamos!-Dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco. James levantó la vista hasta la de Sirius y pudo ver la cara que su amigo ponía-Deja de estar aquí mirando como idiota el vacío. Ella está arriba, sola y triste... te necesita¿No la escuchas sollozar?

James se quedó en silencio, agudizando el oído. Y lo escuchó... Lily, Lily estaba llorando. Con un solo impulso subió toda la escalera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido y al mismo tiempo causando tanto estrago a su alrededor que pensó despertaría a toda la cuadra, pero aquello no le importó, solo quería llegar junto a la chica. Acurrucarla junto a él, quitarle todo el dolor y transmitirle tranquilidad. Cuando llegó junto a la habitación, puso el oído junto a la puerta para escuchar lo que ocurría dentro. El llanto de la chica era inconfundible...

Se propuso entrar, había puesto la mano en la manija y la giró con cautela, pero luego se sintió como un idiota. Era obvio que ella iba a llorar, no era para menos... sus padres habían muerto, se encontraba en medio de la nada, su mente no la dejaría descansar durante días recordándole una y otra vez que estaba abandonada en un mundo cruel y triste... Cerro silenciosamente. Se dejó caer junto a la pared. Se quedó allí escuchando los lamentos de la muchacha, velando por ella en secreto.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily no salió de su habitación. Sirius no paraba de recibir a todas las personas que visitaban la casa, profesores, aurores, miembros del ministerio, brujas desconocidas, magos paradójicos y bichos extraños.

Lupin contaba a todos lo que había ocurrido mientras Sirius gritaba de la puerta uno que otro dato que Lupin estaba pasando por alto. La señora Lupin servía tazas de té a todos y el padre de Remus hacía todo lo posible por mantener el orden dentro de la sala.

Hacia el medio día, Lily seguía encerrada en la habitación sin dar señales de vida. James estaba desesperado. Se paseaba delante de la puerta como un perro esperando a su presa. Apoyó, como ya había hecho la noche anterior, el odio en la puerta esperando escuchar alguna señal. Pero todo parecía muerto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y develó lo que no había dentro de ella...

-Lily!-Preguntó James mirando la ventana de la habitación abierta y las cortinas ondeando por causa del viento. Su mente trabajo el doble de rápido de lo que correspondía. Corrió escalera abajo y tomo a Sirius de un brazo, lo arrastró hasta la habitación de la colorina.

-No está! No está, Sirius!

-Qué quieres decir con eso que no está?-le preguntó al mismo tiempo que intentaba no caer por la escalera.

-Ella no está, se lanzó por la ventana!-Dijo James apurando el paso de manera sorprendente.

-QUÉ!-gritó Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ambos chicos entraron el la habitación. James se quedó junto a la puerta, mirando la ventana abierta. Sirius se paró a unos centímetros de esta, temiendo mirar hacia fuera. Lupin, que apareció segundos después atraído probablemente por el grito de Sirius miró a sus dos amigos buscando una explicación. Solo le costo un par de segundos más entender lo que ocurría. Con la mirada buscó a la chica por la habitación...

-Dónde está?-preguntó pálido.

-Salto...-fue todo lo que dijo Sirius.

-Saltó?-preguntó en un susurro Lupin.

Vio como Sirius asistía con la cabeza lentamente. Lupin dirigió su mirada a James que parecía a punto de caer muerto. Remus pensó que hacía considerables esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas. Fue conciente de que apretaba sus puños más de lo que un ser humano en condiciones normales haría. El mismo no sabía que hacer o que decir. ¿Lily había saltado por la ventana¿se había matado?

-No... no es verdad...-dijo el castaño moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-No está Lupin-dijo Sirius aún mirando hacía la ventana.

Así los encontró Peter, los tres chicos casi hipnotizados por la imagen de la ventana abierta, mientras unas blancas costinas parecían danzar junto al viento. Ninguno con la suficiente valentía para mirar por ella y constatar si el cuerpo de la colorina estaba enterrado en la nieve. Quizá con un charco de sangre y más blanca que la nieve misma. Peter frunció el entrecejo y se paró junto a James, miró hacia la ventana con aire de no entender lo que ocurría.

-Qué se supone que estamos mirando?-preguntó con cautela.

-Li...-Logró decir James.

-Li...?-repitió el muchacho haciendo una mueca, como si eso le permitiera atar cabos-Li qué?

-Ly-terminó Sirius.

-Lily-Apuntó Lupin caminando hacía la ventana, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ver lo que no deseaba saber.

-Lily? Qué tiene Lily?-preguntó el regordete aún sin entender.

-Lily saltó!-Gritó Sirius perdiendo toda la paciencia.

Peter se quedó petrificado, pero al momento siguiente salió corriendo escalera abajo gritando a los cuatro viento.

-LILY EVANS SE MATÓ!-reveló a todos los presentes. Se escucharon gritos ahogados, el ruido sordo de la porcelana rota, el eco de sillas arrastrándose, el caminar apresurado de alguna que otra persona.

Todo iba demasiado rápido, gente corriendo de un lado para otro, sin saber como reaccionar ante los hechos, tropezando unas con otras, una mujer llorando desconsolada en una esquina de la habitación, la mitad de las tazas rotas en el suelo. Peter había caído desmayado en medio de aquel tumulto. Dumbledore entró en medio del desorden, miró a todos lados...

-Disculpe-dijo a un hombre que escribía apresuradamente un nota-usted podría...

Pero el hombre se hizo a un lado al terminar de escribir la carta. Dumbledore se acercó entonces a la mujer que lloraba.

-Lamento molestarla...-dijo con voz leve-podría decirme donde...

-Ahhhh!-dijo la mujer sollozando aun con más fuerza y tapando su cara con las manos. Dumbledore pensó que sería mejor no seguir intentando con ella. Finalmente, un poco más allá, cerca de la puerta de entrada, vio al señor Lupin.

-Lupin-dijo con voz potente para que lo escuchara-Me harías el favor...

-Es horrible-dijo el hombre moviendo lo cabeza en señal de negación.

-Lo sé...-respondió el mago de edad con paciencia-pero necesito que tú...

-Quien lo iría a pensar...-suspiró el señor Lupin.

-Lupin, por favor!-dijo Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos.

-Era un tan buena chica...

-Alguien aquí sería tan amable...

-Cómo pudo terminar así?

-Necesito que alguno de ustedes...

-Tenía tanto que hacer aún, una vida fabulosa...

Haciendo gala de los buenos modales que tenía, se retiró resignado y pensando que todo aquello tenía muy poco de sentido. Nadie conocía a los señores Evans que él supiera, y le sorprendía que se tomaran la muerte de la pareja como algo tan personal. Se sentó en una de las escalas y sacó el tan ansiado sorbete de limón. Todos estaban medios locos, sordos y escandalosos. No le prestaban atención, así que pensó que esperar a que alguien tomara la cordura como actitud para poder conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba saber era la mejor solución. Escuchó unos pasos aproximándose. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Remus Lupin pálido como el pergamino y con los ojos inexpresivos.

-Señor Lupin?-dijo levantándose, ayudo a Lupin a terminar de bajar las escaleras-que le ocurre?-preguntó mirando evaluadoramente sus ojos.

-Lily...-dijo casi sin voz.

-Qué tiene la señorita Evans?-preguntó guiándolo a una silla vacía.

-Esta... esta...-dijo Lupin mirando sus manos temblorosas-muerta?

-Es una pregunta?-dijo Dumbledore poniéndose serio-tenía entendido que la señorita Evans estaba aquí, y si no me equivoco esta tu casa Remus.

-Lo... lo sé...no, no era una pregunta.

-Está afirmando que la señorita Evans está muerta?

Lupin terminó asistiendo con la cabeza. Dumbledore, que se había hincado al lado de Lupin, se levantó lentamente. Miró a todos lados, comprendiendo lo que ocurría. Suspiró con ímpetu y caminó con paso firme hacia la escalera. Subió por ella sacando la varita mágica. Llegó junto a la habitación donde Sirius y James estaban. Los encontró afuera de la pieza, demasiado tristes como para bajar al primer piso. Tensó el rostro, pues un amago de sonrisa parecía haberse formado. También, al igual que todos, fijó su vista en la ventada de la habitación. Pero ahora había algo diferente, una lechuza rojiza había aparecido. Miraba con ojos tristes, movía el pico de modo que un leve sonido salía de su garganta, quizá lloraba, quizá estaba dando una señal de cansancio. Dumbledore le hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. James y Sirius miraban el suelo... El profesor nunca los había visto tan abatidos. Dio un apretón en el hombro a cada uno.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Ella saltó-dijo Sirius con voz tomada.

-Saltó...-repitió James abriendo los ojos, parecía un poco demente. Dumbledore carraspeo y fijó su vista nuevamente en la lechuza que ladeó la cabeza.

-Quien de ustedes vio el cuerpo?-Dijo el profesor al momento de mirar nuevamente a sus alumnos.

-Ver el cuerpo?-dijo Sirius levantando la vista hasta el anciano hombre-Usted de verdad cree que podríamos acercarnos siquiera unos metros a su cuerpo?

-Pues si me está diciendo que ella saltó y si el señor Lupin me apunta que Lily Evans está muerta, alguno tiene que haber visto el cadáver.

-Dumbledore!-Dijo Sirius algo alarmado. Albus pasó por alto el hecho de que Sirius lo había llamado por su nombre sin anteponer la partícula "profesor"-Ella saltó por la ventana, no estaba en la habitación, solo la ventana abierta... no necesitamos nada más para confirmar lo que es verdad.

La lechuza soltó un chillido. Dumbledore movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Creyó que quizá el frío les afectaba las neuronas o que los sucesos del día anterior les había alterando las realidades.

-De acuerdo...me acercaré para ver el estado del cuerpo-

-NO!-gritó Sirius poniéndose entre la puerta de entrada a la habitación y el profesor.

-Por qué no señor Black?

-Ella era nuestra amiga...

-y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó con paciencia.

-James!-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo, buscando apoyo. El muchacho de anteojos se encogió de hombros y se hizo aun lado, dándole la espalda. No había sido capaz de mirar por le ventana, solo imaginar el cuerpo frío de la muchacha le hacía desear la muerte. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella, sin sus duras palabras, sin su grosera forma expresarse con él. Sin aquel aire soñador, con esos hermosos ojos verdes, sin su pelo rojo ondeando en el viento...

-Esta muerta...-dijo en voz alta para si mismo, tratando de convencerse.

-Muerta eh?-dijo la voz de Dumbledore a su espalda-muerta... me preguntó si los muertos tienen la costumbre de caminar... Claro, eso puede ser, si es un Inferi, pero no creo que ella lo sea ¿o sí?

-De que está hablando?-dijo Sirius.

Una risa femenina rompió la tensión del grupo. James creyó que se volvía loco, escuchaba su risa tan real y tan cercana. La sentía cerca... Se giró y miró a su amigo. Sirius tenía los ojos como plato. Él también había escuchado la risa de la muchacha... eso quiere decir que...

-vaya! Tampoco ríen ¿verdad?-dijo Dumbledore notablemente divertido-y temo que ella se está partiendo de la risa.

-Tu no viste el cuerpo...-Susurró Sirius a James, frunciendo en entrecejo-y Dumbledore, cuando entró en la casa, tampoco.

-Debo decir, antes de que el Señor Black le quite los ojos a su compañero de clase, que la señorita Evans, que en estos momentos se destornilla de la risa, estaba teniendo una conversación conmigo.

-Idiota-dijo Sirius con los ojos grises fijos en los de su amigo.

A James no le importó la molestia de Sirius, no le importó que Dumbledore lo considerara un torpe, no le importó que todo el revuelo causado fuera culpa de un error cometido por él. Solo quería abrazar a la chica, no apartarla nunca más de su lado, protegerla y darle todo lo que ella quería. Sintió tal alivio al verla al otro lado de la puerta, partida de la risa en una cama, que no fue plenamente conciente de sus movimientos. Cerró la puerta con un solo golpe, se dirigió a la muchacha y con la fuerza que solo un experto jugador de Quidditch puede adquirir, la tomo de una mano y la abrazó. Lily abrió los ojos hasta más no poder de la sorpresa. Sentía nuevamente sus cálidos brazos en rodeando su cuerpo, de manera afectuosa y algo posesiva. Las mejillas le ardían e imaginó el rojo de su rostro. No sabía donde meter las manos, que en esos momentos parecían sobrarle. Sin saber donde ponerlas o donde ellas misma podría esconderse, sintió como James la apretaba con más fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando junto al de ella de manera descontrolada. Sentía su respiración, algo sobresaltada, junto a su odio. Su cuerpo perdió la movilidad, atontada, extrañada, sobresaltada... Los labios levemente abiertos causa de la sorpresa.

-Estúpida...-susurró James cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Ja... James?-dijo la colorina entorpecida.

-Tonta-dijo aún en voz baja-por qué eres así?

-No... no...-Dijo Lily tratando de mantener la calma y rogando por qué él no notara lo agitado que estaba su corazón-No entiendo... James?

El no habló, se quedó allí, abrazándola... durante largo rato, sin prestar atención a los gritos del exterior, quizá de euforia, quizá de rabia, molestia o alegría. Perdido en el cabello de la chica, sintiendo el estallido de su corazón, conciente de que ella estaba junto a él, con vida. El temor de perderla, de saberla lejos y de no poder verla nunca más, aunque fuera lejanamente, le traicionó los pensamientos, llevándolo a conclusiones apresuradas. Pero estaba contento por eso, feliz de saber que no era cierto, que su pesadilla no se había hecho realidad. El constate idea de que su visión se podría volver un hecho existente lo volvía loco... Pero no, allí estaba ella. En sus brazos, viva...

-Por qué eres así conmigo?-preguntó con voz más firme y alejándola un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos. A eso hermosos ojos verdes. Tomo sus brazos para que no se apartara.

La miró serio, directo a los ojos. Lily se quedó petrificada al sentir como sus penetrantes ojos castaño claro la hacían sentir vulnerable. Le soltó un brazo y con su mano corrió uno de los mechones de su rojo cabello, despejando una desus mejillas. La acarició de manera suave y cuidadosa. Lily sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto. El estómago dando vueltas dentro de ella, saltando, y su mente que le pedía a gritos que reaccionara, pero ella estaba absorta en sus ojos, perdida en el mar castaño que tenía delante de ella. Sintió como la otra mano de James acariciaba su otra mejilla, y él aún allí, pendiente de su reacción... Se acerco lentamente a su labios, y los rozó, logrando un sobresalto de la colorina, pero no fue suficiente para que la alejara de él. Ni ella misma deseaba alejarse. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus cariños.

-Lily...-susurro en sus labios-Lily Evans...

¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que mencionar su apellido? Los verdes ojos de Lily comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas... Cuando James notó esto ya no esperó más... Posó los labios en los de Lily. La besó tiernamente al comienzo, presionando con cautela sus labios, tratando de demostrarle con aquel simple gesto todo lo que su corazón sentía, todo lo que ella no creía. Tratando de transmitirle lo que ninguna otra chica le hacia sentir, enseñándole que todo en ella era perfecto, su forma tímida de responder al beso, la forma virginal que tenía de tomar sus labios entre los suyo. Infantil en algún grado, tratando de pedirle que jamás la dejara sola, y el tratando de hacerle entender que ella era su mundo y sin su mundo el no existía. Entregándole el goce que experimentaba al verla sonreír...Lily posó sus manos sobre las de James, que aún aferraban el rostro de la chica. Sintiendo aún la profundidad del beso... Hasta que finalmente, la necesidad de aire, los separó.

James no despego sus ojos, tratando de gravar aquella sensación en su mente. Lily bajo la vista hasta sus pies, avergonzada. Pero cuando escuchó la risa de James, la vergüenza incrementó. Lo miró, reía placidamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y sus manos junto a las de Lily. Ella quiso salir de allí, esconderse y rogar para que nunca la volviera a ver.

-Tranquila...-dijo James al parar de reír y la atrajo hacia si-No me rió de ti, no...-Lily apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchó su corazón palpitando. Sonrió, feliz...

-Entonces de qué?-preguntó tímidamente.

-De lo mucho que te quiero, de lo estúpido que me siento a tu lado, lo que eres capaz...

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la colorina, dijo levantando un poco la cabeza.

-Lily, Siempre creí que era impasible, una persona a la que los sentimientos del resto no le afectaban. Incapaz de amar tanto a un ser humano-Lily se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo hablar de esa manera-pero cuando me di cuenta de que estabas allí, junto a mí en una sala de clases, mi mundo se derrumbó. Descubrí que no era todo poderoso, que era un sujeto endeble, con defectos y cualidades como el resto y sobre todo que tenía una debilidad, extraña por cierto, pero que podía hacer de mi vida un infierno o, en el mejor de los casos, un sueño.

-Sigo sin entender la parte graciosa...

-Jajajajja! Lily, tú eres aquella debilidad, mi pequeña obsesión...


	8. Ella no merece sufrir más

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, me demoré en actualizar, pero aquí esta!****  
Como lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Octavo capítulo: "Ella no merece sufrir más"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

_Una suave brisa levantaba el cabello de la muchacha de diecisiete años que recorría una pequeña iglesia al norte de Privet Drive. Su vestido negro ondeaba delicadamente mientras la colorina hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. Su caminar lento y melancólico era el único testigo de su dolor, la iglesia estaba desierta. Todos los familiares y amigos de la familia Evans se habían marchado entregándole como único consuelo a la más pequeña de las hermanas un aliento de fuerza, algo que de nada le servía. Su hermana, Petunia, se presentó con los ojos enrojecidos, había abrazado a su hermana como nunca antes la había tocado, ambas estrechándose con fuerza... demasiado dolidas para ocultar lo que de verdad sentían. Las palabras de hermana aún resonaban en su cabeza..."Ven a casa conmigo, Lily. No seas tonta, aléjate de todo esto. No ves el daño que nos está causando?. Vernon y yo te acogeremos en nuestra casa, aún puedes hacer algo valioso con tu vida. Ven conmigo...". Pero Lily no podía aceptar, por mucho que ella deseara volver a atrás y tener una vida normal. Alejándose de todo aquello... aquello que le recordaba..._

_Luego de sus padres ya nada le quedaba, y sabía que la amistad con su hermana duraría hasta que esta se diera cuenta de que los causante de las muertes habían sido personas como ella._

_-Fueron mago...-dijo sentándose en el piso mientras una pequeña flor era tomada entre sus manos, una flor que había caído del ataúd de su madre. La miró, ya sin estar muy segura de lo que deseaba. Las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas como ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir-Quiero salir de aquí...-Sintió como se ahogaba, cerró los ojos... buscando paz y un camino que seguir-qué hago? Que hago?-se preguntó una y otra vez. Lloró en silencio durante largo rato, agachada en el suelo de frío mármol mientras una corriente de aire acariciaba la piel de la muchacha._

_-Lily... ven conmigo-Dijo una voz detrás de ella. La chica se giró horrorizada. Esa voz, ella reconocía esa voz... era la de...-Ven aquí! _

_-No! ALEJATE!-vociferó la colorina, mientras corría desesperada hacía la puerta de la iglesia, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Al girar la cabeza, vio horrorizada, la sonrisa de Adolf._

_-NOOOO!_

-ES UNA PESADILLA! NO PASA NADA!-gritó Sirius al lado de ella.

-Qué!-preguntó alarmada al mismo tiempo se sentaba precipitadamente en la cama. Estaba sudorosa y temblaba de manera impresionante.

-Es solo un mal sueño Lily-le dijo dulcemente Lupin sentándose junto a ella, mientras le tendía un vaso con agua.

-Gra... gracias-dijo ella mientras recibía el vaso. Sintió su corazón latiendo de manera violenta en su pecho, pero el alivio que sintió al comprobar que no había sido más que un mal sueño la tranquilizo, pero inmediatamente esa sensación desapareció. Había buscado con la mirada a James, pero no lo encontró. Se sintió inquieta einsegura¿Dónde estaba?.

-El viene inmediatamente-le dijo Remus interpretando de manera correcta la mirada agobiada de la chica. Esta asistió con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Qué pasó!-Dijo la voz del muchacho al entrar de manera apresurada en la habitación, derribando una silla. Venía vestido con ropa muggle y su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo acostumbrado.

-Una pesadilla.

-Ah...-dijo James mientras recogía la silla-Entonces, buenas noches!

-Te vas!-dijo Lily sin pensar. Todas las miradas se fijaron ella. Un suave rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

-Emmm...Sí?-Le dijo con una mueca, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y se apoyaba en la pared.

-Es el momento de la retirada, Canuto-dijo Lupin poco disimulado y se levantó, seguido por un sonriente Sirius, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si le guiñó un ojos a su amigo. La puerta se cerró dejando a James y a Lily en una situación bastante incómoda.

-Ya estás bien?-preguntó James tratando de no mirarla.

-Sí, gracias...-respondió ella observando sus sabanas y sintiéndose tonta.

-Necesitas algo?

-No...creo que no-repuso Lily.

-Entonces puedo ir a descansar?-preguntó contemplando la ventana de manera indiferente. Lily parpadeó durante unos segundos, pensando que quizá no había escuchado bien.

-Qué?-dijo endeblemente.

-Si no precisas algo, si está todo bien... supongo que ya no es necesario que me quede aquí ¿Verdad? Así que me gustaría ir a dormir-aclaró sin cambiar de postura. Lily sentía como el corazón se le oprimía ¿qué era lo que había pasado¿Por qué de repente James había cambiado tanto con ella? Pensó que quizás... Que luego de todo lo que había ocurrido...

-Puedo o no?-dijo James caminando hacía la ventana. Comprobó que estaba bien cerrada, para luego correr la cortina, privándola de la vista al exterior. Lily al escuchar el golpe en la ventana pareció salir de sus pensamientos, fijó la vista en el chico y con dureza le respondió.

-Sí, vete!-le indicó mientras se tapaba con las mantas hasta la cabeza, ocultándola. Cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba produciendo un fuerte ruido se levantó y corrió la cortinas de la ventana, molesta consigo misma.

-Eso me pasa por ser tan estúpida!

* * *

-Cualquier cosa, lo que sea que necesites solo envíanos una lechuza-dijo la señora Lupin abrazando a la chica con cariño.

-No dudes en avisarnos si algo está pasando-le dijo el padre de Remus a la chica.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijo Lily con una triste sonrisa en los labios-de verdad, agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí. A sido...-intentó decir "agradable", pero no puedo. Buscó dentro de su cabeza alguna palabra que lograra definir lo que su pecho trataba de expresar, solo encontraba gratitud, un infinito sentimiento de agradecimiento. Suspiró resignada-Muchas gracias...-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No te preocupes querida. Todo va a estar bien-le dijo la señora Lupin mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas-Vaya! Será mejor que te apresures! El tren está por partir. Alguien los esperará en Hogsmeade para llevarlos al castillo.

Lily asistió con la cabeza y entró en el tren. La señora Lupin se limpió una pequeña lágrima del rostro y se giró para despedirse de los tres merodeadores.

-Hijo-dijo la mujer abrazando a Remus-Cuídate mucho ¿sí? Envíanos una carta luego de cada luna llena...

-Siempre lo hago mamá-se quejó el muchacho. La mujer sonrió con nostalgia y acarició la mejilla de su incómodo hijo.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero nunca está de más recórtelo. Te amo-luego besó la mejilla del licántropo.

-Remus, espero que sepas comportarte durante este semestre, por favor... si es necesario amarra a Peter, pero ya no causen más problemas.

-A Peter?-preguntó extrañado James. Sirius sonrió inocentemente.

-No se preocupe señor Lupin-Intervino Sirius, ampliando aún más aquella sonrisa-Lupin y James, de ahora en adelante, están bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Genial, Sirius... Ahora se quedará más tranquilo-dijo James en un susurro a su amigo.

La señora y el señor Lupin se despidieron de James y Sirius alegando un poco de compostura durante lo que quedaba de año y le pidieron por favor al chico de ojos grises que para el próximo cumpleaños de la señora Lupin no enviara como obsequio un "ladrillo genuino del colegio Hogwarts" como rezaba la tarjeta de felicitaciones. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall habían tenido que recorrer todo el castillo buscando el hueco donde supuestamente iba el ladrillo, luego de que Sirius declarara habérsele olvidado. El director lo había encontrado muy gracioso, incluso lo había definido como una "búsqueda del tesoro", pero por otro lado, la profesora McGonagall terminó dos días en la enfermería por un fuerte dolor de espalda.

-Cuiden a Lily y estudien mucho!-gritó la señora Lupin al mismo tiempo que despedía con la mano a los muchachos que ya estaban sobre el tren que, con cada segundo, tomaba más velocidad.

-No! NO LE DE IDEAS A SU HIJO!-vociferó Sirius arrugando la nariz. La pareja Lupin suspiró acostumbrada y les sonrieron hasta que se perdieron de la vista.

Los tres chicos se giraron y miraron como la colorina tenía una pequeña pelea con su pelo que no se quería quedar quiero. James la miró y sintió como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

-Vamos mi querida señorita!-Dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por los hombros. Lily sonrió de forma lastimera. Lupin puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Vamos...-Dijo el licántropo mientras tomaba su baúl y lo empuja por el desocupado pasillo.

-Qué le pasa a Canuto?-preguntó el chico de anteojos extrañado, mientras seguían a Sirius y a Lily.

-Se propuso como meta alegrar la vida de Lily-le respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros-Tu sabes como es. Sirius cree que mientras el esté al lado de ella todo estará bien. Tiene ese egocentrismo que a veces es capaz de nublar su cabeza, privándolo de la posibilidad de llegar a una conclusión correcta-James rió ante las palabras de su amigo y pensó que quizá si era posible que Sirius subiese el ánimo de la chica.

-Este compartimiento le parece bien, señorita?-preguntó mientras hacía una reverencia teatralmente exagerada.

-Claro, está perfecto-dijo Lily en un susurro. Ya era costumbre escucharla hablar de esa forma-Aunque todo el tren esta vació.

-Eso no es verdad!-Dijo Sirius poniendo cara de herido. Lily negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, tomando asiento al lado de la ventana.

-Ya te decidiste o nos cambiaremos de nuevo de vagón?-preguntó Remus al entrar en el compartimiento. Sirius se hizo el ofendido y se sentó al lado de Lily. James imitó a Lupin y se sentó frente a la chica, mientras que Remus ocupaba el asiento de su derecha-Sirius, que fue exactamente lo que dijiste a mi padre? Por qué dijo que si era necesario amarráramos a Colagusano?-Dijo Lupin mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila.

-Ahhh!-Sirius rió conforme consigo mismo-le dije que el causante de todos nuestros castigos era Peter-James intercambió una mirada con Remus-Qué!-preguntó Sirius.

-Quieres decir...que todos los desastres que has causado durante los seis años y medio que llevamos en el colegio son creados por la mente maestra de Colagusano?-Dijo James lento y claro. Sirius se quedó pensando durante unos momentos.

-Tienes razón, imposible de creer-declaró-Tú padre es un ingenuo-le dijo a Remus.

La locomotora color escarlata avanzaba a través de los verdes prados, alejándose de Londres y acercándose cada vez más a Escocia, al castillo del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Lily no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, donde una suave lluvia golpeaba las ventanas del tren. James la miraba constantemente mientras trataba de controlarse, las ansias de levantarse y abrazarla parecían dominarlo. Con cada pensamiento, James se molestaba más. Se acomodó en el sillón con brusquedad, tratando de encontrar una posición que le impidiera fijar su vista en la chica, pero por más se me movía y por más que intentaba no prestar atención a la represiva mirada que Lily le estaba dando, no puedo llegar a esa posición.

-Te ocurre algo Cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

-Sí, me pasa algo...-respondió con voz más dura de lo que el mismo hubiese deseado. Sin poder evitarlo miró a Lily de manera fría. Como respuesta, la chica bajó la cabeza con las mejillas adquiriendo un dulce color carmesí. Lupin rió por lo bajo y Sirius movió la cabeza en un gesto de resignación-Iré a dar una vuelta por el tren... Quizá encuentro a alguien con quien entretenerme-Dijo James antes de levantarse y dibujar una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Al escuchar las palabras del chico de anteojos, Lily levantó la cabeza y lo miró con enojo. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso quería decir, James Potter saldría a cazar chicas.

-Idiota-susurró cruzándose de brazos y mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

-Perdón? Dijiste algo?-preguntó James interrumpiendo su salida del compartimiento y mirándola.

-Yo!-preguntó la pelirroja con un exagerado gesto de la mano-No, para nada. Qué podría haber dicho!-le espetó irónicamente mientras sus ojos verdes soltaban destellos de irritación.

-Pues yo creo que...-comenzó Sirius pero Lupin le hizo callar con una patada, estaba bastante entretenido con aquella pequeña conversación.

-Claro... por qué si tuvieras algo que decir...lo harías ¿no?-le dijo James con la misma naturalidad con la que se comenta el tiempo.

-De eso debes estar seguro. Aunque no soy yo la que no dice las cosas cuando es el momento-aseguró Lily con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

-Estás segura?-Preguntó James con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lily solo lo miró, segura a lo que el chico hacía referencia... "pero yo no tengo nada que decir, todo a quedado muy claro" pensó con amargura.

-Segura-Indicó con voz enérgica.

-Entonces, en ese caso... me disculpan-y salió del compartimiento cerrando más fuerte de lo necesario. Sirius escuchó como Lily resoplaba disgustada y se giraba para mirar nuevamente por la ventana más molesta que antes y con los brazos fuertemente cruzados. Lupin se limitó a sonreír y a levantar el libro ocultando el rostro. Sirius miró hacía la puerta recién cerrada y se levantó de improvisto, logrando el sobresalto de la chica.

-A dónde vas?-interrogó Lupin bajando su libro. Sirius no contestó, salió del compartimiento sin decir palabra alguna.

-Está molesto!-preguntó Lily sin entender. Últimamente todo le parecía extraño. James con esa actitud endemoniada, indiferente y alejado, como si Lily hubiese dicho algo malo. Pero nada tenía sentido, su actitud no tenía explicación coherente. Luego, para empeorar las cosas, la hacía creer culpable. Como si ella fuera la causante de todo eso, como si ella estuviera siendo fría y mal educada con él.

-Eso parece... le dijiste algo?-preguntó cautelosamente el chico mirando de reojos a la colorina. Ella se puso derecha en el asiento y miró con los ojos entrecerrados de una forma bastante amenazadora-Olvidado!-se apresuró a decir Remus.

James apoyo la frente contra el helado vidrio de la ventana del pasillo, observando como la lluvia caía, mojando todo a su paso. Se había alejado bastante de compartimiento, tratando de alejar al mismo tiempo de su mente todo lo que le molestaba, lo que le incomodaba, lo que no entendía. Había esperado que luego de todo lo acontecido en casa de los Lupin las cosas entre Lily y él cambiaran, había esperado que ella dejara de lado su extraña forma de ser con él para comenzar lo que con tantas ansias James esperaba: Tenerla a su lado, dejándole estar con ella aunque sea de compañía en la soledad. Y así había ocurrido, James lo comprobaba cada vez que veía sus ojos, seguro que en algunos momentos la mirada de ella le rogaba que se quedara, implorándole para que le entregara todo lo que James quería darle. Pero algo estaba mal... inmediatamente, al imaginar la imagen de ambos juntos, James sentía una opresión en la garganta. Recordaba aquel extraño sueño que durante tanto tiempo lo perseguía... Ya había pasado antes, sentir el miedo a perderla. No creía poder soportarlo si aquella pesadilla se hacía realidad. "Finalmente... me enamoré de ella" pensó para sí mientras sonreía tristemente.

-No puedes hacer esto ahora-dijo una voz a su lado. Allí estaba Sirius mirando hacía el horizonte, tratando de parecer imperturbable.

-De que estás hablando?-lo interrogó su amigo, haciendo como si no supiera a que se refería, pero en realidad lo tenía muy claro.

-Alejarte de ella-Indicó Sirius ahora mirándolo-En realidad no entiendo que es lo que pretendes, pero ella te necesita. Lily ya no puede afrontar todo sola, perdió a todas las personas más cercanas, y ahora resulta que el gran James Potter decide molestarse por nada.

-Tú no entiendes...-dijo con los labios apretados James, oprimiendo con fuerza la baranda.

-Entonces explícate!-Le dijo bruscamente Sirius.

-No! Un segundo...-lo detuvo James girándose para mirarlo directo a los ojos-desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Lily, eh? Por qué ahora te salió la semilla paternal que siempre has ocultado?-Sirius intentó Interrumpirlo, pero James levantó la mano haciendo que se callara-No, espera... aquí el único que no entiendes soy yo. Si mal no recuerdo, eras tú el que me decía las veinticuatro horas del día que me alejara de ella, que me buscara a otra chica. Tú mismo estabas tratando de encontrar entre todo el colegio a la mujer indicada para mí. Siempre fuiste tú el que me regañaba por prestarle atención. Pero ahora vienes y me dices esto? Qué es lo que...- James calló al ver que Sirius se había girado, dándole la espalda. También se dio cuenta de la forma en que este cerraba sus puños, quizá tratando de contener los impulsos.

-Es verdad-dijo en un susurro de voz ronca-No debería estar donde no me llaman. Sigue así James... Sigue saliendo con todas las chicas del colegio, dejando de lado a la que realmente quieres-Rió de manera irónica, James lo miraba sin apartar los ojos de su nuca-Supongo que tu sabes como actúas ¡de la manera correcta! Solo me preocupaba por ella-continuó-pero supongo que eso te molesta, te enerva darte cuenta de que en realidad las cosas no salen como quieres. Cuando finalmente la tienes, cuando finalmente está contigo...

-Ella no está conmigo...

-James! Porque la has estado evitando, y le hechas la culpa a ella.

-De que estás hablando! Eso no es verdad...

-Si lo es! Desde que ocurrió el incidente de la ventana, cuando pensamos que se había marchado. Ese día te encerraste con ella durante largo rato, luego salieron... creo que fue la última vez que la vi sonreír de manera sincera, pero después... James! No querías estar cerca de ella, la evitabas, la dejabas hablando sola, Y No me digas que no es cierto...

-Yo...-James sacudió la cabeza, conciente de que su amigo tenía razón y detestándose por ello.

-Si no quieres decirme, esta bien... no importa...

-Sirius...-

-Pero te ruego que no le hagas daño James, eres casi mi hermano y te estimo mucho... pero ella no merece sufrir más.

-Lo sé...-Susurró débilmente James. Sirius comenzó a caminar hacía el compartimiento, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Sí de verdad te interesa saber... si en realidad lo encuentras importante... deberías pensar un poco.

-Sirius, lo siento... no quise hablarte de esa forma.

-Esta bien... No importa...-Sirius se disponía a entrar, con la voz cargada de amargura y el semblante alicaído.

-Espera! Te diré todo, todo lo que pasa... Solo prométeme que guardaras el secreto.

-Cuando te he decepcionado, amigo?-Le dijo Sirius girándose con su típica sonrisa de merodeador elegante. James supo que luego de hablar todo estaría bien... "¿Verdad?" pensó James algo desesperado.

-Lupin?-preguntó la colorina interrumpiendo la lectura del chico?

-Dime...-dijo este sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-Nada-respondió. Lupin la observó, ella le mantuvo la mirada, de manera bastante significativa.

-De acuerdo... cerraré el libro-comprendió Lupin.

-Gracias-Lily le indico su lado para que el chico se sentara junto a ella.

-Qué es lo que pasa?-le preguntó dulcemente mientras se acomodaba al lado de la chica.

-Me haces cariño?.

Esta pregunta tomó desprevenido al chico. La miró esperando que ella hiciera algo, algún gesto o simplemente le regalara una tímida sonrisa pero ella lo miraba imperturbable, entonces comprendió que la chica hablaba en serio.

-Por favor-imploró en un susurro. Lupin solo asistió con la cabeza nervioso.

Lily se acurrucó en el asiento de manera que su cabeza quedara cómodamente apoyada en las piernas de Remus. Él miró cautelosamente hacía la puerta del compartimiento rogando en su mente para que James no entrara por esa puerta. Sabía que si el chico de anteojos los veía en esa situación, era capas de quitarle los ojos al licántropo, y tan solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir asustado.

Pasó su mano temblorosa entre los cabellos rojos de Lily, de manera algo torpe. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de su parte, si podía recibirlas pero no entregarlas. Cada vez que salía con una chica, esta se esforzaba al máximo para romper la barrera de hielo que el chico había construido delante de él, pero generalmente, cuando ocurría algo con alguna de aquellas jóvenes, Lupin se limitaba a darle golpecitos en la espalda para luego alejarse cautelosamente de ella, intentando por todos los medios que los sentimientos de ella no fueran heridos... impidiendo que los sentimientos de él crecieran por alguna de esas muchachas. Solo unos pocos, "el grupo selecto" como lo llamó James: Los merodeadores, conocían completamente al chico y sabían por qué razón este se mostraba tan distante del resto. Pero cuando Lily Evans le pidió un poco de ternura, sintió como esa barrara transparente desparecía... Sentía por la chica una fuerte debilidad, nada que ver con amor entre pareja. Era algo distinto, la ternura de ella y su carácter le impedían ser con ella como con el resto del colegio, no había una explicación lógica, simplemente su corazón se lo impedía.

-Sabías que si James me ve me matará ¿verdad?-le preguntó.

Lily rió por lo bajo, imaginando la escena con los ojos cerrados, pero al recordar la actitud de James durante la última semana sintió como su pequeña ilusión desparecía. Se sintió desilusionada, como si alguien la hubiese privado de un capricho.

-Sabes que él te quiere, Lily-dijo Lupin-pero yo tampoco entiendo su conducta contigo.

-Quizá simplemente se cansó del juego...-dijo tristemente.

-Nada de eso!-espetó el chico mientras le golpeaba suavemente un hombro-Los merodeadores somos testigos de todo lo que James Potter siente por ti, y créeme... es demasiado.

-Gracias...-le dijo suavemente. Se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, en el cual Lupin acariciaba dulcemente a la muchacha, sintiendo el placer de hacer sentir bien a otro. Pensó que a lo mejor, el si merecía estar con alguien... alguien que de verdad lo mereciera... Por su mente se cruzó la imagen de una mujer de pelo castaño y rizado, una chica que en octubre se había marchado del colegio por orden de su madre.

-A veces-dijo de repente la voz de la colorina-siento que Annie está aquí, conmigo. A lo mejor es un poco tonto, pero me hace sentir mejor... pensar que no se fue del todo, que aún está junto a mí. Quizá mis padres tampoco están tan lejos como yo creía. A lo mejor, al igual que Annie, siguen conmigo. No importa si no los puedo tocar, si no puedo verlos. El saber que están cerca de mí es suficiente para seguir adelante-Lupin sonrió-Ellos siguen conmigo, aquí... En mi corazón...-terminó en un débil susurro.

-Así es Lily... Así es...

Lily levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los dorados ojos... y lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había abrazado alguien, transmitiéndole todo el calor que una persona podía entregar con ese simple gesto, no como alguien a quien se ama con pasión, sino como la amiga incondicional, la compañera que siempre está allí para ayudarlo. Sin temor, sin angustia... y sobre todo, leal.

-Cuando me contaras la verdad?-murmuró ella manteniendo el abrazo.

-Qué verdad!-le preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-Tu sabes de que estoy hablando, Remus... o debo decir "Lunático"-indicó la colorina con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Lupin no pudo ver. El chico sintió como su mayor temor se hacía realidad: que los otros supieran su verdadero estado.

La tomó con algo de brusquedad y la separó de él. Lily lo miró sorprendida y preocupada, no esperaba una reacción como esa de su parte. Lupin se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el compartimiento, alterado. El mismo temor que sintió cuando el resto de los merodeadores se enteraron de la verdad, miedo a ser rechazado...

-Lupin, cálmate...-le dijo la chica con voz cautelosa.

-Hace cuanto lo sabes?-le preguntó con voz ronca.

-Yo... bueno...

-Hace cuanto!

-Basta! No te pongas así. Lo sé hace un par de años... no sé, creo que en cuarto, en realidad no recuerdo bien...

-Hace tanto!

-Claro... Tus amigos y tú no son muy disimulados que digamos-Lupin se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos-no es para tanto! Nunca le dijimos a alguien tu secreto.

-Dijimos!-preguntó horrorizado-Claro! Annie y Sophie también sabían!

-Oops!-susurró-Escucha, El ser hombre lobo no te convierte en un monstruo.

-Solo una vez al mes-dijo con ironía el chico.

-Alto! Nada que ver, solo tienes un... un... bueno... un...

-Un qué!

-Un pequeño problema Peludo!-Dijo la voz de una chica luego de que el compartimiento se abriera violentamente. Ante ellos, estaba parada una muchacha alta, de diecisiete años aproximadamente. Tenía el pelo largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y crespo de color castaño. Los ojos pardos le brillaban con una especial naturalidad y su cuerpo delgado llevaba el uniforme del colegio, con la insignia de Gryffindor.

-Sophie!-Gritó Lily con los ojos como platos. Lupin estaba sin habla... Algo mareado y sintiendo como su estómago se llenaba de plomo.

-Lily!-dijo la chica antes da atrapar en un abrazo a la colorina-Volví, amiga! Volví!

**

* * *

**

**Y cómo está! Muy raro? Espero que no. Dejen ****Reviews****! Y los que no quieren... bueno, gracias por leer! **


	9. Tú comenzaste todo esto

Los personajes son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Noveno Capítulo: "Tú comenzaste todo esto"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Así que eso es?

-Y que más esperabas?

-No sé... quizá... Mm... ALGO UN POCO MÁS INTELIGENTE!

-Estás loco! Sabes lo que eso significa! Arruiné mi futuro con la colorina más linda de Hogwarts.

-Sí, eres un estúpido ¿Lo sabías verdad?

-No puedo evitarlo!

-El qué? El ser estúpido o el ser estúpido?

-No es necesario Canuto, Gracias...

-De acuerdo. Me quedaré callado.

-Dime que hacer... como me saco de la cabeza esa maldita alucinación! Ay! No me golpees perro!

-Lo siento Cornamenta, simplemente no pude evitarlo

Sirius Black se levantó del asiento que había estado compartiendo con James Potter desde hace unos minutos. Su amigo le había relatado todos sus problemas psicológicos y Sirius sentía que la cabeza le pesaba. Definitivamente detestaba esa clase de inconvenientes. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando las personas hacían lo primero que se les venía a la cabeza. Si querías estar con alguien, solo debías acercarla y besarla. Es por eso que le costó tanto entender lo que James le había contado, no le vía ni pies ni cabeza a su estúpido sueño.

-Solo es eso... un sueño-Le dijo luego de un rato.

-Estás seguro?-preguntó temeroso el chico de anteojos

-Qué puede pasar?

-No lo sé... simplemente creo que ella... No sé como explicarlo! Es algo demasiado raro... saber que de un momento para otro ya no estará a mi lado, que se irá, que la perderé...

-Si, si...-lo interrumpió Sirius-La quieres?

-Sí. La quiero.

-De acuerdo...-Sirius metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la varita mágica.

-Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el pelinegro levemente asustado.

-Ayudarte-Respondió Sirius con simplicidad. Apuntó con su varita la cabeza del muchacho. James comprendió, demasiado tarde, lo que su amigo se proponía hacer.

-Espera!-gritó alzando las manos como autodefensa.

-_Obliviate_!-Dijo con voz potente. Sirius vio como la piel de James perdía el color.

James quedó paralizado. Un poco aturdido, con la mirada ausente. Sirius sonrió maliciosamente. Pensó que esa era la más efectiva, por no decir única, solución al problema de James. Olvidar ¿qué mejor?. Además, era la forma que Sirius tenía de tomar venganza. Unos años atrás, James le había echado el mismo hechizo junto con Lupin para que olvidara no sabía que cosa relacionada con una chica llamada Lorraine.

-Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó James de repente, recuperando el color en el rostro. Miró extrañado a su amigo.

-Sabes quien soy?-preguntó Sirius con cautela. James alzó una ceja.

-Claro que sé quien eres-Sirius suspiró aliviado-la reina de Inglaterra!

-Qué!-Gritó Sirius mientras abría los ojos asustado.

-Jajajajaja...Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Sirius?-preguntó James extrañado mientras reía despreocupadamente-Estás actuando muy extraño...

-Ja,ja,ja-Exclamó Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Bien! Dónde está mi pelirroja?-preguntó James mirando hacia todas partes, como si pudiera encontrar la cabeza de Lily en las paredes.

-Está con Lupin, en el compartimiento-Respondió su amigo. Lo observó evaluadoramente-Quieres que vayamos?-preguntó con cautela. Aquella era la pregunta de fuego.

-Seguro que estás bien?-cuestionó James. Puso una mano sobre la frente de su amigo, asegurándose de que este no tenía fiebre.

-Si, si...-Concluyó Sirius satisfecho-Volvamos!

- -

-Sophie! Pensé que no te volvería a ver!-Dijo Lily conteniendo las lágrimas.

-De verdad lo pensaste!-Exclamó la castaña separándose levemente de su amiga para mirarla con falso enojo-Estás loca! Ay! Amiga, hice todo para volver. Al final mi madre no pudo decir que no. Incluso Dumbledore habló con ella por décima vez, y finalmente la convencimos-Abrazó a Lily con más fuerza-Te extrañé tanto!

-Yo también!-respondió Lily luego de besar la mejilla de la chica. El abrazó parecía eterno, una muestra de cariño y fidelidad que ambas se habían jurado el día que se hicieron verdaderas amigas. Comprendió que todo estaba tranquilo y que quería que las cosas siguieran así, en su caudal, conteniendo la tormenta. Sintió en su cabeza un remolino de pensamientos, de recuerdos. Sentimiento encontrados y una pequeña punzada de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que de esa forma ahuyentaría el sufrimiento.

-Lily, tranquila...-susurró Sophie mientras sentaba a Lily. Había notado como el semblante de la pelirroja se derribaba-Mírame-Ordenó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de la colorina y la obligaba a abrir los ojos. Lily mostró sus hermosos ojos bañados en lágrimas-Ya pasó, no puedes hacer nada. Ellos ya no están, así como Annie tampoco. Debes dejar que las cosas fluyan, amiga. Se que duele, quizá no puedo imaginarlo, pero debes dejar que todo siga su curso. ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que para poder seguir adelante debía olvidar mi pasado? Bueno, he hecho caso a tus palabras y ruego que tu hagas lo mismo. Lily, sigue con la frente en alto. Todo pasó...

-Yo debía haberme entregado a...a...-sollozó Lily. Le costaba mucho pronunciar el nombre del traidor.

-No!-Intervino Remus-Lily, escucha. Tu no tenías forma de adivinar que las cosas saldrían como salieron. Además, el haberte entregado solo habría provocado una muerte más: la tuya.

-Sí, amiga-dijo Sophie. Se había arrollado y acariciaba la mano de su amiga-Además, aun quedan cosas tan lindas en esta vida-Sus ojos se escaparon durantes unos segundos al rostro del chico castaño.

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste hace unos instantes...-Susurró Remus mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la pelirroja-Tus padres siguen aquí, aunque no puedas verlos.

-Así es...-terminó Sophie. Lily asistió con la cabeza.

-Gracias...-Susurró la pelirroja mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ellos las pintaban, que el dolor aun no había terminado de herir su corazón... "Pero debo seguir" pensó con fuerza "Hacer justicia"...

-Jimmy!-Dijo melodiosamente una voz chillona.

-Oh no...-exclamó James con horror.

Había estado apunto de abrir el compartimiento junto con Sirius cuando una voz le indicó la mala suerte que tenía. "Y para peor, resulta que tengo lagunas mentales" pensó con amargura mientras se giraba con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. A su lado, Sirius negó con la cabeza. Su instinto le indicaba que debía desaparecer lo más rápido de allí. Si Mary McDowell había encontrado a James, Elisa Sherman sería solo unos segundos más lentas.

-Bueno-dijo rápidamente. Puso una mano en el hombro de James-debo irme.

Sin que James pudiera replicar a su favor, Sirius había entrado en el compartimiento y cerrado la puerta tras él. James quedó algo aturdido, pero al ver frente a él a la chica de pelo negro y ojos azules dibujó, nuevamente, una sonrisa falsa.

-Mary!-Dijo como si la idea de verla plantada frente a él fuese maravillosa-Qué ocurre?. Todo bien?

-Jimmy!-Volvió a decir con notable enojo. Puso las manos en su cintura, con aire molesto-Esperé durante todas las vacaciones de invierno una carta tuya. Quiero saber que pasó!

James la miró sorprendido. No recordaba a ver prometido cartas ni nada por el estilo. Solo habían salido una vez, "y eso fue en quinto" pensó irritado. Desde ese entonces la chica se creía con el derecho de alejar a toda aquella mujer que se acercara por menos de dos metros a su querido James Potter.

-Mary...-Dijo como si aquello le provocara una pena tremenda-Pasaron cosas y todo se hizo difícil. Yo inten...-Se detuvo sorprendido. Una chica de pelo corto y flequillo había aparecido de la nada.

-Dónde está!-preguntó a James. James frunció el entrecejo, no tenía idea a que se refería.

-Elisa, querida...-Dijo molesta pero con elegancia Mary-Sirius no está aquí. Pero te diré algo, deberías comportarte como una señorita. Qué manera es esa de andar?

-Lo siento, pero lo vi. Sé que está por aquí!-Dijo mientras crispaba los ojos. James carraspeó para que la atención volviera a él y ellas dos dejaran de pelear. Era el momento de salir de allí.

-Bueno, señoritas- Tomó la mano de Elisa y la besó de forma galante-me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero debo hacer unas cosas antes de llegar a Hogwarts-Se disponía tomar la mano de Mary...

Pero antes de que pudiera reacción, antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y atrajeron su rostro. Sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre lo suyos...

-----

-Qué pasa!-Preguntó Lupin al ver la cara de espanto de Sirius. Había entrado y cerrado a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Está aquí-susurró mientras hacía extrañas señas, indicando hacía el exterior del compartimiento.

-Quien!-preguntó Sophie al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. Sirius la miró con los ojos como platos. Olvidó completamente que se estaba ocultando. Pensó que veía un espejismo. Lily sonrió ante la perplejidad de su amigo.

-Sophie?-preguntó cautelosamente, mientras cerraba levemente los ojos.

-Sí, Sirius-dijo sonriendo-Por lo que veo nos has cambiado mucho-Se cruzó de brazos-Arrancando de alguna muchacha?.

Sirius sonrió mientras asistía con la cabeza, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Durante unos segundos toda la atención estuvo centrada en ellos. Lily miró de reojos a Lupin. El castaño parecía incomodo y su vista estaba fija en un punto apuesto a la pareja abrazada.

-Bueno-dijo Lily. Se puso entre Sirius y Sophie-Sophie me acompañas? Quiero ver algo en la parte delantera del tren-mintió sin ninguna pizca de timidez. Sophie asistió.

Lily abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero no esperaba ver lo que vio.

-James?-preguntó Sophie.

Mary McDowell, una chica de Ravenclaw, abrazaba a James mientras se besaban. Sirius exclamó una palabrota y Lupin parecía demasiado sorprendido. Sophie movió la cabeza en señal de negación pero no vio la gravedad del asunto. Lily, delante de todo el grupo... Sonrió tristemente.

-Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó James sin notar detrás de él había alguien demasiado importante.

-Un adelanto de lo que podrás encontrar esta noche en la torre de astronomía...-respondió coquetamente. Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, había visto como Lily agachaba la cabeza-Irás verdad?.

-Claro!-respondió James. Sirius estaba a punto de pegar un puñetazo a su amigo, pero alguien tomó su mano. Lily pasó por su lado y le sonrió-Nunca dejaría a una dama tan hermosa como usted esperando...

La puerta del compartimiento se cerró. James escuchó el ruido violento de algo que caía pesadamente sobre el suelo. Se giró y vio a Sirius con cara poco amistosa, a Remus negando con la cabeza lamentando todo lo que había visto y a Sophie, con aire ausente, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Sophie?-preguntó extrañado James.

-Sí-dijo un poco incómoda-Ah! Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba?-interrogó a Lupin. Lupin asistió con la cabeza-Oh!-Respondió mientras pestañaba atónita.

-Eres el idiota más estúpido que conozco!-Exclamó Sirius. Miró con el más profundo odio a las dos chicas de Ravenclaw-Fuera-dijo con fuerza. Elisa abrió la boca, como si quisiera protestar, pero la mirada de Sirius la cayó. Mary sonrió.

-Te espero James, a las 23 en la torre de astronomía-Luego se marchó por el pasillo.

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntó James.

-Será mejor que yo...-Sophie intentó abrir la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta no cedía. Lupin la ayudo, pero fue imposible. James comprendió en una milésima de segundo lo que ocurría.

-No...-dijo clavando la vista en Sirius.

-Sí-respondió fríamente su amigo.

-Lily?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Lily abre!-Gritó Sophie. Buscaba en sus bolsillos con rapidez-No me obligues usar la varita. ¿Dónde diablos está!-preguntó molesta. Levantó la vista y golpeo con fuerza. Había dejado la varita dentro del compartimiento-no puede ser!.

-Lo haré yo-Dijo Sirius abriéndose paso-_Alohomora_!

Pero fue inútil, la puerta seguía fuertemente cerrada. Lupin propuso intentar con dos hechizos, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

-Lily, amiga... abre por favor-dijo Sophie mientras apoyaba el oído en la puerta.

-NO!-gritó desde adentro la pelirroja. Estaba sentada en uno de los asiento y miraba por la ventana. El baúl de James estaba volcado y lleno de una sustancia verde y mal oliente.

-Al menos habla-dijo Sirius aliviado-será mejor que la dejemos tranquila. Tendrá que abrir en algún momento ¿verdad?

Lupin asistió. Si Lily no quería abrir lo mejor sería dejarla en paz durante un rato. Además por más que gritaran las cosas no cambiarían. James miró hacia la puerta, tenía el semblante molesto. Parecía apunto de echar chispas. Dio un paso hacia delante, golpeó la puerta con una potencia sorprendente.

-ABRE!-bramó.

Lily miró hacia la puerta con furia. Negó con la cabeza molesta, pateó una vez más el baúl de James. Luego respiró hondo, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar y golpear todo lo que tenía a su lado. No respondió. No quería hablar con él, no quería tenerlo cerca y mucho menos verlo. La imagen estaba fresca en su cabeza "James besándose con Mary" pensó con odio. No entendía como había sido tan estúpida y creer que todo sería distinto. ¿Como había estado tan segura de que "él" la quería? Ahora todo parecía claro, la extraña reacción de James, su cambio y la fría forma de tratarla. "Se cansó, se aburrió de mí" pensó con amargura "Nada de lo que dijo era cierto, disfrutaba viéndome así, como idiota. ¿Cómo¿Cómo creí en él?".

-LILY-Gritó nuevamente James-Maldita sea¡abre esta puerta!

Lily negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos. Intentó no pensar, vaciar su mente y olvidar, olvidar, olvidar...

-Déjala-Exclamó Sophie-Ella abrirá cuando quiera. Es testaruda...

-No!-Susurró James con los dientes apretados-Sirius, ve por alguien... No sé, busca a alguien en este maldito tren que tenga algo para abrir.

-Una llave?-preguntó Sophie.

-Sí, por favor!-Exclamó. Sirius iba a decir algo pero James lo interrumpió-Ya sé! Solo hazlo ¿quieres!-Sirius lo miró con enojo, pero le hizo caso.

-Lily!-volvió a intentar James, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-James, no abrirá...

-Deja de molestar!-le regañó James. Sophie quedó paralizada.

-No es necesario que hagas eso...-Dijo Lupin frunciendo el entrecejo. James le brindo una mirada enfurecida-Contrólate! Si esto está pasando es solo por tu culpa.

Lupin tomó a Sophie con suavidad de la muñeca y la guío por el pasillo hasta un compartimiento vacío. Le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a James y finalmente cerró la puerta.

-Quédate aquí-le dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos. Sophie se sentó en uno de los asiento extrañada-Trataré de evitar que James destruya e insulte a todo lo que se cruza por delante.

-Espera!-Dijo Sophie. Se había levantando y puesto entre la puerta y el licántropo-explícame que pasó aquí.

-Le diré a Sirius que venga-dijo Lupin.

-No-negó la chica. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Lupin. Él trató de mantener la calma-quiero saber ahora!

-No seas caprichosa-respondió Lupin sonriendo. Tomó con delicadeza las manos de ella y las guía lejos de él-Sirius te explicará todo.

-Por qué!-preguntó soltándose con enojo de sus manos-Por qué no quieres explicarme tú lo que pasó? Por qué tienes que enviar a otro para que me diga las cosas, por qué siempre estás escapando?-Lupin la miró fijamente a los ojos. El silencio que se hizo fue estremecedor.

-Le diré a Sirius que venga-terminó. Pasó por el lado de ella, que no movió ningún músculo. Pero antes de que Lupin pudiera abrir la puerta, escuchó su risa, un poco aguda y forzada.

-Aun estás molesto-le dijo sin girarse, como si le hablara a otra persona-Aun sigues enojado por lo que pasó el año pasado.

Lupin no respondió, aquel recuerdo aun le dolía.

-Remus...-dijo Sophie girándose y mirándolo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Lupin sintió como el corazón latía. Pero no respondió al abrazo. No, no podía. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido-Tu me dijiste qué... que todo...

Lupin no habló, la alejó de él con la menor brusquedad posible. Intento no dañarla ni hacerle sentir mal, pero todo había sido muy difícil para él...

-Qué es lo que más te duele?-le preguntó Sophie con ira. Sus ojos pardos brillaban de manera hermosa y dolida. Lupin tuvo que desviar la mirada-Que te haya engañado o que haya sido con Sirius?.

Lupin sonrió, tratando de ocultar en ese gesto todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había estado tratando de evitar durante meses y meses. Intentando olvidar cada segundo de ese día. Cada momento de aquel maldito martes...

_"Habían quedado de encontrarse bajo el árbol de hojas rojas que estaba junto al lago, el mismo que siempre usaban como escondite para que nadie supiera que ellos se veían a escondidas desde quinto año, no eran pareja... pero algo muy sincero que veía entre ellos. Estaba retrazado y caminó lo más rápido que podía sin correr. Sophie siempre se molestaba cuando él aparecía cinco minutos después de lo acordado. Cruzó la extensa explanada, notando un frío aire en su rostro. De lejos, escuchaba una débil risa. El chico entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver a través de los arbustos, aquella risa se le hacía extrañamente natural, reconocible. Se desvió de su camino, guiado por las carcajadas femeninas. Con cada paso que daba la risa se hacía más intensa. Caminó lentamente y corrió una rama. Allí, junto al lago y lejos del árbol, se encontraban dos personas. Un chico y una chica. Él la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras al oído que provocaban la gracia de la muchacha. Vio, dolido, como ella se giraba y tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos...Lupin se corrió, ya no quería ver más. No quería saber que pasaba luego, no quería enterarse de cómo terminaba la excursión de la joven en el rostro de muchacho. Se alejó todo lo que pudo, tratando de mantener la calma, controlando lo que experimentaba su interior. Rabia, pena, rencor... todo dentro de su cabeza, de su pecho, de su estómago. Acumulándose... y con ganas de explotar. Pasó sus manos por el rostro para terminar en su pelo desordenado, en un gesto de impotencia. Iba camino al castillo, pero una idea se cruzó en su mente... sin pensarlo dos veces se devolvió y esperó, junto al árbol de hojas rojas, a la chica del lago..."_

-Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Sophie en voz baja. Un sonido que para los oídos de Lupin eran tortura.

-Porque nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros debió haber pasado-sentencio. Sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno, eran una burda explicación para lo que su corazón se resistía a sentir, una extraña manera de demostrarse que no significa algo importante, que todo quedó atrás...

-No es verdad...-susurró ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sintió como el corazón del chico se aceleraba y sonrió...Él, levantó el rostro de ella con delicadeza, queriendo ver sus ojos una vez más. Luego, al comprender que todo se estaba escapando de sus manos se alejó de ella, con la mirada fría y calculadora que pocas veces usaba. Una mirada que a Sophie le dio miedo, temor a un cambio rotundo en él, a perder a la persona que más quería en el mundo, miedo a saber que él nunca más la miraría con cariño, que tendría que olvidar las dulces caricias que un día el le dedicó...sus besos...

-Nos vemos luego...-dijo Lupin antes de salir del compartimiento y cerrar la puerta.

-Nos vemos...-susurró Sophie con tristeza.

----

-ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA MUJER!-vociferó James.

-Aléjate idiota!-le respondió Lily.

-Idiota eres tú, niña inmadura!

-Qué!-exclamó Lily. James escuchaba el sonido de golpes dentro del compartimiento-esos insultos son de tercer año Potter!.

-Listo-dijo una voz. Sirius había vuelto y en su mano traía una llave de diez centímetros-hazte a un lado.

Pero James no le hizo caso. Quitó la llave a Sirius y la introdujo en lo que debía ser la cerradura. Con el simple contacto la puerta cedió y James pudo entrar. Antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, cerró la puerta. Miró dentro del compartimiento pero este se encontraba vacío. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver su baúl volcado y sus cosas esparcidas por todas direcciones con una asquerosa sustancia verde.

-Evans!-dijo con enojo. Miró cada esquina y estiró los brazos tanteando el aire. Solo bastó un par de segundos para que sus manos chocaran con algo invisible-Con mi capa de invisibilidad ¿eh?-De un solo tirón descubrió a la chica. Estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas y con la varita en mano. James comprendió que había cometido un grave error.

-Hola Potter-dijo Lily con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Oh...

-Sí, "Oh"-exclamó la pelirroja levantándose y sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita-quedarás muy bien calvo. Claro que las chicas... Mmm...ya no te encontrarán tan atractivo.

-Lily, espera-dijo James con cautela y levantando las manos-tenemos que hablar... Deja que te ex...

-No tengo nada que discutir contigo Potter-interrumpió la chica.

-Pero yo sí!-Dijo James. Sin saber muy bien como ocurrió, Lily se vio sin varita y contra el asiento del compartimiento. James la había desarmado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miró con rabia a al chico de anreojos, que sonreía con suficiencia y jugaba con su varita mágica-quien está en aprietos ahora?

-Idiota...-espetó Lily. James negó con la cabeza.

-Seré idiota, pero la inmadura me tendrá que escuchar. Le guste o no!-terminó mientras subía la voz.

-No pretendo oír ninguna palabra-Reprochó Lily. Intentó levantarse pero con un solo movimiento James la dejó mirando al techo nuevamente. La chica, en una acto desesperado, levantó una pierna pero James perdió la estabilidad. El pelinegro cayó contra el asiento, sobre ella y quedando cara a cara. Lily vio los ojos de James mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Por otro lado, James miró los labios de la chica...

-No...-exclamó débilmente Lily. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya no podía moverse y sentía el aroma del perfume de James sobre ella-aléjate...

-No-respondió James con malicia-tú comenzaste todo esto!

**Continuará!**

Hola! Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo y que dejarñon Reviews y también gracias a los que leyeron pero que no dejaron mensaje.

Muuuchas gracias, eternas gracias! a los que me postearon por el capítulo octavo. Son todos los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos en la próxima publicación!


	10. Creí en ti

Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Décimo Capítulo: "creí en ti"**

Por Jane Camui

Lily tenía los ojos apretados. Intentando contener las ganas de abrirlos y perderse en los de él. Pretendía sacudirse o quizá no lo hacía, a lo mejor le gustaba sentir el contacto con él, saber que la miraba detenidamente sin perder detalle. Las mejillas le ardían... "No, yo no siento nada por Potter. No, no, no, no. Es imposible" pensaba tratando de remover de su cabeza la idea de lo agradable que era estar allí, pero cuando se comenzó a sentir un tanto atontada volvió a su mente la imagen de James besándose con Mary. Inmediatamente su orgullo y el dolor se hicieron notar en su pecho. Deseó moverse, quiso librar los brazos, mover las piernas...

-Mientras más te agites, más difícil te será salir-dijo la voz de James. A Lily le pareció maravillosamente seductora, pero intentó no dejarse cautivar por los "encantos" del chico.

-Déjame!-exclamó corriendo el rostro. Abrió los ojos y contemplo la pared del compartimiento. James, al ver los ojos de la pelirroja, sonrió. Le encantaban, la naturalidad de ellos y la forma que tenía de expresar lo que sentía con la simple mirada.

-Solo quiero explicarte lo que pasó-dijo James mientras intentaba controlar sus impulsos.

-Ya dije que no quiero saber!-sentenció la chica.

-No te dejaré ir si no me quieres escuchar!

-Por qué!-preguntó Lily. Ahora lo miraba. James no supo como definir lo que veía a través sus ojos. Tristeza, miedo, ira ¿Qué era?-Por qué debería escucharte? Siempre me dirás lo mismo. No eres más que un vil mentiroso. Pareciera que disfrutarás con lo que me haces. Por un segundo creí en ti, pensé que era verdad todo lo que me decías. Que tonta fui...-dijo en voz suave, pero cargada de amargura-Nunca debí pensar que tus palabras venían del corazón. Solo querías jugar ¿verdad?.

James la miró con sorpresa. Sentía como si hubiese comido algo desagradable, una sustancia que le pesaba en el estómago y que le hacía sentir mal.

-Ese día que ocurrió todo-James supo que se refería al día en que se enfrentaron a los mortífagos en el cementerio-tú dijiste... que creías... Yo... No...-Lily no pudo decir lo que había escuchado aquella vez... _"No puedo olvidarme de ella...creo que... creo que estoy enamorado, Sirius" _Sus palabras no hacían otra cosa que atormentarla.

-Lily...-dijo James por fin. Pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no Potter-dijo en un susurro-Ya basta con el juego. Todo se acabó.

-No-dijo James con fuerza-Tu no puedes acabar algo que aun no comienza. Escucha! No me interrumpas. Ahora hablaré yo-Lily no hizo gesto algo, solo lo miraba-Eres cambiante, extraña, te dejas llevar por tus idea-Lily hizo un intento por protestar, pero James levantó la voz- solitaria, cerrada, testaruda, inconsecuente, mandona, caprichosa... Podría seguir todo el día. Pero a pesar de eso...-de apoco Lily sintió como el peso se iba alivianando. James comenzaba a levantarse-...pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar sentir por ti algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido. Ya te lo he dicho, y de seguro ahora crees que estoy mintiendo, pero quiero que tengas claro que no puedo evitar mirarte y sentir que te adoro. Que aunque me dirijas tus ojos para demostrarme lo mucho que me detestas, no hace que te quiera menos. Al contrario, eres una persona complicada, demasiado complicada... Pero cada vez que me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es entenderte me gustas más. Es esa magia más poderosa que cualquier otra, el saber que no importa lo que ocurra... siempre seguirás siendo tú...-James la mirada desde el otro lado del asiento serio y con la mirada penetrante-... ¡La niña torpe y obstinada de siempre!

Lily entrecerró los ojos molesta. Claro, demasiadas palabras bonitas para terminar con un final dulce. "No, tenía que terminar con una estupidez" pensó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba violentamente. James la miraba con aire de suficiencia.

-Idiota-dijo Lily en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que James la escuchara.

-Idiota! JA!-exclamó James. Lily intentaba bajar su baúl-Estás celosa. Admítelo. Te molestó hasta el pelo que ella me besara.

-Celosa?-preguntó Lily-Olvídalo. Eres muy poco para mi.

La pelirroja tiró de su baúl con toda la fuerza y este cayó a su lado. Se disponía a salir del compartimiento cuando un rayo de luz atravesó el lugar. Lily intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba fuertemente cerrada.

-Abre!-dijo Lily.

-No-James le sonrió picaramente. Lily observó, con horror, como James jugaba con su varita.

-Devuélvemela!

-No-repitió el chico de anteojos. Lily resopló disgustada.

---

-Sirius! Pudo abrir?

-Sí, está dentro.

-Genial. Tenemos que sacar las cosas...

-Estás bien? Te noto un poco raro...

-Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza. Podemos entrar o no?

-James acaba de lanzar un hechizo contra la puerta nuevamente. Al parecer, no quiere dejar salir a Lily.

-Pero ya estamos llegando

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Observaba al castaño con ojo analítico. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que denotaba cansancio, incluso más del que habitualmente proyectaba. Tenía la piel pálida y sus ojos dorados estaban tristes.

-Qué pasó, Lupin?-preguntó Sirius.

-Nada, todo está bien-respondió el licántropo tratando de parecer seguro.

-Hablaremos luego-dijo casi con un tono de amenaza-Ahora tenemos que hacer que James abra esta maldita puerta... a todo esto-dijo de repente-¿dónde está Sophie?

-Ah-dijo Lupin lamentando hablar de ella-en el compartimiento del otro lado. Quiere que le expliques lo que está pasando.

-Luego, después, otro día-dijo Sirius sin darle importancia-abre!-gritó hacía la puerta-Tenemos que sacar los baúles. Estamos llegando a la estación, Cornamenta.

-Luego, yo se los llevo. Da igual...-dijo James. Sirius notó el tono entretenido.

-Abre!-escucharon Remus y Sirius. Por la voz los chicos supieron que Lily estaba apunto de explotar de indignación.

-James-comenzó Lupin-no sería mejor que...

-No! Esto lo vamos a arreglar ahora ¿verdad pelirroja?

-No me llames así intento de ser humano!

Sirius intentó contener la risa, Remus lo miró con una ceja levantada. No estaba muy seguro si eso era gracioso o no. Prefirió dejarlo hasta allí, además a él comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Vámonos-dijo a Sirius-James tendrá que cumplir su palabra. Tenemos que ir por Sophie

El tren comenzaba a detenerse. La poca gente que había en el ferrocarril sacaban sus cosas para bajar. Una neblina hacía casi imposible la vista en la estación. Los alumnos se dirigían torpemente a los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta al colegio. Hagrid estaba allí, controlando y vigilando que todo saliera bien. Al ver a los tres chicos, se acercó con un gesto amigable.

-Sophie! Bienvenida nuevamente-Hagrid de dedicó una sonrisa a la chica, que se la devolvió aunque parecía notablemente apenada-Cómo estuvo el viaje?-preguntó.

-extraño-respondió Sirius asistiendo con la cabeza, miró a Sophie al notar su tristeza.

-Dónde está James?-Dijo mirando a todos lados-y Lily! Dónde están?

-Arreglando un problemita...-Sirius guiñó un ojo pícaramente. Hagrid prefirió no decir mucho. Se limitó a asistir con la cabeza. Lupin estuvo seguro que contuvo las ganas de decir que James no era el indicado para Lily. Los ojos del semigigante y la forma que torció los labios se lo indicaron.

-Vamos a los carruajes, está haciendo frío...

---

-No seas payaso Potter!-dijo Lily con voz cansada. Estaba sentada frente al chico de anteojos. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba vació-En cualquier momento el tres se irá y nosotros con él.

-No abriré la puerta hasta que me disculpes-dijo James con tono calmado, como si fuera todo aquello lo más normal. Lily se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y cruzarse de brazos indignada-de acuerdo, en ese caso-James se acomodó en el asiento, como si pretendiera dormir allí.

-qué haces!-dijo Lily levantándose de un sopetón-Potter! Abre la maldita puerta!.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

-Pero no lo haré! Vamos-dijo Lily dando una taconeada-nos quedaremos sin cenar!

-Si lloras te dejo salir!-Exclamó James como si la idea fuera maravillosa.

-Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

-No es tan difícil-James se incorporó-Solo tienes que decir: James Potter, te disculpo y acepto ser tu novia.

Lily se quedó quieta. Había escuchado sus palabras y no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa. Por desgracias, James lo notó. La tomo de las manos y la miró detenidamente a los ojos, como ya había hecho antes...

-Lily, te quiero. Te lo he dicho de muchas formas

Lily estuvo tentada de decirle que también lo quería y con lo locura. Que no podía desear otra cosa que poder estar con él y tratar de vivir juntos todo lo que debería ser una vida hermosa. Pero no podía, no era tan fácil...

-No puedo...-dijo con pesar. Agachó la cabeza.

-Por qué?-James estaba serio.

-Porque aunque no quieras admitirlo-dijo Lily levantando la cabeza-necesitas tener a tres chicas junto a ti, te gusta estar rodeado de... de... esas... tu sabes-Lily estaba nerviosa, notaba como las manos de James apretaban cada ves más.

-Deja demostrarte que eres la única a la que quiero. ¿Qué puedes perder?-dijo volviendo a su actitud altiva.

-Lo poco que me queda de orgullo-respondió la pelirroja.

-El orgullo no te sirve para ser feliz, la persona que amas sí-Lily supo al instante que decía la verdad. Sonrió tristemente. James la abrazó, con la misma fuerza con la que se atrapa aquello que no se quiere dejar ir. Acarició dulcemente su cabello, unas caricias que lograron que Lily se diera cuenta que hiciese lo que hiciera jamás podría dejar de sentir por James lo que su corazón guardaba con tanto celo. Suspiró resignada a estar atrapada entre sus brazos... pero feliz cada vez que sus ojos se topaban. Olvidando todo lo que le hacia daño, todas las heridas. Él estaba allí para protegerla y brindarle su ayuda.

-Deja que te demuestre que a mi lado, tu serás la única-susurró James. Lily asistió casi inconscientemente. James beso la frente de la pelirroja con cariño... Lily levantó el rostro queriendo sentir sus labios, pero de repente...

-El tren!-exclamó Lily asustada.

-Diablos-dijo James algo frustrado-Está bien, no te asustes. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Volver a Londres, ir a Cambridge, a Liverpool-dijo Lily nerviosa.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Estas últimas ciudades muggles no las conozco.

Apuntó a la puerta con la varita y se abrió al instante. Con otro movimiento de varitas envió todo el equipaje a los terrenos del castillo. Tomó la capa invisible y la puso sobre ambos, tratando de tapar los dos cuerpos.

-Pasaste tu examen de aparición?-preguntó James temiendo la respuesta.

-No-dijo Lily apenada.

-No importa. Afírmate de mi brazo fuertemente. Nos vamos a aparecer en el pueblo

-Has hecho esto antes?-preguntó Lily con temor.

-No-respondió secamente James-Pero la primera es la vencida. No dice así el dicho muggle?

Lily negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio. En su momento podrían haber saltado del tren, pero ahora era casi imposible. La locomotora iba a toda velocidad.

-En fin. Fue un gusto conocerte-dijo Lily tratando de no parecer muy alterada. James le dio un fugas beso en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Uno, dos, tres!

---

-Dónde estarán?.

-Cómo estarán!

-Espero que bien...

La cena había terminado. Sirius, Lupin y Sophie estaban sentados en la desierta sala común de Gryffindor esperando que sus amigos volvieran. El fuego crepitaba mientras los tres chicos estaban en silencio. De ves en cuanto Sophie miraba de reojos a Remus, pero este al notar su mirada corría el rostro. Sirius estaba echado en una butaca con cara de sueño, así que no notó absolutamente nada. Pasó la hora y el retrato nunca se abrió. Finalmente Remus se levantó del cómodo sillón.

-Me voy a la cama-Se sentía demasiado incomodo allí, entre ambos-si James aparece me despiertas-dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius.

Caminó con paso fuerte a la escalera. Sin mirar a tras la subió y entró en la habitación. Sophie sintió un terrible peso sobre ella. Negó con la cabeza. Lo quería, de eso estaba segura. Desde la primera ves que la besó ella notó como su corazón se agitaba de la emoción, cada vez que él tomó de su mano, ella sintió como su estómago daba un salto. Su cabeza daba vueltas cuando lo veía de lejos, cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos y él le dedicaba una amorosa sonrisa. Ese gesto lograba que ella se quedara tranquila, le recordaba que aunque nadie lo supiera ellos estaban juntos... Observó como Sirius bostezaba. Tomó una decisión. Si quería recuperar a la única persona que de verdad había amado... si de verdad quería volver a sentir felicidad... debía comenzar a hablar...

-Sirius-se rascó levemente la cabeza, nerviosa-necesito hablar contigo.

---

-Estoy entera!

-No sé, tampoco quiero abrir los ojos. ¡Auch! No me golpees.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido!.

-Por qué!

-Por tu culpa no pudimos bajar cuando debíamos, por tu culpa quizá me falta una oreja o quedé calva.

-Merlín quiera que no, imagínate sin tu pelo rojo.

-Me siento estúpida...

-Olvídalo, piensa que si perdiste algo fue una parte que no vemos... Piensa lo horrible que sería que perdieras uno de tus pe...

-Qué intentas decir con lo último?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, Evans! Quise decir pelo... De acuerdo, abriré los ojos y te miraré para asegurarme de que no te falta algo.

James sintió como la mano de Lily lo apretaba. Abrió los ojos y quitó la capa invisible lo más rápido que pudo. Miró a la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados, a James le pareció hermosamente dulce.

-Y...?-preguntó Lily sin abrir los ojos.

-Al menos tu pelo esta...Espera-James levantó el pelo rojo de la chica y observó -Tus orejas también, sanas y salvas. Ambas manos, ambas piernas, pies... y también están tus dos pe...

Lily abrió los ojos bruscamente. Con la mano se tapo. Miró indignada a James que la observaba divertido y picaramente.

-Solo me aseguraba que estuviera todo-dijo el chico poniéndose las manos en la cabeza despreocupadamente.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo estar completa! No sigas mirándome!-Dijo apenada. Sus mejillas estaba carmesí.

-Y tú crees que nunca lo he hecho? Qué esta es la primera vez?-preguntó fascinado con la reacción de Lily.

-No me importa!-mintió. De repente notó un frío viento. James rió por lo bajo y le pasó su chaqueta.

-Toma, así tapas tus pechos-Lily lo miró avergonzada-y te refugias del frío.

-No es necesario-dijo en voz baja la chica.

-Claro, claro que sí-Dijo, al notar que ella no quería aceptar su ofrecimiento la afirmó y forcejeo con ella intentando ponérsela-vamos! No seas testaruda!

-Te voy a morder-dijo amenazadoramente la pelirroja.

-Te voy a dejar calva!-Exclamó el chico.

Minutos después ambos caminaban por el pueblo nevado. Lily llevaba puesta la chaqueta de James luego de un forcejeo donde ambos había recibido manotazos.

-Te vas a resfriar-dijo Lily en un susurro. James se encogió de hombros-Por más que quieras, no eres el hombre de acero.

-Quien dijo que no?-preguntó con falsa sorpresa. Lily sonrió, le encantaba... le gustara o no, él le encantaba.

---

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sirius sentándose bien en la butaca.

-Lo que necesito contarte...Mmm.. es algo muy importante... Yo... sé que esto...-intentó encontrar las palabras precisas, pero por más que lo intentaba su lengua se trababa.

-Podrías comenzar a contármelo dentro de este año?

-Espera!-dijo molesta, no con el chico, sino con ella misma. Por todo, por no poder decir las cosas en el momento. Por no haber sido sincera, por haber actuado de una forma determinada. Por haber olvidado lo que sentía, por todo... y cada una de las cosas que pasaban.

-Tengo toda la noche...-dijo Sirius mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo. Sophie comprendió que no era el mejor momento, en cualquier segundo Sirius caería dormido.

-Sirius, necesito que me pongas atención. Lo que intento decirte es... Cielos! Te vas a molestar tanto conmigo.

-Entonces no lo digas, así nos evitamos problemas-dijo Sirius con simpleza.

-No, es necesario... Sirius. El año pasado, cuando pasó eso que tu sabes...-Sophie hizo un gesto con la mano, evitando decir la palabra clave.

-Nos besamos?-aventuró Sirius alzando una ceja.

-Sí, eso...-repuso Sophie con pesar-Bueno, aquella vez... Yo estaba... en realidad, es un poco... Mmm... tú no sabías pero...-Sirius la miraba divido entre la extrañeza y la diversión. Le encantaba ver a las mujeres nerviosas.

-Y bien?-preguntó invitándola con la mano a continuar.

-De acuerdo, si no es ahora, no será nunca-dijo para sí-el año pasado cuando nos besamos yo estaba de novia-dijo lentamente.

Sirius la miró con la misma expresión de hace cinco segundos antes.

-Y...?-preguntó. Si había armado todo el problema por aquello, había perdido majestuosamente su tiempo. A Sirius Black no le importaba, Sophie podría haber estado casada con el mismísimo ministro de la magia y le habría dado igual.

-Se que no te preocupa-Dijo Sophie con un suspiro. Si la chica que Sirius Black tenía en la mira tenía o no tenía novia, era un simple detalle. No le había importado antes, no le importaría jamás.

-No es que no lo valgas-dijo Sirius-Al contrario, creo que eres la mejor muchacha con la que he estado. Aunque no fue más que un beso, no deberías preocuparte-dijo Sirius como si aquello fuera lo que a la chica la tenía tan nerviosa. Sophie sonrió tristemente... ahora venía lo peor. Se levantó y se hincó al lado de la butaca que Sirius ocupaba.

-Sirius... mi novio era Remus-dijo en un susurro.

Sirius se sintió aturdido. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos... "Aquello no puede ser verdad" pensó horrorizado.

**Continuará**

Gracias por todos los Reviews del capítulo anterior. Me demoro cada vez menos en actualizar, solo por ustedes!

Estoy trabajando en otro fic donde se relata toda la historia (según yo) de Lily y James, desde primer año hasta el final. Ya lo subiré y espero que todos ustedes lo lean. Solo un pequeño anticipo, es larguísimo que incluso me da miedo.

En fin. Fiel a mis lectores de despido.

muchos saludos a todos!


	11. Eras la novia de Remus?

Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter!

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Onceavo capítulo: "Eras la novia de Remus?"**

**Por Jane Camui**

-Qué dijiste?-preguntó con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

-No me hagas repetirlo-pidió Sophie angustiada. Se levantó de su lado y caminó un poco histérica hasta una butaca alejada donde se dejó caer con las manos ocultando su rostro. Sirius no despegaba la mirada de ella.

-Repite lo que dijiste-dijo con voz más dura de lo que incluso él hubiese deseado. Sophie resopló.

-Ya escuchaste!-gritó. Inmediatamente miró hacia la escalera temiendo que alguien oyera la conversación.

-Eras la novia de Remus?-preguntó levantándose del asiento. Le había comenzado a doler mucho la cabeza.

-Sí... Yo... escucha! SIRIUS!-Dijo desesperada al ver como el chico subía las escaleras velozmente-deja que te explique!

-No quiero explicaciones tuyas!-espetó mientras volvía, caminaba con paso fuerte hasta la chica. Estaba rojo de ira-Cómo pudiste! Soy su amigo!

-Sirius, yo... yo estaba confundida!-Sollozó.

-Confundida? Ja! Eres una... una...-Sirius no podía decir lo que pensaba, aunque no encontraba otra palabra para definir a la chica, él no era tan cruel para tratarla de esa forma.

-Te lo ruego... si te estoy diciendo esto es porque de verdad quiero a Remus...

-Quieres a Remus?-interrumpió, soltó una risa falsa y cruel-Qué clase de amor es ese? No seas estúpida! Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así? Por qué no dijiste esto antes!

-Tenía miedo...-dijo ella. Sirius ya no la quería escuchar más, atravesó la sala común en dirección a la escalera, pero Sophie se cruzó, interrumpiendo su paso-No, deja que te cuente todo.

Pero Sirius no la quería ver, con un solo manotazo la quitó de su camino. Sophie calló al suelo, pero Sirius no se arrepintió ni un solo segundo de lo que había hecho. Subió la escalera y con un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste!-exclamó molesto. Lupin, que estaba sentado en su cama aún con el uniforme del colegio, lo miró con sorpresa-Por qué no me dijiste que Sophie había sido tu novia!

Remus evitó mirarlo. Contuvo las ganas de golpear la almohada y de paso, también a él.

-----------

-Listo! Casi estamos llegando.

-Menos mal. Todo está muy oscuro...

-Tienes miedo?

Lily se encogió de hombros. En realidad no, no estaba asustada. Tenía una extraña sensación de placer, como si aquella situación le fuera exquisitamente romántica. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso... en como se siente una persona al estar enamorada.

-Qué tienes?-preguntó James al verla tiritar.

-Aun tengo frío-respondió en voz baja. Acercó sus manos a la boca para poder calentarlas con el aliento. James rió...

-Ya queda poco...-dijo tomando una mano de la pelirroja con cierta brusquedad.

-No es necesario que seas tan dulce-dijo irónica la chica, pero feliz de sentir la fuerte mano de James acariciar la suya. El chico de anteojos le guiño un ojo.

-Dentro de pocos minutos estaremos en Hogwarts-Indicó James guiándola. Lily se sorprendió un poco al ver que se alejaban del camino hacía el castillo.

-Pero no es por allí!-dijo mirando para todas partes.

-Si lo es-respondió el chico-Es un atajo.

-Un atajo?-dijo escéptica la pelirroja-disculpa que lo diga pero tus ideas nos costarán un castigo.

-Lo siento mucho señorita prefecta... Lamento ensuciar tu historial.

-Tú sabes que eso no me importa! Lo único que quiero es que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

-Tranquila-dijo con aquella voz seductora que lograba convencer al más dudoso-Llegarás sana y salva.

A medida que caminaban Lily vio como un imponente edificio se hacía cada ves más grande. La casa de los gritos, más lúgubre que nunca, era el lugar donde James se dirigía.

-No sabía que conocías el pasadizo-dijo al notar la intención del chico.

-Tú lo sabes!-preguntó notablemente sorprendido James.

-Ajá...-asistió con la cabeza-cuando descubrí que...-pero calló. No estaba muy segura si debía hablar. Quizá James no supiera la verdad de Remus y no quería ser ella quien revelaba su secreto.

-Descubriste qué?-preguntó James alzando una ceja. Él estaba completamente seguro que solo los merodeadores conocían aquel camino, y eso por razones obvias. Remus jamás revelaría su pequeño problema peludo.

-Oh! Nada, nada...-respondió Lily caminando más rápido. James se quedó un poco confundido pero inmediatamente emprendió el camino tras ella.

-Ey! Vamos. Lo sabes... cómo lo sabes!-preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y siguiendo sus pasos.

-Lo descubrí por casualidad-dijo la colorina mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Segura!-preguntó James dudoso.

-Claro!-mintió descaradamente mientras cruzaba los dedos bajo la túnica y chaqueta de James.

Minutos más tarde, James ayudó a entrar a Lily a la destartalada casa. Todo estaba tal cual la última vez que los chicos habían estado allí. Botellas de cerveza de manteca, envoltorio del chocolate de Remus y muslos de pollo.

-Ven...-indicó el chico de anteojos, mientras le tendía la mano. La oscuridad lo alcanzaba todo. Tratando de mantener el silencio cruzaron toda la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta que los llevaría al castillo de Hogwarts.

-Debemos apurarnos-dijo de repente la chica.

-A estás horas ya estarán todos dormidos-informó el chico-quédate tranquila.

-No, no es por eso-respondió. James pudo notar sienta desazón en la voz de la pelirroja-Tengo mucha hambre!

James rió, la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo así. Medio brusco y medio tierno. Lily sonrió satisfecha. Aunque aun no estaba muy segura de lo que eran, el estar allí, de esa forma, la hacía tremendamente feliz. Le hubiese gustado que durara para siempre. Él guiándola por el camino y ella tratando de no perder la cabeza sintiendo su aroma.

-----------

-Responde-vociferó Sirius. Había perdido la paciencia. Remus no hacía nada. Seguía sentado en el mismo sitió que antes, cómo si no escuchara las palabras del pelinegro-Di algo!

-Vas a despertar a todo el castillo-fue todo lo que dijo Lupin antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el baño.

Sirius se interpuso entre la puerta y Lupin. El licántropo pudo ver como los ojos grises de su amigo emanaban ira, pero no se corrió. Lo miró directo a los ojos, unos ojos dorados que lo único que querían eran no ver más.

-No quiero hablar de eso...-dijo con voz dura. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, la puerta se había abierto levemente y por el espacio unos ojos pardos miraban hacia dentro asustados.

-Por qué no me dijiste?-volvió a preguntar Sirius. Sin poder evitarlo tomó a Lupin de la túnica con fuerza. La reacción de Remus fue nula. Sentía como Sirius lo tomaba de adelante, por la ropa, tirando hacia arriba. Sophie sintió el impulso de entrar, pero no pudo abrir la puerta. Hizo todo lo posible, pero esta se mantenía en su lugar. Le pareció ver como, unos segundos atrás, la varita de Remus se escondía en su bolsillo.

-No quiero hablar!-exclamó Remus intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

-Por qué siempre tienes que estar ocultando las cosas!-gritó con enfado-Siempre haces lo mismo. Si nosotros no nos damos cuenta solos, jamás nos dirías. Qué se supone que tenemos que hace! Por qué no me dijiste que Sophie era tu novia!-En un arrebato, Lupin se soltó de Sirius. Estaba molesto, no quería que nadie cuestionara su forma de hacer las cosas. Siempre pensó que James y Sirius eran los mejores del mundo, pero aunque los admiraba de cierta forma, jamás lograría que ellos dos entendieran lo que él sentía.

-No tiene importancia!-dijo molesto Lupin. Trató de hacerle el quite, pero Sirius lo empujó. Lupin no cayó, pero lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Eres un idiota!-susurró Sirius-pudiste haber evitado tanto...

-Estás molesto conmigo por qué, exactamente?-preguntó Lupin apretando los dientes-por qué no te dije que Sophie era mi novia?

-No, porque lo último que quiero es hacer daño a mis amigos!-vociferó. Ya todos en la habitación estaban despiertos. Los dos chicos que dormían se habían enterado de la historia y el trío amoroso.

-Sirius! Qué pasa!-preguntó Peter levantándose de la cama.

-No confías en nosotros a caso!-dijo Sirius sin prestar atención al movimiento a su alrededor-acaso no puedes ser sincero? Cuando te gustaba Lily, callaste. No dijiste nada por James. Cuando ocurrió la historia con Penélope también te lo callaste todo, ahora con Sophie? Lo de tu metamor...-pero las palabras se perdieron. Peter había tapado la boca de Sirius antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase. Lupin solo lo observó. El otro chico de Gryffindor los miraba sin entender. Sophie estaba sorprendida ¿Lily y una tal Penélope?

-Sorpre...AUCH!-James había chocado con la puerta al intentar entrar sorpresivamente-quien cerró esta maldita puerta!-vociferó desde el otro lado. Sirius seguía con la respiración entre cortada, mirando a Lupin. El chico de pelo castaño quitó el hechizo y abrió la puerta con fuerza, Sophie estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados. El choque de la puerta en la pared fue estruendorozo.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó James mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba enfadado a Sirius. Lupin se había perdido al salir de la torre Gryffindor. Sirius se soltó con violencia de Peter y se metió en el baño cerrando con un portazo. Sophie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo escalera abajo. James miró a Peter buscando una explicación, pero el chico se encogió de hombros. Si alguien tenía que hablar, no sería él para caer en problemas.

-----------

-Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily. Había estado esperando a James en la sala común cuando Sophie corrió a la habitación de las chicas. Lily la siguió, pero esta se había encerrado en el baño-Sophie no me quiere abrir.

-No sé. Remus y Sirius han estado peleando-dijo con preocupación. En sus manos traía la capa para hacerse invisible.

-Lo sé-dijo Lily en voz baja-También pasó muy alterado por aquí.

James se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración. Había salido todo tan bien, Lily había aceptado ir con él a las cocinas para poder comer algo y cuando había ido por la capa todos se estaban gritando. Observó como Lily miraba hacia la habitación de las chicas con inquietud.

-Será mejor que vayas donde Sophie-dijo James finalmente-ella te necesita. Yo iré por algo de comida y lo traeré.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Lily mientras se sonrojaba y besaba rápidamente la mejilla del chico. James la observó subir la escalera, se acomodó la capa y salió de la sala común.

-----------

-Francamente no espero "entrar", si a lo que hice se le puede llamar entrar, a mi habitación y encontrar a mis mejores amigos peleando.

-James!

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Lunático?.

La sala multipropósito estaba transformada en una cómoda sala. James tenía los brazos llenos de comida. Pastelitos, galletas, panqueques con manjar y, maravillosamente, chocolate.

-Te los doy si me cuentas que pasó-dijo James interpretando correctamente el brillo anhelante en los ojos dorados.

Lupin suspiró con resignación. De todas formas necesitaba descargarse y aunque lo más probable era que James se molestara un poco con él, el peso que sentía era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Asistió con la cabeza y James se sentó a su lado. Lupin sacó una barra de chocolate, la masticó y su sabor le transmitió calor.

o-o

-Vamos, amiga!-suplicó Lily. Sophie había salido del baño con la cara mojada. Había abrazado a su amiga ya sin lágrimas pero sintiendo mucha pena. Ahora ambas estaban en la cama de la pelirroja-me cuentas?

Sophie estaba acostada y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Lily, mientras la pelirroja le hacía cariño. El resto de las chicas dormían y una vela era la única fuente de luz.

-Prometes no enfadarte?-preguntó algo temerosa levantando la cabeza levemente. Lily asistió segura de que no podría haber ocurrido nada tan malo-está bien...

Sophie suspiró, buscando en ese gesto toda la tranquilidad que buscaba. Lo único que le faltaba era que su mejor amiga se molestara con ella por un error. La necesitaba tanto, pero las ganas que sentía por desahogarse eran mucho más fuerte. El nudo en la garganta se hacía insoportable. Controlando la voz y la ansiedad comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando estaba en quinto, mientras James te acosaba por tercer año y Sirius a Annie-al mencionar su nombre sintió una punzada de dolor, le hubiese gustado que ella estuviese allí-Yo me acerqué a un chico. Tenía unos ojos maravillosos, dorados como la miel y tan dulces. Desde hace mucho tiempo que yo lo miraba de lejos, conformándome con poder saber que estaba cerca de mí. Siempre que me sonreía yo me ponía tan roja. Lo recuerdo perfectamente... Siempre pensé que era muy tímida, que él nunca se interesaría en mí.

o-o

-Pero con el paso del tiempo, ella comenzó a pedir mi ayuda. Siempre me decía que era malísima en trasformaciones. La profesora McGonagall la había amenazado con reprobarla en el examen si no mejoraba las tareas. Desesperada me pidió que la ayudara, la recuerdo a la perfección, con las mejillas sonrojas y los ojos brillantes, quizá un poco temerosa. Yo no podía, me había comprometido con ustedes y no podía fallar. La broma de Sirius prometía ser desastrosa y me necesitaban para salir del problema, así que sutilmente me disculpé con ella. Ella simplemente me sonrió de forma dulce y algo apenada. A partir de ese momento se me hizo inútil intentar borrar la imagen de su sonrisa. Era inservible, no recordaba haber visto una sonrisa más encantadora que la de ella. Una imagen que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Cuando la miraba en el pasillo, junto a sus amigas, me parecía extrañamente dulce...

-Como sabrás, la siguiente clase de trasformaciones fue un fracaso. No logré hacer ni la mitad de todo lo que debía. La profesora estaba muy enojada y no pude evitar las lágrimas.

-Lo recuerdo!-dijo Lily-Al finalizar la clase saliste hacía el baño de Myrtle-Sophie asistió tristemente.

-Cuando iba por la mitad del camino, alguien me alcanzó. Me tomó con suavidad del brazo y con delicadeza secó mis lágrimas.

-Me vas a decir quien fue?-pregunto Lily. Sophie se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

o-o

-Ella se veía tan linda.

-Quien era?-preguntó intrigado James.

-Espera, ya te diré...-dijo Lupin-En ese momento prometí ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, le dije que siempre podía contar conmigo. Recuerdo que la sonrisa que me dedicó fue a un más maravillosa que la anterior. De hecho, cada gesto con sus labios me parecía mejor que el primero. Por un segundo creí que me estaba volviendo loco, que todo era un truco de mi mente, que era imposible encontrar tantas maravillas en su forma de reír, de hablar, de morder sus labios...

-Pero comprendiste que sencillamente era así, que te encantaba cada gesto, cada movimiento...-dijo James con una triste sonrisa. Lupin comprendió que el chico de anteojos se refería a cierta colorina.

-Sí... Decidimos que todos los jueves en la tarde le daría una hora de clases. Repasaríamos todas las materias, tanto por ella como por mí.

o-o

-Desde ese entonces, nos juntábamos en la biblioteca, en algún pasillo abandonado o en el jardín, detrás de un arbusto... él me ayudaba en todo, transformaciones, encantamientos, historia de la magia. Luego de un tiempo, ya no era para estudiar simplemente... conversábamos, yo le contaba mis problemas y él me escuchaba atentamente, como si le interesara cada detalle de mi historia. Era el mejor público que alguien puede soñar. Atento y dulce como nadie...

-Era por eso que andabas tan feliz!-exclamó Lily sorprendida-En tu nube más alta ¿eh?

-Sí...-Sophie sonrió tristemente recordando...

o-o

-Un día ella apareció muy apenada. Su madre estaba muy enferma y los medimagos no sabían por qué. Recuerdo que llegó con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrazó como nunca antes alguien me había abrazado. Fue tanto lo que sentí en ese momento! Sentir su calor y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar... Ella sollozaba en mi pecho... Intranquila y preocupada. Estábamos bajo un árbol de hojas rojas. Era primavera, recuerdo muy bien ese día.

o-o

-Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer al sentir sus caricias fue abrazarlo con más fuerza, como si eso me ayudara a aliviar el dolor, y de cierta forma sirvió. Cerré mis ojos y escuché como me decía que todo iba a estar bien, que no debía preocuparme...

Sophie hizo un silencio, como si saboreara el recuerdo. Lily se mantuvo callada, dejando que su amiga se tomara el tiempo para retomar su relato. Finalmente, la chica de ojos pardos, se levantó. Se asomó por una ventana mirando con nostalgia... Cuanto le dolía no poder estar con él. Como se detestaba por haber perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz. Miró a Lily, tan tranquila y, aunque no lo demostraba, sabía que todo lo que ocurría con James le llenaba el corazón... sintió envidia, pero de la sana. Sabía lo bien que se sentía al estar con la persona que se aman. Saber que siempre estará allí para ella...

-El levantó mi rostro...-dijo volviendo su vista a la ventana-secó mis lágrimas con sus cálidas manos y sin que pudiera evitarlo, me acerqué a él, a sus labios. Recuerdo que en un principió se sorprendió. Yo rogaba en mi mente que por favor respondiera, solo por aquella vez.

o-o

-No sabía que hacer, me sentía el idiota más feliz del mundo. Estaba tan estupefacto que no respondí, sentía como ella intentaba... Hasta que finalmente la tomé por la cintura y la atraje a mi...

-Así me gusta hijo de tigre!-Dijo James orgulloso.

-Cuando todo acabó la miré, y me perdí en sus ojos pardos...

-Pardos?-preguntó James de repente.

-Sí, pardos, y el pelo rizado largo...-dijo Lupin con voz triste-Todo pasó rápido, ella se volvió mi novia, no te molestes...-dijo Al ver el rostro molesto de James que pretendía replicar-no lo dije, pero tenía una razón poderosa. No quería que ella se enterara de mi estado, no quería que ella supiera que una vez al mes yo... Pero ya no tiene importancia.

-Te golpearía si no estuviera tan cansado-dijo James con cara de poco amigos-pero continúa...

o-o

-Me sentía tan feliz! Me había pedido que fuera su novia. Todo me parecía perfecto, incluso la enfermedad de mi madre se me hizo menos grave. Ella mejoró y yo estoy eternamente agradecida por la oportunidad que me brindó. Siempre nos juntábamos bajo el mismo árbol de hojas rojas. Era nuestro lugar, me parecía perfecto...

-por qué nunca nos dijiste!-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-él me pidió que fuera secreto...-Pero sacudió la cabeza-Pasó el año... nos vimos en las vacaciones y cuando volvimos a sexto, todo siguió igual. Mis notas habían mejorado gracias a él. Yo me sentía un poco mal porque me ayudaba en clases y yo no le daba nada a cambio, pero el me respondía que la mejor recompensa que podía recibir era poder mirar mi sonrisa..

-Que encanto!-exclamó Lily maravilla.

-Cómo no quería que el resto supiera, ni me atreví a contarles a ustedes. A mi me abría encantado pasearme por el colegio de la mano de él, pero él me decía que todavía no, que más adelante. En realidad nunca entendí muy bien por qué... Aunque ya no me importaba, me conformaba con pequeños detalles. Cuando nos cruzábamos en algún pasillo él me pellizcaba delicadamente, me sonría o me tiraba de la mejilla.

-Y yo que creía que le gustaba molestarte-dijo Lily recordando como Lupin, una ves, había apretado la mejilla de Sophie.

o-o

-Todo habría sido perfecto... Solo me arruinaba el hecho de tener que ausentarme una vez al mes y darle tontas excusas. Me sentía muy mal al mentirle, pero ahora sé que ella siempre lo supo...

-Lo sabía? Sabía lo de tu metamorfosis?

-Sí, desde cuarto... –La voz del licántropo se volvió dura-Pero la culpa a sido mía!

-Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Un día la vi... la vi...-Lupin sacudió la cabeza. No quería echar a perder nada, no quería que James supiera que había sido con Sirius...-la vi con otra persona.

o-o

-Qué tú qué!-dijo sorprendida Lily.

-Lo engañé...

-Con quien?-preguntó Lily levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

-Eso no tiene importancia!-dijo Sophie alterada, se alejó de ella.

-Entonces dime quien era la otra persona, tu novio...-dijo Lily con voz suave. Vio como Sophie mordía su labio inferior...

o-o

-Quien fue?-preguntó James intrigado-quien era la chica, la que se metió con el idiota-A Lupin le hizo gracia que James tratara de esa forma a Sirius, claro que sin saber que era él.

-No importa...-dijo Remus suspirando, tampoco quería delatarla a ella. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aun le gustaba su sonrisa...

**Continuará...**

Hola! Esta vez el capítulo está mucho más largo. El relato de la historia de Lupin y Sophie. Aún quedan muchos detalles que aclarar, así que sigan leyendo!.

Muchas gracias a todos los Reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este les guste!


	12. Robert Rigby

Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Doceavo capítulo: "Robert Rigby"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Se miró por última vez al espejo. Observó su imagen con timidez. Nunca le pareció que fuera muy bonita. Siempre la gente admiraba la naturalidad de sus ojos, además su pelo era muy poco común y eso le agradaba. Pero al mirar más de cerca podía ver una pequeñas manchas sobre su piel. No le gustaban y jamás le iban a gustar.

Pasó la mano sobre su rostro como si pudiera limpiarla. Finalmente se rindió, dejó caer sus manos con pesar: Las pecas nunca se irían.

Dejó el espejo sobre su mesita de noche. Caminó con cuidado tratando de no despertar al resto de las chicas que dormían en la habitación. Miró durante unos segundos a su amiga que dormía calmada. Suspiró, todo le había parecido muy triste. Aunque su amiga no había mencionado quienes eran los chicos Lily lo tenía muy claro: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. ¿De qué otra forma se explicaba la pelea de ambos?, pero había preferido no preguntar. "Sophie ya me lo dirá cuando se sienta mejor" pensó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salía.

Bajó la escalera con cuidado, tratando de no dar un paso en falso. Al llegar al final de la escalera se acercó a lo que quedaba de fuego y se dejó caer en una butaca. No tenía mucho sueño y todo lo que había pasado aquel día no dejaba de darle vuelta en la cabeza... desde que habían salido de Londres hasta que terminó de hablar con Sophie.

Subió las piernas a la butaca, abrazándolas y buscando calor. Sentía su estómago rugir como queja por el poco alimento que había consumido en el día.

Miró hacía la puerta de la sala común con la esperanza de que se abriera en ese instante, pero siguió tan quieta como siempre. "Quizá la señora Gorda se fue y él no puede cruzar" pensó. Con energía renovada por la idea de encontrarlo al otro lado, sentado en el piso y regalarle una sonrisa, se levantó, abrió el retrato pero con la precaución de no cerrarlo. No, no estaba allí y tampoco había señales de que hubiese estado.

Nuevamente se dejó caer en la misma butaca y con un gesto de fastidio volvió a subir las piernas.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué lo estoy esperando?" pensó confundida. "Porque tengo hambre, por su puesto" se respondió orgullosa, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era la respuesta correcta. "Sí tienes tanta hambre, por qué no te comiste la barra de chocolate que te ofreció Sophie?" le preguntó una voz molesta en su mente. "Porque no tengo hambre de chocolate, por eso" dijo espantando esa extraña voz. Sacudió la cabeza...

No, ella quería verlo antes de irse a la cama. Quería saber que estaba de vuelta en la torre Gryffindor, que se había ido a su habitación y que no haría nada más. Eso, simplemente quería la seguridad de saber que no se había ido a reunir con Mary.

Ante aquella nueva idea se levantó escandalizada. No lo había pensado, James podría haber ido a juntarse con Mary, mientras ella hacía el papel de estúpida esperándolo.

-No desconfíes...- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse-además, aquello no debería importarte. Tu no sientes nada por James... digo, Potter. Solo es un nuevo amigo...

Suspiró varias veces y caminó inquieta, mirando una y otra vez al orificio del retrato. "Maldita sea¿por qué no ha vuelto?" pensó molesta.

-No! No me importa!-dijo casi histérica.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana y miró hacía los jardines. Movía las manos nerviosa. Sentía el estomago lleno de maripositas y la emoción en sus venas al pensar en él...

-Dios!!-Dijo molesta, se apoyó en una pared y se dejó caer al suelo, frustrada-sí, me importa!

Con las manos en la cara sacudió la cabeza una vez más. Odiaba sentirse así, confusa y muy temerosa.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio como el retrato se abría dando paso a un muchacho de anteojos y pelo desordenado color azabache. El chico escuchó los murmullos y frunció el entrecejo, con la poca luz se le hacía muy difícil ver. En sus brazos llevaba pastelitos y chocolates.

Caminó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, buscando entre medio de las sombras el origen de los murmullos.

-No, no, no, no...-decía sin mucha convicción. James la vio y sonrió, estaba sentada en el suelo y con las manos ocultando su rostros. No hacía más que decir "no". James se acercó con cuidado y en silencio. Se sentó junto a ella de manera que la chica no notara lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Levantó una mano, pero con un movimiento violento la puso sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Lily salto en su puesto y dio un grito ahogado.

-Lo siento!-se disculpó un entretenido James. Hacía todo lo posible por contener la risa-Deberías haber visto tu rostro.

-Potter!!-Espetó molesta Lily, aunque sintió como el peso en su pecho se alivianaba. Se había llevado un gran susto, pero estaba allí, a su lado...

-Disculpa-dijo en un susurro. Le pasó una barra de chocolate, la cual Lily aceptó con un movimiento de indignación con la cabeza-Bah! Estás molesta??!

-No, no lo estoy-dijo dejando muy en claro que si lo estaba. James dejó los pastelillos y chocolates sobre el frío piso y pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. La atrajo hasta sí.

-Y por qué estás enojada?-preguntó entretenido. James no aguantaba que alguien se enojara sin razón con él, pero ella... ella era la excepción en su vida, ella podía romper todas las reglas y él la querría más que antes.

Lily solo evitó mirarlo mientras rompía en pedazos su chocolate. ¿Por qué lo había esperado¿Por qué no estaba en su cama, durmiendo¿Por qué la tenía que abrazar de esa forma?.

-James...-Dijo temerosa, necesitaba decir algo pero no sabía cómo. La incertidumbre parecía no dejarla tranquila y tenía las interrogantes en la punta de la lengua.

-Dime...-dijo en una voz seductora. Lily frunció el entrecejo, esto no resultaría si él le hablaba al oído y con aquella voz.

-Espera!-Dijo mientras se levantaba. James la siguió con la mirada sin decir algo en contra. Tomó una barra de chocolate y lo mordió. Lily miró por la ventana mientras se mordía el labio inferior-necesito que me digas... que me dejes claro... Yo quiero saber...

-Ahh!!-la interrumpió James. Movió la mano como si espantara un mosquito molesto-Lily, querida, al punto... –Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, pero lo único que hacía era hacer las cosas más difíciles.

-No me interrumpas entonces-reprochó. Dejó el chocolate sobre el Alféizar y respiró hondo-Dime! No... mejor no... –James alzó una ceja. Se levantó con agilidad y se apoyó en la pared mientras mordía su chocolate. Lily, al verlo, se giró evitando tenerlo delante.

-Bueno...-dijo James con aire casual-en ese caso... me iré a dormir. A sido un día agotador...

-Ya?!-Lily se giró rápidamente-Digo... claro, buenas noches...

Sintió una punzada de tristeza al pensar que él no le daba la misma importancia que ella a todo lo que había ocurrido. Decepcionada y con la tristeza inundando su rostro se dispuso a salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

James comprendió, con triunfo, lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica. Con agilidad la tomó por el brazo. Ella se detuvo con la cabeza gacha, aunque sintió una pequeña esperanza nacer dentro de ella.

-No olvides que...-se acercó lentamente hasta tomarla por atrás y rodearla con el brazo- Mañana comienzan las clases y tienes que hacer la redacción para McGonagall.

-Qué?!-preguntó Lily con sorpresa.

-Eso...-James la soltó y contuvo una carcajada-Me prestas tu trabajo luego, es que no lo pude terminar.

-Mi...-Lily no lo podía creer, se giró y lo miró como esperando que él le diera una explicación. ¿Él quería que le pasara su trabajo para copiarlo? Un fuego de ira y enojo se prendía en el pecho de la pelirroja. James pudo ver en sus ojos como la furia nacía en su interior... había visto tantas veces esa expresión que le encantaba-quieres mi...

-Sí, tu trabajo-dijo como si aquello fuera algo normal. La miró esperando una respuesta. Lily tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Luego, aspiro buscando paciencia...

-Buenas noches Potter-dijo secamente y caminó con paso firme hacía la escalera.

-Tomaré eso como un "No"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, se sentía tan estúpida. Con enojo, se dispuso a subir la escalera pero sintió unos brazos que la rodearon. Se detuvo en seco, conteniendo la respiración. James la abrazó con posesión, de manera brusca pero cariñosa...

-Déjame...-pidió Lily.

-No...-respondió James. Sonrió abiertamente y tiró de Lily-De verdad crees que sería tan estúpido?. Solo era una broma, Lily...-Ella se giró y lo observó directo a los ojos-Te voy a demostrar que te quiero de verdad-Lily lo miró escéptica, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. James juntó su frente con la de ella-Buenas noches...-Luego, la soltó y la miró mientras ella subía las escaleras. Lily se sentía en un sueño de Hadas. Él, al pie de las escalera, cuidando sus pasos...

-Aun así... no te prestaré mi trabajo-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Lo último que escuchó fue un "Ugg!, Diablos".

o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente. Los únicos felices eran James y Lily, pero tanta alegría los hacía sentir mal ante las malas caras del resto. Lupin, que había pasado la noche en la sala multipropósito, tenía unas ojeras que indicaban que no había podido pegar un ojo. Sophie parecía a punto de devolver lo poco que había podido tragar en el desayuno, mientras que Sirius aparentaba se un perro rabioso que ladraba a quien osara cruzarse por delante.

-Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó James en un susurró a Lily, luego de alcanzarla antes de entrar en la clase de Historia de la Magia de aquel día Lunes.

-Podríamos encerrarlos en una habitación con escrégutos de cola explosiva... a los tres-dijo Lily molesta, pues minutos antes Sirius se había descargado con ella-Viste lo que me dijo tu amigo?!

James solo asistió con la cabeza mientras la seguía dentro de la sala y escuchaba como ella recriminaba contra Sirius. Sophie se había sentido muy mal como para asistir a clases, había partido a la enfermería en busca de un analgésico que aliviara el fuerte dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado.

-Estás segura de que estará bien?-dijo Peter al alcanzar a la pareja.

-Eso creo...-dijo Lily notablemente preocupada. Había querido acompañarla pero ella se había negado-Dónde dejaste a Lupin?.

-Dijo que debía recoger unos libros en la biblioteca-Se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo de repente Lily, mientras James se sentaba en el pupitre delante de ella.

-A que te refieres?-preguntó el chico. Petes se sentó delante de James.

-Tenemos que hacer que esos tres se arreglen-aclaró Lily. Tenía el rostro serio y parecía que su cerebro trabajaba a toda maquina ideando un plan.

-Crees que será conveniente?-preguntó no muy seguro Peter-Quizá no deberíamos...

-Lily tiene razón-interrumpió James-¡¡Lupin y Sirius no pueden estar peleados!!

-Dímelo a mi-Dijo Peter con una mueca de desagrado-Pero es peor que tú estés molesto con Sirius...

-Alguna ves a pasado?-preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-No, jamás logran pelearse por más de una clase-Repuso Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ejem...-dijo James, había estado mirando a Peter y se giró para ver a la pelirroja-Podríamos dejar de hablar de mí y volver al tema central?

-Tienes razón... qué hacemos?!

o.o.o.o

Sirius se paseaba por uno de los desiertos pasillos del colegio. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para poder pensar. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un trago muy amargo que se rehusaba a tragar. Si hubiese sido otra persona toda la situación abría sido graciosa y a las pocas horas se le habría olvidado, pero era alguien tan cercano... Remus Lupin, el chico que desde el primer año en Hogwarts conocía. Era una pesadilla, un sueño demasiado malo como para creerlo verdadero. Simplemente, su mente quería expulsar esa idea y convencerse de que las cosas no habían sucedido.

-Diablos!-Golpeó fuertemente sobre una pared. Le dolía, sentía una opresión horrible mientras cargaba con lo que el consideraba el peor de los pecados. Por un momento sintió un asco terrible en él, una repulsión por su persona.

-No ha sido tu culpa-dijo una voz a su espalda. Sirius se giró rápidamente. Allí, parado a unos metros de él se encontraba Lupin, pálido como siempre y con su mirar tranquilo.

-Déjame-dijo el pelinegro con desprecio.

-Entiende que no ha sido tu responsabilidad-Lupin hablaba con tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo intentando que cada palabra fuera la adecuada.

-Cómo puede decir eso?!-dijo Sirius elevando la voz. Tenía rabia, pero con el mismo, por no haber sido más inteligente y notar las cosas antes.

-Olvídalo!

-No puedo! Ella era tu novia, yo... –Sirius levantó las manos sin encontrar las palabras precisas.

-Si yo no te acusé de nada, por qué te mortificas?-Remus avanzó con fuerza hasta él. Lo tomó de un brazo obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara. Sirius se corrió de un solo golpe.

-Me siento pésimo-dijo Sirius con voz ronca-siempre te has portado estupendo conmigo y yo te pago de esta forma. Eres como mi hermano, tú y James son las personas que más me importan y yo te traicioné!

-Pero no fue conciente!-Exclamó Lupin alzando la voz. Sirius lo miró a los ojos-entiende que no fue tu culpa. Tú no sabías que ella era mi novia, no había forma de que lo supieras. Me encargué que nadie se enterara. Ahora me doy cuenta que fue peor...-Lupin negó con la cabeza-Solo empeora las cosas el que tu te sientas mal. Ya pasó y no podemos hacer algo para arreglarlo, es pasado!

-Pasado?-Sirius alzó una ceja-Te guardaste esto durante meses. Si ella no me lo hubiese dicho jamás me habría enterado! Por qué?!

-Qué importa!!

-A mi me importa! Dime!! Explícame!

-Ya basta!!-Dijo Lupin con enojo-Todo esto no debió haber pasado. Mi relación con ella fue un error y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Lo que no quiero es perder un amigo por eso!

-Solo dime por qué razón nunca nos dijiste...

-Bastará para que volvamos a ser como antes?

-Sí...-Sirius habló con voz fuerte y clara. Lupin se decidió.

-De acuerdo...-metió las manos en los bolsillos-Tenía miedo. No quería que ella supiera que me transformaba una vez al mes en lobo, y el publicar que salía con Sophie significaba una posibilidad de riesgo que yo no estaba dispuesto a correr.

-Creías que James, Peter o yo podríamos decirle que eras un hombre lobo?-Sirius se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba irritado.

-No, pero otra persona podría haberlo hecho...

-Nadie más lo sabe!!-Exclamó Sirius. Lupin sonrió tristemente...Sirius lo miró sin entender. "No, no podía ser"

-Robert Rigby-Dijo Lupin con una mirada significativa.

o.o.o.o

-Esto te sentará mejor

-Gracias...

-Estás pálida, querida. Segura que solo te duele la cabeza?

-Sí, estaré bien con esto.

-Al menos descansa un poco. Yo estaré en la oficina.

Madame Pomfrey cerró la puerta de su despacho con delicadeza, dejando a Sophie sentada sobre una camilla al final de la enfermería. Tragó de un solo sorbo la pócima y sintió un calor recorriendo su garganta. Se dejó caer en la cama esperando que surgiera algún efecto...

-Sophie?-Una voz de hombre resonó en toda la enfermería. La chica alzó la cabeza. A unos metros de distancia estaba un chico de pelo rubio y ojos de un profundo azul. Era delgado y mostraba un cuerpo de atleta, que su alta figura imponía.

-Robert?-preguntó la ojos pardos. Vio como el chico ponía en su rostro una seductora sonrisa-Robert!!!

Olvidando que se sentía morir, se levantó de la camilla de un salto. Corrió hacía él con los brazos extendidos. Él la abrazó con fuerza, capturando su cintura y aprisionándola muy cerca de él. Aspiró su aroma...

-Escuché por allí que habías vuelto. Te busqué por todas partes...

-Oh!! Te extrañé tanto!!

-Dime lo a mí!-la separó de él uno centímetro para mirarla a la cara-Estás más hermosa que nunca.

-Gracias!-dijo Sophie mientras lo rodeaba nuevamente con sus brazos.

o.o.o.o

-Cómo se enteró?

-Son amigos, supongo que ella le dijo que sentía por mí algo. Cuando comenzaron nuestras citas, el debía sospechar que algo pasaba... Un día, cuando me iba a la casa de los gritos él me siguió... Me enteré después, obviamente. Nunca dijo que le diría a Sophie, pero no quería correr ese peligro.

-Otra cosa que te guardaste-Dijo Sirius con enojo-de todas formas... POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS NO NOS DIJISTE?!

-esta bien!-admitió Lupin-quizá en esa parte me equivoqué. Debería haber dicho que estaba saliendo con Sophie. Pero ya no lo hice.

-La próxima vez lo harás?-Sirius lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Lupin sonrió abiertamente. Por fin la tensión había acabado, lo podía sentir.

-Por supuesto!-dijo con una voz firme, segura. Sirius sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Eso espero, de lo contrario te entierro junto a tres escrégutos...

Lupin lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Sirius rió... Aunque se sentía culpable, todo había sido aclarado. Además, nunca acabaría la amistad por una mujer... Nunca...

-Ahora, lo que vamos a ser-dijo Sirius adquiriendo su habitual forma de ser-es acabar con ese idiota de Robert Rigby... Lo torturaré hasta más no poder-dijo la última parte disfrutando cada silaba.

* * *

Hola!! Me demoré un poco en la actualización de este capítulo, lo siento mucho. He tenido algunos problemas pero aquí esta.´ 

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, como digo siempre "son mi gran motivación para escribir". Además, muchas gracias a todos los que no dejan mensajer pero que sí siguen la historia.

Muchos saludos a todos!


	13. Juro que es una buena razón

Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter.

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él.**

**Treceavo capítulo: "Juro que es una buena razón"**

**Por Jane Camui **

-Tú crees que funcionará?

-Claro!

-Bueno, en el caso de que no... podemos poner a actuar el plan "B".

-Cual plan "B"?... Eyy! Díganme!!

James y Peter rieron mientras Lily los miraba ceñuda. No existía un plan "B" pero la cara que ponía Lily ameritaba la mentira.

-Lo haces solo para molestar!

-La verdad es que sí...-James pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily. La atrajo junto a él con fuerza-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

-No quiero que se enojen conmigo...

-Tú eres esa clase de personas que no desea quedar mal con nadie

-Peter!!-Exclamó Lily cruzándose de brazos-no es verdad. Ellos me importan!... por eso no quiero... que... tú sabes... ellos han sido muy bueno conmigo. Cuando pasó lo de...-James vio como en la cara de Lily se asomaba un dejo de tristeza-... ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo...-terminó en voz muy baja.

-Bueno!! Bueno!!-dijo James mirando a Peter con enojo por hacerle recordar aquellos momentos difíciles-Por eso, vamos a hacer que esos dos se hagan amigos de nuevos.

-Sí!-dijo Lily recuperándose-Está todo listo?

o.o.o.o rato después o.o.o.o

-No debieron haberlo hecho!!!!

-No sabíamos que ya se habían arreglado!

Lupin tenía una bolsa de hielo en la nuca, Sirius trataba de detener la hemorragia en su nariz, Peter estaba inconsciente sobre una camilla y James tenía un ojo morado. La única persona que parecía ilesa, era Lily. Lo cual quedaba descalificado cuando caminaba...

-Lily, será mejor que te sientes. No puedes caminar con ese pie-le reprochó Remus.

-Sí, estás cojeando-James le sonrió mientras le tenía una mano y la ayudaba a sentarse sobre la cama de Peter.

-Estará bien?-preguntó Lily no muy segura

-Sí, siempre le pasan estas cosas... De hecho, aun no entiendo como es tan idiota para que le siga sucediendo lo mismo.

-No aprende con la primera...

-Ni con la segunda...

-Tampoco con la tercera-intervino Lupin

-Bueno, de todas formas... No debieron!!-exclamó Sirius con impaciencia.

-Quien los manda a hacer de reconciliadores. Nosotros podemos solos, ¿sabían?

-Pero... es que...-Dijo Lily pero la enferma la interrumpió.

-Ya es tarde. Los que no deben quedarse en la enfermería...-con la mando indicó la salida. Sirius hizo un gesto indicándose a sí mismo. Lupin levantó la bolsa de hielo y cara de reclamo. La enferma puso los ojos en blanco y con un simple movimiento de la varita, el cototo que Remus tenía volvió a su estado normal y la hemorragia de Sirius paró al instante. Finalmente, Uno a uno desfilaron hacía la puerta dejando dentro de la habitación a Peter que no tenía idea lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Ese golpe en la cabeza, fue demasiado fuerte-dijo Sirius luego de un rato.

Se hizo un silencio profundo a medida que volvían a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pasados unos segundos James, Sirius y Lupin estallaron en carcajadas. Lily, dentro de si, contaba hasta mil tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Que idiota-dijo James entre las risas-se suponía que tenía que hacerlo cuando estuvieran cerca...

Lily sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa tarde le parecía lo más estúpido que le había pasado.

Supuestamente, Peter haría que Malfoy se molestara con él. Ganando que lo golpearan... pero gracias a una falsa alarma, Peter se adelantó. Mofó al Slytherin consiguiendo una paliza monumental. Tratando de calmar los ánimos, se metió James. A lo que se metieron Snape, a lo que se metió Lily no muy convenida de lo que conseguiría (la verdad, es que de lejos lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra. James aseguraba que el moretón en el ojo era consecuencia de la "ayuda" de la pelirroja). Unos compañeros, espantados con la pelea, corrieron a buscar ayuda. Gracias a eso llegaron Lupin y Sirius que habían estado riéndose de quien sabe que cosa en el gran salón. En menos de un minuto, ya estaba dentro del tumulto, junto a otros tres Slytherin más...

Lily sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. "Qué tontos" pensó. Todos habían salido lesionados, con un sermón en las mentes y un futuro castigo.

-Cuando tenemos que ir?-preguntó Sirius tratando de mantenerse serio.

-El Viernes por la noche-respondió James imitando pobremente a su amigo-tendremos que postergar la excursión a...

-Shh!-dijo Sirius pegándole un codazo. Con la cabeza, indicó a Lily.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo y miró ceñuda a James. Lupin tosió falsamente, Sirius sonrió malvadamente y James se sacudió el pelo, como hacía normalmente.

-Excursión?-preguntó Lily alzando una ceja. James sonrió, pero Lily lo miró más hoscamente.

-Lily-dijo tratando de parecer cariñoso-Es para un trabajo. Tú sabes que si el profesor nos pide un deber, a nosotros nos gusta hacerlo el doble de bien de lo que se espera de nosotros. Me extraña esa actitud tuya, tan desconfiada...

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Era prácticamente imposible que Lily creyera una mentira tan descarada y eso, los tres, lo sabían. Pero no podían decirle a Lily que tenía preparada un paseo por el pueblo. Lily jamás dejaría que James se arriesgara de esa manera... ¿Ah?

-Ey, Lunático-dijo Sirius dejando a Lily y James peleando-Qué es lo que pasa entre ellos?

-Mmm...-Lupin se quedó meditando. La verdad, no estaba muy seguro. Al parecer la antigua relación amor-odio había pasado a la siguiente etapa. ¿Estaba juntos?-No lo sé...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Miró por un momento a Lily. Estaba realmente molesta. Apuntaba a James con un dedo acusador mientras le refregaba en su cara lo irresponsable que era...

-No es posible!-dijo enfurecida-eres un premio Anual. Si la profesora McGonagall te descubre...

-Durando los últimos seis años jamás lo ha hecho!-la interrumpió James regalándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Peor!-Suspira, cansada- James, es momento que tomes las responsabilidades en serio. Estás en séptimo, estas a poco de salir. ¿Qué harás cuando todo esto se acabe? ¿Vivirás de las bromas? ¿Del quebrantar normas?

James puso cara de pena. Agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿James Potter arrepentido?. Lupin rió por lo bajo, estaba seguro de algo...

-Pero hay gente que lo hace-dijo James alzando nuevamente la cabeza, dejando en claro que la actitud de unos segundos atrás no era más que una dulce broma más-No debes desmerecer el trabajo de los otros. Por mucho que no te guste, no corresponde.

-Me rindo!-dijo derrotada.

Sirius abrazó a su amigo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Lupin le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda a la colorina.

-Ten paciencia-le aconsejó-tarde o temprano tendrá que crecer...

-Eso espero-respondió la chica-aunque con las otras muchachas muestra una extraña madurez.

-Eso te demuestra que te quiere mucho-Lily miró confundida al licántropo.

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.

-Contigo, se muestra tal cual es: Inmaduro.

Lily miró a James una vez más, procesando las palabras de Remus. Rió viendo como los dos chicos caminaban cantando y festejando. Quizá si era verdad lo que decía Lupin, a lo mejor su actitud era una hermosa muestra de amor... verdadero amor. Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vamos?-preguntó Remus. Lily asistió con la cabeza...

o.o.o.o.o.o

-La pasé muy bien... Fue realmente agradable pasar la tarde contigo.

-Espero que podamos repetirlo.

-Oh! Yo espero lo mismo...

-Cuando necesites hablar con alguien... Si realmente quieres olvidar todo, no dudes en llamarme. Estoy dispuesto a curar cada una de las heridas que guardas en tu corazón. Y aunque digas que es imposible, yo sé que si me das la oportunidad podría lograr mucho, mucho más...

-no lo sé...-respondió Sophie con la cabeza baja.

Sintió como levantaba su mentón. Robert solo estaba a unos centímetros de ella... podía sentir el roce de sus labios...

-Vaya, vaya!!

Sophie se alejó sobresaltada de Robert. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. Solo tenía que pasar aquello para empeorar las cosas.

-Buenas noches-dijo fríamente Lupin.

James tomó a Lily de la mano y la guió hacia el cuadro de la dama gorda. No quería ver lo que sucedería y tampoco quería que Lily estuviera metida en medio de tanto problema. Aunque ella se resistió un poco y forcejeo para no separarse de su amiga, finalmente la fuerza de James fue mucho más poderosa...

-bájame...-dijo Lily tratando de parecer tranquila cuando ya había entrado en la sala común. Ella estaba doblado sobre el hombro de James.

-No hasta que prometas quedarte tranquila y no salir como un energúmeno gritando-sentenció James.

-Lo prometo-dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos. James la bajo y la dejó con suavidad sobre el piso. La miró durante unos momentos esperando que ella hiciera algo, como tratar de pasar por encima de él para llegar al orificio del retrato. Lily frunció la boca, indignada-No confías en mi?

-Sí, confió en ti-dijo James sin dejar de mirarla como segundos atrás.

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o

-Es sorprende las "cosas" que la gente puede encontrar en los pasillos-dijo Sirius. Cada palabra estaba inundad con el más profundo aborrecimiento.

-Es suficiente, Sirius-dijo Sophie al borde de las lágrimas.

-Suficiente?-preguntó con malicia-Suficiente con las mentiras y los secretos!! No eres más que una...

-Sirius!-dijo Lupin en señal de advertencia. El pelinegro se quedó callado pero miraba rabioso a la chica-Buenas noches Robert.

-Remus Lupin-dijo el muchacho haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-veo que no has cambiado nada...

-Sí-dijo Lupin metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-veo que tu tampoco...

-No, tengo los mismos objetivos-Lupin captó el mensaje en doble sentido. Sin duda alguna se refería a Sophie. Lupin se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual.

-El que persevera siempre lo logra ¿no?-dijo Lupin tratando de parecer lo más desinteresado posible-la verdad, es que tengo un poco de sueño...-miró a Sirius con la intención de que este lo siguiera, pero al parecer, el joven Black deseaba pelear un rato.

-Robert-dijo Sirius-tengo una duda... cuando estés con esta...-se detuvo y dijo en la mente la palabra que por sus labios deseaba salir-qué harás exactamente? Amarrarla para que te sea fiel?

Robert, que se había mantenido calmado, apretó los puños con fuerza. Sirius estaba logrando lo que quería, hacer enojar al hombre que con odio lo miraba.

-Sirius, entremos-dijo Lupin. Pero no hizo nada más por tratar de detener a Sirius...la verdad, es que el también tenía bastantes ganas de golpear a alguien...

o.o.o.o.o

-Dime una cosa Potter...

-Potter?

-Lo siento... James.

-De acuerdo!

-Qué sabes tú de la relación entre Sophie, Lupin y Sirius... porque por alguna razón esos tres tienen que haber armado este enredo. Y si son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que no nos vamos a dar cuenta... ... ... qué estás haciendo? No me estás escuchando ¿verdad?

-Claro que te estoy escuchando!

-No te hagas el indignado. Te estás acurrucando, como dispuesto a dormir!!

-Sé que esta conversación puede durar horas. A las chicas les encanta hablar sobre los chismes y comentar quien anda con quien y por qué tal persona dejó a la otra... Uff!

-Me estás comparando con tus novias?!

-Me vas a decir que no haces eso con Sophie?

-Cuando ella no lloraba por los rincones del colegio? claro que no!! No soy una come personas sin sentimientos que se pasar por cualquier parte lo que la otra puede estar pasando. Hablar sobre otras a sus espaldas es un habito horrible que la gente, y en particular tus novias descerebradas, deberían cambiar.

-Te noto molesta... ¿qué pasa Lily?

-Te estás burlando de mí?!!

-No!! Solo quiero saber tu problema. Anda, dime... qué es? Te molesta que te haya hablado de mis otras novias?

-Ah?!... ... ...

-Eso. Te molesta?

-Tengo una noticia para ti, James. El mundo no gira en torno tuyo.

-Estás segura?!

-Basta! Esta conversación me aburrió...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Te amurraste...

-No, estoy tratando de concentrar mis fuerzas y no romper un macetero en tu cabeza.

-Porque estas amurrada!!

-No!!

-Deja de reír! Esta conversación es seria!!

-Siempre haces lo mismo

-Qué? Hacer que me abraces? Qué sonrías de esa manera, tan dulce?

-Idiota...

-Sonríes como idiota? Bueno, si tú lo dices...

-James!!

-Pero si me estás abrazando y si estás sonriendo...

-Solo Cállate!

Sentados en un sillón, frente al fuego, estaban James y Lily acurrucados y abrazados. Escuchando el crepitar del fuego y la suave brisa que sacudía de vez en cuando las ventanas.

-De verdad crees que soy igual a tus otras novias?

-Qué?- dijo al escuchar sus palabras. James la miró con sorpresa. Lily, al notar lo que había dicho se sonrojó y se levantó-qué dijiste?

-Qué si de verdad crees que soy como tus novias??

-No, no dijiste eso!

-Sí! me escuchaste mal!!

-Entonces porque estás tan sonrojada y nerviosa?!!

-Porque el fuego me quemó el rostro...

-Mentirosa.

-Es verdad!! Ya no me molestes. Quiero dormir!! Así que buenas Noches, Potter

-Evans!! Crees que eres mi novia.

-No! Claro que no!! Estás loco?! Deja de sonreír!

-Tú sabes que me harías el hombre más feliz de Hogwarts, si por fin te decides y me das el sí...

Lily lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, procesando la información. Sí, aquello era lo que más quería. Ser la novia de James Potter. Poder pasearse de su mano y mostrarles a todos que era la chica más afortunada de todas... Pero No!!

-No, James!

-Por qué?! Tú me quieres?

Lily asistió con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Yo te quiero, de eso no hay dudas...

Lily se pasó la mano por el pelo, insegura. Pero, finalmente y no muy segura, se acercó y lo besó. Sintió como James la atrapa con sus brazos y la acercaba más a él, con suavidad. Pero no podía, algo se lo impedía... y, lamentablemente, aquella razón era mucho más poderosa que sus sentimientos.

-No, James...-dijo cuando se separó de él.

-Solo dime por qué.

-No puedo, pero juro que es una buena razón...

-Eso espero...-dijo James alejándose de ella. Lily negó con la cabeza, una pequeña lágrima calló por su mejilla... "Juro, juro que es una buena razón"...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Siento muucho la demora! Se acabó el año, se acabó el colegio. Las "responsabilidades" de fin de año fueron mucho más fuertes que yo. Tuve que dar " LA PRUEBA" y hacer los últimos arreglos para mi viaje.

No creo que vuelva a publicar hasta abril. Me voy por tres meses a Inglaterra!!

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste y no quieran golpearme por la poca emoción.

Como siempre, gracias a los Reviews!

Que tengan una excelente noche nueva!!


	14. Me voy a perder en el bosque

**Basada en los libros de J.K. Rowling**

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Catorceavo Capítulo: "Me voy a perder en el bosque"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Sophie se sentó en su cama. Miró durante unos segundos a dos de las compañeros con las cuales compartía el cuarto. Lily no se encontraba allí, no tenía con quien hablar. Se sentía demasiado mal como para buscarla. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y con cierta angustía recordó lo que había pasado minutos atrás...

Sirius había sido cruel, mientras que Remus se había mostrado completamente frío. Sirius Robert había estado apunto de saltar sobre Sirius, pero Sophie se lo había impedido. No valía la pena comenzar una pelea, aquello no solucionaría nada.

Se acomodó en su cama y quedó mirando hacía el techo. Lupin, Lupin... pesaba…

-Sophie? Estás aquí?-susurró una voz.

-Sí, Lily...-Lily terminó por entrar y vio, en penumbras, a Sophie acostada en su cama. La saludó con la mano.

-Estás bien?-preguntó en voz baja. Sophie se encogió de hombros. Lily, angustiada, se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y con un movimiento de la varita cerro las cortinas y puso un hechizo para que nadie las escuchara hablar.

-Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Lily a Sophie.

-Estaba confundida... Sirius no hacía otra cosa que coquetear conmigo y Remus no dejaba que contara que estábamos juntos.

-Pero son amigos?! Tendrías que haberle dicho a Remus lo que estaba pasando, el podría haber solucionado todo esto. ¿Pero besarte con uno de sus mejores amigos?

-Lo sé, sé que me equivoqué. No me mortifiques, Lily, te lo ruego.

-lo siento-Lily la abrazó. La verdad, era que ella también necesita un abrazo-Yo quería quedarme cuando nos encontramos en la entrada a la torre pero James no me dejó. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes...Ya noté que te amistaste muy fuerte con James-Sophie logró mostrar una sonrisa-siempre supe que te gustaba. Aunque nos decías que no, siempre lo mirabas...

-Cuanta razón tienes-dijo Lily y suspiró. Se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil querer.

-Así que son novios?-preguntó Sophie

-No, no lo somos...-dijo Lily recostándose en la cama.

-¿No¿y por qué?-preguntó algo sorprendida-Remus me contaba las cosas que hacía James para que te dieras cuenta de que existía... y también me contaba las ocurrencias que le contestabas. Tienes mucha imaginación, Lily!

-Lo sé... y no sabes lo mucho que quiero estar con él-Lily ya no aguantaba más. Sentía que tenía una piedra atragantada en el cuello.

-Quieres hablar de eso? Porque, por lo que veo, esto tiene que ser más complicado de lo que espero...

-Es verdad, es un poco difícil. Incluso para entender...-

-No importa-Sophie se acostó a su lado-habla cuando te sientas bien... y cuando no te vayas a arrepentir de hablar, claro...

-Lo haré. No te preocupes...

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Cerca de media hora después Sophie se sentó en la cama...

-Lily...-dijo no muy segura-me ayudarías si te digo que estoy dispuesta a hacer esta lo imposible por tratar de recuperar a Remus.

-Qué estás pensando?-dijo Lily sentándose también.

-Me voy a perder en el bosque prohibido...-

o.o.o.o.o

-No creo que sea buena idea, Sirius...-dijo Lupin mientras miraba la bomba de agua llena de una sustancia asquerosa-si la profesora McGonagall se entera...

-Siempre tan aguafiestas, verdad!-interrumpió Sirius con impaciencia-Esto es muy simple, no hay forma de que ella se de cuenta de que fuimos nosotros.

-Sirius, ella pensará que fuimos nosotros. ¿recuerdas a quien culpan siempre aunque no hallamos sido realmente?

-Pero responderemos igual que siempre "pero profesora, nosotros no fuimos" y luego inventamos una coartada.

-No lograras convencerlo de que no lo haga, Remus. Lo sabes-dijo James que estaba recostado sobre su cama, con las manos debajo de la cabeza y mirando el cielo, muy pensativo.

-Estás seguro que está todo bien?-preguntó Lupin dándose por vencido con Sirius.

-No la entiendo-dijo James-Todo, siempre! Las cosas salen estupendas, por fin la voy a poder tener... pero algo pasa, algo siempre esta entre medio. O es por culpa mía o por culpa de ella...

-qué pasó estaba vez?-preguntó Sirius desde el suelo mientras terminaba de llenar los últimos globos.

-me dijo que no podía...

-Qué fue lo que le pediste?-preguntó inseguro Lupin. Temía que la propuesta de James hubiese sido un poco indecente.

-Que fuera mi novia-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es tan terrible-dijo Sirius a Lupin.

-y por qué no puede?

-Por alguna estúpida razón, que apuesto ni siquiera ella conoce.

-No te dijo cual?

-No, solo dijo que era muy buena. Eso espero, porque por culpa de aquello nosotros no podremos estar juntos.

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sirius dejando lo que hacía. James se sentó en su cama y los miró con decisión.

-Hasta que ella no me diga cual es la maldita razón por la cual no podemos estar juntos, yo me niego a hacer algo para poder estar con ella, y si la razón no es de peso, esto se acabó.

o.o.o.o

-Pero si te pierdes de verdad?

-Mejor aun! Pero calma-dijo Sophie al ver el rostro de su amiga-eso no va a pasar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... podría ser muy peligroso, Sophie. A demás, si alguno de los profesores se entera...

-Lily!!-interrumpió la castaña-Si se te ocurre alguna otra forma de arreglar las cosas con Lupin, soy toda oídos.

-Pero esta es demasiado riesgosa!!!-dijo casi escandalizada la pelirroja.

-No seas exagerada-Sophie se sentó a su lado con una mirada traviesa que a Lily le recordó mucho a Sirius-Tú crees que él príncipe dejará a su damisela en peligro en medio del bosque?

-No, no creo...-dijo Lily riendo-pero estás segura de que es Lupin el príncipe?

-Claro!! Él no podría dejarme en medio del bosque, con las horribles criaturas que viven allí... No! Correrá para rescatarme. A demás, así podré darme cuenta si siente aun algo por mí.

-No lo sé-dijo Lily insegura. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sophie evaluadoramente. La idea no era tan mala, pero lo que le preocupaba era las consecuencias que aquello podría tener...-De acuerdo-dijo finalmente-pero nadie debe saber esto. Sophie, si Lupin se entera de que esto es falso nunca te perdonará ¿entiendes? Y si los profesores lo descubren... Te castigaran hasta final de año!

-Lo sé y créeme que es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr-respondió Sophie antes de abrazar a su amiga-eres la mejor!

Lily suspiró resignada.

o.o.o.o.o

-Lista?-preguntó Sophie.

-Sí, ya vete...-respondió la pelirroja.

Sophie se metió por una pasadizo y se perdió de vista. Lily sostuvo el papel que la chica le había entregado y lo leyó por segunda vez. Rogó porque aquello no fuera una tontería y para que todo saliera bien. Si los chicos se enteraban que ella también estaba metida en la farsa... Lily no quería ni pensarlo.

Llegó al gran salón y divisó a los cuatro. Se acercó y trato de poner cara de preocupación. Esperaba que no fuera una cara muy estúpida...

-Hola Chicos...-dijo sentándose al lado de Sirius. James no la miró ni respondió al saludo.

-Ocurre algo?-preguntó Lupin. Lily estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo.

-Estoy un poco preocupada...-respondió como si tal cosa. Se sirvió un poco de puré y un pedazo de asado mientras hacía subir la tensión-no han visto a Sophie?

-No-respondieron Sirius y Lupin de manera fría. Por un segundo Lily creyó que el "plan" no iba a dar resultado.

-Es que me dejó esta nota...-dijo mostrándosela a Sirius.

"_Lily: _

_No te preocupes, vuelvo en una hora. Iré a pasear..._

_Sophi_

e" -y...?-preguntó Sirius. Lupin tomó la nota y la leyó junto con James.

-Que a pasado más de una hora-respondió Lily.

-Cuanto?-preguntó Lupin. Lily sonrió para si, Remus tenía cara de preocupación.

-tres o cuatro...

-Podría estar dando vueltas afuera!-dijo Sirius no muy dispuesto a ayudar.

-Sí, podría ser...-dijo Lily-pero la noche pasada estuvo hablando algo sobre el bosque prohibido.

-Qué?!-dijo Lupin sobre saltando a todos.

-Eso... dijo que le gustaría entrar. Quizá se perdió, además se está haciendo muy tarde-dijo Lily mirando el cielo falso.

-Puede que Lily tenga razón-dijo James olvidándose por completo de que hacía como que la chica no existía.

-Quieres que salgamos a buscar a Sophie?-dijo Sirius alzando una ceja.

-No sé lo que ustedes van a hacer-dijo Lupin. Había sacado la varita y se ponía de pie-pero yo voy a buscarla.

-Espera!-dijo Sirius tomando a Lupin por la túnica-podría ser una trampa.

-Ah?!-dijo Lily levantándose de imprevisto. Los tres chicos la miraron-una trampa?! No! Ella no haría algo tan estúpido!

-Y si es verdad?-preguntó Lupin a Sirius que se negaba a creer-ella podría estar corriendo grave peligro en el bosque sola.

-De acuerdo!-dijo molesto Sirius-haremos lo siguiente. Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos.

-Iremos todos?-preguntó Lily algo escandalizada.

-Así la encontraremos antes-dijo James. Sirius la miraba evaluadoramente. Lily estaba segura de que el joven de ojos grises sospechaba la verdad.

Lily estaba apunto de replicar cuando alguien la llamó. Juntó a ella y mostrando su perfecta figura estaba Roberts. Lily sintió que el cielo se le caía encima...

-Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Dónde está Sophie? No la he visto en todo el día...

-Tu noviecita-intervino Sirius-se perdió en el bosque... o eso creemos-dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Lily.

-Es verdad lo que están diciendo?-dijo Robert notablemente preocupado.

-Sí, verdad-respondió Lily cansada.

-Bien!-dijo Sirius con enojo-nos pondremos en grupos de dos. Lily y James. Lupin y Yo.

-Yo voy con ustedes-dijo Robert con disposición.

-No!-gritó Sirius pediendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-No me vas a decir tú lo que yo puedo o no puedo hacer!-vociferó Robert. Ambos se miraban con el más profundo odio.

-Sirius-dijo Lupin con impaciencia-seremos más. Será más fácil encontrarla.

-Pero de todas formas iremos en parejas-dijo Sirius con malicia.

-No importa-dijo Robert con una encantadora sonrisa-le diré a uno de mis compañeros que me escolte.

-Nada de eso-respondió James entrado en la discusión-irás con Peter.

Peter venía caminando hacía los chicos. Los tres le sonrieron pero Robert lo miró con desaprobación

-Con él?!-dijo Robert indicándolo con su varita.

-Sí, y no lo subestimes.

-Podemos movernos ya?!-dijo Lupin indicando con señas el cielo.

o.o.o.o.o

-James y Lily por la derecha...

-...

-El idiota y Peter por la izquierda.

-Cómo me llamaste?!!

-Y!!-dijo Sirius alzando la voz-Lupin y yo iremos por el centro.

-Está bien...-respondió Lupin-Nos encontraremos aquí en una hora.

Lily se quedó parada esperando que James se le acercara pero el chico se mantuvo donde estaba sin dar señales de querer moverse. Sirius empujó a su amigo hacia la joven y con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza le indico que se moviera.

-Cuando decías que no ibas a hacer nada... supongo que estabas dejando afuera poder pasar con ella al menos un par de horas ¿verdad?-le dijo Lupin alzando una ceja.

-Vamos Evans!-dijo de manera fría.

-Tendrás que aguantar solo un rato-dijo Sirius-encontraremos a tu amiga y te libraré de él-indicó con la cabeza a James que parecía salirle humo de la cabeza.

Los chicos comenzaron a moverse. Robert y Peter se fueron por la izquierda. Robert iba dejando en los árboles una especie de cruz de color roja.

Sirius y Lupin avanzaron con la varita en alto y se adentraron el bosque luego de despedirse con un gesto de la mano.

James miraba molesto a Lily, la cual no sabía que hacer. Finalmente, agobiada por los ojos del chico decidió entrar sola en el bosque. Luego de cinco segundos, James entró detrás de ella y la siguió.

Caminaron en silencio durante largo rato. James siempre detrás de Lily y con la varita preparada en el bolsillo de la túnica. Lily tenía la varita en alto para alumbrar el camino.

Cuando ya llevaban quince minutos andando, Lily tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. James, actuando rápido e inconciente, la alcanzó con una mano antes de que ella llegara al suelo. El contacto hizo que Lily se estremeciera. Ya había sentido la mano del chico, había podido disfrutar con sus caricias, pero el saber que aunque estuviera molesto siempre la cuidaría...

-Lo siento, James...-dijo Lily con la cabeza gacha.

-Solo dime por qué-pidió el chico mirándola directo a los ojos.

-No vas a entender!-exclamó alejándose de él-Dirás que es tonto, que no tengo razón. Pero yo sé que sí, yo sé que es...

-Dime!!-dijo el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia. La tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

-Suéltame por favor-dijo la chica tratando de mantener la voz calmada.

-Ya no sé que hacer Lily... te amo...

-No!-lo interrumpió la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza-escucha! Esto no puede ser, simplemente no. De acuerdo...

-No me quieres?

Lily sonrió tristemente y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como nunca antes había abrazado a alguien. Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro e intentando no llorar...

-me gustas, me gustas mucho...

James la besó en el cuello. Lily sintió que iba a perder la cabeza, que con aquel simple gesto iba a lograr que ella se entregara por completo a él olvidando todo... todo...

-No por favor!-pidió Lily con voz débil-comenzaré a llorar.

-No me importa-respondió James abrazándola con mucha más fuerza. Parecía que jamás la iba a dejar. Que no la quería soltar, que no podía dejar de sentirla en sus brazos y darse cuenta que ella de verdad lo quería y mucho...

-te quiero mucho...-dijo Lily. James se mordió el labio...

-Basta!-dijo de repente. La alejó de ella y le dio la espalda. Le dolía, le dolía mucho saber que ella, a pesar de lo que sentía, jamás iba a estar con él.

-Lo siento...-dijo Lily avergonzada-siento mucho todo esto. Sé que yo comencé con todos los enredos y de verdad, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, trataría de arreglar esto... no quiero hacerte daño y créeme que yo estoy sufriendo demasiado-James rió fríamente-¡es verdad!-Lily sentía impotencia. Él nunca tomaría en serio sus palabras-te adoro, James. Te a...

-No lo digas!-dijo James deteniéndola con la mano-prefiero no saber, porque si lo dices y no vamos a poder estar juntos... te detestaré...-lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja-de ahora en adelante, no te molestaré más...

o.o.o.o

Hola!! Estoy en Inglaterra, tratando de aprender inglés... Alguien por hay, en los RR, me dijo que podía actualizar desde acá... la verdad, es que tenía mucha razón. Pensé que no iba a poder, que iba a estar demasiado ocupada.. pero me equivoque:)

Espero que les guste el capítulo! Y muchas gracias por todos los RR.


	15. Estamos perdidos?

Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling Nacer por ti, morir por él

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Quinceavo capítulo¿Estamos perdidos?**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Yo sigo pensando que esto es un trampa...

-Sirius, no perdemos nada buscando.

-Claro que sí! Esa chica, la rubia, de ojos azules...-movió la mano despreocupadamente-en fin, ella me invitó a salir.

-Zamantha?

-Sí! Ella!

-Ni si quiera recuerdas su nombre!!

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza!-replicó Sirius disgustado

-Si tanto te molesta puedo seguir yo solo. La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracias que estés reclamando todo el rato.

-Y dejarte en las garras de esa arpía?!-exclamó Sirius horrorizado-Para nada...

-Estoy grandecito, amigo. No necesito que me estés cuidando. Esto es muy simple...-respondió Lupin aburrido mientras buscaba en medio de las sombras-Encuentro a Sophie y la llevo de vuelta.

-Si, si... y después qué?-dijo Sirius mirándolo escéptico y al mismo tiempo que corría unas ramas con la varita.

-A qué te refieres?-preguntó Lupin saltando la raíz de un árbol. Sirius lo tomó por la túnica obligando a que el chico se diera vuelta.

-Tú aun sientes algo por ella?-preguntó mirándolo atentamente a los ojos. Lupin frunció el entrecejo... la verdad era que no estaba muy seguro que responder.

o.o.o.o.o

Sophie abrazó sus piernas. Tenía frío y hambre. El viento sacudía la trenza que minutos antes se había hecho una y otra vez con la esperanza de a si poder ahuyentar el aburrimiento. Había pasado más de una hora desde que había dejado a Lily cerca del gran salón. Esperaba que el plan ya se hubiese puesto en marcha y que ella no estuviera esperando en vano.

A lo lejos escuchó un búho. Tapó sus oidos y contó...

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro...-así siguió durante largo rato. Tratando de poner su mente en algún lugar agradable.

o.o.o.o.o

Robert caminaba deprisa. No estaba muy seguro si era por las ansias de encontrar a Sophie o por las ganas que tenía de separarse del chico extraño que le habían asignado.

-idiota-dijo recordando la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sirius.

Lo detestaba. De eso no había dudas. Odiaba la forma que este trataba a las mujeres y su maldito sentido del humor. No entendía, como era posible, que una persona se divirtiera con las desgracias ajenas... odiaba a Sirius y a las tropa de animales que eran sus amigos... Sobre todo a Remus Lupin.

Sabía que Sophie estaba completamente enamorada de él. Estaba seguro que ella lo quería como nunca lo querría a él y, hiciese lo que hiciera, los sentimientos de la chica nunca los podría cambiar. Algo tenía ese hombre lobo... ajá! Porque él sabía el secreto más oscuro del chico. Sabía que una vez al mes y sin poder aplazarlo, este se tenía que retirar del mundo civilizado para someterse a las horrendas transformaciones. Robert, sabía que no podría ocupar aquella información para alejar a la chica del muchacho de pelo castaño, simplemente por dos razones. Uno... era demasiado sucio, desleal y bajo utilizar aquello para separar a dos personas y segundo, Robert creía que ella quería demasiado a Remus. Simplemente... nunca se separarían... Pero el año pasado, cuando el año se estaba acabando tuvo una idea genial. Una forma de separarlos sin verse perjudicado mayormente. Aunque que había tenido que morderse el orgullo...

Le había dicho a Sophie que Sirius la miraba mucho. Sabía que la chica era vanidosa. No había tendido que hacer mucho. Sophie también comenzaría a mirar a Sirius y este pensaría que la castaña estaba prendida de él. Mutuamente comenzarían a coquetearse. Sophie se confundiría y dejaría de pensar en Lupin... y así había pasado. Todo fue muy rápido. No más de un mes y ya había acabado la relación entre Sophie y Remus.

Sophie había sufrido, pero allí estaba él. Esperando que ella llegara para que él pudiera consolarla y, en el mejor de los casos, demostrarle que al lado de él ganaba mucho más.

En parte había salido todo de acuerdo al plan. Pero había una parte que había pasado por alto. Sophie se había dado cuenta, ante la actitud de Lupin cuando supo lo que había pasado entre Sirius y Sophie, lo mucho que él la quería.

"-Sophie?-dijo Lupin cuando se encontraron bajo el árbol de hojas rojas. Sophie se sentía culpable y avergonzada-qué pasa?

-nada-respondió la chica sentándose en el césped mirando hacía el lago. Lupin se quedó detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin decir palabra alguna-Yo...-

-Los vi-dijo Lupin interrumpiendo a la chica. Esta sintió que el mundo perdía la gravedad. Se sintió mareada.

-Lo siento!-dijo desesperada. Se había levantado y abalanzado sobre Lupin para abrazarlo. Él no la alejó y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba con angustia mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo sentía-lo siento, lo siento-repetía una y otra vez.

-Calma...-le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Esto se acabó?-preguntó temerosa.

-Yo también lo siento mucho...-respondió Lupin sonriéndole tristemente.

-Por favor!-pidió la chica sin soltarlo.

-Sophie!-dijo Lupin mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la beso fugazmente en lo labios. Le dolía todo, desde los pies hasta el alma. Ella era la persona que más quería. La mujer que le había demostrado que era tan normal como el resto. Que no le había importado las condiciones, ni los secretos... siempre había estado con él. Pero Sirius era su amigo... eso no lo cambiaría nunca...

-Lo siento...-dijo débilmente Sophie sofocada por el arrepentimiento.

-No llores más. No vale la pena. Las lágrimas no solucionan nada-dijo sin ser duro y secando sus lágrimas.

-Dime que este no es fin...-pidió la chica tomándolo por la túnica-estuve demasiado tiempo tratando que me tomaras atención. Tratando de hacer que me tomaras en cuenta. Corriendo detrás de ti para que notaras que existía. Te le ruego!

-Es sorprendente lo mucho que puede costar estar con la persona que se quiere, pero lo rápido que alguien la puede perder-dijo Lupin sin querer ser hiriente. En parte, esas palabras también eran para él, porque, aunque no lo quisiera... la había perdido.

-Lupin...-comenzó Sophie, pero Lupin la calló con un último beso. Fue estremecedor. Para él, porque sabía que minutos antes esos labios los había tocado uno de sus mejores amigos y, en parte, se sentía desleal. Para ella, porque sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él olvidara lo que había pasado... quizá nunca.

-Eres hermosa...-dijo Lupin sonriéndole. No quería que ella se sintiera mal. En parte él tenía la culpa de aquello. Él y su maldita metamorfosis.

La besó en la frente, y se levantó. Ella se quedó allí, no muy segura de lo que debía hacer. Lupin la observó por última vez y se alejó de ella, hacia al castillo, con su habitual caminar con las manos en los bolsillos."

Sí, una actitud impresionante. Nadie hubiese esperado que el lobo se mantuviera calmado en una situación como esa.

Robert pensó por última vez en aquello antes de comenzar a correr lejos de Peter.

o.o.o.o.o

-No dices nada?

-Qué quieres que diga?

-No sé...cualquier cosa...

-cualquier cosa

-Muy chistosa...

-Chistosa tu cara.

James prefirió quedarse callado. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Llevaban más de una hora dando vueltas en el bosque prohibido y ni rastro de Sophie.

-Deberíamos volver-dijo Lily con un humor terrible.

-Se supone que estamos buscando a TU amiga-le recordó James alzando una ceja. Lily, al escuchar sus palabras, bufó con fuerza-qué tienes?

-Date cuenta de una cosa, Potter-James la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Esa actitud la conocía, era la Lily Evans que odiaba a James Potter por el simple hecho de existir-esto-dijo la chica señalando con las manos el bosque-es una farsa.

-Qué?-preguntó James sin entender.

-Qué nada de esta historia es verdad. Sirius tenía razón. Es una trampa para que Lupin y Sophie se "reconcilien".

James la miró procesando la información. Había estado caminando cerca de dos horas buscando algo que no estaba perdido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la pelea con la pelirroja...¿por nada?.

-En el fondo-dijo James iniciando el camino de vuelta. No tenía fuerzas para discutir-eres igual que el resto de las chicas. Chismosa.

-Sí-dijo Lily fríamente-soy igual. Fin!

-Eso quiere dar a entender que la conversación se acabó?-preguntó James mirándola de reojos.

Lily asistió con la cabeza.

-y eso significa que ya no me vas a hablar más?

-y para que quieres que te hable?-dijo ella con tono de burla-si digo algo me puedes odiar-espetó molesta.

-Lily, no te hagas la ofendida-dijo James apurando el paso para alcanzarla-tú misma has elegido que estemos así.

-Sí, tienes razón-aceptó la chica, pero se cruzó de brazos y caminó más rápido. Pero de repente se detuvo.

-Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó James con voz cansada.

Lily miró de un lado para otro, hacía el cielo y escudriñando el suelo. James se paró a su lado, alzado una ceja y preguntándose qué diablos hacía la chica.

-Qué tienes?-le preguntó.

-No sé donde ir...-dijo ella. James se paró a su lado y miró a ambos lados. Suspiró con resignación y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Cuando vuelva al castillo voy a matar a tu amiga...-dijo con una tranquilidad aterradora. Lily, ante esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que él tampoco sabía donde se encontraban.

-Estamos perdidos?-preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta. Vio como James asistía con la cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-y bien?-apremió Sirius mirando fijamente a Lupin.

Remus no respondió. No podía. Había prometido decir las cosas en su momento, le había casi jurado a Sirius que pasara lo que pasara, siempre que fuera algo importante se lo diría para evitar problemas... pero esto... esto era más difícil. Admitir que aun se le revolvía el estómago cuando estaba cerca de Sophie, aceptar que no aguantaba tenerla lejos... era algo que Sirius no iba a consentir. "y tampoco le puedes mentir" se dijo a si mismo.

-No lo sé...-respondió finalmente alzando la cabeza.

-No lo sabes?-preguntó Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo-Eso significa que aun la quieres... ¿verdad?

-No me hagas más preguntas...-intentó decir Remus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Dime ahora que es lo que pasa con ella!

-Es que no lo sé!!-le gritó Remus. Sirius negó con la cabeza y emprendió el camino de regreso-nos vamos? Se acabó la búsqueda?

-No-dijo Sirius con voz fría-Yo terminé la búsqueda. Tú puedes seguir tras ella...-Al ver que Lupin abría la boca dijo-no, no lo digo en un mal sentido-Suspiró y se giró para ponerse frente a él-Amigo, escúchame una cosa... No puedo impedirte que estés con ella o que simplemente sientas algo por esa mujer. No soy nadie para exigirte que la dejes de querer o que no la mires. No puedo pretender controlar tus sentimientos! Lo que pasó con ella, para mí, significa muy poco... lo que me afecta es el hecho de que tu la quieras aun cuando ella te hizo daño.

-No puedo evitarlo!!-dijo desesperado el licántropo. Se sentó en una raíz gigante y se pasó las manos por la cabeza con frustración-lo he intentado y cuando por fin creía haberlo logrado ella aparece de nuevo!

Sirius se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro como consuelo. Tenía que decir algo, pero no estaba muy convencido. Sabía que más adelante se arrepentiría... sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar las ideas. Era demasiado difícil! Sophie había traicionado a Remus. Él no podía sentir por ella lo mismo que antes! Pero como actuaría un amigo en esta situación? ... la verdad, no lo sabía.

-Me voy. Estoy cansado y tengo hambre...-dijo finalmente dejando en manos de Lupin la decisión-Nos vemos por la mañana, creo... ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí-dijo Remus levantándose y tomando una vez más la varita. Él estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche dentro del bosque...

-A mi no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza de que esto es una farsa...-dijo Sirius abrochándose la chaqueta. Lupin sonrió.

-En el caso de que sea así...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius estiró la mano y Lupin se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Si la quieres... no dejes que pase nuevamente ¿si?-dijo con pesar.

-Gracias...-dijo riendo Lupin.

Finalmente, Sirius le dio una última mirada y se marchó camino al castillo. Lupin se adentró nuevamente en las sombras...

o.o.o.o.o

-Esto es horrible!!

-No sabes hacer otra cosa?! Solo te quejas?!!

-Cállate Potter!! Esto es por tu maldita culpa!

-Qué?!!! No lo puedo creer... disculpa, pero si mal no recuerdo...

-Ahh!! Solo mantén tu maldita boca cerrada-imploró Lily sabiendo que el chico tenía razón.

-Ja!-dichó el chico pasando por su lado y golpeándola con el hombro.

-Eres un idiota, Potter... la verdad, no sé como es posible que sienta algo por ti!

-Pues todos los días me hago la misma pregunta, encanto-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues hazme un favor, y nunca más me dirijas la palabra!-gritó Lily lastimada por lo que había dicho James.

-Tú me haces otro favor y desaparece!

Lily se quedó callada. Herida. Estupefacta antes las palabras del chico... sentía como todo el corazón se le rompía, como cada parte de su ser se desmoronaba por causa de siete palabras.. Se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza..."No llores, no llores" se dijo a si misma tratando de controlar las lágrimas que intentaban salir por sus ojos...

James siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que la chica ya no iba detrás de él.

-Y?-dijo James-ahora te vas a quedar calladita?!-pero no hubo respuesta. James, creyendo que Lily volvía a quedarse callada solo para hacerle enojar, decidió no prestarle atención y siguió caminando.

Lily se quedó atrás... ya no le importaba perderse en medio del bosque prohibido... ya no quería estar cerca de él, no si el pensaba eso de ella... no si era aquello lo que él deseaba. "si es lo que realmente espera de mí, yo se lo daré" dijo en un susurró...

Desaparecería de la vida de James Potter para siempre.

o.o.o.o.o

Robert por fin había perdido a Peter. Esperaba que este no fuera a ser tan estúpido y no seguir las marcas que había dejado en los árboles para encontrar el camino de regreso. No estaba dispuesto a que lo culparan de la desaparición del más idiota de los merodeadores.

Caminó un poco más y encontró un pequeño claro que daba al lago. Nunca había visto aquello antes, y había estado muchas veces en ese bosque. Pero se acercó... entremedio de unas ramas y tapada por su capa, vio una figura humana. Se acercó rápidamente y con cuidado levantó un poco...

-Sophie!-dijo haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara, dando un grito ahogado. Había estado durmiendo y no esperaba encontrar a Robert precisamente en ese momento.

-Qué haces aquí?!-dijo entre molesta y angustiada.

-Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí?!-repitió el chico desconcertado.

-Tienes que irte!!-dijo la chica levantándose y tomando la muchacho por la túnica.

-Ey! Ey!!-dijo Robert sin entender nada-no estabas perdida?!

-No!! No lo estoy!-respondió Sophie-Robert! Por favor, ándate!

-Explícame que es lo que está pasando aquí!

-Por favor! Ahora no...-imploró la chica-tienes que marcharte... oh no! Lo vas a echar todo a perder!-dijo más para ella que para el chico.

o.o.o.o.o

Remus corría rápido y con agilidad. Había recordado un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, una vez se habían juntado allí. Sophie se lo había mostrado un poco antes de que todo se acabara. Tenía la esperanza de que ella se encontrara en ese sitio.

Estaba cerca, lo sabía... pero cuando veía la entrada formada por arcos de ramas se paró en seco. Había escuchado la voz de Sophie, pero junto con ella, la de Robert...

sssss-sssss

Hola!! Actualizando desde Inglaterra! La verdad, aquí hace un frío de locos, pero por las noches, cuando estoy cómodamente acostada y con la calefacción hasta el punto más alto escribo los capítulos para mis queridos lectores... Quedé muy impresionada por los R.R. La mitad me hablaban de suicidios! Por favor! Noo! Ya viene la "buena razón de Lily Evans". Muchas gracias por los mensajes. Quería responderlos, pero no me da tiempo, aquí el día es demasiado corto y yo termino muy cansada...

Saludos a todos! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Yo amo a otra persona

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**dieciseisavo capítulo: yo amo a otra persona.**

**Jane.Camui**

Robert la había encontrado primero. Ella podría regresa sana y salva. Él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando las palabras de la chica lo hicieron detenerse. Lupin frunció el entrecejo. La conversación llegaba alta y clara a oídos del licántropo...

-Por favor!-imploraba la chica-vuelve al castillo!

-Sophie, creíamos que estabas perdida!

-Y lo estoy!!

-Pero me acabas de decir...

-Ayy! Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil!-dijo exasperada.

-No entiendo nada. Lily nos dijo...

-Ya sé lo que ella dijo-interrumpió la chica-te lo explicaré mañana, pero ahora, por favor, vete.

-NO!-dijo el chico furioso. Una idea vaga de lo que estaba pasando se había fijado en su mente-todo esto es por ese hombre lobo ¿verdad?

-No lo llames así!-dijo molesta la chica.

-Lo llamo por lo que es. Es un hombre lobo, un licántropo y todo esto es un maldito montaje para que él viniera ¿cierto?. Eres increíble! No has hecho más que llorar a una persona que probablemente ni se acuerda de lo que pasó entre ustedes. Entiende una vez por todas que el prefiere a sus amigos que a una chica! Estás dando lástima para que él esté contigo solo por pena ¿no?... pobre idiota!

-Cállate!-gritó Sophie. La mano de ella se plantó con fuerza en la mejilla del rubio. Lupin solo escuchó el ruido, pero estuvo seguro de lo que pasaba-No vuelvas a decir aquello nunca más. Quien te crees para dirigirme la palabra de esa forma? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, con mi tiempo o con mi persona es algo que ti no te incumbe...-tenía la voz entrecortada, pero Remus sintió la furia que salía de sus labios-cría que era distinto, que eras un amigo de verdad. Siempre confié en ti. No entiendo porque actúas de esa manera!-Robert no se había inmutado. No se sobó la parte adolorida, ni la tocó. No retiraba su mirada de la muchacha. Una mirada fría y calculadora-te detesto, y te exijo que te vayas ahora mismo de aquí. No quiero volver a ver tu ególatra cara!. Eres un... un... qué?! Qué estás haciendo?!! Suéltame

La voz de la chica ya no se entendía. Lupin, preguntándose que estaba pasando y un poco asustado, se acercó y asomó la cabeza. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

-SUELTALA!!-gritó apuntando con la varita al chico.

-Diablos...-dijo Robert separándose de los labios de la chica-El maldito hombre lobo aparece en el momento menos oportuno-pero no la soltó. La tenía fuertemente afirmada por los brazos.

-Suéltala-repitió. Sophie forcejeaba y tiraba pero la fuerza del chico era superior.

-Idiota!-Dijo Sophie llorando-me estás haciendo daño!

Lupin estaba ardiendo en rabia. Sólo le habían bastado las lágrimas de la chica para abalanzarse sobre Roberts. El ataque tomó desprevenido al rubio, que intentaba sujetar a Sophie. Ante el desconcierto, soltó a la chica que se alejó histérica. Lupin no necesitaba su varita, quería golpearlo, hacerle el mayor daño posible, pero con sus manos. En ese momento, su varita no parecía más que un molesto palito. Robert, que parecía tener una fuerza sorprendente, no era capaz de sobreponerse a la furia del chico castaño. Entre golpe y golpe Sophie gritaba pidiendo que se detuvieran, pero ninguno de los chicos tenía la menor intención de terminar con la pelea. Ambos estaban sacando a flote su rabia. Lupin por haber osado acercarse a la chica, por haber creído que podía besarla, por incluso haberla tocado o mirado. Robert, porque se sentía frustrado. No iba a poder tener jamás a la mujer que amaba y todo por culpa del hombro lobo. Pero de repente, entremedio de todo el tumulto, un fuerte rayo color ámbar rompió la poca luz que los iluminaba.

-Qué?!-dijo Lupin deteniéndose con la manos aferrando la túnica de Robert.

El chico rubio quedó inconciente. Lupin no entendía que había pasado, miró a su lado y vio a la chica con la varita en la mano, apuntando directamente a Robert. Remus soltó el cuerpo del chico y vio como este caía desmayado al césped.

-Remus?...-dijo Sophie sin moverse. Sin apartar su varita del lugar donde había apuntado.

-No debiste haberlo hecho...-dijo Remus sin mirarla.

-Yo... yo...-dijo la chica secando sus lágrimas. Pero Remus no la escuchaba. Sirius había tenido razón, Sophie había hecho aquello para llamarlos a su lado. No estaba realmente perdida. Se había metido en el bosque prohibido, había actuado irresponsablemente, poniendo en riesgo su vida y, quizá, la de todos sus amigos... ¿solo para que él fuera por ella?.

-Vuelve al castillo-dijo finalmente.

-y tú?-preguntó la chica con temor.

-Yo? Yo esperaré que Robert recupere la conciencia.

o.o.o.o.o

-Bah!! Siempre tan infantil!-dijo James caminando.

El silencio a su alrededor no hizo más que molestarle, como pensaba que la chica deseaba. Pero él no iba a ser tan estúpido como para darse vuelta y rogarle para que abriera la boca para decir algo. James estaba con todo su orgullo reluciendo. Le molestaba que la chica no fuera capaz de decir la razón por la cual no podían estar juntos ¿qué podía ser tan importante? ¿qué era aquello que ella se negaba a decir?. James pateó una piedra con fuerza, enojado.

-Vamos a estar toda la noche dando vueltas...-dijo apretando los dientes y aguantando el dolor en su pie-y la señorita se niega a hablar?

Silencio, solo silencio... solo el sonido de sus pasos acompañaba la soledad de James.

-No podrás estar toda la noche callada. Ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano me gritarás!...

James miró de reojos a su lado. Pensó que iba detrás de él, pues no iban caminando juntos. Al llegar a un claro se detuvo, miró a todas lados preguntándose donde ir. Pero de repente, frunció el entrecejo...

-Lily?-preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta-DIABLOS!! Lily!! Dónde demonios te metetiste?!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o

La pelirroja caminaba por el bosque buscando alguna señal, algo que le indicara que tan lejos estaba del castillo. Había intentado hacer magia, pero por alguna extraña razón le era imposible hacer un buen hechizo. Lo único que había podido realizar, había sido el conjuro de la luz en su varita. Supuso que las palabras del chico la había afectado en sobre manera, de modo que sus fuerzas estaban muy bajas... iba a tener que caminar hasta que diera, por casualidad, con alguna torre del castillo en la distancia. De haber tenido sus fuerzas, habría podido...

-Quien está allí?-dijo deteniéndose de repente. Alzó la varita para poder ver entremedio de unos árboles raramente juntos. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar que una vez le habían dicho que dentro del bosque prohibido había una manda de gigantes-tonta!-se dijo a si misma-Si fueran gigantes los habrías visto hace mucho rato...

Intentó calmarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Pero cuando movió un pie, sintió el roce de algo. Se detuvo en seco... alguien estaba por allí cerca, estaba segura. Sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por segundo. Que se ponía pálida y que perdía la movilidad de las manos... ¿por qué había sido tan tanta y separarse de Potter? Tendría que haber esperando a llegar al castillo para hacer lo que se había prometido... Nuevamente, fue conciente del movimiento del follaje. Estaba tan oscuro que la débil luz de su varita no alcanzaba a mostrar aquello que ocasionaba el temor de la chica.

Intentó regular su respiración. Hizo lo que una vez Sophie le había dicho que hiciera cuando tenía mieda... contar.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...-pero no daba resultado. Aquella cosa se estaba acercando, lo sentía-por favor...-dijo con voz debil-a... a...le...-pero estaba paralizaba. Estaba sola en medio del bosque prohibido, sin saber hacia donde correr, con un ser extraño que se acercaba espantosamente lento.

Cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que el ser saltara sobre ella... pero no pasó nada. Escuchó un sonido de cascos...

-Ah?-dijo confundida. Abrió y los ojos y se maravilló.

Delante de ella había un hermoso ejemplar. Un unicornio blanco como la luna y reluciente como la misma la miraba con extrañeza. Tenía los ojos tan claros como su piel y su gran cuerno era de un hermoso color plateado.

-Eras tú?-dijo Lily sintiéndose un poco tonta. Había creído que había llegado su hora. Estaba segura que jamás podría salir viva del bosque prohibido. El animal sacudió su cabeza y pateo levemente en el suelo-me asustaste!-dijo sin levantar la voz para no espantar al hermoso unicornio. Con cuidado, se acercó para acariciarlo. Estaba encantada, nunca había visto uno tan perfecto. Los que habían estudiado en estudios de las criaturas mágicas eran muy comunes, pero este... este tenía un brillo particular que le impresionó. Era mucho más elegante que otros de su especie, pero al mismo tiempo se dejaba acariciar con placer y disfrutaba con los delicados movimientos que la chica le dedicaba-supongo que yo también te asuste ¿verdad?...

La chica suspiró aliviada.

o.o.o.o

-Maldita sea!. Dónde te metiste?!!-gritó furioso James. Estaba tratando de volver en sus pasos, recordando donde la chica había dejado de hablarle y preguntándose por qué demonios la muchacha había desaparecido-Lily Evans!-decía apretando los labios-cuando te encuentre...

Pero no, no le molestaba tener que buscar a la chica. Además de estar enojado con ella por su actitud, tenía miedo. Nuevamente el sentimiento de aflicción que sintió cuando pensó que la perdería se hizo presente en su cabeza. Tenía que encontrarla y pronto...

No lo tranquilizó el escuchar una lechuza. Pensó en todas las criaturas que habitaban el bosque y se maldijo a si mismo por no haber notado la desaparición de la pelirroja antes. Si algo malo le llegaba a pasar, nunca... nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Comenzó a correr, mirando para todas parte, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Sintió un ruido de galope y se escondió detrás de un árbol. "Centauros" reconoció al ver el pelaje de unos de ellos. "Demonios" se dijo, los centauros no iban a quedarse muy campantes si veían a la chica en lo que ellos consideraban su bosque. Ella ya tenía diecisiete años, era una adulta y los centauros sólo pasaban por alto la presencia de los niños. Sintió aun más miedo... pero se quedó mirando a uno de ellos. Había una forma de encontrar, una forma mucho más eficiente que corriendo y mirando.

-Gracias Lupin!-dijo antes de transformarse en un reluciente ciervo.

o.o.o.o

-Lupin...

-Ya basta!!-dijo exasperado el muchacho-no puedo creer que hayas sido tan imprudente como para idear todo este montaje. Podría haber sido muy peligroso. Podría haberte pasado algo. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Robert te encuentra y yo no estoy cerca? ¡¡¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora contigo?!!.

-Nada!! Yo no hubiese dejado que pasara...-intentó decir, pero el resoplido que dejó salir Remus la detuvo. Él tenía razón y no tenía argumentos para debatirlo. El chico se paseaba, perdiendo la paciencia y pensando. En una mano aferraba su varita y la otra la apretaba con fuerza.

-Esto no puede seguir así...-pensó en voz alta.

-Lo sé...

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en mí. Lo nuestro se acabó. Entiéndelo de una vez!!...

-Remus, No puedo!!-dijo ella con las manos en la cara-te amo...

Al escuchar sus palabras, el chico se detuvo. Estaba de espalda a ella.

-Pero yo no... yo amo a otra persona.

o.o.o.o.o

Un gran ciervo atravesaba a toda velocidad el bosque prohibido. De vez en cuando se detenía para olfatear, buscando en el aire el aroma a flores de la chica.

No había pasado mucho rato, cuando escuchó la voz de la muchacha.

Con cautela, se acercó y observó, aun convertido en ciervo, a la chica que se encontraba en compañía de un unicornio.

-Idiota...-pensó al mismo tiempo que sonreía para sí...

Lily se había quedado acariciando al hermoso animal durante largo rato. Se sentía hipnotizada, encantada con el unicornio. A demás, tampoco tenía muchos deseos de alejarse de él, pues sentía miedo de estar sola dentro del bosque prohibido.

-No debía haberme alejado de Potter-dijo en voz alta mientras observaba los grandes ojos del animal. El unicornio que parecía entender lo que ella decía, sacudió la cabeza. Lily rió levemente pensando que la criatura blanca le estaba dando la razón-Pero el dijo que quería que desapareciera! Cómo iba a quedarme si el no quiere estar conmigo?-le explicó-aun que... todo es culpa mía...-dijo finalmente-Ayy!! Por merlín! Estoy tan confundida!...

Y se detuvo. Había escuchado el movimiento de algo muy cerca de ella...

-Otro unicornio?-dijo mirando hacia el lugar.

Pero la inquietud del animal que ella acariciaba la espantó. No, no era un unicornio, y por la reacción de la criatura, tampoco podía ser nada bueno.

-Vámonos!-Dijo apresurando el paso. Pero el unicornio no se movió. Tenía la vista fija en las sombras-No!! Muévete!!-espetó-puede ser peligroso!!.

Se quedó mirando al animal con el corazón en la mano. Este se había puesto a caminar hacía el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. Lily le hacía señas casi con desesperación para que se alejara. Ya sin poder aguantarlo más, y armándose de valor, corrió al lado del animal y tomó su varita con mano temblorosa. Solo estaba a unos pasos del oscuridad...

-Ah!!!!-gritó tapándose la cara y dejando caer su varita.

Lo que ella pensó que era una gran bestia, había salido y saltado sobre el unicornio. Juntos, comenzaron una atronadora batalla. Cuando Lily se destapó la cara vio que la gran bestia, no era otro ser que un ciervo café oscuro, con grandes cornamentas.

Desesperaba, recogió su varita con la intención de ayudar al unicornio. Los animales, viendo lo que Lily se disponía hacer, se detuvieron.

-Qué?!!-dijo Lily desconcertada-Ah...-dijo bajando la varita, algo malhumorada-son amigos ¿verdad? No...-dijo Lily aburrida de asustarse-mejor no respondan.

Comenzó a caminar, conciente que ambos animales la estaban siguiendo.

o.o.o.o

-Qué amas a otra persona?-dijo Sophie sintiendo que le corazón se le partía.

-Sí... –mintió Remus. Estaba conciente de que la única forma de terminar con aquella historia era demostrándole, o haciendo creer a Sophie que ya no había razón para que siguiera con sus intentos por volver. "Nuestra historia es solo pasado" pensó con amargura.

-A quien?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Una muchacha de Ravenclaw-dijo recordando a una chica que desde quinto él sabía sentía algo por él.

-Su nombre?

-Para qué Sophie?!-dijo Remus mirándola repentinamente, pero luego se arrepintió. Al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se resistía a derramar, sintió que no podría más con la mentira. Que no era capaz de hacerle más daño...

-Esta bien...-dijo ella pasando una mano por su mejilla para detener a una solitaria lágrima-No importa...

-Vuelve al castillo-le pidió por segunda vez, pero con menos brusquedad.

-Sí...-dijo ella guardando su varita.

Ya había salido del claro cuando una horrible idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Sophie no iba a volver al colegio!

-Espera!-gritó yendo tras ella. Ella se detuvo pero no lo miró, tenía su vista fija en el piso. Lupin pensó que hacer. No podía dejar a Sophie sola, pero tampoco podía dejar a Robert inconciente en medio del bosque prohibido. Así que con su varita creó una camilla invisible con la cual poder transportar al chico y le indicó, sin palabras, a Sophie que caminara delante de él.

Ella no hizo ningún gesto, solo siguió las indicaciones del chico. Tenía el rostro imperturbable, una reacción que Lupin no se esperaba. Ella siempre había sido muy dejada a llevar por sus sentimientos. Si sentía pena, lloraba sin importar quien estuviera delante de ella. Si estaba alegre reía hasta más no poder. Pero aquellos ojos, que eran una puerta hacía su corazón, en estos momentos estaban nulos. Como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de sentir o como si de repente, sus sentimientos se hubiesen ido lejos. Lupin, mirándola por atrás, se sintió mal, culpable... La quería, la amaba... de eso no había dudas. Adoraba su forma de ser, incluso se hubiese alegrado de saber que ella había hecho todo eso por él si no hubiese resultado tan peligroso. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si él no estaba cerca. ¿Qué habría hecho Robert con Sophie?.

-Es por aquí-dijo de repente al notar que la chica se desviaba del camino. Ella se detuvo y miró, luego asistió con la cabeza y continuó por el pequeño sentadero que el chico de pelo castaño le había indicado.

Quería abrazarla, besarla... se moría por tenerla en sus brazos una vez más... pero no podía. Además de la historia pasada... no creía poder mirar a los ojos a su amigo si volvía con la muchacha.

Simplemente... ahora sí... todo se había acabado...

o.o.o.o

-Qué quieres? No entiendo...-Lo miró preguntándose que era lo que estaba haciendo el ciervo. Se ponía delante de ella, impidiendo que pasara-Aun no aprendo a hablar con los animales-pensó durante un momento-aunque si puedo hablar con Potter...-exclamó malhumorada. El ciervo dio un resoplido molesto-Ya! Eres muy lindo...-dijo acariciando al animal-pero no sé que quieres...

James pensó que a veces la chica tenía muy pocas luces. Estaba más que claro lo que él intentaba hacer, pero la pelirroja lo miraba sin entender. Se pregutó como era posible que Lily no entendiera que...

-Quieres que me monte?!-dijo de repente. James agradeció dentro de su mente. Por fin, luego de largos diez minutos, la chica había captado el mensaje-No... no debe ser eso-dijo finalmente. James gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

Lily sintió como alguien la empujaba levemente por atrás. Giró la cabeza y vio al unicornio indicandole con movimientos finos el lomo del ciervo.

-Ustedes tienen una forma muy extraña de actuar...-dijo ella mientras se apoya en el ciervo y se sentaba sobre él.

James pateó el suelo satisfecho. Ahora era mucho más fácil salir de allí. Tenía completo control sobre la chica.

-No, Alto!!-dijo de repente. James se detuvo inmediatamente asustado-Tenemos que buscar a James!-dijo angustiada. El chico de anteojos le hubiese gustado decirle que probablemente "James" ya estaría de vuelta en el castillo si no hubiese tenido que estar buscando a una niña caprichosa que se le ocurrió alejarse de él... "y en muchos sentidos" pensó.

El ciervo negó con la cabeza y apresuró el paso por si Lily decidía saltar. Estaba seguro que si se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera contra ella.

-Detente!-dijo Lily aferrándose a sus cornamentas para no caer.

o.o.o.o

Hola! Con poquito tiempo!! Aquí les dejo un capítulo! Que entretenido, actualizo más ahora que cuando estaba en mi casita linda... Ahh!! Muchas gracias por los mensajes!!! ) nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!.


	17. Dime por qué

**Nacer por ti, morir por él.**

**Diecisieteavo Capítulo: Dime por qué.**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Llegaron al castillo cuando la luna estaba en medio del cielo. Nunca habían visto una luna más hermosa que la de aquella triste noche. Nada había salido de acuerdo a su plan. Lupin le había dicho que quería a otra... a otra...

-Llevaré a Robert a la enfermería-escuchó que decía Lupin. Ella solo se limitó a asistir con la cabeza. No lo quería ver.

Lupin se quedó parado, con Robert flotando a un lado de él, mientras observaba a la chica subir las escaleras.

-Algún día entenderás que es lo mejor...-dijo en voz muy baja.

Sophie llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, pero ella no estaba. Tendría que quedarse fuera de la torre Gryffindor esperando a que la mujer se dignara a volver. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en la pared.

Que tonta había sido, que estúpida. Remus había dejado de quererla... ¿por qué? ¿por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué se había tenido que meter con su mejor amigo?. Había estado confundida. Las constantes miradas de Sirius la perturbaban, además... el hecho de que Remus no quisiera que nadie supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos la hacía pensar cosas... quizá él no quería que la gente supiera que salía con Sophie porque la encontraba tonta, muy poca cosa para él. Quizá solo estaba con ella por lástima... mil y un historias se inventó Sophie tratando de justificar el actuar del chico. Y mientras ella estaba sola, pensando en el por qué del secreto, aparecía Sirius...

"_-Todo bien, Sophie?..._

_-Sí...-dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-Entonces por qué estás tan sola?_

_-Lily fue a hablar con la profesora McGonagall y Annie esta buscando unos libros en la biblioteca...-Respondió. Sirius se había sentado a su lado. Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Muy pocos estudiantes se encontraban allí, casi todos estaban cenando-y tú? Por qué no estás con los "merodeadores"? _

_-James cumple castigo, Peter cumple castigo y Lupin...-Sophie alzó la cabeza, expectante. Si descubría que estaba haciendo otra cosa, no lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer...-está cumpliendo castigo!_

_La chica suspiró con alivio. No sabría que hacer si Sirius le decía que había quedado con alguna chica, que tenía una cita._

_-Y cómo es posible que Sirius Black no esté en un castigo?!-dijo Sophie algo más animada._

_-Bah!-dijo él golpeándola dulcemente en el brazo-no soy tan malo como crees._

_-Yo no dije que fueras malo-puntualizó ella-pero sí pienso que eres muy travieso. _

_-Gracias!-Sophie rió con ganas. Sirius siempre lograba subirle el ánimo._

_Se quedaron unos segundos callados. Sirius había tomado una revista y ella miraba hacia la ventana, pensando. Como le gustaría poder estar sentada de esa forma con Lupin. En silencio, en la sala común, despreocupados... sin que él temiera porque los vieran juntos. Sin que ella se sintiera mal por eso. Muchas veces había querido preguntarle, pero él siempre encontraba la forma de evitar responder._

_-De nuevo...-dijo Sirius sacándola de su ensimismamiento-Vamos Sophie! Qué es lo que pasa?_

_-No es nada importante-dijo ella. _

_-Si te hace ver tan triste tiene que ser muy importante-dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sophie se mordió el labio..._

_-No te preocupes... seguramente son ideas tontas mías-dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo. Sintió que todo dentro de ella se estaba desvaneciendo. Quería hablar, quería poder desahogarse. "Por Merlín! Dios sabe que mal es no poder descargarse" pensó. _

_-No tienes que estar triste-dijo él abrazándola. Sophie cerró los ojos... sentía tanta pena, tanto miedo...-por qué no me dices? Quizá pueda ayudarte._

_-No...-negó la chica separándose unos centímetros-De verdad, no te preocupes..._

_-Me preocupo! Claro que sí!-exclamó el muchacho. Sophie lo miró creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella, pero al ver su expresión seria... su estómago dio un vuelto-me importas mucho Sophie..."_

-Idiota!!-dijo en voz alta. Se había dejado seducir. Había caído en las redes de Sirius Black como muchas otras chicas. Y eso había hecho que Lupin se distanciara cada días más, hasta que... finalmente...

"_Sophie corría por los jardines del colegio. Corría hacía su sitio especial. Quería estar sola... sentía que algo malo iba a suceder. _

_Lupin le había dicho que necesitaban hablar urgente. Le pidió que se encontraran junto al árbol de hojas rojas. Sophie sintió que su peor miedo se había hecho realidad. Lupin quería romper con ella. _

_-Ey!-dijo alguien deteniéndola de repente. Sirius la había visto correr y cuando ella pasó junto a él, este la agarró por el brazo-qué pasa?!_

_-Nada...-dijo ella corriendo el rostro. No quería que supieran que estaba mal. No quería que nadie fuera conciente que su felicidad estaba siendo arrancada dolorosamente de su realidad._

_-Ya basta Sophie!-dijo Sirius enojado-No puedes decirme que todo esta bien. Mira como estas!_

_Pero Sophie ya no podía más. Lo abrazó, igual como Sirius lo había hecho hacia algunos días. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, necesitaba que alguien la reconfortara._

_-Vamos, Sophie-la consoló Sirius con voz suave. La guió hasta llegar a orillas del lago, lejos de los ojos de los curiosos-Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien..._

_-No...-dijo ella con voz débil. No, no iba a estar bien si él le decía... si él le decía que... _

_-Escúchame! No puede ser tan malo.. alguien ha muerto?-Sophie negó con la cabeza-entonces tiene solución! No puedes dejarte matar por malos ratos. Si alguien te dijo algo, si te dijeron algo que te hizo daño, ya olvídalo. Tienes que guardar lo agradable, los buenos momentos. Es eso lo que hace que cada día tengas una vida maravillosa. Si estás lejos de tu familia y amigos, piensa que en algún momentos volverás a verlos. Si sacaste una mala nota, ya la próxima será mejor. Si te equivocaste y actuaste mal, aprende de ellos e inténtalo otra vez... Tienes que mostrar siempre esa sonrisa maravillosa que tienes, no sabes cuantas vidas puedes alumbrar con ella..._

_Sophie lo quedó mirando, como si lo viera realmente por primera vez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero hizo lo que el chico le había dicho: sonreír._

_-Gracias...-dijo besándolo en la mejilla. _

_Así se quedaron durante largo rato. Charlando, hablando sobre trivialidades. Chismes que Sophie sabía y secretos que Sirius le confió. Hablaron de todo, desde las aburridas clases del profesor Binns, hasta de la pequeña metamorfomaga que Andrómeda Tonks, prima de Sirius Black, intentaba criar._

_-Es una diabla!-decía muerto de la risa. _

_-Me imagino-reía Sophie-no debe ser fácil._

_-Cuando salen al callejón Diagon, ella se transforma en niñas que ve. A Andrómeda se le ponen los pelos de punta cuando ella hace eso. No sabe a quien lleva de la mano!_

_-Cómo se llama?_

_-Nymphadora, y solo tiene seis años. Pero es extraño...-dijo de repente Sirius._

_-Qué?-preguntó intrigada_

_-Un día, hace más o menos dos años atrás. Remus me acompañó a casa de Andrómeda. Allí Lupin conoció a la pequeña. Ese día tenía el pelo color rosa. Le encanta. Siempre se lo pone así. Pero cuando vio a Lupin... la niña no lo dejaba tranquilo. Siempre iba detrás de él, le pasaba sus juguetes, lo buscaba. _

_-qué tiene de extraño?-preguntó Sophie frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-Espera... cuando nos íbamos, Andrómeda me pidió hablar a solas. Me dijo que había sentido algo insólito, una sensación rara..._

_-Cómo qué?_

_-No sé, no lo pudo explicar. Pero me pidió que no volviera a llevar a Lupin..._

_-No entiendo..._

_-Yo tampoco, me dijo que al menos hasta que la niña tuviera diecisiete años... y lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que dijo al final... "en ese momento, ya no podré evitarlo. Ella decidirá por si sola"-Sophie frunció el entrecejo. Esa historia era muy ridícula. ¿Por qué Lupin tenía prohibido ver a una niña de seis años?._

_-Pero en fin...-dijo Sirius dándose una vuelta. De repente, Sophie sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban.-Que importa en este momento Remus y Nymphadora?-Sophie rió ante la ignorancia de Sirius. Solo ella sabía lo mucho que interesaba. Se dio vuelta y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico. Tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, el pelo oscuro desordenado... era muy guapo... _

_Sirius miró los ojos de la chica, que se paseaban por su rostro. Como ya lo había hecho antes con otras chicas, se dejó llevar por la situación: la beso._

_El beso fue extraño. Al principio, ella se sorprendió. No reaccionó, pero finalmente... aceptó los labios de Sirius y le correspondió el beso, pero de repente, ella se separó de él bruscamente. _

_-No!-dijo aterrada. Se tapó la boca con las manos y negó con la cabeza, horrorizada-que hice?!!"_

Todo había salido mal... ya estaba cansada de pensarlo.

o.o.o.o

-Detente inmediatamente!-dijo Lily, pero el ciervo no hizo ademán de detenerse-Si algo malo le llega a pasar a Potter, te cocinaré!!-Al ciervo de le importó la amenaza de la chica, "Potter" estaba a salvo camino al castillo-Dios! Eres tan testarudo como él!-dijo molesta. Pero de repente una absurda idea se cruzó por su mente...

Lily aun se aferraba a las cornamentas del animal. El unicornio iba galopeando al lado de la pareja cuidando que nadie osara acercarse. Pero la pelirroja pensaba, y su mente no dejaba de trabajar atando cabos..."Vamos, Cornamenta! El partido de Quiddich ya va a empezar" recordó. "Cornamenta?" dijo en voz baja... así era como los amigos le decían a James, y nunca se había preguntado por qué. Pensó en ella misma, en como había aprendido solo hacia algunos meses atrás a...

-Un segundo...-dijo en voz baja. Ahora entendía todo...-POTTER!! ERES UN MALDITO ANIMAGO!-gritó al ciervo. Ahora si se detuvo de improviso. La chica casi calló ante el frenazo, pero no le importó. Se bajo hecha una furia del ciervo y se paró delante de él, observándolo indignada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Qué tonta había sido!.

El unicornio, que se había detenido junto a ellos, decidió que era momento de desaparecer. Lily ni notó que el animal ya no estaba. Solo tenía ojos para fulminar a James.

-Transfórmate!-Le exigió mientras daba una pata al suelo. El ciervo negó con la cabeza-Pero si serás...!!-dijo-Yo, aquí, preguntándome donde demonios estabas, pensando en lo peor, queriendo ir tras tu arrogante cara, mientras tú, claro, te reías de mí!!

-Un segundo!!-dijo James luego de volver a transformarse en mago. Lily se había alejado un poco ante la potente luz que había envuelto al animal. Cuando desapareció la luz, vio a James Potter con los ojos crispados-Tú preocupada de donde demonios me había metido?! Ja! Evans, eres tú la que de un momento para otro se dio a la fuga. No me vengas con cuentos de indignación cuando tú eres la causante de todo!!

-No me digas Potter!-gritó Lily-Solo hice lo que tu estúpida boca pedía.

-No-dijo James negando con la cabeza-Tú no tienes idea de lo que mi estúpida boca esta pidiendo.

Y la besó. Enojado, molesto, con furia... La tomó entre sus brazos, con brusquedad la atrajo hasta él, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo... la beso, como ya otras veces había hecho. Lily se resistió, no era como otras veces, en las que él era dulce y delicado... Intentó correrlo, pero finalmente no pudo oponerse a sus sentimientos. Él transformó el violento beso en un hermoso contacto suave, al cual Lily respondió.

-Eso...-dijo cuando se separaron-es lo que mis labios pedían..

-Cuando tiempo voy a tener que aguantarte?-dijo Lily sonriendo y juntando su cabeza con la de él.

-Si fuera por mi, el resto de nuestras vidas.

Lily lo miró profundamente. Sin darse cuenta, lo había abrazado con más fuerza. James no sonreía, la miraba serio. Lily comprendió, en ese momento de que nada de lo que ella hiciera iba a conseguir que dejara de pensar en él. Era una batalla perdida, sin quererlo, se había enamorado profundamente de James Potter y él, de ella.

-Pero...-intentó decir Lily.

-Dime cual es la razón por la cual no podemos estar juntos...-le pidió James.

-No...-dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio. James la soltó lentamente, por segunda vez en la noche, Lily sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba-es mejor así...

"prefiero tenerte lejos sabiendo que estás bien, que tenerte a mi lado y pensar que mañana podrías no estarlo"

-Vamos de vuelta al castillo...-dijo James.

o.o.o.o.o

Lupin caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Había dejado a Robert en la enfermería sin que nadie lo notara. En la mañana la enfermera se levantaría y notaría la presencia del chico. Si todo salía bien, Robert solo delataría a Lupin y lo acusaría a él de ser el causante de su inconciente noche, antes que decir que había sido Sophie.

-Sophie...-dijo en voz baja al llegar junto al retrato de la dama gorda.

Allí estaba ella. Sentada junto a la entrada de la torre Gryffindor profundamente dormida. Se acercó a ella lentamente, tratando de no despertarla. Se veía tan dulce, tan hermosa.

-Cuando llegué ya estaba dormida-dijo la dama gorda en voz baja.

Lupin sonrió. La tomó con delicadeza y la llevó dentro de la torre. Le hubiese gustado llevarla a la habitación de las chicas, pero ya sabía que aquello podía ser imposible. ¿cuántas veces Sirius y James habían caído estrepitosamente tratando de llegar al cuarto de las chicas? Muchas... Así que la dejó sobre un sillón y prendió un poco de fuego. La miró... la miró durante minutos. Sentado al lado de ella y sin quererlo, le acarició la mejilla.

-Por qué lo hiciste?-se preguntó a si mismo. Pero lo había dicho muy alto... Sophie estaba despertando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No alcanzaba ver bien la figura que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-Lupin?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Ve a tu habitación...-le respondió el chico. Estaba levantándose cuando la mano de la chica lo detuvo.

-Podemos ser amigos?-Le dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Lupin lo pensó durante un momento. Hubiese dicho "no" pero creía que ya era lo suficientemente doloroso para Sophie saber que él amaba a otra chica. Quería cortar todos los lazos con ella ¿acaso no lo entendía? Es amigos sería una tortura. La tendría cerca, no podría alejarla de él... y ella no podría olvidarlo.

-Claro...-dijo finalmente. Sophie sonrió... Aunque tuviera que esperar toda la vida... comenzaría nuevamente.

o.o.o.o

-Iremos más rápido si me trasformo en ciervo. Así tu te montas...

-No... Está bien así...

-Aunque tu también podrías...

-Qué?!

-Tu sabes...

-No entiendo!

James negó con la cabeza. La chica si entendía, no quería reconocerlo... lo cual era muy distinto.

-Me vas a decir que no eres...?

-NO!-negó ella antes de que él pudiera terminar.

-Sí... claro...-le dijo con ironía.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Esta bien!!-dijo ella finalmente-Si lo soy!

-Ja! Lo sabía-dijo James con aire triunfador-y bien??...

-Qué?

-Desde cuando?

-Desde finales del año pasado.

-Y por qué?

-Porque... bueno... porque...

-Podría ser para hoy?

-Podrías quedarte callado mientras pienso?

-En una mentira lo suficientemente buena?

-Sí...-admitió la chica.

-...

-...

-no me vas a decir?

-Cuando llegue a Hogwarts extrañaba mucho a mis padres...

-Esta bien... no importa!

-No! Ahora te dejas la boquita bien cerrada.

-Lo siento...

-Y alguien, no recuerdo bien, habló sobre los animagos.

-Podría haber sido la profesora McGonagall?-Lily lo pensó durante unos momentos. Si, probablemente fue ella.

-En fin, dijo que la persona se podía transformar en un animal a su elección. Yo vi, en ese momento, la solución a mi problema.

-Decidiste transformarte en lechuza...

-Sí, así podría volar a casa de mis padres siempre que quisiera

-No resultó?

-No...

James no pudo más. Soltó una carcajada. La idea de que Lily Evans pasara seis años tratando de transformarse en lechuza para ver a su madre le parecía muy tierna.

-no es cómico!-dijo ella.

-Si lo es... es como si yo te dijera que me transformaba en ciervo para ir donde mis abuelos a cenar.

-Si tu lo hicieras a mi no me molestaría...

-Jajajajajajajjaaaa... –siguió riendo el muchacho.

-Muy bien!!-dijo Lily golpeándolo levemente-te ríes porque quería ver a mis padres... pero...

James dejó de reírse. La observó... ella estaba pesando en la muerte de el señor y la señora Evans.

-Vamos Lily!!-dijo James-No pienses en eso!! Queda muy poco para llegar al castillo, ves la torre?

-James...-dijo ella tristemente-Yo...

-No digas más!-la detuvo James pensando que ella hablaba sobre sus padres.

-Lo que pasó hace un momento...-dijo. James se calló. Ella hablaba de la pelea y el beso?

-No importa Lily-dijo James caminando a su lado.

-Es que... No puede volver a pasar James, creo que lo mejor es que de una vez por todas esto quede claro.

-Solo hay una forma de que quede claro...-le hizo saber James-que me digas por qué no quieres estar conmigo.

-Ay! No es que no quiera! Eso lo sabes-dijo Lily molesta por el rumbo que la conversación había tomado.

-Entonces dime por qué!

-No!!

-Dime!!

-No quiero!! No puedo simplemente.

-Lily!!

-Déjame!!

-No! Dime!!

-No te voy a decir!

-Te voy a molestar todo la vida si no me dices!

-Ahh! Potter!!

Y a si siguieron hasta llegar al castillo. James pidiéndole incesantemente que le dijera la maldita razón por la cual no podían estar juntos, Lily peleando para que el chico la dejara tranquila de una buena vez.


	18. Abre tus ojos amor

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Capítulo dieciocho: "Abre tus ojos amor".**

**Por Jane.Camui**

La semana pasó y James cada vez que podía, se aparecía cerca de la chica para molestarla. Lily estaba al borde de la locura. No sabía como hacía el chico para hacerle la vida tan difícil. Era realmente sorprendente cuando James aparecía de la nada y le preguntaba al oído cual era la razón.

-Ya basta Potter!!-gritó desesperada en medio del pasillo.

-Lily!-dijo riendo Sophie-no tienes que gritar.

-Pero es que me desespera!-dijo la chica con ganas de matar a alguien.

-Esto se acabaría si me dices la razón...-habló James como si tal cosa.

-Quieres saber la maldita razón?!

-Sí!!-dijeron Sirius, James y Lupin.

-Pues muérete de la curiosidad-y se marchó con paso decidido por el masillo. Sophie, quien también quería escuchar la razón, se quedó parada junto con los tres chicos. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y se marchó detrás de su amiga.

-Necesito que me diga por qué!!-dijo furioso James.

-Quizá...-dijo Sirius pensando.

-Qué?!!-dijo James advirtiendo que a su amigo se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Quizá podamos ocupar la misma estrategia que Sophie-Lupin alzó una ceja y James le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Sirius.

-Recuerda que esa "estrategia" no dio resultado.

-Pero la nuestra no será tan artesanal-dijo Sirius sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No entiendo...-dijo Lupin.

-Es muy simple. Ninguno de nosotros correrá a decirle que James está grabe en la enfermería por caer de su escoba mientras estaba en una entrenamiento de Quiddich.

-Yo no...-intentó decir James disgustado-Jamás caería...

-Lamento recordarte que...

-Muy bien, muy bien!!-intervino Lupin-Sirius termina de contar!

-Lo que haremos será lo siguiente...

o.o.o.o

-Nos veremos luego Lily... olvidé algo en el aula!.

-Esta bien, te veo en la cena!!!

Sophie corrió escalera arriba y entró en el aula donde había olvidado su libro transformaciones avanzadas nivel siete. Pero cuando lo tomó sintió que la puerta a su espalda se cerraba de un solo portazo. Se giró asustada y...

-Idiotas!!-dijo ella mientras daba un pequeño golpe en el piso.

-Descuida-dijo Sirius evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Aunque no quería, le había prometido a Lupin que pondría de su parte y haría como que nada había pasado. "tienes que prometerlo" le había exigido Remus luego de las muchas negativas de Sirius. Y habría seguido siendo así, si no fuera porque James le había dicho que probablemente para Remus era muy difícil toda la situación. A demás, Lupin quería tener la seguridad de que la chica estaba a salvo. No habían sabido nada de Robert y eso no le gustaba... temía que el Ravenclaw estuviera preparando alguna venganza. En estos momentos la castaña necesitaba que tres hombres estuvieran a su lado, solo por si sucedía algún hecho desagradable.

-Hiciste lo que te pedimos?-preguntó Lupin también mirando hacia cualquier parte. Sophie se sentía tremendamente incómoda.

-Sí, Lily va sola hacia el gran salón-respondió ella mientras guardaba con manos temblorosas su libro dejado, a propósito, sobre la mesa. No había querido mentirle a su amiga tan descaradamente.

-Muy bien-dijo Sirius-ahora es nuestro turno.

o.o.o.o

No sabía por qué tanta gente se encontraba murmurando. Grupos de alumnos se comentaban unos a otros algo que ella no llegaba a escuchar con claridad. De vez en cuando, solo le llegaban fragmentos de las conversaciones.

"Qué habrás pasado?" pensaba. Todos tenían rostros de preocupación e incluso, algunos mostraban expresiones de miedo.

-Supiste lo que pasó?

-Sí, es terrible!

-Dicen que está muy grave.

-La enfermera no pudo hacer mucho

-Lo llevarán de urgencia a San Mungo

-Pero como pudo pasar?

-Dumbledore está hablando con el ministro...

-Es verdad lo que se está murmurando?

-Crees que se pondrá bien?

o.o.o.o

Ambos chicos salieron del aula. Sophie se quedó unos segundos más esperando que ellos bajaran las escaleras. Finalmente, poniéndose la mochila al hombro, salió de la sala en dirección a la torre gryffindor, donde esperaría a la molesta Lily Evans.

Lupin creía que hacía lo mejor. Todo debía volver a ser como antes. Cuando Sirius no sabía la verdad, cuando él no se torturaba con esos incómodos momentos en los que estaban los tres juntos.

-Vamos, rápido!-apuró Sirius-intenta poner la cara más preocupada que tengas. Has como si uno de tus mejores amigos está en la enfermía...

-Sirius-dijo Lupin poniendo los ojos en blanco-James es uno de mis dos mejores amigos!

-Quien es el otro?

-Pero..?!

-Quien es?!!

-Un idiota llamado Sirius Black.

-Ah! Vale la pena solo para oírte decir eso-respondió Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-allí esta! Vamos!

-James estará listo?

-Espero... Ahora...

Se avecinaron a la chica y sin estar al lado de ella, pero si muy cerca pusieron cara de preocupación. Sirius trataba de que fuera lo más trágica posible, Lupin intentaba que no fuera muy estúpida.

Lily cenaba mientras esperaba que su amiga volviera. No creía que fuera a demorarse mucho. ¿Cuándo se puede demorar una persona en encontrar su libro de Transformaciones en una sala que estaba al lado?. A demás, quería preguntarle si sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Algunos compañeros la miraban de forma extraña...

Pero le llegó una conversación a los oídos.

-Quizá deban llevarlo a San mungo.

-Eso fue lo que dijo la enfermera...

-Crees que se pondrá bien?

-Sirius...

-Dime la verdad Remus!!!

-Lo siento... pero no va a ser fácil. Cayó desde quien sabe cuantos metros, se golpeó limpiamente sobre el campo. Sirius, no es algo que se pueda arreglar con magia. James... puede que no vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Lupin creía que su actuación era malísima, y que Sirius sobreactuaba notablemente. Pero la reacción de la colorina fue justamente la que ellos querían. Se levantó sin tomar ninguna de sus cosas y corrió a la enfermería.

-Y allí va, señoras y señores, la señora Potter corriendo para ver a su amado delirando de dolor...-dijo Sirius mordiendo un pedazo de carne. Lupin sonrió y se levantó para buscar las cosas de la pelirroja.

o.o.o.o

Lily no lo había pensado dos veces... corría esquivando todos los obstáculos: alumnos, armaduras, fantasmas e incluso a Filch que le gritaba que no debía correr en los pasillos, pero a ella no le importo. Tenía una idea clavaba en la cabeza, debía llegar cuanto antes junto a James. ¿Qué se había caído de mucha altura? Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y estaba segura de que nada tenía que ver con el ejercicio que estaba haciendo... Si algo malo le llegaba a pasar a James...

Llegó a la enfermería y entró precipitadamente. La enfermera no estaba allí, seguramente se encontraba en su oficina. Corrió buscando con desesperación la camilla donde el chico se encontraba.

-James?-dijo con voz tomada.

Estaba acostado, pálido, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la respiración lenta y un pequeño paño mojado en la frente. Lily se acercó...

-James?-dijo casi llorando. No, no podía aguantar la idea de perderlo. Si él se iba, ella se quedaría completamente sola. Era uno de sus mayores miedos... "Si tu no estás el espíritu se me escapa, se va persiguiéndote. Si tu no te quedas, mi amor, yo no sé que haré... si tu no estás conmigo, aquí"

No supo cuanto tiempo contempló su rostro, pero sentía que se mareaba. Con muy pocas fuerzas se apoyó sobre la camilla y logró sentarse en una silla que estaba su lado.

-James...-dijo nuevamente mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla-despierta...-pidió la chica susurrando-Amor, por favor...-sollozó. Con una pequeña gota de desesperación, lo zarandeó-James!!. Abre tus ojos amor... te lo suplico!

James escuchaba cada palabra y esperaba el momento preciso...

-James...-decía su nombre con agobio-Por favor...

Lloraba, lloraba apoyada en el pecho de él de forma suave. Sin dejar caer todo su peso, pero si su pena. James creyó que no iba a poder seguir con la mentira, no era capaz de escuchar como la pelirroja sufría sin razón.

-Ay, dios!-dijo Lily-Cuanto me arrepiento de no estar contigo... Pero...-sollozó.

El corazón de James se aceleraba. Lily Evans se estaba sincerando con él... le iba diciendo su "buena" razón...

-pero me da miedo... no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que quizá corres peligro... no quiero que te quiten de mi lado. Pero ahora...estás...

Así que eso era...pensaba James. Lily Evans no quiere estar con James por miedo a que le hagan algo.

-Primero Annie, luego mis padres... no puedo soportar una vida sin ti...

Seguramente la colorina pensaba que Adolf lo buscaría... y no le extrañaría que lo hiciera. Trataba de llegar hasta la chica a través de sus cercanos, de las personas a las que ella más quería...

James sonrió, pero Lily no lo notó, aquello era lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por él. Se dio cuenta hasta cual punto ella lo amaba... y se arrepintió. Cuando Lily se diera cuenta de que él nunca estuvo en grave peligro... "La idea no fue del todo buena" pensó con miedo.

Lily seguía a su lado, creyendo que el chico corría un peligroso riesgo vital.

o.o.o.o

**Hola a todos!! Este capítulo es más corto de lo normal. Y aquí la razón de Lily Evans!!**

**Ahora las cosas se van a poner un poco más difíciles. Quieren un adelanto?**

-Dónde está Lily?!

-Bienvenido a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Qué pasó?! Dónde estaban?!

-Tranquila Sophie, respira!

-Eh estado toda la noche en vela. Estoy preocupada!.

-Pues preocúpate más, porque cuando James hable con ella este castillo se va a derrumbar.

-No seas exagerado, Sirius!

-Pero es verdad! Lily lo va a usar de mazo para golpear las paredes...-Imaginando lo que decía, Sirius se echó a reír. Al ver la mirada de Remus paró.

Remus Lupin si estaba preocupado. No era para menos. James le diría a Lily que todo había sido una mentira, que jamás había estado en peligro. Si Lily reaccionaba como él pensaba, probablemente jamás lo perdonaría. Ni a James, ni a ninguno.

**Aquí un poquito de lo que viene en el próximo capítulo que ya está más que listo!**

**Como siempre, agradezco enormemente todos los reviews que han dejado. Me encantaría poder responderlos uno por uno, pero con suerte tengo un poquito de tiempo para subir el capítulo!**

**Aun sigo en Inglaterra y la pre-venta del séptimo libro esta en todas las librerías. "Si ordena Harry Potter 7, se lleva de regalo..." "le hacemos el descuento..." y alguien me podría hacer el favor de decirme donde se grabó las escenas de exterior de Hogwarts en las películas... creo que he encontrado el lugar, pero no estoy muy segura. A quien me diga, le dedico el próximo capítulo! **

**Bueno, ya comencé a delirar. Un saludo muy cariñoso a mis lectores!! **


	19. Lo siento mucho

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Capítulo diecinueve: Lo siento mucho**

**Por Jane.Camui**

**-**Es segunda vez que se queda dormida junto a ti...

-Sí...

-Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Ya lo sé!

-No fue muy buena idea¿verdad Sirius?

-Y por qué estás molesto? Ahora sabes la maldita razón!

-Sí, pero cuando se entere de que esto es falso, ella misma se va a encargar de que Adolf me mate.

-y que quieres que haga?!

-Podrían discutir más bajo. Van a despertar a Lily...

-No tiene porque enterarse!

-Ahh! Claro...

-Harán que la enfermera venga!!

-Entonces que propones, cerebrito.

-Propongo que te subas a una escoba y te lances.

-Son un caso perdido...

-Y por qué no te lanzas tú mejor?!

-Por que yo no estoy enamorado de Lily Evans!!

-Claro que no! Gracias a Merlín!

-Saben que esta discusión no tiene sentido ¿verdad?

Lupin estaba entremedio de ambos chicos tratando de que estos se calmaran. Eran cerca de la media noche y la enfermería se encontraba alumbrada por pequeñas velas. James quería descargar su rabia y la única persona con la que podía era con Sirius. La verdad era que no lo culpaba por lo que estaba o iba a pasar, él tendría que haber pensado en las consecuencias de la mentira. No sabía como iba salir de esa sin que Lily Evans lo notara.

Sirius, por otro lado, se sentía completamente ofendido. James no era capaz de aceptar que la idea de Sirius había sido muy buena, gracias a él ahora sabían la estupenda razón de por qué Lily no quería estar con el chico de anteojos.

-Muy bien...-dijo Lupin cuando James y Sirius dejaron de hablar-Ahora que tienen la boca cerrada, les diré lo que vamos a hacer-sacó la varita mágica y apuntó a la dormida Lily-un hechizo para borrar su memoria será la mejor solución.

-No!-susurró James haciendo una ademán de quitarle la varita, pero Lupin fue más rápido y la retiro de su alcance-Ni se te ocurra!

-Yo creo que es una buena medida!-Dijo Sirius apoyando a Remus.

-Claro que lo crees-puntualizó James alzando una ceja-todo lo solucionas con eso...

Sirius pensó durante un momento, finalmente asistió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Era verdad, todo era mucho más fácil con aquel simple hechizo. Un movimiento de la varita y todo volvía a ser como antes. Por suerte, James no tenía idea de que lo había utilizado con él cuando iban de vuelta al castillo luego de las vacaciones de invierno.

-Si tienes alguna otra solución cornamenta, te escuchamos...-dijo Remus guardando la varita.

James se quedó callado. Sí, había otra opción pero era la peor: decirle la verdad a la colorina antes de que esta se diera cuenta por si sola. Sabía que ella se enfurecería, pero al menos no se enteraría por otra boca. Quizá incluso le diera un poco de tiempo para explicarle el por qué...

-Decirle-Sirius y Lupin lo miraron frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Aquella era una decisión muy importante.

-Estás seguro?-preguntó Remus.

-Sí...-decidió completamente el chico de anteojos.

-Muy bien...-dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-pero si te arrepientes, todavía podemos hacerle el hechizo...

-No, Sirius-dijo James con decisión-mañana por la mañana le diré la verdad.

o.o.o.o

James observaba como la colorina dormía placidamente. Estaban los dos solos en la sala multipropósito. Lupin había propuesto que se lo dijera cuando ella aun estaba un poco dormida, quizá de esa forma Lily no pensaría con tanta claridad. Sirius había agregado, que para evitar contratiempos se le quitara la varita y todos los objetos punzantes que se encontraran junto a ella. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, había transportado a la chica hasta la habitación mágica, la cual se había transformado en una hermosa alcoba.

-En que pensabas James?-dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca al ver en lo que se había transformado la habitación. James no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba, podía tomarse como un gesto de risa o de asco.

-En el un lugar cómodo para ella-había respondido James mientras les indicaba la salida. Quería que estuvieran solos cuando le dijera la verdad.

-Suerte-dijo Lupin antes de salir de la habitación.

-La vas a necesitas, si señor-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Nos vemos por la mañana. Buenos... si es que de verdad tienes "suerte"...

James se quedó solo, esperando a que la chica abriera los ojos y rogando para que Lily comprendiera el por qué de sus precipitados actor.

o.o.o.o

-Dónde está Lily?!

-Bienvenido a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Qué pasó?! Dónde estaban?!

-Tranquila Sophie, respira!

-Eh estado toda la noche en vela. Estoy preocupada!.

-Pues preocúpate más, porque cuando James hable con ella este castillo se va a derrumbar.

-No seas exagerado, Sirius!

-Pero es verdad! Lily lo va a usar de mazo para golpear las paredes...-Imaginando lo que decía, Sirius se echó a reír. Al ver la mirada de Remus paró.

Remus Lupin si estaba preocupado. No era para menos. James le diría a Lily que todo había sido una mentira, que jamás había estado en peligro. Si Lily reaccionaba como él pensaba, probablemente jamás lo perdonaría. Ni a James, ni a ninguno.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó una vez más Sophie.

-James a decidido contarte la verdad a Lily.

-Qué verdad?

-Ah! Que es un vampiro. ¡¿Pues que verdad va a ser?!-Sophie rodó los ojos y decidió pasar por alto el comentario de Sirius.

-James le dirá que nunca estuvo grave-terminó Lupin serio.

-Uhh!!-dijo Sophie dando a entender que consideraba aquello doloroso.

-Síp-dijo Sirius asistiendo con la cabeza-opino lo mismo...

o.o.o.o

Así se había quedado durante una hora, esperando a que la joven se despertara. Finalmente, cuando ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, ella abrió sus ojos. James contuvo la respiración, no recordaba haberse sentido tan nervioso...

-James?!-dijo ella no muy segura de lo que estaba viendo. El chico asistió y le regaló una encantadora sonrisa.

La chica no necesito más de un segundo para recordar todos los rumores...

"_-Supiste lo que pasó?_

_-Sí, es terrible!_

_-Dicen que está muy grave._

_-La enfermera no pudo hacer mucho_

_-Lo llevarán de urgencia a San Mungo_

_-Pero como pudo pasar?_

_-Dumbledore está hablando con el ministro..._

_-Es verdad lo que se está murmurando?_

_-Crees que se pondrá bien?"_

Se sentó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar desconocido. Miró a James detenidamente, buscando alguna lesión o marca, pero estaba todo, al parecer, en perfecto estado.

-Estás bien?-preguntó ansiosa

-Lily, escucha...-dijo el chico con pesar.

-Qué pasa?-Lily se sentía asustada ante el tono de James-qué tienes?

-Yo_...-"Vamos James, no esperes más tiempo"_-Escucha Lily-la voz del muchacho salió con más fuerza-sé que esto te va a molestar, y lo entenderé... pero tienes que comprender que esto también pasó por tu culpa.

-Ah?-dijo la chica desconcertada-mi culpa?

-Sí, si tu no fueras tan testaruda y caprichosa! Si simplemente dijeras las cosas en el momento correspondiente podríamos habernos ahorrado la maravillosa idea del señor Sirius Black...

-Pero...-Lily trataba de entender de que esta hablando pero no lo lograba-James, de que estás hablando?. Escuché que estabas grave, qué pasó? Estás ahora bien? Dime que no es nada malo por favor!!

A James se le acabó la respiración, la voz... todo. Sus ojos estaban pegados a los verdes de Lily sin poder apartarlos ni siquiera una milésima de segundo.

-James... por favor, dime la verdad-imploró Lily sentándose más cerca de él.

"Dime la verdad" escuchaba en sus oídos...

-Lily, no es una buena noticia-puntualizó el chico con voz ronca. Lily giró la cabeza, ocultando lágrimas que intentaban salir-No, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil!!

-Cómo quieres que no lo haga difícil, si el hombre que amo me esta diciendo que... que...-pero no pudo continuar. James estaba pasmado.

Lily se levantó y se paseó. Estaba al borde de la histeria. James todavía no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Eran las palabras que él más había deseado escuchar. Las había imaginado una y otra vez, pero la realidad era mucho más maravillosa que la fantasía. Tenían la sinceridad y la dulce voz de la mujer que el adoraba... tenían la magia de ser dichas para él...

Lily se hincó al lado de James, quien todavía se encontraba en un estado casi de shock.

-Te amo, James...-dijo Lily ya sin miedo por lo que sentía, ya sin miedo por lo que podría pasar.

-Lily...-dijo James mirándola con gran intensidad-Espera un segundo...-James se sentía completamente feliz, pero horriblemente mal... Lily Evans lo amaba, pero se lo había dicho prácticamente porque James la había obligado. No había sido porque ella se sentía con la seguridad y confianza que toda mujer busca para decir aquellas dos palabras que significaban tanto. "Dios, ella me va a matar". Y antes de que la situación empeorara, se levantó, tomó a la chica y la sentó delante de él-Quiero que te quedes calladita durante cinco segundos ¿bien?-Lily asistió con la cabeza desconcertada. James tragó saliva-Verás... todo empezó así...

"_-Lo que haremos será lo siguiente...-Dijo Sirius con un brillo especial en sus ojos-Le diremos a algunos alumnos de tercero y cuarto que cuando pase Lily digas cosas como: "Oh! Dios, era tan joven y tenía una vida esplendida por delante". Luego, yo y Remus hablaremos delante de ella muy afligidos y cuando ella ya esté lo suficientemente intrigada, se la lanzamos! James Potter grave en la enfermería por caer de la escoba._

_Lupin y James se miraron incrédulos._

_-Sabes, no creo que resulte...-dijo Remus._

_-No sé, pueden pasar muchas cosas antes de que todo salga de acuerdo a tu plan-pensó James._

_-Cómo qué?-le preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja._

_-Quizá a Lily no le importe!-dijo Remus con una sonrisa._

_-Ja,ja,ja-exclamó James con sarcasmo-Evans correrá para verme._

_-No lo creo...-continuó Lupin pensativo-más bien, pensaría que ella se iría a dormir._

_-A dormir?-Sirius no entendía ya la conversación._

_-Estás loco?!-exclamó James._

_-Me perdí de algo?..."_

-Potter!!-dijo Lily molesta-Te estás desviando del tema!!

James lo sabía. Lo hacía a propósito. Observó como el rostro de la chica se encontraba cargado de ira, rencor, maldad, enojo, furia. En pocas palabras quería ahorcarlo.

-Espero que esta no sea una de tus estúpidas bromas, Potter-dijo Lily.

-No!-dijo el chico casi suplicante-no es una broma. Lily... estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber.

Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada. Se sentía tonta. Había caído en la trampa de Potter y ella había cantado todo. Agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus repentinas ganas de llorar. Le había dicho que lo amaba, le había dicho porque no podían estar junto, se había comportado como una completa idiota... "No" se dijo así misma "Como una mujer cegada por el amor"...

-Lily-dijo James tomándola de la mano, pero la chica la corrió bruscamente. No podía perdonar algo así. James había jugado con sus sentimientos. No le había importado lo que ella pudiese sentir en ese momento, simplemente había actuado para su propio beneficio... una vez más...

-No me toques...-dijo ella en un susurro. A James le pareció el peor de los sonidos. ¿Lo odiaría¿Lo detestaría más que antes? Y justo cuando por fin ella había aceptado lo que sentía.

-Lo siento mucho...

-Créeme que yo lo siento mucho más...-dijo Lily.

o.o.o.o

James le había indicado la salida cuando ella se lo había exigido. No había necesitado que se lo repitiera. Con la mano, apuntó hacía delante. Pero antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta detrás de ella le echó una última mirada.

James escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y él se quedaba solo.

Muy pocas veces en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de llorar. Se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra y, antes de que pudiese evitarlo, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró... Lloró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

"_-¡Muévete!-le ordenó la chica_

_-¡No!-le respondió_

_-¿Quieres que te saque yo? – le dijo con tono amenazador_

_-Me gustaría verte intentándolo-le respondió desafiadoramente._

_-Tú lo has pedido.-Metió la mano a su túnica y cuando la volvió a sacar tenía en ella su varita mágica._

_Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, James la tomo por la cintura e hizo un cambio de posiciones, tomando también la varita mágica. Ahora era ella la que estaba encerrada entre la pared y él. James dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Vamos… inténtalo-le dijo acercándose cada ves más a ella._

_-¿A… al… lejate?-tenía la respiración entrecortada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Evans¿nerviosa?- Dijo irónicamente._

_Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba que pasara. Sin previo aviso, sin que nadie le advirtiera, sin que le diera una señal, vio que Lily se acercaba a sus labios. Sintió el contacto de los dulces labios de la chica… James soltó la varita de la impresión. Sentía que estaba soñando, todo pensamiento se borro de su mente mientras sentía el contacto. Pero tan rápido como ocurrió termino. Lily se separo de él, y lo miró avergonzada. James se hizo para atrás mirándola impresionado. No entendía por que había hecho eso…"_

o.o.o.o

No podía ir a la sala común. Seguramente Sophie la estaría esperando y ella no quería hablar con nadie. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar y finalmente decidir...

Entró en un baño y se encerró en el primer cubículo que vio. Se apoyó en la puerta... sentía un nudo en el estómago, en la garganta, en el pecho, en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía mareada. Cerrando sus húmedos ojos se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar incómodamente sentada.

-Te detesto...-sollozó.

"_Habían salido de la enfermería. Al llegar al corredor y comprobar que nadie los veía, le quitó la capa invisible y descubrió a una colorina completamente sonrojada, muerta de la vergüenza. Lily pensó que la molestaría pidiendo explicaciones y seguramente se pasaría miles de películas dentro de su cabeza, buscando algo que le explicara la razón por la cual había ido a verlo, y probablemente llegaría a la conclusión de que Lily sentía algo por él. Pero para sorpresa de la chica… no fue así._

_-Toma-Le dijo estirando su mano y acercándole lo que parecía una carta.-Para que vayas a Londres con tu querido novio._

_-¿Qué?-Lily tomo el papel impresionada, lo abrió y vio la prolija carta de Adolf.-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-Dijo Lily molesta._

_-No tiene importancia.-Dijo James comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras-Solo quiero que dejes de jugar conmigo."_

-Yo nunca jugué contigo-dijo con amargura-tu jugaste conmigo... y no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

o.o.o.o

James se levantó. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

La amaba, la adora, la quería... era tanto lo que su corazón guardaba para ella que no había forma de explicarlo con palabras y él... él había actuado como un estúpido. Había sido egoísta... no pensó en lo que ella podría sentir. Simplemente, se había dejado llevar por sus ganas de saber la razón... aquella maldita razón que más de un problema les había traído.

Y ahora... ahora sentía que todo se había acabado. Sin más... no había vuelta atrás...

-Incluso yo siento que no la merezco...-dijo en voz alta.

"_James no se paró a ver lo que pretendían los mortífagos, simplemente comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a ellos. Viendo que Lily se quedaba atrás redujo la velocidad, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que apurara el paso. _

_-James!!-le gritó la colorina asustada._

_-No te alejes de mí!!-le respondió mientras pasaban al lado de Sirius. _

_Sintió como un rayo le rozaba peligrosamente uno de sus pies, miró hacia atrás y vio al grupo de mortífagos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Lily había sacado la varita, pero James esperaba que no tuviera que utilizarla. _

_-James!!-le dijo Lily en un grito, mirando aterrorizada hacia delante. _

_El chico se volvió y vio como Sirius, ya detenido, plantaba una patada a una pared. Habían llegado al final del cementerio. No tenían donde correr. _

_-Genial!-se escuchó decir a Lupin desesperado-nos hemos encerrados solos!!_

_James aferró con más fuerza la mano de Lily. No la dejaría por nada. Si era necesario moriría por ella... pero Lily debía estar bien, de lo contrario, nunca se lo perdonaría."_

-Esto tampoco nunca me lo voy a perdonar...-susurró.

o.o.o.o

Ella había pensado que él de verdad la quería, pero aquello no había hecho más que demostrarle lo equivoca que estaba. Él no quería a nadie, solo a si mismo...

Se había aprovechado de ella sabiendo lo que sentía para poder aumentar su maldita autoestima. Lily había sido otra de las tantas chicas en la larga lista de James Potter...

¿Pero que hacía ahora¿Dónde se metía todo lo que lo quería? Porque a pesar de lo estúpido que él era, de lo altivo e individualista... ella lo seguiría queriendo...

-No-se dijo a si misma secando sus lágrimas-Juro que no lo voy a pensar más...

"_-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!-Decía descontrolada. Ninguno de los tres amigos se atrevía a acercarse. Temían enterarse del contenido de la carta... aunque, tenían muy claro de que se trataba-James!! Mis padres!!!_

_Lily estiró los brazos hacía James, este inmediatamente dio un paso al frente. La abrazó con fuerza, como ya había hecho tiempo atrás. _

_No es junto que las personas que más queremos tengan que irse. Esta vida parece no tener un significado sin ellas. ¿Qué será de aquellos sujetos que de ahora en adelante siguen un rumbo solas? A veces creemos que la felicidad no existe, simplemente pequeños momentos donde creemos estar contentos... _

_-No me sueltes James...-dijo gimoteando la pelirroja-no me abandones..._

_-Nunca, Lily... nunca"_

Pero... ¿Cómo iba a dejar de pensar en él si lo amaba?

o.o.o.o

En un acto de ira, James tiró al suelo todo lo que encontró. La habitación, que segundos antes se encontraba en perfecto estado, ahora estaba destrozada. No había forma de saciar su frustración...

La había perdido...

-Lily...-dijo en un susurro cuando se detuvo. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared...

"_James se quedó en silencio, agudizando el oído. Y lo escuchó... Lily, Lily estaba llorando. Con un solo impulso subió toda la escalera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido y al mismo tiempo causando tanto estrago a su alrededor que pensó despertaría a toda la cuadra, pero aquello no le importó, solo quería llegar junto a la chica. Acurrucarla junto a él, quitarle todo el dolor y transmitirle tranquilidad. Cuando llegó junto a la habitación, puso el oído junto a la puerta para escuchar lo que ocurría dentro. El llanto de la chica era inconfundible... _

_Se propuso entrar, había puesto la mano en la manija y la giró con cautela, pero luego se sintió como un idiota. Era obvio que ella iba a llorar, no era para menos... sus padres habían muerto, se encontraba en medio de la nada, su mente no la dejaría descansar durante días recordándole una y otra vez que estaba abandonada en un mundo cruel y triste... Cerro silenciosamente. Se dejó caer junto a la pared. Se quedó allí escuchando los lamentos de la muchacha, velando por ella en secreto."_

-Siempre a tu lado voy a estar... seré un guardián para ti...

o.o.o.o

Lily casi deseaba que la historia entre ellos no hubiese existido. Habría deseado que todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño, que jamás hubiese besado a James, que jamás hubiesen estado juntos. Pero era una pelea entre su corazón y su cabeza. Un corazón que estaba ciego, pues le rogaba para que le perdonara, para que entendiera que a veces el amor nos hace actuar como imbéciles. Un corazón que lo único que deseaba era ser feliz al lado de la persona por la que latía... Pero su cabeza... su cabeza le exigía olvidar. La obligaba a pensar con la mente fría y dejar de lado a aquel inconsecuente corazón. Le demandaba borrar de la memoria incluso aquellos momentos felices...

"_Cerró la puerta con un solo golpe, se dirigió a la muchacha y con la fuerza que solo un experto jugador de Quidditch puede adquirir, la tomo de una mano y la abrazó. Lily abrió los ojos hasta más no poder de la sorpresa. Sentía nuevamente sus cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, de manera afectuosa y algo posesiva. Las mejillas le ardían e imaginó el rojo de su rostro. No sabía donde meter las manos, que en esos momentos parecían sobrarle. Sin saber donde ponerlas o donde ellas misma podría esconderse, sintió como James la apretaba con más fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando junto al de ella de manera descontrolada. Sentía su respiración, algo sobresaltada, junto a su odio. Su cuerpo perdió la movilidad, atontada, extrañada, sobresaltada... Los labios levemente abiertos causa de la sorpresa. _

_-Estúpida...-susurró James cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_-Ja... James?-dijo la colorina entorpecida._

_-Tonta-dijo aún en voz baja-por qué eres así?_

_-No... no...-Dijo Lily tratando de mantener la calma y rogando por qué él no notara lo agitado que estaba su corazón-No entiendo... James?_

_El no habló, se quedó allí, abrazándola... durante largo rato, perdido en el cabello de la chica, sintiendo el estallido de su corazón, conciente de que ella estaba junto a él, con vida. El temor de perderla, de saberla lejos y de no poder verla nunca más, aunque fuera lejanamente, le traicionó los pensamientos, llevándolo a conclusiones apresuradas_

_-Por qué eres así conmigo?-preguntó con voz más firme y alejándola un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos. A eso hermosos ojos verdes. Tomo sus brazos para que no se apartara. _

_La miró serio, directo a los ojos. Lily se quedó petrificada al sentir como sus penetrantes ojos castaño claro la hacían sentir vulnerable. Le soltó un brazo y con su mano corrió uno de los mechones de su rojo cabello, despejando una su mejilla. La acarició de manera suave y cuidadosa. Lily sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto. El estómago dando vueltas dentro de ella, saltando, y su mente que le pedía a gritos que reaccionara, pero ella estaba absorta en sus ojos, perdida en el mar castaño que tenía delante de ella. Sintió como la otra mano de James acariciaba su otra mejilla, y él aún allí, pendiente de su reacción... Se acerco lentamente a su labios, y los rozó, logrando un sobresalto de la colorina, pero no fue suficiente para que la alejara de él. Ni ella misma deseaba alejarse. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus cariños. _

_-Lily...-susurro en sus labios-Lily Evans..._

_¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que mencionar su apellido? Los verdes ojos de Lily comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas... Cuando James notó esto ya no esperó más... Posó los labios en los de Lily. La besó tiernamente al comienzo, presionando con cautela sus labios, tratando de demostrarle con aquel simple gesto todo lo que su corazón sentía, todo lo que ella no creía. Tratando de transmitirle lo que ninguna otra chica le hacia sentir, enseñándole que todo en ella era perfecto, su forma tímida de responder al beso, la forma virginal que tenía de tomar sus labios entre los suyo. Infantil en algún grado, tratando de pedirle que jamás la dejara sola, y él tratando de hacerle entender que ella era su mundo y sin su mundo el no existía. Entregándole el goce que experimentaba al verla sonreír...Lily posó sus manos sobre las de James, que aún aferraban el rostro de la chica. Sintiendo aún la profundidad del beso... Hasta que finalmente, la necesidad de aire, los separó. _

_James no despego sus ojos, tratando de gravar aquella sensación en su mente. Lily bajo la vista hasta sus pies, avergonzada. Pero cuando escuchó la risa de James, la vergüenza incrementó. Lo miró, reía placidamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y sus manos junto a las de Lily. Ella quiso salir de allí, esconderse y rogar para que nunca la volviera a ver. _

_-Tranquila...-dijo James al parar de reír y la atrajo hacia si-No me rió de ti, no...-Lily apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchó su corazón palpitando. Sonrió, feliz..._

_-Entonces de qué?-preguntó tímidamente. _

_-De lo mucho que te quiero, de lo estúpido que me siento a tu lado, lo que eres capaz... _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la colorina, dijo levantando un poco la cabeza._

_-Lily, Siempre creí que era impasible, una persona a la que los sentimientos del resto no le afectaban. Incapaz de amar tanto a un ser humano-Lily se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo hablar de esa manera-pero cuando me di cuenta de que estabas allí, junto a mí en una sala de clases, mi mundo se derrumbó. Descubrí que no era todo poderoso, que era un sujeto endeble, con defectos y cualidades como el resto y sobre todo que tenía una debilidad, extraña por cierto, pero que podía hacer de mi vida un infierno o, en el mejor de los casos, un sueño. _

_-Sigo sin entender la parte graciosa..._

_-¡Jajajajja! Lily, tú eres aquella debilidad, mi pequeña obsesión..."_

-Pero todo a sido una mentira... -le dijo la cabeza a su corazón-¿cómo puedes seguir empeñado en quererlo?

o.o.o.o

**Bah! El capítulo esta más largo que lo acostumbrado así que no quiero quejas! Pidio disculpas a todas esas personas que pidieron para que Lily no se enojara con mi pobre víctima: James Potter. La verdad es que Lily y yo nos entretenemos haciendo sufrir a ese chico... **

_**Bueno, quieren un adelanto del próximo capi?**_

"Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía. Aun no amanecía, pero no debía faltar mucho. Aquella había sido la noche más larga de su vida y también, la peor. No quería levantarse, ni abrir los ojos, ni limpiar la sangre que corría por su mano... ­Solo quería un momento de paz, pero con ella..."

**El próximo capítulo viene la próxima semana. Día Lunes... ya voy haciendo una rutina, Todos los lunes un capítulo nuevo. Pretendo terminar de escribir el fic antes de entrar en la U... No sé si luego tenga mucho tiempo. Pero no se preocupen! Aun queda mucha historia... y enredos... y personajes... y créanme cuando digo que se van a impresionar mucho! )**

**Gracias a por reviews y para que vean que me acuerdo de mis lectores dedico este triste capítulo a la chica que me pidió que se lo dedicara: Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa** **. Un saludo grande para ella!!(Espero un reviews laaargo y lindooo! Eh!!)**

**Este capi no tiene mucha emoción. Más bien son los pensamientos de ambos y lo que están sintiendo en ese desafortunado momento... el próximo es mucho mejor y luego viene mi capítulo favorito!!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que se llama... **

**Adiós!**


	20. ¿Dónde está Lily?

Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling 

**Morir por ti, vivir por él**

**Capítulo veinte¿Dónde está Lily?**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Aun faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. No le importó que aquella noche no durmiera nada... solo quería hacer algo y la hora, aunque fuera imprudente, no se lo iba a impedir. Atravesó todos los pasillos sin detenerse ni un solo segundo a tomar aire, le daba pavor pensar que un segundo tarde todo estuviera un poco peor.

Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, le gritó la contraseña para que esta despertara. La mujer lo miró molesta.

-No pienso abrir-le dijo rotundamente.

-¡Entonces la saco yo!-le dijo ya sin paciencia.

Ante la idea de que el chico la apuntara con su varita mágica y conociendo su fama de mago, prefirió cortar por lo sano. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El chico no dijo nada más, sin siquiera agradecer entró dentro de la sala común lo más rápido que pudo. Para sorpresa de él, esta no estaba vacía.

-James!!-dijo Sirius.

Lupin, Sophie y Sirius se habían quedado toda la noche esperando a que alguno apareciera. Estaban demasiado expectantes, en el caso de Sirius, y preocupados, Lupin y Sophie, como para conseguir dormir.

Al ver el rostro del chico, Sophie se quedó impresionada. Lupin miró a Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo. Sirius lo miró atentamente. James tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Sirius y Lupin lo comprendieron al instante: James había estado llorando.

-¿Estás bien?-le interrogó su amigo con cautela.

-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó sin importarle la pregunta de Sirius.

-No ha venido. ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Remus.

Pero James no respondió. Salió nuevamente por el retrato de la dama gorda. En su mano aferraba la varita mágica, no muy seguro del por qué. Tenía que encontrar a la pelirroja lo antes posible.

Corrió sin rumbo. Buscó en todos los pasillos, en todos los rincones que conocía y que creía que Lily también. Buscó incluso en la biblioteca. Pero ni rastro de la chica.

-En el baño-dijo en un susurro. Se dirigía hacia el baño del tercer piso cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya... –La voz de Filch era inconfundible. Lo habían atrapado-ahora si no va a tener forma de librarse de un buen castigo, Señor Potter. Son las tres de la madrugada.

El celador parecía encantado. James creía enrojecer de la ira que sentía. No era prudente que alguien se topara con él en esos momentos, no cuando sentía tanta rabia.

o.o.o.o

Lily aun seguía sentada donde mismo. La pelea interna no le daba descanso. Su cabeza estaba empeñada en el rencor, mientras que su corazón le pedía que entendiera.

-Entender qué?-se preguntó a si misma-Yo tengo muy claro lo que pasó. James solo jugaba conmigo.

Pero los miles de recuerdos le llegaban a la mente. No podía alejar de su cabeza todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos años y en especial aquel año. James se había comportado maravillosamente con ella en el momento preciso. Durante la partida de Annie, cuando sus padres también se marcharon... él estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitó.

Y otros años también... Incluso en primero, cuando ninguno de los dos se conocía... cuando eran solo unos niños de once años.

"_Era la clase de encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick los había puesto en parejas para practicar el hechizo levitario._

_-Muy bien, las palabras mágicas son Wingardium Leviosa. No olviden el movimiento de varitas. Pueden comenzar._

_Lily miró a su lado. Todos estaban trabajando con pelotas de playa muggles. No muy lejos de ella un chico peleaba con su varita mientras su compañero le indicaba como hacerlo._

_-Ya-dijo el chico cansado-No sé que le pasa a esta cosa..._

_-Esta cosa se llama varita y lo que yo te voy a dar en la cabeza se llama golpe si no haces que ese palito que tienes como varita mágica haga algo productivo._

_-Que ingenioso..._

_-Yo te puedo ayudar a golpearlo-inquirió un compañero que se levantó detrás de Lily-entre los dos le duele más._

_Lily no supo si estaban bromeando o no. Sirius Black le hacía señas a Peter como indicándole donde le iba a pegar._

_-Lily, sigues conmigo?-preguntó a su lado su compañera. _

_-Lo siento, Annie. Hagámoslo!-dijo alzando su varita._

_-Uno, dos, tre...-pero algo las interrumpió. Una fuerte explosión detrás de ellas las hizo olvidar por completo el trabajo. Se giraron sobresaltadas y vieron como una chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y unos grandes ojos pardos se encontraba envuelta en una gran nube de polvo._

_-Qué fue eso?!-dijo Annie moviendo su mano para alejar el humo._

_-No sé... pero de repente ¡PAFF! Explotó...-dijo indicando a lo que quedaba de pelota de playa._

_Al lado de Sophie, Remus Lupin tosía mientras Sirius Black, rápido como nadie para las explosiones se había acercado y le daba palmadas en la espalda. _

_-Les dije que no olvidaran el movimiento de varita-les dijo el profesor Flitwick mientras dispersaba el humo-inténtelo usted señorita Evans._

_Lily se volvió en su puesto nerviosa. Toda la clase la miraba esperando a que ella hiciera el encantamiento. Estaba tan nerviosa que cuando se disponía a tomar la varita se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo. _

_-Oh!-dijo mientras la clase reía-ya la busco..._

_Pero no había sido necesario. Un chico de pelo azabache y ojos castaños se encontraba a su lado sonriendo. En su mano se encontraba la varita de Lily._

_-Gracias...-dijo la niña de volviéndole la sonrisa. James le guiño un ojo... Era aquel que trabaja con Peter... James Potter"_

Pero cuando creía que él estaba siendo realmente transparente, todo se le derrumbaba... "Fue un juego, fui un juego para él".

o.o.o.o

James volvía a correr precipitadamente por el castillo. Sabía que lo que había hecho con el celador le iba a costar caro "pero soy capaz de todo por Lily" pensó doblando una esquina. Divisó el primer baño y entró. Pero no había nadie. Sin esperar más, volvió a correr hasta llegar al baño que estaba más cerca de la sala multipropósito. Si se encontraba en algún baño, seguramente sería aquel.

Lily sintió los pasos apresurados de alguien. Se subió sobre el excusado ocultando sus pies. Encogida esperando que no fuera ningún profesor. Si alguien descubría que estaba fuera de la cama... sería ponerle la guinda al peor día de su vida.

Se quedó callada aguantando su respiración... durante unos segundos no se escuchó sonido alguno, pero al cabo de un momento, el sonido de algo golpeando la pared la sobresalto. Con cuidado se asomó sobre la cabina...

James estaba sentado apoyando la espalda en la pared, con la cabeza gacha... y al ver su puño sangrando supo que aquello que había golpeado la pared había sido su mano.

Lily contuvo un sollozo. Se acurrucó en el excusado abrazando sus piernas... mientras lloraba en silencio.

o.o.o.o

Lupin se paseaba de un lugar para otro, Sirius miraba el carbón y Sophie, acostada sobre un sillón, miraba el techo de la sala común pensando.

Al menos ella nunca había tenido que pasar por algo así... Sí había sufrido mucho, pero al menos había podido estar con el hombre que amaba. Y a pesar de que ya todo se había acabado, conservaba dentro de su memoria y corazón maravillosos momentos juntos, y aquello ni el tiempo ni nadie podría arrebatárselo. Porque como le dijo alguien por allí "nuestros recuerdos son nuestros mayores tesoros".

Lupin observó fugazmente a la chica que de vez en cuando tosía, bostezaba o suspiraba. ¿En qué estaría pensando¿Por qué a veces sonreía de forma tan encantadora y otras simplemente negaba con la cabeza?.

-Vas a dejar una marca en el suelo-le dijo Sirius indicando la alfombra. Lupin asistió con la cabeza y se sentó en una butaca, cerca de Sirius.

-Qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó.

-Lily tiene que haber reaccionado como la Gryffindor que es...-respondió Sirius.

-Ojalá que no... –inquirió Sophie levantándose-Me iré a dormir. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, estando aquí no solucionan nada... y probablemente, en unas cuantas horas James los va a necesitar más que nunca. Buenas noches...

Subió las escaleras seguida de la mirada de Sirius y Lupin. La verdad, era que tenía razón.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir su consejo-admitió Sirius. Remus asistió. Subieron a la habitación donde Peter roncaba.

-Sabes...-dijo de repente Sirius mientras se ponía el pijama-si la quieres, no deberías dejarla ir.

-Qué?!-dijo en voz alta Lupin olvidando que debía hablar bajo para no despertar a nadie.

-Eso... Vi como mirabas a Sophie, Lunático. Yo soy el más molesto con todo lo que pasó, pero la verdad es que no creo que sea le mejor decisión que estén alejados cuando ambos se quieren.

-No puedo creer que me digas eso-dijo Lupin pasmado-Tú entre todas las personas, Canuto. ¿Por qué?

-Yo nunca he sufrido por amor, pero al ver como James lo pasa... realmente no quiero que mis amigos se sientan tan mal.

-Eso a sido lo más bueno que te he escuchado decir-dijo sinceramente Lupin. Sabía que Sirius tenía un gran corazón, era aquello lo que lo diferenciaba de su familia, pero generalmente trataba de no demostrarlo. Se ocultaba detrás de su mascara de chico rebelde, pero en el momento preciso sabía que decir o que gesto regalar...

-Ya ves, quizá yo también encuentre con quien estar-dijo Sirius, pero Lupin supo, por su tono de voz, que lo decía de forma irónica.

o.o.o.o

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía. Aun no amanecía, pero no debía faltar mucho. Aquella había sido la noche más larga de su vida y también, la peor. No quería levantarse, ni abrir los ojos, ni limpiar la sangre que corría por su mano.

­Solo quería un momento de paz, pero con ella...

Siempre se preguntó como fue posible que la llegara a amar. Era tan distinta al resto de las chicas. No era coqueta, ni vanidosa. No le importaba si estaba bien peinada o si su túnica no estaba del todo planchada. Más de una vez la había visto hablar sola y en otras golpearse en la cabeza con frustración. Siempre le pareció que era realmente una chica aparte, un poco loca. Ni siquiera se parecía a Sophie, la cual estaba siempre muy ordenada y con ropas y accesorios que combinaran. No, Lily podía ir tranquilamente por la vida vestida como un muggle común y corriente. Entonces, James comprendió que fue aquello lo que lo enamoró. Fue su naturalidad, su infantil despreocupación, su magia propia... el simple y maravilloso hecho que fuera distinta, especial y por otro lado, realmente hermosa.

Lily jamás comprendería porque se dejó embaucar por sentimientos tan absurdos hacia una persona tan poco racional. Él era tan distinto a ella. A él le gustaba el Quiddich, ella lo detestaba. Él quería pavonearse todo el día, a ella le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Él quería que todo el colegio lo conociera, ella se conformaba con saber que sus amigas estaba allí. No, lo que realmente le gustaba de él, era su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus ojos... aquellos gestos que siempre le dedicó única y exclusivamente a ella. Eso Lily lo tenía muy claro, a pasera de todo lo que había pasado. James se comportaba siempre de forma especial con Lily. Incluso cuando la molestaba, cuando la hacía enfadar o cuando le decía algo agradable... entonces, por qué había tenido que hacer eso con ella? Por qué la había traicionado?...

-Me traicionaste...

Sí, era una traición. Una traición hacia sus sentimientos, hacia lo que ella pensaba de él y hacia sus recuerdos, porque por un segundo, ella pensó que todas las memorias que guardaba de ellos juntos, no eran más que mentiras...

-No quiero que pienses eso...-dijo James abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

Lily se sobresalto tanto que estuvo apunto de caer. James la atrapó en el acto. Lily, al sentir el contacto lo miró a los ojos... se mordió el labio... no, no podía dejar que esto llegara a más.

o.o.o.o

El frío viento hizo que su largo cabello negro ondeara. Se puso bien el gorro de lana que llevaba en la cabeza y apretó más la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Suspiró... Había tantas cosas que explicar, tanto que contar y un montón por comprender que el solo pensar en aquello le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Pero había llegado el momento.

Era cuando su vida volvía y cuando retomaba aquello que había sido obligada a dejar, pero sobre todo era momento de reencuentros.

Miró a lo lejos el castillo y sintió una emoción que solo había experimentado la primera vez que puso los pies en él...

-Por fin, es hora de volver.

**Bueno! Fin de otro capítulo. Lo sé, esta un poco corto... pero no eh podido hacerlo de otra forma! Así que por lo cortito que es, les prometo que actualizaré dentro de la semana (yo creo que el viernes). **

**Como siempre agradesco los mensajes que han dejado por la historia. Hay uno que realmente me interesó y agradesco su aporte! LadyEvans89 créeme que lo tendré en cuenta!**

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa ,** **que desea otro capítulo dedicado... está bien ¡! Todo sea por aquella niña que cada vez me amenazaa... T.T pobre de míi! Un saludo para ti y para E.T. (me imagino que debe ser tu novio)**

**Para Rizel, un besoteee! Quedan pocos días para que nos veamos! D te quiero, amiga!!**

**En fin, nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**

**Saludos a todos! ) **

**Have a good time**


	21. Bienvenida a Hogwarts

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo veintiuno: "Bienvenida a Hogwarts"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Me traicionaste...

Sí, era una traición. Una traición hacia sus sentimientos, hacia lo que ella pensaba de él y hacia sus recuerdos, porque por un segundo, ella pensó que todas las memorias que guardaba de ellos juntos, no eran más que mentiras...

-No quiero que pienses eso...-dijo James abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

Lily se sobresalto tanto que estuvo apunto de caer. James la atrapó en el acto. Lily, al sentir el contacto lo miró a los ojos... se mordió el labio... no, no podía dejar que esto llegara a más.

Se levantó y con rapidez pasó al lado de él. No iba a dejar que el la engañara nuevamente, no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada otra vez. Pero James, que estaba dispuesto a todo, la tomó por el brazo. Lily sintió la suave pero posesiva acción.

-Escúchame-fue más una orden que un pedido.

-No tengo nada que escuchar Potter-y se giró, aun sabiendo que era peligroso, aun estando conciente que con solo mirarlo podía perder la fuerza que necesitaba para renunciar definitivamente a él-Ya he oído suficiente.

-Por una maldita vez en tu vida-Susurró James aferrándola con más fuerza-Hazle caso a tu corazón...

-Cómo quieres que le haga caso a mi corazón?!-gritó la chica exasperada-Cómo? Si la última vez que lo hice me heriste. James, por qué me hiciste eso? Por qué me mentiste? Por qué tenías que engañarme de esa manera?

-Porque tú y tu estúpida razón no me dejaban tranquilo!-le gritó James de vuelta-Porque te amo más que mi propia vida... Porque no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti... Porque a pesar de que intenté dejar de quererte no puedo, porque aunque piense en otra chica, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus gestos siempre vuelven a mi mente, porque cada mañana, cuando me levanto, deseo besarte con locura y cuando por fin te veo, me doy cuenta de que sobre todas las cosas quiero hacerte feliz...

Lily sintió ganas de abrazarle, de besarle... ¡pero no! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rabia. Dos pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaron por su mejilla.

-Ya basta, no te creo nada-dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Con fuerza se libró de James y corrió fuera del baño hasta llegar a la torre Gryffindor, donde se dejó caer en su cama y lloró sin importarle despertar al resto de las chicas. Sophie se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su amiga a la cual dio pequeñas caricias en la cabeza. El resto de las muchachas también se despertaron y contemplaron con una mezcla de sorpresa y pena a la joven Lily Evans.

o.o.o.o

Tocó dos veces el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. A su lado, la profesora McGonagall la miraba de vez en cuando tragándose todo lo que deseaba decir, preguntar y reprender. Incluso ella misma quería poder decir unas cuantas cosas, pero la verdad era que tenía en mente cosas mucho más importantes: estaba ansiosa.

-Adelante-dijo la voz de profesor.

Ambas mujeres entraron, una después de otra al gran despacho del director. El hombre se encontraba sentado y miraba a la recién llegada con una reluciente sonrisa. La chica se quitó la capucha que había estado ocultando su rostro y escuchó sin sorprenderse a la profesora McGonagall dar un grito ahogado.

-Pero...!!-exclamó no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-Bienvenida nuevamente-dijo el profesor Dumbledore indicándole una silla delante de su escritorio. La chica sonrió sinceramente y se sentó donde le profesor le decía-me alegra que estés bien.

-Yo también me alegro de estar bien-dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero Dumbledore-dijo la profesora McGonagall sentándose en una silla-Pero ella... ella...

-Lo sé, a veces yo también me sorprendo al mirarme en el espejo.

-Es una larga historia, Minerva. Te lo explico luego. Por ahora me gustaría que fueras por el señor Lupin.

Minerva McGonagall en todos sus años como profesora jamás había sentido tanto asombro como aquella vez. Asistió con la cabeza y salió del despacho, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso-dijo Dumbledore y su rostro se volvió serio. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque se había vuelto un poco más débil.

-Lo importante es que ahora puedo volver...-dijo la chica-aunque lamento que haya ocurrido tantas cosas...

-Te refieres a la muerte de los Evans?-preguntó el profesor. Ella asistió y en esos momentos su sonrisa se borró lentamente.

-Lo que más deseo es poder...-pero no supo que decir. Sentía que las palabras no bastaban... era tan difícil cuando los sentimientos estaba de por medio.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar. Luego de hablar con el señor Lupin dispondrás de una habitación donde podrás reposar. Ha sido un largo viaje-La chica asistió-y dentro de algunas horas te reunirás con...

-Estoy ansiosa!-interrumpió la pelinegra. Dumbledore rió.

-Espero que la experiencia no te haya hecho cambiar. Tengo recuerdos muy positivos de ti. Siempre pensé que eras una persona encantadora y muy dulce, pero sobre todo con pensamientos realmente espectaculares sobre sus sentimientos que lograban convencer al más duro de corazón.

-No, al contrario. No he cambiado-dijo la chica con aquella voz suave que siempre utilizaba-me ha servido mucho. Es maravilloso, por ejemplo, cuando siento el roció en mi rostro o cuando el viento juega con mi cabello. Durante todo ese tiempo, aprendí a valorar los pequeños detalles en la vida.

Dumbledore se sintió satisfecho y la verdad, no esperaba menos de una Gryffindor. La puerta sonó y la profesora McGonagall entró con Remus Lupin. La chica no se giró, sabía que él estaba detrás de ella y aunque quería verlo, se contuvo.

-Siento mucho haberlo despertado señor Lupin, pero me pareció que usted era la persona indicada-Lupin que se encontraba en pijama y una bata lo miró mientras asistía con la cabeza. Solo había alcanzado a dormir media hora.

-No se preocupe profesor-dijo el chico.

-Bien! Hará falta una silla-el director de Hogwarts parecía encantado. Con un movimiento de la varita una butaca apareció al lado de las otras dos. Lupin se fijó en la persona de largo cabello negro sentada frente a Dumbledore. La chica no parecía dar señales de movimiento alguno.

-Tome asiento Profesora, Remus.

Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo unos ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos. Se quedó parado mirando a la chica. No lo podía creer. Negó con la cabeza incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos azules, aquel flequillo... No, era imposible.

o.o.o.o

Ya había amanecido y dentro de la habitación de las chicas Sophie y Lily eran las únicas que quedaban.

-Irás a clase?

-Sí. Me daré un baño rápido... ya te alcanzo.

-Si no puedes, no lo hagas amiga.

-No te preocupes, Sophie. No quiero escapar.

-Estarás bien?

Lily no supo que responder. ¿Estaría bien? Sentía que el alma se le rasgaba en dolorosas partes, pero ella no podía dejar de hacer su vida diaria. Claro que quería quedarse en cama y mirar el techo, pero no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada. En cambio, en clases al menos podría distraerse un poco.

-Sí, esteré bien.

-No has dormido nada... por qué no te quedas aunque sea la primera hora? Descansa, no te hace bien.

-Pero...

-Duerme! Ya verás como después te sientes un poco mejor.

Lily la pensó durante unos segundos, y finalmente asistió.

-Pero de todas formas me daré un baño.

-Sí. Y no te preocupes por la profesor, ya le digo yo que te encuentras agripada.

-Mi tarea...

-Sí, lo sé. En tu bolso. Nos vemos en unas horas.

-Gracias...-dijo Lily. Sophie le regaló una sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejando a la pelirroja completamente sola.

-Cómo está?-preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

-No muy bien-admitió a Sirius-Solo dejó de llorar hace algunos minutos. Se siente... traicionada. Le he dicho que se quede la primera hora para dormir. Espero que cuando esté un poco descansada pueda sentirse mejor. ¿y James?

-Aun no vuelve...

-No?!

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Sophie vio, en sus ojos, aquel fuego característico de Sirius cuando estaba muy molesto. Sus ojos grises se habían vuelto oscuros...

-Irás a buscarlo?-Preguntó Sophie.

Sirius negó con la cabeza nuevamente. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba estar solo. Su presencia lo único que haría sería irritarlo. En ese aspecto se parecían mucho. En momentos difíciles, la soledad era la mejor amiga.

-Iré por el desayuno-dijo finalmente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder comer.

Sophie lo dudó durante unos segundos, se le había ocurrido algo, pero no creía que fuera capaz de preguntar... ¿Pero que tenía por perder?

-Puedo ir contigo?

El chico la miró durante sin cambiar su expresión. Y no respondió. Caminó hasta el retrato de la dama gorda...

-Vamos, no te quedes atrás-le dijo Sirius haciendo una espacio para que ella pasara.

o.o.o.o

Lupin había escuchado todo atentamente, pero sorprendido y durante toda la conversación no había sido capaz de quitar los ojos de esa chica. Quería estar seguro de que lo que veía no era un espejismo, quería tener la certeza de que ella estaba sentada a su lado y quería comprender, al mismo tiempo, porque ella estaba allí. Pero a pesar de todas las explicaciones, ella parecía la misma de antes... tan dulce y mirar tan cálido.

-Necesitamos su palabra de que ella puede contar con usted-dijo el profesor Dumbledore al finalizar toda explicación.

Lupin no supo que responder. Era hasta tal punto de fantástico que incluso los sueños tenían más realidad que aquello. Pero al ver sus ojos una vez más, comprendió que ella no era un fantasma, ni mucho menos un recuerdo. Ella estaba junto a él, sonriendo como siempre hacia.

-Por supuesto-dijo Remus con decisión

Dumbledore se mostró complacido. Se levantó y miró a la chica con orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de la alumna y de la mujer. Porque como Gryffindor había mostrado la valentía que se esperaba, la fuerza para afrontar lo que ocurrió y como mujer, como mujer se necesitaba la sensibilidad y el entendimiento para sobrevivir.

-Podrán conversar en el cuarto que hemos preparado para usted. Aunque esta noche usted dormirá en la torre Gryffindor-la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Es lo que más deseo, Profesor Dumbledore.

-Entonces, Bienvenida a Hogwarts nuevamente Annie.

o.o.o.o

Lupin no podía dejar de mirarla. Annie parecía entretenida ante la reacción del chico y cuando se quedaron a solas en la pequeña habitación ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Así le demostraba lo mucho que lo había extrañado y también, le dejaba claro que aquello no era una fantasía.

-Annie... Ann...-dijo Remus rodeándola con los brazos.

La pelinegra sintió un pequeño gemido e intensificó el contacto. Durante todo el tiempo que se tuvo que mantener oculta, aquel momento había sido el más anhelado por ella. Abrazar a sus amigos... cuanto había sufrido y llorado porque los tenía lejos, pero cuando llegaban esos momentos de depresión, se obligaba a reconfortarse pensando que estaba oculta precisamente para eso, para poder verlos y decirles los mucho que los había extrañado.

-Remus-dijo con su dulce voz-Ay, Dios. Cuanto te extrañé.

-Pensé qué...-pero lo calló con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Sé lo que pensaste, Remus. Era la idea. Y te ruego que no me mires con esos ojos. No sabes lo mal que lo pase. Durante meses solo tenía la certeza de que yo estaba viva y cuando me llegó la noticia de la muerte de los Evans... Dios, te mueres de las ganas que tuve de correr y estar con mi amiga, pero no podía. Adolf se había propuesto ocuparme como arma...

-Y ahora?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Ahora sigue igual, pero Dumbledore había decidido que era momento de volver. En realidad mi escondite ya no era seguro. Y creo que aquí me necesitan...

-Así que de ahora en adelante serás mi prima...

-Así es... De ahora en adelante soy Megaera Lupin.

Annie levantó la pequeña poción y la observó. Se la había pasado Dumbledore asegurándole que el efecto no era permanente. Debía tomarlo por las mañanas y a la media noche ella volvería a tener su aspecto normal.

-Te la tomarás ahora?-preguntó el chico sin soltar a Annie.

-Creo que sí, estoy ansiosa por ver el castillo.

Annie se quedó mirando a Lupin que también la observaba atentamente. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, prometiéndose a si misma que lo besaría cada vez que lo viera.

o.o.o.o

-Señor Black-dijo la profesora McGonagall. Sirius se detuvo y a su lado, Sophie también. Habían acabado con el desayuno y ahora se dirigían a la sala gryffindor. La primera hora la tenían libre.

-Qué?-dijo Sirius sin importarle su tono de voz. A su lado, Sophie le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado-Qué desea Profesora?-se corrigió.

-Dónde está Potter?-preguntó la mujer. Sophie notó que tenía los labios crispados, algo que no avecinaba nada bueno.

-No lo sé-gruño Sirius. La profesora alzó una ceja-es verdad!-admitió el chico-no tengo idea de donde se metió, pero si lo llega a encontrar dígale que no olvide que tiene amigos...

-Qué?!

-Lo siento profesora-intervino Sophie-Pero hubo un pequeño...

-Grandote-dijo Sirius por atrás

-...problema. Y James desapareció. La verdad es que estamos un poco preocupados, pero tenemos la certeza de que aparecerá.

-Pues lamento informarles que el señor Potter está castigado y creo que ahora si que se pasó con la broma.

-Qué hizo?!-preguntó Sophie deteniendo a Sirius.

-Le hecho un encantamiento petrificante al señor Filch-terminó

Y se marchó. Seguramente seguiría buscando a James...

-Maldición!-dijo Sirius.

-Tranquilo. Todo se va a solucionar.

-Esto es mi culpa!!

-No, claro que no!-dijo Sophie-tú no tienes nada que ver.

-Fue idea mía, Sophie!.

-Escucha!-Dijo Sophie exasperada-no sacas nada con echarte la culpa. Lo que hay que hacer es esperar. Ya verás como el tiempo lo soluciona todo.

-Ja, Por favor-dijo Sirius incrédulo-no creo que tú tengas cara para decirme eso.

-Por qué?!-exclamó Sophie poniendo sus manos en la cintura-Yo ya... yo ya renuncié a Remus.

A Sirius no se le escapó el tono triste de su voz y sintiéndose peor que antes la empujó levemente para que se marcharan.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que en la esquina del pasillo un muchacho de pelo rubio seguía con la miraba a Sophie.

Robert esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo ya renuncié a Remus".

o.o.o.o

Lupin rió ante la cara que puso Annie al ver su nuevo aspecto.

-Debe ser una broma!-exclamó negando con la cabeza.

-A mi me parece que...

-No, Remus. A ti no te parece nada-lo interrumpió la chica no queriendo escuchar lo que él le iba a decir.

Se miró una vez más delante del espejo. Remus se acercó por atrás y apoyándose en su hombro observó el reflejo de ambos.

-Vamos, no está tan mal-le dijo sonriendo.

Annie no podía creer que Dumbledore hubiese hecho aquello con ella. Tenía el pelo rubio platinado largo y completamente crespo. Su piel blanca aun se conservaba, pero ahora tenía pequeñas pecas y sus ojos eran un perfecto color dorado. Claro, el aspecto de su rostro no le molestaba, al contrario. Pero cuando se miraba el cuerpo...

-No, no, no-dijo una vez más mientras sentía que necesitaría una túnica más grande.

-No puedo creer que ese aspecto tendría yo si hubiese nacido mujer...-pensó Lupin en voz alta-Sirius no me habría dejado tranquilo.

Annie, al escuchar sus palabras le dio un pequeño golpe de reproche, pero rió. Ella también pensaba lo mismo.

-Soy como esas mujeres que aparecen en las revistas muggles con ropas diminutas-exclamó desabrochando la túnica.

-No es necesario que busques otra, eso se arregla con un hechizo-dijo Lupin apuntando a la chica en el lugar particular donde le apretaba la túnica y blusa.

-Ya deja de mirar!!-le dijo Annie tapándose-has el hechizo antes de que decida que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

-y qué si no? Irás desnuda por los pasillos?-Lupin alzó una ceja mientras...

-No! Ni se te ocurra imaginarlo!

-Anda, Annie... no es tu cuerpo...

-Pero aun así es horrible... estoy acostumbrada a mis...-hizo un gesto delante de sus pechos-pero estas son enormes!

-Ay!!-Lupin la abrazó, pero la carcajada que se le escapo hizo que Annie soltara un gemido-ahora "estás" muy grande, ya no te puedo abrazar bien...

Annie sonrió al mismo tiempo que intentaba poner cara de indignación.

-Y el hechizo?!-preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Lupin se enderezó y con la varita apuntó la túnica de la chica, pronunció unas palabras que Annie no alcanzó a entender y sintió como las prendas se hacían más grandes-Gracias-dijo mientras se giraba hacia el espejo.

-Estás despampanante!-dijo Lupin controlando la risa-pero me gusta más tu figura normal.

Annie sonrió acostumbrada a los halagos del chico. No por nada eran mejores amigos.

"_Había escuchado un grito. James, Sirius, Peter y él corrieron a través del pasillo mientras reían abiertamente._

_-Esperen...-dijo de repente Remus-él grito no tenía que ser más ronco?_

_James lo pensó durante unos segundos y Sirius hizo una mueca. Peter se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo._

_-Uh!-dijo James al ver a una chica aparecer al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba cubierta, de pies a cabeza de una sustancia lo suficientemente asquerosa y mal oliente como para que alguien se dignara a acercarse._

_-Quien?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo._

_-Está en nuestro curso-dijo Peter tratando de recordar su nombre-Lucía... Luana... Ana María_

_-Qué bruja podría llamarse Ana María?!-preguntó James mientras la niña intentaba quitarse la sustancia._

_-Espero que ninguna-apuntó Sirius._

_-Tenemos que disculparnos_

_-Recuérdame por qué somos amigo de Remus-pidió Sirius a James._

_-Porque en el fondo es igual a nosotros-le respondió su amigo._

_-Se supone que la broma era para ese chico de pelo grasiento, no para ella-dijo Lupin._

_-Está bien, está bien...-dijeron los otros tres._

_La chica estaba parada incapaz de moverse. Cuando se acercaron a ella, Sirius, James y Peter fruncieron el entrecejo. Era realmente asqueroso. _

_-De donde sacaste eso?-preguntó Sirius a Remus._

_-Créeme que es mejor no saberlo._

_-Ustedes fueron?!-preguntó la niña. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules y el pelo corto._

_-Lo sentimos mucho, no era para ti- Sirius se tapa la nariz con la túnica mientras hablaba._

_-Creíamos que eras otra persona-dijo Remus aguantando el asco._

_-Si me ayudan a deshacerme de esto, los perdono-había sido la cálida respuesta. Luego les había dedicado una sonrisa a la cual ninguno de los chicos se pudo oponer"_

-Esa fue la primera vez que hablamos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Créeme que aun siento el olor a pescado a veces...

-Por qué no nos mataste?-Ante la pregunta Annie rió.

-Y que sacaba?! Yo ya estaba empapada y más me valía ayuda para quitarme eso. Si ustedes ya se habían disculpado. Era lo que a mi me bastaba.

-Qué linda eres-Lupin la abrazó por atrás aprisionando su cintura-Por Merlín! Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta!

o.o.o.o

James miró una vez más el lago antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo. Había perdido una clase y seguramente algún profesor lo andaba buscando.

-Potter!!-El grito de la profesora McGonagall le llegó alto y claro-Sígame!

-Sí, profesora-dijo sin ánimos.

Siguió a la mujer hasta llegar delante del despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Esta estaba tan molesta que no era capaz de decirle algo. Al parecer, el castigo se lo daría el mismísimo director de Hogwarts.

-Adelante-dijo el director.

Los ojos del hombre se detuvieron e inspeccionaron atentamente al chico. Directo a los ojos. James, bajó la miraba y se sentó sin que nadie lo invitase a hacerlo. Ya que lo iban a castigar, al menos que estuviese cómodo.

-Déjenos solos Minerva, por favor.

-Recuerde Dumbledore, que me debe una explicación...

-Lo sé, cuando termine con James hablamos.

La puerta se cerró detrás de James. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y esperó su sentencia. La verdad, era que poco le importaba.

-Le he escrito a tus padres-dijo el director sin dejar de observarlo a través de sus anteojos de media luna. James se encogió de hombros. "¿Y qué?" pensó.

-Yo lo hago cada semana...-le respondió.

-Por qué lo hiciste James?.

James se sacudió la cabeza y Dumbledore pudo ver su puño. Una gran herida dejaba ver carne al rojo vivo. El director extendió la mano y el chico comprendió que le estaba pidiendo que le mostrara.

-Me caí-mintió. Dumbledore lo miró alzando levemente una ceja.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Qué es lo que te preocupa James?-James dejó salir una risa irónica. ¿Qué le preocupaba? Le preocupaba una chica colorina, le preocupaba no poder besarla nunca más, le preocupaba su indiferencia, le preocupaba perderla, le preocupaba no sentirla cerca de él, le preocupaba el hecho de que jamás le volvería a sonreír, le preocupaban sus lágrimas, le preocupa su mirada cargada de ira, le preocupaban sus palabras...

-Nada-mintió rehuyendo los ojos del director.

-Entonces explícame que pasó con el señor Filch.

-Lo petrifiqué...

-Por qué?.

-No creo que importe la razón ¿verdad¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todo esto y me da mi castigo de una buena vez?-dijo James cansado de aquella conversación.

o.o.o.o

-La gente me mira...

-Obvio, yo también lo haría.

-Remus! Ya basta con las bromas!

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo!-pero observó a la chica con su largo pelo rubio crespo y sonrió.

-Ya te diste cuenta de que vas con pijama?-preguntó la chica risueña.

-Sí, por eso creo que deberíamos ir más rápido. La verdad es que no acostumbro ir a clases con esto...-dijo apuntando su bata.

-Mira!!-dijo de repente deteniéndose. Lupin se detuvo con ella, asustado-Es... es...

-Sophie-la ayudó Lupin.

-Sí!!!-Dijo la chica tapándose la boca, emocionada.

-No creo que sea bueno que le digas la verdad ahora en medio del pasillo-dijo Lupin corriendo el rostro.

-Es Sirius?-preguntó Annie aumentando su emoción. Y eh ahí la razón de porque Remus había corrido el rostro.

-Vamos a la torre Gryffindor primero ¿si?-pidió Lupin viendo como unas niñas lo quedaban mirando.

Annie, a regañadientes, asistió con la cabeza. Pero al ver que un chico la observaba con la boca abierta decidió que era mejor desaparecer de allí.

Llegaron a la torre leona sin problemas. Annie parecía una niña de cumpleaños, se maravillaba como si fuera su primera vez en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

-Lo siento-se disculpo antes de entrar-pero hace meses que no estaba aquí y a veces pensaba que jamás volvería.

Lupin la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él. La abrazó una vez más tratando de reconfortarla.

-Ya olvídalo... ya estamos juntos-dijo él cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar también por la chica.

-Es ella?-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Sirius miraba anonadado la escena, mientras que Sophie apretaba con fuerza su mochila-ella es la chica de la que estás enamorado?

o.o.o.o

Sorpresaa!! )

Hahahaha... un capítulo que me encanta! Sí, sé que son muchas cosas en un solo capítulo pero es el inicio para cosas nuevas!!

Estoy de vuelta en Chilee!! Feliz y disfrutando de todos que me regalonean! En mi casaaa, en todas partes!

Mañana comienzo la Universidad y bueno... puede que tenga menos tiempo, pero no se preocupen porque trataré de no defraudarlos!

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	22. Lo que me salvó

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer por ti, morir por él.**

**Capítulo Veintidós: "lo que me salvó"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Sophie!-exclamó Remus-qué haces aquí?

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y una chica pelirroja salió con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

Fue en ese momento cuando Annie soltó un grito de sorpresa y pequeñas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Y antes de que alguien le preguntara que le pasaba, unos pasos se detuvieron junto al grupo. James venía apretando un pergamino y cuando vio a la chica pelirroja endureció su rostro. Lily se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Lindo, tenemos reunión en el pasillo?-dijo Peter que había salido de quien sabe donde. Todos se quedaron callados. James mirando a cierta pelirroja, Lupin suspirando mientras sentía los ojos de Sophie clavados en él. Y Annie, Annie miraba con emoción a Lily que se sentía completamente confundida.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Peter-Lunático, por qué estas usando pijama?

Y todas las miradas, excepto Annie, se fijaron en Remus.

-No entiendo-exclamó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Muy bien-decidió Lupin. Tomó la mano de Annie que no podía moverse-Es el momento, cariño.

-Cariño?!-dijo Sophie al borde de la histeria.

-Cariño?!-exclamó Sirius-Cuando tiempo estuve inconciente?...

-Seguramente el mismo tiempo que yo-le respondió Peter.

-Todos a la sala multipropósito.

-Quienes son todos?-preguntó James con voz neutra. Lily observó que su mano derecha estaba vendada.

-Pues todos!

-Incluyendo a... quien es ella?-preguntó Sirius.

-A la sala multipropósito!-repitió con paciencia Lupin.

-No pienso!!-dijo Sophie no muy segura de porque reaccionaba de es forma. ¿No era que ya había renunciado a Lupin¿No era que iban a ser amigos?

-No vale la pena, Sophie-dijo Lily parándose al lado de su amiga-Vámonos!

-Qué?!-dijo Annie-No! No se pueden ir!!

-Disculpa?!-dijo Sophie indignada.

-Alto!!-gritó Lupin-quieren dejar discutir y hacerme caso?!!

-Por qué deberíamos?!-La voz de Lily salió cargada de fiereza.

-Solo háganlo!-les exigió Remus

-Por favor...-pidió en voz suave Annie. Lily la miró atentamente frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Me niego!!-dijo Sophie cruzándose de brazos.

-Por qué?!-quiso saber Annie.

-No vas a ser descarada!-vociferó Sophie casi abalanzándose sobre ella. Annie no entendía nada. Solo quería poder hablar con sus amigos, pero sobre todo con Lily. Era la que más importaba en ese momento.

-Lunático-inquirió Sirius. Lupin se maldijo, el todo de Sirius no traía nada bueno-Nos sigues ocultando cosas.

-No, no oculto nada. Estoy tratando de decirles...-pero se vio interrumpido.

-Ya me cansé-exclamó James dispuesto a entrar en la sala común.

-ALTO!!-gritó Annie. Lupin la miró con sorpresa. Por primera vez en su vida la veía molesta. Todo el mundo se detuvo. James a escasos centímetros del retrato de la dama gorda, Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Remus, Peter rascándose la cabeza sin entender y Sophie y Lily dispuesta a marcharse por el pasillo-Por favor...-dijo volviendo a su tono normal de voz.

-Vamos a la sala multipropósito¿si?-rogó Lupin.

Aunque todos lo miraron con desconfianza, los siguieron hasta el cuarto mágico. Cuando entraron esta se había trasformado en una acogedora sala. Tenía grandes cojines y sillones cómodos, y en un costado un mesa con comida para picar y refrescante jugo de calabaza. Cada uno se sentó en el lugar que le fuera más placentero y al mismo tiempo más alejado.

-Qué fue lo que pasó?-le preguntó Annie en un susurró a Lupin.

-Es una larga, larga historia-le dijo Remus con tristeza-pero por ahora, hay que dejar clara esta.

Annie asistió con la cabeza y sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde se paró delante de todos los chicos. Lupin la tomó de la mano tratando de transmitirle la energía necesaria. Sophie cerró los ojos. La rubia miró a cada uno de ellos y sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. "llegó la hora" se dijo a si misma.

-Sé que cuando les cuente la historia que debo relatarles, más de alguno creerá que se trata de una broma cruel. Pero quiero que sepan, antes de que escuchen, que los extrañé como jamás creía que los extrañaría. Quiero que comprendan que no estuvo en mis manos la decisión, pero que fue esto... lo que... lo que me salvó.

Se detuvo y trago una gran bocanada de aire.

Sacó dentro de su bolso una pequeña botellita y con ayuda de Remus la destapó.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada. Cada uno tenía una expresión diferente en el rostro. Sirius parecía harto, James aburrido, Peter expectante, Sophie herida y Lily de no entender nada.

-Quien diablos eres?-preguntó de repente Sirius.

-Ya lo sabrás-le dijo Annie. Dumbledore le había dicho que aquella poción podría anular el hechizo de trasformación durante una hora. El director de Hogwarts se la había pasado para que pudiera hablar con sus amigos.

La chica tragó la poción de un solo sorbo. Cerró los ojos y sintió como un frío le llenó cada parte de su cuerpo.

"_-Lo siento!! No quise... Yo no sabía...-Dijo nerviosa una chica de pelo castaño._

_-No, no!-le dijo la niña de pelo negro corto-está bien!-y le sonrió._

_-De verdad no te importa? _

_-Claro-le respondió de forma amigable-me llamo Annie. ¿Tú?_

_-Sophie!"_

-No puede ser...

"_-Sirius!!_

_-Qué hice?!!_

_Ante la pregunta Annie rió._

_-Nada!-le dijo al mismo tiempo que se detenía a su lado-quería darte las gracias..._

_-No es necesario-dijo avergonzado Sirius._

_-Sí, lo es. Muchas gracias, fuiste muy lindo en ayudarme con Malfoy._

_-Ya vez, para eso estoy!_

_Annie le dedico su sonrisa característica"_

-Pero que...?!!

"_-No, está mal..._

_-Bah!! Quien lo dice?!_

_-El libro. Ves?!_

_-Ah!!.._

_-Deja, ya lo hago yo. Estás atrasado._

_James miró su reloj. Era cierto. Estaba cinco minutos atrasado para el entrenamiento de Quiddich._

_-Estás segura?_

_-Claro... ve y practica para que ganemos la copa de las casas!!"_

-Es imposible!

"_-Estás bien, Peter?_

_-Sí, solo un poco triste._

_-Slytherin?_

_-Sí, siempre igual._

_-No te preocupes, ya verás como tu corazón vale mucho más que dos de ellos-Peter sonrió. Annie le peñiscó cariñosamente la mejilla-vas a cenar conmigo?"_

-No...

"_-Lily?_

_-Mmmm...?_

_-Cómo nos hicimos amigas?_

_-Annie, son las tres de la madrugada! No puedes hacerme esa pregunta mañana?!_

_-No! Amiga, respóndeme!_

_Lily alzó la cabeza y miró a Annie que estaba sentada en su cama con cara de desconcierto. Lily tomó una almohada y se fue a acostar junto a su amiga. Pensó durante unos segundos ¿Cómo se habían vuelto tan amigas?... _

_-La verdad es que no lo sé...-respondió-simplemente fue el destino"_

Lily se levantó de su puesto... negó con la cabeza y calló desmayada sobre su gran cojín.

o.o.o.o

Robert Rugby sentado en la sala común de Slytherin tamborileaba los dedos sobre la butaca esperando. Había tomado aquella decisión sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba desesperado. Detrás de él y mirándolo con desconfianza se encontraba un chico de pelo negro y ojos penetrantes: Severus Snape.

-Qué ocurre, Prince?-preguntó Malfoy al llegar a su lado.

-No me fío de él-declaró.

Lucius Malfoy también observó al Ravenclaw. La verdad era que el tampoco se fiaba mucho del chico, pero se había presentado en el momento preciso. Las ganas que tenía de acabar con Potter y la tropa de idiotas de sus amigos lo estaba superando, y él no quería acabar el curso con las ganas de ver destruidos a los merodeadores.

-Da igual si nos fiamos de él o no...-dijo Lucius poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Severus-lo importante es que _él se fíe de nosotros_-y ante aquellas palabras dejó a Snape para acercarse al rubio.

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala común de Slytherin, seguramente buscando un mejor lugar para tratar el tema que a ambos les interesaba.

-Por qué el interés de él de acabar con ellos?-preguntó Bellatrix. La pregunta repentina no sobresalto a Snape. Ya se había dado cuenta que a su lado habían llegado las tres hermanas Black: Bellatrix, Narcisa, y Andrómeda.

-A veces, la gente se obsesiona con pequeños tesoros-dijo Snape.

No quería decir la razón. Sabía que entremedio de las hermanas Black había una traidora, y lo peor, era que no sabía cual de las tres era.

o.o.o.o

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente. De repente le dolía mucho la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y no lograba enfocar bien.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó con voz débil. Se aferró a James inconcientemente, como si el simple contacto la ayudara a reconfortarse.

-Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico de anteojos. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y se apoyó con más fuerza en el pelinegro. Se sentía tan bien allí...

-Lily-dijo Lupin tomándola de la mano.

-No, por favor-dijo cuando sintió que la separaban del chico-No me dejes...

-Aun está un poco desmayada ¿verdad?-preguntó James sonriendo débilmente.

-Eso parece-dijo Lupin. Remus alzó los ojos como preguntándole a James si debía seguir. Su amigo asistió.

-Es lo mejor-dijo James yendo a sentarse al otro extremo.

-Lily, me estás escuchando?-preguntó Remus.

-Dónde está James?-preguntó la chica.

Remus decidió pasar por alto la última pregunta. Sabía que Lily aun no esta completamente conciente de todo lo que pasaba. La acomodó como pudo sobre uno de los grandes cojines y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ey-le dijo en un susurro. Lily se había pasado la mano por la cabeza como si esta le fuera a explotar-Sigues conmigo, Lily?

-Sí...-dijo la chica lentamente.

-Recuerdas qué pasó?...

Lily arrugó la frente mientras intentaba averiguar dentro de su cabeza que había pasado...

-Es imposible-susurró Lily.

-No, es verdad...

-Pero...-Se interrumpió cuando sintió que alguien ponía su mano en su hombro. Lily se quedó sin aire, sin movimientos. Todo se detuvo en ese minuto, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los azules de Annie. Esos ojos que ella creía sin vida, esa sonrisa que ella creía desaparecida... Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre su amiga abrazándola con más fuerza de la que en su vida había demostrado. Todo, todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese año se le vino encima, como una tormenta que no deja que el sol ilumine.

-Lo siento-pidió Annie cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tenía miedo, todo se estaba volviendo tan peligroso y sin quererlo, se involucraba más gente de la necesaria. ¿Cuántas más muertes tendría que haber¿Cuánto sufrimiento más?.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Sirius al lado de James con la boca abierta. James sonrió a medias. Para él también era sorprendente.

Sophie, que minutos antes parecía en estado de Shock, se levantó y abrazó a las dos chicas mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Annie, sonrió. Miró a Lupin el cual le devolvió el gesto.

o.o.o.o

-Y bien? Qué tienes pensado?

-Nada, lo único que sé es que quiero acabar con Lupin.

Lucius Malfoy ensanchó la sonrisa de satisfacción. Era una delicia. Escuchar esas palabras con el mayor rencor. Se apoyó en un árbol mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Observó a Robert, que tenía los puños apretados.

Sí, el tampoco confiaba en él. Todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: estaba enamorado y como tal, muchas veces ciego. ¿Cuántas veces Narcisa le había demostrado lo ciego que uno se vuelve con el amor¿Cuentas veces ella le había perdonado sus equivocaciones por muy hirientes que fueran?. Le había gritado, sido infiel e incluso una vez llegó a golpearla en la mejilla, pero allí seguía ella. A su lado, siempre firme y decidida...

-Por qué? Por qué quieres acabar con ese idiota?

-Realmente importa el por qué?!-preguntó exasperado el Ravenclaw.

Lucius lo miró y finalmente negó con la cabeza. No, no importaba la razón. Quizá era más fácil sin más palabras que las necesarias para trazar el plan...

-Y?-Robert esperó la respuesta mientras se alejaba unos pasos del chico.

-Quieres a esa... Sophie se llama?

-Sí, y quiero la cabeza de Remus.

-Esplendido. Yo quiero la de los otros dos.

-Tengo información que podría interesarte-Robert ya no iba a callar más. Ahora sí estaba dispuesto a todo... a todo.

-Ya estoy deseando escucharla-dijo Lucius moviendo la varita mientras hacía aparecer dos butacas en medio de bosque. Aquella podía ser una conversación muy larga.

o.o.o.o

-Cuando recibí el mensaje de mi madre, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la desaparición de mi padre. No me importaba si tenía que marcharme al fin del mundo, lo único que deseaba era poder verlo una vez más... por eso no me di cuenta de que se me estaba escapando algo-Annie metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita, la movió en circulo e inmediatamente un pergamino arrugado calló sobre su palma-la letra-dijo mostrándoselo a los chicos-esta es la letra de mi padre.

-O sea...

-O sea que la sacaron del castillo con mentiras!-dijo Lily levantándose y mirándola con sorpresa.

-Sí. Mi padre creía que de otra forma jamás saldría de aquí. Cuando me encontré con mi madre ella me explicó la verdad.

-Con unas buenas disculpas...

-Sí, Sirius. Con unas buenas disculpas.

"_Annie arrugó el papel que no había soltado durante todo el día. Su padre, su padre estaba bien, nunca había desaparecido. Solo le habían mentido para sacarla de Hogwarts._

_-Lo siento mucho, hija-dijo la señora Dahl acercándose a su hija. La mujer, alta y delgada tenía los mismo ojos y el mismo pelo que su hija. De hecho, lo único que las diferenciaba era que la madre de Annie tenía veinte años más que ella._

_-Por qué?-preguntó Annie sintiendo como su madre le corría el cabello detrás de la oreja._

_-Porque de lo contrario, jamás habrías salido, amor. Y no podemos perder el tiempo con discusiones. _

_Annie se sentó sobre el sillón, pero suspiró aliviada. Al menos su padre se encontraba a salvo._

_-Qué está pasando?-preguntó la chica con voz suave._

_La señora Dahl se sentó junto a su hija y la miró con dulzura. Aquella chica era su luz... No podía imaginar una vida sin ella. Tanto que había costado que quedara embarazada, tanto que había intentado tener un hijo, pero no importaba cuanto esfuerzo le pusiera, siempre ocurría lo mismo. Morían antes del parto. Pero Annie... Annie había podido resistir todo, solo siendo una bebe, ella había tenido la fuerza para sobrevivir. No quería que se la arrebataran ahora, no. _

_-Adolf es un mortífago._

_Annie se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando un grito ahogado. ¿Qué su primo era un mortífago¿Qué Adolf los había traicionado?_

_-Y me temo, Cariño, que le ha sido encomendada la tarea de entregarte al Innombrable"_

-Por qué?!-preguntó James desconcertado.

-Al igual que Sirius-dijo Lupin-Annie proviene de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico. Ella es sangre limpia.

-Así es. Nunca, en toda las generaciones, un Dahl se a casado con otra persona que no sea sangre limpia.

-Pero es diferente-inquirió Remus.

-Sirius es de una familia de magos de magia oscura.

-Annie, de magia Blanca.

-_"-El Innombrable necesita tu poder, amor. Él sabe lo que podría llegar a conseguir si te tiene._

_-Pero madre-dijo Annie con horror-eso es espantoso!_

_-Lo sé, querida. Por eso, a partir de ahora nos esconderemos. Tu padre esta haciendo los conjuros necesarios junto con tu hermano. _

_-Está Henry aquí?_

_-Sí, Tu hermano está aquí. Se esconderá durante un tiempo con nosotros. Te ha extrañado mucho...-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hija._

_-No podremos salir?_

_-A ninguna parte, estaremos bajo la protección de un guardián secreto"_

-Aun no entiendo del todo lo de la magia-dijo Peter.

Annie miró durante unos segundo a Sirius. Él si lo entendía. Lo podía ver en sus ojos grises, llenos de enojo. Él si sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Si el Innombrable te encontraba, te iba a aspirar la magia como un Dementor?-preguntó Sophie.

-No-inquirió Sirius-así no. Es aun más repugnante. La iban a embarazar.

-Qué?!-susurró Lily no creyéndolo.

-Si un mago de sangre limpia y magia negra llega a tener un hijo con una muggle, el bebé nacerá con los poderes del mago. Eso lo sabemos, la magia no se perdería-explicó Sirius.

-Bien, Si una bruja de sangre limpia y magia blanca se casa y tienen un hijo con un hombre muggle, el bebé, en el caso de que nazca mago, no poseería el poder de la magia blanca.

-Por qué?-preguntó Lily.

-Porque necesita pureza-terminó James entendiendo-La magia blanca necesita pureza, en cambio la negra, puede caer donde sea.

-De acuerdo, este es el momento en el que yo me comienzo a sentir mal por tener padres muggles-dijo Lily medio enojada.

-No, Lily-dijo Annie-no estamos diciendo que no seas "pura" es solo que durante muchas generaciones, la sangre se mantuvo... como decirlo... sin mezclarse con otra, por lo tanto su grado de poder es mucho más alta.

-Conservar lo bueno es más difícil que lo malo-dijo James.

-Y qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Sophie

-Pues, verás...-dijo Annie-Si una bruja...

-Sangre Limpia y blanca-apuntó Sirius.

-Sí. Llega a tener un hijo con un mago

-Sangre limpia y negra-interrumpió nuevamente el chico de ojos grises

-Correcto, el bebe de ambos, por una cosa de limpieza de sangre, nacería con ambos poderes.

-Eso se llama...?

-Sangre gris!-dijo Peter sacándolo como conclusión.

-Exacto! Así que el poder de esa criaturita sería...-Annie hacia gestos con las manos como si no encontrar las palabras para describir-demasiado, asombrosa!

-Imagina a Voldemort-dijo James mirando al vacío-con sus poderes, más los poderes de un mago oscuro puro y los de una bruja blanca.

Sirius soltó un silbido, Remus asistió con la cabeza y Sophie hizo una mueca de miedo.

-Sí. Y cuando el niño naciera. Él le quitaría toda la magia.

-Lo matarías?

Annie no contestó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a suspirar.

-Cómo supiste todo esto?-

-Mi hermano...-dijo Annie sentándose sobre la mesa-él lo sabía todo, lo descubrió. Fue él quien advirtió a mis padres. Escuchó una conversación entre Adolf y un mortífago. Le estaba explicando el plan.

Todos se quedaron callados al notar como la voz de la pelinegra se iba apagando.

-Pero tu hermano?!-dijo de repente Sophie al darse cuenta de algo-él también es sangre limpia? La primera esposa de tu padre era bruja blanca?

-Sí, lo era...

-entonces él también corre peligro!-dijo Lily.

-No...-dijo Remus-Henry no califica.

-Por qué?-preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.

-De acuerdo-dijo Annie sonriendo-mi hermano está a salvo porque el no es virgen. En el caso de que mi hermano fuera virgen, claro... sería estupendo y mejor aun. No tendrían que pasar con él los nueve meses de gestación.

-Pero no lo es-dijo Remus-En cambio, Annie si lo es.

-La magia solo se transmite de forma pura. Mi hijo va a nacer magia blanca siempre y cuando sea con el primero con el que... –no terminó la frase. Se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

James sonrió y Sirius tosió disimuladamente. Lupin se pasó la mano por la cabeza y Peter soltó un risita nerviosa. Lily y Sophie también se encontraban azoradas.

-Entonces-dijo Annie volviendo a la conversación-yo era la chica perfecta.

-Tú hermano supo quien iba a ser tu flamante hombre?.

-No, no lo dijeron...

-Ay!-dijo Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Annie. Pero ahora, ahora estás a salvo?

-No, pero el escondite ya no era seguro. El guardián secreto había hablado bajo tortura y no lo culpo. Muchas veces el miedo nubla nuestros sentidos. Por suerte fuimos avisados y mis padres decidieron que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a Hogwarts. No había tiempo para hacer otro hechizo, y aquí estaba bajo la mirada del profesor Dumbledore. Es por eso que tengo que tomar una pócima todas las mañanas para cambiar mi aspecto.

Miró a Lupin sonriendo.

-La pócima que Annie toma es el brebaje de parentesco. Ella se convierte en lo que yo hubiese sido si hubiese nacido chica. Annie se trasformará todas las mañanas en mi prima.

-Ajá. Mi nombre es, o bueno, el de la prima de Remus, Megaera Lupin. Y les ruego que tengan mucho cuidado en no olvidarlo.

-Descuida. No se nos pasará! Ahora te diremos Mega

-Mega?!-dijo Sirius alzando una ceja a Lily-Meg suena mejor

-Entonces que sea Meg-dijo Remus asistiendo con la cabeza-Ahora explica lo de Lily-susurró Remus a Annie.

-Verdad-recordó la chica-Hay algo más, que no tiene relación directa conmigo-Annie miró a Lily con pesar, ambas estabas condenadas a vivir escondidas hasta que todo eso acabara.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó James preocupado.

-Adolf se a obsesionado con Lily-dijo simplemente.

-Qué significa?!-James se había levantado de su cojín.

-Cómo Adolf tenía que llevarme ante él, el Innombrable le iba a pagar con lo que el más quisiera. Aquello que él le pidiera, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se lo entregaría. Y el pidió a...

-A Lily-terminó James apretando sus puños. Annie asistió con la cabeza. Lily no dijo nada. Agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos. No sentía miedo, no le sorprendía. De hecho, su cuerpo se había quedado sin emociones. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía razones para luchar, no tenía motivos para preocuparse. No tenía por quien pelear. Sus padres se habían marchado para siempre, Petunia la había rechazado definitivamente y James... la persona que más amaba... la había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos...

-Estás bien?-preguntó Annie agachándose hasta su amiga. Lily asistió con la cabeza mientras jugaba con un pequeño anillo.

-No te preocupes-susurró al tiempo que se levantaba. Echó una última mirada y se dirigió a la puerta-olvidé que tenía que hablar con la profesora McGonagall por lo de la clase de hoy. Nos vemos luego-y salió.

-Qué pasa?-dijo Annie a nadie en particular-qué pasó el tiempo que no estuve?!

-Vamos a las cocinas, necesitamos pastel de chocolate-dijo Remus. Ahora eran ellos quienes tenían que relatar.

o.o.o.o

Hola!!

Un nuevo capítulo! Siento la demoraaaaaa!!

Bueno, espero que les guste! Nos vemos el próximo capi. Un besito para todos!!

Ahh! Y gracias por los reviews! ) un besito para ustedes!


	23. La Falsedad hacia ti misma

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo veintitrés: "La falsedad hacia ti misma"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Lily se apoyó en la pared de piedra del desierto pasillo. Miró por la ventana y vio, con tristeza, el cielo de aquel día de febrero. Estaba nublado y un fuerte viento hacia que los árboles se movieran de forma violenta.

No lloraba, parecía que ya no podía derramar más lágrimas de las que habían pasado por su mejilla durante el último año. Partiendo por la partida de Annie, por la ida de Sophie, hasta la muerte de sus padres y por supuesto, cada uno de los sollozos que había provocado James.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el viento en su rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer¿En quien creer?. Estaba quedando sola... y ahora, ahora Adolf no descansaría hasta tenerla a su lado. Por un segundo la idea de que quizá era lo mejor se cruzó por su mente. Irse con Adolf...

Ya no aguantaba más. Todo el mundo le mentía, cada una de las personas a las que ella quería de una u otra forma le habían demostrado que este mundo estaba lleno de falsedad.

Sophie. Sophie había sido infiel a Lupin. No le había importado nada, simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus caprichos y ahora... ahora no hallaba la forma de recuperarlo. ¿Pero realmente lo merecía¿Realmente valía la pena que hiciera tantos intentos?

Sirius y Remus. Ellos dos también parecían engañarla. Habían participado en la mentira de James. ¿No había dicho James que Sirius había ideado el plan¿Y Lupin estuvo de acuerdo?... y se hacían llamar sus amigos. ¿Cómo?...

James. James ya era un caso perdido. Estaba convencida de que no había una pizca de verdad en las palabras del chico de anteojos. Había sido una tonta, no podía dejar de arrepentirse de todo y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho. Estúpida... Le había abierto su corazón y él se había reído en su cara...

Annie. Annie no tenía la culpa. La chica no había tenido elección. Pero cuanto la había necesitado, cuanto había necesitado sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus miradas o simplemente poder saber que no importa lo que pasara, con apoyo todo saldría adelante. "Porque mañana será otro día".

Claro, aquel apoyo que ella necesitaba había sido James...

¿Y cómo no amarlo?

-Vaya...-dijo una voz a su espalda. La chica se giró sobresaltada. La voz de Severus Snape la había tomado por sorpresa-no esperaba encontrarme a la prefecta Lily Evans en ese pasillo.

-Muy gracioso. No tengo ánimos para pelear

-Ni yo...-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio. No muy seguros de porque ambos estaban allí todavía. No con la certeza de porque alguno no se iba. ¿No se habían prometido acabar con la amistad¿No se había jurado que no iban a hablar nunca más?

-Qué es lo que quieres Severus?-preguntó Lily cansada.

-Nada. Tendría que necesitar algo para estar parado en este pasillo?

-Cuando estoy yo, claro que sí-con enojo-En serio, acabemos con esto de una vez.

-No entiendo por qué tan mordaz.

-No es Mordaz. Es ser sincera. No he tenido una buena semana y créeme que estar aquí, platicando contigo, no me ayuda.

Snape no esperaba que la chica le hablara de esa forma. Era como si toda la dulzura que guardaba hubiese desparecido, como si la esencia de la pelirroja la hubiese abandonado.

-Qué te hizo Potter?-dijo Snape recuperándose de la sorpresa-qué fue lo que el gran Potter le hizo a la prefecta para que esta esté al borde de la amargura.

-Primero-dijo Lily ya perdiendo la paciencia-qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto? Por qué siempre estás restregándome en la cara al idiota de Potter?. ¿No te basta con verme destruida¿Tienes que ser tan estúpido como para hablarme de él¿Por qué?!!-gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar. Y sin pensarlo, se dejó caer sobre Snape, quien la recibió entre sus brazos-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me hizo eso?...

Lily sintió como todas las emociones volvían a su corazón, como cada punzada de dolor se había más intensa y le destrozaba el alma. Se aferró a Snape buscando protección, una protección que sabía no encontraría en el Slytherin pero que de todas formas abrazaba. Sí, era verdad. Cuando estaban en cuarto habían dejado de hablar cuando ella descubrió que él despreciaba a los hijos de muggles y aunque ella le había pedido una explicación, él no había demostrado remordimiento alguno. Y así todo había acabado, así él había finalizado de la noche a la mañana una amistad que Lily siempre consideró importante. Y ahora... ahora ya no tenía a nadie, todo el mundo se alejaba...¿Cómo tenía ella que tener fuerzas para oponerse a Adolf si la energía se le estaba yendo de a poco?.

-Entonces si fue Potter-dijo Snape.

-Potter, Petunia, tú, mis padres, Annie... todos…-sollozó Lily.

-Te lo advertí. Te dije que te alejaras de ese tipo. ¿No fue lo primero que te indiqué?!-replicó Severus notablemente molesto.

-No lo pude evitar...

-Lo quieres?-preguntó Snape alzando su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

Lily lo pensó. Más humillada no se podía sentir y mentir no iba a evitar que se sintiera de esa forma. No arreglaba nada.

-Sí. Más de lo que me gustaría-dijo.

Snape negó con la cabeza y resopló.

-Niña tonta. El es arrogante y no le importa otra cosa o persona más que si mismo y la distancia que lo separa del espejo ¿no te das cuenta?.

-Claro, claro que me doy cuenta-dijo Lily separándose del chico-crees que estoy así por felicidad?!

-No me grites Evans!-exclamó Snape.

-Entonces no me molestes!!.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada, pero instantes después soltó un resonante carcajada. Lily lo miró sorprendida mientras se secaba las lágrimas. ¿Ahora era el chiste de Snape¿Cuánta gente más se reiría de ella?

-Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, pedazo de carbón?!-vociferó la chica.

-Tú actitud, tu descorazonamiento. La falsedad hacia ti misma.

-Qué...?!

-Evans, Estás tan enamorada de Potter, que has dejado de ser tu misma. La distancia con él esta matando cada partícula de tu ser. Estas amargada y asustada. Lo veo en tus ojos y solo por culpa de él. ¿Y después me dicen que él amor es bueno¿Quién puede afirmar eso cuando tu eres el ejemplo móvil de que el amor nos hace más daño que bien?. No puedo creerlo. James Potter se clavó en tu corazón y lo peor, es que no importa lo que hagas, no lo puedes quitar.

Lily se quedó pasmada ante las palabras del chico. No era verdad. No podía ser cierto. Ella jamás dejaría de ser Lily Evans por estar lejos de James. Jamás...

-No me crees?-siguió Snape con una media sonrisa-pues mírate en el espejo y dime que ves. Dime quien es la que te saluda cuando te reflejas. No es la Lily que yo conocí y detesto. No, es una chica que se parece tanto a Bellatrix que podríamos confundirlas con hermanas. Te estas consumiendo...

Lily negó con la cabeza horrorizada. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella jamás se volvería tan sombria como las hermanas Black. Nunca. Ella no era un serpiente, era.. era...

-No vuelvas a decir nunca algo como eso-susurró Lily-quizá tú que eres un maldito Slytherin se cree con esas horribles "cualidades" pero yo, yo no. Me creo con la suficiente fuerza como para salir adelante aunque me este muriendo de la pena.

-Qué? Valentía de Gryffindor?-se burló Snape.

-Sí, valentía de gryffindor, pero sobre todo porque no me voy a dejar marchitar-finalizó.

Se alejó por el pasillo mientras la sonrisa irónica de Snape la siguió hasta que se perdió de vista al doblar una esquina. El rostro de Snape volvió a adoptar su semblante serio y algo aburrido de siempre.

-te conozco demasiado bien como para no saber que con picarte un poco te ayudo a salir adelante-pensó en voz alta antes de caminar en sentido contrario a la chica.

o.o.o.o

Annie había vuelto a transformarse. Volvía a tener el pelo rubio y crespo hasta la cintura. Volvía a tener los ojos dorados y pequeñas manchas en la piel, y sobre todo, volvía a tener...

-Estoy segura que la enfermera podrá hacer algo por eso-dijo Sophie conteniendo la risa.

-No le veo el lado gracioso-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sophie la abrazó pasado un brazo por su hombro y sonriendo.

-Estoy muy feliz por tenerte de vuelta-le dijo.

-Yo también. Estoy feliz de tenerlas de nuevo. Aunque estoy un poco preocupada por Lily. No había esperado una reacción como esa. Salió de la sala sin más, sin lágrimas, sin exclamaciones. Nada.

-Tienes que entender que para ella ha sido muy difícil. Este año ha sido una pesadilla. Para todos. Y créeme cuando digo que la historia con James la ayudaba, al menos hasta ayer.

-Aun no me explican que fue lo que pasó! Cuando me fui Lily ya no peleaba con James pero tampoco podíamos decir que fueran amigos. Y ahora, ahora resulta que...

-Sí-dijo Sophie asistiendo con la cabeza.

-Cuantas cosas más hay que no sé?!.

-Es por eso que vamos por torta de chocolate ¿recuerdas?.

Atrás de ellas, por un pasillo cerca de la cocina, iban Remus, Sirius, Peter y James.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo James

-Cómo qué?

-No podemos dejar a Annie y a Lily solas. Siempre alguno de nosotros debe estar con ellas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cornamenta-se apuntó Sirius. Remus asistió con la cabeza.

-A Sophie tampoco podemos descuidarla-dijo luego James.

-Es verdad. Robert podría estar tan loco con Adolf...

-Entonces?-preguntó Peter.

-Yo le pasaré a Annie mi capa de invisibilidad. Y nos organizaremos para acompañarlas.

-Pero hay algo-dijo Sirius-ellas no deben notar la sobre protección. Annie podría sentirse mal ante tanta atención, Lily se sentirá incomoda y Sophie se enfurecería.

-Esta bien-aceptó James-Sirius, tu acompañarás a Lily. Remus a Sophie y yo a Annie. Peter, tu tendrás el mapa de merodeador. Deberás revisarlo constantemente y en el caso de que haya algo raro deberás avisarnos inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?

-Sí-dijeron los otros tres chicos.

-Peter-dijo Sirius-te pasaré mi espejo para que puedas comunicarte con James.

Peter asistió con la cabeza.

-Ahora, lo que...

-Qué están tramando ustedes?!-dijo Annie, o Megaera, desde adelante. Los chicos, que habían caminado juntos y conversaban en susurros, les pusieron la sonrisa más falsa que Sophie había visto.

-Son un caso perdido, Meg. No tienen solución-dijo al llegar junto al cuadro donde una pequeña pera se acomodaba entremedio de las uvas y las naranjas.

o.o.o.o

Lily entró hecha una furia a la sala común de Gryffindor. Unos alumnos de segundo se alejaron rápidamente de la pelirroja que se sentó sobre una butaca cerca del fuego. Tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas levemente rojas causa del viento. Había creído que los chicos se encontraban en la sala multipropósito, pero no los había encontrado por ninguna parte. Necesitaba hablar con ellos, quería dejar claras algunas cosas.

-Ya verán ese grupito!-susurró.

-Hola Lily!-dijo Alice sentándose junto a la chica. La pelirroja no respondió. Se limitó a soltar un gruñido. Alice la miró frunciendo el entrecejo, algo que irritó aun más a la chica. Molesta se levantó y corrió hacia su habitación. Si tenía que esperar, al menos que fuera sola.

Pero pasadas unas horas, comenzó a sentirse vacía. Las chicas aun no volvían y ella no quería moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba acurrucada en su cama mientras intentaba no quedarse dormida. Le urgía decir lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando. Y aunque sabía que hablar con enojo no era lo mejor, si no lo hacía terminaría por explotar y toda la rabia que sentía, ya fuera por James o Snape, podía provocar mucho dolor.

-Lily? Estás aquí?-dijo la voz de Megaera. Lily se sentó en su cama y vio como la cabeza rubia de la chica se asomaba por la puerta-puedo pasar?

Y cómo decirle que no si ella mostraba la misma sonrisa de siempre. Esa sonrisa que alegraba el días más triste. Lily asistió con la cabeza.

-A pesar de tu aspecto, tu sonrisa sigue siendo la misma-dijo Lily con voz desanimada.

-Gracias-dijo Annie sentándose frente a su amiga. La miró esperando a que ella dijera algo-Suéltalo. Ya los chicos me lo han contado todo. No te guardes lo que estás tratando de canalizar.

-Créeme que no quieres saberlo...-dijo Lily.

-Estas queriendo soltarlo. Lo veo en tu actitud-dijo Annie apenada.

-Qué actitud?!-dijo Lily alzando la voz.

-Pues esa. Tan fría y resentida.

-Ja!-exclamó Lily sonriendo con ironía-no me vengas a decir como soy porque te has pasado meses lejos.

-Lily...-dijo Annie sorprendida-qué te pasa?!

-Qué me pasa?! Pasa que siento que mi vida se esta destruyendo de apoco. Pasa que me duele hasta el último milímetro de mi alma y de mi corazón. Pasa que me estoy quedando sola. Pasa que este mundo es una mierda, pues todos y cada uno de ustedes me ha mentido de una u otra forma. Pasa que ya no sé que hacer, no sé como afrontar lo que me dijiste. Pasa que tengo miedo y que no quiero tenerlo. Pasa que estoy perdida y completamente enamorada de un tipo que ha jugado con mi amor. Pasa... Pasa que ya no sé si quiera seguir aquí.

Annie tenía la boca levemente abierta. Parpadeo varias veces asimilando las palabras de la chica.

-Lily...-dijo ella. Pero la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-No me digas que este mundo es una maravilla y que solo tengo que aprender a apreciarlo, porque eso es algo que ni tu misma te estás creyendo. Ya basta con todas las mentiras!! Dejen de meterme el dedo en la boca, de contarme historias para que me quede callada y tranquila!! Ya no soy una niña!.

-Yo no pretendo... no podría.

-Por qué Annie?! Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?! Por que me quitan todo lo que adoro, lo que amo, lo que quiero. Dime por qué por favor, porque me estoy volviendo loca!!

-Tu aura -dijo Annie entristecida.

-¿Qué pasa con mi aura?. ¿Ahora te habla¿Tiene vida propia?. También a decidido marcharse??-preguntó mordazmente.

-Esta oscura... -dijo Annie como si le doliera la cabeza-lo siento Lily, tu energía me hace daño.

-Pues vete, no me extrañaría. La verdad, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-No-dijo Annie notablemente afectada.

-no te estoy preguntando-susurró Lily-¡¡VETE!!-gritó.

o.o.o.o

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-preguntó Sirius levantándose de la butaca. Sophie se sobresalto con el grito.

-Esa fue Lily?-dijo Peter mirando hacia la habitación de las chicas.

La respuesta les llegó al instante cuando Meg dejó la habitación de las chicas y bajó las escaleras con paso lento.

-Creo que es mejor que la dejemos sola-dijo luego de sentarse junto con Remus.

-Estás bien?-le preguntó el castaño tomando una de sus manos.

-Sí, preocupada pero bien. Es normal, supongo, tiene miedo. Yo también lo tengo, pero ella debe afrontar el riesgo que esta corriendo y supongo que aquella es la forma que ha elegido. Solo tenemos que...

-Adónde vas James?!-exclamó Sirius desde su butaca al ver como el chico de antejos se levantaba con decisión y se dirigía hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Ya me cansé-dijo mientras tanteaba un costado de la escalera.

-A la derecha-dijo Sirius indicándole con el dedo.

James apretó algo y puso un pie en el primer escalón. Para sorpresa de todos esta no lo rechazó. Subió la escalera de dos en dos y antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera replicar por entrar en su habitación este ya estaba dentro.

-Dónde estás?!-dijo con voz enojada.

Escuchó un chasquido. Lily se había encerrado en el baño.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que eso no me va a impedir atraparte. Abre la puerta!-gritó.

Desde abajo los gritos de James fueron acogidos con una mueca. Lupin se levantó e indicó con la cabeza el retrato de la dama gorda.

Lily se tapó los oídos con las manos tratando de alejar el sonido de la voz de James.

-Abre!

-Márchate-dijo con frialdad.

-No, una vez te saqué de un vagón de tren. Abrir esta puerta será mucho más fácil. Así que si no quieres que esto se ponga pero... ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!.

-Qué es lo que pretendes?!-gritó desde dentro la pelirroja-por qué no te aburres de mí? Ya déjame tranquila Potter.

James sacó la varita y la apuntó a la empuñadura. Susurró _"Alohomora_" a lo que la puerta se abrió automáticamente. No le sorprendió encontrar a la chica parada en el centro del baño preparada y con la varita apuntándolo.

-Antes, no lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora da igual. Sal de aquí si no quieres que te lance el peor hechizo que conozco.

-Todo esto es por culpa mía?-preguntó el chico de anteojos sin apartarse. Lily tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Por favor...-le suplicó la chica haciendo notables esfuerzos por controlar la voz-sale.

-No pienso-replicó James acercándose a la chica.

-No me hagas esto...-la mano de la chica tembló levemente.

-Escúchame. Tenemos que hablar.

Lily rió crudamente y levantó la varita tratando de parecer firme, pero no miró al chico a los ojos.

-Qué cuento me vas a contar ahora? Con qué cuento Chino vas a llegar? Vamos, habla... dime lo que yo ya sé que es mentira. Lo único que agradezco de todo esto, es que me di cuenta de la verdadera persona que eres. Pero no te interrumpo más, quiero saber que maravillosa historia se esta inventando James Potter.

-Déjate de juegos, Lily... Crees que todo esto es entretenido? Qué te hace bien? Mira como estás!! Alterada y amargada...

-Igual que Bellatrix, que Narcisa?!-lo interrumpió la chica-sí, ahórrate el comentario. Ya me lo habían dicho. Y la verdad es que ya me da igual-mintió-quizá siendo como ellas dejen de hacerme daño.

-Fantástico!-le festejó el comentario James-es lo más idiota que te he escuchado decir. Sé como ellas y ve por la vida haciendo daño a la gente. Es precioso...

-Ja! Quién te crees para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer? Acaso tu maldito ego se cree con esa autoridad. Ya basta!! Sal de aquí ahora mismo! Estoy cansada de ti.

-No me voy a ir, hasta que arreglemos esto.

-Qué?! Yo pensé que esto había quedado claro hace mucho rato, pero al parecer no te está que dando claro. Entonces te lo diré directamente: A partir de ayer, tú significas nada para mí. Todo lo que sentía por tu estúpida persona murió en el preciso instante en que me mentiste. Ya no me vas a herir más...

James no le creyó, era imposible. El amor, el cariño, el apego no mueren de un segundo para otro. Era imposible...

-Repítelo-le pidió James-pero dímelo a los ojos.

Lily alzó la vista...

**o.o.o.o**

**Perdón por la tardanza?! **

**Espero que les guste y que no quieran matarme! )**

**Un besito para todos y gracias por los mensajes en el último capítulo!!**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana!!!**


	24. ¿Qué dijiste James?

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Morir por ti, vivir por él.**

**Capítulo veinticuatro: "¿Qué dijiste James?"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

El chico se acercó más hacia ella. Lily había bajado la varita sin darse cuenta.

-Vamos... hazlo. Dime que no me amas y te juro, te prometo que jamás volveré a hablarte, a tocarte y mucho menos a besarte. Pero quiero que lo digas mirándome a los ojos.

Lily cerró los ojos. Soltó la varita que rodó por el suelo del baño. No podía, simplemente le era imposible decir aquellas palabras observando los castaños ojos de James. ¿Por qué?... Agachó la cabeza y su pelo rojo calló ocultando de esa forma las mejillas sonrojadas. Porque lo amaba y negarlo iba en contra de todo lo que ella estaba repudiando en esos momentos: las mentiras. ¿Pero cómo podía, aun en esos momentos, dejar a James con la satisfacción de que había conseguido engañarla?...

-Ya no me importa nada... Has conseguido lo que querías-dijo Lily sin alzar la cabeza ni un milímetro-ahora, por favor, déjame sola.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. "James se ha ido" pensó, y como si esa fuera la señal que estaba esperando comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Tapó su cara con las manos mientras su pecho se movía agitadamente por causa de los sollozos que salían atropelladamente. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, y era horrible descubrir que toda su fantasía se había acabado. Que todas las promesas no habían sido más que viles mentiras... No podía hacer otra cosa mas que sufrir con cada recuerdo. Ella había creído que James era su príncipe azul, que él la protegería para siempre, pero se había equivocado. Él no había hecho más que robarle el corazón y dejarla con un poco menos de vida. Ella se había imaginado toda una historia maravillosa y cuando había descubierto la verdad, el mundo se le vino encima... recordándole todo lo que había pasado. Cada persona que había pasado por su lado y que ahora ya no estaba. Él había alumbrado su vida, la estaba ayudando a salir a delante. Le incitaba a querer mirar por la ventana y sonreír por pequeñas cosas, porque corría viento o porque caía lluvia... pero ahora? Ahora se sentía vacía, perdida en medio de un desierto, sedienta y sobre todo, sin ganas de levantarse de la arena...

-Quizá no te merezco-dijo James. Lily se detestó por no haberse asegurado que el chico había salido realmente-Pero no me importa. Lily...-James retiró las manos del rostro de la chica y observó sus verdes ojos bañados en lágrimas-No me importa... porque he descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ti. Y aunque te haya hecho daño, estoy dispuesto a pasar toda la eternidad demostrándote que te amo...

-No...-pidió Lily cerrando los ojos con energía. James aferraba sus manos con fuerza mientras ella se resistía a escuchar.

-Es tonto y puede que tú creas que todo de esto es otra manera para hacerte creer algo que no es-dijo como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Lily-pero no lo es. Te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero ya desde ese entonces, cuando solo teníamos once años comencé a quererte. Adoro cada movimiento tuyo. La forma que tienes de hablarme cuando estas molesta, la forma en que tiras de tu falda para que no se suba. La forma en que te aferras a tu bufanda cuando hace frío. Te quiero por como lees y muerdes tus lápices antes de un examen. Por como peleas con tu cabello cuando corre viento o como juegas con él inconcientemente. Me gustas porque no puedo evitar reír cuando te veo correr detrás de Sirius para que te de vuelva el bolso. Te necesito porque venero la forma en que muerdes tus labios. Me tienes completa e irreversiblemente unido a ti por la manera que tienes de cargar tu bolso cuando estás cansada... arrastrándolo por el suelo... te amo, por eso y muchas otras razones que día a día voy descubriendo. Y créeme... porque si lo que estoy diciendo no es verdad, prefiero desaparecer y dejarte en paz...

El corazón de Lily dio una tremenda sacudida. Había anulado a su cabeza, su corazón estaba actuando por ambos. Se sorprendió al notar, como su mente se veía derrotada por sus sentimientos.

Ella también lo adorada... ella también estaba conciente que no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos y no sentir que no podría vivir lejos de él. Porque sentía el corazón acelerado o porque se sorprendía sonriendo tontamente cuando él la tocaba. Porque perdía la respiración cuando él rozaba su mano con la de ella... Porque _"provocaba cosas que ningún otra persona había conseguido"_...

-Lily-James se acercó hasta quedar a la par con el oído de la chica. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él-Ya no sé que decir o que hacer para que entiendas que no estoy jugando contigo.

-Júramelo-dijo Lily abriendo sus ojos. James no apartó la vista.

-Te lo juro Lily, estoy completa y locamente enamorado de ti-dijo sonriendo al ver que la pelirroja cerraba los ojos y dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa que a él le pareció maravillosa-Cásate conmigo...

-Qué?!

-Qué?!!!!-el grito de cinco personas despertó a James que parecía hipnotizado por los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Qué están haciendo aquí?!!-gritó James al notar que desde la puerta del baño lo miraban anonadados Sirius, Meg, Sophie, Remus y Peter.

-Qué dijiste James?-preguntó Lily sin prestar atención al resto.

-Salgan-dijo el muchacho de anteojos y pelo indomable apretando los dientes.

-No, no...-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza-yo también quiero que repitas lo que dijiste.

-Vale, vale-dijo Remus saliendo de la sorpresa-será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-Le ha pedido matrimonio!!-exclamó Sophie al tiempo que daba pequeños aplausos.

-Sí!-dijo Annie que estaba entre feliz y emocionada-Lily Potter...

-No lo puedo creer-susurró Peter que tenía la vista fija en la pareja.

-Fuera...-pidió James tratando de mantener la paciencia. Sentía la mirada de Lily sobre él-Luego hablaré contigo Canuto...-dijo mirándolo con enojo.

-Pues después de que aclares todo esto, cornamenta!-dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-No tienes una cita?!-dijo James indicándole con la cabeza que se marchara.

-No, la acabo de cancelar.

-Ella lo sabe?-preguntó James temiendo la respuesta.

-No, pero da igual. Quiero que repitas lo que dijiste.

-Dije que salieras!!

-No! Lo de antes...

Lily alzó una mano en dirección a Sirius para que se callara.

-Qué me dijiste James?

-Diablos! La profesora McGonagall!

Y como si todo aquello fuera una comedia, la bruja entro con los labios crispado.

-Se los dije-habló el más pequeño del grupo-quería que fuéramos a su despacho urgente.

-Se puede saber por qué demoran tanto?!-preguntó la mujer-y por qué el señor Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter están en el cuarto de niñas?!!

-James acaba de...-pero la mano de Annie impidió que Sirius terminara la oración.

-Potter estaba tratando de persuadir a Lily para que le gastaran una broma a Snape-dijo Sophie rápidamente. Remus negó con la cabeza.

-A mi despacho, ahora mismo!-dijo la profesora molesta.

o.o.o.o

-No puedo creer que usted, señorita Evans, entre todos los alumnos de este colegio haya faltado a todas las clases del día. Y de usted señor Lupin no quiero ni hablar... Su puesto de prefecto parece no importarle en lo más mínimo... Y si hasta anda aun con bata!. Espero que tengan una buena explicación...

-No estamos pasando por un buen momento, Profesora-dijo Sophie conciente de que era un argumento muy pobre. A su lado, Lupin se lamentaba por no haberse cambiado-las cosas no han sido fáciles.

-Para nadie señorita Langford-apuntó la mujer-esa no es excusa. Usted debería estar muy atenta a las clases, pues faltó varios meses y déjeme recordarle que la última transformación del conejillo de indias no fue precisamente buena.

-Sí, eso es obvio-habló Sirius-tenía que ser un cojín y que digamos, esa piedra no era muy cómoda.

-Pues servía para golpearte en la cabeza-dijo Sophie ofendida-Lo siento, profesora. Usted sabe que siempre he tenido problemas con su asignatura.

-Y Usted señor Pettigrew, no ponga esa cara de indignación. Aunque ha mejorado bastante, si participara y obviamente se presentara, su nivel en transformaciones sería notablemente mejor.

-Vamos profesora!-dijo Sirius-no sea tan...-Sophie lo pisó-estricta-dijo mirando a la chica-no iba a decir nada más-Sophie soltó un bufido que les dejó claro que ella estaba pensando otra cosa-Solo hemos faltado a una clase. Lily a dos, pero porque se sentía mal. No hemos faltado a todas las clases del día-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso porque no tienen más clases hoy y no me venga con defensas señor Black.

-Lo siento profesora, pero la verdad es que usted...

-Es que usted tiene razón-intervino Remus notando que su amigo iba a meter la pata monumentalmente-Asumimos nuestra responsabilidad.

-Acepto!-dijo de repente Lily.

-Claro que tiene que aceptar, señorita Evans. Todo esto es solamente su...

Pero el silencio en los chicos fue profundo. Lily observaba a James mientras este le sonreía. La pelirroja se mordió el labio y luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

Lily Evans y James Potter se iba a casar.

-Me perdí de algo?-preguntó la profesora a Annie que se mantenía a un costado.

La chica asistió mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Sí, profesora. Igual que yo... pero creo que dentro de poco tiempo, habrá sonido de campanas.

-Qué quiere decir?

-Que tenemos que organizar una boda!-exclamó Sophie contenta.

-Una boda?!-dijo la profesora levantándose de su asiento. Sus ojos fueron de James a Lily una y otra vez-Ay, por Merlín!-dijo dejándose caer sobre su butaca-No lo puedo creer...

-Ni yo...-dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos.

-Acepto...-repitió Lily cuando James tomó su mano y la acercó a él. La besó en la frente.

Ella ya no se opondría más a sus sentimientos. Nunca más... a partir de ese momento haría todo lo que mandara su corazón y si eso significaba sacrificarse por él, no le importaba. Lo haría... ahora si tenía una razón para vivir.

Él no la dejaría jamás. No importaba lo que pasara, si tenía que luchar contra Malfoy, Snape o un profesor, o incluso en contra de Voldemort. Jamás dejaría que alguien tocara a Lily, porque a partir de ese momento, el juramente que se iba a ser, no había forma de romperlo.

"Porque el amor es mucho más fuerte que el odio, y porque generalmente vence... cierra tus ojos y deja que te guíe por ese camino lleno de bifurcaciones, lleno de tropiezos. Y aunque caigas, no te preocupes, pues yo estoy allí para levantarte... deja que te guíe hacia el camino a la felicidad... juntos"

"Te afirmo que habrá malos momentos entre nosotros, te aseguro que en algún momento querrás que todo esto se acabe. Pero tienes que tener la certeza que si no te lo pido, me arrepentiré durante toda mi vida, porque yo sé, en mi corazón, que eres la única mujer para mí. La única a la que amo"

O.O.O.O

**Y?! QUE ME DICEN?!**

Luego de tanto que rogaron para que se reconciliaran... aquí tienen!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad, es que este es uno de mis favoritos, me entretuve mucho escribiendo e imaginándolo, obvio!! Solo con ver la cara de Sirius me entusiasmo!

Bueno! Besitos a todos los que me dejaron R.R y los que leen y no dejan, que les cuesta?! Uno solamente ) Hahaha... bueno, bueno! Nos leemos la próxima semana

Inspirado en una de mis películas favoritas... )


	25. Lo que vamos a hacer

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer por ti, morir por él.**

**Capítulo veinticinco: "Lo que vamos a hacer"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Ninguno de los chicos abrió la boca durante el camino de regreso. Todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, demasiado concentrados como para notar que los alumnos miraban a Remus por estar en pijama y bata.

Claro que además de observar al Gryffindor con ropa de dormir, también miraban con sorpresa a la pareja que encabezaba el grupo: Lily Evans tomada de la mano de James Potter.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso¿En qué momento Lily y James se habían ennoviado?.

Ni siquiera los cinco chicos que los seguían entendían muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

"_-Qué ocurre Peter?-preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja al ver que el menor de los merodeadores entraba en la sala común._

_El chico se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire. Estaba doblado y apoyado en sus rodillas al tiempo que su respiración agitada dejaba muy claro que había estado corriendo una larga distancia._

_-Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupada Sophie al tiempo que dejaba de lado la revista que había estado hojeando con Annie._

_-La...pro... la... pro... fe... la profesora...-decía acompasadamente. _

_-Te viene siguiendo la profesora "no tengo nombre por qué el idiota que persigo no puede decir dos palabras juntas"-dijo Sirius sonriendo malvadamente._

_-Muy gracioso-dijo Remus tirándole un pedazo de pergamino. Sirius rió._

_-Qué profesora Peter?-preguntó amablemente Annie._

_-La... pro... la profe... sora... -dijo Peter tratando de tomar aire y hablar al mismo tiempo. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco._

_-A este paso nos enteramos la semana que viene... –dijo._

_-Vamos, canuto-lo apremió Remus. _

_-La profesora McGonagall...-dijo Peter sentándose en una butaca._

_-Qué tiene? Nos dio la semana libre?-Lupin negó con la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de su amigo._

_-Quiere vernos_

_-Yo no fui!-exclamó Sirius alzando las manos-Yo no fui el que encerró a Narcisa en la sala donde guardan las escobas._

_-Si fuiste tú!-le dijo Sophie-Sabes cuanto tiempo buscaron a tu prima?! Una semana!!_

_-Y qué?!-respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-le hice una favor a la comunidad mágica. Digamos que por una semana esta tierra se libró de la peste negra._

_-Es por eso Peter?-preguntó entretenida Annie. Peter negó con la cabeza._

_-A todos_

_-Y eso que significa?-preguntó Sophie. Peter, que parecía dolerle un costado de su estómago apuntó con su dedo a cada uno de los chicos. Al apuntar a Annie negó con la cabeza._

_-Ella... ella no...-dijo._

_-Deberías hacer más deporte-apuntó Sirius._

_-Tu no... no... has... co... corrido delante... de Peeves... durante quince minutos... porque... te tiraba... sillas...-dijo como si cada palabra le costara una vida._

_-Qué es lo que quiere la profesora, Peter?-preguntó Sophie preocupada._

_-Ah No!-dijo Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos-tienes que preguntarle algo para que este se demore dos días en decir dos simples palabras-dijo con aburrimiento._

_-Cuales dos palabras?-preguntó Annie._

_-Están castigos-dijeron Sirius y Lupin al mismo tiempo._

_-Muy a menudo ¿verdad?-susurró Annie a Sophie. La castaña asistió con la cabeza-Bueno, bueno... no hay razón para que los castiguen!-dijo Annie. Sophie hizo una mueca. Sirius alzó una ceja y Lupin sonrió._

_-Querida Meg-dijo Sirius mientras se acomodaba en su butaca. A Annie le impresionó la forma en que podía lograr que la butaca pareciera una simple silla estando él sentado, tan imponente sobre ella-no creerás lo que acabas de decir ¿verdad?_

_-Pero que hicieron?!-preguntó Annie._

_-Hemos faltado a las clases de la mañana-dijo Lupin._

_-Entre ellas transformaciones-dijo Sirius como si la idea le encantara._

_Annie suspiró y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se preguntaba como era posible que aun no expulsaran a Sirius del colegio. Probablemente, el apellido del chico tenía mucho que ver. _

_-Será mejor que le digamos a Lily._

_-Y a James...-dijo Lupin levantándose de la butaca. Los otros los siguieron._

_-Si es que Lily no lo ha tirado de la torre-susurró Sophie. Un susurró que Sirius escuchó y que desaprobó con una mirada-Qué?!-dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras-es verdad!-se defendió._

_Entraron en la habitación de las chicas. Estaba completamente ordenada, salvo la cama de Lily que estaba desarmada y con sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Annie observó el rostro de los chicos que parecían acostumbrados a ver aquello. La pelinegra, o rubia en esos momentos, frunció el entrecejo. Claro, era demasiado obvio._

_-Si yo entrar en la habitación de los chicos ya habiendo entrado antes, al menos mostraría un poco de asombro para que no me descubrieran-dijo sonriendo como si tal cosa._

_-Qué?!-dijo Sophie._

_-Y para qué?. Es bueno cuando ustedes se dan cuenta que nosotros somos más adelantados. Cuando tu vas... nosotros ya estamos volviendo-dijo con aire importante._

_-No entiendo...-dijo Sophie confundida._

_-Qué ya habíamos estado aquí-dijo Lupin apuntando el baño. Sophie estaba apunto de replicar cuando Sirius abrió la puerta del baño... _

_James estaba junto a Lily, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Ninguno había notado que la puerta del baño se había abierto y que cinco personas eras espectadores de cada palabra que el chico de anteojos decía._

_-Te lo juro Lily, estoy completa y locamente enamorado de ti-sonrió James, al mismo tiempo que Lily lo hacía de manera dulce-Cásate conmigo..._

_-Qué?!!"_

Así había ocurrido. Demasiado extraño para ser verdad y muy lógico para ser falso. Y sin que ninguno pudiera verlo venir: James y Lily se casarían.

Como siempre en Hogwarts, los rumores corren más rápidos que las ventoleras... Ya todo el colegio estaba hablando de ello.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente-dijo James al oído de la pelirroja, la cual asistió.

o.o.o.o

-Que ves Snape?.

-Ves esa linda parejita-respondió con sarcasmo apuntando con la cabeza a la pelirroja y al chico de anteojos-Se van a casar.

-Quien dijo eso?-preguntó Malfoy frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Todo el colegio lo sabe. Alguien escuchó a la profesora McGonagall contándoselo a la profesora Sinistra.

-No puede ser verdad! Casarse?!-Lucius dejó salir una escandalosa carcajada-Fantástico.

-Fantástico?-preguntó Snape.

-Claro, se me a ocurrido una idea-dijo sonriendo malvadamente. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la cabellera roja e inmediatamente pasaron a la de color oscuro.

-Déjame adivinar. Vas a separar a la encantadora parejita?-la voz de Snape sonaba aburrida, como si la idea fuera poco original y poco inteligente.

-Quitarle a Potter lo que más quiere? Por su puesto, eso sería...-pero se detuvo-¿quién es la rubia?

Snape alzó la cabeza buscando con la mirada. La vio. Era rubia de pelo largo ondulado y un cuerpo impresionante.

-No lo sé-mintió Snape.

o.o.o.o

Lupin había ido a cambiarse de ropa, aunque como había dicho Sirius, ya poco caso tenía. Peter había tenido a hacer no sabían que en no entendieron donde y Sirius había inventado en menos de un minuto una broma que prometía ser desastrosa y Meg lo acompañaba por si necesitaba ayuda. "Lo que intentó decir" dijo cuando Sirius había subido por la capa de invisibilidad de James "Por si necesita que alguien le diga que ya se está pasando con la crueldad" dijo con voz cansada pero sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sophie se quedó sola en su habitación mientras escribía pergaminos a gran velocidad. De ves en cuando se detenía a pensar mientras miraba por la ventana y masticaba la pluma inconcientemente. Cuando consideró que estaba todo listo, tomó los papeles y los enrolló. Corrió hacia la escalera y sin detenerse a responder a la pregunta de Lupin, que ya estaba vestido con la túnica del colegio, pasó por la sala común.

-Adónde vas tan rápido?!!

-A la lechucería!-dijo pasando por el orificio del retrato.

Lupin, que se proponía terminar los deberes, dejó de lado sus libros y salió detrás de la chica. Caminó con paso lento hasta llegar a la torre de las lechuzas y la encontró atando una nota a la pata de un búho del colegio.

-Ya que estás aquí-dijo la chica tratando de no inmutarse-ayúdame con esto.

-Qué son?-dijo tomando un pergamino y atándolo. Sophie le explicó rápidamente. Lupin la escuchó conteniendo la risa-Sabes que te matarán ¿verdad?-dijo el chico.

-Claro! Eso es lo emocionante. Ver las caras-respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco-Ya verás como luego me lo agradecen-exclamó feliz.

Vieron como las siete lechuzas se alejaban y bajaron de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor.

-Cómo afecta esto a los merodeadores?-preguntó Sophie.

-Bueno...-pensó Lupin-no creo que mucho. El que James se case no significa que vaya a dejar de ser el de siempre.

Sophie lo miró no creyendo lo que decía.

-No-dijo pasando por el retrato de la dama gorda-hablo en serio.

-Es verdad!! James no dejará de ser James por casarse con Lily. Seguirá siendo trastornado y bullicios-Sophie rió. Lupin la observó ¿Por qué tenía que tener una sonrisa tan perfecta?

o.o.o.o

-Viste la cara que puso Narcisa?!

-Sí, Sirius y también escuché su grito-dijo Annie que parecía haber perdido la audición de un oído-entre la explosión y Narcisa no creo que pueda escuchar bien durante algunos días. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan excesivo?.

-Sí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-O si no¿dónde estaría lo entretenido?-dijo sonriendo-Voy a las cocinas ¿vienes?.

Annie lo pensó durante un momento. Sirius la miraba impaciente. Annie rió ante la cara que puso Sirius cuando ella miró su reloj. ¿Acaso ese chico nunca estaba preocupado de nada?. Claro¿de qué iba a estar preocupado si siempre lo había tenido todo?. Era tan egocéntrico, incluso más que James, tenía mucho potencial mágico, pero lo que más le gustaba era su gran corazón, un corazón que lo diferenciaba del resto de su familia. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser tan altivo? Era sorprendente la forma en que con solo caminar atraía la total atención y no solo de las chicas, si no de los hombres que siempre lo miraban molestos, enfadados, con rencor... La verdad es que no había muchos chicos que estimaran a Sirius. No lo podía negar, si ella fuera chico y Sirius anduviera suelto... la verdad es que también lo detestaría.

-Y bien?!-la apremió Sirius.

-No, creo que iré a dar un paseo por los jardines. Te veo luego-dijo despidiéndose con la mano. Sirius se metió la mano en los bolsillos al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Annie se quedó un poco más viendo como el chico se alegaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo.

Vaya que había tenido que morderse las ganas de ir con él. Son curiosas las vueltas que da la vida. En un principio, cuando lo conoció, ninguno de los dos se tomaba en cuenta y años después, Sirius le pedía salir... y ahora, ahora eran muy bueno amigos...

-Amigos-dijo Annie sonriendo levemente-solo amigos.

Aun no entendía que era lo que le pasaba con Sirius. Le atraía, de eso no había dudas. Desde el primer día que lo vio que provocó un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, que con el paso del tiempo, se trasformó en algo más que atracción. Pero las actitudes de que el chico tenía para con ella la desconcertaba. No entendía, realmente no le entraba en la cabeza las cosas que le hacía y cuando por fin creía hacerlo, siempre pasaba algo que la llevaba nuevamente al comienzo de su confusión.

Sirius Black era, en pocas palabras, el mayor problema que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse. No podía explicarlo de otra forma. Un día él estaba amigable y muy cercano, pero al otro... podía pasar mucho tiempo sin que se hablaran. De repente ella pensaba que realmente él la quería, pero al segundo después algo que el hacía la convencía de lo contrario. ¿Y cómo no sufrir con aquello?.

Claro, a veces lejos y muchas veces cerca. Y hoy, hoy estaba cerca y mañana probablemente se olvidaría de todo...

Habían salido, si. Pero no había pasado absolutamente nada. Bueno, al menos no de forma romántica... porque ella disfrutó tanto de su compañía que su corazón latió con mucha más fuerza...

¿Y cuanto había llorado por él? No creía que Lily se le igualara. Había perdido la cuenta de las muchas lágrimas que incluso él una vez había consolado.

"_-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó él acariciando la larga cabellera de Annie._

_La chica sollozó con más fuerza, creyendo que no podría con tanto amor dentro de ella. ¿Por qué lloraba?_

_-No te preocupes-le dijo ella secando sus lágrimas-ya se pasa..._

_-Por qué?!-Annie lo miró ante la brusquedad de la pregunta y de su voz. "Porque te acabo de ver con una chica. Estoy llorando porque se me rompe el corazón cuando veo como besas y acaricias a otras. Porque pienso y pienso y no logro entender que es lo que te pasa conmigo. Estoy llorando porque me enamoré del último hombre que debería haber tocado mi corazón" pensó._

_-Porque estoy estresada-dijo finalmente-estos exámenes finales me ponen los nervios de punta-mintió tomando sus libros."_

Y siempre había sido igual. Ella lloraba escondida y simulando que era por otras razones... y él desaparecía de vez en cuando y volvía con el paso del tiempo...

Suspiró rogando para que aquello no volviera a pasar y suplicando para que el final de año llegara rápido. Si no lo veía, todo se acaba... ¿Verdad?. Pero ¿Cuántas cosas iba a tener que soportar?

Caminó sin un destino fijo hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo. Se tambaleo pero alguien la tomó de la mano, evitando que se golpeara contra la pared.

-Lo siento-se disculpó conciente que había sido su culpa-no me fijé por donde iba.

-Eres nueva?-preguntó el chico-Ahh... ya veo-dijo fijándose en su insignia-una Gryffindor. Nunca te había visto. Mi nombre es Amos, Amos Diggori.

Annie sabía quien era. Era un Hufflepuff y gozaba de un lugar privilegiado en Hogwarts. Las chicas estaban seguras que si los merodeadores no existieran, él tendría toda la atención. Era prefecto, inteligente y todo un caballero, pero sobre todo tenía la belleza que toda chica es capas de contemplar embobada.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Annie-Me llamo Megaera-alzó la mano que Diggori estrechó.

-Es un hermoso nombre, pega muy bien contigo

-Gracias-respondió la chica tímidamente.

Diggori la miró de arriba para abajo. Una mirada que a Annie le dio escalofríos. Detestaba tener ese cuerpo y más a un que la mirara de aquella forma, como si la devorara con los ojos.

-Sabes-dijo él como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea-ya que nos acabamos de conocer... La próxima semana hay una excursión al pueblo. Sí quieres... podemos quedar. Eres nueva y no creo que lo conozcas. A mi me encantaría poder enseñártelo.

Annie se sorprendió ante la propuesta. No estaba muy segura de si aquello era una buena idea, pero no podía perder la oportunidad. Además, él no saldría con Annie, si no con Meg. Sí, quizá incluso le sirviera para olvidarse un poco de él...

-de acuerdo-respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

Amos quedó con ella para el sábado junto a las puertas de roble temprano por la mañana y se marchó, sin antes asegurarle que él se encargaría de hacerle pasar el mejor día de su vida.

o.o.o.o

Ambos estaban sentados sobre el césped. James abrazando a Lily por atrás mientras la chica jugaba con la mano de él. Estaba cayendo la noche y aunque hacía frío, ninguno de los dos se quiso mover. Era tan cómodo estar allí, en silencio... juntos.

Lily sonrió al pensar que todo estaba llegando a su fin. Un final feliz para ambos que estaba enamorados y que sobre todo, tendrían una maravillosa vida juntos. James la abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar como ella suspiraba.

-Qué tienes?-le preguntó al oído. Lily se estremeció y James rió al sentirlo.

-Solo pensaba-dijo ella acariciando su mano. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse?

-En qué?.

-En lo que vamos a hacer...-dijo ella en un susurro.

"_Habían llegado junto al lago. Lily se había alejado y le daba la espalda. Miraba las aguas o eso creía James que estaba apoyado en un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Y bien?-dijo James. Lily no se movió. ¿Qué le decía¿Le preguntaba si estaba hablando en serio¿Si lo del matrimonio era cierto?... no, no creía poder soportar otra mentira, no cuando la hacía tan feliz... era aun más hermoso que ser su novia... iba a ser su esposa...-Cuando?_

_-Cuando qué?-preguntó Lily girándose antes incluso de lo que ella misma había deseado hacerlo. _

_-La boda...-dijo James sonriendo y acercándose a ella-no creerás que se me va a olvidar que aceptaste ser mi esposa. Ahora ya no tienes escapatoria... Lily..._

_-No y esperaba que no se te olvidara-dijo la chica sonriendo pero agachando la cabeza. Supo que James estaba frente a ella y vió, mirando hacia el suelo, las manos de James que tomaban las suyas. _

_-No me importa lo que pueda pasar. Si Adolf decide venir por mí por estar con la mujer que amo-Lily alzó la cabeza mientras su respiración se hacía más agitada-lo estaré esperando, porque no quiero tenerte lejos, porque no puedo!! Quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, poder compartir una vida juntos. Sé que puede ser precipitado-dijo al tiempo que la chica reía-pero siento que si no te lo pido ahora, mañana puede ser demasiado tarde..._

_-No digas eso, por favor!-exclamó la chica soltándose de él y abrazándolo-no digas que mañana puede ser demasiado tarde. No puedo creer que pienses en que alguno de nosotras se pueda...-pero se detuvo. No concebía ni siquiera pensar en ello._

_-morir?-terminó el chico que la había rodeado con sus brazos-Eso sería imposible. Antes de que alguien pudiera ponerte un solo dedo encima, ya estaría bajo tierra. No dejaré que nadie te toque. No siquiera para darte un abrazo de cumpleaños._

_-James!!_

_-Bueno, depende de quien sea...-corrió James poniendo los ojos en blanco-pero me refería a ti... quizá mañana decidas que no soy para ti._

_-No-le corrigió ella-no podría ser así. Eres para mí._

_Miró hacia abajo y vio como Lily tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía con aquel gesto que a él tanto le encantaba. La abrazó con más fuerza, buscando en ese simple abrazo la unión necesaria para que nunca se separaran... _

_-Quiero tenerte a mi lado hasta la muerte... e incluso sé que después no podrás librarte de mi..._

_-Lily Potter-dijo ella riendo. Le gustaba como sonaba, le gustaba poder combinar su nombre con el de él sin sentir pena porque simplemente era una sueño. Le gustaba pensar que dentro de algún tiempo sería su mujer... y él, él sería su esposo. Alzó la cabeza y James la miró a los ojos... verdes... ojos verdes... _

_Una extraña imagen apareció en su cabeza. Un chico de pelo azabache desordenado, muy parecido a él, pero con unos hermosos ojos verdes y en medio de su frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo._

_-Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily preocupada._

_-Nada, nada-dijo James sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Al notar la mirada afligida de Lily la tomó con fuerza y comenzó a girar. Lily se aferró al chico asustada._

_-Yaa!-gritó la chica acurrucando su cabeza en James mientras daba vueltas-deja!!_

_-No!-dijo James girando más rápido._

_-Me estoy mareando!-advirtió la chica haciendo intentos frustrado de sujetar su falda._

_James comenzó a detenerse. La chica no podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba realmente muy mareada. Se afirmó de James quien la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Ella se dejó acariciar por el chico que la tomó en brazos mientras comenzaba nuevamente a girar._

_-James!!-exclamó ella riendo..._

_Habían estado jugando entres abrazos y cortos besos hasta que James calló agotado de tanto levantarla. Ella, que estaba parada sobre la rama de un árbol, miró a James entrecerrando los ojos. Él la había obligado a subirse al árbol aun sabiendo, por ella, que después no iba a poder bajarse. _

_-y para que estoy aquí haciendo de espanta pájaros?-preguntó la chica tratando de sentarse. Había notado que James tenía una vista bastante interesante desde su ángulo._

_-Solo quiero contemplarte-dijo el chico recostándose sobre el pasto y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza haciendo de almohada. _

_-Me ayudarás a bajar?-la voz de Lily parecía cautelosa._

_-Sí no te caes por intentar sentarte-dijo James alzándose y mirando preocupado los movimientos de ella. Estaba listo para levantarse por si ella caía._

_-No me voy a...-pero se detuvo al resbalar. James se levantó con una velocidad impresionante al mismo tiempo que ella se aferraba a la rama de un árbol-caer...-terminó mientras las piernas le tiritaban._

_-Listo, suficiente-dijo James levantando una mano para que ella la tomara-bájate!_

_-No-dijo ella mientras intentaba sentarse nuevamente._

_-Te vas a caer!!-le regañó James._

_-Pues será tu culpa-le respondió sonriendo y sacando la lengua. Finalmente, luego de muchos gritos ahogados y maldiciones por parte de James, Lily logró sentarse en la rama. _

_-Eres una niña caprichosa!-le dijo James con enfado mientras se volvía a recostar sobre el césped en la misma posición de antes. Lily sonrió feliz mientras movía las piernas de adelante hacia atrás._

_El silencio se hizo presente mientras Lily contemplaba el lago. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era la novia de James Potter. Se iban a casar. Pero... Adolf podía estar cerca y si era cierto lo que Annie había dicho, podía ser muy peligroso. Miró a James que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonreía. ¿En qué estará pensando?. Ella se mordió el labio. No quería poner a James en peligro... pero si no estaba con él... ella perdía su felicidad..._

_-James-dijo en su susurro. Él abrió sus ojos y se levantó para tomar la mano que la chica estiraba-quiero bajar._

_James la tomó y recibió a la muchacha que con un débil impulso se dejó caer. James la tomó entre sus brazos..._

_-Perdóname-le pidió él-perdóname por todo el daño que te hice._

_-No quiero que te pase nada-dijo ella con temor en su voz._

_-No me va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo-le dijo junto a sus labios._

_-Nunca me vas a dejar sola?._

_-Nunca, ni aunque me lo estés gritando-rió James. _

_-Te amo...-dijo ella mientras se dejaba seducir por los labios de él-te amo..."_

Y ahora, cuando él le había asegurado que prefería correr el riesgo que dejarla ir, tenía la certeza de que no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte para su corazón.

-Pienso que debemos poner la fecha-dijo ella riendo por las cosquillas que él le producía.

-Yo ya la tengo..

-Así?! Y quieres hacer el honor de informarme?-exclamó con voz juguetona-al menos una semana antes-pidió.

-Cuando se acaba el curso?-preguntó James tomando sus manos.

-Mmmm...-Lily pensó-el segundo viernes de Junio.

-Y nuestra fiesta de graduación?

-Aquella noche.

-nuestro matrimonio… el sábado…

-El sábado?!-dijo ella girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Sí, dentro de…-James contó con los dedos-algo de cuatro meses.

-Es muy pronto!-exclamó ella.

-Creí que querías casarte conmigo?!-dijo James alzando una ceja.

-Y quiero!-se defendió Lily-pero…

-Pero qué?-preguntó James alzando con su mano el mentón de la chica.

-Estás seguro?-James levantó una ceja-quiero decir… no te arrepentirás?

-Evans!-dijo James abrazándola-eso quedó claro hace demasiado tiempo. Quiero que estés a mi lado sin pensar que puedes escapar. Quiero que al levantarme pueda tu sonrisa y tus ojos. Quiero que cuando esté mal, tu me reconfortes y quiero que nuestro hijo se llame Harry.

-Ah?!-preguntó Lily desconcertada.

-Sí, se me acaba de ocurrir-dijo él.

-James…-dijo Lily sonrojándose y confundida ante la repentina información-te estoy diciendo que la boda es muy pronto y tu me sales conque quieres que nuestro hijo se llame Harry.

-Sí. Harry Potter suena bien…-dijo pensativo. Lily suspiró resignada.

-Y si nace niña?!-preguntó.

-Pues si nace niña se llamará… Juliet, Juliet Lily Potter.

-Eso suena terrible.

-Sí, es porque tengo la certeza de que será un niño.

o.o.o.o

Hola! Espero que les gustee : )

Gracias por los R.R y esop!

Nos leemos la próxima semana :D


	26. Me cansaste!

**Historia basa en las novelas de J.K. Rowling!**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo veintiséis: "Me cansaste!" **

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Allí viene la feliz pareja!-gritó Sirius desde la mesa Gryffindor cuando vio sus dos amigos que en esos momentos entraba por la puerta del gran salón. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmuran mirando a Lily y James.

-Recuérdame matar a canuto-le dijo James a Lily. Lily se limitó a sonreír azorada.

-Aplaudan!-gritó.

James lo fulminó con la mirada cuando todo el gran salón rompió en aplausos.

-Por qué le hacen caso?-preguntó Sophie mientras se servía jugo de calabaza. A Annie, que también acababa de llegar, no se le escapó el hecho de que solo chicas seguían las instrucciones del animago. Suspiró... ¿Todas las chicas estaban prendadas de él?... no podía ser.

-Quieres jugo?-preguntó Sophie alzando el jarrón con liquido naranja.

-Nunca voy a entender porque le dicen jugo de calabaza si en realidad es naranja-dijo Sirius mirando su vaso.

-Hola Canuto-dijo James dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Cornamenta-dijo Sirius tratando de que James dejara de apretar-siempre tan afectivo.

-Y?-preguntó Sophie sin esperar a que su amiga se sentara. Annie dejó de ver como James y Sirius peleaban tirándose papas y pan.

-El lunes luego de finalizar el año escolar-dijo ella tratando de controlar su emoción. Pasó por alto el hecho de que detrás de Annie, Lupin intentaba quitarle a Sirius una rebanada más que generosa de pastel de carne que el chico estaba dispuesto a plantar en la cara de James, quien detrás de Sophie, se disponía a lanzar tres jarros de jugo de calabaza.

-Dios!! Lily!-dijo Sophie tapándose la boca con las manos-te vas a casar!!

Lily no alcanzó a responder. Una porción de puré de papas había caído en plena cara de Annie. La chica, que se levantó de su asiento sobresaltada, se limpió la cara entre las carcajadas de la mesa. Sirius, causante del desastre, se acercó tendiéndole una servilleta.

-No quería-dijo él tratando de contener una risa burlesca. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que realmente si quería.

-Si, claro...-dijo Annie recibiendo la servilleta y limpiando su ojos. Sirius se quedó congelado.

-Diablos!!-exclamó al tiempo que se quitaba la túnica y se la tiraba a Annie encima, sobre la cabeza.

-Qué estas...?!! SIRIUS!!-gritó Annie ante los anonadados estudiantes. Sirius había tomado a Annie en brazos y la sacaba del gran salón.

James, Lily, Remus, Sophie y Peter se quedaron mirando con los ojos entrecerrado.

-Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Sirius?-preguntó Lupin.

-Le tiró a Annie la túnica en la cara y salió cargándola-explicó Peter.

-De acuerdo...-dijo James-tenemos que enviar a Sirius donde Poppy para que le revise la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron las dos chicas.

o.o.o.o

-SIRIUS BLACK!-vociferaba Annie-BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-Ya deja de reclamar. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza!!

-ENTONCES BAJAME!!

-QUE TE CALLES!!

Sirius dejó a Annie sobre el suelo. Habían entrado en un aula vacía y Sirius había cerrado la puerta con un encantamiento. Le quitó a la chica su capa y dejó al descubierto el rostro con puré y enojo de la chica.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo?!-preguntó Annie poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Sirius movió la varita y ante ellos apareció un gran espejo. Con brusquedad puso a la chica delante del espejo y ella se llevó un susto tremendo.

-Dios!!-dijo ella mientras tomaba su varita.

-Si, Dios!!-dijo Sirius pasándole un lado limpio de su túnica-Límpiate.

-Gracias...-dijo la chica-por qué pasó esto? Por qué volví a mi aspecto normal?!

-No lo sé-dijo Sirius.

-Y por qué estás enojado?!

-Ah! Termina de limpiarte quieres. Voy por la capa de James. Pone el encantamiento cuando salga-le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Annie se quedó parada con la capa de Sirius entre las manos manchada con puré de papas con el desconcierto más grande que le había provocado. Movió la varita y la puerta hizo un chasquido que le indico que estaba encerrada. Se miró en el espejo una vez más. Sí, allí estaba Annie Dahl con su pelo negro y liso hasta la cintura. Con los ojos azules y las mejillas sonrojadas... Sirius la había sacado de gran salón en brazos...

Se golpeó las mejillas como si aquello la ayudara a alejar el sonrojo.

Se preguntó porque razón el puré de papas había anulado el efecto de la poción. Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore podría explicárselo. El único problema era que no podría salir de su habitación hasta el otro día, cuando fuera a tomar la poción nuevamente.

Se terminó de limpiar el rostro cuando ya habían pasado cinco minutos.

-¿Por qué demora tanto?-dijo impaciente-no es tan complicado encontrar la torre Gryffindor!

Apoyó la oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo, pero fue en vano. Quitó el hechizo de la puerta y abrió un poco, lo suficiente para mirar hacía el pasillo y lo necesario para cerrarla rápidamente. No había nadie.

-¿Dónde se metió?-exclamó afirmando la puerta.

Y escuchó una voz. Era la de una chica.

-Entonces?-preguntó la voz femenina-El fin de semana de Hogsmeade?

-Por supuesto-respondió Sirius. Aparecieron por la esquina y Annie pudo ver como una chica de pelo castaño le sonreía coquetamente-no me perdería por nada aquella... oportunidad-terminó.

La chica se acercó a Sirius y lo besó en los labios. Annie no pudo moverse. Simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza... no supo cuando tiempo había pasado, pero cuando los volvió a abrir Sirius tenía a la chica atrapada entre la pared y la besaba con demasiada pasión... demasiada pasión...

Annie cerró la puerta de un portazo. Puso el encantamiento y se acercó al espejo... miró como sus ojos habían adquirido un tono aguamarina. Dejó caer la túnica al piso y la pateó lejos de ella. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se acercó a esta mientras parpadeaba varias veces intentado que sus ojos volvieran a ser tan azules como siempre.

-Quien?-preguntó sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

-Sirius-dijo el chico. Annie quitó el encantamiento y la puerta se abrió-qué tienes?

-Ah?-dijo ella ante la dura mirada de Sirius-nada... ¿por qué?

-Tus ojos están aguamarina-respondió mientas la tomaba y la acercaba al espejo.

-Deja!!-se soltó Annie-no puedes ser un poco más delicado?!

-Claro, disculpa. Olvidé que estaba con la princesa de Inglaterra!

-Da igual si soy la reina o una simple bruja-dijo Annie quitando su brazo de Sirius-no puedes llegar y tomarme de esa forma!

-Qué?! Acaso te desarmas?-preguntó Sirius con los ojos centellando.

-Dónde está la capa?-preguntó Annie-me harías el favor de pasármela?

Sirius sacó de su mochila la capa. Annie se la quitó de las manos y se la puso encima. Inmediatamente desapareció. Sin esperar a que el chico se moviera, salió del aula y corrió lejos. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la torre de astronomía y se quitó la capa para volverse invisible. Esta oscuro y nadie la vería.

...Sirius estaba haciéndole daño nuevamente sin que se diera cuenta...

Ya no sabía que hacer.

Se había tratado de convencer que le gustaban otros chicos, había salido con otros chicos. Pero no podía alejar a Sirius de su cabeza. Cada cosa, cada situación le recordaban a Sirius. Era como si el fantasma del animago la siguiera impidiendo que ella pudiera sentir algo por otra persona... y él, él no tenía idea. Siempre había tratado de comportarse de manera normal con él.

-Deberías estar en la torre-dijo Sirius levantando la capa de James-Ponte la maldita capa y vamos a la torre ¿quieres?

-Cómo me encontraste?!-preguntó Annie.

-No es muy difícil. Ahora, hace lo que te estoy diciendo.

-No...-pidió ella dando un paso hacia atrás-quiero ver la estrellas.

-Podrás ver las estrellas luego! Ahora tienes que irte

-Por qué?!-preguntó Annie corriendo la capa que Sirius intentaba poner sobre su cabeza.

-Por qué?!! Acaso todo lo que te pasó no te entra en la cabeza?!!-

-NO ME GRITES!-alzó la voz Annie.

-Entonces deja que te ponga la endiablada capa!!

Annie lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos, que habían adquirido un tono oscuro...

-Solo quiero estar un rato mirando el cielo ¿Qué tiene de peligroso?-dijo ella cansada-durante mucho tiempo no pude ver la luna. Olvidé lo blanca y hermosa que es. Olvidé la paz que me transmitía. Olvidé lo grande de este universo... solo quiero ver las estrellas un momento.

Sirius, que había fruncido el entrecejo, se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes cinco malditos minutos!.

Annie se giró y dirigió su vista hasta el cielo. Pero no podía observar. Tenía la mente en otra parte. Eran esas las actitudes que la mataban, eran esas reacciones las que no entendía. Aquella sobreprotección... su enojo... su beso con la otra chica.

-No sabía que las estrellas estaban tan abajo-dijo Sirius. Annie se dio cuenta que había agachado la cabeza-no seas mentirosa. Vámonos-le dijo tendiéndole la capa.

-No-dijo testarudamente-deja de hacer como que eres mi guardián. Me sé cuidar solita!

-Sí, de eso no tengo dudas-dijo Sirius con paciencia-si no te pones la capa invisible, te lanzó un hechizo, te dejo inconciente y después...

-y después qué?!!-gritó Annie.

Sirius no respondió. No iba a decir todas las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente... No cuando ella lo miraba de forma tan amenazadora.

-Y después te llevo de vuelta a tu habitación-terminó.

Annie suspiró. No podía con él. Simplemente no podía.

Sirius se sorprendió cuando ella le sonrió y más aun cuando ella le tendió la mano.

-Ven-le dijo-ven a ver la luna conmigo.

Al ver que Sirius no tenía intención de moverse. Ella se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. "Me gustaría que tomaras la mía" pensó cuando Sirius no hizo ademán alguno. Lo guió hasta llegar a una de las grandes ventanas y le indicó el cielo.

-En silencio. Cuando sientas que ya no quieres contemplarla... me iré-le dijo en un susurró. Sirius resopló a su lado.

o.o.o.o

-Dónde están?-preguntó Lily mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Tranquila, Lily-dijo James tomándola de la mano cuando pasó por delante de él por centésima vez. Tiró de ella, que cayó sentada sobre las piernas de James-Sirius esta con Meg. No le ocurrirá nada malo.

-Claro! lo que me preocupa es precisamente eso!-dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Dónde se metieron?!-escuchó la voz de Sophie que venía bajando la escalera desde su habitación.

-Ustedes no conocen la palabra "relájense"?-preguntó Peter mientras intentaba terminar los deberes.

-Y tu no sabes la frase "si haces otro comentario, te golpeo"?-dijo Sophie. Lupin, viendo lo peligrosa de la situación tomó a la castaña y la llevo hacia una butaca cerca del juego.

-Por qué te preocupa que esté con Sirius?-preguntó Remus tendiéndole a las chicas una barra de chocolates.

-Porque de todos los merodeadores es el que tiene más fama de casanova-dijo Sophie. Lupin resoplo ante la mirada de James de "yo también quiero de tu chocolate".

-Y no te doy más-le dijo al tiempo que le alcanzaba una.

-Gracias, papi.

-Sirius no hará nada con Meg-dijo Lupin mordiendo su propio pedazo de chocolate-no se mete con amigas.

Sophie y Lily se miraron mientras saboreaban el chocolate. No sabían si estaba hablando en serio o lo decía para convencerse.

-Bueno...-dijo Sophie que parecía haberse calmado-Si le hace algo a Meg... ya me encargaré yo de que sea lo último que haga.

-Descuiden-dijo James metiendo su pedazo de chocolate en la boca de Lily impidiendo que esta pudiera soltar la amenaza que tenía pensada-te ves preciosa con la boca llena.

Lily trato de masticar y al mismo tiempo quejarse.

o.o.o.o

Había pasado una hora desde que estaban allí en silencio.

Sirius no había mirado la luna durante todo ese tiempo. No podía... Estaba demasiado concentrado en cultivar su enojo... ¿Y por qué? Porque no entendía a esa mujer. Nunca lo había hecho y creía que jamás lo lograría. Ella sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo lloraba. Ella podía estar danzado, pero al segundo una sombra la cubría logrando que toda su alegría se eclipsara. No lograba comprenderla... y cuando hablaban, el terminaba aun más confundido que al principio. Miles de veces la había detenido y preguntado que era lo que diablos le pasaba... y siempre obtenía respuestas distintas. "Qué hace mucho frío" "qué no me fue bien en el examen" "que me duele la cabeza" "que me hace daño y no lo sabe"... y ¿cómo ayudarla si no entendía la razón de su dolor?

-En que piensas?-le preguntó ella contemplando la luna.

-Por qué eres así?

-Ah?-dijo ella apartando su mirada del satélite blanco y fijando sus ojos en Sirius.

-Por qué tienes que hacer todo más difícil de lo que realmente es?

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Hace un rato estuviste llorando... ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... de repente me llegaron ganas de llorar-mintió-quizá fue el puré que me lanzaste.

Se sobresaltó cuando Sirius golpeo la piedra con su mano.

-YA DEJA DE MENTIRME!

-Qué es lo que pasa?!-dijo ella asustada-por qué te comportas de esa forma?! Hice algo que te molestara?! Por qué de un momento para otro actúas tan extraño?!

-Yo?! Yo soy el que se comporta extraño?!

-Sirius...-dijo ella sin entender.

El chico, perdiendo la paciencia completamente tomó la capa de James y se la puso y como ya había hecho antes, la tomó. La puso sobre su hombro mientras la chica, doblada, le reclamaba en voz baja para no atraer a nadie y golpeaba. Sirius, caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo al tiempo que la chica le recriminaba y le exigía que la dejara en paz.

Cuando llegaron junto a la dama gorda, la dejó sobre el suelo y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-De ahora en adelante-le dijo en un susurró-no te moverás de mi lado. No podrás ir a ninguna parte sin que yo lo sepa y mucho menos hablar con alguien que yo no conozca. De ahora en adelante me pegaré a ti como si fuera tu endiablada sombra ¿escuchaste?

-Pero...-y no le dio tiempo de responder. Dijo la contraseña y entró con ella a la sala común. Maldiciendo porque no estuviera vacía, ya que cerca del fuego estaban sus amigos, le quitó la capa.

-Y créeme que si estás en otra parte de la que te corresponde, lo sabré-dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación-me cansaste!

-Sirius?-preguntó James viendo como su amigo subía hecho una furia hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-Déjame en paz maldita sea!!-dijo cerrando con un portazo que se debió escuchar en todo el colegio.

Inmediatamente las miradas se fijaron en Annie que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y el pelo desordenado.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily yendo hacia su amiga. Annie se encogió de hombros.

-Aun no estoy muy segura. Pero juro que yo no tuve nada que ver-explicó-iré a dormir. Entre los gritos de él y sus palabras me a comenzado a doler la cabeza.

-iremos contigo-dijo Sophie levantándose y quitándole a Lupin una barra de su chocolate-para Meg. O Annie ahora.

-Buenas noches!-dijo Lily. James se levantó y la beso mientras la acompañaba a las escaleras.

-te veo mañana por la mañana. Duerme bien.

-Tú igual-dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas y lo besaba en los labios. James, al sentir sus labios, la tomó por las manos sin querer dejarla ir...

-James...-susurró ella. El hizo una mueca al tiempo que la soltaba.

-Espera!-dijo antes de que la chica pusiera un pie en el primer escalón. Le entregó un espejo.

-Yo tengo, gracias-dijo preguntándose por qué le pasaba un viejo espejo.

-Lo sé... es por si ocurre algo. Cualquier cosa que ocurra. Solo toma el espejo y di el nombre de Sirius. Nosotros estaremos pendientes.

-No es necesario. Estamos al lado-dijo ella, pero se guardó el espejo en el bolsillo sabiendo que James no la dejaría tranquila hasta que ella aceptara quedárselo.

-Buena chica-dijo James sonriendo-iré a ver que le pasa a Canuto, quiero decir, Sirius.

-Sí-pero cuando ella se disponía a subir por la escalera, James la volvió a afirmar por las manos-James, Si no me sueltas yo no podré ir con Meg, ni tú podrás ir con Sirius.

-Lo sé... pero podré quedarme contigo...

o.o.o.o

-Canuto?-preguntó Lupin-quieres decir que es lo que pasa o tendremos que sacártelo a la fuerza?-dijo el licántropo.

-Puedes intentarlo...-respondió Sirius con una mirada amenazadora.

James entró con una sonrisa de eterno enamorado. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y acto seguido de encerró en el baño.

-Le sacaste algo?-preguntó James borrando la sonrisa del rostro.

-Una amenaza. ¿sirve?.

**o.o.o.o**

**Buenoo! Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Estoy muy emocionada, hoy compré mi libro de Harry Potter! El último:D Ya quiero que sea 21 de Julio!**

**Un besito para todos y dos para aquellos que me dejaron un R.R. Los adorooo!! **


	27. Tu nueva novia de turno

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo veintisiete: Tú nueva novia de turno.**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Qué fue lo que pasó?-volvió a preguntar Lily al tiempo que las tres amigas se encerraban en la habitación.

-No lo sé-respondió Annie dejándose caer en su cama-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Hace semanas que no duerme aquí-explicó Sophie sin darle importancia-está con su novio.

-En fin!! ¿Qué pasó luego de que te sacara del gran salón?

Annie miró a sus amigas. No le gustaba hablar de Sirius. Ninguna de ellas sabía lo que la chica sentía por el animago y no estaba muy segura de que querer contarlo aún. No era lo mismo afrontar su problema sola, que con dos chicas que la molestarían todo el día...

-Me volví a mi forma natural. Me sacó para que nadie me viera-respondió Annie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y por qué está tan furioso?!-preguntó Sophie a nadie en particular mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama de su amiga. De repente, como si hubiese recordado algo se incorporó-pasaron toda la tarde juntos?!

-No!-dijo Lily abriendo mucho los ojos. Ambas amigas miraron a Annie de forma significativa. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que se estaba cruzando por la mente de sus amigas. Ambas eran rápidas para las conjeturas y seguramente ya habían llegado a conclusiones muy acertadas... por lo menos en algún punto.

-No. Solo un rato. Mientras hacía la broma.

-Hablando de eso, no tiene algo que ver Sirius con el pelo de Narcisa?-preguntó Sophie.

-Sí, hoy estaba bastante...

-Pegado?-aventuró Annie-Sí, fue Sirius. Hizo explotar sobre ella una bomba de goma de mascar.

-Ya!-dijo Sophie haciendo un ademán con la mano-después hablamos de esa...-Annie le tapó la boca.

-No digas esas cosas!!-dijo riendo Lily.

-Ya... ya!!-aceptó Sophie-pero no nos salgamos del tema. Si no estabas con Sirius. ¿Dónde te metiste?, porque Lily estaba con James-las tres se miraron al tiempo que soltaban pequeñas risas-Lupin y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre por qué James iba a cambiar por estar con Lily-la pelirroja hizo un intento por abrir la boca, pero un cojinazo inesperado por parte de Annie la detuvo-luego hablamos de eso-se apresuró a decir Sophie-...pero ¿dónde estabas tú?

-Yo...?-preguntó sabiendo que sus dos amigas la miraban con esa mirada que dice "Sí, genio... tú"-pues... paseando...

-Y Sirius?-preguntó Lily.

-Comiendo...

-Ahh... en las cocinas

-No... no sé. Puede ser-Annie se encogió de hombros. Pensó que quizá no era comida precisamente lo que comía-Pero ya no pensemos en Sirius Black.

Se levantó de su cama y buscando dentro de su baúl decía algo que ninguna de las chicas lograba entender. De vez en cuando escuchaban la risa de la chica o simplemente vagas palabras como "no es diota pero...", "que no entiendo" y "que mañana se le pasará". Cuando se incorporó tenía en su mano tres cadenas.

-Qué son?-preguntó Sophie formulando en voz alta lo que Lily estaba pensando.

-Son cadenas... eso queda claro-respondió Annie. Le tendió una a cada una y en preciso momento en que los tocaron cada uno adquirió un color distinto. El de Lily se puso de un hermoso color celeste, el de Sophie rosado y el Annie se quedó del color que estaba, blanco.

-Qué significa eso?-preguntó Lily asombrada-qué son?

-Ohh!-dijo Sophie maravillada-dónde los conseguiste??

-Son piedras de ángel-explicó Annie al tiempo que se ponía la cadena en el cuello-cuando cada una necesite de la otra, la cadena se pondrá del color de la persona que está haciendo el llamado. Por ejemplo... si Lily esta en peligro, mi colgante y el de Sophie se pondrán color celeste. Si Sophie piensa con mucha intensidad en nosotras, el de Lily y mío se pondrán rosa... lo mismo que con el mío.

-y cuando no pasa nada?-preguntó Lily viendo lo precioso de su piedra.

-Estarán de su color... como ahora... también se quedan tranquilos cuando están los tres juntos-dijo sonriendo Annie.

-Me encanta!-exclamó la pelirroja.

-Así, sin importar lo que pase... siempre estaremos juntas.

o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, las tres llevaban sus bellos colgantes de ángel. Cada uno de un color distinto.

-Dime...-dijo Lupin a Annie cuando se sentaron los tres merodeadores junto a las chicas-significa algo el color?

Annie asistió con la cabeza. Sus dos amigas la miraron con reproche.

-No nos habías dicho!-protestó Lily.

-No sabía-dijo Sophie pensando.

-Representan nuestra personalidad... o lo que sentimos.

-Qué significa el celeste?-preguntó James luego de besar a su novia y tomarle posesivamente la mano, haciendo que la pelirroja solo pudiera desayunar con una.

-El celeste...-Annie lo pensó durante uno momento-Así! Ya recuerdo. Quiere decir que Lily es como el mar. Tranquila, pero que sin que nadie lo puedo ver venir, se puede arremolinar y muchas veces, incluso, llegar a ahogar.

James quiso decir algo, Lily, sospechando lo que pasaba por la mente del chico lo pateo debajo de la mesa.

-No arruines lo que hemos conseguido-le susurró con voz suave pero con los ojos entrecerrados

-Qué?!-se defendió él-no iba a decir nada malo...

-El Rosa-continuó Annie-simboliza la pasión.

-Y no era el rojo?-inquirió Peter.

-Sí, pero el rosa es más inocente. Quiero decir que, Sophie es apasionada. En todo, ya sea trabajo, juegos o amor... pero el rosa quiere decir, que es cálida y no furiosa. No sé si me entienden...

-Sí-dijo Lupin. Segundos después se arrepentía de haber hablado. Todos se habían quedado mirándolo.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó extrañada Annie. Lupin sintió un terrible peso. Al parecer, aun no sabía lo que había pasado con Sophie. No había querido ser él el que contara nuevamente esa historia.

-Luego te explico-susurró. Sophie se había sonrojado y miraba concentradamente su cereal.

-En fin!-dijo James mientras Lily tosía disimuladamente-y el blanco?

-Pureza-dijo Lupin.

-Ah... claro!-dijeron James y Peter con aire aburrido-Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-se preguntó en voz alta el chico de anteojos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-En lugar de llamarte Meg, deberíamos decirte "Pureza" o "Blanquita"-dijo James.

-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Lily irónicamente, pero le dedicó a su novio una sonrisa que a él le encantó.

-Nos falta uno...-dijo Lupin al notar que el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo. Sí, ahí faltaba alguien. Sirius Black había entrado con ellos en el gran salón, pero al parecer, se había perdido de camino a la mesa de Gryffindor porque ya no estaba con ellos. James se levantó y sin importarle absolutamente nada, se pasó sobre la banca buscando a su amigo. Pasó por alto los alegatos de la profesora McGonagall que le exigía, de pie desde la mesa de los profesores, que volviera a sentarse y que no hiciera problemas antes de comenzar la primera clase.

-No-dijo el chico de anteojos al asegurarse que Sirius no estaba allí.

-Debió haber olvidado algo-apuntó Sophie encogiéndose de hombros.

Y sin saber donde se había metido Sirius Black se marcharon cada uno a las clases que les correspondían. Sophie se fue a adivinación sin antes golpear a James en la cabeza por decirle que esa clase era un plaga y que la profesora era una peste. Lily tomó a James de la túnica y lo obligó a correr porque llegaban tarde a estudios muggles.

-Sabías que James se metió en esa clase solo para poder tener horas extras para mirar a Lily?-A Annie no le extraño aquella revelación-Bueno, nos vamos? Tenemos unas entretenidas horas de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Annie asistió con la cabeza, pero realmente tenía la mente en otra parte. ¿Dónde se había metido Sirius? ¿Por qué no había aparecido para el desayuno? ¿Faltaría de nuevo a clases? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su extraña actitud la noche recién pasada?...

-MEGAERA!-escuchó que alguien le gritaba. Sobresaltada, dejó caer los libros que llevaba en la mano. Lupin, que le había gritado al ver que ella no lo seguía, puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para ayudarla, pero no había alcanzo a llegar unos pasos cerca de ella cuando un chico de pelo rubio y ojos fríos se había acercado.

-Malfoy!-dijo Annie con sorpresa. El rubio la miró directo a los ojos y Annie comprendió que había cometido un terrible error.

-Nos conocemos?-preguntó Malfoy tendiéndole los libros que ella había dejado caer.

-Ehh... Mmm...-nerviosa trato de buscar dentro de su mente una respuesta-no... no lo creo...

-Y cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Yo se lo dije-apuntó una voz que a Annie le provocó un fuerte estremecimiento. Al lado de ella y con su imponente figura se encontraba Sirius Black-Se te perdió algo Malfoy? Porque si lo que buscas es la neurona, te digo que eso es un caso perdido. Nunca tuviste y nunca tendrás...

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada. Quiso decir algo audaz y malicioso, pero cuando abría la boca, sus ojos se toparon con los de la rubia. Prefirió dejarlo para otro momento. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la chica y se alejó de allí. Ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de ese traidor a la sangre, pero por ahora, lo que realmente le interesaba era averiguar quien era la nueva gryffindor.

Remus llegó junto a la chica que tenía en el rostro una expresión lo suficientemente extraña como para poder saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Miró a Sirius, que se había levantado con el mismo humor que la noche pasada y suspiró. Tendría no solo que soportar las dos horas de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con un profesor que se entusiasmaba tanto o más que Hagrid con criaturas que poco de interesante tenían, sino que además tendría que aguantar la incómoda situación que se había generado entre dos de sus mejores amigos. Annie, que no sabía que ocurría y Sirius, que no quería comprender que ocurría.

o.o.o.o

-Y?-preguntó Severus Snape al ver como su compañero de casa se acercaba. Había observado la escena de lejos y sonrió cuando comprendió que Lucius no habían conseguido lo que quería-qué ocurrió?.

-Black-se limitó a decir Malfoy al tiempo que lanzaba una mordaz mirada al trío que se alejaba hacia los jardines.

-Te dije que no iba a ser fácil-dijo Snape-Es Gryffindor, se ha hecho amiga de Evans y por lo tanto, tendrá como perritos falderos a los "merodeadores".

-Pues quiero ver cuando duran esos "merodeadores"-dijo Lucius molesto. No quería hablar más del tema. Se sentía frustrado. Generalmente las cosas le resultaban en el primer intento y en aquella ocasión, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo... Sirius Black había aparecido como llamado por una señal de fuego. Se alejó caminando con paso firme. Snape lo observo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción...

Severus Snape siempre había tenido las cosas muy claras. De pequeño comprendió que la única forma de conseguir lo que deseaba era por medio del camino más complicado, pero aun así nunca había deseado más que una vida tranquila. Pero desde algún tiempo, había tomado una decisión que más de un problema le iba a traer más adelante. No quiso pensar en aquello. Aun no era tiempo de que él actuara y realmente esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Había renunciado a todo lo que lo hacía sentir bien, por un capricho, por una venganza que lo único que lograba en él era un profundo dolor. No... las cosas no habían salido como lo había planeado y era lo que más le preocupaba.

Conciente de que tenía que poner las ideas en orden, se dirigió a la primera clase del día. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer todo lo que debía e incluso un poco más... porque había importantes asuntos que requerían de su atención y no podía descuidarlos. No cuando había personas o cosas muy importantes que estaban en juego.

o.o.o.o

El día había pasado sin mayores complicaciones. Al menos para Sophie y Lupin, quienes se habían presentado a la cena con cansancio pero satisfechos por el productivo día que habían tenido.

-Es normal que ninguno venga a cenar?-preguntó la castaña.

-Al menos sabemos donde se metió Peter...-dijo Lupin-en la enfermería.

-Síp. Me sorprende la facilidad que tiene Sirius para hacer de una simple pócima una bomba de tiempo...-comentó Sophie de forma pensativa. Lupin no pudo evitar reír. Sophie sonrió sintiendo dentro de su estómago una mariposa revoloteado. Por mucho que lo intentara evitar... Remus Lupin siempre lograba que ella olvidara todo.

-Al menos se le pasó el mal humor.

Cenaron en silencio. Quizá demasiado preocupados por lo que él otro pudiera pensar o simplemente porque no querían decir nada por el simple hecho de no romper el momento de tranquilidad que había entre ellos.

Por otro lado, James, tomado de la mano de su novia, cruzaban el castillo. Lily se había negado, pero las constantes súplicas del chico habían terminado por convencerla. Tenía hambre y había querido ir a cenar, pero James creía que se aprovecha más el tiempo si le mostraba no sabía que cosa. "Luego te busco algo en las cocinas" aseguró el chico. La pelirroja había puesto los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

-Ya llegamos?-preguntó luego de caminar durante cinco minutos-Estás seguro que esta cosa que quieres que vea es legal?

-Ja.ja.ja-dijo el chico con sarcasmo. Tiró de su mano y la abrazó. Lily casi tropezó, pero los brazos de James la atraparon antes de que perdiera completamente el equilibro. La puso delante de él y la abrazó por la espalda. Caminaron así hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que Lily jamás había visto.

-Qué es?-preguntó la chica contemplando una gran caja color rojo que se encontraba en el centro de la pequeña sala.

-No lo sé-dijo él en su oído. Lily frunció el entrecejo-ve a ver...

Ella asistió con la cabeza y se acercó. Tomó con cuidado la caja y la levantó. Era hueca y no tenía base. Lily se giró para ver a James con una sonrisa de pregunta.

-Continúa-la motivo el chico. Se había apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras contemplaba a la colorina.

Lily se volvió y terminó de sacar la caja. Había otra, un poco más pequeña que la anterior y de color verde. Hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, solo para encontrarse con una tercera caja color amarillo. Sonrió... repitió la acción unas seis veces más, siempre encontrándose con cajas más pequeñas que las anteriores y de diferentes colores. James la motivaba a seguir mientras disfrutaba de la imagen. De ves en cuando, Lily se giraba para interrogarlo con la mirada. Él se encogía de hombros y le hacía gestos con la cabeza para que quitara la siguiente caja. Habían llegado al punto, de que la caja no era más grande que el puño de la mano de la pelirroja. Lily observó, con cierto nerviosismo, que aquella cajita era diferente a las otras. Al parecer había llegado, por fin, a la última. Era de terciopelo color rosado claro. Tenía una flor pequeña y un delgada cinta dorada que la envolvía formando una cruz.

-Ábrela-le susurró James sin dejar el lugar donde había estado todo el rato. Lily se acercó con mano temblorosa.

Tomó la cajita entre sus manos. Detrás de ella, James se acercó. Lily quitó la cinta con delicadeza, tratando de no romperla. La flor, que estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, fue atrapada por James. Lily sonrió... Abrió la caja.

-Oh!-dijo quedándose sin aire. Era increíble. Maravilloso... Hermoso.

-Te gusta?-le preguntó James que no podía dejar de ver el rostro iluminado de la pelirroja.

-Es... es...-pero Lily no pudo terminar. Se tapó la boca con las manos.

-No es necesario que llores, si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar!-dijo James divertido-pero una novia no puede andar por la vida sin un anillo de compromiso. ¿Cómo presumiría?

Lily sonrió mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían intentado salir. Era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad. Ahora, si... se había convencido. Se iba a casar. No lo podía creer. El anillo era la joya más hermosa que había visto. Era el anillo que siempre había soñado. James lo sacó de su cajita y tomó la mano de la pelirroja. La miró a los ojos verdes sintiendo que podría pasar toda su vida contemplándolos.

-Quieres que me agache y diga todas esas cursilerías que aparecen en las películas muggles?-Lily rió ante el comentario, pero negó con la cabeza. No hacía falta.

James introdujo el anillo lentamente en el dedo de la mujer que amaba. Sin dejar de observar sus ojos. Ella, sintiendo el contacto de su mano no apartó la mirada de James. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorada del ególatra más grande que había pisado Hogwarts.

o.o.o.o

Había pasado una semana, pero todo seguía igual. Sirius tenía la personalidad de siempre, pero cuando estaba con Annie todo cambiaba en él. Se volvía sobre-protector y un poco enfermarte, según las palabras de James. Cuando los chicos le preguntaban a Annie cómo lo aguantaba, la gryffindor no hacía más que sonreír y encogerse de hombros. La verdad, era que ni ella lo sabía.

Por otra parte, Lily estaba sufriendo una pequeña crisis de histeria. Desde que todo el colegio se enteró que estaba comprometida no paraban de llegarle cartas con amenazas y más que otra sorpresa. Tenía miedo andar sola por los pasillos pues ya le había tocado que alguien la tomara y la dejara encerrada en el armario de las escobas. Había sido el espejo que James le había pasado lo que la había salvado. Lupin controlaba el correo de la pelirroja con un efectivo hecho que había encontrado en un libro, pero la verdad era que muchas veces también él sentía cierta intranquilidad. Las chicas celosas podían ser más peligrosas que una manada de escrégutos de cola explosiva.

James no estaba muy contento con todo lo que le estaba pasando a su novia. Ya le había gritado a un par de chicas, pero al parecer esto solo había empeorado las cosas. Ahora consideraban que Lily había cambiado a James.

-No te preocupes-le dijo James un día a su novia luego de que esta soltara rápidamente una de las cartas de amenaza-no te ocurrirá nada. Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore.

Pero el directos de Hogwarts no había podido hacer mucho. Le recomendó a la chica que no abriera más el correo y que estuviera atenta a lo que comía y tomaba. La verdad, era que Lily salió mucho más asustada que al entrar.

Sophie, cada vez que tenía tiempo, corría a su habitación y se encerraba a hacer algo que solo ella y Lupin sabían. De ves en cuando, él la ayudaba y aunque los chicos creían que aquello podía ser una buena señal, todos se desilusionaban cuando veían la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña. Al parecer, Remus Lupin no daba su brazo a torcer.

Annie, que aun no entendía que había pasado, mareaba con preguntas a Lily. La pelirroja, que no estaba muy segura de si debía contarle o no, inventaba alguna excusa para desaparecer. James tampoco era de mucha ayuda, siempre parecía recordar algo cuando Annie tocaba el tema. Peter se ponía nervioso, pero tampoco soltaba palabra alguna. Y cuando había intentado preguntarle a Sirius, él gruñía. Lo había interrogado varias veces, pero él no le hablaba. ¿Quién lo concibe?

-Sirius... Qué fue lo que pasó entre Sophie y Remus?- Silencio. Eso era todo lo que conseguía de Sirius Black-Sabes una cosa, Sirius? No es necesario que me sigas todo el día. Por estar aquí te estás perdiendo de la cena.

Nada... Era un silencio casi cruel. Annie suspiró. Estaba cansada. El viaje, las explicaciones y retomar las clases habían agotado sus energías. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de retomar la lectura del libro. Sabía que Sirius estaba pendiente de lo que ella hacía. No lo entendía... no había forma...

Durante todo el día había estado cerca de ella y cuando alguien se aproximaba mucho, Sirius, parándose detrás de ella, ponía nervioso a quien osara aproximarse. "Qué protector" pensó ella cuando había asustado a un alumno de quinto por chocar con ella sin querer. -Ya...-dijo ella abriendo los ojos-vete de una buena vez-le reprochó de forma cariñosa-en serio, de seguro hay cosas más interesantes que hacer-No obtuvo respuesta. Sirius estaba matándola de los nervios.

Actuaba normal, es decir, con el resto. Había ido a clase, reido con sus amigos, coqueteado con chicas y mandando a Peter a la enfermería por segunda vez aquel mes, pero siempre estaba cerca de ella. No permitía que se alejara más allá de su campo de visión y si ella se movía, él partía también. Y ahora, ahora estaban en la biblioteca.

-Sirius, Madam Pince pensará que estás enfermo. Nunca habías pasado más tiempo del estrictamente necesario-le hizo tratar de entrar en razón, pero él ni se inmutó. Parecía muy concentrado en su pergamino. Annie se preguntó que estaría escribiendo-En fin!-dijo ella cansada-si quieres ser mi guarda espaldas, es cosa tuya.

Pensó que iba a replicar. Que diría que no era su guarda espaldas, pero nada. Era como si no la escuchara. "Quizá de verdad no me esta escuchando".

-Hola-dijo alguien cerca de ellos. Annie alzó la vista y vio, por segunda vez en el día a Lucius Malfoy. Sirius también lo había escuchado y por fin dejó de hacer anotaciones en su papel.

-Qué quieres?-preguntó secamente.

-Hablar con ella, Black-respondió. Annie sintió miedo al ver la forma en que el rubio la miraba.

-Pues te quedas con las ganas-dijo Sirius tomando sus cosas. Annie se levantó rápidamente. Sirius la había tomado de la mano luego de tomar la mochila de la chica y colgarse al hombro.

-Vaya-dijo Lucius con cierto dejo de molestia-por lo que veo la nueva Gryffindor es tu novia de turno.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada. Annie rogó para que no la mirara y notara el calor que emanaban sus mejillas.

-Sí-dijo Sirius con voz extraña-Así que no pienses acercarte ni siquiera un metro de ella. Si te veo rondando por su lado, las bromas anteriores te parecerán cómicas al lado de lo que te haré. Y diles a todos que Megaera es novia de Sirius Black. No quiero que nadie le hable, la mire o la toque... escuchaste, Malfoy?

Y sin más, tiró de Annie saliendo de la biblioteca. Ella estaba aturdida. Ahora, resulta que era la novia de Sirius Black!

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola mis lectores lindos: )**

**Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo. **

**Como siempre, agradezco los R.R y dejen muuuchos en este!  
Un besito gigante para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	28. No te muevas

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo Veintiocho: "No te muevas"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Parecía no querer soltarla. Estaba furioso. Annie ni siquiera se atrevía hablarle y lo peor, era que la curiosidad la estaba matando. No la soltó hasta llegar a un pasillo apartado. Le había dado la espalda y tirado todas las cosas al suelo. La rubia se quedó en silencio. Escuchó que resoplaba y que más de una vez susurraba para si mismo algo que ella no lograba descifrar. Deseaba salir de allí, arrancar para no sentir como su corazón latía por lo que ocurría. Sirius Black tenía que estar sintiendo algo porque de otra forma no se explicaba su comportamiento...

-Sirius...-preguntó con cautela acercándose-estás bien?

Y puso una mano en su hombro. Él, al sentir el contacto, se corrió con brusquedad. No estaba seguro de lo que le estaba sucediendo y realmente no deseba comprenderlo. Siempre había visto a Annie como una chica tierna y cálida, pero había sentido tanto alivio cuando la vio viva y sonriendo que su corazón experimentó una terrorífica sacuda. Esas sacudidas que él no podía permitirse... y menos por una persona como ella.

-Yo...-intentó decir Annie, pero sentía demasiada pena. No sabía que decir. Prefirió no intentarlo. Recogió sus cosas-nos vemos...

-No te muevas!-gritó Sirius.

Annie se detuvo asustada. Le daba miedo hacer algo que pudiera provocar un arrebato por parte del chico. No quería que le hiriera sus sentimientos y tenía miedo de seguir allí por esa razón: Una palabra podía matar toda una ilusión. Sirius tenía la respiración entrecortada y realmente daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban más oscuros que nunca...

-Sirius...-dijo Annie con voz suave-qué pasa?

Pero él no le respondió. Nuevamente volvía a hacer como que no la escuchaba. Annie, inconcientemente, apretó el colgante blanco en su cuello. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?... ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerla sufrir tanto?... Alzó los ojos hasta llegar a la negra cabellera de Sirius y creyó, que ya no aguantaba más... Creyó que tendría que hablar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Necesitaba fuerza para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Quizá era una idea demasiado loca, demasiado arriesgada para una chica como ella, pero ya no aguantaba más. No podía seguir con la incertidumbre que sentía cada vez que él se le acercaba. No... la agobiaba demasiado.

Suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos. Asistió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó a él lentamente, que seguía de espalda a ella...

-Sirius... Necesito que... que...-pero se detuvo. ¿Lo haría de espalda?.

Lo tomó de un brazo y trato de hacerlo girar. Él la miró frunciendo el entrecejo, pero no corrió el brazo, algo que a ella la tranquilizó. Ahora, que él la estaba mirando con el enojo brillado en los ojos, ella alzó la vista tratando, al mismo tiempo, que las manos no le temblaran y que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-Escucha y no digas nada cuando termine ¿si?

Pero no podía decirlo y mirarlo a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Le daba miedo, pánico. Decir aquello y no poder despegar la vista de sus ojos... Y cómo no hacerlo si cada vez que el posaba sus grises ojos sobre ella, Annie sentía que el corazón se le detenía? Cómo no suspirar cuando veía que él tenía sobre ella la mirada?... Se mordió el labio... Lo iba a hacer, pero no reflejándose en su vista...

Él observaba atentamente, pero en su mente no la veía. Tenía dentro de su cabeza la imagen de Annie con su aspecto natural, no la de la rubia chica que tenía la vista en algún punto del pasillo. Quiso tocar su mejilla para saber si era tan suave como la imaginaba. Quería poder pasar su mano por su negro cabello para averiguar si era tan sedoso como él creía. Deseaba poder mirarla a los ojos durante horas y horas... solo para estar seguro que nunca dejaba de brillar. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensado. No, no podía... menos con ella...

-Sirius... tú...-Pero se detuvo. Había escuchado un resoplido. Y cometió el peor error: alzó la vista.

Annie sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaba a la misma velocidad de su suspiro, pero no fue conciente de su mano, que sin que ella misma lo quisiera, se posó en la mejilla de Sirius. Estaba hipnotizada. Perdida en sus ojos. Lentamente y como si descubriera algo nuevo, deslizó su mano con delicadeza hasta llegas a los labios del chico. Sirius no hacía nada. Muchas veces había sentido que los labios de una mujer junto a los suyos, pero aquello era mil veces mejor. Simplemente la suavidad de la mano de Annie le bastó para sentir un pequeña sacudida en su estómago ¿Y por qué?...

Sirius posó su mano sobre la de Annie, acariciándola lentamente. No quería que ella dejara de recorrer sus labios... no quería dejar de sentir aquel contacto que lo maravillaba... No quería que ella corriera la vista...

-Annie...-susurró.

Pero aquella palabra, aquella pronunciación de su nombre provocó que la chica, repentinamente y como saliendo de un transe, diera un respingo. Retiró la mano asustada. Se tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos espantada. Sí, se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado pasando y lo que ella estuvo apunto de hacer: decirle lo que sentía. Con la respiración entrecortada retrocedió negando con la cabeza. Sirius se había enderezado y no despegaba la vista de ella. Sus ojos ya no estaban oscuros, volvían a tener aquel color gris, pero su semblante seguía siendo el molesto de hace algunos minutos atrás. Annie quiso correr, esconderse para que él nunca más pudiera verla. ¿En que había estado pensando?... Sintió que chocaba con una pared. Ya no podía ir más atrás y lo peor de todo, era que Sirius estaba avanzando hacia ella.

-No te muevas-le dijo. Annie sintió un escalofrío ante aquel tono de voz. No era duro, tampoco dulce, pero a ella la paralizó.

Annie negó con la cabeza una vez más e hizo lo único que para ella tenía sentido en aquel momento. Correr...

No alcanzó a llegar muy lejos. Sirius la atrapó por un brazo. Sintió como su brazos la rodeaban por atrás y como, en su pecho, su corazón latía ¿Estaban tan cerca? ¿De verdad él la estaba abrazando? ¿De verdad o aquello era otro sueño cruel? Cerró los ojos y sintió como en su estómago, las emociones provocaban que revolviera. No, no podía con aquello. Con aquel sufrimiento... Era como una enfermedad, donde el problema era Sirius y al mismo tiempo la cura.

-Te dije que no te movieras-le reprochó él. No estaba acostumbrado a que todo le fuera tan difícil y quizás era aquello lo que lo hacía tan encantador.

-Sirius...-Annie trataba de controlar su respiración.

o.o.o.o

Se estaba oscureciendo, pero aun no era lo suficientemente tarde como para volver a la torre Gryffindor. Hacia un tiempo que le gustaba mirar el bosque prohibido, aquel árbol que tantos recuerdos hermosos le traía. Era como vivir dentro de su memoria... aunque aquello no le hacía mucho bien. Sí, ella tenía la culpa. No lo podía negar. Había sido la causante de toda su desgracia... ¿Pero que hacer ahora? Ya se había dado cuenta que no podía evitar que Remus Lupin sintiera una punzada de resentimiento cuando la miraba. Ella se daba cuenta... Aunque volvía a ser amigable y educado como siempre, trataba de mantener la distancia con ella. Sophie lo tenía muy claro...

-Hola!

-Lily!-Dijo la chica corriendo la vista hacia su pelirroja amiga. Lily tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía más radiante que nunca-Cómo me encontraste?

Lily alzó un pergamino que tenía en la mano. Sophie sabía que era. Lupin se lo había mostrado: El mapa de los merodeadores. James debió habérselo pasado a Lily.

-No puedo creer que hayan podido hacer algo como esto!-dijo Lily entre maravillada y molesta.

-Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Sophie indicándole que se sentara junto ella.

-Es magia muy avanzada. Necesitas al menos unos diez hechizos al mismo tiempo y sin contar el poder de estos, que deben ser permanentes.

-Y...?

-Bueno... También es algo que atenta contra la privacidad de las personas!! Imagina la información que alguien puede sacar con esto!

-Quieres decir como saber donde y a que hora está cada persona que pisa este castillo.

-Ahora entiendo como era posible que nos encontráramos con ellos a cada momento-dijo Lily batiendo el mapa. Soltó un resoplido, pero a Sophie no se le escapo la sonrisa que aun mantenía en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza... pero...

-Qué tienes en el dedo?-preguntó levantándose y tomándole la mano-UN ANILLO?!!!!

Lily asistió con la cabeza casi con frenesís. Sophie la abrazó mientras daba pequeños saltos y gritaba de alegría. Lily rió devolviendo el abrazo y saltando con ella. Un par de alumnos que pasaban por allí, las miraron con curiosidad.

-Ay!-Dijo Sophie al soltarla y tomarle la mano para mirar el anillo-Es precioso!!.

-Sí, y es mágico!-

-Wuaa!-dijo Sophie con sorpresa-ya! Si, me doy cuenta-El anillo de Lily, que era una pequeña rosa comenzó a cerrar sus pétalos.

-Los abrirá nuevamente por la mañana-dijo Lily.

-Y la tienes que regar?-preguntó Sophie casi sin pensarlo. Lily la miró sonriendo de forma irónica, algo que a la castaña le recordó mucho a James.

-Sí, claro... y también le tengo que cortar las raíces.

-Que chistosa!!-Dijo Sophie avergonzada.

-Se alimenta con amor...-dijo Lily-James me dijo que mientras nuestro amor sea puro y fuerte, siempre estará viva.

-Pero si se marchita?..

-Es porque algo pasó... pero me dijo que no me asustara. Que siempre puede volver a nacer!

-Cómo te envidio!-dijo tristemente Sophie. Se sentó con algo de pena y miró sus manos con ganas de poder ver un anillo en sus dedos.

-No te preocupes, amiga-le dijo Lily pasando una mano por su cabeza. Sophie se apoyó en hombro de su amiga suspirando-Remus te quiere, de eso no hay dudas, pero está herido.

-Es que ya no sé que hacer para que vuelva a confiar en mí!

-Solo dale tiempo... es difícil! Te metiste con uno de sus mejores amigos!

-Y si hablamos de otra cosa?!-Pidió Sophie enderezándose-Ya sé!

Sophie tomó el mapa del merodeador y luego de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca lo abrió.

-Veamos con qué sorpresa nos encontramos-Lily asistió y se pegó a Sophie para ver mejor.

-Mira! Allí está Lupin. En la sala común-dijo Lily golpeando levemente a su amiga con el codo, de forma significativa-Y está solo...

-Si, que bien...-dijo Sophie-dónde estará Annie?

Ambas amigas buscaron por todo el mapa, y finalmente la encontraron, no muy lejos de la biblioteca, en un pasillo donde...

-Sirius Black-leyó Sophie.

-Por qué están tan juntos?-exclamó Lily acercándose un poco más al mapa.

-No...-dijo Sophie negando con la cabeza-No puede ser.

-Annie y Sirius?

-Miraa!!-Gritó Sophie apuntado el punto que era Annie-Se está yendo...

o.o.o.o

Annie se había logrado escapar. Sirius no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Fue extraño, casi terrorífico. Pero Sirius la había soltado sin decir nada... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué primero la abrazaba y luego la soltaba nada más?. Ella no lo había dudado dos veces, había tomado sus cosas del suelo y salido de allí lo más rápido sin correr.

Tenía miedo, pánico. No quería que él jugara con ella, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que lo hiciera. Jamás se había sentido tan confundida como en aquel momento... y era algo que solo lograba él. Con un simple gesto o con una palabra, podía poner su mundo completo de cabeza. Como detestaba cuando eso ocurría...

Llegó a la escalera y casi con pena, se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la esquina. Sirius debía seguir allí... ¿y si le decía lo que sentía? ¿Podría existir alguna posibilidad?... No, claro que no...

A Sirius Black le gustan las chicas que pueda exhibir, alguien que pueda mostrar como una especie de trofeo y ella no era de esas chicas. Sirius quería a alguien que provocara miradas, envidia de los otros!. No, ella no era como las chicas que a Sirius le gustaban. Era un prototipo, que por cierto, ella consideraba muy triste... pero que no hubiese dado por que él, la mirara con ojos anhelantes, así como lo hacía cuando una de esas chicas se cruzaba.

No, no valía la pena que él supiera lo que sentía. No... además ¿no sería empeorar las cosas?. Lo único que conseguiría sería que él se alejara definitivamente de ella...

o.o.o.o

-Sirius está petrificado?

-Quizá lo hechizó?!

-No creo, Annie no haría eso...

-Tú crees?! Vamos, Lily! Es Sirius Black. Puede ser lo suficientemente tonto como para lograr que alguien quiera matarlo.

-Pero Annie es muy buena, no haría algo así.

-Y si fuera Malfoy?

-No, ni siquiera Malfoy... Mira! Se movió! Esta mirando por la ventana.

Y como si aquello fuera una indicación, ambas chicas alzaron la vista a una de las torres. Allí, apoyando y sin poder ver la expresión correcta de su rostro, estaba Sirius.

-Qué habrá pasado?-preguntó Lily.

o.o.o.o

No podía permitir que algo como aquello volviera a pasar, no podía permitir tener a Annie en su brazos nuevamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Si ella hubiese estado con su aspecto natural no estaba seguro de que hubiese podido evitar no besar sus labios. Solo la había soltado porque vio unos ojos dorados...

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo había ido todo tan rápido? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con ella?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo con impaciencia. Era demasiado fácil saberlo y a la vez muy difícil de asumir. Se estaba atando y con la persona incorrecta. Él sabía lo que significaba aquello y el riesgo que estaba corriendo. Lo había visto en James y en Lupin. Lo había visto en Lily y en Sophie... pero cuando Annie se cruzaba, era como una pesadilla disfrazada de sueño. Una sensación que le engañaba y que le cortaba los sentidos. Era hacerle entrar en un mundo fantasioso, en un sueño imposible. Annie Dahl era, de manera simple, la mujer más prohibida que él tenía. Era la única chica en todo Hogwarts que jamás podría tener (sin contar a Lily). ¿Por qué?... Porque simplemente era imposible... no se podía, no era aceptable.

-Y si solo me estoy confundiendo?-se preguntó en voz alta.

Existía la posibilidad de que solo estuviera equivocado. Que confundiera sentimientos. Quizá no sentía lo que él creía, a lo mejor simplemente tenía miedo que alguien le hiciera daño, ahora que estaba de vuelta... Sí, seguramente era aquello. No quería que sufriera como había sufrido durante tantos meses y ver a Malfoy no ayudaba. Era sabido por todos, que era un mortífago y estaba rondado a la pelinegra... Claro, aquello lo intranquilizaba y estaba confundiendo todo su interior. No la quería, no. Estaba enredado por el alivio de que estuviera vivo y por el miedo que le generaba que pudiera irse de verdad...

Eran amigos, eso podía ser.

-Idiota...-dijo en voz alta no muy seguro a que. Si al haberse confundido de sentimientos o por tratar de hacerse creer algo que él estaba seguro que no era: el no quererla.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola mis lindos lectores! **

**Como todo los lunes, aquí les dejo un capítulo para que disfruten.**

**Como siempre y más agradecida que nunca les doy las gracias (redundante) por los R.R. del capítulo anterior. Son lejos lo mejor! **

**Bueno, las dejo!**

**Un besote gigante!**

**Dejen r.r.: ) **


	29. Es solo un capricho

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo Veintinueve: Es solo un capricho**

**Por Jane. Camui**

El aire estaba tan caliente, que los cientos de jóvenes sentían que perdían el aire con frecuencia. Se ahogaban con las máscaras que cubrían sus rostros y las capas negras no les eran de mucha ayuda. Más de uno quiso quitársela, pero no se atrevían. Les habían dicho que él vendría pronto. No era precisamente un lugar acogedor, pero a ellos no les importaba. Parecía el infierno, pero solo había una razón para seguir allí.

"Ellos tienen miedo. No son leales, solo quieren verlo. Ver si es tan poderoso como dicen. Quieren una prueba... quieren ser alguien... pertenecer a algo, quieren protección"

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en medio de aquella sala en ruinas, pero caliente como si se encontraran en el mismísimo infierno..

Un chico de diecisiete años sostenía su máscara con fuerza oculto detrás de una cortina, donde nadie lo podía ver. No apartaba la vista de los nuevos chicos que deseaban unirse a los mortífagos. Cómo le hubiese gustado poder evitarlo. Le habría encantado poder sacarlos de ahí... pero no podía. Ellos eran dueños de su destino y él... él había elegido el camino incorrecto.

-Está todo listo. El señor tenebroso les pondrá la marca.-Le dijo alguien.

Snape asistió con la cabeza y se puso aquel implemento que cubriría su rostro. Habían personas que el pudo reconocer. Alumnos de Hogwarts... ¿Por qué estaban allí¿Qué era lo que los motivaba a formar las filas de el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos¿Qué decepción habían sufrido?...

Snape tomó aire mientras el arrepentimiento bailaba casi irónicamente en su mente.

-Qué estúpido...

o.o.o.o

Annie llegó a las afueras de la torre Gryffindor. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprendió que ya era tempo de que se fuera a dormir. Dijo la contraseña a una curiosa señora gorda.

-Qué tienes querida?

-No se preocupe...

-Extrañas tu otro colegio.

Annie, que no comprendió a que se refería la mujer del cuadro, la miró extrañada. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando recordó que ahora era Megaera Lupin. La chica rubia y de ojos color miel. Suspiró con tristeza, pero en sus labios dibujó su dulce sonrisa de siempre.

-Sí, extraño el otro colegio-Pasó por el orificio del retrato.

La sala estaba llena de estudiantes que terminaban algún deber o que simplemente charlaban cerca de la chimenea. No encontró allí a ninguna de sus dos amigas. Seguramente Lily estaría con James y Sophie... bueno, centrada en sus sentimientos.

Subió la escalera casi arrastrando los pies. Le dolía la cabeza, pero sobre todo le dolía el corazón.

Se tiró sobre su cama y abrazó su almohada tratando de contener un grito. Con la varita, corrió las cortinas y cerró los ojos mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su mejillas hasta morir en la almohada que apretaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. No sollozó, solo dejó que su tristeza saliera lentamente. La invadían pensamientos, sueños, pero sobre todo recuerdos, pero enterró su cabeza entre sus manos para que estos no la torturaran más.

-Meg? Estás aquí?

Annie secó sus lágrimas rápidamente al sentir la voz de Lily. Tomó aire y corrió las cortinas de su cama para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja.

-Estás bien?-preguntó su amiga-Estuviste llorando.

-No-mintió sin mirarla a los ojos-Estaba descansando un rato.

-No fuiste a cenar.

-No tenía hambre.

-Estabas con Sirius-Annie se sorprendió de que no fuera una pregunta. Lily estaba afirmando que había estado con él.

-Si, estaba con Sirius.

-Qué ocurrió?

-Nada...

-Pero...

-Lily-la detuvo Annie-no quiero hablar de eso.

Lily sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría. "No quiero hablar de eso". Y en menos de un segundo, Lily lo comprendió todo... ¿Es que acaso eso significaba que Annie sentía algo por Sirius?... ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?. Annie asistió con la cabeza sabiendo que no podría negarlo.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

-Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo... Siento no habértelo dicho.

Lily se limitó a asistir. Annie abrazó a su amiga, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquel vacío que producía el animago.

o.o.o.o

Sirius cerró la puerta del baño de chicos y se miró en el gran espejo que James y él habían puesto. Observó sus ojos grises... e inconcientemente posó su mano en su mejilla... donde ella había lo había tocado.

-No puedo...-dijo finalmente dejando caer la mano y observando el lava manos.

-Sirius-dijo Lupin desde afuera.

-Ya salgo!-dijo el alzando nuevamente la cabeza y haciendo correr el agua. La verdad es que no tenía intenciones de salir, quería poder estar un momento solo, para poder aclarar su pensamientos.

No le gustaba admitir que tenía miedo. No le gustaba sentirse tan indefenso. No le gustaba la idea...

-Sirius-volvió a decir su amigo-afuera hay una chica preguntando por ti. Una tal Ammeria.

Sirius recordó que hacia dos semanas atrás había quedado con aquella chica para ir a Hogsmeade. Tomó aire profundamente. Nunca rompía una cita, pero por primera vez en su vida deseó poder cancelarla. No quería ver a otra persona que no fuera... No!

-Qué demonios pasa?!!-preguntó molesto poniendo las manos en el lavabo.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo... Sí, sus labios. Ella los había tocado y había sido tan dulce. Tenía la piel casi de terciopelo. Sorprendente. Ella estaba transformada en Meg, pero él solo veía a la chica de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. ¿Cómo¿Por qué¿En qué momento pasó?. No podía permitir que aquello pasara a mayores. Era insoportable, inaceptable. Ponía en riesgo muchas cosas... sobre todo a ella.

-Canuto-dijo ahora James golpeando la puerta-quieres que esa chica se ponga a acampar fuera la torre Gryffindor?!

-Ya voy...-exclamó el chico mientras se desordenaba el pelo.

o.o.o.o

-Tienes hambre!

-No, estoy bien... en serio!

-Debes comer algo. No puedes acostarte con el estómago vacío. Dormirás mal.

-Pero si...

-Lo último que comiste fue una papa al almuerzo. Eso no alimenta!!

-De acuerdo!-dijo Annie riendo levemente-si voy a las cocinas me dejan tranquila?!

-Si vas?!-dijo Sophie frunciendo el entrecejo. Tomó su bata, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba con la cabeza a Lily de que hiciera lo mismo-hace mucho tiempo que las tres no tenemos un paseo nocturno.

-Nunca me han gustado esos paseo-dijo Lily afirmándose muy bien la bata.

-Pero si son muy entretenidos!!

-La última vez casi nos atrapan, Sophie.

-No sabía que se habían vuelto tan aburridas.

-Sabes, Entre tu sensibilidad romántica y tu pasión por lo que es riesgoso, nos vas a volver locas!!-Dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación.

-No lo sé...-dijo desde adentro Annie-no tengo muchos ánimos, chicas.

-Entonces quedémonos!-dijo desde la puerta Lily

-No! Annie tiene que comer. Además, por lo que se está murmurando por allí...-La castaña miró a Annie de forma significativa, pero dolida.

-De qué estás hablando?!

-Primero vamos por algo de comer y luego nos vas a explicar un par de cosas.

-Pero...!!

-Ya volvemos!!

Annie se quedó sola dentro de la habitación de las chicas. ¿Murmullos¿Se estaba rumoreando algo con respecto a ella?... Se sentó en la cama mientras su corazón latía fuertemente. ¿Y si tenía que ver con Sirius¿Y si alguien los había visto? Annie se sintió invadida. Era verdad, se lo había tenido que aceptar a Lily, pero no esperaba tener que enfrentar al resto de los chicos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su secreto, a vivir sola con él, que el tener que decirlo en voz alta le provocaba un miedo terrible. No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo iban a estar rumoreando algo que no había pasado?

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Allí estaba ella nuevamente. Annie Dahl, la chica que Voldemort quería capturar. Que repugnante le resultaba la idea. No podía imaginar una situación que le fuera más asquerosa que el ser embarazada. Observó sus ojos azules mientras posaba su manos por su pelo, lacio. Ella solo quería que uno la tocara...

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, pero sintió aun más vergüenza cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Se fijo nuevamente en sus ojos... Y si Sirius quería algo con Meg?, es decir, Si a Sirius le gustaban las chicas "despampanantes" Megaera lo era. Claro... seguramente era aquello.

Annie suspiró y se prometió a si misma no comenzar nuevamente con la pena. Ya estaba cansada de sacar conclusiones...

o.o.o.o

-Esa chica lleva más de quince minutos esperándote, Canuto-dijo James cuando el pelinegro salió por fin del baño.

-Si, ya voy, ya voy-respondió con voz cansada al tiempo que salía por la puerta de la habitación. Caminaba sin ánimos. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no podía. No iba a cancelar una cita. Nunca lo había hecho y aquella no sería la primera vez. Miró, casi inconcientemente hacia la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las chicas.

-Demonios! Tengo que hacer algo!-dijo molesto, pero se calló cuando la vio aparecer. Estaba con su bata blanca y su largo pelo negro cayendo a sus costados. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial. Se detuvo y la observó casi con anhelo. Ansias de que ella le sonriera, de que ella pronunciara su nombre. Parecían hipnotizado con aquella aparición. Quiso subir las escaleras... lo iba a hacer, pero se detuvo ante aquel impulso. Annie no estaba allí, solo la estaba imaginando...-Estoy dejando que esto vaya demasiado lejos...

-De qué estás hablando Sirius?

-De nada!-se defendió el pelinegro saliendo rápidamente por el orificio del retrato-Vayan a dormir.

-Si claro-respondió James que lo había estado mirando desde la escalera.

-Creo...-dijo Lupin que estaba detrás del chico de anteojos-que nuestro querido Sirius Canuto se va a meter en graves problemas.

-Sí-asistió James sonriendo casi con orgullo.

Ambos chicos dieron una última mirada al orificio del retrato y se volvieron hacia su habitación.

o.o.o.o

-Qué es aquello que se está rumoreando?

-Es algo que me contó Alice, Todos los Hufflepuff lo están comentando.

-No le vas a preguntar por Sirius ¿Verdad?

-Verdad!!-dijo recordando Sophie-tenemos que saber que es lo que está pasando.

-No, déjala tranquila. Mañana podemos hablar con ella, ahora... solo llevémosle algo para comer y que duerma. Está un poco triste.

-Sí, lo sé y creo que sé con qué tiene que ver-dijo Sophie doblando una esquina-Sirius Black.

o.o.o.o

Annie cepilló su cabello sin prestarle mayor atención. Miró preocupada el reloj. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que sus amigas se habían ido a las cocinas. Estaba preocupada. No debió haberlas dejado ir solas. Dejó el cepillo sobre la mesita de noche y observó la ventana. ¿Dónde se había ido? Estaban demorando mucho... cuarenta cinco minutos... Tomó la bata y se la abrochó. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación nerviosa. Se debatía entre ir a buscarlas o hablar con James. Cada una le parecía peor que la otra. No podía salir de su habitación estado con su aspecto normal. Alguien podía verla y eso pondría en riesgo a todo el colegio. Si los mortífagos se enteraban que ella estaba en Hogwarts intentarían entrar sin importar las consecuencias. Su hermano se lo había dejado muy claro, Voldemort haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir aquel útero que necesitaba.

-Ay! No-dijo Annie antes de morder su labio.

Por otro lado, si iba a hablar con James se aseguraba un escándalo. El chico de anteojos sería capaz de levantar a todo el colegio con sus gritos de furia. Sabía que le molestaría mucho saber que Lily andaba fuera de la cama. Eran cerca de las una de la madrugada... James iba a matarla solo para que ella no pudiera moverse nunca más.

-Qué hago?!

Pero de repente de le ocurrió. Había visto que Lily dejaba un pergamino viejo en su baúl. Sabía lo que era. Se lo había descubierto a Remus y él se había visto obligado a explicarle lo que era: el mapa del merodeador.

Se hincó al lado del baúl de la pelirroja y lo abrió. Allí estaba. Lo tomó y con la varita sobre el papel pronunció las palabras mágicas: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Inmediatamente, las paredes de todo el colegio se dibujaron sobre el papel y un montón de puntitos los invadió. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones, salvo un grupo de rezagados en la casa Ravenclaw y Severus Snape en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Que alivio!-dijo cuando vio los dos puntitos con la inscripción Sophie Langford y Lily Evans, que se acercaban a la torre Gryffindor.

Iba a cerrar el mapa cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una pareja en medio de un aula cerca de allí. Sirius Black y Ammeria Swett.

o.o.o.o

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero no me has dejado hablar-dijo la chica risueña mientras miraba a Sirius en forma de regaño.

-Pues creía que podíamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo-le respondió Sirius acercándola más.

-Llevamos más de una hora besándonos-rió ella coquetamente-y necesito que me respondas algo.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo ante el tono grave en la voz de la chica. No le gustaba cuando las relaciones se volvían tan "serias".

-He escuchado un rumor-dijo ella. Sirius la soltó inmediatamente, como si se hubiese enterado que Ammeria tenía una enfermedad muy contiagosa. Detestaba los rumores... Las chicas y las historias estúpidas que inventaban.

-Qué escuchaste?-preguntó al tiempo se sentaba sobre una de las mesas.

-A mi me da igual si es verdad o mentira, pero si mañana vamos a ir a Hogsmeade no quiero ser víctima de el ataque de una novia celosa.

-De qué estás hablando?

-Esa chica nueva que llegó a tu casa, una tal Megaera, prima de Remus ¿Es verdad que es tu novia?

-Cómo?!

-Alguien, supuestamente, escuchó que le decías eso a Lucius Malfoy. Qué le decías que se mantuviera alejado de tu novia, Megaera.

Sirius recordó ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Aquel había sido un tremendo arrebato. Una parte de él se sentía satisfecho, porque ya ningún hombre se atrevería a acercarse a Annie, pero por otro lado, él no tenía derecho para hacer aquello... por muy celoso que se sintiera.

-Yo no estoy celoso!!-dijo en voz alta.

-Yo no he dicho eso! Qué dices?!-Ammeria lo miró confundida.

-No, nada...-se disculpó Sirius con enojo-estaba pensando y no me di cuenta...

-De acuerdo, pero...-La chica se detuvo por un momento mientras se acerca a Sirius- a mi no me importa, ya te lo dije, pero no quiero que esa tal Megaera caiga celosa sobre mí.

-No caerá nadie sobre ti-dijo Sirius encontrando por fin una excusa-pues mañana no habrá cita.

-¿Cómo¿Perdón?-Ammeria creía haber escuchado mal.

-Lo que oíste. Tienes razón. Tengo una novia y no pudo estar haciendo esto. Lo siento...

-Pero Sirius!!-dijo la muchacha casi con desesperación-tienes novias y otras chicas, eso es sabido por todos! No me vas a decir que ahora...

-Sí, me llegó la hora de asentar cabeza.

-Tienes que estar bromeando! Esto no puede ser verdad.

-Creo que ya se te hizo muy tarde-dijo Sirius mirando su muñeca donde no había reloj alguno-debes volver a tu casa.

o.o.o.o

Las dos chicas entraron justo en el momento en que Annie guardaba el mapa dentro del baúl de Lily. Les sonrió y se acercó para ayudarles con todas las cosas que traían.

-Los elfos domésticos se esmeraron!-dijo Lily. Se acomodaron en la cama de Sophie con la comida en el centro.

Annie trataba de actuar de la forma más animada que le era posible, pero le estaba resultando un desafío casi imposible. Una y otra vez se le veía a la cabeza la imagen del mapa. Más de una vez se sorprendía con la vista perdida imaginando lo que seguramente Sirius estaba haciendo en el aula con la chica. Ammeria era la cita de Sirius...

-Estás bien?-preguntó Sophie antes de morder un pastelito de chocolate-te noto un poco ida.

-Sí, es solo que...-Annie recordó lo que castaña le había dicho antes de que se fuera a las cocinas-dijiste que estaban corriendo rumores. ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues bien... primero dicen que mañana tienes una cita con Amos Díggory. ¿Es verdad o no?

Annie abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había olvidado. Amos la había invitado para enseñarle Hogsmeade.

-Es verdad, pero no he hablado con él, así que no nos pusimos nunca de acuerdo.

-Y cómo es que nosotras no nos enteramos?!-exclamó Sophie casi herida.

-Lo olvide, olvidé contarles. Lo siento-se disculpó la chica.

-Bueno, bueno-aceptó Sophie sonriendo-también está corriendo otro rumor...

-Sophie, no creo...

-Espera!!-dijo la castaña deteniendo la intervención de Lily-Están diciendo que eres la novia de Sirius!

Lily agachó la cabeza. Ella también lo había escuchado, pero no había querido interrogar a su amiga. La había visto demasiado triste.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo de forma algo cortante la pelinegra.

o.o.o.o

-Entonces es cierto que eres el novio de Megaera Lupin!

-Sí, creo que fui bastante claro-Sirius respondió secamente indicándole la sala.

-Pero tu habías quedado conmigo!!-resopló furiosa la chica.

-Y ahora estoy...-Sirius lo pensó un momentos-des-quedando!-rió ante su propio chiste-Es una lástima, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Nos vemos...

o.o.o.o

-Por favor, Sophie!

-Dejada de insistir...

-Pero es que me parece todo esto muy raro.

-No hay nada de raro... alguien lo inventó.

o.o.o.o

-Claro que es verdad!!

-Pero Sirius Black! Esa chica no puede ser tu novia!

-Y por qué no?

-Pues... porque...-Ammeria trataba de encontrar una razón, pero le fue imposible. Sirius alzó una ceja mientras ensanchaba una picara sonrisa. La chica delante de él no estaba muy segura de a que se debía. Si a la satisfacción por ser novio de Megaera o por hacerla enfadar-Pero si esa chica no es para ti!

-Por qué no?

o.o.o.o

-Vamos Lily!! Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Lily no creo...-susurró Annie.

-Vamos! Responde Sophie! Por qué Sirius no puede ser para Annie?

-Tú misma estabas preocupada cuando Annie andaba con Sirius!!

-Pues...-Lily miró de reojos a la pelinegra a su lado. Annie estaba azorada-Cambié de opinión!!

o.o.o.o

-No eres tu quien decide con quien estoy, disculpa si te lo recuerdo.

-Claro, es obvio!-exclamó la castaña molesta-llega una muchacha nueva, que te mueve un poco el...

-Ella no ha hecho nada de eso!-la detuvo Sirius.

-Entonces?!

-Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti?!-

-No solo a mí...-lo fulminó con la mirada la muchacha-si no a todas las demás...

o.o.o.o

-Todas?!

-Pues claro!-dijo Sophie-sabes que es lo que ocurriría si ese...-se detuvo-supongamos que sea un rumor-Annie resopló cansada-se llaga a esparcir? Las "admiradoras" de Sirius te crucificarían.

-Claro que no!-se rió Lily aunque no era lo que realmente pensaba. Dentro de ella, en su cabeza, la crucifixión sería lo menos tortuoso que harían. Hizo una mueca a la que Sophie sonrió victoriosa.

-Pero da igual!-detuvo Annie-Eso es una mentira. Yo no soy la novia de Sirius. Jamás lo sería. El es un amigo... así que no te preocupes por mi integridad física con respecto a esas chicas...

-Sabes... algo me dice que no tengo que creerte.

o.o.o.o

-Pues me da igual! Y te voy a decir algo, y escúchalo muy bien, pues no lo repetiré dos veces. Si alguien le llega a poner un dedo encima a mi novia, serán las mejores víctimas que los merodeadores habrán tenido en algún momento en la historia ¿entendido?

-O sea que lo de esa chica va en serio?!-

-Qué?! Aun no lo entiendes?! Quieres que te lo explique con calabazas?!

o.o.o.o

-Pues si eso me deja claro lo que me estas tratando de ocultar, perfecto. Yo misma te las traigo!-le dijo Sophie sonriente.

-Por favor, amiga! Cómo puedes creer unos simples rumores?!

-Pues porque generalmente los rumores que están relacionados con los merodeadores son ciertos. Además, hoy en la tarde estabas con Sirius... y deja que te lo diga, estaban muy, pero muy cerca.

-Cómo sabes eso?!-Saltó Annie sonrojándose.

-Yo ya le pregunté!-inquirió Lily tratando de salir del paso-estaban discutiendo ¿verdad?

-Ajá! Discutiendo.

-Así? Y por qué?

o.o.o.o

-Porque no es asunto tuyo. No seas más patética. Vete

-De acuerdo, me iré... pero antes quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para cuando te aburras de esa niña-Sirius estuvo a punto de replicar pero Ammeria lo detuvo con un dedo que posó sobre sus labios-porque tu no puedes estar solo con una. Te conozco y también conozco a las tantas chicas a las que les has roto el corazón. Sirius, eres libre... no te atas... quizá ahora quieras "sentar cabeza" como dices, pero no vas a poder. Es solo un capricho... Tu y yo sabemos como va a terminar esta historia. Megaera llorando por quien la engañó con palabras y falsas esperanzas mientras que tú ya estas de la mano de otra, a la cual harás lo mismo. No me digas que no. Lo hiciste conmigo... yo lo sé...

Sirius la miró con sorpresa. Nunca, ninguna chica le había dicho las cosas tan directamente. Ammeria, antes de abrir la puerta del aula, lo miró sonriendo de una forma extraña, entre forzada y triste.

-Le quitarás toda las fantasías, le harás creer que ella es tu mundo, tu vida. Eres un actor tan bueno, que ella se tragará todas tus palabras, pues, no sé como, pero también lo dices con los ojos. Quizá es la magia de los Black-rió amargadamente-pero la engañarás completamente... Ella, como una idiota enamorada, se entregará con cuerpo y alma... Yo lo sé y por experiencia propia.

Salió de la sala.

Sirius se apoyó en la pared mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. Lo peor de todo, era que ella tenía razón...

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola chicos: )**

**Lo siento, sé que me demoré un par de días, tampoco es mucho, pero supongo que algunos se acostumbraron a eso de que actualizara todos los lunes!**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer los R.R que han dejado por el capítulo anterior. **

**Los escribo en el siguiente cápi, un beso gigantee!! **


	30. Te has equivocado mucho James

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Capítulo Treinta: "Te has equivocado mucho James"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se levantaron con el sonido de una gran explosión. Annie, que había olvidado lo escandalosos que podían ser los chicos, se sobresaltó tanto que Lily rió durante media hora. Sophie, entre carcajadas, le preguntó si acaso necesitaba una escalera para bajar del techo.

-Muy chistoso-dijo la chica sonriendo a medias. Sentía el corazón acelerado.

-Tu sabes que se emocionan cuando hay excursión a Hogsmeade-dijo Lily, que al igual que Sophie, ya sabía lo que se venía y había decidido levantarse más temprano, para que no les ocurriera precisamente lo que le había pasado a la pelinegra.

-Será mejor que te apures-comentó Sophie sonriendo de forma significativa-esta mañana ha llegado una lechuza para ti.

-Qué?-Annie, se sentó en su cama mirando con confusión a su amiga-de quien?

-Amos!.

-Dice que te espera a las once en la entrada para ir juntos!-soltó Lily emocionada.

-Ya veo...-dijo Annie recibiendo la nota que Sophie le alcanzaba. Sintió el impulso de mandar un pergamino de vuelta para rechazar aquella salida. No tenía ánimos para nada, algo muy extraño en ella, ya que generalmente era siempre la primera en saltar cuando había una salida a Hogsmeade.

-No te veo muy entusiasmada-le dijo Lily sentándose en su cama.

-No, no es eso...-negó la pelinegra-es solo qué...

-Te hará bien-aconsejó la pelirroja sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora-Amos es un buen chico, tú lo sabes. Te ayudará y sobre todo, te servirá para distraerte un poco.

-De qué hablan ustedes?-preguntó Sophie.

-Nada, nada!!Vamos a tomar desayuno.

-Yo voy luego. No puedo bajar en bata.

-Lupin lo hace...-dijo Sophie como si tal cosa.

-Ya, yaa...-intervino Lily tomando a la castaña de su abrigo-si Lupin salta de la torre de astronomía no quiere decir que lo tengas que hacer...

Y cerraron la puerta.

Annie miró el pergamino y lo abrió lentamente. Sí, ella pensaba igual que Lily, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius. En su forma de ser, en como la miraba... ¿Por qué había cambiado de esa forma con ella? ¿Por qué le hacia tanto daño? Y es que el no era tonto... quizá incluso sabía lo que a ella le pasaba con él. Sirius debería saberlo. Tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, sabía en el momento preciso en que eso ocurría.

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo antes de destapar la botella que sabía la estaba condenando a ser otra persona. Estaba comenzando a detestar esas transformaciones y cuanto adoraba cuando, cada noche, su pelo largo y negro volvía.

o.o.o.o

-Muy bien, salió perfecto!!-Dijo James colgándose de Sirius. Ambos estaban muy contentos. Por atrás Lupin, con sus manos en los bolsillos y silbando inocentemente, los seguía con cierta distancia.

-Los estoy vigilando señor Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando los vio pasar.

-Descuide profesora, Peter está a salvo en la enfermería.

-Muy gracioso, Señor Black-ironizó la profesora McGonagall, aunque en su mente estaba de acuerdo con el chico-Señor Lupin-dijo la profesora en forma de saludo al pasar al lado del chico quien le hizo un gesto con la mano. Cuando la profesora dobló por una esquina, adelantó el paso hasta llegar junto al par.

-Tengo hambre, vamos más rápido-escucharon que decía el castaño pasando junto a ellos. Lupin ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

-El último en llegar es Bellatrix Black!-gritó Sirius soltándose de James y corriendo.

-Ey!-vociferó la chica que estaba pasando por allí en esos momentos-detesto a esos...

-Recuerda que yo también te detesto!-gritó Sirius saludando con la mano a Andrómeda que estaba junto a su hermana. La chica sonrió devolviendo el saludos al tiempo que Bellatrix fulminaba con la mirada a su primo.

Llegaron a al comedor en el preciso intente en que Lily y Sophie se sentaban en la mesa Gryffindor. Lupin, el triunfados de los tres, se sentó frente a ellas al tiempo que Sirius se detenía para hacer una zancadilla a su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que me ganes... No cuando tu te vas a casar y yo no he tenido una cita durante los últimos dos días!-le dijo Sirius a James que estaba en el suelo boca arriba.

-Si no has tenido una cita en dos días, no es mi culpa-replicó James-además...

pero no pudo terminar. Unas cinco chicas se habían acercado. Lupin, sabiendo lo que querían, le indicó a Lily, con la cabeza, que mirara hacia sus amigos.

-Qué se supone...?!-exclamó Lily molesta. Había fruncido el entrecejo y estaba dispuesta a levantarse para espantar a los "buitres". Las cinco chicas, de diferentes casas y edades, se habían arrodillado junto al chico de anteojos mientras le acariciaban y miraban de forma ofendida a Sirius.

-Te encuentras bien James?!

-Te duele algo?

-Necesitas que llame a la enfermera?

James, a quien le encantaban los cuidados, solo se quejó un par de veces sobre lo mucho que le dolía el pie izquierdo. Sirius alzó una ceja. Pero se puso pálido cuando, sobre las cinco cabezas, una cabellera rojiza se asomó. Los ojos verdes de Lily podían destellar fuego. James sonrió inocentemente al tiempo que se encogía de hombros sin notar que su novia estaba detrás de él.

-Bueno, si creía que Lily no lo iba a notar...-dijo Sophie mordiendo sus tostada.

-A veces pienso que tiene un serio problema psicológico-inquirió Lupin negando con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que cornamenta va a tener un par de problemitas...-se regodeó Sirius sonriendo radiantemente al llegar junto a la mesa de Gryffindor.

El grito de Lily se escuchó en todo el comedor. Incluso Annie, que venía bajando las escaleras, pareció oír la voz de la pelirroja.

o.o.o.o

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts de tercero hasta séptimo esperaban ansiosos a que las puertas de roble se abrieran para que el celador los dejara partir hacia Hogsmeade. Lupin esperaba con Sophie a que el resto de sus amigos apareciera. Ninguno hablaba y siempre que se topaban con la mirada se sonreían tímidamente. Remus se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué se tenían que comportar como si fueran unos niños?.

-Y...-intentó romper el hielo-vas con alguien especial a Hogsmeade?

Sophie negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Ella quería saber lo mismo. Remus le había dicho que amaba a otra persona... ¿Era posible que fueran juntos a la excursión a Hogsmeade?

-Tú vas con...?-Sophie no supo como llamarle. "¿La chica que quieres?".

-No-respondió Lupin. Un fugas idea se cruzó por su mente, pero la desechó inmediatamente. Incumbía a Sophie, él y un lugar apartado.

-Si quieres...-comenzó la castaña. Lupin alzó la cabeza mirándola intrigado-Podemos ir a... tomar algo a las tres escobas... Como amigos! Claro-aclaró. No quería asustar a Lupin.

-Como amigos... sería...-Remus sonrió-perfecto.

-Genial!!

-Hola!-dijo Lily que acaba de llegar. Sonreía-Qué tal? Aun no abren las puertas?. Han visto James? Megaerea esta ya con Amos?! Ustedes irán juntos? Nos reuniremos después? James volvió? Y Sirius tiene cita? Dónde está? Terminaron los deberes para el lunes? Les gustó el desayuno?!...

-Ey! Ey!-interrumpió Sirius que venía detrás de la pelirroja-tranquila, tranquila... una pregunta...-pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo-qué dijiste? Meg con... Amos?...

-Sí-dijo Lily que movía las manos nerviosa. Había hablado de más.

-Demonios!-exclamó el chico-lo había olvidado!!

-Ah?-Sophie miró con sorpresa como el merodeador desaparecía entre los estudiantes.

-Prefiero no preguntar-dijo Lupin-y tú también...-le indicó a Sophie que estaba apunto de abrir la boca-De todas formas... qué pasó Lily?

-Es qué...

-Qué le hiciste a James?

-Jah! La pregunta debería ser al revés. Qué me hizo él a mi. Es un descarado...-Lily parecía indignada, pero de todas formas miraba para todas partes, como si buscara a alguien-pero... de todas formas... Lo han visto?

o.o.o.o

-Hola!-le susurró alguien al oído.

-Amos!

-Te ves preciosa...-le dijo al tiempo que le alcanzaba un hermosa rosa. Meg le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas gracias...-Meg lo observó con cariño. Era realmente un chico guapo. Era alto, con un cuerpo bastante atlético. El cabello, de un color castaño, parecía perfectamente peinado... el único problema eran sus ojos... Eran grises.

-Todo bien?-preguntó el chico alzando el mentón de Meg-pareces triste...

-No, es qué... bueno, aun no me acostumbro a el colegio-mintió.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré...

-Si?-interrumpió una voz-me gustaría saber como.

Meg dio un grito ahogado cuando, por sobre el hombro de Amos, vio a Sirius Black con los brazos cruzados y mirar molesto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?.

Sirius, que estaba aguantando sus ganas de golpear al Hufflepuff, se paró al lado de la chica mientras observa con altivez al chico.

-Qué estas haciendo?-interrogó Meg con un hilo de voz.

-Buscar lo que es mío-susurró al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano con posesión.

-Perdón?

-No... esto es una equivocación...-intentó explicar Meg, pero se calló de la impresión. Sirius le había quitado la rosa y tirado a Amos.

-Meg es mi novia! Y no puedo creer que seas tan descarada!

-Es verdad eso Meg?

-Por su puesto que...-Trato de hablar Annie casi con desesperación. Pero Sirius con un movimiento de la varita, que el chico delante de ellos no había notado, le quitó el habla. Annie abrió tanto los ojos que Sirius tuvo que controlar las carcajadas que intentaban salir. Movía la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Bueno, creo que estás sobrando-espetó Sirius a Amos indicándole con la cabeza que se marchara, pero el chico no se movio.

-Todo esto me parece muy extraño-dijo observando a una desesperada Meg, quien tiraba de la chaqueta de Sirius para que le devolviera la voz.

-Lo que a mi me parece extraño-dijo Sirius poniéndose delante de Annie-es que tú aun estés aquí. Necesitas que te lo explique de otra forma?

Amos observó como Sirius jugaba con su varita frente a su cara. Sabía que el chico de pelo negro tenía poca paciencia y no quería terminar en la enfermería. Fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Quiso acercarse hasta Meg para susurrarle algo al oído, pero se detuvo al notar que Sirius había alzado la varita mágica.

-Nos vemos-dijo a Meg. Annie negaba con la cabeza casi suplicando con los ojos que el chico no la dejara, pero era demasiado tarde, Amos se había metido entre la multitud.

-Muévete-le dijo Sirius al tiempo que la empujaba suavemente por la espalda. Annie quería gritarle, quería golpearlo, quería exigir una explicación. Tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de implorar que la dejara en paz.

Sirius no tenía intenciones de responder a las preguntas que Annie hacía con la mirada. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a devolverle la voz. De hecho, sentía una leve punzada de arrepentimiento por haberse entrometido entre la "rubia" y su cita. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había hecho esa estupidez?. Estaba actuado como un completo estúpido, un idiota que por alguna extraña razón estaba dejando llevar demasiado lejos sus... ¿Sentimientos?...

-Demonios!-exclamó en voz alta. Annie no paraba de tirar de la bufanda del chico-Cálmate!

Sirius, por primera vez, vio en los ojos de Annie un brillo asesino. Estaba en problemas, en muy grandes problemas.

o.o.o.o

-Vamos, Lily!

-Déjame Potter... Eres un...

-Pero si no fue mi culpa!! Yo no les pedí a esas chicas que fueran a atenderme. Tú tienes que entender que ellas se preocupen, no crees? Soy el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, ellas me adoran!

Lily se giró ante las últimas palabras del pelinegro. Claro, lo que a ella le faltaba.

-No has cambiado absolutamente nada!-exclamó-sigues siendo el mismo cabeza hueca que lo único que le preocupa en la vida es saber cuantas chicas le miraron!

-Eso no es verdad!-se defendió el chico de anteojos-no es lo único que me importa-susurró, pero no lo suficiente bajo como para que Lily no lo oyese.

-Engreído!-Lily estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no alzar la voz. Dio un resoplido disgustada y se marchó con paso apresurado hacia los carruajes. James negó con la cabeza y la siguió.

Sophie sentada dentro de uno de los carros que los llevarían a Hogsmeade, hacía una seña a la pareja para que se acercara. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta del fuego que emanaba la colorina. Metió la cabeza dentro el carruaje, donde Lupin, sentado y con los ojos cerrados, permanecía quieto. Sophie se quedó contemplándolo por un momento. Sintió Maripositas en el estómago. Se lamentó lo que le pasaba y decidió terminar con eso.

-Remus...-al instante, el chico abrió los ojos-James está en problemas.

-Cómo dices?

-Que Lily...-pero se vio interrumpida cuando un grito ahogó sus palabras.

No había sido necesario que miraran fuera del carruaje, James estaba dentro con Lily sobre sus hombros. La había tomado a la fuerza por atrás. La pelirroja había tratado de resistirse, pero no por nada James era el jugador de Quiddich más envidiado de todo Hogwarts, además de ser un as sobre la escoba, su fuerza también era muy superior a otros jugadores.

-Bájame intento de mago!-exclamaba Lily antes de que James la dejara dentro de carruaje-no vuelvas a hacer algo así!-gritó.

-O qué?!-preguntó James entrecerrando los ojos. Lupin quiso salir, pero no tuvo tiempo. El carruaje se había puesto en marcha. Sophie, que había tenido la misma idea, se lamentó por tener que aguantar a esos dos peleando todo el camino. _"Qué suerte que el pueblo esté al lado"_ pensó la castaña mirando por la ventana.

-O... o...-Lily intentaba soltar una frase lo suficientemente hiriente, pero al mismo tiempo suave. Claro, estaba molesta. Una novia no espera que el futuro esposo se ande haciendo el lindo a la hora del desayuno y menos si ella está presente.

James la miraba, pero al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no tenía nada que decir soltó una risotada. Lily se indignó aun más. Así que ese engreído, además de ser muy sinvergüenza encontraba todo eso gracioso.

-Genial!-ironizó Lily. Se puso con los brazos cruzados y miró hacia otro lado-Yo tengo que aguantar tu maldita galantería ¿verdad? Dime una cosa, Potter-el apellido del chico lo dijo con especial énfasis-tendré que ser una esposa modelo mientras tú vas por allí coqueteando con todo el vecindario?!

-No sé por qué-susurró Sophie tratando de encogerse en su asiento-pero todo esto me hace sentir terriblemente incómoda.

-No, claro que no!-respondió James notablemente entretenido-no pretendo que seas una esposa modelo.

Lupin sabía que las bromas, a su amigo, le iban a costar muy caro. Conocía lo suficiente a Lily como para saber que tenía bastante paciencia, pero en el momento en que la perdía era mejor desaparecer. Soportaba muchas cosas como prefecta, pero el minuto de la décima advertencia el estudiante en cuestión estaba más protegido junto al calamar gigante. Lo tenía muy claro, muchas veces había visto a Lily furiosa.

Sophie, que también sabía el terreno minado en el que James se estaba involucrando, sentía la extraña necesidad de sacar la cabeza por la ventana. Claro, que de haber podido, se hubiese tirado. Aquella discusión la incomodaba mucho, pues el tema del matrimonio tratado frente a Lupin le hacía sentir una extraña punzada de vergüenza. ¿Por qué? Ellos no estaban juntos, habían sido novios pero al parecer, y para desgracia de ambos, las cosas habían tenido un mal final sin vuelta atrás. Sí, le hubiese gustado llegar a ese punto... el matrimonio

-No le digas a nadie-susurró Remus alejándose levemente de la colorina-pero a mi todo esto me da miedo.

Lily se estaba poniendo roja. Quizá de ira o porque intentaba contener la respiración para no gritarle al chico de anteojos. James, mostrando su aventurado sentido del humor y la poca cordura, no alcanzaba a comprender que si apretaba un poco más a la ojiverdes lo podía lamentar mucho.

-Te has equivocado mucho James-dijo Lily en voz alta-no vaya a ser que esta vez sea la última que te perdone.

Al terminar de decir eso, el carruaje se detuvo. Habían llegado. Lily fue la primera en salir, pero no se detuvo a esperar al resto. Con paso apresurado se había ido hacia la primera tienda que había visto. James, que al parecer había notado su metedura de patas, se bajó de último, después de Lupin. Sophie, que no habías esperado más, se bajó y salió detrás de su amiga.

-No fue gracioso?-preguntó el pelinegro-No pensé que le iba a molestar tanto!

-Cornamenta, amigo-dijo Remus con paciencia-es chica. No importa que tan inteligente sea, ni lo linda que nos parezca. Es una mujer con todas sus letras, jamás las entenderemos. Aquella magia aun no se puede alcanzar. Es, cómo decirlo... desconocida para los hombres y tú, qué tienes más experiencias con ellas deberías saberlo!

-Claro que no!-exclamó James cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo-todas hacía lo que quería, a la hora que quería y donde quería. Por ejemplo, una vez, Balery...

-Gracias-interrumpió Remus-pero no quiero un detalle de lo que hiciste con Balery... aunque me lo puedo imaginar.

-No es lo que piensas-reprochó su amigo-eres un pervertido.

-De dónde habré sacado esas ideas ¿eh?...-miró de reojo a su amigo-Escucha, James. Sé que la quieres mucho, que la amas! Pero deber tener cuidado...

-Vaya...-dijo James haciéndose el sorprendido-deberías escribir un libro...-

-Quizá algún día lo haga, puede que en el momento en que tu sepas cuando mantener la boca cerrada y escuchar...

-Qué quieres decir?-preguntó James confundido.

-Acaso no sabes que cuando Lily Evans se queda callada por más de cinco segundos es porque su enojo está alcanzando el punto máximo?-James pareció pensarlo por un momento-pero claro-siguió Remus-hay vas tú y le lanzas una de tus bromas. No creo que le haya caído muy bien ¿eh?

-Sí...-James miró hacia la tienda donde Lily se había metido. Tenía que hablar con ella, nuevamente iba a tener que pedir disculpas, algo que le estaba comenzando a fastidiar. ¿A caso Lily lo encontraba todo malo? ¿Eso pasaría siempre?

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola mis queridos lectores! **

**Estoy emocionada, pues queda tan poco para el estreno de la quinta película de Harry Potter! Además, me muero de ganas de tener en mis manitos la séptima y última parte de la saga. Obviamente, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, por fin los misterios que durante tantos años nos rondaron tendrán una explicación. Saber que ocurrirá con Hermione y Ron! Si se quedan juntos o no? Si Harry sobrevive o muere... Si está Sirius realmente muerto... Es Snape realmente malo? Qué pasó con el Horrocrux? El relicario de Slytherin. ****Vuelve Harry a Hogwarts! ****Y muchas más...****Uff! Son tantas cosas que quiero saber! Es demasiada la incertidumbre!!...Pero no sé, da pena pensar que luego de aquella última página, de esa última palabra ("Cicatriz") ya no hay nada, si no... que la magia, de cierta forma, se guarda en una cajita que Rowling cerrará con un candado. Aunque, todas aquellas y aquellos que escribimos, tendremos la posibilidad de abrirlo nuevamente, con nuestra imaginación y las ganas de que la magia siempre esté con nosotros! **

**Uuff! Parece que me emocioné demasiado. Buenoo! Le digo que de aquí al último capítulo hay un trecho corto (quizá no tanto... xD) pero espero que disfruten este nuevo capi. **

**Nuevamente y nunca lo suficiente, agradezco a todos lo que dejaron un R.R. en el capítulo pasado!!!! Un gran beso para ustedes! **


	31. Crees que fui exagerada?

**Historia basada en los personajes de J.K.Rowling (algunos si son míos! Que orgullo)**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y uno: "****Crees que fui exagerada?"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Lily escuchó la puerta abrirse y se puso a mirar con aire interesante una curiosa taza de broma. No era su tienda favorita, pero era la primera que había visto; Zonko. Al parecer, la taza que mostraba un aspecto de lo más normal, le ponía al liquido que uno bebía un sabor amargo. _"Has que tus amigos vomiten del asco"_decía la inscripción.

-Podrías usarla con James-dijo Sophie al llegar junto a ella. Lily dejó la taza junto a las otras.

-Crees que fui exagerada?-preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Sophie lo pensó. Quizá podría habérselo tomado con un poco más de humor, después de todo, James lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar con la situación. Aunque tampoco podía culpar a Lily. Ella era su futura esposa, era obvio que sintiera celos cuando un montón de chicas se lanzaban sobre James.

-No, no lo creo-concluyó su amiga-James debe comprender que hay cosas con las que contigo no se puede bromear.

Lily la miró con incertidumbre. ¿Cosas que con ella no se puede bromear?. Quiso replicar, pero no tuvo ánimos. Se limitó a mirar a su amiga mientras esta, simulando que de verdad no sabía lo que había dicho, tomaba una nariz postiza que estornudó sonoramente. Lily se sintió terriblemente mal. Claro, James solo había estado bromeado y ella, por causa de sus estúpidos celos, había armado todo un problema. Sí, exageración, así se podía nombrar su actitud. Suspiró. Ella debería de saber ya que James era egocéntrico, pero sobre todo y más a un, un bromista con mayúscula. Lily dejó salir un gruñido débil que Sophie no alcanzó a oír gracias a que su pequeña nariz falsa no paraba de estornudar.

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Annie-dijo Lily quitándole a Sophie su juguete.

-Ey!-reclamó la castaña-la voy a comprar!

o.o.o.o

-No me mires de esa forma, no vas a lograr nada!

Annie entrecerró los ojos. Sirius la observó asustado. Se alejó un poco de ella, pero sin soltar su mano. Sabía que si lo hacía, la rubia en esos momentos, se abalanzaría sobre él.

-Vamos, Meg! Solo te hice un favor. Deberías agradecérmelo! Te he evitado tener que aguantar a ese bravucón todo el día. En serio, he escuchado que es un tipo molesto. Además, obviamente lo único que quería era...-pero se calló. Miró durante un leve momento el cuerpo de Meg. Annie, adivinando lo que el chico estaba pensando, abrió indignada los ojos. Quería defenderse, replicar. Gritar!, pero no podía. Sirius aun no le devolvía su voz.-No lo dije, así que no te molestes es matarme con la mirada.

Annie tiró de su mano tratando de soltarse del chico, pero Sirius era mucho más fuerte. Annie no logró librarse de Sirius.

-Sé que si te sueltas, estaré en peligro. James no está por aquí para intervenir a mi favor, Remus, aunque te habría encontrado la razón, no permitiría que me hechizaras y Peter... bueno, probablemente Peter sería demasiado cobarde y ya abría salido corriendo. No creas que soy tan estúpido como para no saber que aunque eres la niña con pensamientos más buenos de la escuela no serías capaz de quitarme los ojos con tu varita por lo que acabo de hacer.

La chica asistió con la cabeza. La verdad era que no lo haría, pero por una vez, quiso que Sirius pensara que estaba realmente molesta y que por eso, era capaz de utilizar toda su magia.

-El que seas una bruja de familia de magia blanca no quiere decir que dentro de ti no pueda existir el rencor o la venganza ¿verdad?-Sirius hablaba cuidadosamente. Annie se preguntó que era lo que el mago se estaba proponiendo. Algo estaba tramando Sirius, ella lo sabía. Lo podía intuir. Sirius hablaba demasiado calculadoramente-claro, probablemente te crían para que puedas usar tus poderes de forma que "traigas paz y amor"-a la chica no se le pasó por alto el tono que había utilizado su amigo. ¿Era irónico?. Annie alzó una ceja, pero Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado poniendo su cara más triste y arrepentida-... justo aquellos valores que gente como mi familia pasa por alto. Supongo que ahora me detestas más por corromper tu "naturaleza" ¿no?. Soy un idiota...-terminó en voz baja, pero Annie lo escuchó. Justo con él quería.

Annie lo comprendió. Soltó un resoplido y caminó aun más rápido aunque seguía de la mano de Sirius. El chico sonrió cuando ella no lo veía, pero apresuró el paso hasta llegar junto a ella volviendo a poner cara de cordero degollado. Annie lo miró y se detestó. Ahora se sentía mal por querer gritarle a Sirius. Que mal! Sirius había conseguido lo que quería! Que ella se sintiera mal para que no le regañara. "Sirius, eres un manipulador" pensó Annie a regañadientes.

-Lo conseguí?-preguntó el chico poniendo en su rostro una resplandeciente sonrisa. Annie sintió tanto alivio cuando vio ese gesto que comenzó a reír. No se podía controlar. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts hacia dos semanas que Sirius se había comportado de una forma tan extraña y perturbable que aquella sonrisa que le dedicó la hizo respirar tranquila.

El volvía a ser, al menos durante ese momento, el chico del cual ella se había enamorado. Ese rebelde amigo de las bromas. Ese chico alegre que siempre sonreía aunque hubiese tenido un mal día. Era aquel Sirius Black el que ella tanto anhelaba y que tanto deseaba le sonriera al pasar por los pasillos. Claro, el chico que había actuado de forma extraña las últimas dos semanas la desconcertaba, pero también lo adoraba, pero en el grado de daño... El Sirius alegre era el que menos la hería.

Sirius no entendía por qué se reía. ¿Acaso había dicho algo muy chistoso?... Pero por más que tratara de molestarse no lo logró. A lo más puso una extraña mueca que pretendía ser enojo en su rostro, algo que lo único que logró fue incrementar la insonoras carcajadas de Annie. Al final se tuvo que resignar, para él también caer en las risas inexplicables de la chica. Ambos, importándoles poco lo que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor pudiesen pensar, se detuvieron en medio de la repleta calle principal de Hogsmeade riendo quien sabe por qué.

o.o.o.o

-Aun no puedo creer que Lily se haya molestado por una idiotez como esa!-exclamó James de repente.

Lupin, que había alzado su vaso lleno de cerveza de manteca, la bajó sin dar un sorbo para escuchar por décima vez los reclamos de su amigo. Posó sus ojos en la puerta, con la esperanza de que Sirius apareciera por allí. El animago perro era mucho mejor que él en eso de escuchar más de dos veces la misma historia. Sirius, luego del primer relato, pretendería escuchar y se limitaría a asistir con la cabeza y a poner cara de interés. De vez en cuando, escucharía una frase y lo interrogaría con respecto a eso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la estaría mirando a las chicas que entraban y salían. Lupin, en cambio, simplemente no podía. Era tan comprensivo que no podía dejar a James hablando solo.

-Sabes-seguía James sin darse cuenta la cara de sufrimiento de ponía Remus-Lily debería ser un poco más como el resto de las chicas.

-Escucha James-"Por novena vez en menos de dos horas" pensó Lupin-Lily no es ni nunca será como las otras. Ella es... distinta. Además, tu mismo has admitido que es eso precisamente lo que te gusta de ella, que no sea como las otras.

-Lo sé-se lamentó James sosteniendo su cerveza de manteca-pero... a veces no la entiendo.

-No me digas que ahora que has conseguido estar con la chica que siempre te ha gustado, te arrepientes!

-Claro que no!-vociferó James exasperado. El local completo se quedó en silencio ante el grito. Lupin aprovechó ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para beber de su vaso-Qué miras?!-escuchó que decía su amigo a un chico de la otra mesa.

-Cornamenta-intervino Lupin. El chico se giró medio pálido. James se sintió levemente satisfecho. Al menos había servido para desahogarse-William no tiene la culpa de que Lily se haya molestado.

-Lo sé-sonrió James-Pero eso me hace sentir mejor.

-James, Lily a soportado demasiadas cosas tuyas. Te perdonó la mentira de tu supuesto accidente mortal ¿recuerdas?.

-Lo único mortal fue la mirada y furia de Lily.

-También, en primero tuvo que aguantar que tiraras de su cabellos en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-No podía resistirme! Lo tiene demasiado largo y se sentaba delante de mí!

-En segundo, si mal no recuerdo, la encerraste en uno de los camarines.

-No la encerré por nada! Ella me había estado siguiendo.

-Porque habías escondido su bolso!

-Fue idea de Canuto.

-Además tuvo que soportar tus constantes bromas. Sustancias verdes sobre ella, cosas extrañas en su plato de la cena. Serpientes, que poco de inofensivas tenían, saliendo por su mochila y más bromas que por ser tantas no recuerdos.

-Ya dije que Canuto es una mala influencia?

-En tercero, cuando te diste cuenta de que era una chica y que no andaba por Hogwarts con pantalones igual que tú, aparecías detrás de las estatuas y las armaduras para asustarla y ver si se caía. ¿Quieres que te recuerde para qué?

-Siempre fui un niño muy respetuoso, eso es lo único que tengo que decir a mi favor.

-Pues yo no lo creo. Querías que se cayera para ver si su falda se subía.

-No sabes lo manipulador que Peter puede llegar a ser...

-Luego, en cuarto año no la dejabas tranquila pidiéndole que saliera contigo. Incluso creo una vez le pediste que te acompañara a una matanza de muggles que los padres de Sirius estaban organizando.

-No sabía que ella se iba a enfurecer tanto!

-En quinto, Lily casi queda sin voz de tanto gritarte. Nunca la había visto tan enfurecida. Cualquiera pensaría que madurarías después de dos años, pero nuevamente la encerraste dentro de los camarines, el problema es que fue contigo adentro.

-Solo quería platicar.

-Fue ese mismo año en el que descubriste como entrar en su cuarto? Así, ya recuerdo. Fue ese año porque Lily estuvo dos semanas con un gorro por tu culpa. Fuiste tú o Sirius el qué, obviamente por equivocación, cambió su shampoo por pegamento extra fuerte?

-La verdad, esa ves si que yo no tuve nada que ver. Era para Sophie, quien iba a decir que canuto se iba a confundir?.

-Es curioso, estabas muerto de ganas de salir con ella, pero aun así te las ingeniabas para que ella te gritara cada vez más fuerte.

-Era la única forma que tenía de que ella me hablara-sonrió James recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Si pasamos al siguiente año, en sexto se te ocurrió la maravilloso idea de hechizarla para que no pudiese decir más palabra que "Amo a James Potter" cada vez que un profesor le hacía una pregunta. La profesora McGonagall quedó tan sorprendida luego de interrogarla sobre la transformación de su puerco espín que tuvo que suspender el resto de la clase para mantener una seria conversación con ella.

-Yo no hice nada! No me puedes culpar de lo que ella anda ventilando por allí.

-Y ahora, en séptimo, que por fin estás con ella, y sin que ninguno de nosotros entienda por qué ella nunca se enojó lo suficiente contigo por todas tus bromas, pretendes estar molesto por su reacción?

James pareció pensarlo durante un momento. Sabía que la respuesta que deseaba dar iba a sacar de sus casillas a Remus. Lupin siempre había cuidado a Lily, desde que se habían hecho amigos en primer año que Remus era el que mejor la comprendía. ¿La conocía tanto como James creía?.

-No-concluyó James-supongo que no puedo pretender estar molesto por su reacción...

-Bien!-sonrió Lupin contento de que James al fin comprendiera.

-Ni siquiera un poquito?

-No, cornamenta. Ni siquiera un poquito.

o.o.o.o

-Vamos a las tres escobas?

-Mmm... no, puede que James esté allí.

Sophie se tragó la queja. Observó a su alrededor. Habían estado buscando a Annie pero no la habían encontrado. Al final, pensando que seguramente estaría demasiado entretenida con Amos, decidieron dejarla tranquila, aunque no se salvaría de un torturador interrogatorio cuando, aquella noche, la vieran en la cena.

-Quieres ir a comprar barras de chocolate?

-No, quizá James esté allí.

-Pero no estaba en las tres escobas?

-No lo sé...

-Entonces?... nos quedaremos aquí sentadas hasta que adivines donde esta tu novio e ir donde no esta para que sigas pensando en él?

-No, simplemente...-Lily no supo que decir. La verdad era que esa era su idea, pero si Sophie lo decía de esa forma sonaba bastante estúpida.

-Lily!-El tono de voz de Sophie era sermón puro-No puedes enojarte por una par de bromas!-soltó sin poder evitarlo. No podía creer que tuviesen que estar sentadas en una banca mientras todo el colegio se divertía recorriendo las calles del pueblo.

-Un par de bromas?!-preguntó Lily casi indignada-Sophie, James se ha reído en mi cara. Estaba coqueteando con esas chicas y más encima, no es capaz de tomar en serio lo que le digo! Tu crees que son solo un par de palabras chistosas?!

-Si!-respondió Sophie. La mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja se clavó en sus pardos ojos-Amiga, conoces a James. Sabes que no lo decía en serio!

-Yo no tengo la seguridad de nada!

-A no?! Entonces como es que te vas a casar con él? Disculpa, pero no puedo entender que te vayas a comprometer para toda la vida con un hombre al que, según lo que me estás diciendo, no comprendes su forma de actuar.

-No es eso...!-intentó explicar Lily, pero Sophie no la dejó continuar.

-Pero, ya que tocas el temas-continuó la castaña-aprovecharé que estamos sentaditas aburridas para poder preguntarte todas las dudas que tengo respecto a tu compromiso. Tu sabes que soy la más feliz con esto del matrimonio, pero... Lily, James se ha pasado, desde primero, haciéndote la vida casi imposible, para no decir completamente.

-Pues...-nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

-Sabes? Recuerdo cuando James casi te deja calva en primer año. Aunque fue tu culpa, siempre te sentabas delante de él.

-Se encargaba de que todos los puestos se ocuparan, menos el que quedaba en su frente.

-En segundo, pasaste casi medio día encerrada en un camarín porque a tu chico se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de...

-Sophie, no es...-pero le era imposible continuar. Su amiga había alzado la voz.

-También transformó, según él sin querer, a tu lechuza, mercurio, en un ratón. Luego, no lo pudimos atrapar. Corría tan rápido que solo el gato de Alice lo pudo agarrar, pero no precisamente con una patita.

-No es necesario que me recuerdes que el señor Neko se comió a Mercurio.

-Y esa vez que le prendió fuego a tu tarea de transformaciones? O cuando hizo que ese chico de Hufflepuff vomitara en tu falda? Fue el mismo año en que cambió la contraseña del baño de los prefectos sin que ningún profesor supiera cómo y te echara la culpa?... así, ya lo recuerdo. También intentó que Filch te atrapara fuera de la cama?

-Sí, lo intento... Sophie, no sé a donde quieres llegar?

-Recuerdas esa vez que pretendía que salieras con él y te regaló una rosa a la cual resultaste ser alérgica. Algo que él sabía, pues la etiqueta decía que todas las coloridas reaccionarían negativamente al contacto con esa rosa?. Hasta hoy niega haber leído la información.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estuve en enfermería durante dos semanas!

-Una día, te empapó de agua. Otro de barro y al siguiente de sangre de dragón. Cuando se enteró de que eras prefecta se las ingeniaba para que no pudieses hacer tu trabajo. Ibas tarde a un examen, te retenía. Necesitabas ir al baño, lo impedía. Estabas cansada y con ganas de dormir, literalmente te pegaba al piso de la sala común. Tenías hambre, pues agarraba toda la comida a su alcance para que tu no pudieses comerla... Después de todo eso y un montón de cosas que no he mencionado, porque nadie tiene tan buena cabeza para recordarlas todas, tu te vas a casar con él?!

-PUES POR QUÉ LO AMO!-gritó Lily perdiendo la paciencia-Porque aunque tú no lo sepas, él siempre... a pesar de todo lo malo que me has dicho, estuvo cuando yo necesitaba a alguien al lado. Era el único que lograba sacar una sonrisa cuando estaba triste. Él hacía que una mala nota en defensa contra las artes oscuras se transformara en algo sin importancia. Porque sabía, con una simple mirada que yo necesitaba de un abrazo o que, sencillamente, quería que me acompañara en silencio. No entiendes por qué me enamoré de alguien que pasaba la mitad del día intentando hacer que me castigaran, pero yo sí... Quizá es difícil de entender, después de todo hizo de mis seis primeros años un caldero lleno de...-Lily buscaba una palabra que pudiese definir lo vivido durante ese tiempo-algo desagradable, pero en el fondo... era la única forma que él tenía de acercarse a mi-aquello último lo dijo más para sí misma, que para su amiga. Era como si recién hubiese notado el significado de todos esos años. De cada palabra, de cada mirada... de cada broma.

Sophie sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. Al fin lo había comprendido. Lily ya no dudaría más. Sophie por un momento tuvo miedo de que su plan no resultara, de que Lily pensara que al fin y al cabo, James no era más que un idiota con traje de mago, pero por suerte la pelirroja, por primera vez en su vida, había puesto en primer lugar sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé amiga. Se siempre lo has perdonado por que le quieres mucho-dijo Sophie separándose-La verdad, tienes una paciencia tremenda. Solo tu puedes perdonar tanto. Pero entiende que James es tu bromista redomado y que te adora más que ningún otra persona. Incluso más que a Sirius!

Lily rió. Sí, lo sabía. Por eso se iba a casar con él, por eso iba a dejar de lado sus miedos...

-Sabes?-continuó Sophie-lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es ir con él. Les quedan tan pocos meses para la boda... Y de ahí en adelante... "Hasta que la muerte los separe".

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe-repitió Lily sonriendo.

o.o.o.o

-Está todo listo?

-Sí, Narcisa está esperando que le den la señal.

-Muy bien. Todos tienen que recordar a la perfección el plan-miró a su alrededor buscando algo. Al no encontrarlo, frunció el entrecejo-dónde está Severus?

-Ya está esperando a que salga esa maldita sangre sucia. Además, mandó a Rodolphus a vigilar al idiota de mi primo. Dijo que no quería que apareciera y pudiese arruinar los planes. Ese Snape se cree muy brillante. A mi no me parece...

-Está bien-Interrumpió Lucius Malfoy- Quizá sea bueno que alguien se ocupe del estúpido de Sirius Black mientras nosotros atrapamos a la "señorita Lily Evans" para mi Lord y de paso, a esa tonta de Sophie. Robert está vigilando a Potter y Lupin?

-Si, Malfoy. En las tres escobas. Cuando le avisen sale para tomar a Sophie Langford-La chica hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual observó como, no muy lejos de allí, uno de sus compañeros vigilaba la entrada de las tres escobas-La verdad, esto está resultando más fácil de lo planeado.

-Así es Bellatrix. Quien iba a imaginar que el sin cerebro de Potter elegiría un día tan inadecuado para él y pelearse con su novia?

**o.o.o.o**

**Otra semana, otro capítulo! **

**Ahora que ando con un poquito más de tiempo:**

**Agradezco mucho a todos los que leen este fic, sobre todo a las chicas lindas que dejan su R.R para expresarme la opinión y las dudas que van surgiendo. Saben que aprecio mucho los aportes, así que sigan escribiendo!! **

**Especiales(RR del capítulo pasado)**

**Clau Malfoy! Cami! Rai-Potter! A mi hermanita Rizel! CataelBereth! Desiré! (Creo que me has escrito desde hace demasiado tiempo y jamás te he dejado una agradecimiento como la gente!!)! Luna712!... y a las demás chicas que me escriben de vez en cuando pidiendo disculpas por no poder leer tan seguido: ) De todo corazón, muchas gracias!**


	32. Ella no es mi Lily!

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nacer Por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo Treinta y dos: "****Ella no es mí Lily!"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-No me vas a hablar?!

Annie había reído las tres primeras veces que Sirius había dicho aquello, pero con la cuarta y la quinta en una hora, lo único que provocaba aquel chiste eran las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con su bolsa llena de bombones.

-Debo suponer, por tu mirada, que mi broma ya no te hace gracia ¿verdad?-preguntó mirándola de reojos. Annie asistió con la cabeza-y por qué no me lo dices a la cara?!

Una carcajada de Sirius, que terminó bruscamente cuando sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza. Annie sonrió inocentemente, imitando a Sirius cuando hacía algo malo. El chico alzó una ceja.

-Al fin y al cabo, eres igual de malvadas que el resto de las chicas-dijo Sirius avanzando. Sacó de su bolsa un paquete de brujas fritas y lo abrió. Annie, que no había entendido las palabras del pelinegro, llegó a su lado tomándolo de la manga para que este la mirase. Lo interrogó con la mirada. _"a qué te refieres?"_

-Lo que quiero decir, es que haces lo mismo que haría otra chica.

"_Tu crees que otra chica estaría caminando tranquilamente a tu lado luego de dejarla muda?"_ pensó Annie. Sirius, que la observaba mientras comía sus brujas fritas rió ante la expresión de recelo. Pasó una mano por el hombro de ella.

"_Al menos no podrá hacer preguntas, ni yo tendré que meter la pata diciendo alguna idiotez"_ razonó en su mente Sirius. Ante tal gesto sorpresivo, Annie se sonrojo débilmente, pero no puso resistencia. Era un abrazo de amigos¿no?. ¿Acaso Remus no hacía lo mismo¿Acaso no se tomaban la mano? Y eso... no significaba nada más que una hermosa representación física del cariño que se tenían...

-Qué tienes?-preguntó Sirius zarandeándola levemente-Ahh... verdad, no puedes hablar-terminó con un aire casual.

Annie le pisó el pie como queja ante las constantes bromas del muchacho.

-Qué?

La rubia, por medio de gestos, intentó hacerle entender que, por favor, le de volviese la voz. Sirius había captado el mensaje muy rápido, pero le hacía bastante gracia los gestos que la chica hacía. Apuntaba hacia su varita, luego su garganta y movía los labios... los labios...

-Los mismos de Annie?-dijo Sirius ya no prestando atención a las manos de la chica. Tenía la vista pegada a los labios de la rubia y no despegaba los ojos. Annie se comenzó a sentir terriblemente nerviosa. Aquella forma en que él la contemplaba, cómo si la fuese a...

La respiración de Annie se fue agitando a medida que Sirius se acercaba hacia ella. No fue conciente de que estaban en medio de una calle, llena de magos y un montón de chicas que se habían detenido para observar la escena. Ni Annie, que comenzaba a sentir aquel impulso de salir corriendo, se dio cuenta del mirar asesino de unas cuantas. Solo importaban ellos dos, aquel mundo que los rodeaba, esa magia que Sirius no lograba entender del todo y es que, por primera vez, deseaba verdaderamente tocar los labios de una mujer. Deseaba, más que besarlos, saborearlos. Le parecían dulces...

Pero cuando estaba apunto de besarla, Annie había reaccionado y metido en su boca una de las brujas fritas. Sirius, que ante aquel repentino movimiento, se había alegado un par de centímetros. Se sorprendió por el efecto que los labios de la rubia le provocaron.

-No debiste hacer eso...-susurró. Annie quiso preguntar que para quien de los dos era el mensaje. Para ella, por meter la bruja frita entremedio, o para él, por intentar besarla.

Annie masticó la pequeña, pero crujiente masa frita, mientras tiritaban sus piernas. Sirius Black había estado a punto de besarla... ¿Por qué lo había detenido¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta como para evitarlo?.

-Yo...-intentó disculparse Sirius, pero frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó a Annie nuevamente, pero esta vez no eran sus labios lo que aquellos dos ojos grises observaban con total atención, si no el color de la iris de Annie-Demonios!-exclamó.

Annie preguntó qué era lo que ocurría, pero de sus labios no salió más que un silencio estúpido.

-Te estás trasformando!-susurró Sirius antes de cubrirla con su propia chaqueta.

o.o.o.o

Lily se levantó del banco sintiendo como un peso dentro de ella se alivianaba. Claro, el enojo con James había pasado y ahora sentía que todo era nuevamente hermoso. Estaba próxima a casarse y deseaba arreglar las cosas con su novio lo antes posible. Miró el anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda y sonrió. Lo acarició con dulzura...

-Y bueno?-preguntó Sophie mirando atentamente a su amiga-irás a hablar con James?

-Sí-respondió Lily con un suspiro-Crees que esté en las tres escobas?

-Si mal no recuerdo-dijo la castaña poniendo un falso rostro de pensativa-era el lugar donde siempre los encontrábamos. Cuando tu querías gritarle por alguna broma.

Lily asistió con la cabeza al tiempo que reía. Lo recordaba muy bien. La broma mañanera en cada excursión a Hogsmeade siempre terminaba con ella gritando a James en medio de las tres escobas. Los pensamientos sobre la forma en que el año anterior había gritado a James antes de lanzarle un jarro de cerveza de manteca fueron interrumpidos por el roce de algo extraño. Creyó ver el destello de una pequeña luz junto a ella, pero al alzar la vista de su anillo no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Pensó que solo se trataba de un juego de su imaginación.

La pelirroja le indicó con una mano a su amiga para que fuese con ella. Sabía que si James estaba en la taberna no estaría solo y que cierto chico de ojos dorados estaría con él bebiendo una cerveza de manteca.

-Vamos?-le preguntó al notar que Sophie no se movía. Pero la chica, y para sorpresa de Lily, negó con la cabeza. Seguía sentada pero a diferencia de hace tan solo unos segundos, con mirar ausente-Estás bien?

Sophie no respondió inmediatamente. Finalmente, cuando Lily comenzaba a asustarse por un pequeño fulgor rojo que le pareció ver en sus ojos, le habló con una voz que a la pelirroja le pareció sin emoción, si no indiferente... o más bien, ausente.

-No, ve tú-respondió. Lily estaba a punto de replicar cuando la castaña se levantó. Caminó en dirección contraría a la de Lily mezclándose con el resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban en a calle.

-Sophie!!-gritó la pelirroja con un muy mal presentimiento, sobre todo por el destello que ella había sentido.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior preocupada. ¿Por qué de un momento para otro su amiga había cambiado su semblante alegre y risueño de siempre por aquel tan impasible y frío¿Tendría algo que ver con...?. Lily no supo que hacer, quizá había dicho algo que había molestado a su amiga, pero aun así Sophie no reaccionaría de esa forma. La castaña solía decirle las cosas, además... ¿Qué podría haber dicho Lily para provocar aquello? No, era otra cosa lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de ir donde James, pero sentía más preocupación por su amiga, así que, sin pensar en que aquello era un trampa, siguió a Sophie a través de la multitud.

No muy lejos de allí y con una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro, Lucius Malfoy asistió con la cabeza dando la señal a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba un poco más allá que la siguió muy de cerca. Era el momento de actuar.

Lily le siguió teniendo un mal presentimiento. Le gritaba, pero lo único que conseguía era que Sophie comenzara a avanzar mucho más rápido. No supo si era porque tenía muy mala suerte o porque se habían puesto de acuerdo pero todos se cruzaban en su camino. No lograba dar más de tres pasos sin chocar con alguien. Volvió a gritar. Sophie se giró y la observó. Lily creyó que por fin se detendría, pero se había equivocado. La castaña, que seguía con una expresión vacía, comenzó a correr.

Malfoy, que había seguido la escena sonrió con maldad. Le hizo una seña a la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la calle. La mujer rubia asistió con la cabeza y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Sacó una botella, la destapó. Observó a todos lados y luego desapareció.

-Ahora tiene que actuar Adolf-informó Bellatrix que se había arrodillado junto a él. Miró como una pelirroja aparecía en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes había desaparecido Narcisa Black.

-Lily Black-ironizó Malfoy-está lista-Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Narcisa, con el físico de Lily se fue con paso apresurado hasta las tres escobas.

Al pasar por fuera de la casa de los espejos mágicos se observó en uno de ellos. La imagen que se le devolvió le provocó asco. Era Lily Evans, la chica que ella más despreciaba. Una asquerosa sangre impura y ahora, ella tenía que hacerse pasar por ella. Notó que los ojos de ella, a diferencia de los de Lily, tenían un matiz frío. Intentó cambiarlos y poner una mirada más calida, pero no pudo. Era repulsivo. Sonrió, eso si lo pudo hacer, pero aun así, sus ojos seguían siendo insensibles.

Entró en la taberna y divisó con la mirada a Robert. El chico rubio le indicó con la cabeza una mesa de más allá. Sentados cerca de una de las ventanas y con cervezas de manteca en la mano, estaba James y Remus. Se arregló un poco el largo pelo pelirrojo y se acercó.

-Buenas-dijo. James alzó la vista al instante. No había esperado que Lily apareciera. Se fijó en la expresión de sus ojos y creyó que Lily aun estaba molesta.

-Lily...-dijo, pero se sorprendió cuando esta lo hizo callar con la mano. Remus frunció el entrecejo interrogando con la mirada a su amigo. Narcisa se sentó junto a James.

-No importa-dijo con una voz extraña-Te perdono

-Me...perdonas?-preguntó confundido.

-No era eso lo que me ibas a decir?-preguntó Narcisa cerrando los ojos con paciencia. Detestaba a Potter, abominaba al sangre mestiza de Lupin y odiaba a Lily Evans-No me ibas a pedir disculpa por ser un idiota?

James estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que responder. Remus había cambiado su rostro de pregunta por uno de incredulidad. Era posible que Lily estuviese molesta ¿Pero por qué actuaba de esa forma?

Muy cerca de la mesa donde los tres estaban ubicados, Robert Rigby carraspeó en señal de advertencia. Narcisa miró de reojos y furiosa ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que tenía que estar suplantando a la gryffindor más asquerosa de todas¿Por qué no Bellatrix o Andrómeda?.

-Todo esta bien Lily?-preguntó Remus con cautela. Narcisa estuvo a punto de responder mordazmente, pero se contuvo. Respiró hondo y dibujó una sonrisa, aunque a Remus y a James no se les escapó que de verdadera tenía lo mismo que la amabilidad de Snape.

-Claro que si, Lupin!-dijo con una voz aguda que pretendía ser alegre. Remus y James se miraron confusos. ¿Qué significaba ese tono?. Sólo lo habían escuchado una vez, y en aquel momento Lily estaba a punto de caer de su escoba voladora la primera clase de vuelo.

Narcisa, asustada porque había notado que su actuación era desastrosa, tomó la mano de James con fuerza. El chico de anteojos sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba. No era aquella la mano donde Lily usaba el anillo de compromiso¿Por qué no estaba en su dedo¿Acaso se lo había quitado?. Lupin, siguiendo la mirada de su amigo, también se sorprendió ¿Estaba Lily tan molesta como para quitarse su anillo? Según lo que le había contado Annie, no se lo quitaba ni para dormir.

James se fijó en el rostro de la pelirroja que estaba junto a ella y solo le bastó un par de segundos para entender... Quitó su mano con brusquedad de Narcisa.

-Y dime, Lily!-dijo James tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla-Le dejaste flores a Annie? Recuerdo que dijiste que querías ir a visitarla al cementerio.

-Emm...-dijo Narcisa-Sí, sí... Yo, fui y le dejé un gran ramo de Petunias.

-Y donde está tu anillo?-Preguntó dejando con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa-Por qué te lo quitaste?

-Anillo?!

-Y el colgante? El que Sophie y tú usan.

-Yo...-Narcisa no supo que decir. ¿Anillo¿Colgante?. Lupin y James seguían esperando una respuesta-Olvidé ponérmelos.

-Ya veo...-dijo James aunque con un dejo de temible triunfo-y... Qué tal las cosas con Megaera?

-Bien, todo bien-Tenía miedo de dar respuestas más completas. Sabía que había metido la pata en algo y estaba más que segura que se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lo normal.

-Ya te acomodas a la chica nueva, entonces?-preguntó James con una voz fría.

-Claro...-dijo.

-Levántate!-susurró la voz de James cargada de ira-Ahora!

-Pero...-intentó defenderse Narcisa. James se levantó y tomó la silla donde la chica estaba sentada, la tiró hacia atrás haciendo que Narcisa casi cayera. La pelirroja falsa, se alzo indignada y dispuesta a sacar la varita. Sonrió al ver como la puerta de la taberna se cerraba. Había visto salir a Robert, que de seguro iría en busca de ayuda. Esa era su misión. Si algo se salía de los márgenes, él debía dar aviso. James y Remus no saldrían ilesos de esa.

-Será mejor que hagas caso-dijo calmadamente Remus. A James le exasperó la actitud de el castaño. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

James no pudo controlar su furia. Tomó a Narcisa por el brazo con más fuerza de la qué el jamás había utilizado con una mujer y la llevó fuera de las tres escobas. Caminó con ella, dando grandes pasos, hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de los alumnos que se paseaban vitrineando por la calle. Remus, que los seguía, aferraba su varita dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

James tiró a la falsa Lily contra una pared. Narcisa cayó al suelo, no sin antes golpearse fuertemente en una mano. Observó los ojos de James y sintió miedo, por primera vez en su vida, por su bienestar físico. Aquella expresión, aquellos ojos... James estaba conteniendo sus ganas de golpearla con sus propias manos.

-Quien mierda eres?!-gritó. Narcisa intentó levantarse, pero James volvía a tomarla, salvo que esta vez no era del brazo, si no del cuello-Responde!

Remus, que contemplaba aquella escena, se adelantó. Tomó a James para que soltara a Narcisa. La chica cayó nuevamente al piso, pero su cara de desprecio se hizo aun más intensa aunque los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía humillada. _"Ese asqueroso traidor a la sangre... me las va a pagar"_ pensó apretando los dientes con ira.

-Quien eres?-dijo, esta vez, Remus. Los ojos de Narcisa pasaron de uno a otro, pero no dijo palabra. Estaba jugando contra su suerte, James, en cualquier momento volvería a perder el control y esta vez, Remus no podría ayudarla.

"_Pase lo que pase, tú no puedes decir tu identidad. Aunque te estén torturando, aunque vayas a perder tu asquerosa vida, jamás dirás quien eres ¿Escuchaste?" _

Las palabras de Malfoy resonaban en su cabeza. No podía decirle. Si Lucius se enteraba, era capaz de matarla él mismo. No tenía escapatoria. De una u otra forma, ella terminaría mal.

o.o.o.o

-Sophie!!-volvió a gritar la pelirroja. Se puso de punta de pies para divisar a la castaña. La vio. Estaba doblando una esquina-Adónde va? Está saliendo del pueblo!-exclamó poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

Chocó un par de veces, pero se disculpó con rapidez. Sophie avanzaba a una velocidad impresionante. Finalmente, cuando Lily comenzaba a perder el aire y le dolía un costado de su estómago, llegó a un paisaje limpio de vegetación. No habían árboles, ni flores, solo un desolado circulo con tierra. Sophie se había detenido en el centro y se mantenía de espaldas a la pelirroja. Lily, con la respiración agitada, se detuvo un poco antes de ella.

-Sophie?-preguntó con cautela-está todo... Dios!!

Sophie había caído al suelo, como si se hubiese desmayado. Lily corrió hasta arrodillarse a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Sophie!! Sophie!!-decía al tiempo que golpeaba las mejillas de la chica.

No escuchó, como un grupo de magos se agrupaba detrás de ella.

-SOPHIE!

o.o.o.o

Narcisa se mordió el labio luego de la cachetada que James le había plantado. Ni siquiera tocó la parte adolorida. Malfoy le había enseñado que jamás debía mostrar señales de dolor. Nunca tenía que hacer que su contrincante se detuviese por piedad... _"Sería una humillación"._

"_Pero más humillada no puedo estar"_ pensó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

-Dónde está Lily?!-preguntó James que tenía su varita en la mano. Remus intentaba calmarle, pero se le estaba transformando en una tarea casi imposible. James tenía considerable fuerza y lograba zafarse de Lupin con mucha facilidad.

-James, no vas a lograr nada...-intentó decir Remus, pero James no le prestaba atención.

Ante un movimiento brusco, tomó a Narcisa del pelo. Un grito perforó los oídos de todos, era desgarrador.

-JAMES!-gritó Remus. La cara del chico de anteojos se contraía ante la ira. Quería golpearla, matarla... Remus pareció entender lo que el chico estaba pensando, porque tomó su varita comprendiendo que no había otra solución-Suéltala!-dijo apuntándolo con la varita.

-Ella no es mí Lily!-dijo James.

-Lo sé, pero si quieres saber donde está, tienes que dejar de golpearla!-gritó Remus indicándole con la varita de que soltara a la sollozante chica.

James, que había bajado la vista, se consternó ante la visión. Era como estuviese golpeando a la mujer que amaba. La soltó rápidamente. Narcisa quedó en el suelo tapando su rostro con las manos.

-Cálmate!-exigió Remus. Pero la dirección de su varita había cambiado. En lugar de apuntar a James, apuntaban a la falsa pelirroja.

Narcisa no supo que era peor. Que Potter la golpeara sintiéndose ella indefensa, incapaz de tomar la varita o que Lupin la defendiera.

-Quien eres?-preguntó el licántropo. Narcisa alzó la cara con una renovada decisión. Si Malfoy se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo... No quería ni pensarlo.

-De mi no lograras ninguna respuesta...-dijo apretando los labios-Pero lo que sí te voy a decir, es que se vayan despidiendo de las asquerosas sangre sucias que tienen como novias.

-Qué?!-exclamó Remus deteniendo a James que pretendía abalanzarse contra la chica.

Narcisa dejó salir una risa muy característica de ella, cruel y fría. Sin emoción... completamente burlesca.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que Lily Evans ya está en manos del señor de las tinieblas y que Sophie la entregó a él.

-Narcisa...-dijo Remus. La mirada y la respiración de la chica afirmaron que Remus estaba en lo correcto. Narcisa Black era la falsa Lily Evans.

o.o.o.o

Quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza de la muchacha solo para poder encontrarse con el rostro que más adoraba, el de Annie. Su largo cabello negro y los ojos azules le parecían encantadores ante la luz del sol.

-Alguien puede venir-dijo Sirius corriendo el rostro. Si se había embelesado con los labios de Meagera¿Qué podía ocurrir si miraba por un par de segundos más el rostro de mejillas sonrojas de Annie?.

Annie intentó dejar salir un sonido, pero nada. Seguía siendo una muda por culpa de Black. Sirius la guió hasta la casa de los gritos. AL ver que un poco más allá, pero lejos, un grupo de gente se agrupaba se apresuró. La ayudó a entrar y la guió por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones que siempre ocupaba cuando tenía excursión de luna llena.

Estaba punto de dejarla en la habitación para asegurarse de que el pasadizo que los podría llevar de vuelta a Hogwarts estaba completamente seguro, cuando una mano lo detuvo. Se giró y vio la cara de anhelo de Annie.

-Debió de ser la bruja frita...-dijo Sirius indicándole que se sentara en una destartalada cama-Creo que tienes una reacción alérgica a las papas. Pasó lo mismo con el puré ¿recuerdas?-Annie asistió con la cabeza-Quédate aquí un momento, iré a cerciorarme de que es seguro volver ¿si?.

Annie negó con la cabeza tomándolo una vez más.

-No te preocupes, vendré enseguida. Nadie entra en esta casa. Creen que está embrujada!

Annie se indicó la garganta con desesperación. Quería que le devolviera su voz. Sirius sabía que había llegado el momento de deshacer el hechizo, pero le parecía que todo era mucho más fácil con ella muda. Sin su voz merodeando a su lado, sin su suave todo persiguiéndole. Annie juntó las manos, como implorando.

-Me descuartizaras?-preguntó el chico. Annie sonrió negando con la cabeza. Sirius gruño medio sonriendo-esta bien...

Alzó la varita y apuntó hacia la garganta de la chica. No dijo el contra hechizo en voz alta, por si algún día tenía que volver a utilizar aquel encantamiento con la pelinegra. Una luz naranja nubló la vista del chico, pero se desvaneció inmediatamente. Annie se tocó el cuello, como asegurándose de que estaba igual que siempre. Dejó salir unos pequeños sonidos para comprobar de que el contra hechizo había dado resultado.

-gracias-dijo Annie.

Sirius asistió con la cabeza, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia la puerta. Temía que Annie comenzara a hacer lo que él estaba pensando.

-Por qué lo hiciste?-Los temores de Sirius se hicieron realidad.

Sirius no se volvió. Se quedó junto a la puerta, de espalda a la chica. No sabía que responder. ¿Le explicaba lo que había pasado por su cabeza cuando la vio con Amos?. No, claro que no.

-Diversión-contestó con simpleza. Annie se sintió tan decepcionada ante aquella respuesta que no pudo ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos. Sirius sentía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

-Espera!-dijo Annie. Se había levantado. Apretaba sus manos sobre su pecho encima de la ropa que ahora le quedaba bastante grande. Sirius se giró y hizo un amago de sonrisa al contemplarla tan preocupada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos-sólo fue diversión?-preguntó en voz baja, muy suave.

Sirius la observó con atención. Annie parecía pensar detenidamente, como si tratara de comprender algo. Lentamente se iba acercando a una ventana. Movía sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Diversión?-preguntó una vez más, pero su voz sonaba quebrada.

-Annie...-Sirius comenzó a preocuparse. Los ojos de la chica se estaban volviendo aguamarina, como cada vez que lloraba.

Annie negó con la cabeza lentamente, ya incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando de forma incontrolable. Sirius se acercó a ella hasta tomarla de los brazos, pero Annie lo esquivó.

Sirius no supo que hacer. No le gustaba ver a mujeres llorar y más aun si la mujer era aquella dulce chica de ojos azules. No supo como consolarla, ni que decir. Sirius sabía que estaba llorando por su causa.

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Lo sientes?-preguntó Annie secando sus lágrimas con delicadeza. Sirius estaba junto a ella, en el suelo y la miraba con una mezcla de enojo y arrepentimiento-No me digas eso, por favor-suplicó la chica. Sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, se posaron en los de Sirius, pero el chico corrió la vista una vez más. Annie, ante aquel gesto, se mordió el labio casi sintiendo impotencia.

-Deja de llorar-pidió Sirius alojando sus ojos en las manos de la chica. Annie quiso golpearlo.

-Ya termina con tu juego!-dijo perdiendo la gran paciencia que tenía. Aquella era la gota que rebalsaba la copa. Se levantó bruscamente y caminó en sentido contrario al de Sirius. Nunca había sentido ganas de causar daño, de herir, pero en ese momento comprendía la motivación de aquellos que mataban con palabras. Era un dolor en el corazón...

Sirius se levantó con lentitud. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y emprendió el camino hacia el pasadizo. Ahora sí que ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar. Había herido a Annie, lo último que quería en el mundo lo acaba de hacer realidad. No aguantaba escuchar los sollozos de la joven.

-Escúchame-dijo Annie antes de que Sirius saliese-quiero que me dejes en paz. Quiero que...-Annie cerró los ojos buscando fuerzas para decir lo que deseaba-quiero que... te apartes de mí. No me vuelvas a hablar. No me sigas... No me protejas...-a medida que hablaba su voz se iba haciendo más débil.

Sirius apretó el puño de su mano derecha con fuerza. Sentía como sus uñas le hacían daño en su palma. Pero siguió escuchando a Annie sin decir palabra.

-Te lo ruego. Yo no puedo contra ti. Aléjate de mi...-terminó.

Sirius sentía que la furia se apoderaba de su razonamiento. Se giró con brusquedad a Annie, mirándola con los ojos más oscuros que antes y apretando su mano con más fuerza. Con un solo paso quedó lo suficientemente cerca de ella para tomarla por los brazos y atraerla hacía si. La apretaba más de lo que él mismo deseaba y Annie comenzaba a sentir miedo. Los ojos de Sirius parecían llenos de una fuerza que a ella le produjo mucho temor. Era como si toda la magia oscura que Sirius tenía fuera a salir y descargarse en ella. Annie trató de moverse, librarse de las manos de Sirius, pero este la apretaba con mucha más fuerza ante los movimientos de la pelinegra. La respiración del chico se había vuelto violenta y Annie, sollozando, rogaba dentro de si para que Sirius no hiciese nada estúpido.

-Cómo...-dijo Sirius con notables esfuerzos. Estaba demasiado furioso que comenzaba a perder la cordura-me puedes pedir algo así?!-la sacudió un poco. Annie, ya prácticamente no sentía los brazos.

-Por favor!!-Imploró-suelta! Me estás haciendo daño!!

-Cállate!!-grito Sirius al tiempo que la arrinconaba contra una de las mugrientas paredes. Annie agachó la cabeza con el corazón acelerado. Su largo pelo negro cubrió su rostro con lagrimas-Mírame!-exigía Sirius. Annie negó con la cabeza-Mírame!!-dijo más fuerte. La chica alzó el rostro hasta que observó los ojos de Sirius. Estaban casi negros y no había ningún rastro de del gris natural. La simpatía y bondad parecían haber desaparecido completamente.

Annie se hizo más atrás, apegándose completamente a la pared. Sentía el polvo junto a ella. Sirius no la soltaba ni un milímetro.

-Por qué...?-preguntó Annie con la voz en un hilo-Por qué me tratas así, Sirius?...

-De verdad quieres saber por qué?!-murmuró el muchacho mirándola directo a los ojos aguamarina. Annie asistió con la cabeza débilmente. Sirius no cambió su expresión en el rostro, pero aflojó un poco la presión de las manos, pero solo para deslizarlas de los brazos de Annie hasta el hombro. La siguió mirando a los ojos, mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello de la chica lentamente. Annie sentía que su corazón estallaría no muy segura de si era por el miedo o por el estremecimiento que le producía el sentir las manos de él junto a su piel. Allí se detuvo, cuando sintió que Annie dejaba de respirar...-Hago todo esto porque...

-SIRIUS BLACK!

Sirius soltó a Annie con la misma velocidad que si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Annie, con las piernas temblando, se dejó caer a la cama junto a ella, sentándose y pendiente de cada movimiento de Sirius.

Sirius metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño espejo. Lo observó. Allí, con una imagen nítida estaba Remus Lupin.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó con voz ronca alejándose de Annie.

-Tienen a Lily-dijo sin preámbulos el castaño.

-Qué?!-exclamó Annie. Intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

-Sirius, Voldemort tiene a Lily!

o.o.o.o

Caminó con paso apresurado a través de la concurrida calle. No se detuvo a pedir disculpas cuando casi derribó a una chica de tercero, ni mucho menos se detuvo para ayudar a recoger las bolsas con compras de un chico al cual había pasado a llevar. Al notar que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido por pensamientos que lo asustaban, apresuró el paso. Casi corría. Debía llegar a las afueras del pueblo antes de que la capturaran. No lo iba a impedir, no podía. Era cobarde... Sí, eso es lo que él era. Un maldito cobarde egoísta, pero al menos estando allí sentía que podía ayudarle en algo... Aunque solo fuese su impresión.

Le había dicho a Bellatrix que iría donde Lily Evans para estar seguros de que ella haría específicamente lo que habían planeado y también había dicho que mandaría a Rodolphus para vigilar a Black, pero lo único que había hecho era dejarlo inconciente detrás de un árbol para que este no se entrometiera. No le convenía que Black y "Megaera" tuviesen un vigilante.

-Por favor, maldita sangre sucia-pensó cuando divisó la casa de los gritos-Por una vez en tu asquerosa vida, no hagas lo que se espera de ti. No la sigas...

Pero al llegar a las afueras, se detuvo con el corazón en la mano. Había llegado tarde. Ellos ya tenían acorralada a Lily Evans.

O.O.O.O 

Siento mucho el retraso! Sé que dije que sería un capítulo cada semana, pero tuve serios problemas de redacción. Tenía muy clara la idea y lo que quería expresar, pero no había forma. Cada vez que me sentaba frente al computador, mis manos no eran capaces de expresar correctamente y con coherencia las ideas que mi cabecita guardaba! En fiin! Como una forma de recompensar a aquellos que esperaban el capítulo se los dejo mucho más extenso y con una abanico de detalles! Espero, de verdad, que les haya gustado.

Agradezco los Reviews del capítulo anterior:

Desiré, Lily Evans, Luna 712, cataelbereth, GinNyLu, Rai-Potter, delirando, clau Malfoy, Rizel corazón de melón, Cami, Juupotter (Te prometo que leeré tu fic, ya lo estuve mirando y se ve muy interesante!), Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, PaulyProNGs y KarlaBlack.

Un beso gigante para ustedes!


	33. James, sálvame

Historia basada en las novelas de J.K Rowling

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y tres: "James, sálvame".**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Sophie! Por favor, amiga...-decía desesperada Lily. Aferraba el cuerpo inerte de la castaña como si su vida dependiese de ello. Estaba asustada y tenía una pésima corazonada. Golpeó las mejillas pálidas de Sophie no consiguiendo nada, salvo aumentar su nerviosismo.-despierta!-rogaba.

Decidió dejarla allí y correr para pedir ayuda. Dejó el cuerpo con delicadeza sobre la tierra y se levantó.

Se giró.

El corazón se le detuvo. Frente a ella y con la varita apuntando directamente a su corazón, estaba unos diez magos, todos con capuchas y máscaras cubriendo su rostro. Lily dejó salir un grito ahogado.

-Buenas Tardes, Lily Evans-dijo una voz que le resultaba terroríficamente familiar. El cuerpo encapuchado que parecía presidir al grupo se acercó mientras los otros formaban un circo alrededor de ellos.

No muy lejos de allí, oculto tras unos arbustos, estaba Severus Snape maldiciendo por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido. Quizá, si hubiese llegado cinco minutos antes, podría haber logrado que Lily escapara sin que se notara que él la ayudaba, pero ahora era prácticamente imposible. Los mortífagos tenían ordenes muy claras: Atrapar a Lily, hacerla presionara.

Snape observó como la pelirroja incapacitada por el miedo, avanzaba lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del hombre que se acercaba a ella. Lily negaba con la cabeza y Snape pareció percibir el destello de unas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Ven Lily-dijo el hombre tendiendo su mano hacia ella-Ven con nosotros y tu amiga no tendrá que pagar con su vida.

Lily sentía que las palabras no le salía. Aquella voz... era inconfundible. La atormentaba en sueños, la seguía cuando estaba sola y parecía oírla cuando la noche caía. Era Adolf. Los ojos dorados que sobresalían por la máscara lo afirmaban. Era, en pocas palabras, su peor pesadilla. Sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad. Ella, atrapada, siendo obligada a hacer quien sabe que cosa. James... muerto... Igual que sus padres... No, no podía ser verdad.

-No seas tímida, Lily-dijo el hombro acercándose más, lentamente-únete a nosotros. El señor tenebroso puede ofrecerte mucho más que Dumbledore y toda la gentuza que frecuentas. Mi Lord es capaz de concederte riquezas-se acercó un paso más-puede incluso, darte poderes inimaginables-ya estaba a poco centímetros de ella y Lily se había detenido bruscamente cuando casi tropieza con el cuerpo de Sophie-pero sobre todo, puede devolverte lo que más quieres...-Se acercó hasta el oído de la pelirroja y haciendo desaparecer su máscara con la varita susurró-tus padres.

Pareció, que al escuchar esas palabras, Lily se quedó sin aire. Adolf la miró atentamente mostrando una sonrisa malvada. Los ojos cristalinos de la chica imploraban por una salvación, por cualquier cosa que la ayudase a no sucumbir ante lo que él le decía. No rendirse ante la tentación...

-Eso no es verdad...-logró decir débilmente. Adolf no la tocaba, pero estaban muy cerca. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Lo es-aseguró-lo es. Yo he sido testigo del gran poder del amo de las tinieblas. Si vienes conmigo, esta misma noche podrás tener a tu papá y mamá junto a ti. Incluso él, en agradecimiento de tus servicios, podría entregarte una vida eterna.

-No...-negó la chica. Se resistía, pero los recuerdos dentro de su cabeza la estaban torturando. Era como si alguien le hubiese echado un encantamiento para que ella no pudiese pensar en otra cosa que en el rostro sonriente de los señores Evans. Lily se tapó los oídos, como si aquello le impidiese escuchar las voces de sus padres.

-No seas necia, Lily-le decía cada vez más fuerte Adolf-prefieres morir?!

-SI!-gritó. Se estaba sintiendo débil y las piernas parecían no poder sostenerla más. De a poco fue cayendo al suelo, con sus manos en sus oídos y la cabeza refugiada en sus brazos.

-Aun muerta servirías a mi amo...-le dijo Adolf. Se había agachado, siguiendo a Lily. Tenía los ojos fuerza de sus orbitas y apretaba los dientes mientras hablaba-aun muerta...

De un momento para otro, Lily sintió un dolor terrible, como si miles de cuchillos ardientes la atravesaran. Alguien estaba utilizando contra ella el maleficio cruciatus. Sentía que perdería la cabeza, nunca en su vida había experimentado dolor como aquel.

Snape, contemplando como Lily se retorcía de sufrimiento y gritaba, apretó una rama. No era capaz de salir de allí y ayudarla. No podía hacer nada por la chica que durante tanto tiempo había sido su alegría, su única esperanza. No podía ir y detener la tortura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por unos segundos. Sentía impotencia, de haber sido uno de los cómplices, de estar metido en todo eso. De causarle daño a algunas de las personas a las que más apreciaba. Partiendo por Lily y terminando en...

-Llévensela!-exclamó Adolf contemplando con furia como la chica, que luego del maleficio imperdonable, quedaba sentada en el suelo con la respiración agitaba y gimiendo de vez en cuanto.

Lily nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, jamás había deseado que la mataran para evitar aquel terrible sufrimiento, porque eso era lo que se pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que el hechizo caía sobre ella. Era como si la muerte fuese la única salvación

-enciérrenla!-Antes de que dos de los mortífagos se acerca para tomarla por los brazos, Adolf se acercó hasta rozar los labios de ella-te guste o no, serás mía y servirás al mago más grande de todos los tiempos...

Lily se estremeció ante sus palabras y apretó más sus oídos para que la voz de ese hombre no llegase a ella. Sintió como dos personas la tomaban con brusquedad causándole daño. Antes de que cayera inconciente, vio el cuerpo de Sophie tendido sobre aquel páramo.

"James, ayúdame por favor" fue lo último que pensó "James, sálvame"

o.o.o.o

-Cómo que Voldemort tiene a Lily?!-vociferó Sirius sosteniendo con fuerza el espejo.

-No sé como, pero han conseguido atraparla. Narcisa se estaba haciendo pasar por ella, pero James la descubrió de inmediato y por lo que Narcisa dice también tienen a Sophie. Tenemos que encontrarlas. James está fuera de si!

-Dónde están?-preguntó Sirius con decisión, pero vio una imagen difusa y luego el rostro con anteojos de James lo observó desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Hay que avisar a Dumbledore. El tiene que saber encontrar a Lily y a Sophie!-dijo pasando por alto la pregunta de su amigo.

-Calma, Cornamenta-Sirius pensó rápido, en los momentos más extremos su mente trabaja muy deprisa-escucha, dile a Remus que vaya a Hogwarts. Solo le creerán a él. Si va alguno de nosotros dos, de seguro pensarán que es una broma-a pesar de lo rápido que hablaba, se le entendía fuerte y claro.

-Pero Meg?-intervino Remus-dónde está? Puede estar en peligro.

-Ella está conmigo... Oh! Demonios!-dijo Sirius observando a la chica sentada en la cama-está con su imagen normal. Se ha transformado en ella.

-Que quieres decir?!!-gritó James-Que meg...?

-Ha vuelto a ser Annie-terminó Sirius.

-Es demasiado arriesgado-dijo Lupin-no se puede quedar sola estando los mortífagos cerca. Si la atrapan... ella es la que corre más peligro.

James le quitó el espejo a Lupin y miró a Sirius con una mirada que nunca antes le había dirigido. Era la más decidida que en su vida había visto, pero al mismo tiempo daba miedo.

-Debes quedarte con ella. Si es posible, llévala a Hogwarts y si es más posible incluso, déjala junto a Dumbledore. Remus se queda conmigo y tu avisas.

-Pero...-no quería dejar a Annie, pero tampoco deseaba que James y Remus fuesen a la pelea sin él. Ambas cosas eran peligrosas y las personas... demasiado importantes.

-No te preocupes-dijo Remus tratando de entregar seguridad-no ocurrirá nada malo. Estaremos a salvo.

Sirius asistió con la cabeza. La imagen del espejo desapareció y volvía a reflejar el atractivo rostro de Sirius. Miró a Annie que se aferraba a uno de los pilares de la destartalada cama, parecía pálida y cansada.

-Lo siento...-dijo Sirius ayudándola a ponerse de pie, pero Annie se hizo a un lado con notable esfuerzo.

-No importa-respondió Annie evitando mirarlo a la cara. Pareció meditar por unos segundos, mientras Sirius se extrañaba. Al fina, habló, pero su voz denotaba una renovada determinación-Tienes que ir donde James y Remus. Debes ayudar a Lily y Sophie.

-No!-dijo Sirius sin pensarlo-Tú y yo iremos donde Dumbledore. Allí estarás segura. Ellos están buscándote a ti¿Para crees que vienen?

-Por eso mismo!-trató de hacerle entender-Si ellas deciden no hablar, no delatarme, pondrán su vida en riesgo. Ellas te necesitan más que yo en estos momentos. Yo puedo avisar en Hogwarts-pero Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no, no!!-decía reiteradas veces. Se levantó de la cama-Deja de hablar estupideces y levántate!-la reprendió.

-Tienes que hacerme caso!-imploró la pelinegra.

-Estás loca o qué?!-decía exasperado-No te voy a dejar!!

-Sirius, por favor!! Es que acaso...-pero Sirius le tapó la boca con la mano. La tomó y con brusquedad y la hizo quedar detrás de él. Había escuchado un ruido, algo que se rompía. Annie, con temor e inconcientemente, se aferró a Sirius. El chico de pelo negro afirmaba su varita sin temblar, manteniéndola en alto y con seguridad.

Era como si alguien estuviese intentado entrar en la casa de los gritos, como si estuviesen forzando la madera para crear una entrada. Sirius, soltándose de Annie, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación con paso lento y tratando de que fuera suave, para no provocar ruido. El polvo acumulado que cubría el suelo era de gran ayuda. Al llegar junto a la puerta, la abrió despacio. Annie se tapaba la boca con las manos y tiritaba levemente. Sirius rogaba para que solo fuesen estudiantes que, creyendo en la leyenda del fantasma furioso que habitaba la casa de los gritos, estuviesen jugando con su valentía.

Ahora se escuchaban apresurados y el sonido de una cadena. Algo que caía fuertemente, unos cuchicheos y nuevamente pasos.

-silencio...-dijo Sirius en un susurro. Ya no se escuchaba nada. Se acercó rápido a la ventana y vio como dos hombres salían y se metían en el bosque. Al parecer, la casa de los gritos, había vuelto a quedar vacía, salvo por Sirius y Annie.

-Por favor...-susurró Annie tomándole una mano-ve donde James y Remus, ayuda a Lily y Sophie.

-No Annie-dijo con decisión. Aquellos dos hombres habían sido mortífagos, estaba seguro. Llevan capuchas y la cara enmascarada. No había dudas. Miró a Annie y viendo sus ojos que le rogaban para que le hiciera caso, negó con la cabeza.

Annie retiraba la mano que había aferrado la de él, pero Sirius se lo impidió. La tomó con fuerza, pero sin causarle daño. Sirius no la miró y Annie solo suspiró.

o.o.o.o

Se movió.

Se sentía débil, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Todo su cuerpo era como si la hubiesen golpeado sin piedad. Prefirió quedarse quieta, el dolor era menos intenso. No forzar a sus músculos. Sentía que tenia los labios húmedos, como si alguien le hubiese dado agua o algo.

Abrió los ojos.

No asimiló donde estaba. La vista estaba borrosa y desde su posición tampoco podría haber visto mucho. A medida que su vista se iba definiendo, pudo contemplar un suelo mugriento y muebles destrozados. Madera por todos lados, basura esparcida por el suelo y una cadena muy gruesa. La ventana, no muy lejos de ella, no dejaba entrar la luz. Sus ventanas tapas por la suciedad estaban cerradas impidiendo que el aire fresco entrara, dejando que el espesor del oxígeno en aquella habitación la ahogara. Lejos y de espalda a ella estaba un cuerpo. Al verlo, la pelirroja recordó todo.

-Sophie!-dijo levantándose. Dejó salir un pequeño grito ante el esfuerzo y lo lastimado de su cuerpo. Intentó levantarse y no tomar en cuenta el incontrolable dolor, pero al mover una pierna vio, con horror, como una cadena la retenía. La cadena la atrapaba por el pie y llegaba hasta la pared.

Observó, mientras se apoyaba en la pared, a Sophie. Tenía miedo. Sophie se había desmayado y lo peor, no sabía si seguía desmayada o si su inmovilidad se debía a otro factor más poderoso. Quería llegar hasta ella, solamente para poder poner una mano en su pecho y asegurarse de que estaba viva, pero no podía. Su cuerpo se lo impedía y la cadena seguramente no era lo suficientemente larga como para que ella llegase a Sophie.

El dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso y las ganas inútiles de llorar se reflejaban en su rostro. Las lágrimas, que cruzaban sus mejillas manchadas con el polvo, terminaban junto a sus labios, donde ella se las limpió.

-James...-dijo cerrando los ojos-Por favor, James...-rogaba.

Las últimas palabras de Adolf llegaban a su cabeza como una tortura más en ese infierno. "te guste o no, serás mía y servirás al mago más grande de todos los tiempos". Le gustase o no¿Acaso él la iba a...? No fue capaz de pensar en ello. Aun sentía el roce de él en sus labios y se limpió la boca, buscando alejar la sensación de asco que llegaba a su estómago y garganta. No podía concebir la idea de que él la tocase, no podía llegar a creer que él fuese capas de hacerle daño. Siempre, desde que lo conoció, creyó que era un hombre preocupado y fuerte, que era sincero, pero sobre todo de buen corazón ¿Por qué había llegado a eso¿Por qué se había convertido en mortífago?...

Se acercó lo más que pudo a la pared y encogió las piernas, abrazándolas. Le dolía, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza giraba mientras la atormentaba con el pánico.

"tranquila" se dijo a si misma.

Pero era muy difícil, sobre todo cuando su captor estaba desequilibrado y obsesionado con ella y más aun, cuando su amo era el mago más malvado del mundo mágico.

-James...-susurró...

En una habitación, no muy lejos de ella, Sirius pensaba. No podían salir de la casa de los gritos. Los mortífagos estaban cerca y tampoco podía permanecer mucho tiempo allí, ya dos de ellos habían entrado y posiblemente volverían. Tampoco estaba seguro de que no quedase ninguno en la casa, como para conducir a Annie hacia el pasadizo.

-Quédate aquí, y pase lo que pase no salgas. Iré a ver si el pasadizo está libre.

El sonido de unas cadenas lo detuvo. "Están aquí" pensó. Se pasó la mano con el rostro sin saber que hacer. Se sentía desesperado. En aquel momento su mayor preocupación era mantener a Annie a salvo, fuera de los ojos de los mortífagos. Si la encontraban, se la llevaban y luego... No lo pensó. De solo imaginar que alguien pudiese poner un solo dedo en Annie se le hervía la sangre. "Tengo que sacarla de aquí, tengo que sacarla de aquí" pensaba mientras se movía de un lado para otro. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, Dumbledore lo había estipulado así. Era imposible romper los vidrios y de todas formas, de haber podido, el sonido de vidrios rotos llamaría a los mortífagos.

Annie no se movía. Tenía entre sus manos el colgante. El color fuerte que había adquirido había llegado a sus ojos, recordándole que estaba allí, entre su bufanda. Lo miró sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba celeste. "Lily" pensó mientras lo aferraba con más fuerza con ambas manos. "Por favor, que nada malo les pase" rezaba en silencio.

La sentía cerca, pero no sabía si era por el calor que comenzaba a emanar el colgante o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala jugada, pero la sentía muy cerca. Creía escuchar su respiración asustada y estaba segura de poder sentir sus movimientos débiles. Por un segundo, creyó ser conciente de sus sollozos y como rogaba por James en susurros.

-Sirius...-dijo ella en voz baja, pero el chico no la escuchaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en busca de una escapatoria.

Annie miró hacia la puerta anhelante. Aun afirmaba el colgante y pero sentía una energía que ya conocía. Volvió a llamar a Sirius, pero este parecía fuera de su mundo, demasiado ocupado tratando de abrir una ventana que sabía no podría mover.

-James...-volvió a escuchar Annie. La voz era de Lily. La misma femineidad, la misma forma de decir el nombre de su novio.

-Sirius!!-llamó Annie alzando un poco la voz. El chico la observó frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba apunto de regañarla por el tono cuando el grito desaforado de alguien lo asustó.

-JAMES!!

Lily movió la cadena con desesperación, intentando con su debilidad quitarla. Había gritado por James y la risa cruel de un mortífago que hacía guardia fuera de la casa de los gritos fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Sirius y Annie, al escuchar, se quedaron petrificados. Lily estaba cerca de ellos, en la casa de los gritos. Sirius sintió el impulso de correr hasta encontrarla, pero lo detuvo Annie al tomarlo con ímpetu. La pelinegra había visto como el chico avanzaba unos pasos y, al comprender lo que se proponía, lo agarró de la túnica.

-No puedes ir como un energúmeno!-le susurró-avisa a James, por el espejo.

Sirius hizo lo que la chica decía. Por primera vez no era él el que daba las instrucciones. Estaba un tanto aturdido, como si el grito de Lily le hubiese dejado medio torpe. Estaba desorientado, pero sobre todo terriblemente asustado. Tenía que hacerse cargo de Annie, pero ahora, que habían "descubierto" el calabozo de Lily, sentía la necesidad de salvarla el solo lo antes posible. Era inconcebible para él, que una de la chicas que más apreciaba y que durante tantos meses intentó proteger, incluso de James, estuviese en peligro. Era eso lo que lo aturdía, la injusticia de la vida, quizá el no entender como personas tan buenas como Lily y Annie debían ser las víctimas o, mejor dicho, el blanco de planes tan perversos como los de los mortífagos. El grito de Lily, cargado de miedo, le había causado una pena que jamás había llegado a sentir antes. Era angustioso y al imaginar el terror que sentía James al saber que su novia corría peligro, le motivaba aun más a actuar de forma imprudente. Algo, que de seguro, habría puesto en riesgo la vida de Lily, la de él mismo e incluso, la de Annie.

-Debemos actuar tranquilamente...-susurró Annie tratando de impedir que Sirius corriera hacia la pelirroja. Annie sentía también unas ganas locas de hacer algo, pero sabía que debía ser de forma meticulosa, de lo contrario, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Sirius sacó el espejo de su bolsillo, nombró a su amigo con nombre y apellido. Pasados unos segundos, la imagen de Sirius desapareció para mostrar a Remus Lupin una vez más. El castaño tenía un aspecto enfermizo, más de lo normal. Al parecer, la presión y el pánico estaban teniendo sus afectos en él, y sobre todo, las fuerzas monumentales que debía utilizar para evitar que James entrara a todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade, lanzando hechizos y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Está en la casa de los gritos-dijo Sirius. Habló en voz baja, pero su voz había salido más ronca de lo normal.

-Estás seguro?-preguntó James. Sirius no logró verle la cara, ya que no hizo como la vez pasada y no quitó el espejo de las manos de Lupin.

-Sí-respondió Sirius-la escuchamos.

-Bien-dijo Lupin-vamos para allá.

Y su cansado rostro desapareció.

Sirius miró hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. Luego, cuando vio la cama, se acercó y miró bajo de ella. Annie, no entendiendo que hacía, lo siguió procurando no causar ruido alguno. Repentinamente, Sirius la tomó con fuerza.

-Te vas a esconder debajo de esta cama, no quiero que salgas de aquí a menos que yo te lo autorice...-dijo Sirius muy cerca de sus rostro.

-Pero...-intentó decir Annie.

-Cállate-ordenó Sirius-Por una maldita vez en tu vida, hazme caso a la primera. No quiero perderte. No podría soportarlo.-apretaba los dientes y parecía que se contenía ante sus propias palabras.

-Qué?-Annie estaba anonadada.

-Escucha...-Sirius se acercó peligrosamente. Annie sentía su pecho agitado y sus brazos muy junto a ella-No es por ti, es por mí. Si te vas, si desapareces, pero esta vez para siempre... no podría.

Annie no sabía que decir o quizá, simplemente no era necesario hablar. A lo mejor, si lo hubiese intentado, tampoco habría logrado decir alguna palabra. Al menos no lo pretendió... su cabeza trataba de entender las palabras del chico, pero no podía.

-Es por mí, no por ti-repitió una vez más, aunque Annie no logró saber porque lo decía.

-Yo quiero ir donde Lily-fue todo lo que supo decir. Trató de hacer como que Sirius no la estaba acercando a él, aunque parecía que la cercanía ya no podía ser más. Trataba de hacer como que Sirius no le observaba los labios, aunque ella también observaba los suyos. Trataba de hacer como que no notaba que Sirius la rodeaba con los brazos, aunque ella posó sus manos en su pecho. Trató de hacer como que no sentía la respiración de Sirius junto a sus labios, aunque cerró los ojos perdiendo la cabeza. Trató de hacer como que no era conciente del tacto de los labios de Sirius sobre los de ella... como que no la besaba suavemente sobre sus labios, aunque ella misma deseaba que la besara más profundamente.

Fue un beso corto, demasiado corto para ambos, pero significó todo. Era como si la barrera entre ambos se hubiese roto. Sirius jamás había disfrutado un beso tanto como en ese momento, aunque había sido simple y aunque solo había besado los labios de ella sin que esta pareciera reaccionar, lo había disfrutado como si fuese el primero en su vida. Annie, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió la mirada de Sirius en su rojas mejillas.

-De acuerdo-dijo abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los grises de Sirius-me escondo.

o.o.o.o

James y Lupin corrían tan rápido como podían. Estaban cansados, pues habían recorrido gran parte del pueblo buscando a Lily y a Sophie, pero nadie parecía saber donde se encontraban. Quizá hubiesen podido ir más deprisa de no ser porque una chica de falso pelo rojo debía ir con ellos. Narcisa Black aun no recuperaba su aspecto normal, pero daba lo mismo. Ya la habían descubierto y ahora, los dos merodeadores, sabían donde se encontraba a la verdadera Lily Evans.

Narcisa Black se resistía a correr con los chicos, pero James había puesto un encantamiento entre ambos. Cada vez que él avanzara más de dos metros, ella debería ir junto con él a no ser, que la fuerza del hombre la botara y la arrastrara. En pocas palabras, estaban unidos por una cuerda invisible. Era un encantamiento que no enseñaban en la escuela, ya que los alumnos podían hacer un mal uso de él y por ello, durante unos segundos, Narcisa se preguntó donde demonios James Potter sacaba hechizos, maleficios y encantamientos que probablemente solo los profesores sabrían realizar.

Mientras corrían, a Narcisa le inundaba el turbación. De solo imaginar el rostro de Lucius Malfoy cuando los viera llegar sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Le quería, pero no sabía por qué. El no hacía otra cosa más que tratarla mal, fríamente, pero sobre todo, la hacía sufrir descaradamente estando con otras cuando ellos dos tenían un compromiso. No es que él lo hubiese establecido. No, jamás se acercó con propuestas de su parte. Fueron los padres de ambos los que estipularon el contrato matrimonial cuando ellos solo cursaban cuarto. Consideraban que era lo mejor, debían casarse ya que los dos eran de familias "puras", no por amor. "El amor, en realidad, no existe" le había dicho su madre una tarde cuando Narcisa aun era pequeña "Cómo puede ser amor aquel que te causa tanto daño?" preguntó para luego soltar una risotada "es pura basura". Ahora ella lo comprendía. Lucius Malfoy no iba a detenerse por que ella fuese su futura esposa, no le iba a dejar de dar un castigo por ser Black... No, estaba segura de que él la iba a torturar hasta que se sintiese satisfecho, hasta que considerara que había pagado por su descuido y, lo peor, es que su descuido había sido tan grande, que seguramente... Era en esos momentos cuando envidiaba a su hermana Andrómeda. A ella no le importaba que su familia fuese sangre pura, que por sus venas corriera la herencia de miles de años mágicos establecidos en su familia. Andrómeda estaba enamorada de un hijo de muggles, ella lo sabía. Los había descubierto dos años atrás cuando él terminó la escuela. Su hermana le había pedido que no contara nada, y ella lo había hecho, después de todo, aunque fuese una maldita traidora a la familia, era su hermana. ¿Cuántas veces Andrómeda no la había encubierto ante sus padres cuando hacía alguna maldad? Muchas, ya casi no podía recordarlas todas. Aunque desde ese entonces no se hablaban mucho, Narcisa había cumplido su palabra y con creces, ya que no había acusado a su hermana cuando esta escondió su embarazo el año anterior. Nadie en la escuela lo sabía, salvo Narcisa, Andrómeda, algunos profesores, el novio de su hermana de apellido Tonks y ahora que lo pensaba quizá su detestable primo Sirius, pero cuando estaban cursando sexto año, en el mes de Mayo, Andrómeda dio a luz a una niña. Aun recordaba la sonrisa radiante en los labios de Andrómeda y creía que jamás la había visto tan feliz en su vida. Junto a su novio, que la abrazaba mirando con dulzura a la criatura entre los brazos de su madre, la cual besaba la frente de la bebé. Fue la primera vez que sintió algo extraño en el corazón, como una punzada de "alegría pura". Por lo que duró la imagen, ella también quiso algo parecido, también quería a un hombre que la amase con tanta devoción como aquel que besaba a su hermana. Ella también quería tener junto a ella a una niña que cada vez que abría los ojos cambiaban de color y ante ello, el grito de alegría de su madre. Pero, cuando volvió junto a la sala común de Slytherin y vio a sus compañeros riendo por la paliza que le habían dado a uno de los jugadores de Gryffindor antes del partido, supo que aquel mundo no estaba abierto para ella. Cuando se sentó junto a Malfoy, supo que esa alegría que sentía su hermana no estaba reservada para una mujer que comenzaba a firmar contratos de oscuridad y maldad, solo porque quería que ese, contiguo a ella se sintiese a gusto, quizá orgulloso. Sabía que jamás podría sentir la plenitud que Andrómeda experimentada al sentir los labios de su novio junto a su mejilla.

-Te quieres apurara?!-exclamó James cuando Narcisa aminoraba la marcha entristecida.

-Potter-dijo esta con desprecio-Espero que nunca salves a tu idiotizada novia!-vociferó. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí, la miraron extrañados. Sentía tanta envidia de él y lo que era capaz de hacer por su novia. ¿Haría algo parecido Lucius? No... probablemente no. En cambio, James, era capaz de ir hacia su propia muerte contar de salvar a Lily...

-Por tu bien, espera que si lo haga-le dijo tomándola con fuerza de un brazo y obligándola a caminar.

o.o.o.o

Cuando Sirius salió de la habitación donde segundos atrás había besado los labios de Annie, sentía que había cometido un grave error. Arrepentimiento era lo único que cabía en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos, pero sobre todo el tacto de los labios de Annie.

-Lily...-dijo recordando porque estaba allí.

Con la varita alzada, preparada por si algún mortífago aparecía repentinamente, avanzaba con mucha cautela por los sucios pasillos de la casa de los gritos. Escuchaba el sonido de cadenas más fuertemente a medida que se acercaba a la entrada. Iba pegado a la pared, tratando de camuflarse con las sombras. Aunque sentía su corazón acelerado, se mantenía firme y seguro. Tenía que actuar rápido, pero muy sigilosamente: Rescatar a Lily, tomar a Annie y salir de allí. Un plan simple de decir, pero casi imposible de realizar.

Cuando llegó junto a la puerta principal, observó hacia todos lados. Escuchaba unos sollozos que acompañaban el sonido de cadenas. Lily debía estar en una de las dos habitaciones más cercanas a él. "Si Lily está aquí, debe haber un mortífago custodiándola" razonó inteligentemente. Y no se equivocaba. Pudo ver, por un orificio que daba al exterior, como un hombre alto, corpulento y que ocupaba una capa, estaba de espalda a él. Tenía la varita en la mano y miraba hacia el bosque. Sirius caminó lentamente, casi de puntillas para llegar junto a la primera habitación. No había nada.

-Demonios!-susurró. Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era vital.

Se dirigió con sigilo hacia la habitación siguiente, que era donde se encontraba el pasadizo secreto hacia el sauce boxeador en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La habitación estaba más oscura que las otras, pero no hubo necesidad de convocar el hechizo de luz en su varita. Allí estaba la pelirroja, sentada, con las piernas encogidas y apoyada en una pared. Tenía la respiración agitada mientras intentaba, con las manos, quitarse la cadena. Su rostro, lleno de polvo y tierra, tenía marcado el camino de sus lágrimas.

Sirius se acercó con urgencia, y cuando Lily lo vio, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de alivio. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a Sirius Black con una varita en la mano. La pelirroja lo abrazó casi con desesperación y sollozó tratando de hacer el menos ruido. Sirius le acarició la sucia cabellera intentando tranquilizarla.

-Te sacaré de aquí-aseguró mirándola a los verdes ojos. Lily asistió rápidamente, con brusquedad. Hizo una mueca de dolor-qué pasa?-preguntó el chico con preocupación.

-Cruciatus-susurró la chica.

-Malditos!!-exclamó Sirius-Los voy a matar a todos! Yo...

pero no tuvo tiempo para continuar. Alguien se acercaba. Lily le indicó, con desesperación, que se fuera. "escóndete" movió los labios. Sirius, que conocía muy bien esa casa, sin dudarlo dos segundos se ocultó tras la madera que lo llevaría al castillo. Desde allí nadie podría verlo.

Lily miró, asegurándose de que su amigo estuviese fuera del alcance de la vista de quien se acercara. Tenía miedo, pero al menos estaba con Sirius. Aunque no podría hacer mucho el chico, pues moriría al enfrentarse a mortífagos el solo, podría avisar en Hogwarts y, si llegaba a pasar lo peor, denunciar a los culpables. Ser testigo. "Por favor, que no vaya a salir de allí" pedía Lily. Quiso decírselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Lily...-dijo Adolf asomándose por la puerta. Lily trató de alejarse de él, pero la cadena se lo impidió. Adolfo sonrió malvadamente.-No podrás ir a ninguna parte. Está cadena está encantada.

Lily no respondió. No iba a hablar. No diría ninguna palabra, aunque se vida dependiese de eso. Sería valiente, como ella sabía James lo sería. No iba a implorar por su vida, ni mucho menos se iba a pasar para el lado de Voldemort. Si tenía que morir, que fuese así, pero jamás se rendiría. Lucharía hasta más no poder... "si tan solo tuviese mi varita" pensó.

-Espero que tus amigos no vengas-dijo como si tal cosa. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la varita en la mano-Si llegan, me temo que tendré que... eliminarlos... a menos que tú, sepas aceptar mi ofrecimiento.

La pelirroja trató de alejar de su mente a James. Siguió mirando al hombre de pelo plateado, fiel a su decisión de no hablar. Al ver que la chica no tenía intención alguna de responder, se acercó. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella, pero un metro más lejos. Sirius, se preparó para atacar.

-Lily, estamos haciendo esto por las buenas-Levantó una mano y la acercó hasta la mejilla de la pelirroja. Lily trató de alejarse pero ya no podía más, la pared se volvía un obstáculo. Pero él no la tocó, simplemente movía su mano, con algo de deseo, cerca de su piel sin palparla-De todas formas, cuando atrape a Annie, tú serás mi recompensa.

-No!-gritó Lily sin poder evitarlo-Jamás atraparás a Annie!

Adolf retiró su mano con brusquedad. Había cambiado su expresión de maniático, por una seria con ojos profundos, pero luego y para desconcierto de Lily, por una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sirius, en su escondite, sentía hervir sus sangre. Controlaba los impulsos de abalanzarse sobre Adolf y destrozarlo. Lily, que no lograba entender los cambios anímicos del hombre, buscó con la mano cualquier cosa que le permitiera defenderse. Un pedazo de madera, una botella... cualquier cosa.

-Estás conciente-habló Adolf lentamente y en voz tan baja que solo Lily podía escucharlo-del error que acabas de cometer...

-Qué?-preguntó Lily olvidando su anterior propósito.

-"Jamás atraparás a Annie"-repitió él como saboreando las palabras-Me decepcionas Lily Evans. Creí que eras un poco más cuidadosa-se acercó más, pero sin tocarla-Supuestamente, para ti, Annie Dahl está muerta, pero por tus palabras deduzco que sabes perfectamente que ella no fue asesinada, como sus padres querían hacer creer. Yo te acompañé al cementerio¿recuerdas?. Y en ese momento, si lo creías. Creías que mi Lord la había matado, pero ahora... curiosamente, me dices que no atraparé jamás a alguien que, según tú... es residente del cementerio de los magos en Londres... ¿Por qué Lily?...-hablaba con tanta calma que era escalofriante-Justo cuando habíamos descubierto el paradero de ella, desaparece y luego de eso, tu sabes que ella no estaba realmente muerta-hizo una pausa, solo para deleitarse con el rostro de sorpresa y pánico que de Lily-Te diré lo que a mí me parecer-continuó-Me parece que sabes donde está y que ella, está en Hogwarts.

-No!-negó la chica moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro-ella está muerta-intentaba retractarse, pero sabía era demasiado tarde. Había cometido un grave error.

-Demasiado tarde, Lily-Adolf puso rostro de falsa pena-Ya no puedes ayudarla. Ella cumplirá con su destino y tú con el tuyo. Ahora, puedes cooperar y decirme-La miró directo a los ojos-Dónde demonios está Annie!-terminó gritando.

-Puedes matarme-dijo Lily casi sin voz-pero nunca te diré donde está ella...

-O...-dijo Adolf pensando en otra alternativa-te llevo donde el señor tenebroso y se lo tratas de ocultar a él.

-Por qué haces esto?!-preguntó Lily-Tú no eras así...

Adolf se quedó callado. Se levantó y la observó desde su altura. La apuntó con la varita, como queriendo lanzarle un maleficio. Le temblaba la mano. Lily estaba segura de que sería el blanco de otro Cruciatus y cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparada, aunque no existiese preparación para aquel dolor, para recibir el rayo de luz, pero no lo hizo. Adolf salió de la habitación dejando a Lily acurrucada en el suelo y la pared. Con un Sirius que solo había escuchado el final de la conversación.

Sirius estaba apunto de salir cuando nuevamente tuvo que volver a esconderse. Una nueva figura, más baja que la anterior y con pelo negro había aparecido. Lily se quedó petrificada, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era pálido, delgado y vestía de negro.

-No...-dijo débilmente Lily negando con la cabeza-no puede ser...

-Lo siento-respondió Severus Snape mirando hacia el piso.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola a todos! Un capítulo bastante largoo... espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Lo único que me queda, es agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Delirando/Clau Malfoy/Sus-Lupin-HHr/monse evans/****Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa****/Karla Black/Lily Evans/Luna 712/Rai-Potter/Desiré/Thata/Juupotter/GinNyLy. Muchas gracias a todos!**

**A pocos días de la salida de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, 2 días para el final!**

**Nos vemos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Hasta entonces...**


	34. ¿Eres un mortífago?

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro¿Eres un mortífago?**

**Por Jane.Camui**

James observó la hilera que se formaba delante del encargado en la oficina de correos y bufó con impaciencia. Pasó entremedio de la gente que esperaba paciente a que llegara su turno, corrió a la bruja con un gran sombrero que hablaba con el hombre y se puso primero en la fila. El vendedor lo miró molesto, a punto de reclamar, pero James lo interrumpió.

-Es urgente.

Sin esperar respuesta, levantó la mano y mostró diez galeones de oro, nueve más de los que costaba el servicio. El encargado, un hombre bajo y rollizo, aceptó el dinero. James no esperó. Entró botando una gran cantidad de papeles y paquetes. Detrás de él iban Lupin y Narcisa. El castaño tomó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino cualquiera. El encargado entró detrás de ellos. Parecía entre indignado y sorprendido.

-Ustedes no pueden entrar aquí!-dijo, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Lupin forcejeaba con Narcisa, quien intentaba evitar que Remus escribiera.

-Ya basta!!-exclamaba Lupin furioso. Perdiendo completamente la paciencia, sacó la varita-Desmaius!

Narcisa quedó paralizada y Lupin pudo escribir en el pergamino una rápida nota. Mientras tanto, James iba por una lechuza a la habitación contigua. El encargado estaba anonadado. Cuando Remus ya hubo acabado de escribir, James volvió con una pequeña lechuza color violeta. Lupin le mostró la nota y James se la quitó de las manos.

_Los mortífagos tienen a Lily y Sophie. Remus. _

Ató la nota a una de las patas y esta, inmediatamente, emprendió el vuelo. James salió corriendo sin esperar a Lupin, quien volvía a apuntar con su varita a Narcisa, la cual iba siendo arrastrada por el chico de anteojos presa por el hechizo de unión.

-Finite Incantatem Demaius!-dijo Lupin para salir tras su amigo. Narcisa estaba furiosa, muerta de miedo y con terribles ganas de llorar. Al fin y al cabo, era una chica que firmaba su sentencia. ¿Quien sabe? Incluso puede que de muerte. No solo le estaba fallando a Malfoy, sino que al señor de las tinieblas, a quien ella había jurado lealtad cuando le tatuó la marca tenebrosa en el brazo.

-Me va a matar-pensó en voz alta, sin saber que Remus la había oído.

o.o.o.o

Lily negó con la cabeza con tanta convicción que creyó no era más que una cruel broma. No podía ser que Severus Snape fuese uno de los mortífagos que la tenía prisionera. ¿Acaso era capaz de entregarla a Voldemort? Lily sintió que estaba perdida. No importaba que Sirius estuviese junto a ella, que fuese a luchar con tal de salvarlas, saber que Severus estaba en contra le dio la sensación de derrota que siempre sentía cuando él se le negaba. Se sintió aun más desesperada que antes. No podía ser peor...

Sirius, que parecía petrificado ante la impresión. Apretó los dientes con rabia. Su varita tiritaba en su mano que apretaba con fuerza ante la renovada furia que se reflejaba en sus, ahora, oscuros ojos. Sin pensar en que podría ser arriesgado, Sirius salió de su escondite con la varita en alto, apuntando a Snape directo al corazón. No sabía utilizar maleficios imperdonables, pero tenía la certeza que si en aquel momento y con la rabia que sentía utilizaba alguno, este le saldría a la perfección.

-Maldito asqueroso-susurró. Lily, que en otro momento, hubiese querido que Sirius no se arriesgara, estaba tan anonada, tan bloqueada, que no fue plenamente consiente de que Sirius había salido de su escondite. En su mente solo había espacio para el desconcierto y el fuerte dolor que sentía en su corazón. Podría haber pensado que Severus era frío, un poco calculador, y muchas veces desagradable, pero ella había aprendido a quererlo tal cual era, con todos sus defectos, ya que durante todo el tiempo que pudo compartir con él, notó que a pesar de la imagen que proyectaba era una buena persona, quizá no siempre actuaba como todos quisieran, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro, pero era gentil, muy caballero e inteligente, pero sobre todo muy preocupado. Salvo ese día...

"_Lily llevaba mucho rato parada en aquel corredor poco iluminado del tercer piso. Miraba constantemente la hora con un dejo de impaciencia. Le parecía curioso que Severus no apareciera cuando siempre era muy puntual. Decidió esperar un poco más, aunque los libros que ella tenía en sus brazos le eran un recordatorio de todos los deberes que debía realizar. Miró su reloj de pulsera una vez más._

_-Dónde está?-preguntó en voz alta-por qué demora tanto?!_

_Pero el tiempo pasaban y Snape no daba señales de vida. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos llegó a la conclusión de que el Slytherin definitivamente no iba a presentarse. Miró una vez más hacia ambos lados del corredor, pero no. Perdiendo la esperanza de que él llegase pidiendo disculpas por su retrazo, pasó por entremedio de unos alumnos y caminó hacia la biblioteca donde seguramente encontraría a Annie y a Sophie batallando con la redacción que McGonagall les había mandado para la siguiente clase. _

_Cuando ya iba cerca de la biblioteca una voz que le desagradablemente conocida la hizo girar la cabeza con impaciencia, tratando de evitar que un chico de anteojos se diera cuenta que ella estaba en el mismo corredor que él. James Potter, caminaba con una gracia que solo Sirius Black podía igualar. Si Lily hubiese sido como el resto de las chicas se habría sonrojado y puesto cara de tonta, mientras observaba, como hechizada, a James andar por el pasillo gritando a Lupin para que no fuera aburrido. Cuando estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la chica rogó internamente para que él y sus amigos, a menos que fuese Lupin, no notaran su presencia, pero para su mala suerte, a James pocas veces se le escapaba algo, aunque en aquella ocasión, Sirius Black había sido el responsable de su desgracia._

_-Cornamenta!-gritó deteniéndose junto a al chica. Lily lo calló con la mano, pero ya era muy tarde. La vista de James se clavaba en ella como una estaca en pleno pecho. El chico de anteojos dibujó una sonrisa, que según él, era seductora._

_-Evans!-dijo con galantería. Lupin, que recién aparecía en ese pasillo, caminaba tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica. Peter, que jadeaba porque había corrido, se detuvo junto a Sirius. _

_-Hola Potter, Adiós Potter-dijo Lily rápidamente mientras trataba de matar con la mirada a Sirius._

_-Adónde vas tan rápido?-la interrogó James tapándole el paso._

_-Adónde sea necesario para alejarme de ti!-espetó con frialdad._

_-Ya, James-dijo Lupin que recién llegaba junto a ellos-déjala tranquila._

_-Gracias Remus-dijo con dulzura._

_-Gracias Remus-se burló Sirius con una voz chillona que pretendía ser como la de Lily. La pelirroja lo observó fijamente-Quizá lunático tiene razón-dijo Sirius sonriendo inocentemente._

_-Evans!-James sonrió presumidamente-acaso me tienes miedo?! _

_-No, te tengo lástima-espetó Lily poniéndose de punta de pies y golpeándolo con un dedo acusador en el pecho._

_-Muy cómica._

_Lily resopló con impaciencia y esquivó a Sirius y James. Caminó por el pasillo con rapidez sin correr. Cuando llegó a la esquina, miró hacia atrás y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que los "Merodeadores" no la estaban siguiendo._

_Ese James Potter se creía el dueño del colegio. Caminaba con tanta petulancia, que Lily se impresionaba que los alumnos no le hicieran reverencias al pasar, aunque siendo sincera, faltaba poco para que llegaran a eso. Sirius era el con más estilo, el que se mostraba más elegante, pero era el más socarrón de los cuatro. Parecía que todo el tiempo su mente estaba planeado alguna broma tonta para ponerla en práctica con los Slytherin. Peter le parecía muy extraño. Siempre siguiéndolos y haciendo todo lo que ellos querían. Lily pensaba que eran unos abusadores, que se aprovechaban de la inocencia del chico más bajo de los cuatro. Remus Lupin era otro caso, definitivamente era el único que le agradaba. Muchas veces estaba metido en las bromas de los otros dos, pero era un chico encantador, que siempre estaba salvándola de los merodeadores._

_Lily pensaba en los cuatro cuando de repente algo la detuvo. Cuando iba a entrar en la biblioteca, una cabellera oscura y larga pasó con rapidez al otro lado del pasillo. _

_-Severus?_

_La chica, olvidando que iba a encontrarse con sus dos amigas, corrió tratando de alcanzarlo. Le extrañó que Snape avanzara con tanta precaución, como si tratara de ocultarse de alguien. Cuando ya habían corrido un buen tramo, Lily por fin lo pudo alcanzar. Lo tomó por la capa. _

_-Que demonios...?!-Snape se sorprendió cuando, al girarse, se topó con Lily._

_-Severus!-Lily afirmó sus libros que habían estado apunto de caer-te esperé durante más de media hora. Me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo! _

_-Lo sé-Snape parecía nervioso y miraba sobre el hombre de Lily-pero tuve un problema. Oye, porque no nos juntamos luego? Será mejor que te vayas._

_-Pero..._

_-Ahh!-dijo Snape con enojo-diablos!_

_-Ey! Prince!-una voz les llegó desde detrás de Lily. Arrastraba las palabras y era dura._

_-Malfoy-respondió Severus en forma de saludo. Lucius Malfoy observó a Lily de arriba hacia abajo. Puso una cara de asco que a Lily le pareció de muy mal gusto._

_-Qué haces con ella?-preguntó como si Lily no pudiese escuchar. _

_-Disculpa!-exclamó indignada la pelirroja._

_-Silencio!-dijo Snape evitando mirarla a la cara. Lily se extraño. Jamás le había hablado de esa forma, al contrario. Lily creía que las únicas personas con las cuales cuidaba su tono de voz era con Annie, Sophie y ella. _

_-Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily dolida. _

_-Por qué no te pierdes sangre sucia?!-espetó Malfoy con desprecio._

_-Severus?-dijo Lily tratando de entender el trato que recibía._

_-No nos gustan las sangre sucias!-volvió a hablar Malfoy-Verdad Snape?!_

_Durante unos segundos, un silencio terrible reinó entre los tres. Lily esperaba una respuesta, y la que le llegó le dolió tanto como si le hubiese pegado una bofetada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Vete sangre sucia...-susurró Snape. Malfoy rió con crueldad._

_Lily asistió con la cabeza con lentitud. Se giró sobre sus pasos y caminó lentamente hacia el final del corredor, pero no fue hacia la biblioteca... necesitaba estar sola... quizá para buscar una excusa a que él la tratara de esa forma..."_

Lily comenzó a llorar en silencio, incapaz de ver nuevamente a Snape al rostro. Era Snape, Severus Snape, su amigo, aunque fuese durante cuatro años el que la estaba condenando a muerte...

o.o.o.o

-James, cornamenta-dijo Lupin derepente. Miró de reojos a la chica. Le hizo una seña a un impaciente James para que le siguiera. Cuando se apartaron un poco del ajetreo del pueblo de Hogsmeade habló con precaución, tratando de no sobresaltar a su ya muy impaciente amigo-Deja ir a Narcisa.

-Perdón?!-exclamó James sin entender.

-Deja que Narcisa se vaya-aclaró Lupin.

-No, claro que no!! Qué demonios te pasa?!-James estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Escucha!-dijo Lupin tomándolo con fuerza por un brazo-La van a matar. Si descubren que ha sido todo su culpa, la van a torturar hasta la muerte.

-Y tú crees que a mi me importa?!-James entrecerraba los ojos con furia-eso es lo que merece esta asquerosa. Si algo malo le pasa a Lily...

-Pero no le pasará nada malo! Nosotros la vamos a salvar. La lechuza ya debe haber llegado a Dumbledore y seguramente viene en camino.

James se negaba rotundamente. De repente, cuando Lupin iba a volver intentar hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro, el cabello rojizo de la chica se comienza a aclarar. Los ojos verdes se pusieron azules profundos. El alto de la chica también cambio, bajando unos palmos. La piel se volvió blanquísima, al grado de ser pálida. El rostro lleno de despreció y maldad de Narcisa Black había vuelto a la normalidad. Había pasado una hora desde que se había tomado la poción múltijugos, y eso no tranquilizó al chico de anteojos "hace más de una hora que tiene a Lily" pensó abatido. James la observó con renovadas ganas de golpearla, pero se contuvo. Alzó la varita. Narcisa, creyendo que la torturaría con alguna maldición, se sorprendió cuando James deshizo el hechizo que los unía.

-Te conviene mantenerte bien alejada de mí-admitió James-y si aun te queda un poco de inteligencia, no vas a advertir que estamos aquí. Nosotros no vamos a delatarte, pero si me entero que nos has "traicionado", Voldemort no te matará. Lo haré yo. Así que de una u otra forma, terminas sin vida. Si quieres y aprecias un poco tu maldita vida, te mantienes alejada-dijo con un susurro cargado de desprecio.

Narcisa no se movió. Respiraba agitadamente, entre aliviada y asustada. Lupin le indicó con la mano el camino más cercano para llegar al castillo de Hogwarts.

-Cuando hablen contigo, di que James fue al castillo junto a ti y que de un momento a otro, lo perdiste. Inventa algo, pero di que él llegó a Hogwarts, de esa forma te desvinculas.

Narcisa no dijo nada, pero siguió el camino que Remus le había indicado. Más le valía salir de allí lo antes posible. No fuera a ser que James se arrepentía de darle la libertad.

James, sin esperar nada, comenzó a correr mientras Lupin iba a su lado. Estaban cerca de la casa de los gritos donde, según Sirius, se encontraba encarcelada Lily. Cada vez que pensaba en todo el tiempo que había perdido, ya sea enviando la lechuza o hablando con Narcisa Black y Remus, le revolvía el estómago y lo motivaba a correr más deprisa. Su único consuelo era saber que la pelirroja seguiría con vida porque Adolf, de acuerdo a lo dicho por Annie en su regreso a Hogwarts, estaba obsesionado con ella_. "Pero si le llaga a tocar un solo cabello rojo.."_ pensó _"lo mato, lo mato aunque tenga cadena perpetua en Azkaban"_. Ya iban muy cerca cuando alguien lo detuvo. James se giró para obsérvalo. Lupin, a su lado, se detuvo junto a él.

-Tú no estabas en la enfermería?-preguntó Lupin asombrado.

-Me dieron de alta-respondió Peter Pettigrew moviendo las manos nerviosamente-Ey... Dónde... Dónde está Lily?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Escucha-dijo James hablando con rapidez y en voz baja. Ya no podía perder más tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba era primordial-Los mortífagos tienen a Lily y a Sophie. No quiero que te metas en esto-dijo preocupado-será mejor que vuelvas a Hogwarts, Peter. No quiero que salgas herido!

-Pero quizá...-dijo el chico asustado e impresionando-no sé, yo podría ayudar...

-No-intervino Lupin. Peter era el más débil de los cuatro y generalmente salía herido en las bromas, un enfrentamientos con mortífagos podría ser letal para él-ve a Hogwarts y quédate en la sala común. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-dijo antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente junto a James.

Peter se quedó observándolos con la boca medio abierta. Finalmente, tomando una decisión, asistió con la cabeza a algo que solo él sabía y comenzó a correr.

o.o.o.o

Sirius lo apuntaba sin vacilación con la varita. Estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte si con ello conseguía que Lily saliese sana y salva de la casa de los gritos. No era solo la novia de su mejor amigo, durante el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, sin contar los años en los cuales solo se había dedicado a molestarla y gastarle bromas, le tomó un cariño tan grande que incluso podía llegar a considerarla como una especie de hermana y no dejaría que nada mala le sucediera. Lily no se lo merecía...

-Antes de que hagas una de tus presuntuosas exhibiciones de magia, Black-dijo Snape en voz baja. Se acercó hasta la ventana, como asegurándose de algo-quiero que me escuchen.

Lily se tapaba la cara con las manos sollozando con desesperación. Snape quería acercarse a Lily, no muy seguro de lo que pretendía. Sabía que actuaba en contra del tiempo, que en cualquier momento podía entrar uno de los mortífagos, pero ver a Lily en ese estado lo derrumbó. Sirius se interpuso entre ambos y sin pensarlo dos veces embistió con su varita.

-Expelliarmus!-dijo con voz potente.

El encantamiento de desarme llegó de lleno en el pecho de Snape. El chico calló sobre un viejo escritorio, el cual se rompió con un fuerte estruendo mientras que su varita rebotaba en una pared e iba a parar muy cerca de Lily. El sonido llegó fuerte y claro al mortífago que hacia guardia fuera de la casa de los gritos. El hombre, encapuchado y con la máscara, entró rápidamente.

-Eres un idiota!-dijo Snape apretando los dientes. El mortífago vio la escena, Snape en el suelo, Sirius apuntando su varita y Lily acurrucada junto a la pared llorando. El hombre corrió hacia la puerta. Sirius corrió tras él.

-Petrificus Totalus!

El hombre cayó ruidosamente quieto como una piedra. Snape se había levantado y aprovechado para recuperar su varita. Cuando Sirius volvió junto a Lily, Severus ya tenía su varita apretada con fuerza.

-No seas imbécil Black. Si quieres salir vivo será mejor que me escuches.

o.o.o.o

James se detuvo detrás de un árbol. Miraba atentamente la casa de los gritos. Parecía desierta y le extrañó que no hubiese algún mortífago cerca. Lupin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto al convencer a James para dejar que Narcisa se marchara. Si la rubia decidía faltar a la generosidad de James, podía poner en peligro a todos y ellos jamás podrían rescatar a Lily. Era mucho el riesgo que estaban corriendo y lo único que les quedaba era confiar en que la rubia no los delataría.

Lupin observó a su amigo, que parecía estudiar atentamente toda la fachada de la casa, y sintió un profundo orgullo. Ahora, más que nunca admiraba a James Potter. Sabía que el chico estaba desesperado por rescatar a Lily, que era capaz de sacrificar su propia vida con tal de que ella saliese de aquella situación completamente sana, pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de toda la furia que sentía era capaz de tener un poco de compasión con una chica que había sido una pieza clave en la captura de su novia. A pesar de todo, James jamás apoyaría una muerte.

James le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Medios encorvados corrieron bordeando los árboles hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la casa sin dejar el bosque. Se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos.

Mientras tanto Narcisa corría y tropezaba por el camino de tierra. Estaba sudando y las lágrimas que mojaban su mejilla parecían quemarle, porque se las limpiaba con brusquedad. Detestaba haber recibido la lástima de Potter y Lupin, pero solo eso la salvaría. Jamás admitiría que le habían salvado la vida, nunca...

Cuando llegó junto a los terrenos de Hogwarts notó como una lechuza, la misma que James habían enviado, volvía al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Dumbledore ya había recibido la nota... Lily se salvaría. _"y lo peor es que ahora tengo una deuda con Potter y sus amigos"_. Ante aquella idea se asqueó. En algún momento de su vida tendría que devolver el favor a los merodeadores..

Observando la lechuza que se alejaba, recordó la nota que había sido enviada_. "Los mortífagos tienen a Lily y Sophie. Remus"_. La respiración se le contuvo, acababa de notar algo. La ubicación no había sido revelada, por lo tanto Dumbledore no podría saber donde estaba la pelirroja. Sonrió malvadamente...

-Idiotas-susurró y corrió hacia el castillo.

o.o.o.o

Al otro lado de la casa, lejos del bosque donde James y Lupin se encontraban, los mortífagos esperaban a que Severus Snape volviera luego de utilizar el veritaserum, la poción de la Verdad, con Lily. Esperaban que ella les revelara el paradero de Annie Dahl. Adolf, que observaba a todos con los ojos medio cerrados, meditaba las palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho antes de que saliera. _"¿Por qué haces esto? Tú no eras así..."_ y aunque hubiese respondido, jamás le entendería...

Cuando estaba en Hogwarts se había dedicado a cuidar a Lily, aunque muchas veces ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Estaba pendiente de casa cosa que le ocurría y cada cosa que hacía. Muchas veces había sentido deseos incontrolables de golpear a unos cuantos chicos que se habían acercado con la intención de cortejarla, pero al aparecer ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos, ya que, con mucha gentileza se disculpaba por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Lily era completamente diferente a todas las otras chicas que había conocido, pero al mismo tiempo muy común. Era lo extraño que le provocaba en su interior. Un sentimiento que le era cálida, completamente diferente a otro. El mismo año que besó a la pelirroja por primera vez, su hermano pequeño murió. Sólo tenía cuatro años cuando Roland Dahl cayó enfermo. Todo sanador que lo tocaba salía desconcertado y totalmente confundido, nunca antes habían tenido un paciente con tales particulares. Era una enfermada que cambiaba en cada momentos los síntomas, por la mañana podía tener una simple gripe, pero en la tarde se transformaba en un ataque de veneno de mandrágora y al otro día presentaba las características de un hombre lobo. Todo lo que se hizo fue en vano, la magia no logró salvar el débil cuerpo del chico y un miércoles gris falleció. Adolf sentía tanta impotencia, tanto dolor ante la perdida que comenzó a sentir rabia, una furia descontrolada. _"¿Cómo es posible que la magia blanca no haya podido curar a un niño de cuatro años?"_ pensaba. De a poco, los recuerdos de su hermano, el funeral y la pena lo llevaron a renegar todo aquello que tenía. Renunció a su familia, a su casa, a Hogwarts, incluso a sus amigos. Quiso dejar a Lily, pero esta se lo impidió. De hecho, la joven pelirroja era la única que lo hacía sentir bien y por ello, por todo lo que había entre los dos, cedió a seguir con ella, pero la relación cambió bruscamente. De ser una escapatoria, se transformo en completa paranoia. Adolf sentía que en todas partes, la gente intentaba alejarlo de Lily. Que en la calle, al mirarlos, ideaban planes para separarlos. Se volvió un completo maniático, al grado de incluso acusar a Lily de provocar coqueterías ha otros chicos. _"Te gusta que te miren!" _le gritó un día en pleno callejón Diagon. Finalmente, Lily optó por lo sano y lo dejó. Adolf estaba más desamparado que nunca. En riesgo de atentar incluso contra su propia vida, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, fue que él llegó a su puerta. Nunca antes había pensado en unírsele, pero todo lo que le ofreció terminó por encantarlo_... "Puedes tener a tu hermano de vuelta, si es lo que deseas. Poderes, magia, oro, lo que sea. Si te unes a mi, podré entregarle lo que más deseas" _y ante aquellas palabras, el rostro de Lily Evans apareció como llamado por un hechizo. _"Si prometes entregarme a Lily Evans, yo lucharé por lo que tú luchas"_ le contestó... y en eso estaba haciendo: Tratando de capturar a su prima para entregársela a su amo y que él le recompensara con la pelirroja...

Y no se arrepentía. Haría todo lo que tuviese que hacer para que Lily Evans fuera completamente suya.

-Robert dice que Narcisa estaba en apuros, pero que ya no están en las tres escobas.

-Dónde está Potter?

-Los otros lo están buscando, pero sospechamos que deben estar por aquí cerca. Bellatrix, que estaba haciendo guardia cerca de la taberna, los vio salir, pero se le perdieron de vista. Cree que descubrió toda la verdad, pues parecía frenético, según Black.

Adolf hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Estaba apunto de dar unas indicaciones cuando un par de mortífagos se le acercaron corriendo.

-Los encontramos. Están al otro lado de la casa, en el bosque. Al parecer Narcisa no está con ellos.

-Cómo los encontraron?-preguntó Adolf encapuchándose y haciendo aparecer la máscara oscura que cubriría su rostro.

-Nuestro informante habló con ellos...

o.o.o.o

Entró en la sala común y buscó un papel. Garabateó, tratando de que no pareciese su letra, y escribió siete palabras. Salió con rapidez y recorrió los pasillos. Llegó junto a la oficina del jefe de su casa y la golpeo. Pegó el oído en la puerta. No había nadie. Sin esperar más, emprendió en camino con rapidez. Llegó junto a una gárgola en el segundo piso. No sabía la contraseña, así que no podría entrar. Miró a su lado, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca. Sacó la varita y provocó un fuerte estruendo. Esperaba que con el ruido el director saliese de su oficina y no se equivocó. Al otro lado de la gárgola, bajando por la escalera de caracol, Dumbledore junto con otros profesores corrían.

La gárgola se corrió mostrando una puerta secreta. Dumbledore no vio a nadie, salvo mucho humo. La profesora McGonagall, que tenía los labios apretados, apuntó con uno de sus delgados dedos un arrugado papel botado en el piso. El profesor Slughorn se adelantó y tomó el pergamino. Era una letra poco clara, pero pudo entender el mensaje. Se lo mostró al director

-Muy bien. Ahora sabemos donde está-dijo con rapidez tomando la nota y haciendo como que no notaba un larga cabellera rubia que trataba de ocultarse al final del pasillo.

"_Está en la casa de los gritos"_.

o.o.o.o

-Vamos a entrar. Canuto debe estar allí dentro, pero necesitamos un plan-decía James. Lupin se acercó a él y observó lo que él miraba.

-No hay guardia?-preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Es raro, por eso necesitamos el plan. Tenemos que buscar una forma de hacer aparecer a quien sea que está haciendo guardia. No es posible que nadie esté pendiente del exterior-la voz de James se iba apagando. Parecía triste, preocupado, muerto de miedo. Lupin puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de transmitirle un poco de fuerza. Él también estaba muy asustado. Aunque Lily era por el momento la que más peligro corría, Annie, que era su mejor amiga, y Sophie, esa impertinente muchacha pelo castaño, también estaban en la casa de los gritos.

-Todo va a salir bien-Quizá sus palabras no tuviesen mucho sentido, pero ayudaban. Entregan fuerza y ánimo.

-Si algo malo le llega a pasar a Lily, me mato-dijo James por primera vez. Parecía apunto de derrumbarse. Siempre se mostraba fuerte, lleno de una inagotable vitalidad, incluso en las peores situaciones, pero en aquel momento no había ningún dejo de esa fortaleza y fue entonces cuando Lupin comprendió que la felicidad de James era Lily-Necesito volver a verla con vida.

-Y eso vas a hacer-respondió Remus con voz firme-Mañana, todo habrá pasado. Lily estará nuevamente junto a ti regañándote por ser tan descarado...-Escuchó a James suspirar al tiempo que asistía con la cabeza y una fugaz sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-Entonces de qué forma lo hacemos? Quizá con un Patronus?-aventuró Remus.

-No es mala idea. Creo que eso nos daría un poco de tiempo para atacar y poder entrar.

-Lo haré yo. Enviaré el Patronus cuando estés listo.

-Creo que eso no va a ser necesario...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Adolf junto con otros cinco mortífagos estaba delante de ellos con las varitas en alto. Los cinco mortífagos tenían mascaras en el rostro, mientras que Adolf mostraba una malvada sonrisa.

-Que lástima que no puedas despedirte de Lily antes de morir-dijo Adolf alzando la varita. Los habían descubierto...

o.o.o.o

Snape movió la varita. Las cadenas que apresaban a la pelirroja se soltaron. Lily, que tapaba su cara con las manos, se despejó el rostro de sus lágrimas.

-Pero...-susurró Lily sin entender. Por primera vez desde que había visto a Severus entrar lo miro a los ojos. Sirius que se sentía tan confundido como Lily, no bajó la varita, pero frunció el entrecejo desconcertado.

-Escuchen-habló Snape con rapidez-Black ve a buscar a Annie y sácalas de aquí-luego se acercó a Sophie tomando su pulso-estará bien-informó a Lily-los mortífagos vendrán en unos momentos.

Lily, con ayuda de Sirius se puso de pie. Ambos se miraban confusos.

-Eres un mortífago?-preguntó la pelirroja con voz débil. Se aferraba a Sirius. Tiritaba y parecía que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie ella sola.

Snape, ante la pregunta de la pelirroja, la observó penetrantemente. Admitir lo que era, sería mucho peor que enfrentarse a Malfoy más adelante cuando admitiera que Lily se le había escapado.

-Sí...-dijo. No había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Sirius lo tomaba por la túnica con fuerza. Sirius era más alto de Snape, por lo tanto, cuando lo alzó los pies del pelinegro rozaban el sucio suelo. Un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Lily había gritado y se apoyaba en la pared para no caer. La expresión de su rostro, aterrorizada, no fue algo tranquilizador para Sirius, el cual tomó la varita de Snape y la partió por la mitad.

-Estúpido...-dijo Snape escupiendo sangre-no te das cuenta de que intento ayudarlos?!

El grito que Lily habría proferido fue una alarma para Annie, que minutos antes había salido de su escondite. Estaba oculta con una leprosa cortina y caminaba con precaución. La varita en su mano se movía al compás de su nerviosismo reflejado con las leves sacudidas de su cuerpo.

Llegó junto a la habitación observando el cuerpo petrificado de un mortífago. Cuando Sirius vio aquel ser tapado con una vieja tela, lo apuntó con la varita. Annie se quitó al instante la cortina permitiendo que Sirius viera su rostro. Snape, aun en el suelo incapaz de moverse por la amenaza del pelinegro, contuvo su respiración. Annie Dahl iluminada ante sus ojos...

-Qué demonios haces aquí?!-exclamó Sirius tomándola con fuerza y llevándola junto a Lily. La chica estaba apunto de responder cuando el cuerpo de Sophie comenzó a moverse. La castaña recuperaba la conciencia. Mientras la chica en el suelo se incorporaba con lentitud, Snape no podía apartar la vista de Annie. Sophie levantó la cabeza mientras parpadeaba con debilidad. Se sentía completamente desorientada. No recordaba mucho, salvo que había estado hablando con Lily, pero más allá de eso... solo una sensación extraña de felicidad... pero mucho dolor... no físico...

-¿Qué pasó¿Dónde estoy?-susurró mirando a todos lados.

-Ven Sophie-le dijo Annie ayudándola a incorporarse. Sophie estaba desconcertada. No lograba reconocer el lugar y menos entendía la situación. Snape en el suelo, Sirius apuntándolo con la varita, Lily llena de polvo, sucia y media llorosa mientras que Annie estaba con su forma normal.

-Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar Sophie a Annie. La amiga no respondió. Estaba pálida.

-Salgan de...-Dijo Snape, pero se calló. Había escuchado unos pasos que se acercaban. Instintivamente, los ojos de todos se posaron en Annie con un dejo de consternación. Quien quiera que fuera, iba a ver a la chica que supuestamente estaba muerta...

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola queridos lectores! Puede que me haya demorado un poco, pero este capítulo tenía que salir a la perfección. Son muchas las cosas que están pasando y tenía que estar segura de que todo se explicaba MUY BIEN! **

**Con Deathly Hallows en las manos y ya sabiendo el final, me siento con un poco de pena... Se dan cuenta de que es el último?! Que después de las reliquias de la muerte hay nada?! Que fuerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! **

**Quiero que J.K escriba algo máa, cualquier cosaa... que ya salga la guía Pottéricaa! Un deleite para todos nosotros, verdad???**

**Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

**GinNyLu****luna712**** / lordaeglos / ****Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa****.-'MMW'-.**** / Rai-Potter / ****mimig2**** / Lily Evans / thata / Lili / ****emotivejoy**** / karla black / ****clau malfoy**** / Juu / Desiré / ****Sus-Lupin-HHr**

**Muchas gracias a todos: )**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulos**


	35. ¡Hay que salvar a Annie!

**Historia basada en las novelas de J.K. Rowling**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y cinco: "Hay que salvar a Annie!"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Annie no puedo ver quien era el que se acercaba. Alguien la había obligado a inclinarse y la tapaba con su cuerpo. Miró hacía arriba con cautela y vio la larga cabellera de Sophie, quien con los brazos extendidos, intentaba protegerla. Sirius, como un verdadero guerrero, se puso delante de sus amigas con la varita en alto y preparada. No tenía miedo, todo se había esfumado. Lo único que le importaba era que ellas salieran con vida.

Lily se había quedado quieta y al parecer fue la única que se dio cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, faltaba. Cuando un hombre con la piel marcada con cicatrices y ojos oscuros muy profundos entró en la deteriorada habitación, Snape desapareció. Se había desvanecido...

Sirius, pasando por alto quien había entrado, lanzó el primer hechizo que llegó a su cabeza tomando por sorpresa al recién llegado. El hechizo de desarme llegó de lleno en el pecho del hombre que salió despedido hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Sin esperar, Sirius apremió a las chicas para que se levantaran. Se giró para observar a Snape y amarrarlo, pero..

-Qué?!!-dijo. Lily no dejó que Sirius se quedara cultivando su rabia ante la perdida del mortífago. Lo apuró tirando de su capa.

-No hay tiempo!-exclamó apremiante. Sirius sintió el impulso de salir tras Snape, pero sabía que hacerlo sería una idiotez. De todas formas, Snape estaba condenado. No se podría salvar de esa...

Sirius hizo señas a sus amigas indicándoles que pasaran hacia el pasillo secreto que los llevaría de vuelta al castillo. Esperaba, pendiente de la entrada para que nadie pudiese impedir el escape, que todas entraran. Annie era la última en pasar y si hubiese sido un poco más rápida, quizá habría logrado ir junto a Lily y Sophie, pero sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara, sólo cuando ya era demasiado tarde, algo tomó los tobillos de la chica y tiró de ella hasta botarla al suelo. Annie, a medida que era arrastrada, gritaba con desesperación pidiendo ayuda. Sirius alcanzó a tomarla de una mano y forcejeó, pero la fuerza que tiraba de Annie era mucho más poderosa y pocos segundos después ni la ayuda de Lily y Sophie lograron rescatar a Annie.

La pelinegra estiraba los brazos tratando de agarrarse a Sirius. El chico no sabía que hacer. Lanzaba hechizos a pocos palmos de los pies de Annie, pero nada era útil. La fuerza invisible que tiraba de la pelinegra no se detenía con nada.

-ANNIE! ANNIE!!-gritaba Sirius corriendo tras la chica.

Lily, débil y llena de dolor, siguió a Sirius mientras Sophie buscaba su varita, pero no estaba. El pelinegro seguía gritando el nombre de Annie con impaciencia y fuerza. Parecía que cada uno de sus gritos estaba lleno de un incontable sufrimiento mientras veía y seguía a la muchacha. La fuerza llevaba a Annie fuera de la casa de los gritos. Cuando llegó en medio del terreno frente a la imponente mansión, se detuvo. Annie se levantó horrorizada y corrió hacia Sirius. No fue necesario que corriera mucho, ya que Sirius estaba a unos palmos de ella. La abrazó mientras Annie lloraba desesperada. Pero la tranquilidad del momento no duró mucho.

-Annie Dahl-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Sirius se giró tan bruscamente que casi botó a Annie.

Sirius no fue conciente de en que momento los mortífagos había llegado. Miró hacia todos lados. Aparecían mortífagos en donde mirara y no logró ver a Lily y Sophie en ninguna parte. Annie abrió la boca con horror y sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, le mostraban el mayor de sus pesadillas. No podía soltar sonido alguno, era como si Sirius le hubiese vuelto a lanzar el hechizo silenciador, pero no era así. Su incapacidad para hablar se debía al miedo: Voldemort con sus ojos rojos y sus largos dedos, sonreía con maldad a pocos metros de ella.

o.o.o.o

Dentro del bosque, James y Remus combatían a los seis mortífagos que los habían descubierto. Adolf peleaba con James mientras Remus lo hacía contra un encapuchado que había perdido la máscara gracias a un oportuno maleficio del chico de pelo castaño. Los otros cuatro se paseaban de un lado para otro y de vez en cuando lanzaban algún encantamiento a favor de sus compañeros mortífagos. James estaba herido, tenía un profundo corte en el brazo. Todo parecía ocurrir muy rápido.

-Crucio!-gritó Adolf.

James no fue lo suficientemente ágil y sintió como la luz caía limpiamente en él. Él dolor le nubló la mente y calló de rodillas sobre la húmeda tierra del bosque. La risa de Adolf perforaba sus oídos provocando un extraño sentimiento pero no desconocido para él: Unos deseos incontrolables de destruirlo con sus manos, sin la necesidad de utilizar la varita. Odio.

Se levantó con la respiración entrecortada y con un fuerte dolor punzante en un costado. Se tocó la herida en un brazo y notó la sangre caliente que corría manchando su ropa. Tuvo el impulso de lanzar la varita a un lado, de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo con toda la fuerza...

-JAMES!!-el grito de Lupin le advirtió su descuido. Los segundos pasaban mientras él meditaba sobre sus planes de cómo torturarlo. Algo que no se podía permitir en un momento como ese.

El chico de anteojos se movió justo cuando el maleficio imperdonable pasó por su lado. El rayo de luz verde casi lo rozó. Inmediatamente, comenzó nuevamente a lanzar hechizos, maleficios y encantamientos, pero Adolf era muy hábil con la varita. Con simples movimientos de esta lograba evitar que llegaran a él, desviándolos o absorbiéndolos.

-Vamos, Potter-dijo Adolf sonriendo con aire de locura-deja de perder el tiempo!! Crucio!

James levantó la varita justo a tiempo y aunque el encantamiento escudo no era muy poderoso, no al menos con uno de los maleficios imperdonables, disminuía considerablemente su efecto. Lupin no iba mucho mejor que James. Su contrincante era muy rápido y Lupin tenía la sensación de que era capaz de lanzar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, pero la resistencia era mucho más grande en Lupin. Su fuerza de hombre lobo lo ayudaba a soportar cada uno de los maleficios que el hombre lanzaba.

Y aunque Lupin y James luchaban con toda la ferocidad, no eran capaces de contrarrestar la fuerza de los mortífagos. No solo tenían que pelear contra el mago delante de ellos, sino también esquivar los hechizos que de vez en cuando les llegaba de los otros cuatro magos que iban de un lado para otro, dificultando la situación para ambos chicos.

Cuando estaban a punto de perder, ocurrió algo que Adolf no esperaba: Su brazo derecho ardía. El tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente por lengua le quemaba avisándole que su amo estaba cerca. James, aprovechando el descuido momentáneo de su contrincante, lanzó el hechizo de desarme. Adolf cayó contra un árbol y quedó tendido en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

James estaba a punto de descargar toda su furia con un maldición imperdonable. Por primera vez en la vida la iba a utilizar. Adolf estaba esperándolo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como invitándolo a que lo hiciera. James avanzaba con lentitud hacia él, apuntando hacia el pecho del chico.

-Lo vas a hacer o no, Potter?-dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Lupin, quien había perdido la varita, estaba hincado en el suelo con la varita del mortífago en su cuello, amenazador como un cuchillo. James deseaba hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo...

"Acepto..." recordó James súbitamente. Era la sonrisa de Lily, sus mejillas con pecas, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa y su forma de hablar... Era el recuerdo de la chica el que le rogaba que no lo hiciera, pero por otro lado, era tanta la furia que sentía que su cabeza e incluso su corazón le exigían que pronunciara ese maleficio.

-Lily...-susurró. La mirada de James se suavizó levemente. Lupin lo observaba con atención mientras su respiración subía y bajaba con violencia. Trataba de resistirse a su captor, pero cada vez que se movía la varita en su cuello le causaba más dolor.

James, sin poder quitar la imagen de Lily de su cabeza, alzó nuevamente la varita notando la risa de victoria de Adolf.

-No lo harás-dijo el mortífago desde el suelo-Eres débil. No puedes pronunciar el maleficio sin vacilar... Sin contar, que si lo haces, los otros mortífagos se encargaran de que sea lo último que hagas-los mortífagos a su alrededor rieron-Dime, Potter. Y si lo haces ¿qué le dirás a tu amada Lily Evans¿Qué torturaste a un hombre?...

-No-dijo en voz baja, pero Adolf lo escuchaba-Le diré que torturé a un mortífago. Al traidor que entregaría a su prima contar de tener un poco de poder.

Adolf negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

-No...-respondió igual de bajo-No un mortífago que entregaría a su prima con tal de tener un poco de poder... No. Yo soy el mortífago que entregará a su prima con tal de tener a Lily Evans solo para si... ¿quieres que te diga lo que planeo hacer con ella James Potter?...

James olvidó la sonrisa de Lily, olvidó por completo su dulce rostro. Aquella imagen fue remplazada por una que él no era capaz de concebir. Movió la cabeza con la intención de alegar la imagen de Lily encerrada en una habitación mientras Adolf se le acercaba con una malévola sonrisa. El grito de Lily, aunque en su imaginación, le parecía claro y real.

-Lily!!-dijo Lupin. James comprendió que aquel grito no había sido imaginario.

-Uuhh...-exclamó Adolf fingiendo pena-que lástima... parece que no podrás salvarla. Ahora si es demasiado tarde.

-Lo que es una lástima es tener que llegar a esto Adolf-James y los demás giraron la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que de haber podido muchos se abrían sobado el cuello.

Albus Dumbledore con unos diez aurors y otros profesores estaban un poco más allá. Todos con las varitas alzadas y apuntando directo a cada unos de los mortífagos. James, entre aliviado y consternado, agradeció el no tener que utilizar el maleficio.

-Ahora-dijo Dumbledore con voz firme dirigiéndose a los mortífagos-suelten las varitas por favor.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-exclamó Adolf. Su sonrisa perversa había vacilado, transformándose en una expresión de nerviosismo. Nunca esperaron que Dumbledore se presentar con aurors-Mi señor está aquí...

-Tom? Tom va venido?-Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo. Por un momento miró a James. El chico había apretado el mango de su varita con fuerza. Lupin lo quiso detener, pero era muy tarde. James había salido corriendo dirección a la casa de los gritos. Dumbledore hizo una seña con la mano y los aurors lo siguieron. Iban en la misma dirección de James.

James, con la respiración entrecortada, se detuvo casi con el corazón en la mano. Una pelirroja y una castaña estaban atrapadas en brazos de unos mortífagos. Lily forcejeaba con desesperación mientras Sophie, llorando, lanzaba golpes a diestro y siniestro.

-Lily...-dijo James. Sentía a su corazón latir con ferocidad y comenzó a correr. Al principio muy lento, sin poder apartar los ojos de Lily tratando de librarse. A medida que el miedo iba aumentando comienza a aumentar la velocidad. "Lily... Lily..."

-LILY!!-gritó.

-JAMES!-respondió la aludida. Había escuchado su nombre y no lo había dudado. Reconocería esa voz aunque fuera un susurro en medio de una tormenta. James Potter había llegado...-Noo!-dijo Lily comenzando a llorar-No, James!-le gritaba-vete, vete!!!

El miedo que la había ahogado semanas atrás volvía a estar presente. El miedo incontrolable de perder a James. Una idea que ella no era capaz de soportar, ni siquiera en su imaginación. Con mayor fuerza trató de zafarse, sólo con la intención de sacar a James de allí. No importaba si Adolf se la llevaba, lo único que deseaba era no perder a quien más amaba.

-James!-le gritaba-No, por favor. Vete, vete!

James hacía como que no la oía o quizá realmente no la estaba escuchando pues no se detenía ni mostraba signo alguno de vacilación. Los gritos de Lily eran fuertes e incluso Sophie había dejado de gritar pendiente de James.

-CUIDADO!-gritó la castaña cuando un mortífago se puso en su camino. James lo a puntó con la varita.

-Desmaius!

El mortífago cayó al suelo y el chico de anteojos pasó por encima de él. El hombre que tenía a Lily se notó un poco nervioso cuando vio a James venir. No podía pelear y sostener a Lily al mismo tiempo y fue peor su desconcierto cuando vio que detrás de él diez aurors corrían hacia ellos. Haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia, soltó a Lily hacia un lado y preparó la varita. A su lado, el otro mortífago, soltó a Sophie, pero solo para agarrarla por la muñeca cuando la chica hizo un ademán de salir corriendo. Se acercó a Lily, quien no alcanzó a levantarse y la tomó con la otra mano del pelo.

James no necesitó enfrentarse al mortífago que había tenido a Lily, uno de los Aurors se había adelantado e iniciaba una batalla con el hombre. James junto con otros tres fueron directo hacia las dos chicas y lo apuntaron con las varitas. James luchaba dentro de si para no lanzar un hechizo. Lo único que lo detenía era que el hombre aferraba a Lily y Sophie y un lanzamiento equivocado podía herir a una de las dos chicas.

-Suéltalas!-gritó James.

-Suelta a las jóvenes!-dijo uno de los Aurors.

El mortífago no respondió. Pero viendo sus posibilidades tiró a Sophie a James y agarró con más fuerza a Lily. Tomándola del pelo la levantó y la tomó por la cintura. Lily alzó su rostro tratando de disminuir el dolor que le causaba el tirón de sus cabellos. James sostuvo a Sophie y la ayudó, con toda la delicadeza que era capaz, a incorporarse.

-Toma tu varita-dijo James en un susurro.

-No la tengo, nos las quitaron!-exclamó con la voz a penas audible. James, sin entender de que hablaba la chica, le apuntó el bolsillo de su chaqueta: sobresalían dos varitas.

-Pero...-se extraño Sophie. No logró terminar la oración, un grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando detrás de ella casi la rozaba una maldición. A sus espaldas, mortífagos y Aurors peleaban. James no pudo aguantar más, se lanzó hacia el mortífago sin utilizar la varita. Lily gritaba, aunque Sophie no estaba muy segura de porque. Si por el miedo que sentía o por el cabello que el mortífago aun no soltaba. Sophie, conciente de que su impulso la estaba llevando a cometer una locura, se mordió el labio y corrió hacia Lily. Mientras James golpeaba al mortífago, el cual había perdido la varita, Sophie tomó su varita y apuntó a la mano del hombre.

-Expelliarmus!-el hombre dejó salir un alarido de dolor y soltó inmediatamente a la pelirroja.

Dos de los aurors que estaba allí habían comenzado a pelear con otros mortífagos que se habían acercado para atrapar a Lily. James, sin darse cuenta de que Lily estaba libre, seguía embistiendo contra el hombre. El auror que quedaba lo tomó y con mucha fuerza lo quitó. Lily corrió tras James y lo abrazó. James, parpadeo durante unos segundos medio desconcertado, pero luego soltando un gran suspiro de alivio agarró con fuerza a la pelirroja.

Ella estaba bien, esta viva y en sus brazos... Cómo él había deseado...

Él estaba abrazándola, con aquella fuerza característica, con cariño y protección... Cómo ella había deseado...

Lily se separó un poco de él para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tenía algunos rasguños y salía sangre de su labio. "Nada que madame Pomfrey no pueda solucionar" pensó aliviada mientras James volvía a apretarla hacia él.

Era como si ellos estuviesen en una especie de burbuja. Sin conciencia de que a solo pocos metros de ellos mortífagos y Aurors se peleaban a muerte. Era como si no hubiese otro mundo que ambos...

-Tienes herido el brazo!!-exclamó Lily horrorizada al percatarse del profundo corte de James. La sangre caliente manchaba a la chica, aunque esta no hacía nada para impedirlo.

-No importa-respondió James, pero Lily le aferraba el brazo tratando de detener la hemorragia-No importa Lily!!-Exclamó James perdiendo la paciencia. Lily lo miró durante unos segundos sorprendida.

A James no le importaba. Podría estársele cayendo el brazo, pero para él lo más importante en ese momento era ella. Abrazarla... tenerla junto él. La ciñó con mucha más fuerza y por un segundo Lily casi se quedó sin aire. James la besó en la cabeza y Lily comprendió que aquel arrebato, en el cual le había gritado con impaciencia, no había sido un indicio de su miedo y nerviosismo.

-Lo siento!-dijo Lily mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de James- Y siento haberme molestado contigo en el desayuno!

-Qué?!-James no recordaba.

Parecía que el incidente en Hogwarts donde Lily se ponía celosa porque unas chicas iban donde James había ocurrido días atrás y no solo horas antes. James quiso reir...

-Vamos!-apremió el auror. El mortífago golpeado estaba inconciente en el suelo y parecía que los aurors tenían controlada la situación. La mayoría de los mortífagos estaban atados con cuerdas mágicas. Sólo quedaban unos tres mortífagos que se resistían, pero al cabo de unos momentos fueron reducidos por los aurors

-Noo!-dijo Sophie-Annie! Hay que salvar a Annie!

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso!-dijo el Auror. Sin escuchar los alegatos de los chicos hizo aparecer de la nada una viejo zapato. Movió la varita susurrando algo.

-Tóquenla-dijo con urgencia. A lo lejos se venían acercando más mortífagos-Ahora!!

James no esperó más. Tomó la mano de Lily y la de Sophie y tocaron los tres juntos el traslador. Cuando los tres desaparecieron, Dumbledore apareció. Se giraron y esperaron a que los mortífagos a lo lejos terminaran de acercarse.

-Quiero que Alastor y dos aurors más vengan conmigo. Tenemos que rescatar a Annie y Sirius...

o.o.o.o

-Ya están aquí!

James cayó en la fría piedra del despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Se hizo daño en la rodilla pero no le importó. Lo que se moría por hacer era asegurarse de que la pelirroja junto a él, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sophie, al otro lado se levantó con urgencia.

-Estás bien?-preguntó James a Lily. La pelirroja estaba pálida, sucia y despeinada, pero abrazó a James una vez más como rogando para que jamás la soltara. Tiritaba de pies a cabeza y no podía hablar-Tranquila. Estás a salvo-trató de tranquilizarla James. Intentaba hablar con dulzura, pero su voz ronca y cargada de ferocidad aún, no logró calmar a la pelirroja.

Sophie, que se había levantado con mucha rapidez, se sintió mareada y estuvo a punto de caer. De hecho, si no fuera por unos brazos que la rodearon, se habría golpeado fuertemente contra una de los sillones de maderas.

-Remus...-fue todo lo que dijo Sophie antes de soltar un sollozo de angustia.

La profesora McGonagall se afirmaba de la mesa del escritorio y se conmovía por la escena...

-Pero...-dijo al cabo de un momento-donde están el señor Black y la señorita Dahl?

Lupin alzó el rostro. Interrogó con la mirada a James.

-Dumbledore y los aurors se harán cargo. Ellos los traerán.

o.o.o.o

-Annie Dahl

La pelinegra negaba con la cabeza mientras sus ojos bañados en lágrimas eran cerrados con fuerza. "No, no, no..." rogaba internamente. Sirius no se apartaba de ella, pero se sentía desorientado nuevamente. Sabía que nada de lo que sabía podría salvarlo si Voldemort estaba allí.

-No te resistas-dijo el mago oscuro. Annie abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aire. ¿En que momento él se había acercado tanto? Miraba con sus ojos rojos directo a los azules de Annie. Sirius, una vez más, se puso delante de la chica tratando de protegerla.

-Veo que tienes guardián...-dijo el mago haciendo una mueca de sonrisa.

-Déjala en paz-dijo Sirius. Voldemort dejó salir una risa fría y cruel.

-No me digas que serás lo suficientemente estúpido como para enfrentarte a mi!-Los mortífagos que había aparecido los rodeaban y cerraban un circulo mientras reían con la misma crueldad de Voldemort-Pudiste salir con vida una vez. Créeme cuando digo que no lo harás una segunda.

Una fuerte luz amarilla inundó el lugar. Sirius, instintivamente, empujó a Annie hacia el suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Un grito desgarrador, un sinfín de destellos y golpes sordos le llegaban a medida que los sollozos de Annie aumentaban. Estaba aterrorizada y él también. Sentía que en cualquier momento un hechizo asesino le llegaba de lleno, pero a pesar de la perspectiva de morir, su mayor miedo era otro: No poder proteger a Annie. Deseaba que Dumbledore, al cual había visto acercase por atrás de Voldemort, lograra sacar a Annie de allí. Ya no importaba si ellos sabían que era Megaera o que estaba en el colegio, sino que tenían que sacarla de allí. Y de repente, Sirius recordó algo que él mismo podría hacer. Esperaba tener la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo, ya que aunque podía solo, esa vez tendría que llevar junto a él a la chica. Levantó un poco la cabeza. Dumbledore se batía a duelo con Voldemort, mientras los otros mortífagos intentaban detener a los aurors. Nadie les prestaba atención.

-No te sueltes de mí-dijo Sirius mientras cerraba los ojos. Ella, asistió con fervor y lo imitó. Mentalmente contó y al llegar al número cinco recordó las tres "D" que en sexto, el profesor de aparición, les había enseñado.

o.o.o.o

-Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería. Aquí no podrán hacer mucho. Profesora Sprout, podría hacer el favor de llevar a los alumnos...

-Vayan ustedes-dijo Lupin interrumpiendo a la Auror que había hablado-Yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que vuelvan Sirius y Annie-James asistió con la cabeza apoyando a su amigo.

-Ve a la enfermería-le susurró a Lily. Ella, que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes asustados, negó con la cabeza-Por favor, Lily-dijo casi implorando-necesito que la enfermera te vea. Aquí estás a salvo. En Hogwarts no te ocurrirá nada malo. No te preocupes, Lily.

-Es cierto, Lily-dijo la profesora McGonagall-Yo misma las acompañaré-Con delicadeza ayudó a Lily. Sophie, que recibía la ayuda de la profesora de Herbología, quiso quedarse allí, pero se sentía muy frágil como para resistirse. Lily no quería soltar la mano de James, pero este la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes-dijo una vez más-Apenas estén de vuelta, corro para estar contigo ¿si?

Solo entonces la chica asistió y se fue con las profesoras y su amiga.

Lupin, que tenía un feo tajo sobre la ceja, se dejó caer en una de las butacas delante del escritorio de Dumbledore. James entre aliviado y consternado, se sentó a su lado.

-Al menos Lily está bien...-dijo Remus pasando su mano por su pelo con nerviosismo.

-No estará todo bien hasta que Annie y Sirius vuelvan-dijo James con voz firme-y lo harán, Sirius va a volver... estoy seguro de que Annie y él jamás se darán por vencidos.

-Eso espero-dijo Remus.

o.o.o.o

Sirius contempló su alrededor y quiso dejar salir un grito. Annie no alcanzó a abrir un solo ojo cuando Sirius la tomaba por la cintura y la giraba con alivio. Habían aparecido justo donde él quería que aparecieran. Estaban fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Lo... lo lograste!!-dijo Annie. Quiso saltar de alegría, pero no podía. Se sentía muy mal. Las piernas de dolían y la cabeza le daba vuelta.

-Sí, lo logré!!-exclamó Sirius abrazándola.

Annie reía mientras que Sirius la levantaba en el aire. Se miraron a los ojos y a ambos les llegó el recuerdo de un fugaz beso. Sirius soltó a Annie y quiso decir algo, pero no supo que. Annie, notando la incomodidad creada, sacó su varita y sonrió alejándose de Sirius. Caminó hasta legar junto a la reja. Se puso de espalda al chico. Sirius no podía ver lo que hacía. Movía la varita y de vez en cuando salía una fuerte luz blanca.

-Qué estás haciendo?!-preguntó Sirius luego de unos segundos. Annie simplemente abrió la reja-No entiendo...

-No importa Sirius-sonrió Annie débilmente.

El chico ayudó a Annie a que se apoyara en él. Caminaron durante largo rato, sin decir absolutamente nada. De vez en cuando Sirius la miraba de reojos asegurándose de que ella iba bien o certificándose de que la ojos azules iba realmente a su lado, sana y salva. Annie estaba confundida, aun no estaba muy segura de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando ya estaban cerca del castillo, Annie decidió romper el silencio.

-Qué va a pasar ahora?-preguntó en voz baja. Sirius lo pensó durante un momento.

-Dejemos que Dumbledore vea que hacer...-fue lo que respondió. Annie asistió con lentitud.

Pocos minutos después, Sirius corrió la gran puerta que daba al gran Hall. Estaba deshabitada, algo que no les extraño. La mayoría aun estaría en Hogsmeade y los cursos menos se encontrarían en sus salas comunes respectivas.

-Vamos a la enfermería-dijo Sirius tomando a Annie de un brazo. La guió a través de los pasillos hasta llegar junto a la enfermería.

Abrió la puerta y no faltó más que una visión para aumentar su alegría. Lily y Sophie estaban sentadas en una camilla. Ambas intentaron levantarse, pero las profesoras se lo impidieron. La profesora McGonagall avanzó con rapidez hacia ellos y con una fuerza insospechable tomó a Annie. La puso delante de sus ojos y la observó a través de sus anteojos de montura cuadrada. La enfermera, Madam Pomfrey, estaba atónita.

-Pero si Annie...!-dijo antes de par su boca con las manos. Ella estaba segura de que Annie había muerto. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese allí?

-Luego te lo explicaré-dijo la profesora sonriendo satisfecha. Con ayuda de Sirius la llevaron hacia una camilla. Inmediatamente la enfermera corrió para socorrerla. Sirius quería ver que le iban a hacer, pero la mujer se lo impidió. Puso uno de los grandes biombos impidiendo que los chicos pudieran ver lo que ocurría.

-Sirius!-Llamó Lily desde la camilla. Sophie miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Lily, antes de que aparecieran Sirius y Annie, había estado relatando todo lo que sabía a la profesora McGonagall. Sophie, que parecía tener una fuerte laguna mental, no podía dejar de pedir disculpas y solo se calló cuando Annie apareció.

Sirius abrazó a las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, pero se separó de ellas al instante. Observó hacia todos lados, iba abrir la boca cuando Lily respondió.

-Están en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Dijeron que no se iban a mover de ahí hasta que Annie y tú volvieran

Sirius suspiró con alivio. Se dirigió a una de las muchas camillas libres que quedaban y se recostó. Estaba agotado. Sólo descansaría un momento antes de partir hacia la oficina del director. A pesar de todo, se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Aunque quedaba un largo camino por delante. Los mortífagos sabían que Annie estaba en Hogwarts y harían hasta lo imposible por tratar de conseguir el útero virgen de las ojos azules y de paso, llevarse a una pelirroja comprometida con James Potter.

-Solo descansaré un momento...-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba-pero luego.

-Adónde vas?!-gritó Lily. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le era casi una tarea imposible. La enfermera le había dado una pócima que le adormeció los músculos más adoloridos. Había asegurado que sus efectos pasaban al cabo de una hora llevándose los dolores. Era mucho mejor que la poción reconstituyente, aunque notablemente más lenta.

-Iré a ver a James y a Lupin.

-Espera-imploró cuando Sirius estaba apunto de salir. El chico se giró y la miró sorprendido-Yo sólo, quería pedirte algo-Sirius se acercó y asistió con la cabeza-Te ruego que no le digas a nadie que Snape es un mortífago...

-Qué?!-grito Sophie-Qué es Snape es un mortífago?!

Nadie le respondió. Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a la pelirroja y Lily trataba de sostener su mirada. En otro momento, quizá, se hubiese negado a sabiendas de que la pelirroja se molestaría, si fuese realmente Sirius Black se abría lanzado a reír de forma sarcástica y salido de la habitación dejando muy claro que lo primero que haría al ver a Dumbledore sería decirle que Snape no es más que un asqueroso mortífago, pero el tono de voz de la chica, algo suplicante y lleno de miedo y pena, lo retuvo...

-Lily, él está de parte de aquellos que querían entregarte a Voldemort y Adolf-dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo tengo más que claro-respondió la pelirroja luego de suspirar-pero antes de que lo expulsen o lo manden a Azkaban, prefiero entender. Yo sé que puede ser algo difícil para ti asimilar que desee dejar fuera de todo esto a Severus, pero en el fondo el no iba a entregarme. Recuerda que gracias a él logré escapar. Él soltó las cadenas que me hacían prisionera.

-Aun así!!-exclamó Sirius comenzando a negar con la cabeza-es un mortífago¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Está de parte de aquel mago que busca matar a todos los que son como tú, Lily! Tu crees que en la primera oportunidad, Voldemort no te habría lanzado el maleficio asesino? Sí, lo abría echo! Es tú vida la que está en juego y la de Annie, por cierto! Él vio a Annie en su forma natural...

-IGUAL QUE VOLDERMORT!-alzó la voz Lily. Se sentía exasperada-Qué él la haya visto o tocado o cualquier cosa no los deja ni más adelante, ni más atrás.

-Es verdad-apoyó Sophie-No ganan nada. Quedan igual.

-Sirius, por favor!-Pero al ver que Sirius se negaba con la cabeza lo tomó de las manos-Escucha, dame dos semanas, no... mejor tres. Si me das ese tiempo y yo no logro saber por qué está haciendo esto, te prometo que no impediré que entregues a Severus... pero dame tres semanas. Por favor!-pidió.

Sirius la observó entre horrorizado y maravillado. Por una parte, le horrorizaba la idea de que Lily quisiera buscarle una explicación a lo que ya lo tenía: Snape era un maldito mortífago que lo único que quería era tener un poco de poder, sin importar lo que eso conllevase. Pero por otro lado, lo maravillaba el corazón de la chica. Era sorprendente la fuerza que tenía esta... hasta el punto de pensar que Snape realmente no era malo...

-Tres semanas-aceptó Sirius-Ni un día más...-Lily asistió sonriendo tristemente-Yo no diré nada, pero si James se entera de esto, tú y yo, y de paso también Sophie, estaremos en mayor peligro que estando bajo el cuidado de Voldemort. Cornamenta nos matará... y estoy seguro de que Remus lo ayudaría.

Miró a Lily y luego a Sophie. Parecía molesto, pero cuando se disponía a girarse, se volvió hacia ellas y las besó en una mejilla.

-Ahora, si me disculpan y no se les ofrece nada más complicado-dijo haciendo una sarcástica reverencia, logrando que Lily y Sophie rieran-iré a ver a Remus y James

-Recuérdale-dijo Lily, con un cierto dejo de timidez, antes de que Sirius saliera completamente de la enfermería-que prometió vendría a mí cuando Annie y tú volvieran.

Sirius sonrió y asistió con la cabeza... Aún quedaba un largo camino por delante.

-Aún queda mucho por luchar-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería.

o.o.o.o

-Por qué demonios demoran tanto?!-dijo de repente James levándose con exasperación.

Había tratado de mantener la calma. Había intentado no mostrarse más asustado de lo que realmente estaba. Por una parte, su inquietud por Lily había disminuido, aunque no acabado, al saber que la chica se encontraba fuera del alcance de los mortífagos. Y aunque deseaba ir con ella y no perderla de vista, primero necesitaba que Sirius y Annie volvieran.

Se comenzó a pasear de un lado para otro, conteniendo sus ganas de gritarles a los aurors que lo miraban sin inmutarse y los impulsos ya muy conocidos de comenzar a patear los muebles. Nadie decía absolutamente nada. Era un silencio desesperante y tenso que lo estaba volviendo loco. Apenas sentía su brazo, pero no le importaba. En aquel momento Sirius era lo único que le preocupaba.

Habían sido amigos desde que pisó por primera vez esa escuela. De hecho, en el expreso de Hogwarts. Era su mejor amigo, su compañero en las buenas y en las manos, un verdadero hermano. Jamás se perdonaría si él no volvía con vida...

Lupin, por su parte, parecía perdido en su mundo. Miraba un punto fijo detrás de la oficina del director, pero su mente había viajado a un lugar un poco más alejado: Sirius y Annie.

-Tenemos que ir por ellos-dijo James en voz baja.

Sacó su varita dispuesto a pelear con los Aurors si era necesario. Lupin, con el movimiento que se produjo alzó, la cabeza. James pretendía salir de la oficina, pero los magos le cerraban el paso.

-No puedes salir de aquí hasta que Dumbledore vuelva.

-A menos que vayas a la enfermería-dijo otro.

-No me voy a quedar aquí mientras Sirius pelea con los mortífagos!-dijo James apretando los dientes.

-Lo único que lograrías sería empeorar las cosas!-exclamó una joven auror.

Lupin se levantó y con fuerza obligó a James a sentarse. Le quitó la varita e hizo aparecer un vaso con agua fría y una barra de chocolate.

-Bebe y come-le dijo. James no quería aceptar lo que Lupin le estaba ofreciendo, pero al cabo de unos segundos tomó el vaso y bebió toda el agua-No sacas nada corriendo hacia Hogsmeade-Lupin se sentó a su lado mientras partía la barra de chocolate en tres partes.

-Quiero que Sirius vuelva

-y va a volver!-aseguró Lupin entregándole un muy generoso pedazo de chocolate-Deberías ir a ver a Lily. Ella está débil y preocupada por ti. Se nota en su mirada...Ya sabes-dijo como respuesta a la cara de James-mi instinto lobuno me entrega ciertos instintos aun cuando faltan quince días para la luna llena-susurró para que los otros no lo oyeran.

-Sé que debería estar con Lily ¡Es lo que quiero! Pero no voy a moverme mientras Sirius y Annie estén de vuelta-sentenció con decisión.

Lupin, comprendiendo que no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada insistiendo, asistió con la cabeza. Saboreo un pedazo de chocolate. Le encantaba... No sabía que tenía el cacao que lo hacía sentir tan bien, pero siempre que se sentía muy mal solo tenía que morder un poco y dentro de él se creaba un extraño calor que lo reconfortaba.

De repente, cuando James había logrado permanecer sentado y no patear nada, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron. Se levantaron con urgencia y los Aurors, que había permanecido muy quietos y alejados, se acercaron con rapidez. Abrieron con una leve mota de inseguridad, alzando las varitas. _"Nunca se está seguro"_ pensó la joven auror...

Pero no era nada más y nada menos que un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises: Sirius Black, tan campante como siempre, saludaba con la mano a todos los presentes. James y Lupin soltando resoplidos de alivio se le lanzaron encima abrazándolo y dándole golpes en la espalda de alegría.

-Que me tenían fe-dijo Sirius mientras sonreía y abrazaba a James.

-Sabíamos que volverías-respondió su amigo tomándolo por los hombros-pero no estábamos seguros si iba a ser por lo pies por delante o caminando-Sirius alzó una ceja y rió con ironía. Sabía que su amigo estaba bromeando. Aun notaba la preocupación en su semblante, al igual que Lupin.

Iba a dar el mensaje de Lily cuando la chimenea se prendió con un potente fuego amarillo rojizo. Iluminó toda la habitación y transmitió un agradable calor. Igual de rápido como se había prendido, se apagó y todo lo que quedó fue un hermoso pájaro. Con sus resplandecientes plumas batiéndolas, el fénix de Dumbledore se paró en el respaldo de la silla alta del director. En el pico llevaba una nota. Con urgencia los aurors se acercaron y rodearon al fénix. Quitaron la nota... James vio los ojos del auror que leía en silencio la nota ir de un lado para otro con rapidez. Todos estaban muy quietos, esperando que el auror terminara de leer y dijera que era lo que Dumbledore informaba.

-Los han perdido, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado logró escapar. Consiguieron atrapar a unos cuantos mortífagos. Pero el innombrable logró escapar

-Mierda!!-dijeron al unísono Sirius y James.

-Dumbledore viene enseguida, está en el ministerio dando un informe de lo que ocurrió. Los Aurors están siguiendo el rastro, aunque es poco probable que logren dar con el paradero de Voldemort sin salir muertos...-dobló la nota y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Hizo algo con la varita y finalmente también la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica-Rossien, quédate con los alumnos. El resto nos vamos a ayudar. Alastor debe estar interrogando a los detenidos.

Cinco aurors salieron y solo la más joven se quedó allí. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, la joven les sonrió y se sentó al fondo. Tenía la varita en la mano. Ahora James pudo notar lo linda que era. Tenía el pelo rizado y tomando en una coleta desordenada. Su piel blanca era lisa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Era alta y se veía algo graciosa: Su túnica de Auror le quedaba un poco grande.

-No se preocupen. Yo me quedaré tranquilita esperando que vuelva Dumbledore. Estoy un poco cansada, pero todo va a salir bien chicos-dijo sonriendo.

-Ey!-dijo Sirius recordando lo que Lily le había pedido-tienes que ir a la enfermería. Cierta pelirroja se muere por verte...-dijo dándole un golpe con el codo.

-Sí, pero tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. Explicar todo lo que pasó, todo lo que vimos.

-Es verdad-apoyó Remus-Sirius, viste algún mortífago? Alguien a quien poder reconocer? Será necesario informar a Dumbledore de todo lo que ocurrió.

Sirius hizo un gesto extraño. Entre asistiendo con la cabeza y encogimiento de hombros. Optando por no mirar a sus amigos, se les adelantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana que estaba junto a la silla del director. Había prometido a Lily que no delataría a Snape. Se le revolvía el estomago pensando que, aunque no le gustara, estaba protegiendo a ese asqueroso de pelo grasiento, pero sólo sería por tres semanas. Aunque a él también le daba mucha curiosidad ¿qué motiva a alguien a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort?... _"Vamos ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?, si en el fondo todos sabíamos que era aliado de Voldemort" _pensó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos y fijándolos en el bosque prohibido. Aquella era la oportunidad que tenían de ponerlo en Azkaban, no podía zafarse de esa. Un mortífago, Snape era un mortífago declarado y no se iba a salvar por más de tres semanas... En tres semana se iba de cadena perpetua a la prisión de los magos.

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó James acercándose hasta él-En qué estás pensando?

Sirius salió de sus ensimismamiento y se giró con lentitud. No quería ocultarle aquella información a su amigo, pero decirle sería traicionar la palabra que le había dado a Lily, y Sirius Black jamás traiciona. Por otro lado, cuando James se enterara de que Lily quería evitar que Snape fuese a Azkaban, sería capaz de derrumbar todo Hogwarts...

-Nada-dijo finalmente-Nada...

o.o.o.o

Lily llevaba más de media hora acostada en un camilla de blancas sábanas. El sol se iba ocultando de apoco y la enfermera se encargaba de prender las velas con un movimiento de la varita. A su lado, Sophie dormía plácidamente. Su respiración acompasada le indicaba lo tranquila que se encontraba. Un poco más lejos, aun tapa por los biombos, se encontraba Annie. Lily no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, quizá sedada, pero no había movimiento ni sonido tras las cortinas. Se preguntó por qué razón la habían apartado. Aquello la intrigaba, pero la no era capaz de levantarse. Ella misma se sentía medio adormecida. Los ojos se le iban cerrando e inconcientemente se acomodaba entre las almohadas.

Pero al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a quedarse dormida, abrió los ojos inmediatamente. James había prometido que iría a verla en cuanto apareciera Sirius y, aunque había pasado ya mucho rato, ella seguía esperando. Sentía que en cualquier momento el chico de anteojos atravesaría la puerta de la enfermería y llegaría hacia ella con su típica sonrisa varonil que tanto le gustaba... Bueno, quizá no siempre. Cuando la ocupaba con otras chicas, francamente la odiaba.

¿Por qué estaba demorando tanto¿Estaría aún en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore?. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de nerviosismo ¿Acaso habría pasado algo? No, no debía preocuparse. Siempre escuchó que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra, incluso más que el banco de los magos, así que de seguro estaban hablando con el director. "Claro, por eso demora" dijo convencida "están explicando todo lo que pasó".

Se giró haciendo una mueca de dolor, aunque no era mucho. Más que dolor, lo que sentía era un pequeña incomodidad. El maleficio Cruciatus, a pesar de haberlo utilizado una vez, la había afectado más de lo esperado. Al parecer, su cuerpo tenía una sensibilidad al dolor superior que al de un chico normal de su edad... "Genial" pensó con ironía. Observó a Sophie que seguía durmiendo. Lamentaba que Sophie se hubiese visto involucrado en todo eso. Era una chica muy buena, a veces un poco confundida, pero buena de todas formas. Inmediatamente se acordó de otra persona, no confundida, si no algo extraña que también ella consideraba una buena persona. ¿Se habría equivocado tanto con Snape¿Acaso no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de la persona que tenía delante de sus ojos?. Ella sabía que Severus era un maniático de las artes oscuras, que lo volvían loco, pero jamás llegó a pensar que él podría ser parte de un grupo tan macabro como lo son los mortífagos.

-Que no le diga, que no le diga-susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Necesitaba tiempo. Eso era todo. Buscar una explicación a la elección del Slytherin, incluso llegar a ayudarlo. Severus no es de la clase de personas que mata a otras por placer, algo tiene que haberle ocurrido. Algo muy malo para optar por un camino tan oscuro... y lo peor, sin retorno.

o.o.o.o

Se escabulló por entre el retrato de la dama gorda sintiendo el dolor en el brazo. Se lo aferró con la idea de llegar al baño lo antes posible e intentando de que los alumnos en la sala común de Gryffindor no lo vieran. Algo que en parte, no era tan difícil.

Peter nunca fue y nunca será el más popular de su casa. Ni siquiera ser amigo de los cabecillas de la clase lo ayudaba. No al menos de la forma que a él le gustaría. No lo molestaba, lo dejaban tranquilo o lo que era peor, ni lo tomaban en cuenta. Siempre estando tras los merodeadores debía acatar ordenes y soportar las risas burlonas de ellos. ¿Hasta cuando era capaz de soportar todas esas humillaciones?. James se encargaba de ideas bromas donde siempre él salía perjudicado, Sirius utilizaba todo lo que decía en su contra y Remus simplemente no lo tomaba en cuenta como a James y Sirius. ¿Por qué? Si él era igual de merodeador que los otros... ¿o no?

"Porque en el fondo, ellos saben lo que eres" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Se encerró en el baño y levantó la manga de su camisa. Allí, resplandeciendo, estaba la marca tenebrosa. Recordó el día en que "él" le tatuó aquella calavera y sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Era por venganza, por envidia o por qué? Pues no estaba muy seguro, lo único que si sabía era que al menos, en aquel grupo nadie se mofaba de él. Allí era alguien... se sentía importante entre los mortífagos. Era parte significativa dentro de un sistema... Allí nadie se burlaba de él...

Pero tampoco nadie lo ayudaba cuando tenía problemas con una materia, como lo hacía Lupin. Tampoco nadie lo ayudaba cuando se sentía algo triste, como lo hacía James y tampoco, nadie lo defendía, como lo hacía Sirius. A pesar de todas las burlas o bromas, ellos seguían a su lado...

"¿Por qué¿Por qué somos amigos?

Se sentó en el retrete sin poder resistir lágrimas de arrepentimiento. "¿Dónde demonios me metí?"

O.O.O.O

**Hola!**

**Creo que este es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia hasta el momento! De apoco pretendo ir atando los cabos y explicar algunas cosas que quedaron el tintero. Sé que ahora no he publicado muy seguido... pero se me ha venido difícil (pero a mal tiempo, buena cara ¿verdad?).**

**Agradesco los Reviews:**

lordaeglos, Judith Malfoy, nena-prongs, GinNyLu, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Desiré, emotivejoy, luna712, clau malfoy, Cami, Lily Evans, monse evans

Muchas gracias chicaas!!

* * *

**_"Hasta siempre mi niña hermosa... una de mis mejores amigas, parte de mi familia. _**

**_Estarás para siempre en nuestros corazones. Incondicional y cariñosa... Te amo, Canela, Avellana. Para siempre y para siempre"_**

**_Porque la muerte no es más que otra nueva gran aventura..._**

**  
**


	36. Lily no es lo más importante

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y seis: "Lily no es lo más importante"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore entró en la oficina, James no acaba de comprender por qué demonios seguía allí cuando debería estar en la enfermería junto con Lily. Completamente ileso y, increíblemente, sonriendo, el director de Hogwarts se sentó delante de los chicos. Sus lentes de media luna estaban a punto de resbalarse de su nariz, pero el director se los acomodó y los observó a través de ellos.

-Supongo que les complacerá saber que hemos atrapado a Adolf. A última hora, pero ha sido capturado. Pretendía entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, seguramente con la intención de apresar a la señorita Evans, pero los altísimos métodos de seguridad lo han impedido logrando su captura. Será juzgado y enviado a Azkaban lo antes posible.

James se dejó caer en la silla. No recordaba haber sentido tanto alivio en su vida. Era una alegría inmensa y las ganas de ver a Lily se incrementaron. Sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro dándole pequeños golpecitos. Estaban satisfechos. Al menos Adolf ya no estaba en medio del paso.

-Esto se le agradece a usted, señor Potter-dijo el director ampliando aun más la sonrisa-notablemente el duelo entre usted y el señor Dahl dejaron sus efectos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para emprender una aparición. Solo logró avanzar un par de metros. Su mente no estaba completamente concentrada y la precisión no lo acompañaba.

-Eso quiere decir que Lily está fuera de peligro?-formuló Remus la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer James.

El profesor paseo la mirada de uno a otro, e incluso la auror, que se había acercado estaba impaciente.

-No podemos descartar que Voldemort tenga algún interés en la señorita Evans, pero según lo que tengo entendido y lo que me han informado, la señorita Evans tiene los mismos riesgos de morir en manos de un mortífagos que ustedes tres...

-Eso no es muy alentador-dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ustedes han frustrado el intento de Tom de llevar a cabo su plan. Tienen que tener muy en claro de que él es muy rencoroso. No dejará que ustedes sigan con vida cuando han impedido que él atrape a Annie, pero al menos Lily ya no será uno de los puntos importantes en la vista de Voldemort.

-Entonces Lily está en igual peligro que nosotros-concluyó James. Dumbledore asistió-Bueno, al menos Adolf ya está fuera de todo. Lily no es lo más importante.

-El problema está en...-empezó Dumbledore

-Annie-finalizó Sirius.

-Ahora que Lily no representa nada para él, salvo quizá una venganza, él tendrá todas sus ideas enfocadas en la captura de Annie. Ella representa los planes a futuro del Voldemort. La magia que él desea solo la podrá conseguir de ella. Creo no estar equivocado cuando digo que Voldemort se siente un poco desesperado. Sus mortífagos están siendo atrapados. Él mismo no puede hacer mucho estando solo. Jamás hará una tarea que le resulte desagradable, pero si consigue a Annie y lo que desea en realidad de ella, conseguirá mucho poder, más magia de la que cualquier mago jamás podría tener.

-Sí, Annie ya nos explicó eso-dijo James-pero que tenemos que hacer¿Cómo ayudamos a Annie?-Hablaba con determinación. Sirius, detrás de él, miraba al director con profundidad. Tenía una mano puesta en la silla y la apretaba con fuerza. Remus, sentado al lado de James, estaba con los codos apoyados en las piernas, con el cuerpo hacia delante.

-Lo mejor que ustedes pueden hacer, cuidarla.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza de forma lenta y pensativa. Deseaban hacer más, querían poder quitar de Annie todo el peso que debía cargar, pero no encontraba la forma "A menos que se trate de salir y lanzar hechizos como enfermo de la cabeza" pensó Remus. A su lado James se exprimía el cerebro tratando de hallar la forma de ayudar a la chica. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía. ¿No era él quien se sentía tan mal cuando supo que Annie había muerto, simplemente por no haber podido conocer a esa chica tan amable y simpática¿No había sentido incluso odio porque Annie no merecía el final que todos creían le había tocado?... ¿Pero como ayudarla¿Cómo protegerla sin privarla de la libertad? Porque James sabía que si eran prácticos, encerrarla bajo diez llaves y luego tragarlas era la mejor forma de protegerla. "¿Pero que subterráneo sería complemente seguro?" se sorprendió a si mismo pensando. Sacudió la cabeza molesto siquiera por haber pensando un momento en ello. Detrás de él y con la vista fija en algún punto del escritorio del directos Sirius Black pensaba en como demonios se las iba a ingeniar para estar con Annie luego de haberla besado. "No deberías estar pensando en eso" se reprendió "busca la forma de ayudarla, de protegerla". Corrió la vista con impaciencia hacia la chimenea. El fuego no ardía, pero a pesar de ello se sentía con un extraño calor dentro de si.

Annie

No se la podía sacar de la cabeza, pero el sabía que debía hacerlo. Por las buenas o por las malas. "y ahora no podré asegurarme de que estará completamente bien pues no podré acercarme a ella" pensó con desagrado. ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla¿Por qué tuvo que rozar sus labios y perder la cabeza de esa forma? Había sido insensato y descuidado... "Pero se había sentido tan bien"...

-Bueno-los interrumpió a todos el profesor. Los había estado observando con mucha atención y estuvo seguro de poder adivinar sobre lo que pensaban. Los chicos no podían evitar reflejar en sus rostros todas las emociones que experimentaban. Ya la profesora McGonagall le había comentado que podían saber por sus expresiones faciales cuando se aproximaba una de las tantas bromas que los merodeadores preparaban-Señor Black me podría relatar lo que ocurrió dentro de la casa de los gritos.

Sirius le habló de todo... bueno, casi de todo. De cómo había llevado a Annie allí cuando esta se había transformado y que le exigió que se escondiera bajo una destartalada cama. Le habló de Lily y Sophie en aquella habitación... todo lo que había hecho, dicho, escuchado y visto, menos a Snape. Había dado su palabra. Jamás traicionaría a Lily... "espero que James no se entere" pensó en una de las pausas cuando ya terminaba de relatar como se habían escabullido por poco de Voldemort.

Por otra parte, James, quieto como una estatua, escuchaba como su amigo hablaba de Lily. Lo débil que se encontraba, pero a pesar de ello...

-Ella quería que me escondiese, pero... bueno, apareció un mortífago y yo tuve que salir en su ayuda. Ella no podía defenderse sola.

Dumbledore le preguntó si podía reconocer al mortífago, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza. Durante todo el relato habló mirando los ojos del director pero en aquel momento corrió el rostro y observó la frente del envejecido hombre.

Por un segundo, Sirius estuvo seguro de que Dumbledore sabía que mentía ¿Acaso sus ojos no había indicado exactamente lo contrario?...

-Ha sido un largo día-dijo el director al cabo de un momento-será mejor que vayan la enfermería.

o.o.o.o

Cuando James entró en la enfermería, luego de haber conversado con el profesor Dumbledore, Lily estaba completamente dormida. El chico de anteojos cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se desplazó silenciosamente hasta la camilla donde reposaba la pelirroja. Al lado de ella, también dormida, se encontraba Sophie. James supuso que la persona que estaba tras una gran biombos color blanco era Annie. ¿Por qué estaba apartada¿Le había ocurrido algo grave?. Inmediatamente, como si hubiese formulado las preguntas en voz alta, la enfermera apareció desde su oficina.

-Señor Potter-dijo ella en voz baja para no despertar a las pacientes-esperaba que llegase. Venga.

James, a regañadientes, se alejó de Lily y se sentó sobre otra de las camillas. La enfermera estaba frente a una estantería y sacaba frascos con líquidos de colores vistosos. Se acercó al chico y posó sobre la mesita de ayuda las infusiones, una venda y una baso. Se arremangó las mangas del delantal blanco.

-Por favor, quítese la camisa-pidió. James alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente. Miró a su pelirroja que seguía profundamente dormida. Seguramente, si Lily hubiese estado despierta se habría sonrojado, mirado a otra parte y enterrado la cabeza en las almohadas para luego subir sus sábana hasta cubrirse completamente.

James se quitó la ensangrentada camisa. Hasta ese momento no había sentido dolor alguno. La adrenalina, las emociones y la preocupación habían sido una especie de inhibidor con el dolor, pero cuando observó la herida en su brazo se comenzó a sentir mareado.

-Tranquilo-le dijo madame Pomfrey-es una herida profunda pero con esto se te curará al instante.

Tomó uno de los líquidos y lo untó en algodón. James jamás había visto un procedimiento así. Generalmente la enfermera le hacía tomarse una pócima y listo, pero ir directamente al problema muy pocas veces y cuando lo hacía utilizaba la varita o alguna crema.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó observando cómo ella le pasaba el algodón por la herida. Al instante la herida se cerró sin dejar marca alguna.

-Lágrimas de fénix-respondió.

-Cómo está Lily?

-Está bien. El tonificante que le di es un poco fuerte, pero cuando despierte se sentirá como nueva. Estuvo mucho rato tratando de no quedarse dormida. Miraba constantemente la puerta, pero al final el sueño le ganó.

James se sintió mal. Lily lo había estado esperando y el no había aparecido. Debería haber corrido donde ella. Seguramente Lily lo necesitaba a su lado. "es obvio, idiota. La secuestraron y a ti se te ocurre la maravillosa idea de no irte con ella" se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Habría estado asustada?. Quizá un poco nerviosa... James se detestó a si mismo por no haber estado junto a ella.

Tenía mucho en que pensar y por lo cual disculparse. Partiendo por el desayudo hasta llegar al pacto que había hecho con Narcisa Black. Había deseado decirle al director que ella estaba confabulada y que de seguro estaba los otros asqueroso Slytherin, pero había hecho un trato con ella. "¿Habrá cumplido?" se preguntó. Los mortífagos había aparecido, pero no estaba seguro si ella les había advertido o ellos los encontraron por mera casualidad... "Tengo que hablar con ella"...

-Listo!-dijo la enfermera dejando sobre una bandeja de metal el algodón.

James miró el lugar donde estaba la herida. Ya no estaba. Las lágrimas de fénix habían sanado por completo su brazo. Se comenzaba a sentir mucho mejor y se sintió aun mejor cuando la enfermera le dio un baso con pócima revitalizadora.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey se fue a su oficina luego de pedirle que no armara alboroto James corrió una silla y se sentó junto a la pelirroja. La observó durante lo que a el le parecieron horas, esperando que despertara. De vez en cuando le corría un cabello despejando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Tenía pequeños rasguños en el rostro. El chico los acarició con delicadeza, tratando de no despertarla.

La amaba.

Había tenido tanto miedo que incluso había llegado a gritarle y es que, en el fondo, su miedo se manifestaba con violencia y enojo. Jamás había golpeado a una mujer, pero ¿No le había dado igual tirar a Narcisa contra una pared que lanzar un hechizo a un mortífago?. ¿No había sentido ganas de destrozar a la rubia?...

-Al menos descubrí inmediatamente que no eras tú-susurró.

Sí. En el instante en que la falsa Lily se sentó en esa mesa James comprendió que algo andaba mal. Lily no actuaría con tanta petulancia aunque estuviese muy enojada. Lo ignoraría, le gritaría y lo miraría con enfado, pero nunca con arrogancia.

Lily se movió y James esperó no haberla despertado antes de tiempo, pero la chica se acomodó con los ojos cerrados. Seguía profundamente dormida.

Recordó como en otro tiempo, precisamente el año anterior, Lily había entrado hecha una furia en la sala común llena de algas marinas traídas de exportación por Sirius. Estuvo gritándole a Sirius y James por media hora, luego había gritado a James solo por otra media hora cuando Sirius se declaró aburrido de los gritos de cierta histérica que no aguantaba una simple bromita... Eso había provocado que a la mañana siguiente el plato de avena de Sirius tuviese algas y algo que ninguno quiso averiguar que era.

Cuan divertido era cuando ella se aparecía con la intención de quitarles puntos y ellos se escabullían. Remus también había sido culpable de algunos cuantos sermones pelirrojos, pero ella nunca lo creía. Siempre se convencía de que Sirius y James lo había torturado, amenazado y quien sabe que más con tal de que Remus "Pan de Dios" Lupin rompiese alguna regla.

¿Había hecho que Lily cambiara? No, ella seguía siendo igual, Solo que cuando le tocaba regañarlo, no lo lograba por más de diez segundos seguidos.

Y allí estaba ella. En una camilla por ser la víctima de Voldemort y sus seguidores...

Era perfecta.

-James?-Lily había despertado sin que el se diese cuenta.

El chico se levantó y se sentó en la cama. Tomados de la mano besó la frente de Lily sacando una sonrisa de alivio de esta. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de forma maravillosa, relucientes.

-No pude venir antes, es que...-pero Lily lo calló con un dedo.

Sonreía con aquella hermosura que solo la chica era capaz de proyectar. Una hermosura que había hechizado a James cuando solo era un niño y que jamás logró dejarlo tranquilo. Que lo acompañaba en sueños y deseos...

James alzó una ceja sonriendo cuando notó que Lily se hacía a un lado y dejaba un espacio. Con la mano, ella le indicó que se acostara en aquel espacio. Notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. James, conciente de que si la enfermera los veía juntos en la camilla podría el grito en el cielo, no se hizo esperar más y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Lily, aun con las mejillas ardiendo, abrazó a James y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él...

-No hay nada que explicar-susurró cerrando los ojos.

o.o.o.o

Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque de los mortífagos. Lily había recibo la autorización de Madame Pomfrey para salir. Por fin le iban a dar de alta. Estaba ansiosa. Ya comenzaba a detestar la enfermería. Estaba sola, salvo por Annie pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo. Sophie había salido dos días antes e iba a verla todos los recreos con los chicos. James era el que se quedaba con ella siempre y Sirius, que Lily no sabía si lo hacía sin querer o apropósito, aparecía siempre que Annie estaba dormida.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?-fue lo primero que preguntó Lily cuando vio a James aparecer.

-Sí, cariño. Estoy bien y tú?-dijo con ironía besándola en la frente-Qué acaso duermo contigo que no me saludas?

-Lo siento!-dijo riendo Lily. Se había sonrojado por las últimas palabras de James, pero al parecer él las encontraba muy naturales-es solo que Sirius ha venido diez veces durante el desayuno, pero no pasa más de la puerta. Al ver que Annie estaba despierta desaparecía.

-Parece que los mortífagos lo golpearon fuerte en la cabeza. Eso es todo-mintió James. Él también había notado la actitud de su amigo. Decía que iba al baño, pero a menos que no fuera capaz de utilizar otro baño que el de la enfermería, Sirius iba por una razón de ojos azules-Ya estás lista, Lilita?

-Sí, estoy lista-sonrió la pelirroja-pero no me digas Lilita, Jimmy.

-Annie también sale hoy ¿verdad?-preguntó el chico mirando hacia la dormida Annie.

-Sí, pero primero debe hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Tú sabes, sobre las medidas de seguridad-Lily tomó su bolso, pero James se lo quitó. Lo puso sobre su hombro y, tomándola de la mano, la guió hacia la puerta.

-Descuida-dijo James al notar que Lily se resistía a salir de allí-Remus vendrá para quedarse con ella, y luego vendrá Sophie. Sirius vendría si no fuera tan idiota...

-Tú sabes algo de Sirius que no me quieres contar ¿verdad¡¿Dónde quedó la comunicación y la confianza?! Esa es la base de una buena relación, James!-salió reclamado.

o.o.o.o

-Todo bien Remus?

-Si, si... estoy...-miró la mesa llena de papeles, libros y plumas-organizando mi tiempo de estudio-terminó no muy convencido.

-Sí, se nota-dijo Sophie alzando una ceja. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de él. Agradeció que el fuego crepitara a su lado. Era un día lluvioso y a medida que el día avanzaba la temperatura disminuía.

Remus alzó la vista de sus apuntes de la última clase de hechizos. Vio una gran bolsa de papel que la chica de pelo castaño había dejado a su lado. Sobresalían cintas rosas y blancas, pequeñas flores y uno que otro pergamino con decoraciones doradas y plateadas.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó indicando con su pluma.

-Lo de la bolsa?-Sophie hablaba sin abrir los ojos. Parecía agotada-Me respondieron! Por fin me respondieron!

-Ahhh-Remus rió con fuerza logrando que la chica abriera los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada-lo siento-se disculpó-es solo que me imagino la cara de James cuando vea lo que quieres hacer.

-Pues me lo agradecerá!-exclamó ella tomando la bolsa-quien más que yo sería capaz de organizar una boda mejor que está? Créeme Remus. Será i-nol-vi-da-ble.

-Lo que será inolvidable va a ser la cara de James!

-Vamos, tú deberías estar ayudándome en lugar de burlarte!-Sophie metió la mano sacando un gran libro. Era de piel y en la portada rezaba "música para una boda de ensueño"-Lo primero que harán, será elegir la música. Así yo podré saber que es lo que ellos quieren. Una melodía puede decir muchas cosas. Si es lenta, dice que desean algo sencillo, pero si es más animada y con orquesta, significa que la boda será en grande.

-Avísame cuando vayas a pedirles que elijan la música-pidió Remus-deseo ver la reacción de James y Lily.

Sophie cerró los ojos y se mostró indignada, pero no le respondió. Simplemente se dedicó a abrir el libraco. En cada una de las ojos había una fotografía en movimiento de una pareja de novios bailando al son de la melodía que sonaba. Sophie movía la cabeza al compás de la música e incluso, de vez en cuando, la tarareaba. Remus había vuelto a su apunte mientras escuchaba la música cambiar. En algunos momento alzó la vista cuando escuchaba a Sophie reclamar por lo fuera de lugar que eran algunos temas, pero otras se mostraba realmente encantada.

Sirius apareció quince minutos más tarde, arrastrando la mochila. Se sentó al frente de Sophie dejando sus cosas en el suelo. Remus iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando él chico levantó la mano para que se callara.

-Solo dame un minuto

Sophie cerró el libro y una alegre música se detuvo al instante. Interrogó a Remus con la mirada.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó la chica.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-sentenció con voz potente, pero más ronca de lo normal.

-Así?-se mostró interesado Remus-Qué descubriste? Deslúmbranos-Sophie rió con ganas, pero se calló cuando advirtió sobre ella la mirada de Sirius.

-Ustedes son muy básicos para entenderlo-dijo él levantándose, pero sin tomar su mochila.

-Ey, ey!-llamó Lupin-no nos burlamos más ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, cuéntanos que fue lo que descubriste.

Sirius lo meditó durante un momento, pero finalmente desechó completamente la idea de contar lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Era desde absurdo hasta obsceno. Le dio un escalofrío de tan solo pensar en ello... aunque la idea realmente no le desagrada, muy por el contrario...

-Demonios!!-exclamó antes de marcharse escalera arriba camino a la habitación de los chicos. Desapareció cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Se tiene que haber encerrado-dijo Remus volviendo a sus apuntes. Sophie seguía mirando la habitación de los chicos, parecía medio pegada-Sophie!-dijo sin despegar la vista de las indicaciones de cómo transformar una tacita de té de plástico en una de porcelana fina-Sophie!

-Qué?!-se sorprendió la castaña. Se había sobresaltado y el libraco de música de bodas había caído al suelo.

-Sirius no va a bajar. No nos va a contar y de seguro no debe ser la gran cosa... muchas veces aparece diciendo que se le acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo cuando en realidad no es más que una de las anteriores bromas "perfeccionada".

-Sirius está preocupado por algo y eso es extraño... No creo haber visto a Sirius tan concentrado en algo en otros años. Él está...

Pero Remus no supo que era lo que estaba Sirius, pues en aquel momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando paso a James y Lily. La pelirroja sonreía contenta de estar de vuelta en la sala común. Solo había estado en la enfermería por tres noches, pero extrañaba terriblemente la camada de dosel en su habitación de chicas de séptimo. Sophie la abrazó y Remus también. Ambos estaban felices de verla allí.

-Espero que no tengas que volver a la enfermería-le dijo Remus con cariño. A su lado, Sophie movía el pie como si moviese algo lejos de ella-Bueno, me iré donde Annie. Debe estar esperándome.

-Iré contigo!-saltó Sophie tomando su bolsa y saliendo lo más deprisa de allí, como si tratara de que la pareja no pudiera ver lo que tenía.

-Eres una cobarde-dijo Remus cuando caminaban por el pasillo ya lejos de los chicos-Claro, dices querer preparar la boda del siglo, pero saber perfectamente que ellos...

-No me vengas a decir lo que ellos van o no van a dejarme hacer!-le interrumpió la chica-quizá tengas razón, pero no me voy a dejar morir por los ojos asesinos de James cuando sepa que la torta será de diez pisos.

-Al menos eres perseverante

-Tú me conoces bien, Remus. Mejor que nadie!

Sophie se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mal que se podían interpretar sus palabras. Entre ellos se creó un incómodo silencio. Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos, a veces desiertos y otras veces llenos de alumnos, sintiendo como las mejillas de ambos se encendían. En más de una ocasión se miraron y corrieron la vista al instante. "¿Por qué tenían que actuar como estúpidos?" se lamentó Remus.

Sophie se tocaba las manos con nerviosismo. No quería presionar a Remus. No quería que él se sintiese incómodo con su presencia. Ella sabía que todo se había acabado, pero cuando él la abrazó en el despacho del director había sentido que aun quedaba algo... Era como si aquel amor de Remus hacia ella jamás hubiese desaparecido... "¿Por qué tenemos que actuar como niños pequeños?" se lamentó Sophie.

Llegaron a la enfermería cuando el profesor Dumbledore salía. Annie ya estaba en pie, como si los esperase. Su largo cabello estaba negro y sus ojos azules.

-No tienes que tomar la pócima?-preguntó Remus cerrando la puerta.

-No al menos hasta mañana-sonrió con tristeza-Aunque el director asegura que ellos ya deben de saber que Megaera soy yo, así que lo mismo daría tomarla que no.

-Oh!-se asustó Sophie tapando su boca con las manos-lo siento mucho!-abrazó a la pelinegra con angustia-Pero no tienes que preocuparte-dijo con decisión-voy a encontrar la forma de ayudarle. Todos estamos pensando, así que dentro de muy poco todo esto habrá acabado.

-Eso espero-dijo Annie aun sonriendo. Sacó la capa para hacerse invisible de su mochila y se la puso encima-¿Vamos?

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola queridos lectores!**

**Es 18 de septiembre y en Chile se celebran las fiestas patrias! Un año más desde aquel 18 de septiembre de 1810 en que se reunió la primera junta de gobierno, lo cual sería un gran pasó para que en febrero de 1818 Chile se independizara!!! (wuaa, alguien captó el mensaje? Algo así como... un falso bicentenario?"... Quizá algún chileno entienda)**

**Bueno, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible! Este no es el capítulo más emocionante (ni el mejor, me parece) pero aun así, espero que les guste!  
**

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas que dejaron Reviews:**

**Cami, Luna 712, Desiré, ****lordaeglos****, Lily Evans, ****Lady Loony Lupin****, RebexPotter, Francesca, ****LadyEvans89.**

**Muchas gracias!!  
**


	37. Con Sirius

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y Siete: "Con Sirius"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

La noche había llegado y con ella una terrible tormenta. La lluvia de la tarde era una simple llovizna al lado de el agua que caía como tirada por baldes. Lily cepillaba su cabello como cada noche para evitar que este se enredase más de lo necesario mientras escuchaba los truenos y el viento. Se miró en el espejo que ocupaba gran parte de la pared del baño. Sus pecas, nuevamente, parecían burlase de ella estando en su piel.

-Recordar preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey si existe alguna forma de quitarlas-se dijo a si misma dejando el cepillo de pelo sobre el tocador que todas compartían.

Annie estaba profundamente dormida. De hecho, desde el sábado que la pelinegra no hacía más que dormir y comer. Lily se preguntó si su amiga se levantaría al día siguiente para ir a clases. "No creo, debe estar muy perturbada" pensó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama. Observó a la chica dormir. Cuanta lástima sentía. Deseaba poder encontrar la forma de librar a a su amiga de todo el calvario que tenía que soportar. Deseaba que por una vez por todas, Annie dejara de esconderse. Era realmente triste ver los ojos llenos de angustia de Annie, mientras trataba de dibujar una nada convincente sonrisa. ¿Por qué siempre se esforzaba en sonreír¿Por qué no, simplemente, dejaba que sus sentimientos afloraran?. Muy pocas veces se molestaba, tenía una paciencia envidiable y generalmente trataba de buscarle el lado bueno a todo. ¿Acaso la magia blanca provoca esa falsedad en ella?.

-Lily?

La pelirroja dejó de mirar a su amiga cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta y la voz de James la sobresaltaron y como si esa fuera una alarma que estaba esperando ansiosa, se metió bajo la cama ocultándose el camisón. No quería que James la viera en pijama.

El chico sonrió y entró. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Caminaba con algo de despreocupación, como si pasar por allí le fuera completamente natural. Lily reparó en ello y frunció el entrecejo. "Debo decirles a las chicas que cuando salgan cierren la habitación bajo llave".

James se agachó y la besó con dulzura en el los labios. Se sentó junto a ella. Lily lo interrogaba con la mirada al tiempo que tiraba más arriba de las sábanas. ¿Acaso James creía, por lo de acostarse juntos en la enfermería, que ella deseaba...? Lily se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

-Qué pasa?!-preguntó en un susurro.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-respondió James. Echó una ojeada a Annie-Tengo la versión de Sirius, pero quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó antes de que Canuto te encontrara. Quiero que todos los que estaban allí se pudran en Azkaban, así que... dame nombres.

¿Nombres?... _"¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?"_

-Pues...-titubeó la pelirroja esquivando la mirada de James-la verdad es que... no pude ver a nadie. Digo, reconocí a Adolf, pero el resto estaban con capuchas y máscaras... Tú sabes.

-Lily, necesito información. Cualquier cosa que me puedas decir es útil. Dumbledore necesita de nuestra ayuda! Si sabes algo, pero tienes miedo... Lily! Yo estoy aquí para protegerte!

La pelirroja se preguntó si acaso James sabía algo sobre Snape y su relación con Voldemort. ¿Le estaría sacando verdad por mentira?. Prefirió no arriesgarse. Aun no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Severus y no iba a entregarlo, no al menos hasta tener la certeza de que el Slytherin no era realmente quien ella creía que era.

-De verdad-mintió-no recuerdo a nadie. Estaba todo oscuro dentro de la casa de los gritos y ellos llevaban máscaras. Lo siento...-se disculpó

-No importa-respondió James aunque notablemente decepcionado. Había tenido la esperanza de que Lily le dijese algo que lo condujera a alguna parte, a algún culpable con el cual poder desquitarse.

o.o.o.o

Sophie miró la fotografía de un arreglo floral particularmente colorido. Lo examinó tratando de pensar como su amiga. Hizo una mueca y giró la cabeza como tratando de ver si desde otro ángulo la convencía más, pero decidió que no.

-Y este?-preguntó Remus alzando al azar una fotografía. La verdad es que el chico no estaba siendo de gran ayuda. De vez en cuando decía algo para molestar o le advertía con espantosas imitaciones de la voz de Lily regañándola.

-Ya basta!-exclamó Sophie cuando Remus volvía a aquel tono agudo-Deja de hacer la voz de Lily-y le quitó la fotografía.

Siguieron otro rato en silencio. Esos malditos silencios...

Remus no estaba muy seguro de que estaba haciendo en la sala de los menesteres con Sophie cuando se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recordándose que debía estar lejos de la castaña. Pero allí estaba, sentado frente a ella ayudándola con algo que él consideraba un desafío al sentido común de James. Aunque... le encantaba. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de la boda, que parecía haber logrado olvidar todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Lupin aun no había escuchado de Sophie lo que había ocurrido y tampoco deseaba preguntarle. No quería presionarla. Sophie tenía la fortuna de poder olvidar aquellas cosas que le desagradaban...

Le hubiese gustado olvidar aquel día en que vio a Sophie con Sirius. Le hubiese gustado sentirlo como un recuerdo distante y no como un miedo presente. Le hubiese gustado haber sido más seguro para comenzar de nuevo. Le hubiese gustado ser como James, estar con la chica que amaba... le hubiese gustado poder olvidar!

-Ojalá pudiera!-dijo Remus en voz alta sin darse cuenta con impaciencia.

Sophie alzó la vista de la lista que estaba haciendo interrogando con la mirada. Remus se dio cuenta de su metida de patas. Se movió incomodo y sonrió tratando de imitar esa sonrisa que Sirius ponía ante la profesora McGonagall.

-De qué estás hablando_?-"Oh, de que me gustaría olvidar que te metiste con uno de mis mejores amigos cuando eras mi novia"_ pensó Remus con ironía.

-Ojala pudiera...-se pasó la mano por el cabello buscando una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente-pudiera...-Sophie estaba una respuesta sin apartar la vista de él-pudiera ayudarte a anotar esas cosas que necesitas, tu sabes... para la boda.

-Ah!-Sophie pareció encantada. Le entregó al chico el pergamino y la tinta. Remus sonrió forzosamente-Anota, tenemos que ver una cita con Madame Malkim para comprar el vestido de novia de Lily y el traje de James. He pensado que será algo sencillo. Conozco a Lily y ella se sentiría más serena se fuese algo tranquilo. Aunque seguramente James querrá una gran fiesta ¿verdad?... No sé¿se puede juntar ambo? Entonces llegué a la conclusión de qué, quizá un grupo de música animaría el ambiente. Eso también anótalo. Tenemos que buscar una banda que pueda levantar la fiesta. La comida va a ser perfecta. Estuve hojeando un montón de catálogos y ofrecen comida muy fina. Muchas veces se piensa que la fineza no viene de la mano con lo económico, pero yo sé que eso no es verdad...

Así siguió hablando durante largo rato. Remus deseaba mirar la hora de su reloj y comprobar si Sophie había sobrepasado su propio Record de monólogos. La veía como movía las manos al hablar y como a veces se emocionaba tanto que, de no tener cuidado, casi lo golpeaba con uno de sus gestos. Estaba tan entusiasmada con eso de la boda... y eso que ni siquiera era la de ella. ¿Cómo se pondría Sophie cuando le tocase organizar su propio matrimonio?... seguramente no habría quien la callase...

-Anotaste todo?-preguntó al finalizar con lo que seguramente era un detallado relato de la forma en que Lily aparecería de un gigantesco capullo de rosas.

Remus miró el pergamino que la chica le había pasado minutos antes. Salvo por lo que ella había alcanzado a anotar, no había nada nuevo. Levantó el pergamino para que ella no lograse verlo, asistiendo con la cabeza.

-Me podrías repetir lo último?-pidió como si tal cosa. Sophie alzó una ceja y le quitó el papel de las manos. Como Remus no lo soltó, terminó por rasgarse, pero finalmente Sophie logró quitárselo.

-Qué? Usaste tinta invisible?-Lo miró mordazmente.

-Es que hablas muy rápido!-se trató de defender Remus-Además, quieres hacer tantas cosas! Es casi imposible que te dejen... hacer que Lily baje de los aires... por no sé que cosa que ya ni recuerdo!

-No bajaba de los aires!-reclamó Sophie indignada.

-De todas formas¿De verdad crees que James va a permitir que organices la boda? No me deja organizarle los horarios de estudios y va a dejar que tu lo hagas con su boda!!

-Son dos cosas muy distintas!-inquirió Sophie sonrojándose-Seguramente tu le pones todas las horas libres de estudio! Eres un aburrido Remus Lupin, por eso nadie deja que hagas sus horarios!

-SI, claro!-se burló-antes no decías lo mismo ¿verdad?-Lupin se sorprendió a si mismo al escucharse hablar. Sophie se levantó tan rápido del suelo que Remus creyó botaría todo lo que tenía en las manos, pero no fue así.

-El pasado me condena, por lo que veo!-susurró con la voz cargada de rabia y pena.

-Si, eso creo... yo al menos tengo bastante por lo cual condenarte!-Remus también se levantó quedando de frente a ella. No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas. ¿En qué momento comenzó a sentir esa rabia?.

-Así? Al menos yo no soy el licántropo!!-gritó Sophie con los puños apretados. Remus sintió esas palabras como una bofetada. Sophie, notando lo que acababa de decir, se tapó la boca con las manos arrepentida-Lo siento, Remus. Yo... no quise decir... es qué...

-No importa-la interrumpió el castaño.

-Remus, yo... no quise decir eso. De verdad-trató de disculparse.

-SI lo quisiste decir. Lo hiciste. Te salió de corazón y tienes razón. Que suerte que no seas el licántropo.

-No! Por favor!-Sophie le tomó una de las manos, pero el la retiró con brusquedad. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia-Me sacaste de mis casillas-susurró-Lo dije porque me moleste!

Remus no respondió. Desde su altura la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, no muy seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. Si pena o coraje. Por una parte sentía que ella tenía razón, él había comenzado aquella discusión, pero la forma en que lo había dicho... le había dolido. "Pero la culpa no ha sido de ella" pensó corriendo la vista. Estaba tan molesto por lo que sentía, por lo que ella causaba, que terminó aprovechando el primer instante para desquitarse.

Finalmente, optando por lo que él consideraba más sano, decidió irse. Caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta mientras Sophie permanecía de espaldas a él con la cabeza gacha. Cuando Remus ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta Sophie habló.

-Siempre escapando-dijo-siempre yéndote.

-Sólo estoy evitando una discusión, Sophie. Además, no tendría caso.

-¿Y qué es lo que para ti tiene caso?-gritó Sophie perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada-Te pasas la vida oculto. Me ocultaste a mí. Ocultaste tu licantropía, Remus. Me enteré por otra persona, por casualidad! Siempre estas esquivándome. Te quieres sentir como una pobre víctima! Pero no es así, todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hice fue por tú culpa!-dijo con la voz cargada de enojo apuntándolo con el dedo-Fuiste tú el que me lanzó a Sirius, tú y tu estúpida forma de pensar. ¿Hasta cuando creías que yo iba a soportar estar oculta¿Hasta cuando? Dime! Pensé miles de cosas, incluso llegué a creer que te avergonzabas de mí. Qué seguramente no era ni tan linda, ni tan inteligente¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Remus la miraba sorprendido. ¿Él sentirse como una víctima?. Estaba a punto de replicar, de responder, pero no lo hizo. Se tragó las palabras. No estaba dispuesto a empeorar la situación. No estaba dispuesto a llevar más lejos aquella historia. El iniciar una discusión con Sophie lo único que lograría sería confundirlo, y él ya estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Somos amigos-dijo con la intención de calmar a Sophie.

Pero ella no quería que él la tratara de tranquilizar. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tomar la actitud de intermediario¿De arbitro, de aquel que solo pude hacer lo correcto? Estaba molesta y más aun cuando notaba que Remus no tenía intenciones de responderle. ¿Por qué no pelea conmigo¿Por qué no discute?

-Típico de ti!-dijo pasando por encima de su cojín y caminando con paso firme hacia él-Es tan obvio! Remus Lupin no sería capaz de decir nada malo, ni grosero. Por una vez en tu vida-pidió la chica llegando frente a él-defiéndete!! Cuando te ataque, grítame. Hiéreme!!

-Para qué?! Acaso crees que con eso lograrás sentirte mejor? Sophie, yo nunca te voy a gritar, ni te heriré, como quieres que haga. Eso no va a arreglar las cosas. Entiende de una buena vez.

-Jamás me has pedido una explicación, nunca me preguntaste el por qué. Pasabas por mi lado y me saludabas como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cuando yo ni siquiera podía estar frente tuyo por más de tres segundos. Actuaste como si no te importara. Me hiciste creer que en el fondo, todo había sido una especie de bendición para ti.

-No voy a luchar contra lo inevitable. Y si me importaba. Más de lo que tú te puedes imaginar-La tomó por los brazos con delicadeza-más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Me hubiese gustado que... solo por un momento... hayas mostrado que valía la pena el haber pasado escondida del resto. Qué me explicaras todo, así como yo podría explicártelo todo.

-Sophie, No-intentó decir Remus, pero Sophie alzó la voz.

-Dejar las cosas claras. Remus, yo... respeto que ya no... que ya no... me quieras-dijo con tristeza-pero necesito que me digas, que me hagas entender porque nuestra relación tenía que ser en secreto. Dios! Juro que traté de justificarte, pero luego de tanto tiempo ya no podía encontrar alguna explicación.

-Y para qué?-susurró Remus viendo los ojos de Sophie demasiado cerca de él.

-Sólo para entender-respondió Sophie con lentitud. Estaban a pocos palmos.

Remus había olvidado que su principal propósito era mantener alejada a la chica, que debía mantener la distancia. Olvidó que le había dicho que eran solo amigos. Olvidó que hacia un tiempo le había dejado muy claro que él quería a otra chica. Olvidó que ella lo había engañado. Olvidó sus miedos, sus excusas, sus justificaciones. Olvidó el tiempo y el espacio. Olvidó que ella le había estado gritando, que lo acusaba de cobarde.

Sólo pudo observar los labios de ella por unos leves segundos, antes de besarlos, olvidando absolutamente todos sus prejuicios. Simplemente que aquella a la cual abrazaba era Sophie... la chica a la cual tanto quería.

o.o.o.o

Lily no podía quedarse dormida. Sus pensamientos la atormentaban. James se había marchado hacia una hora dejándola con preocupaciones y temores. Y ¿Cómo no? Le había mentido de manera descarada. ¿Qué pensaría su novia si llegaba a descubrir que estaba encubriendo a un mortífago?...

-No tiene que pensar nada-dijo muy segura golpeando la almohada-Severus era mi amigo.

Pero algo dentro de ella le advertía de forma molesta de que estaba poniéndose en la boca del hipogrifo y sin hacer reverencia.

-Claro que no!-se defendió de sí misma-¿Qué mal me puede causar una conversación con él?

Se acomodó acurrucándose hacia el lado derecho de su cama. ¿Estaría jugando con fuego¿Tendría que decirle a James? Y ¿ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para comprender lo que motiva a una mortífago a hacer daño?

Suspiró mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades.

-Son demasiados los riesgos...-susurró.

-Lily?

La chica dio un grito ahogado asustada. La voz de Annie la había tomado por sorpresa. Estaba segura de que la chica había estado durmiendo. Se incorporó y tomando la varita de su mesa de noche y prendió una pequeña vela. Vislumbró el rostro de su amigan con el pelo desordenado y pasándose la mano por la cara intentando despertarse bien.

-Estás bien?-preguntó inmediatamente Lily-necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias-dijo sonriendo y sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la almohada.

-Creí que dormías. No quise molestarte... Tú sabes-dijo sonrojándose-a veces me da por hablar sola.

Annie rió mientras asistía con la cabeza. Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Muchas veces la había descubierto peleando consigo misma o caminando por el pasillo mientras se trataba de hacer entender algo. Lily era así, a veces descuidada y otras, demasiado perdida en su mente.

-Tú no me has despertado-dijo Annie-fue James-Lily dejó salir una risita nerviosa.

-Creo que es un poco escandaloso. ¿Cuándo te despertó¿Cuándo trataba de quitarme mi diario de vida saltando sobre la cama o cuando se tropezó con la colcha y calló?

Annie rió lo más silenciosamente que podía. Miró de reojos la cama de Sophie creyendo que ella se encontraba dormida, pero se llevó una sorpresa. No estaba.

-Dónde está?-preguntó preocupada.

-Dijo que tenía que ver unas cosas, que tenía que arreglar no sé que cosa con respecto a algo muy bueno y que muy pronto me enteraría-respondió Lily.

-Eso te dijo? De esa forma tan clara?!-ironizó Annie.

-Sí, y a veces es más confusa aún...

-Pero no es un poco peligroso-inquirió Annie-digo, son las-tomó su reloj y lo observó-es cerca de las una de la madrugada. ¿Está en la sala común?

-No, dijo que iría a la sala multipropósito y que no osara acercarme. No te preocupes Annie, Remus está con ella.

-Ah!-eso pareció tranquilizarla, pero solo por unos momentos ya que volvió a mover sus manos de forma nerviosa-y si les ocurre algo?

-Annie, nadie va a entrar en Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore triplicó la seguridad del castillo. Además, a nuestra querida Sophie le hará muy bien estar a solas con Remus-Lily le lanzó una mirada significativa, pero Annie no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué a Sophie le haría tan bien estar con Remus. La miró confundida.

-Tu sabes, Annie!-se quejó Lily-Arreglar las cosas!-le dijo como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.

-Arreglar qué?

-Vamos! No me vas a decir que no sabes-Lily se levantó de su cama y fue a sentarse junto a la de Annie. La chica seguía completamente perdida en la conversación.

-Lo siento Lily, pero no sé de que estás hablando ¿Se pelearon?

Lily se puso pálida. Annie no sabía nada. Nada sobre la historia de Sophie y Remus. ¿Por qué demonios nadie le había dicho? Ahora se sentía como una tonta soplona que andaba contando cosas de sus amigas. ¿Tendría que contarle?

-Ehh... pues, la verdad...-Lily no sabía que hacer-Mira Annie, será mejor que te duermas-dijo finalmente levantándose y yendo a su cama, donde se acostó y se tapó.

Pero Annie se había levantando. Quitó las mantas de Lily, la miró desde su altura con una mirada entre confundida y divertida.

-Pasa algo entre Remus y Sophie?!-preguntó emocionada.

-Qué?!-trató de parecer sorprendida.

-No te viene bien la mentira. Anda, cuéntame!

-Eres una chismosa!-declaró Lily quitándole sus mantas y volviendo a taparse.

-Solo quiero saber, porque Sophie, que es mi amiga, está en la sala multipropósito con Remus, que también es mi amigo. Me miraste como si yo supiera algo, pero no sé nada. Ahora sé que hay algo que debería saber y que no sé...

-Algo más con eso de saber y no saber?!-preguntó Lily tomando una almohada y poniéndosela sobre la cabeza. Nuevamente había metido la pata.

-Me vas a contar o no?-dijo Sophie quitándola la almohada con gran esfuerzo.

-No sé si deba. Es algo que los incumbe a ellos...

-Entonces Sophie y Remus tiene algo?!-Lily hizo una mueca.

-Está bien-aceptó finalmente. De todas formas, Annie se enteraría-Cuando estábamos en quinto Annie y Remus comenzaron a salir. Se volvieron novios...

o.o.o.o

Se separaron aun sintiéndose muy cerca. Remus la miró con infinita ternura mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Se habían besado. ¿Era un error¿Se había equivocado?. Meneó la cabeza en señal de negación mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se quedaron así durante largo rato, incapaces de poder romper aquel momento. Finalmente, Sophie alzó el rostro medio sonrojado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó. De a poco se fue alejando-No debí haber dicho lo que dije... estaba molesta y...

-Quieres arreglar las cosas?-interrumpió Remus-Lo haremos. Te contaré porqué lo hice y tú me dirás por qué lo hiciste.

Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia los cojines donde había estado sentados rato atrás. Le contó todo. Su miedo, el pánico que lo embargaba de solo pensar que ella pudiese tener idea de que él era un hombre lobo. De que lo dejara al descubrir su naturaleza...

-Pero... eso yo ya lo sabía!-dijo Sophie frunciendo el entrecejo-Yo la sabía desde cuarto. Escuché a James hablando con Sirius. Estaban comentando la noche anterior... Yo, Remus, jamás te hubiese dejado. Al contrario!-Sophie se sonrojó aun más-creo que cuando supe que eras hombre lobo, me gustaste aun más...

-No se suponía que tenía que pasarte eso!-exclamó desconcertado Remus-tenía que darte miedo. Digo, es un hombre lobo!!

-Lo sé, pero... digo, el ser hombre lobo me inspiraba... no sé...-Sophie esquivó su mirada, abochornada. No son cosas que una le pueda contar al chico que le gusta... Annie y Lily si lo sabían. Con ellas se sentía con la libertad para comentar ciertas cosas que con él no lo haría, no por falta de confianza si no por la vergüenza que le daría.

"_-Remus es un hombre lobo?!-dijo Lily cuando se encerraron en la habitación luego de escucharlo de los propios labios de James Potter-Wow, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado._

_-Eso explica muchas cosas-Annie se sentó en su cama sorprendida-por qué se marchaba una vez al mes, por qué cuando volvía parecía más pálido que de costumbre y por qué le afectaba tanto astronomía! _

_Sophie estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Remus Lupin, el chico que a ella tanto le gustaba, era un hombre lobo. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, decir o pensar?._

_-Debe sufrir mucho-Dijo Annie apenada. _

_-Sufrir?!-repitió Sophie-Claro que no! Los hombres lobos tienen mucha fuerza. Remus debe ser de aquellos a los que no les entran balas. _

_-Pero se transforma una vez al mes. Digo, de seguro a él le gustaría ser un chico normal-dijo Lily. _

_-Bueno, en eso tiene razón-aceptó Lily-dolerá mucho?_

_-Yo creo que Remus es el chico más genial del colegio!-dijo Sophie con naturalidad. Sus amigas la miraron alzando una ceja y sonriendo de forma pícara-Es un chico guapo, con un poder oculto!!_

_-Más que poder oculto-inquirió Lily-es una maldición oculta. _

_-Podría destruir a quien quisiera-dijo de forma soñadora Sophie-es como invencible! _

_-Sophie, ya crees que Remus es como tu héroe ¿Verdad?-rió Lily_

_-Claro que no, tu sabes que a mi me gusta Johnny, no hables tonteras!-mintió Sophie girando la cabeza para que ninguna de ellas pudiera ver su sonrojo-es solo que, el ser hombre lobo le da un poco de misterio-No iba a decir que lo encontraba "excitante". Eso de estar con alguien que una vez al mes se transformaba en un hombre lobo y se alejaba de ella solo para que ella estuviera a salvo.-Es muy valiente..."_

Vamos, jamás admitiría que Remus le parecía a un más guapo por ser hombre lobo. Lo sentía tan bien ejercitado y eso de seguro, solo se debía a que se transformaba en hombre lobo. ¿Qué chica no querría estar con un hombre fuerte y lindo? Además, a pesar de ser tan atractivo, era encantador, amable y caballero.

-Sophie, sigues conmigo?-preguntó Lupin. Sophie salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió levemente tratando de ocultar una pequeña carcajada.

-No puedo creer que haya sido por eso!-exclamó Sophie aliviada. Por una parte, se sentía tan feliz. La explicación de todo aquello no era más que ella misma. Lo había hecho para que ella no lo dejara. Aunque su otra parte, estaba molesta porque llegó a pensar que ella sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para no estar al lado de quien la necesitaba.

-Por qué nunca me dijiste?-preguntó Remus-Jamás me preguntaste nada...

-No lo creí necesario. Además, quería que tu me lo dijeras... Pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que tenía que ver con eso. No pensé que te afectara tanto.

-No me afectaba tanto-aseguró Remus sosteniendo su mirada-Ahora, dime porqué lo hiciste...

o.o.o.o

-Sophie engañó a Remus? Se metió con otro?

Lily asistió con la cabeza. Había estado apunto de decirle quien era el otro chico, pero al recordar que Sirius Black era él que le gustaba a Annie no supo si hacerlo o no. No quería hacerle daño y no sabía como tomaría aquella información Annie.

-Así que, me parece bueno que Remus y Sophie estén juntos. Quizá puedan comenzar de nuevo.

-Pero...-Annie seguía pensando-con quien? Con quien lo engañó?.

La pregunta que no quería responder Lily se hizo presente. Se mordió el labio inferior. No podía mentirle. Tenía que decirle que Sirius y Sophie se habían besado. La miró a los ojos azules esperando que ocurriera algo que evitarse que ella le dijese.

-Con Sirius... Sophie engañó a Remus con Sirius.

**o.o.o.o**

**Lo sé, me demoré un poco, pero prometo que la próxima actualización será muy pronto porque ya lo tengo listo, listo! A veces suelo perder mucho tiempo en los detalles!.**

**Gracias a los Reviews:**

**RebexPotter, Lily Evans, Desiré, ****Judith Malfoy****lordaeglos****, Cami (Jejeje... lo siento, se me pasó, la verdad no me di cuenta, pero lo que pasa es que era un Vaso grande, wuajaj... la misma broma sin gracia de siempre), ****clau malfoy****clau malfoy****Lady Loony Lupin****Nena-prongs****ivenus-valens****, Francesca, ****o.Little Fairy.o****Rai-Potter****Ccii Tnks**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo, besos! **


	38. Él me besó!

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y ocho: "El me besó!"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-Estás bien?

Annie asistió con la cabeza lentamente. _"Sirius y Sophie se han besado"_ pensó la chica levantándose. Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó sobre ella con las piernas recogidas. No sabía que pensar. Sophie era una de sus mejores amigas y Sirius... bueno... él era definitivamente alguien muy especial. ¿Cambiaba en algo el que ellos se hubiesen besado?

Lily se levantó y se acercó donde su amiga. Se hincó a su lado.

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo, Annie.

-El año pasado-respondió la pelinegra con voz extraña. Lily se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Pero no tiene importancia! Fue una tontería. Sophie se sentía mal, Sirius ni siquiera le quería!-Pero los ojos de Annie comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Lily la abrazó y Annie comenzó a sollozar-Vamos amiga, no llores.

Annie no lo podía evitar. Era un dolor demasiado fuerte. No importaba si había ocurrido meses atrás. Sophie y Sirius se habían besado y lo peor de todo, ella nunca se había enterado. Se sentía tonta, aunque Lily le dijera que no había tenido importancia, Annie estaba segura de que nadie besa a otra persona por qué si ¿O caso Sirius era realmente tan superficial? _"Siempre lo supe, siempre supe como era, pero no lo quería creer"_ y ella, ella que quería a Sirius, se sentía peor que traicionada, se sentía una más... una más. _"él me besó"_ pensó con amargura _"qué tonta fui"_ se lamentó.

-Annie. No es para tanto, amiga-dijo Lily afligida-Yo sé que te gusta Sirius, pero...

-Él me besó-dijo Annie mirando a su amiga-El me besó el día del ataque.

Lily se sorprendió durante unos segundos. Y de repente todo comenzó a tomar sentido. Las idas a la enfermería de Sirius y desaparecidas al instante. ¿Por eso Sirius actuaba de esa forma¿Se sentía arrepentido de haber besado a Annie?. Lamentaba, realmente, pensar que Sirius se alejaba de Annie para que esta no se hiciera una falsa esperanza.

-El no me quiere-dijo Annie poniéndose las manos en la cara-Lo hizo porque es su naturaleza!

-No, claro que no. Él...-pero no podía justificarlo. Ella también lo creía así. Sirius, una vez más, había hecho de las suyas con una chica.

¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que ser Annie? Tenía a otras cientos de chicas en el colegio ¿Por qué tenía que ser Annie?. Lily quiso levantarse e ir a golpear a Sirius. Mañana tendría una conversación muy seria con ese chico.

o.o.o.o

Sophie le había contado todo y al finalizar Remus asistió con la cabeza pensativamente. Se miraba las manos como si allí encontrara algo que decir, pero no supo qué. Sabía que ella tenía razón...

-Así qué-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus manos-técnicamente fue mi culpa.

-Ambos somos culpables-dijo Sophie.

-No. Tú tienes razón. Si te hubiese explicado lo que me pasaba tu jamás habrías creído que me avergonzaba de ti y nunca habrías ido donde Sirius-alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos-no se habrían besado.

-Yo quería explicártelo, pero nunca me dejaste...

Ahora si que se sentía como el idiota más gigante del planeta. Él la había motivado a que se acercara a Sirius con sus mentiras y cuestiones ocultas. Por culpa de sus temores, nuevamente sus miedos le jugaban en contra. Por culpa de ellos había perdido a la mujer que tanto anhelaba, que tanto quería. Quiso salir de allí, alejarse y comenzar a golpear cosas.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho!-dijo Remus levantándose. Se sentía tremendamente culpable.

-No podía!-se defendió la chica-no quería oír tu respuesta!

-Aun así, si me hubieses dicho... nada de esto habría pasado!!-necesitaba quitarse esa culpa.

-A lo hecho, pecho!-dijo Sophie captando su mirada ir hacia la puerta. Se interpuso-Ya basta con el pasado!-pidió.

-Basta? Basta?!! No puedo Sophie. Cada vez que te veo se me viene ese asqueroso recuerdo. Es como una maldición. Es como si mi cabeza se burlara de mí. No puedo, no aguanto verte cerca de Sirius, aunque él sea mi amigo. Me cuesta confiar en ti y ahora que sé porque lo hiciste, me repulso yo mismo. Me he pasado todo este tiempo aguantando mis ganas de abrazarte, de besarte, pero me cuesta! Acepté que fueras mi amiga, aun cuando sabía que debía mantenerme alejado de ti por mi propio bien ¿Sabes por qué?-Se había acercado a ella y la tomó de los brazos acercándola-porque aun te quiero, Sophie.

Y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez más intensamente.

o.o.o.o

-Lily?-preguntó James cuando se juntó con su novia en el gran comedor a la mañana siguiente.

-No dormí bien, de hecho... no creo haber dormido-respondió ella antes de que James pudiese preguntarle. James la iba a besar, pero la cabeza de Lily pasó de largo yendo a parar su hombro.

-Estoy muy cansada-dijo con los ojos cerrados. James puso los ojos en blanco y se sirvió un poco de jugo.

-Buenos días!-dijo Sophie. Se veía realmente feliz. De hecho, James no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz durante ese año.

-Buenos para ti-respondió Lily sin abrir los ojos-lo que es yo, no pude pegar ojo.

-Meg irá a clases?-preguntó Sophie. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Lily levantó la cabeza conciente de que le tenía que decir algo a Sophie, que probablemente no entendería. Supuestamente, ella no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Annie hacia Sirius.

-Anoche le conté lo que pasó entre Remus y tú a Annie-dijo quitándole el jugo de calabazas de James y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Oh! Ella no sabía?-preguntó Sophie extrañada. Lily la fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que Sophie no tenía la culpa, pero Annie se sentía tremendamente mal.

-No, ahora sabe... así que...-No sabía que decirle. Deseaba advertirle que quizá Annie se comportara un poco extraña con ella, incluso podía llegar a evitarla ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que sepa que está los sentimientos de su amiga?.

-Hola!-saludó Remus que acababa de llegar a la mesa. También lucía muy contento. James entrecerró los ojos mirando a Remus de forma suspicaz.

"Sophie contenta, más Remus contento, da como resultado dos chicos felices" razonó James. Pasó la mirada a Sophie y luego a su novia la cual volvía a acomodarse en su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Remus besaba fugazmente los labios de Sophie.

-Dónde están Annie y Sirius?-preguntó Remus llenando su vaso de leche.

-Sirius no tarda en bajar y Annie... Lily nos iba a contar lo que pasaba con Annie.

-Creo que ella no irá a clases-dijo Lily luego de suspirar-Dumbledore la ha dejado faltar hasta que sienta tranquila.

Desayunaron en silencio. Lily no comió mucho, rechazó todas las tostadas que James le acercaba a la boca. Remus y Sophie se lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Sophie le hizo una seña hacia la pareja frente a ellos y Remus asistió con la cabeza. La chica se aclaró la garganta de forma forzosa para atraer la atención de James y Lily.

-Chicos-dijo la castaña-tenemos que decirles algo.

James los miró de forma interrogativa mientras Lily abría los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que...

Y Lily lo vio. Vio a Snape entrar en el gran salón. Se levantó inconcientemente siguiéndolo con la mirada. Sophie se calló de inmediato. Con urgencia y sin explicar nada a nadie, Lily tomó su bolso y salió del gran salón a una velocidad impresionante.

-Qué le pasó?-preguntó Sophie.

Pero nadie le respondió. James se levantó y salió tras ella. Corrió entremedio de los alumnos y cuando la encontró ella ya iba subiendo la escalera que la llevaba al aula de transformaciones. James la tomó del codo y ella se detuvo asustada.

-¿Qué pasa¿Adónde vas tan rápido?-cuestionó James frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Olvidé algo-mintió, pero lo abrazó con fuerza. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y lo miró sin dejar de abrazarlo-vienes conmigo?

James asistió con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano. Lily jamás iba a admitir que cuando vio a Snape sintió mucho miedo... tanto que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que él.

o.o.o.o

Sirius se encontró con sus amigos cuando entró en el aula de transformaciones. Se sentó junto a James y miró a su alrededor. Lily tenía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados apoyada en una mano mientras escuchaba a Sophie hablar. Al otro lado, Remus conversaba tranquilamente con un chico de Ravenclaw mientras que Peter, buscaba algo dentro de su mochila. Annie no estaba.

-y Annie?-le preguntó a James. El chico se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba rayando su descuidado libro de transformaciones.

Pero Lily abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius se sorprendió un poco de que la pelirroja lo mirara de esa forma. Frunció el entrecejo mientras interrogaba con su mirada a James. El chico de anteojos soltó su pluma y miró extrañado a su novia.

-Qué pasa Lily?-preguntó Sirius.

-Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme?!

-Qué?

-Tú y yo vamos a tener una muy seria conversación Black!

-Qué hice?!-exclamó Sirius-lo que sea que te hayan dicho, no fui yo o no fue mi intención! Lo prometo!-dijo alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Más te vale que no haya sido tu intención, pero de esta no te salvas!

-Silencio!-dijo la profesora McGonagall que acababa de entrar en el aula.

-Qué demonios le pasa a tu novia?!-susurró Sirius a James.

Durante el resto de la clase, Sirius tuvo que soportar las constantes miradas de Lily y por más que le lanzara mensajitos escritos en un pedazo de pergamino, no conseguía averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja. James, por otro lado, perdió el interés de la clase a los tres minutos de comenzada y se entretenía lanzado papeles a Sophie o Remus. Lily, cuando no estaba fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro, regañaba a James por molestar a su amiga. Sophie estaba a punto de levantarse y cambiarse de puesto, pero un eficiente encantamiento repelente de Remus la ayudó.

Cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, terminaron de anotar la tarea que la profesora les había enviado para la clase siguiente y ordenaron sus cosas o al menos eso hicieron las chicas, porque James dejaba su libro sobre la mesa, al parecer de forma despistada, y se iba sin siquiera escribir los deberes.

-Ya que tienes que regañar a Sirius por algo que solo tú sabes, yo me voy con Remus a ver como está Annie. ¿De acuerdo?

Lily asistió con la cabeza sonriendo de forma encantadora, pero sujetando por la túnica a Sirius que al parecer intentaba irse sin hablar con ella. Remus pasó a su lado, junto con Sophie y le entregó a James su libro.

-Oh! Demonios, lunático!-exclamó antes de que la puesta de la clase se cerrara y Lily y Sirius fueran los únicos que quedaban dentro de ella-por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?!

Lily dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa y se puso las manos en la cintura mirándolo con la frente fruncida. Sirius se alejó un poco y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que James también utilizaba y que tenía claro no funcionaba para nada con Lily Evans.

-Qué fue lo que hice ahora, Lilita?-preguntó cautelosamente. Ya sabía que cuando la pelirrojaza se molestaba, Troya ardía.

-Me podrías explicar por qué razón estás jugando con Annie?!-preguntó Lily sin apartar la vista de él.

-Qué?-se desconcertó Sirius-de qué estás hablando?

-De qué tú besaste a Annie y ahora la estás evitando ¿crees que soy estúpida?-Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Diablos" pensó Sirius evitando hacer una mueca "lo que me faltaba. Lily, la defensora de lo indefendible acusándome por meterme con una de sus amigas... Trata de actuar con naturalidad. No confieses, no admitas y no te molestes. Lily Evans es la prometida de tu mejor amigo, tu futura hermana... ¿Pero como demonios voy a mentirle?"

-Primero, no creo que seas estúpida... no la más brillante, pero no estúpida-terminó en un susurró. Lily soltó un resoplido-segundo¿De donde sacaste que besé a Annie?-se dio vuelta soltando una risa que pretendía mostrar su sorpresa, aunque estaba más nervioso que cuando una de sus novias le dijo que estaba embarazada-Ella te lo dijo?

Lily no supo que responder. Si admitía que Annie le había dicho aquello, podía meter en problemas a su amiga. Pero... ¿qué le decía para encubrir a su amiga?.

-No, ella no fue!-dejó claro cruzándose de brazos-Digamos que escuché una conversación...-dijo en voz baja. Al parecer Sirius no escuchó-pero da igual! Lo hiciste o no?

-Lily, no tienes que estar celosa. Sabes que te quiero solo a ti!-respondió Sirius coquetamente.

-Sirius!!-dijo molesta Lily-ya basta de bromas! Responde. Son los sentimientos de mi amiga los que están en juego!

-Si? pues créeme que hay mucho más en juego-dijo Sirius.

-Ah??... bueno, da igual. Quiero que dejes de jugar con los sentimientos de Annie!-exclamó.

-Por qué estaría jugando con ella?!-preguntó Sirius.

El silencio se hizo presente. Lily sabía por qué, pero no se creía capaz de decírselo. Miró al suelo... "Ya me metí en problemas otra vez" se lamentó. Sirius la miraba esperando una respuesta. Aunque su actitud era la misma de siempre, simpática y amigable, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros.

-No importa, Sirius. No me tengo que meter en esto, pero me preocupo. Annie se hace la fuerte, la que siempre está bien aunque el edificio se le venga encima. No me parece justo que elijas precisamente este momento para hacerle creer algo que jamás podría pasar.

-Lily, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando-sentenció Sirius. Si expresión había cambiado, siendo reemplazada por una actitud seria y recelosa.

-Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas-replicó la pelirroja-Tú sabes que te quiero mucho. Eres un gran amigo, pero ella está desprotegida y considero que te estás pasando de listo.

-Lily, a veces crees saber cosas de las cuales no tienes la menor idea. Ojalá algún día pudieras entenderme, pero jamás lo harías! Tú y tus amigas se preocupan de lo sentimental, de lo emotivo, pero alguien tiene que ponerles los pies en la tierra. Alguien tiene que protegerlas... y créeme, no estoy jugando con Annie. No la besé

Lily no respondió. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala dejando a Sirius junto al pizarrón.

-Sabes Sirius?-se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-muy pocas veces estás a la altura de lo que dices... Si, señor.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews!**

**RebexPotter,****Saiyury11, ****luna712****, lordaeglos, ****Trixi.Black,**

**Lady Loony Lupin****, Francesca, Lily, ****clau malfoy****, Desiré, ****Ccii Tnks****, karla black, **

**angelikilla, liliatenea, Aguus**

**Nos leemos el próximo Capítulo!**


	39. No seamos amigos

**Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo treinta y nueve: "No seamos amigos"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Annie no quería salir de la habitación. No quería tomar la pócima. Lo único que le daba un poco de satisfacción era observar el cielo mientras una suave brisa sacudía las hojas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. A lo lejos vio a Hagrid entrar entre la mata de árboles con su ballesta y seguido de su gran dogo negro, Fang. Un poco más allá, el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas impartía su clase práctica a sus pequeños alumnos de cuarto.

Miró su reloj. Las clases estaban por acabar y pronto sería la hora de la cena. Su estómago rugía pidiendo algún alimento, pero no le hacía caso. Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Apoyó la frente en la fría ventana y cerró los ojos. Tenía una idea, una idea un tanto arriesgada pero que al menos era la mejor que se le ocurría. Suspiró. Detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero no veía otra solución.

Se levantó y buscó entremedio de sus cosas. Entró un pergamino y una pluma. Volvió junto a la ventana y apoyando el pergamino en su pierna. Untó la punta de la pluma en la botellita de tinta que le había sacado a Lily. Escribió con su acostumbrada letra ordenada y delicada unas cuantas líneas. Releyó el contenido y soltó un nuevo suspiro. Volvió a su cama y buscó la capa para hacerse invisible que James le había pasado y el mapa del merodeador. Se puso la capa y se observó en el espejo. No estaba.

Salió de la habitación y cerró con cuidado.

Cuando Lily entró en la habitación media hora más tarde para dejar sus cosas se asustó. No había rastro alguno de Annie. Corrió escalera abajo hasta encontrarse con Remus.

-No está! No está!-exclamó casi con histeria.

-Tranquila!-dijo Remus levantándose de la butaca-Qué cosa? Qué no está?

-Annie! Annie no está en la habitación!

-De seguro le ha dado hambre y bajó-respondió pero de todas formas frunció el entrecejo-vamos. Iremos a buscar a la cocina.

o.o.o.o

Había pasado una hora y Annie aun no aparecía. Lily estaba al borde de la histeria. Sophie no hablaba y parecía perdida en alguna parte de sus pensamientos, como si allí pudiese encontrarla. Remus y James se paseaban de un lado para otro. Sirius no estaba allí ya que cumplía un castigo de la profesora Sprout.

-Dumbledore actúa como si fuese lo más normal!-exclamó James pateando su mochila-claro "tranquilos, no debe estar muy lejos". Cómo si fuese normal que la gente aparezca y desaparezca!

-Pero donde podrá estar?-logró gesticular Lily por enésima vez en media hora. Se mordía las uñas y más de una vez James le había quitado una mano de la boca.

-Dumbledore tiene que saber algo-apuntó Remus-no está preocupado, así que nosotros no deberíamos estarlo! Además, tiene la capa invisible y el mapa, Lily dijo que no estaba ninguna de las dos cosas en su baúl.

-Disculpa, eso no me deja más tranquilo!-dijo James.

Sirius entró en ese momento en la sala común y vio a sus amigos. Estaban tensos y lo miraban con la esperanza de que pudiera darles alguna buena noticia. Solo le bastó echar una mirada para comprender que no estaba ocurriendo nada bastante bueno.

-Annie está contigo?-preguntó James.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Pasó la vista entre todos. La única que parecía ida era Sophie, completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Desapareció?-preguntó lentamente, como si tratara de procesar la información.

Sus amigos asistieron con la cabeza. Sirius soltó un resoplido de indignación y partió hacia la escalera de las chicas. Apretó el ya conocido botón para que la escalera no se transformara y subió seguido por sus amigos.

-Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Remus cuando entraban en la habitación de las chicas.

-Tiene que haber algo que nos indique donde demonios se metió esa tonta!-respondió con los dientes apretados. Removió las cosas de Annie. Libros, ropa y utensilios de aseo de repuesto quedaron esparcidos por todos lado.

-Sirius, Lily ya revisó. Lo único que falta es la capa invisible y el mapa.

Pero Sirius no lo escuchaba. Acababa de fijar su vista en un pedazo de pergamino y una tinta cerca de la ventana.

-Quien lo utilizó?-preguntó con urgencia.

-Pues-Lily no había notado aquello-no lo sé. Sophie?

Remus le dio un codazo y la chica volvió en sí.

-Tú ocupaste eso?-preguntó Sirius indicando el pergamino.

-No, no...-respondió distraída. Sirius sonrió con actitud de triunfo. La señal que había estado buscando aparecía ante sus ojos mucho antes de lo esperado.

-Ya sé donde está!-exclamó-en la pajarera! Seguramente enviando una carta.

-Y se demora una hora en hacerlo?!-preguntó James alzando una ceja.

-Quizá sigue allí-dijo Lily con esperanza-vamos!

-No!-dijo James atrapando a su novia que iba camino a la puerta-que vaya Sirius. No podemos ir todos.

-Sirius?-preguntó Sophie-por qué Sirius?

-Dejen-intervino Remus captando la mirada de James-Sirius ha estado con ella mucho este tiempo y, no creo que sea muy seguro que vayamos todos...

-No me parece conveniente!-exclamó Lily mirando a Sirius con los ojos levemente cerrados, mostrando su desacuerdo rotundo-Annie necesita a sus amigas, que estamos a su lado siempre. No que vaya...-se calló. Sirius alzó una ceja y la miró desafiante-no que otra persona vaya...-terminó.

-Sirius es un amigo, Lily!-contradijo James acercándose a su novia-por qué dices esas cosas?

-Pues por que...

-Ya basta!-dijo Sirius interrumpiendo a Lily-No se van a pasar toda la maldita noche discutiendo ¿verdad?-se dirigió a la puerta y miró a Lily, la cual corrió la vista molesta-iré donde Annie porque yo soy la persona a la que necesita. En contra de tu aprobación madame Evans-ironizó-No voy a jugar con ella.

-El mundo no gira entorno tuya, Black!-gritó Lily.

Sirius la apuntó con un dedo acusador y la miró entornando los ojos. Era como si tratara de decirle algo con la mirada, pero Lily se resistía y no lo observaba. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojas causa de la rabia y frustración que sentía cuando veía que nadie la apoyaba. James estaba confundido. Sentía que se había perdido un capítulo importante, mientras que Remus miraba expectante. Sophie, volvía a estar encerrada en sus pensamientos.

-Iré Lily!-dijo finalmente Sirius-si quieres luego me torturas, pero no me voy a quedar aquí aunque hagas una pataleta.

-Ja-ja-ja-soltó mordazmente Lily-tu sabes lo que espero.

-No le voy a hacer daño!

-Si? pues creo haber escuchado eso antes!!

-Cuando vuelta, tú y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación Evans

y salió de la habitación, dejando a una enfurecida Lily Evans apretando los puños mientras soltaba resoplidos de indignación.

-Bueno-dijo James con voz cautelosa-me explicas que pasó?

o.o.o.o

Annie se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más iba a estar parada allí mirando a lo lejos el bosque prohibido. Una hora o más, ese era el tiempo que ya llevaba apretando la nota que había escrito. Un montón de lechuzas de todas las clases y colores, la observaban moviendo su cabeza como si esperaran que ella se decidiera de una vez. La capa de invisibilidad se había resbalado por su espalda y el mapa de los merodeadores seguía estando en el bolsillo de su túnica negra.

Levantó la carta y la abrió. No era muy larga, pero decía lo que estaba necesitando hacer con una desesperación angustiosa.

"_Querido Hermano._

_Sé que prometí que me quedaría en Hogwarts, pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos. No solo pongo en riesgo la vida de mis amigos, sino a todo el castillo. No sería capaz de vivir con la idea de que por mí culpa gente inocente está muriendo. Espero que seas capaz de entender y me ayudes con esta decisión que he tomado. Cuando tu hayas leído la carta, yo quizá esté muy lejos. Me comunicaré contigo apenas me sienta segura. Te ama, Annie Dahl."_

Estaba segura de que su hermano se moriría de valor y correría a buscarla, solo esperaba que entendiera la señal. Muy en su interior, era lo que estaba esperando. Estrechar a un ser amado... "que no me hará daño". ¿Pero por qué aun seguía allí sin saber que hacer? En la habitación había tomado una decisión, pero en la pajarera de las lechuzas se sintió tan débil y triste que no se sentía capaz de enviarla. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Asistió con la cabeza, comprendiendo que aunque no le gustara la idea, era lo que debía hacer. Se paseo por la redonda estancia buscando una lechuza, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía hacerlo. No fue conciente de unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban por la escalera. Cuando la puerta se abrió con gran estruendo, Annie dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

-Aquí estás!-dijo Sirius entre aliviado y molesto.

-Oh...-fue todo lo que pudo decir Annie. Su estómago se dio vuelta y sintió como pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban dentro de ella.

-Todos están preocupados-dijo Sirius desde la puerta. Era una situación incómoda. Por primera vez, desde el beso, se hablaban.

-Mmm...-dijo Annie tomando una lechuza cualquiera y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

-No vas a decir nada? Algo con qué defenderte?!-Sirius la siguió viendo lo que ella hacia: atar una nota con dedos torpes a la pata extendida de una rojiza lechuza.

Annie se encogió de hombros. Le estaba costando atar la nota. "tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo" pero le daba miedo. Sirius la miró con atención y luego observó la nota. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento, le quitó la nota de las manos. La lechuza soltó un chillido molesta. Salió volando y Annie comenzó a forcejear para que Sirius le devolviera la carta.

-No puedes hacer eso!-le grito mientras él abría el pergamino y se ponía de espaldas a ella para que no pudiese quitársela.

Sirius comenzó a estudiarla con rapidez. Cuando Annie estuvo a punto de quitársela de las manos, Sirius la alzó y terminó de leer. Finalmente, cuando la pelinegra comprendió que ya no sacaba nada con seguir peleando, dejó caer las manos enfadada.

-Detesto molestarme Sirius!-exclamó levantando la mano extendida. Le estaba pidiendo la carta.

-Estás loca o qué?!-preguntó Sirius irritado. Lo único que le faltaba que Annie decidiera marcharse. Arrancar. Ocultarse y lo peor, sin que él supiera donde estaba-Qué demonios pretendes hacer?

-No es asunto tuyo!-dijo Annie moviendo la mano extendida frente a él-dámela!

-No!-se negó Sirius alejándose de ella-Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza o tienes problemas?

-De vuélveme la carta por favor!!-Annie trataba de mostrarse segura, decidida-De nada sirve que me grites!

-Ah! Pero si va a servir que te encierre ¿verdad?. Sí, Annie. No nos va a quedar otra que enclaustrarte, así no podrás marcharte!

Annie abrió la boca, sin saber que decir. Frunció el entrecejo y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Sirius había adoptado una actitud de superioridad y determinación.

-No seas tonto-dijo Annie. Suspiró buscando paciencia-No me voy a ir. Nunca lo ha sido mi idea-Sirius le mostró la carta con una mirada de "no es lo que dice aquí"-Ay! Sirius. Mi idea es otra-admitió.

Le quitó la carta de las manos aprovechando que Sirius se confundía por momentos.

-Lo que quiero es que los mortífagos piensen que ya no estoy en Hogwarts. Una falsa pista ¿entiendes?

-No-dijo secamente el pelinegro.

-Verás, si yo envió esta nota diciendo que me iré de Hogwarts y dando una razón por ello, los mortífagos creerán que de verdad me he ido, pero en realidad yo sigo en el castillo.

-Eso no funcionaría!-dijo Sirius quitándole la nota-Sabes perfectamente que hay mortífagos entre nosotros! Snape, por ejemplo. Mis asquerosas primas y quizá todos los Slytherin.

-Ya lo pensé. El profesor Dumbledore cree Megaera Lupin puede seguir ayudando con eso.

Sirius soltó una risotada cruda y verdadera. Le causaba mucha gracia.

-Eso sería peor que estar de prisionera en esta torre. Además, ellos ya deben de saber que eres Annie-dijo. Annie crispó los labios y le quitó la carta.

-No pretendo que me ayudes!-exclamó ofendida-además, el director dijo que mi idea era muy buena. Dijo que no hay forma que se puedan comunicar con el exterior. Todo lo que entra y sale esta siendo vigilado, muy en especial aquellas personas sospechosas. Además, no pierdo nada con intentarlo-Annie corrió su vista ocultado la preocupación persistente en sus ojos. Sí, había una persona que podía en riesgo, pero que necesitaba con todo su alma y sabía que él preferiría que se lo dijera antes que seguir tan angustiada.

Sirius sonrió con suficiencia y le hizo una seña a la chica para indicarle que prosiguiera. Se cruzó de brazos y la observó. Annie comenzó a sentirse algo tonta ¿Su idea era un poco tonta?.

-Tu hermano te matará-dijo cuando ella tomó la lechuza-se preocupará.

-Nunca leerá la carta-mintió Annie de espalda a Sirius-Está muy bien oculto y esta preciosa lechuza jamás podrá encontrarlo-dijo cuando le lechuza salió volando por la gran ventana sin vidrio. La observó tratando de pasar por alto el bufido de Sirius.

-Estás subestimando a esa preciosa lechuza. Ellas siempre encuentran al destinatario.

-No lo hará!-mintió Annie.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Deja que te felicite-hizo una inclinación de cabeza de forma irónica-ha sido una magnífica idea. ¿Pero sabes que sería mejor? Que te marcharas de verdad o-se emocionaba de forma falsa-mejor, entrégate a Voldemort.

-Eres un payaso que se hace llamar mi amigo. No necesito tu apoyo, yo me las arreglaré sola-Annie pasó por su lado dispuesta a salir, pero Sirius la detuvo tomándola de un brazo y haciendo la girar. Quedaron frente a frente. Como Sirius era más alto que Annie, la pelinegra tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Sirius.

El chico vio una nunca vista determinación. Sabía que ya no podía evitar que esa carta llegara a quien sea que la fuera a leer: Hermano o Mortífagos.

-Ya lo hice Sirius-dijo ella en un susurro-ya no se puede detener a la lechuza.

La vista de Annie se desvió un momento hasta los labios el chico. Recordó aquel pequeño beso que le había dado hacia unos días atrás y luego, el cuadro imaginario de Sirius besándose con Sophie le llegó a la cabeza. Trató de soltarse, pero Sirius la apretó con más fuerza.

-Sirius, debo volver donde los chicos-dijo Annie tirando de su brazo-dijiste que estaban preocupados.

-Lo siento-dijo Sirius, pero no la soltaba. Annie frunció el entrecejo-Siento haberte besado-dijo finalmente en un susurro.

Annie abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y su corazón, que ya latía con rapidez, aumentó su velocidad. Bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior.

-No importa-dijo en voz baja-Supongo que lo haces siempre ¿no? Besar a todo el mundo que use falda-trataba de sonar desinteresada, pero estaba herida.

-Me estás juzgando igual que Lily-dijo él. Su voz se había vuelto tormentosamente seductora. Annie creía escucharla más varonil que nunca ¿o era porque estaba muy cerca?

-Yo ya lo olvidé, Sirius-trató de sonreír Annie-sigamos siendo Amigos ¿sí?

Sirius negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de ella. Le gustaba lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ella con su piel blanca y sus mejillas manchadas de dulce rojo, exponiendo la incomodidad que sentía. Sus ojos observando un punto del pecho de él y largo pelo cayendo con delicadeza por su rostro. El contacto con su brazo le indicaba que estaba tensa y nerviosa.

-No-dijo. Sabía que tenía que alejarse de ella o cometería el mismo error: besarla. Se preguntó como sabría un verdadero beso de ella y deseo poder averiguarlo.

-No qué?-preguntó Annie notando que ya no podía quitarse y se obligaba a no levantar la cabeza.

-No quiero ser tu amigo. No puedo-Annie abrió los ojos más nerviosa que antes. La otra mano de Sirius se había posado sobre su cintura y Annie temía que fuera a pasar lo que ella tanto deseaba que ocurriera una vez más, pero que sabía no tenía que pasar.

-Pues... no seamos amigos-dijo Annie.

-Sería peor para ti... No me sentiría mal al hacer esto.

Annie no pudo preguntar que cosa, pues Sirius la había acercado y levantado desde su cintura. Le soltó su brazo y con su mano, levantó la barbilla hasta la altura suficiente para que la mirara a los ojos. Annie perdió su batalla interna y miró a Sirius... tenía sus ojos tan grises como siempre o quizá un poco más claros.

-No-pidió Annie con voz débil-No, por favor...

o.o.o.o

**Gracias por los Reviews!**

**monse evans****lordaeglos****, RebexPotter, ****Saiyury11****, liliatenea, **

**L****una712****, xolai, angelikilla, ****Ccii Tnks****clau malfoy**

**Desiré y ****GinNyLu**


	40. Encontré la Solución

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo cuarenta: "Encontré la Solución"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Lily se paseaba de un lado para otro resoplando y gesticulando maldiciones que James sabía jamás diría en voz alta. La habitación de las chicas era una silenciosa sala de reuniones donde los cuatro pensaban y se lanzaban miradas interrogativas. Sirius llevaba fuera media hora.

Sophie seguía pensando y apenas ponía atención a los tormentosos pasos que daba Lily. Sentía que estaba cerca de la solución. Había algo que le faltaba, algo que Annie le había dicho que era precisamente su salvación. "_Pero ¿qué?"_ pensó mordiéndose una uña.

Recordó la explicación de Annie cuando volvió. Ella no estaba muerta, pero oculta porque los mortífagos la necesitaban. Voldemort quería que ella engendrara un hijo. Un niño que heredaría magia blanca y negra convirtiéndolo. Un poder mayor a cualquier otra. Cuando ese bebé naciera, Voldemort le quitaría la magia. La absorbería...

"_-El poder de esa criaturita sería...-Annie hacia gestos con las manos como si no encontrar las palabras para describir-demasiado, asombrosa!_

_-Imagina a Voldemort-dijo James mirando al vacío-con sus poderes, más los poderes de un mago oscuro puro y los de una bruja blanca."_

De solo imaginar que Voldemort tuviera un poder más allá del que tenía ya actualmente, Sophie sentía que se le erizaba el pelo de nuca. Estarían más que perdidos: condenados.

Recordaba que Annie había dicho algo más. Algo con respecto a por qué Voldemort necesitaba precisamente de ella y no a otra persona de sangre blanca

"_-Pero tu hermano?!-dijo de repente Sophie al darse cuenta de algo-él también es sangre limpia? La primera esposa de tu padre era bruja blanca?_

_-Sí, lo era..._

_-entonces él también corre peligro!-dijo Lily._

_-No...-dijo Remus-Henry no califica._

_-Por qué?-preguntó Sophie con curiosidad._

_-De acuerdo-dijo Annie sonriendo-mi hermano está a salvo porque el no es casto. En el caso de que mi hermano fuera casto, claro... sería estupendo y mejor aun. No tendrían que pasar con él los nueve meses de gestación. _

_-Pero no lo es-dijo Remus-En cambio, Annie si lo es._

_-La magia solo se transmite de forma pura. Mi hijo va a nacer magia blanca siempre y cuando sea con el primero con el que... –no terminó la frase. Se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza avergonzada._

_James sonrió y Sirius tosió disimuladamente. Lupin se pasó la mano por la cabeza y Peter soltó un risita nerviosa. Lily y Sophie también se encontraban azoradas._

_-Entonces-dijo Annie volviendo a la conversación-yo era la chica perfecta"_

"_¡Claro!"_ Pensó Sophie. Había una condición. La magia blanca solo se transmitiría cuando la madre, o sea Annie, fuera virgen. Por lo tanto, lo que había que hacer era...

-Lo tengo!!-gritó Sophie asustando a Remus, Lily y James-Tengo la solución al problema de Annie!

o.o.o.o

La respiración de Annie se volvía más acelerada mientras Sirius rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y cuando sintió la mano de Sirius recorrer su espalda, cerró los ojos. "Ya basta" pensaba, pero no actuaba. Era una tortura demasiado dulce, demasiado incontrastable como para que ella mostrara resistencia. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado cuando sintió los labios de Sirius recorrer su cuello.

-No...-dijo una vez más.

-No te veo resuelta a oponerte-susurró Sirius en el oído de ella.

De repente, las palabras de Lily dichas ese mismo día llegaron frescas a su cabeza. "Sophie engañó a Remus con Sirius". Sirius había besado a Sophie...

-Lily se salva¿verdad?-dijo tratando de mantener la mente fría-a ella aun no la has besado por que es la novia de James-Abrió los ojos al notar el fin del contacto.

-Qué?-Sirius levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Sophie y yo-dijo ella con aquella dulzura que no podía quitar aunque quisiera-Ya nos has besado a las dos.

-Quien te dijo...?-pero Annie sonrió con tristeza. Sirius aun no la soltaba, pero ella ya había recuperado la compostura.

-No importa, Sirius...-dijo ella-Lo único que lamento, es que mi primer beso haya sido sin sentimiento.

"Mi primer beso" pensó Sirius casi horrorizado. La soltó de sopetón y ella se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez. La vio tomar la capa para la invisibilidad y salir.

Miró la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cuando le robó aquel beso a la pelinegra ¿ella no había besado a nadie más en su vida?. Trató de recordar si Annie había tenido algún novio y comprendió, con algo de pesar, de su dulce tentación solo "era de él". Nunca había escuchado que la más baja de las tres gryffindor estuviese con un chico.

-No puede ser-se lamentó.

Ahora, para peor, aquello le atraía tremendamente.

-Maldita seas Annie!-exclamó cuando comenzaba a correr hacía ella.

o.o.o.o

Lily se sonrojó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. James soltó una risotada maliciosa y Remus se pasó la mano por la cara con paciencia. Sophie acababa de comunicarles lo que se le había ocurrido.

-Que pierda la virginidad?-preguntó Lily sentada sobre la cama de Alice.

-Sí!-dijo Sophie-Cuando ella dije de ser virgen, ya no les será útil.

-Ay!-dejó salir Lily riendo nerviosamente-Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Por qué te angustias tanto, Lily?-preguntó James sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica-aun crees que los niños nacen de repollos?

-No es eso!-exclamó Lily-lo que pasa es que...-pero se calló. Parecía que dentro de esa habitación a la única que le incomodaba el tema era a ella.

"Genial, genial, genial" pensó con ironía "Sophie y Remus no se iban a dedicar solo a mirarse y sonreír".

Sintió un cosquilleo cuando James se le acercó hasta el oído.

-Qué crees que haremos nosotros nuestra primera noche de casados, Lilita?-preguntó. Lily se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sé paró junto a Sophie sintiendo como las mejillas se encendían más que antes y mirando a cualquier punto de la habitación.

-Tenemos que decirle!-dijo Sophie ansiosa.

-Y tú crees que Annie va a estar muy contenta?-preguntó Lily cuando ya todos desfilaban hacia la puerta.

Remus se acercó a James y en voz muy baja le dijo:

-Quien lo diría. Lily resultó ser mas ingenua de lo que creíamos.

o.o.o.o

La atrapó en medio de la escalera. Annie trató de resistirse, y soltarse de la fuerte mano de Sirius, pero él parecía estar decidido.

Annie volvía a tener los ojos aguamarina. Sabía que ya era una batalla perdida, que Sirius la besaría y ella caería como tonta en sus brazos. Detestaba ser tan vulnerable a él.

-Deja de forcejear!-dijo Sirius atrapándola e inmovilizándola.

-Siempre eres tan bruto para tus cosas?-preguntó Annie tratando de mantenerse fría.

-Estás molesta por qué besé a Sophie? Por esos?!

-No, eso no importa. Lo que me duele es que beses a las chicas como si fuesen...-Annie se detuvo moviendo los labios de un lado para otro, buscando las palabras que lo identificara-para eso-concluyó.

Sirius alzó una ceja y notando que ella no estaba muy convencida con lo que decía sonrió con simpleza.

-Sabes!-dijo Annie con algo de exasperación-esto se está volviendo incómodo! Mira, hagamos como que eso que pasó arriba, nunca ocurrió.

-El casi beso?-preguntó Sirius sabiendo que aquello desagradaba a la chica.

-Sí...-dijo Annie, pero más que eso parecía una mueca. Se corrió el cabello que caía sobre su rostro tras la oreja con algo de timidez.

-Y lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos?-preguntó Sirius acercándose más a ella.

-Eso...-susurró Annie tratando de alejarse, pero se encontraba con la pared-eso también deberíamos olvidarlo.

-Por qué?-preguntó Sirius poniendo su frente con la de ella. La chica soltó un suspiro, como en una especie de súplica-Acaso no te gusta? Acaso...-se detuvo mientras la contemplaba. Estaba más azorada de lo que en su vida la había visto.

-Sirius-dijo ella comprendiendo que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que entender de una buena vez por qué Sirius se comportaba a veces tan agradable y cálido y otras simplemente la pasaba olímpicamente por alto. Tenía que comprender, de una vez por todas que era lo que ocurría entre ellos dos y es que la incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo. ¿Por qué besó a Sophie¿Por qué perseguía a todas las chicas del colegio¿Por qué tenía que estar abrazándola de esa forma?

-Sirius!-dijo alzando levemente la voz y ponía las manos sobre el pecho de él, intentando tomar distancia-Ya basta-dijo, pero no podía mantener la calma-Entiende que...

Sirius había comprendido que los métodos de seducción que solía utilizar con el común de las chicas no iba a funcionar con aquella pelinegra de ojos azules, así que decidió intentar algo un poco más inusual.

-Sirius!!-rió Annie moviendo las piernas y conteniendo las risas-deja de hacerme cosquillas!!

-Pero si te agrada!!-dijo Sirius riendo también, contagiado de las carcajadas de la chica.

-Noo!!-dijo Annie moviendo las manos con fuerza, golpeando a Sirius para que la dejara en paz.

Sirius se detuvo, pero no la soltó. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, que luego lo lamentaría, pero también sabía que si no actuaba, que si la dejaba marchar, se lo reprocharía durante mucho tiempo. La miró a los ojos. Habían recuperado su color original. Azul. Parpadeaba con algo de lentitud ¿o estaba bajando la vista para luego subirla con la misma lentitud?. Sus labios, que ya había besado, le parecían dulces y cálido ¿Acaso ninguna otra chica los tenía así? La verdad era que sí, pero a él solo le gustaban esos labios, los de Annie. ¿Por qué? Porque ella significaba algo especial...

-Te suelto...-dijo Sirius apartándose de ella, pero mirándola a los ojos. Llegó hasta la otra pared y se apoyó en ella. Annie parpadeó extrañada, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Había pensado que la besaría nuevamente, que comenzarían una de esas poco comunes conversaciones donde nada quedaba claro, y ella quedaba aún más confundida, pero no. "Ahora si que voy a perder la cabeza, Ahora si que no entiendo absolutamente nada".

-Esto lo vamos a hacer a mi manera-dijo Sirius leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Ah?-dejó salir Annie como si hubiese oído mal.

-No vas a lograr que me vuelva loco!-dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

Annie abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero estaba tan confundida que no supo que decir. ¿De que estaba hablando?.

-No entiendo-dijo finalmente frunciendo el entrecejo. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te voy a dejar tranquila, no molestaré más... Supongo-terminó susurrando, no muy convencido-No al menos hasta que sepa que demonios hacer...

-Estás bien?—preguntó la pelinegra con delicadeza.

-Silencio!-dijo Sirius-No hablaras a menos de que yo te lo permita.

-Es oficial: Estás demente-dijo Annie sonriendo.

-El problema es que me confundes! Pero ya veremos quien es el que está demente-dijo con un acento seductor a medida que se acercaba a ella. La besó en los labios con fugaza y se alejó escalera abajo.

Annie lo contempló abriendo mucho los ojos. Recogió la capa para volverse invisible y corrió tras él. De repente, todo se había dado vuelta.

o.o.o.o

Entró en la sala común medio minuto después de Sirius. Entendía que no lograría nada preguntándole sobre qué estaba hablando, así que solo se limitó a seguirlo de lejos, mientras pensaba desesperadamente en qué problema se había metido.

Cuando Lily la vio entrar, saltó sobre ella, abrazándola. Por segundos, Annie sentía que se quedaba sin aire, pero sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga.

-Tonta!-reclamó Lily separándose de ella y mirándola con reproche-nos preocupaste!

-Eso creo-dijo la pelinegra que ahora era abrazada por Sophie-pero no tienen que hacerme guardia, chicas! Me sé cuidar solita.

Lily parecía no escucharla. Miró a Sirius, que se encontraba sentado en una butaca junto a James. Esperaba que Sophie se alejara para que pudiera hablar con Annie, pero la castaña estaba demasiado ocupada abrazando a la pelinegra.

-Ya, ya!-dijo Remus tomando a Sophie por los hombros y quitándola de Annie-la puedes matar ¿sabes?.

-Encontré la solución Annie!-dijo Sophie radiante de alegría. Lily palideció.

-No se lo digas ahora, esperemos a estar las tres solas!-pidió la pelirroja. Pero Sophie la pasó magistralmente por alto.

-Tienes que perder tu virginidad!-soltó como si aquello fuera algo elemental.

El efecto fue múltiple. Annie abrió mucho los ojos y pareció quedarse sin aire. Lily hizo una mueca de consternación y James rió con ganas. Remus dibujó una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Sirius se quedó quieto, ni parpadeaba.

-Jejeje... bueno-dijo Lily-Sophie tiene unas ideas, muy...

-Tiene razón-dijo Annie sorprendida-Tengo que...

-Ves Lily!-exclamó James levantándose de su butaca y caminando hacia ella. La tomó de la mano-tu eres la única que se alarma. Es algo nor-mal.

-Normal será salir al jardín a cortar flores-respondió ella-Le estás diciendo que se acueste con alguien por responsabilidad, no por afecto.

-Nadie está diciendo eso!-se indignó Sophie-Pero tenemos que ser objetivos. Cuando ella deje de ser virgen, el que no debe ser nombrado no podrá "ocuparla".

-Eso sonó horrible, Sophie y sí, lo sé, pero... es solo qué... Annie no debería tener que hacerlo, sino hasta que ella se sienta segura. El tener relaciones implica cariño, amor, es la demostración de un gran afecto. Annie no está con nadie...-Lily no sabía si la estaban entendiendo.

-Lo sabemos Lily-dijo Remus-la verdad, es que yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Annie no debería ser forzada.

-No sé-apuntó James. Se había sentado en el brazo de un sillón y tenía los brazos cruzados, de forma pensativa-estamos hablando de la vida de Annie. Es un sacrificio que debería hacer.

-Exacto!-dijo Sophie contenta de que alguien la apoyara-Entiendo que para hacerlo tiene que amar a la persona, pero ¿qué es lo que ella prefiere? Vivir o morir.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Annie, la cual seguía de pie cerca del orificio del retrato.

-Gracias por preguntarme-dijo. Se sentó con lentitud en una butaca. El único que no la observaba expectante era Sirius, que al parecer encontraba más entretenido el libro de transformaciones que leía al revés.

-Y?-preguntó Sophie viendo que la chica no hablaba

-Tengo que responder!!-preguntó Annie.

-No! Claro que no!-dijo Lily-es algo privado y entenderemos si olvidas la idea de Sophie.

-Lily!-intervino James-es por su bien! Además, tampoco es la gran cosa.

Lily lo miró indignada. Se puso las manos en la cadera y apretó los labios. Remus, captando la equivocación de su amigo, le hizo señas tras la pelirroja "eres un idiota" le hizo entender modulando sin producir sonido alguno. Indicó a Lily, se pasó una mano por el cuello de forma horizontal y luego apuntó al chico de anteojos. James tragó y se incorporó completamente "Me va a matar" pensó. Lily soltó un resoplido, tomó la mano de Annie y la guió escaleras arriba.

-Metí la pata ¿Verdad?-preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Oh-dijo Sophie con ironía-quieres que te responda?-Luego negó con la cabeza en señal reprobatoria y siguió a Lily y Annie.

-Tenemos que ensayar eso del tacto ¿no crees?-dijo Sirius sonriendo de forma malvada-Es obvio que Lily es más virgen que McGonagall, James!

-Demonios!!-exclamó James pasándose una mano por el pelo con un dejo de irritación-Esa chica se molesta por todo! No puede ser!

-Eso te pasa por comprometerte tan rápido-Soltó Sirius. Remus le pegó con la punta del pie. James iba a decir algo, pero al parecer decidió guardase los comentarios. Corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró con un fuerte portazo.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Remus quitándole el libro. Lo giró, poniéndolo de la forma derecha y se lo devolvió-tienen que ensayar eso del tacto.

o.o.o.o

-No es la gran cosa?!!-repitió Lily molesta goleando su almohada ante las preocupada mirada de sus amigas-no es la gran cosa!!!

-Lily, James de seguro no quiso decir eso!-dijo Annie con cautela.

-Sí-apoyó Sophie-conoces a James. A veces actúa sin pensar.

-Habla sin pensar-susurró Annie.

-Cómo me pudo decir algo así?!-preguntó al aire Lily-se supone que nos vamos a casar!! Pero yo sé porque lo dice, es obvio. Ha estado con tantas chicas, que de seguro considera que es algo más. Para él es como besarse. No entiende lo que puede significar para mí!

-No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que estaba tratando de hacerte entender que Annie debe...

-Olvidemos esto ¿sí?-interrumpió Lily. Se metió al baño con la pijama en la mano.

-Se acabó? No se habla más del tema?-preguntó Sophie sorprendida.

-Sí, creo que es tema olvidado-asistió Annie mirando la puerta cerrada del baño.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola!**

**Siento le demora! Lo tenía escrito, pero se me fue subirlo! Es cortito, así que les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será muuucho más largo! ;)**

**Muchas gracias a los R.R:**

**Saiyury11****, RebexPotter, ****Ccii Tnks****, ivenus-valens****, lordaeglos,**

**ClockyEvans****, liliatenea, ****clau malfoy, ****luna712****, joana, ****GinNyLu,**

**monse evans****, Desiré, ****ginny-potter151**

**Gracias a todos! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	41. Dime qué está pasando!

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno: "Dime que está pasando!"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana. Los días anteriores habían sido casi un calvario para los Gryffindor. Primero, Lily y James estaba peleados y no se hablaban. Las cosas se volvían tan complicadas que Sophie estuvo a punto de tirar un jarrón lleno de jugo de calabaza a James cuando este pasó junto a Lily y la golpeó en el hombro a propósito. Y lo peor de todo era que la mitad del colegio, específicamente todas las chicas, estaba encantadas.

-Sabes lo último?! James Potter rompió con Evans!

¿Cuántas veces Sophie había entrado en el baño de chicas y escuchado una desagradable conversación con respecto a su amiga pelirroja y su "sin juicio" novio?. Ya estaba cansada de repetir, una y otra vez, que James no había terminado con nadie.

-Entonces Lily terminó con Jemsy?!!-preguntó escandalizada una chica de cuarto como si la idea de que alguien dejara a su adorado James fuera inaceptable.

-No! No tienen nada mejor que hacer?!-espetó Sophie exasperada.

Y es que la verdad, no habían roto. Estaban tan molestos el único con el otro, que ni siquiera se hablaban para terminar. Aunque Sophie estaba segura de que aquella no era la opción de Lily. Ella seguía cuidando y llevando su anillo en el dedo. Mientras James, sin que Lily se diera cuenta, espantaba a la otra mitad del colegio, la masculina, que al parecer tenía un nuevo interés por la gryffindor.

-Qué demonios les pasa?!-preguntó molesto James la tarde del viernes a sus amigos, cuando observó a lo lejos que un chico de Ravenclaw coqueteaba con Lily.

-Dime una cosa, cornamenta-preguntó Sirius-Tú y Lily siguen siendo novios?-James lo fulminó con la mirada y caminó por un pasillo perpendicular al que estaban.

-Va a esterar a ese tipo al otro lado ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius. Remus asistió con la cabeza.

-Vamos-dijo el castaño haciendo una seña-evitemos que lo mate.

Por otro lado, estaba Sirius con sus nuevas ideas. Su número de bromas semanales había aumentado escandalosamente y los profesores le intentaban dar de caza. El problema era que el pelinegro no dejaba pruebas que lo culparan, aunque los profesores estaban seguros qué el ratón de tres metros en la sala común de Hufflepuff, los vestidos en las armaduras del pasillo del cuarto piso, la alarma invisible que sonaba cada tres horas de forma escandalosa en el aula de adivinación y la calva temporal de algunos chicos de Slytherin, tenían como autor al mismo alumno de ojos grises y pelo oscuro. Lo único que les faltaba era encontrarlos con las manos en la masa. Sirius agradecía que el Director del colegio pusiera como norma la presencia de pruebas al momento de la acusación de algún estudiante por parte de los profesores. Sabía que estaba actuado como cuando tenía catorce años, pero en algo tenía que ocupar su tiempo. Además, cada vez que veía a Annie sentía la extraña necesidad de hacer explotar algo.

-Fue buena esa última broma-dijo James sentándose junto a él en la clase de pociones, bastante lejos de las chicas-Creo que Helena no podrá salir de su habitación en los próximos tres días.

-Hasta que pase el efecto-sonrió Sirius recordando la escandalosa hinchazón de rostro de la Ravenclaw.

Sentada al otro lado de la sala, Annie se sentía malhumorada. Volvía a utilizar la poción del cambio de aspecto, pero al ir por el pasillo generalmente utilizaba la capa para volverse invisible. Malfoy y otros Slytherin parecían guardias, pendiente de cada movimiento que daba. Estaba segura que ya habían atado cabos y sabían que Annie Dahl era la nueva Megaera Lupin. La tranquilizaba tremendamente notar la alta presencia de auroras. Ahora había siempre uno muy cerca. La seguían con bastante distancia, pero cuidando que nada malo ocurriera. Era una advertencia muy clara para los alumnos mortífagos. Cualquier acción sería altamente enjuiciada. Además, los profesores hacían rondas cuando no tenían clases, por lo tanto Annie tenía la certeza de que los mortífagos alumnos no actuarían dentro de los terrenos del colegio. Sería demasiado riesgoso.

Pero incluso así a los chicos les parecía poco, pues las seguían a todos lados, de lejos claro.

Además, a todo lo relacionado con la amenaza constante que sentía, se agregaba el dolor de cabeza que significaba Sirius Black y la absurda conversación terminada en nada, pues nuevamente volvía a evitarla. Sumándose a todo eso, tampoco sabía si su plan había dado resultado. Esperaba con ansias alguna señal, pero los días pasaban y sus esperanzas se iban disipando. Quizá Henry no había recibido la carta.

Remus y Sophie no iban mejor. Ahora que por fin había decido estar juntos no encontraban el momento de decir lo que ocurría entre ellos. Lily se negaba a estar cerca de James, mientras que James miraba sobre Lily como si no la viera.

-No quiero que caigamos en lo mismo de la vez pasada, así que tendremos que decirlo por separado-dijo Sophie cuando se topó con Remus fuera del aula de transformaciones.

Remus esperó hasta estar los cuatro en el dormitorio. Allí, entre nervioso y expectante, contó que volvía a estar con Sophie.

-Vaya!-dijo James realmente sorprendido-bueno...-miró a Sirius de reojos-te felicito amigo. Sé que la quieres, así que... tienes que estar con ella...

-Sí-dijo finalmente Sirius levantándose y dándole la mano a Remus-aunque tienes que dejarles las cosas claras desde ahora ¿si? y que bueno que nos has dicho, por merlín!

Sophie, por su parte, no fue capaz de esperar hasta la noche, sino que en medio de la clase de Aritmancia, a la cual asistían las tres, les acercó un papel con la noticia. Tal fue la sorpresa de Lily que dejó caer todos sus cálculos y abrazó feliz a su amiga ante la molesta mirada de la profesora Vector. Annie sonrió. Aquella noticia le había provocado una insólita satisfacción.

-Quizá ahora puedas hablar con James-aventuró Sophie-tratar de arreglar las cosas? Podríamos volver a ser un grupo, como antes.

-Yo no tengo nada que arreglar-gruño Lily agachándose y recogiendo sus pergaminos-James "poco tino" Potter es el que me insultó.

Sophie cuestionó con la mirada a Annie. La pelinegra si encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma cansada. Lily estaba actuando de una forma tan exagerada que comenzaban a agotarse.

Y así el fin de semana se les presentaba como una bendición. No tendrían que toparse en clases. Al fin cada uno podía hacer lo que se le antojaba. Las chicas habían decidido pasar el día estudiando para los EXTASIS de final de año que ya se les venían encima, mientras que los chicos se dieron el lujo de ir al campo de Quiddich para volar.

-A todo esto-preguntó Annie cuando la escoba de Sirius desaparecía a través del retrato-Ya no hay partidos?

-No, creo que se suspendió el campeonato-respondió Lily levantando la vista de su pergamino-El ataque del dementor y la entrada del mortífago a comienzo de año-explicó.

-No he visto a Peter-dijo Sophie-no va con los chicos al campo?

-Sí, siempre anda con ellos.

-Es verdad-apuntó pensativamente Annie-Hace días que no veo a Peter. ¿Cómo es que le llaman las chicos?

-Los idiotas?-preguntó Lily arrugando un papel. Sophie puso los ojos en blanco-Le llaman colagusano.

-No entiendo por qué aun no arreglas las cosas con James!-se quejó Sophie-Es una tontera que peleen por eso!-dijo de forma significativa.

-No es solo eso!-Las mejillas de la pelirroja se sonrojaron levemente pero fijó su vista en el libro que había estado utilizando-Ustedes no entienden-susurró.

-Inténtalo!-exigió Sophie ya molesta por lo orgullosa que se estaba volviendo su amiga-Creo que el no dijo nada muy ofensivo la verdad.

Annie pasaba la vista de una a otra mientras un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella. ¿Acaso se iban a poner a pelear? Parecía que sí. Lily la miraba de forma reprochadora, como si la acusara de algo y Sophie parecía no estar dispuesta a entender las razones de indignación de la pelirroja.

-No puedo creer que aún siendo mi amiga, elijas no apoyarme!-reclamó Lily levantándose.

-Te apoyo, por algo sigo estando a tu lado ¿no? Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-Chicas, por qué no...-pero no la estaban escuchando. Annie soltó un suspiro.

-No es mi culpa-continuó Sophie-qué seas tan apegada a la moral y las buenas costumbres. Lo único que queremos es que Annie deje de estar en riesgo las veinticuatro horas del día! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo!-Lily golpeo la mesa con la mano extendida provocando un golpe sordo-Pero ustedes parecen pasar por alto lo que ella puede estar sintiendo-dijo apuntando a la pelinegra sentada delante de ellas-Le están exigiendo que se acueste con una persona sin quererlo! Eso es horrible!

-Chicas, no deberían...

-Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?!-exclamó Sophie sorprendida y levantándose también. Ambas se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, molestas. Annie estaba segura de que podría sentir el enojo de cada una si se acercaba mucho-Es su vida!

-Lo sé, pero yo apelo a sus sentimientos. Al amor.

-EY!!-gritó Annie apenada de que ellas hablar como si ella no pudiera escuchar, o como si no estuviese allí-Esto no tiene que ver conmigo ¿si?

-No, obvio que no-Sophie se puso las manos en la cintura-Tiene que ver con que Lily tiene miedo.

-Ah?-preguntó desconcertada la pelirroja-De qué estás hablando?!

-Es eso!!-dijo con aire triunfal la castaña-te da miedo pensar en tu primera noche de casada!

Lily se quedó callada y apretó su mano conteniendo las ganas de responder, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Ella sabía que si abría la boca podía ser muy hiriente, y aunque estaba muy molesta por todo lo que Sophie decía, ella era su amiga.

-Me voy-dijo reuniendo sus cosas-Tengo que entregar un libro en la biblioteca. Te veo luego-dijo a Annie al tiempo que apretaba sus libros en el pecho y se dirigía a la salida.

-Lily...-dijo Sophie, pero era demasiado tarde. El retrato de la dama gorda volvía a ocultar la entrada a la torre Gryffindor-Lo siento-susurró al tiempo que se sentaba con la cabeza gacha.

Annie que tenía los labios levemente abiertos se acercó hasta Sophie y le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.

-No quise decir lo que dije-se justificó. La voz le tiritaba como si hiciera considerables esfuerzos por no llorar-pero... tu sabes... me descontrolo cuando me molesto.

-Lo sé-Annie se sentó en el puesto que momento antes había usado Lily-pero también tienes que comprender la situación en la que se encuentra ella. Está a poco de casarse y es lógico que tenga algo de miedo, no debiste atacarla con eso.

-Lo siento-se disculpó una vez más.

o.o.o.o

Lily caminó por el pasillo recordando lo que Sophie le había dicho. Parecía que nadie la entendía. Parecía como si todos prefirieran que Annie se acostara con el primero que se le cruzara ¿Acaso nadie podía pensar un poco el los sentimientos de ella? ¿Acaso no les importaba?. ¿Y por qué Annie no decía lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué dejaba que ellos decidieran sobre su persona?.

-Me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman de nuevo-susurró mirando sus pies.

"_-No, obvio que no-Sophie se puso las manos en la cintura-Tiene que ver con que Lily tiene miedo. _

_-Ah?-preguntó desconcertada la pelirroja-De qué estás hablando?!_

_-Es eso!!-dijo con aire triunfal la castaña-te da miedo pensar en tu primera noche de casada!"_

Se detuvo cerca de un gran ventanal que tenía una pequeña ventana levemente abierta. Sintió la brisa alzar su rojo cabello y recorrer su rostro con delicadeza. "Mi primera noche de casada" pensó. Un leve tiritón le recorrió el cuerpo. Había aceptado casarse con James porque sabía que lo amaba. Estaba segura de que jamás querría a otra persona como quería a ese idiota de anteojos. A pesar de todas las diferencias ella había elegido estar con él. "El matrimonio es para toda la vida" se recordó.

Lo sabía, y era aquello la que la hacía tan feliz. Estar con James Potter para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara. Deseaba realmente compartir las experiencias del futuro a su lado, conocer la vida real de su mano. Se sentía segura con él. Sabía que jamás la abandonaría. ¿Pero ella? Tenía miedo y estaba molesta con Sophie porque lo había notado...

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntó apoyándose en la fría pared de piedra.

-Lily, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué?-Lily levantó la cabeza tan rápido con los ojos llenos de sorpresa que sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca.

Allí, frente a ella y mirándola con unos extraños ojos inexpresivos estaba Severus Snape. Sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y su pelo negro cayendo a ambos costados de su rostro la perturbaron.

-No..-susurró negando con la cabeza con lentitud, pues estaba inmovilizada por el miedo. No estaba lista para hablar con él, no estaba lista para enfrentarse a Snape. Lo deseaba, sí quería poder entender sus razones, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en medio de un pasillo y para desgracia de ella, desierto.

-Necesito que me escuches-dijo Snape con su voz cargada de algo que ella no la tranquilizó.

-Vete, James vendrá en un momento-mintió.

-Sé perfectamente bien que tu y Potter no se hablan. Igual que en los viejos tiempos ¿no?

-Estate lejos de mí!-gritó Lily asustada.

-No te voy a hacer daño, maldita sea!-Snape se alejó un paso de ella-pero si lo prefieres. No me acercaré, pero escúchame. Hazlo por la amistad que tuvimos en algún momento.

-Cómo??...-Lily se mostró indignada. Algunos libros se le resbalaron pero a ella no le importó-¿Cómo tienes cara para hablarme de la amistad?

-Escúchame! Evans!

Lily se mordió el labio y contuvo las lágrimas. ¿Qué tan mal podía salir si aceptaba hablar con él?. Si tan solo alguien estuviera con ella en ese momento. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo rápido-susurró la chica-pero mantente lejos de mí.

Snape asistió con la cabeza. Seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos, Lily se preguntó si estaría aferrando la varita, dispuesto a utilizarla.

-No te equivocas, soy un mortífago. Lo soy-Lily ahogó un gritó con sus manos que en el instante soltaron ya los pocos pergaminos que afirmaban cayendo también a sus pies-pero no porque lo desee en estos momentos. En algún minuto sí, fue algo voluntario. Nadie me obligó a entrar a ese grupo...

Lily escuchaba atenta de cada palabra. Era lo que había estado esperando. Escuchar de sus propios labios la explicación que tanto había esperado... Algo que la incitara a pensar que él no era la persona que todos creían "Porque yo lo conozco, sé que no es así" pensó.

-Pero el tiempo pasó y mis razones se fueron anulando. Necesito que entiendas, que jamás te haría daño.

-Por qué?-preguntó la pelirroja ahora sintiendo que el medio se desvanecía siendo reemplazado por una renovada sensación de esperanza-Por qué eres un mortífago?

-La vida-fue todo lo que dijo. Lily no comprendió. Ladeó la cabeza confundida y abrió los labios con la intención de hablar.

-No-la detuvo Snape-solo quería decirte eso. No tengas miedo de mí, Lily.

-Lily...-repitió ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre.

-Pase lo que pase, yo jamás te haré daño-Snape la miró por última vez y se giró, yéndose.

-Severus...-susurró Lily siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Le costó un tiempo asimilar lo que había pasado. La conversación con Severus la había hecho olvidar sus otros problemas y la tranquilizó. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, confiaba en él, pues jamás había faltado a su palabra con ella. Con lentitud y recordando la conversación recogió sus cosas.

Caminó en sentido contrario al de él demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. Miraba hacia el piso y apretaba más de lo necesario sus libros. No tenía un rumbo fijo, solo cruzaba pasillos y subía escaleras sin estar pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los sonidos no le llegaban y las quejas de algunas personas, a las que pasaba a llevar con el hombro, jamás llegaron a ocupar un espacio en su cabeza.

Snape había hablado con ella y en ese momento, aquel era el único pensamiento que podía sostener. No le había dicho sus razones para formar parte de las filas de innombrable, solo le había dicho "la vida" como si aquello fuera lo más importante ¿A qué se refería?.

-Esa no es Lily?-preguntó Sirius viendo a lo lejos una cabellera roja al otro lado del pasillo. James se giró al instante y la miró momentos antes de que fuera oculta por una pared.

-Sí, es ella. ¿Adónde irá?-preguntó. Frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba que anduviera sola por el colegio. Le pasó su escoba a Sirius y corrió sin importarle de que no se hablaba con ella.

Lily dobló una esquina y se mordió el labio. Quizá jamás supiera a que se refería. Snape solía ser una persona demasiado introvertida que pocas veces daba razones. No hablaba de sus sentimientos y no le importaba ser juzgado.

-Lily?-preguntó James, pero ella no lo oía."¿Adónde va?" se preguntó.

Dobló por una esquina para encontrarla al otro lado del corredor. Cuando llegó al otro corredor ella seguía caminando con su paso lento con la vista fija en el suelo. James estaba seguro de que no se fijaba por donde iba y decidió ponerse delante de ella para darle un susto.

Lily chocó con el cuerpo de James sin saber que pasaba. Estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas si no fuera porque la mano ágil de James la atrapó.

-James-se sorprendió la chica aferrando sus libros tratando de que no se le cayeran. Por un momento estuvo tentada de abrazarlo para quedarse junto a él para siempre-Lo siento.

Pasó por su lado. Lo miró por un instante a los ojos y siguió su camino. James le dio la espalda por un momento no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer.

-Lily!-gritó. Lily se detuvo sin volverse pero giró la cabeza hacia él. James dudó, pero se acercó hasta ella y le quitó los libros-caminemos ¿si?

Lily se detuvo un momento, y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Sintió como dentro de su estómago miles de maripositas revoleteaban. James se giró, y la miró. La pelirroja sintió la necesidad de abalanzarse y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pedir disculpas por ser tan exagerada y... y... ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseaba saber? ¿Qué es aquello que le da tanto miedo?.

"_¡Te da miedo pensar en tu primera noche de casada!"_

Lily deseó tener sus libros en los brazos para abrazarlos y refugiarse en ellos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, de forma instintiva horrorizada de lo que se había dado cuenta. Era verdad, tenía pánico que aquella noche. Tenía un miedo terrible de lo que podía sucederle, o... "De lo que él llegue a sentir" pensó mordiéndose su labio inferior.

James se giró completo y la miró de arriba hacia abajo, preguntándose que era lo que ella estaba pensando. Parecía asustada y precavida.

-Qué pasa Lily?-preguntó.

Lily sintió ganas de llorar, de admitir que tenía miedo. Que deseaba con locura estar con él, pero que no sabía como actuar._ "No me puedo comparar con las otras con las que estuvo" _pensó mirándolo directo a los ojos. James frunció el entrecejo, quería acercarse, pero temía que ella se fuera. Los libros comenzaban a estorbarle y no sabía que hacer con ellos. Sabía que la pelirroja quería decirle algo, que algo la estaba atormentando. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, que se mostraban afligidos y ahogados. ¿Por qué no lo decía? ¿Por qué se guardaba aquello?.

"_Algo no está bien, por favor Lily, Dime que está pasando" _

Lily dejó de sostener su vista y la bajó hasta toparse con sus manos que jugaban nerviosas con un botón de su túnica.

-Tengo que irme-dijo finalmente. Con lentitud, como si su cuerpo se opusiera, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó dándole la espalda. James deseó gritarle, pedirle que no se marchara y que le dijera que estaba pasando.

-Tus libros?-susurró con una voz cargada de algo que a Lily le sobre cogió el corazón ¿Pena, rabia, seducción?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apretando los labios comenzó a correr lejos de él.

-Lily!!-gritó James. Soltó los libros, los cuales produjeron un ruido sordo.

"_Dime que esto no se acabó por favor, dime que aun estoy a tiempo de aprender" _Lily sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos. Deseaba que él la entendiera, ¿pero cómo? James había estado con muchas chicas, con muchas...

"_te da miedo pensar en tu primera noche de casada!"_

-Es verdad, me da miedo...-se detuvo. Sin saber donde meterse, se adentró en una habitación que poca gente utilizaba. Estaba sin iluminación y tenía telarañas colgando de las velas inutilizadas quizá desde hace cuanto tiempo. Parecía un deposito de viejos muebles.

Se sentó en el piso lleno de polvo recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas. Tenía que pensar... Estar sola y saber que hacer con su temor.

"_Soy inexperta, no sé como actuar, como... como..." _

-Qué vergüenza!!-dijo en voz alta mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

-Lily?-la puerta se abrió iluminando una parte de la habitación oscura. Lily se apegó a la pared conteniendo la respiración y apretando sus piernas-Lily, sé que entraste aquí!

James cerró la puerta y sacó su varita, susurró un hechizo y la varita se prendió con una pequeña pelota de luz. Lily cerró los ojos y esperó que no la encontrara.

Caminó por la habitación levantando polvo. Lily agradeció internamente el haberse sentado al lado de un gran armario gris. Con un poco de suerte, James no la vería y se marcharía para buscarla en otro lugar.

-De qué demonios te estás escondiendo?-escuchó que decía James con enojo. A través de sus ojos cerrados, pudo distinguir una luz distinta. Los abrió con lentitud y levantó la vista siguiendo el cuerpo de James hasta llegar a su rostro.

-Hola...-susurró débilmente.

-Qué está pasando?!-preguntó James.

-Nada, yo...-Lily trató de actuar con normalidad-Estoy aquí...-miró a su lado buscando algo-Descansando?

-Descansando de la carrera que hiciste?-preguntó James alzando una ceja.

-Ehh... tuve que correr por qué... bueno...-balbuceó-me... me dio un calambre!

James la fulminó con la mirada. Lily apoyó la cabeza en la sucia piedra y trató de sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue ensuciarse el cabello, pues su sonrisa parecía más una mueca que otra cosa.

-Dime que está pasando, Lily-Ordenó James sin cambiar su mirada.

Lily rozó su anillo cuando desentrelazó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Se concentró en la pequeña rosa de pétalos rojos, observándolo con determinación. Estaba intacto, igual de hermoso que el día en que James se lo regaló, tan florecido y reluciente como siempre. Aquel anillo representaba todo para ella. El amor que sentía por James, su fidelidad, la lealtad y la amistad. "Es mi futuro" pensó "él es mi futuro".

Escuchó un movimiento a su lado y sintió el cuerpo de James junto al suyo.

-No te molesta que me siente, verdad?

-No, supongo...-susurró la chica sin mirarlo-Es un mundo libre.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. James escuchó un pequeño suspiro y la miró de reojos. Ella parecía petrificada. Miraba hacia el frente, poco iluminado gracias a la varita de James. Seguramente, pensando y pensando.

Lily no quería moverse. Sabía que él la estaba observando. Sintió un golpe en su costados. James la había golpeado con su codo.

-Eso fue apropósito?-preguntó

-Sí-dijo con simpleza.

Otro suspiro y otro silencio. ¿Por qué la había seguido? ¿Para sentarse junto a ella y mirar el vació?. De repente, la misma oscuridad de cuando ella entró se hizo presente. James había terminado el hechizo y guardado la varita.

-Por qué...?-alcanzó a preguntar la pelirroja. Sintió una mano en su mentón que le giraba la cabeza con fuerza pero de forma delicada, y al instante los labios de James sobre los de ella acariciándolos con la dulzura de siempre.

Lily quiso protestar, pero al parecer su cuerpo no pues rodeó a James con su brazos y lo atrajo más a sí misma. Cuanto había extrañado aquella intimidad, cuanto había necesitado sus caricias y sus besos. Sintió como la recorría con su mano, dejándola posada finalmente sobre su cintura. Se les estaba acabando el aire, pero pequeñas pausas se los devolvía y seguían con aquella experimentación que ya tanto conocían.

Lily ladeó su cabeza permitiendo que James le besara el cuello.

-Dime que está pasando, por favor-pidió en un susurro James con voz ronca.

-No... Me da vergüenza...-respondió Lily abriendo los ojos siendo traída nuevamente a la realidad.

"_te da miedo pensar en tu primera noche de casada!"_

-No es verdad!!-gritó exasperada-no me da miedo mi primera noche de casada!!

Con un movimiento rápido se zafó de James y se tapó la boca con las manos. Rogó internamente para que él no haya oído, aunque tendría que ser sordo para no escuchar un grito como aquel. Se detestó a si misma por ser tan impulsiva, y más aún a sus labios, por actuar más rápido que su cerebro.

No lo veía, estaba demasiado oscuro. No pudo ver la expresión de su rostro ni como la miraba. Se pasó una mano por su roja cabellera como si aquello la ayudara a tranquilizarse, pero fue en vano. Se comenzó a desesperar ante la negrura y el silencio. Hubiese deseado que la tomara por los hombros y la zarandeara con enojo. Prefería que la regañara por ser tan torpe y miedosa, pero ¿Silencio?. No sabía que estaba pesando y peor le era no tener idea de la expresión de sus ojos.

Y ante su sorpresa, la imponente risa de James llenó el aire. Lily ladeo la cabeza confundida y entrecerró los ojos tratando de sobreponerse ante la oscuridad. Escuchaba su risa clara y sincera, reacia a acabar. Se mordió las uñas siendo devorada por la vergüenza.

-De qué te estás riendo?!-preguntó con los labios apretados.

-De ti!-respondió haciendo que las carcajadas de hicieran más intensas.

-Por Merlín! No fue eso lo que...

Los brazos de James la rodearon atrayéndole. Lily se quedó sin aliento por un segundo, pero al sentir la respiración del chico, alterada por la risa, se tranquilizó. En otro momento, ella se habría molestado. Se habría levantado y soltado algún insulto, pero... aquella reacción, aquella naturalidad la tranquilizó. Se seguía sintiendo muy tonta, pero que el la abrazara con dulzura la ayudó al menos, para levantar un poco la cabeza, con algo de timidez y estar segura de que él no estaba molesto con ella.

-Te da miedo lo que va a pasar esa noche?-preguntó con algo de picardía.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y lo golpeó con delicadeza en el hombro.

-No!-Aseguró-Eso lo dijo Sophie, yo...

-Lily, si de verdad tienes miedo me lo tienes que decir-Detuvo su risa. Se impuso un tono mucho más serio y la tomó por los hombros.

-Es solo que...-Lily no estuvo muy segura de decírselo.

-Si?

-Tu has estado con muchas chicas? Digo, lo has...-movió la cabeza de forma significativa-con muchas?

James soltó una pequeña risa. La abrazó nuevamente apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. Miró la oscuridad. Ahora comprendía el miedo de ella. Ahora sabía porque le había afectado tanto que él no le prestara la atención debida. Él lo sabía, estaba seguro de que Lily era virgen y que él sería su primer hombre, pero jamás se puso en el lugar de ella. En los miedos...

-No, no con muchas-respondió siendo sincero.

-Pero si has estado con chicas así...-susurró Lily no siendo aquello una pregunta.

-Aquello te preocupa? Te molesta?-preguntó James acariciándole la espalda.

-No... supongo-mintió.

-Lily...!-dijo con voz de advertencia-Sé perfectamente bien que estás mintiendo!-la regañó James.

Lily suspiró. Cerro los ojos y aspiró el aroma de él. Olía tan bien. No sabía si era el perfume que utilizaba o un conjunto de aromas que a ella le encantaba. Le parecía varonil y la embelezaba. Una mezcla entre menta y pino. Se acurrucó aun más entre los brazos de él y aspiró más profundamente.

-Adoro tu perfume-susurró.

-Lily...

-Es verdad-admitió la chica sin separase ni un milímetro de él-me da miedo aquella primera noche. Me da mucho miedo no saber como actuar, como mirarte o como tocarte. Me da miedo la situación misma, porque soy inexperta, porque no sabría como... como... como entregarme completamente a ti.

-Lo deseas?-preguntó James. Lily alzo la vista y se topó con la mirada penetrante de James. Estaba serio y veía aquella seguridad que la tranquilizaba en los peores momentos.

-Sí-susurró Lily. James torció los labios en una seductora sonrisa.

-Sabrás como actuar-aseguró él. La besó en la frente y ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho-Cuando llegue ese momento sabrás que hacer... y yo te ayudaré.

-De verdad?-preguntó sonrojada.

-Claro que si!-aseguró James riendo levemente-Te enseñaré. Aunque me demore toda la semana, tendré mucha paciencia contigo. Te lo aseguro!!

-James!-lo regañó ella con cariño notando el tono libidinoso.

Se quedaron abrazados durante largo rato. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

James sabía que podía ser difícil e incluso él se preguntó si podría ser capaz de estar con Lily sin sentir una punzada de remordimiento. Siempre la había visto tan dulce, tan pura... tan delicada que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarla, pero sin dañarla... "Tendré que ser muy fuerte".

Lily sabía que podía ser difícil e incluso ella se preguntó si podría ser capaz de estar con James sin sentir una punzada de remordimiento. Siempre lo había visto tan viril, tan masculino... tan hombre que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tomara, pero sin dañarla... "Tendré que ser muy fuerte".

A James le hubiese gustado profundizar en el tema, pero sabía que eso podría muy nerviosa a Lily... "Ya habrá tiempo para eso" pensó de forma lujuriosa.

o.o.o.o

Sirius caminó por el pasillo que lo conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor. Con dos escobas, una a cada hombro, caminó con tranquilidad a medida que acompañaba sus pasos con un silbido poco armónico. Saludó a unas chicas con la cabeza, moviéndola de forma caballerosa y entró por el orificio del retrato. No había mucha gente en la sala común, salvo unos cuantos chicos de quinto y séptimo que estudiaban incesantemente para los exámenes.

Al final de la sala común, la lado de una gran ventana, vio a dos de sus amigas. Se encontraban sumidas en libros y pergaminos, cogiendo las plumas y remojándolas en tinta para anotar algún dato extra que podría serles de utilidad. Sirius fijó sus ojos en Annie que parecía confundida. Le tocó un brazo a su amiga y le mostró algo en su pergamino. Sophie frunció el entrecejo negando con la cabeza y buscó en su mochila. Sacó un libro que abrió con rapidez mientras decía quien sabe que cosa. Annie parecía no estar de acuerdo con ella, pues le hacía señas a otro libro mientras hablaba. Finalmente, cuando Sophie se dio cuenta de que Annie tenía razón, cerró el libro de un golpe y tomó su pluma. Tachó algo y se lo devolvió a su amiga sonriendo.

Sirius estaba deseando acercarse y asustarlas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no las molestaban, que no les hacía perder la paciencias con alguna broma. Parecía que todo había cambiado mucho.

Se sentó en una butaca dejando las escobas sobre una pared. Contempló por ultima vez a Annie que releía el pergamino en voz alta. ¿Desde cuando que le daba inseguridad acercarse a una muchacha? ¿Cuándo perdió su personalidad, su carisma y su galantería?.

Toda chica en Hogwarts quería estar con él. Incluso sabía que chicas de Slytherin lo miraban medio babosas. Cuando pasaba, las estudiantes le sonreían de forma coqueta y le saludaban con la mano, otras que ya habían tomado confianza, lo abrazaban con entusiasmo. Aquello había logrado que los chicos del colegio lo detestaran, ya que cuando Sirius Black pasaba, la atención y las miradas se concentraban solo en él, olvidando todo el resto...

¿Pero Annie? Ella actuaba distinto al resto de las chicas. Sirius sabía que la pelinegra sentía algo por él, eso era más que evidente, pero... ella parecía saber ocultar sus sentimientos. No se pone nerviosa en su presencia e incluso a veces, ni lo mira, pasando por alto al chico.

"Me trata como si fuera su amigo". ¿Y no es eso lo que son?

Las cosas si habían cambiado mucho...

Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. No sabía como actuar con ella, no sabía como proceder con ella. No tenía la menor idea de cómo demonios mirarla, tocarla y hablarle. Sin contar que últimamente parecía de entre ellos había un evidente tema pendiente, ¿y cómo no? Si la había besado dos veces. Parecía que cuando estaban solos no podía controlarse. Perdía completamente la razón y las ganas de abrazarla se hacían muy fuertes.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, casi tirándoselo. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y no quería actuar con ella de forma impulsiva. Annie no era como el resto de las chicas, jamás mostraba sus emociones, salvo a Lily y Sophie. Siempre sonreía y buscaba el lado positivo de todo. Era muy tolerante y defensora de todo aquello que fuera vida. ¿acaso una chica así podría estar con un chico como él?. Eran casi todo lo contrario...

-y está el problema de la sangre...-susurró mirando el juego crepitar débilmente.

La sangre que tan distintos los hacia. Punto en el que radicaba su principal problema. Quizá, si no fuera por eso, el se habría arriesgado un poco más, pero no podía. La magia de ella se lo impedía y de seguro, luego de un tiempo la de él le provocaría problemas a ella.

La miró de reojos. Parecía cansada, con los ojos agotados de tanto leer, aunque aquello no le quitaba la perfección de su posición. Con la espalda bien apoyada en el respaldo del asiento y la cabeza levemente inclinada mirando un libro que tenía sobre su rostro. A pocos centímetros de la mesa y con las piernas juntas, muy femenina. Frente a ella y de forma muy deferente, estaba Sophie. Medio echada sobre la silla y con la impresión de que no podría estar mucho más tiempo sentada, movía los pies de forma nerviosa, cambiándolos de posición una y otra vez.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente Annie? ¿Por qué Voldemort la había elegido precisamente a ella? Estaba seguro que no era la única virgen de sangre blanca que iba caminando por el mundo mágico. Habían bastantes chicas, mucho más fáciles de conseguir que Annie. ¿Acaso ella tenía algo de especial que a ellos se les estaba escapando?.

Pensó en Sophie y en la "maravillosa" conclusión a la que había llegado. El mismo la había descubierto bastante días antes, cuando vislumbró que era la más rápida alternativa que tenía la chica de cabellos oscuros. Aunque, a diferencia de Sophie, había decidido quedarse callado. Como había pensado, era tan absurdo como obsceno. La idea era completamente desechable si Annie decidía aceptarla pensando en otra persona que no fuera él. Alzó una ceja de incredulidad dirigida a él mismo...

Tenía que controlar sus pensamientos.

Corrió la mirada enfocando nuevamente la chimenea. Realmente, no sabía que hacer... Ni siquiera tenía claro sus sentimientos ¿o no lo quería admitir?

o.o.o.o

Sophie se estiró con cansancio dejando salir un gran bostezo que ocultó con su mano al instante. Le estaba costando concentrarse y es que no podía dejar de pensar en Lily y en lo tonto que había dicho.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso-le dijo Annie adivinando sus pensamientos-más valdría disculparte lo antes posible, así no dejas pasar mucho tiempo-aconsejó.

-Si, lo haré cuando la vea-aseguró asistiendo con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar el pergamino frente a ella y soltó un resoplido-detesto esto! Tanta materia!

-Es nuestro último gran examen. Tenemos que prepararnos!

Se quedaron el silencio. Annie seguía leyendo su libro mientras que Sophie se debatía entre continuar con la lectura o arrugarla y tirarla por la ventana. Llevaba siete años con el mismo debate. Desde primero, cuando tuvo su primera tarea, pero desde ese día que había contado con la ayuda de Lily o Annie. Siempre hacían los trabajos juntas y los deberes eran tan comunitarios que las chicas se sorprendían que los profesores no las regañaran por tener respuestas tan parecidas.

¿Qué iba a pasar después de la tercera semana de junio? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando se acaba el curso? ¿cuándo ya no tuvieran que volver nunca más a Hogwarts?

-Annie?-preguntó en un susurro. La pelinegra levantó la cabeza-qué pasará después de que salgamos de Hogwarts?.

-Tendrás que buscar trabajo, o especializarte en algo.

-Vamos!!-le recriminó-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Creí que eso estaba más que claro, Sophie! No creí que fuera necesario aclararlo-exclamó Annie dejando su libro sobre la mesa y regalándole una gran sonrisa-siempre seremos amigas, en eso quedamos ¿no?.

Sophie sonrió y soltó una risa de alivio. Sí, juraron ser amigas para toda la vida... y el que la escuela se acabara para ellas no lo iba a impedir. La seguridad que mostraba su amiga, decidida en que serían intimas para siempre le devolvió la tranquilidad. No sabría que hacer sin ellas. Eran su pilar, las que le ponían los pies en la tierra y la que la ayudaban cuando comenzaba a desesperarse con alguna situación. Como en toda amistad, había momento difíciles, pero lo importante era poder sobreponerse a ellos. Estaban juntas en todo momentos y, aunque se enojaban, "cómo ahora" se dijo recordando la mirada dolida de Lily "siempre estaremos la una para la otra".

-Siempre...-susurró volviendo a tomar su pergamino

o.o.o.o

Se sentó en la fría piedra de su habitación contemplando sus manos llenas de sangre. Las apretó con fuerza aguantando el dolor que le provocaba. Tiritaba completamente y su cabello tenía pequeños fragmentos de cristal roto. Miró sus muñecas inundadas con el líquido rojo y rozó con sus labios las heridas que el mismo se había hecho. Sintió junto a su lengua el calor y el sabor de su sangre y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella agua de vida. Luego, cuando tragaba con lentitud su saliva ahora medio oxidada con el sabor único, dejó caer las manos a su costado y alcanzó el pequeño cuchillo que había robado de las cocinas. Se corrió la empapada camisa roja y se profirió las mismas heridas que hace un momento atrás.

Lo disfrutaba de una forma incomprendida. Sintiendo el frío filo del cuchillo sobre su piel y como penetraba sin escrúpulos dejando una fina línea roja a su paso que luego se iba agrandando más y comenzaba a caer por un costado dejando sobre las piedras del suelo pequeños charcos de sangre. Repitió aquel ritual dos veces en cada brazo y soltó el cuchillo ya sin fuerzas en las manos.

Sonrió y sintió la locura en su corazón y mente. Estaba tomándole tanto cariño a su propia sangre que pensó, se convertiría en vampiro. La observó medio hipnotizado conteniendo las ganas de pasar su lengua para saborearla. Siguió una gota de sangre en particular, girando su brazo.

-La marca...

contempló la calavera y la serpiente graba a fuego en su piel y unas locas ganas de arrancárselo lo inundaron. Con una mano temblorosa volvió a tomar el cuchillo y lo levantó poniendo la punta hacia la marca. Se la iba a quitar, se la quitaría para no sentir como esta quemaba su piel. Para no tener que ser llamado, para no ir y ver aquellos rojos ojos.

Pero no tenía la fuerza, no tenía la fuerza ni física y psicológica para hacerlo. Sentía que la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, mareado y confundido. Y unas locas ganas de comenzar a reír se hicieron presente igual que sus ganas de llorar.

Su fría risa llenó la habitación. Demente. Estaba volviéndose loco. Incapaz de tomar una decisión por su cuenta. Traicionero, con una fuerte convicción, pero sin objetivo claro. Completamente perdido y sin tener la posibilidad de volver a su camino. Ni las palabras, ni ninguna explicación podrían justificar jamás lo que había hecho. Nada.

Su risa fuerte y clara, era encolerizada y maniática. Llenando todos los espacios de aquella espaciosa habitación de Slytherin.

Severus Snape hubiese deseado acabar con su vida, pero no podía. En el infierno no iba a estar más tranquilo que allí.

-Los demonios como tú no tienen derecho acabar con sus vida.

Snape levantó la cabeza tan rápido como pudo. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se quedó petrificado viendo unos ojos fijos en él.

-No...-negó con la cabeza-no puede ser!-Esa mujer no podía estar frente a él, era imposible.

-no tienes derecho a terminar con una vida que ya no te corresponde. Tu alma, tu corazón, tu mente, todo tu cuerpo le pertenece al señor de las tinieblas. Tu ya no eres dueño de tu organismo, ya no decides como actuar, ni como pensar. Eres una marioneta.

Quería hablar, quería poder decir algo, pero estaba horrorizado. Sentía el corazón latir dentro de él con una fuerza que le hacía daño.

-Un muñeco del amo al que le juraste lealtad y tendrías que estar orgulloso de eso, pues tú lo quisiste. Tu contribuyes a la construcción de un mundo perfecto, como tu querías. Sin asquerosos sangre sucias, ni traidores a la sangre, como tu los llamabas. Eres parte del futuro. Con tu poder y la mente de aquel mago oscuro, lograrás aquello que tantos otros quisieron, pero que no fueron capaces de conseguir. Siente como la sangre te recorre, y como esta inunda tu ser de energía. Es algo tan maravilloso como torturar y matar ¿no?. Te sientes extasiado...

La mujer se acercó a él y se hincó. Le tomó una de sus manos con fuerza y le hundió los dedos en las heridas, sin apartar su penetrante vista de sus ojos. Snape quiso quitar su mano pero no podía, ellos lo tenía inmovilizado, ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la vista.

-Es el precio que debes pagar por tu traición-susurró cerca de su oído-Recuerda esto y jamás lo olvides, por que yo seré tu tortura. Jamás te podrás librar de mí. Te seguiré donde sea que vayas, te recordaré una y otra vez el mal que has causado y te impondré mi figura aunque la aborrezcas, recordándote una y otras vez lo que pasó hace ya tanto tiempo. Y cuando mueras, cuando ya no estés en este mundo, iré contigo. Jamás podrás irte sin mí...

- cómo... tu deberías estar muerta!-susurró Snape con los dientes apretados-Maldita!

Ella negó con la cabeza agitando su larga cabellera azabache. Sus ojos, alargados y diferente a los ingleses lo miraron odiándolo. Su piel, blanca como la nieve recién caída se manchó en su mejilla de sangre cuando rozó su mejilla con la de él.

-No te confundas. Aquí el único maldito eres tú-lo miró por última vez y cerró los ojos-yo soy tu peso muerto

y desapareció, dejando a Snape solo y sintiendo como perdía la completa movilidad de su mano. La que ella había tocado.

-Kasumi Yami... Ella... ella... ella debería estar muerta...

-Y lo estoy-susurró la voz de la mujer en su oído.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola!**

**Les digo que la historia tiene cincuenta capítulos, así que se vienen los últimos capítulos muy pronto! **

**El capi esta bastante largo, solo espero que les haya gustado!**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**RebexPotter, ****Saiyury11****lordaeglos****Ccii Tnks****, monse evans,**

**liliatenea, ****luna712****Judith Malfoy****ivenus-valens**

**angelikilla, angelikilla, ****Pali Evans**


	42. Hermano

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él. **

**Capítulo cuarenta y dos: "Hermano"**

**Por Jane.Camui **

Lily golpeó tres veces su cabeza en la madera y cuando sintió que se le había pasado la mano, se detuvo quedándose con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Luego, se levantó con lentitud y se palpó la parte adolorida de su frente.

-Lily?-preguntó con algo de precaución James-por qué no te golpeas contra la piedra mejor? Es más dura, digo yo...-dijo burlonamente.

-Ya no me cabe más materia-dijo con los ojos inexpresivos-creo que entraré en una crisis.

-El que va a entrar en una crisis soy yo, si sigues con ese ritual de azotarte contra la mesa. Por último hazlo sobre un libro-Replicó Sirius. La miraba creyendo que se había vuelto completamente loca.

-No sé como pueden estar tan tranquilos!!-dijo alzando la voz. Estaba completamente despeinada-nos queda exactamente un mes para los EXTASIS.

-Si, y el mundo no se acaba ¿o si?

-Sirius, no eres de gran ayuda!-Lily lo fulminó con la mirada-Tengo que aprenderme todo esto!

-Pues pareces idiota!-replicó Sirius haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano-jamás podrás aprenderte todo eso, a menos que te los comas y si decides hacerlo, yo te puedo ayudar-le sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Cómo haces para perder la madures tan rápido?-preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja-hace dos semanas eras el ser más serio y crecido de la torre y ahora has vuelto a ser el niño de nueve años!

-Gracias!-Agradeció el chico con aire de suficiencia.

-No es un halago!-se escandalizó Lily-intento...

-Insultarme?!-Sirius entrecerró los ojos en forma de advertencia.

-No responderé, mi integridad física y mental puede estar en riesgo...

¿Cuánto rato más iba a durar esa conversación? Sirius y Lily ya llevaban dos semanas peleándose por todo. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se lanzaban indirectas extrañas o simplemente se miraban con profundo desprecio. Y ahora, que Sirius y James habían sido obligados por Lily para tomar un libro, quizá con la intención de fastidiar al pelinegro, Sirius tenía la oportunidad de sacar a la pelirroja de sus casillas con la misma naturalidad con la que se cambiaba de camisa, aunque la pelirroja se mostraba paciente y no se dejaba engatusar por las palabras del ojos grises.

Aunque todo parecía volver a la normalidad, existía un evidente vació que nadie se atrevía a tocar. Sirius y Annie no se hablaban ni para pedirse la salsa de tomates en el almuerzo. James sospechaba que la acidez entre su amigo y su prometida tenía que ver con eso, pero por más que les preguntaba ellos solían evadir el tema.

-Lily!!-gritó Annie desde su habitación. Los tres la miraron. Estaba radiante, por primera en mucho tiempo que la veían sonreír con sinceridad-Ha venido! Por fin!

-De quién está hablando?!-preguntó Sirius.

-De verdad?! Está aquí?! En Hogwarts?!

-Sí! En la oficina del director!-exclamó Annie. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, pero afirmada de la baranda de madera para no caer-Iré enseguida!

-Luego me cuentas!-alcanzó a gritar Lily antes de que la joven de largos cabellos negros desapareciera por el orificio del retrato.

-Ejem...-dijo James-No sé por qué siempre siento que ando un poco perdido. ¿De quien están hablando?

-Oh! Ya lo verán!-aseguró Lily muy contenta. James levantó una ceja no muy seguro. Finalmente negó con la cabeza. Durante un momento sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto de la habitación.

-Iré por un libro que olvidé-dijo levantándose de la mesa-ya vuelvo! Y no peleen por favor!!

Subió las escaleras. Sirius estaba esperando que James los dejara solo, hacia tiempo que deseaba hablar con Lily, pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaban discutiendo por cosas triviales.

-Muy bien!-dijo Lily dejando su pesado libro sobre la mesa-qué quieres? Por que supongo que no enviaste a James hacia arriba por nada.

-De qué estás hablando?-preguntó el chico tratando de parecer inocente.

-No creas que no vi el hechizo Sirius...

-De acuerdo. Sí, soy culpable! Condéname, Evans!

-Qué quieres Sirius?!!-preguntó exasperada.

-Nosotros tenemos dos temas pendientes! Recuerdas?!

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. Sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Annie y Severus. Sabía que el tiempo estaba acabándosele. Las tres semanas que Sirius le había prometido llegaban a su fin el próximo sábado y ella solo había hablado con el Slytherin una sola vez sin sacar nada en claro.

-Hablé con Severus-susurró Lily fijando su vista en la habitación de los chicos, esperando que James no bajara-pero no me dijo nada muy importante. Sólo me aseguró que jamás me haría daño.

-Disculpa, pero eso no me da mucha seguridad.

-A mi sí!-contradijo ella molesta-Por una vez, no puedes confiar en las personas solo por que si? Ten un poco más de fe!

-Perdóname si me niego a aceptar que un mortífago que puso en riesgo la vida de mis amigas ande suelto por ahí!-dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados.

Lily se calló incapaz de contradecir las palabras de Sirius. Él tenía razón, al fin y al cabo Snape era un mortífago ¿Habrá matado a alguien alguna vez¿Utilizará los maleficios imperdonables contra las personas¿Participó en el asesinato de sus padres?.

-Lily-Sirius se levantó y se acercó al asiento de su amiga. Le tomó de una mano, al tiempo que se hincaba, y la miró directo a los ojos bañados en lágrimas al recordar a sus padres.

-Sé que no es malo, pero el no desea decirme por qué se unió a los mortífagos!-sollozó lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Sirius soltó un resoplido de cansancio y abrazó a la chica acariciándole el rojizo cabello.

-Si estás tan segura...-sabía que se condenaría de por vida-no lo delataré, pero si él me da una sola razón, una maldita sola razón yo voy donde Dumbledore más rápido que apareciéndome ¿De acuerdo?

La pelirroja asistió con la cabeza agradecida. Sirius movió la varita he hizo aparecer un pañuelo. Se lo tendió y ella secó sus lágrimas.

-Pero tengo una condición...-dijo Sirius. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Lo que iba a pedir, jamás lo había dicho. Nunca, tampoco, se le habría ocurrido...

Lily alzó el rostro y se sorprendió un poco al ver tan avergonzado a Sirius. Se preguntó, un poco insegura, sobre que era lo que el chico estaba pensando y esperaba que no fuera nada muy difícil de realizar o mucho menos indecente...

-Tiene que ver con el segundo tema...-dijo Sirius volviendo a su asiento.

-Oh! NO!-dijo Lily negando con la cabeza-si piensas que voy a olvidar todo lo relacionado con Annie...

-No es eso!-Sirius golpeó la mesa con la mano y ella se calló-Lo que quiero es que...-Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y apretó su mano-quiero que me ayudes con ella.

o.o.o.o

Annie recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Se acercó a la gran estatua que tapaba la entrada y susurró la contraseña. La gigantesca obra de arte se giró mostrando una escalera de caracol. Annie la subió casi tropezando ante sus ganas de llegar por fin junto al hombre. Abrió la puerta olvidando golpear.

-Annie!-Dijo Dumbledore.

Annie observó al hombre delante del director. Su largo cabello oscuro tomado en un cola caía detrás de su espalda y se movió con rapidez cuando él giró su cabeza y sus ojos azabaches la miraron con sorpresa al tiempo que sus exquisitos labios se abrían de forma lenta. Annie miró a su hermano sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con la misma emoción de siempre.

La chica se lanzó con los brazos abiertos y lo estrechó pegando un salto para llegar a la altura del hombre. Por un momento el hombre se sintió aturdido, pero luego, sintiendo el calor y la energía emanaba la chica, sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos entregándole todo el reconforte que ella había estado esperando.

Dumbledore sonrió con complicidad. Sabiendo que los hermanos necesitaban un poco de intimidad, salió de su oficina sin decir palabra. Annie enterró su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él aspirando su perfume. Él besó su cabeza y le acarició la espalda...

Habían pasado tantas cosas, desde hace tanto tiempo que no se venían que aquel momento era como un tesoro que ninguno de los dos jamás iba a olvidar, en especial él. La pequeña Annie, como la llamaba desde que la tuyo entre sus brazos por primera vez, era la princesa de su vida, aquella luz que solo lograba crear la pelinegra...

-Te he extrañado mucho, hermano-dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

Él cerró sus ojos al escuchar la última palabra "Hermano"... Qué dulce era, pero que dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también mi querida...-susurró.

o.o.o.o

-Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste?!

-No me hagas esto, Evans!

-No puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir...!!

-No pongas esa cara de impactada, anonadada, sorprendida y atontada!

-Sirius!!-Lily se puso de pie. Sirius pensó que estaba molesta, pero cuando la vio con aquella sonrisa supo que acababa de meterse en un problema peor que tener a Lily molesta-Te estás superando!

-No me digas eso, creo que es al revés. Voy para atrás...-se quejó Sirius arrepintiéndose completamente de haber dicho lo que dijo.

Lily dio un aplauso en el aire como si se le acaba de ocurrir una idea. Estaba encantada, realmente encantada y Sirius detestaba que ella disfrutara con su situación. Soltó un resoplido de resignación... "¿Qué demonios hiciste, Black?"

James llegó justo cuando Lily comenzaba a arreglar sus cosas con algo de rapidez torpe. Sirius no hacía otra cosa que mirarla y recriminarse a si mismo.

-Qué pasó?! Qué hiciste, Sirius?!-preguntó el chico de anteojos creyendo que Sirius la había espantado. Lo cual no era tan extraño en esos días.

-No, nada de eso!-exclamó Lily poniéndose la mochila al hombro-Sirius y yo hemos hecho las paces. ¿Verdad?

Sirius hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. James lo interrogó con la mirada. Lily rió con una risita que al ojos grises no le gustó para nada. Le recordaba terroríficamente a James cuando se le ocurría alguna idea que de seguro no saldría bien.

-Adónde vas?!-preguntó Sirius levantándose también y casi corriendo tras ella. Las chicas podían ser tan impulsivas que de seguro la pelirroja corría para contarle a Annie la estupidez que a él se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Adónde voy?! No, pregunta incorrecta!-Lily lo miró con suficiencia. Habían olvidado lo orgullosa que podía ser la altura de ella y su mirar caprichoso-Adónde vamos, sería más apropiado.

-Nuevamente estoy completa e irreversiblemente perdido-se quejó James frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué últimamente parecía ir tan perdido por la vida?.

-Ay, cariño!-dijo Lily yendo hacia él y tomándolo del brazo-claro que vienes con nosotros y te explicamos!-Sirius abrió la boca tan grande que James creyó se le caería la mandíbula. Parecía querer decir algo, pero estaba incapacitado.

-Vamos!-exclamó Lily tomando de la mano a su novio y tomando de la túnica a Sirius.

-Qué le hiciste?!-preguntó James en un susurro-Jamás me había llamado cariño!

o.o.o.o

Annie se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de él mientras Henry acariciaba su largo cabello rubio. Estaba sentada en una butaca y miraba a Annie con infinito amor. Se veía tan distinta con esa imagen, completamente diferente a la Annie que él adoraba y tanto quería. Sus ojos, que él jamás se cansaba de mirar, antes azules ahora mostraban un resplandor dorado que le parecía muy extraño e incómodo y su largo cabello lizo y negro era reemplazado por una cabellera mucho más larga y ondulada de color rubio cobrizo. _"Pero su energía es la misma, su aura se mantiene tan pura como siempre"_ y fue gracias a ello que logró saber que aquella que se había lanzado sobre él era Annie Dahl, la chica que lo llamaba hermano...

-Creí que ya no vendrías-dijo Annie con sus ojos cerrando y disfrutando de las caricias de su hermano.

-Cómo no iba a venir! Me mandas una carta que dice que pretendes marcharte de Hogwarts! Por su puesto que iba a llegar.

-Aun así, era demasiado arriesgado-La voz de Annie mostraba un tono de arrepentimiento.

-Tenía que venir de todos modos...

Annie levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con la misma dulzura que él conocía. A pesar de que su apariencia había cambiado, sus gestos eran exactamente iguales.

-Desearía verte como Annie y no como esta chica-dijo Henry corriendo un mechón de cabello de Annie.

-Se acaba en la noche o cerca de esta-dijo Annie pensando-Está noche veras como sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre-rió Annie.

Eso esperaba Henry, poder ver sus ojos y su sonrisa como Annie.

-Tienes clases?-preguntó Henry apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y pasando una pierna sobre la otra. Tenía una altura tan elegante que Annie recordó vagamente a otra persona.

-No, ya se acabaron las clases por hoy.

-Entonces podremos conversar sobre como ha sido estas semanas de regreso...

Annie suspiró y sonrió. Sí, tenía mucho que contar y esperaba que su hermano la aconsejara.

o.o.o.o

-Muy bien, lo que necesitas son unas clases...

-Lily, te declaro demente-Con una mano, Lily hizo callar a su novio. Unos alumnos pasaban justo delante de ella. Se dio cuenta que la miraron con curiosidad.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente fulminó a James con la mirada. James recordó aquella mirada a la perfección, era la que Lily reservaba solo para él cuando no se aguantaban. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo" le dijo con resignación a su conciencia "cuando ELLA no me soportaba".

Estaban sentados en los jardines del colegio, lejos de miradas y oídos curiosos. Sirius no decía nada y cuando James lo miró al salir al jardín estuvo seguro de ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de él. Cuando recordó eso sintió un escalofrío.

-Clases de qué?-preguntó James. Sirius miró a James con una mirada que decía "Por favor, cállate!"

-Pues de Annie, por su puesto!

-Cómo?!!-preguntó James pasando su ojos muy abiertos de Lily a Sirius. Sirius se puso a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su túnica-Lo sabía!-gritó James con voz de triunfo-Sabía que te gustaba Annie!

-Demonios, Cornamenta!!-Sirius lo miró con furia. Acabada de notar que su varita no la tenía-Eres una perversa!-le dijo con profundo resentimiento a Lily que balanceaba la varita del chico delante de sus ojos-En que maldito momento me la quitaste?! La junta con James le hace pésimo a tu responsabilidad de prefecta!-soltó cruzándose de brazos refunfuñando.

Lily pasó por alto aquel comentario. Le sonrió y guardó la varita oscura de Sirius en su bolsillo más lejano.

-Te gusta Annie, Te gusta Annie!!-exclamó James antes de soltar una estridente risotada.

-Deja de actuar como un niño!

-Te gusta Annie, Te gusta!!

-Ya madura, Potter!!

-Te gusta Annie, te gusta Annie!!

-Te estás ganando una patada que tendrás que sacarte mi zapato de tu...

-Sirius, James!!-los detuvo Lily-Ya basta!!

Sirius se calló sin terminar su amenaza. James bajó su dedo acusador y paró su burla. Lily suspiró buscando paciencia y se puso entremedio de ambos cuando notó el puño cerrado de Sirius, como si quisiera golpear a alguien, mientras que James hacía considerables esfuerzos por no continuar con su canción.

-Ya no molestes a Sirius, James-dijo Lily con delicadeza. James apretó los labios conteniendo su risa y decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en otra cosa. Se corrió hasta llegar atrás de Lily la abrazó por la cintura.

-Eres un cobarde-dijo Sirius entrecerrando sus ojos-escondiéndote tras Lily...

-Sirius!-dijo con voz amenazadora la pelirroja.

-No diré nada porque de lo contrario Sirius Black Dahl se pondrá a patalear-susurró James lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pelinegro escuchara.

-Silencio los dos!!-exclamó Lily golpeando a James en las manos.

-En qué estaba pensando?! Por qué tenía que pedirle a Lily que me ayudara!!-se lamentó en voz alta Sirius-Lunático!-dijo Sirius recordando repentinamente-él habría sido mucho mejor.

-Qué?! Y yo?!-preguntó James haciéndose el herido.

Sirius decidió pasar por alto aquel comentario. Lily se olvidó de la conversación cuando sintió algo caliente en su pecho. Buscó bajo su blusa y alcanzó la piedra que Annie le había regalado. Estaba brillando y muy blanca. "Annie".

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius. Contemplando también la piedra.

-Nada, nada...-dijo Lily con rapidez y la guardó nuevamente entremedio de su túnica y la blusa-De acuerdo, Sirius, volviendo al tema...

o.o.o.o

Henry se preguntó si en algún momento Annie se habría dado cuenta de toda la verdad. Se preguntó si usó todo su conocimiento sobre su sangre para notar algo que además de ser muy obvio, era quizá un poco complicado de entender. "de seguro no" pensó él escuchando como ella hablaba amenamente contando todo lo que le había pasado su primera semana de llegada a Hogwarts.

¿Qué pasaría si ella se enteraba de toda la verdad¿De aquellas dos verdades que tanto podían hacer cambios¿Ella seguiría tratándolo de la misma forma o su actitud cariñosa y cálida se vería evidentemente alterada?. Por un lado, él deseaba que ella supiera y entendiera, pero por otro... era un tema tan complicado que prefería, muchas veces, hacer como que nada estaba ocurriendo.

-Hermano... me estás escuchando?-preguntó Annie.

"Hermano"

-Claro, claro...-se apuró en responder el hombre-Sigue contándome.

La conocía de toda la vida. Cuando ella apretó siendo un bebé su mano... cuando ella aprendió a caminar y montó por primera vez una escoba voladora infantil... tenía todos esos recuerdos torturándolo. Esas imágenes de la infancia de ella, siendo solo una niña pequeña y cuando él la podía mirar como una hermana, pero cuando Annie cumplió los trece años, le fue completamente imposible. Ya Dios sabía que había tratado de esforzarse... pero la hermosura de Annie y su forma de ser lo había encantado de una forma que nadie había logrado, ni siquiera su prometida.

Detestó el momento en que tuvo que admitir que ya no la veía como una hermana y que se había enamorado de ella... aún cuando los separaba diez años.

¿Y cómo era posible que Annie no se diera cuenta de aquella verdad que bailaba delante de ella casi con insolencia?. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de aquel error en la historia que sus padres le contaron?...

-Annie...-dijo Henry deteniendo la plática de ella. Había ido a Hogwarts con una sola razón y su determinación no iba a flaquear. La carta de ella le había caído tan bien que decidió contar todo aun sabiendo que las consecuencias podían ser peor de lo imaginado.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Annie sin cambiar su sonrisa.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte... pero está noche, cuando estés con tu imagen normal.

Se levantó queriendo salir de allí. Ella lo miró con temor.

-Pasó algo malo a nuestro padre o a mi madre?.

-No, ellos están bien. Es otra cosa. Hablaremos esta noche...

o.o.o.o

Severus Snape se sentó en la butaca y miró el vació perdido en sus pensamientos al tiempo que alimentaba sus temores. Aquella imagen, aquella imagen...

"_-cómo?... tu deberías estar muerta!-susurró Snape con los dientes apretados-Maldita!_

_Ella negó con la cabeza agitando su larga cabellera azabache. Sus ojos, alargados y diferente a los ingleses lo miraron odiándolo. Su piel, blanca como la nieve recién caída se manchó en su mejilla de sangre cuando la rozó con la de él. _

_-No te confundas. Aquí el único maldito eres tú-lo miró por última vez y cerró los ojos-yo soy tu peso muerto_

_y desapareció, dejando a Snape solo y sintiendo como perdía la completa movilidad de su mano. La que ella había tocado. _

_-__Kasumi Yami... Ella... ella... ella debería estar muerta..._

_-Y lo estoy-susurró la voz de la mujer en su oído."_

¿Lo había soñado¿Su imaginación le había pasado una mala pasada¿Acaso había perdido tanta sangre que comenzó a imaginar cosas?.

Los hechos de la noche pasada no dejaban re revolotear en su cabeza, distrayéndolo de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su expresión, de evidente preocupación con un dejo de temor, había logrado incluso que Malfoy le preguntara si se encontraba bien.

No, no estaba bien. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

Miró las heridas en su muñeca y sintió un espasmo cuando recordó el tacto frío de aquella mujer. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero ya comenzaba a asustarse. Cuantas veces había matado y jamás la imagen de ninguno de ellos le había visitado. Era algo demasiado inconcebible. Abrió y apretó la mano, continuamente, aliviado de poder moverla.

Kasumi Yami... Kasumi Yami... Esa japonesa que mató el último verano cuando se le cruzó por en medio... aquella asquerosa sangre sucia.

o.o.o.o

Sirius seguía sentado donde mismo. Hacia media hora que Lily y James se habían marchado y terminado una incómoda conversación donde Sirius fue interrogado como si hubiese cometido un delito.

-Que idiotez-dijo Sirius y se echo hacia atrás. Puso sus manos en su nuca haciendo de almohada. Se estiró en el pasto cuan largo era su atlético cuerpo.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Lily y los consejos de James.

"_-Tienes que estar muy seguro de lo que sientes por ella. Annie no es para jugar._

_Sirius había preferido quedarse callado. Pasar aquella tortura lo más rápido posible y lanzarle a la pelirroja un hecho para borrarle la memoria._

_-Annie nunca mostrará sentimientos que tengan que ver con el enojo, la furia o frustración. Siempre va a ir por la vida con su sonrisa, aunque sus ojos nos muestren otra cosa. A veces es difícil saber lo que le ocurre o lo que está pensando. Aunque, al igual que todas las chicas, es algo llorona._

"_Sí, lo sé... a veces llora mucho" recordó Sirius con sus ojos serios. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, menos a Annie. Mucho tiempo atrás, la había visto derramar lágrimas con una tristeza casi enternecedora. Cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba, ella se limitaba a secarse las mejillas con un delicado toque de sus dedos y forzar la misma sonrisa de siempre. "Nada, solo que extraño a mi madre" decía. Una de las cuentas mentiras que le contaba..._

_-Vaya, no sé a quien me recuerda...-susurró James corriendo el rostro hacia otro lado, sin que Lily lo lograse escuchar._

_-Y lo que te diré-dijo la pelirroja-es que simplemente debes ser sincero con ella. _

_-¿Cómo?-dijo Sirius olvidando que no diría palabra._

_-Dile lo que sientes, Canuto-apuntó James como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-A ti nunca te resultó con Lily así que no me lo digas de esa forma._

_-Ya, ya!-alzó la voz Lily viendo que James se disponía a responder-Sirius, es lo que tienes que hacer. Dile lo que sientes... Para ti debería ser simple... Lo has hecho muchas veces!"_

Pero no, no lo era... No era tan simple.

Suspiró, sintiendo la suave brisa recorrer sus rostro y remover, alborotando, sus largos cabellos oscuros. El sonido de las ojos le parecía delicado mientras que la débil luz del sol alumbraba el cielo con sus pequeños destellos dorados. Miró a su lado e imaginó que Annie estaba junto a él con un libro, que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Quiso extender su mano y tocarla, pero sabía que se desvanecería al instante. De apoco, la tierna imagen de Annie se fue consumiendo y él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió solo...

o.o.o.o

Annie no tuvo que buscar a sus amigas para contarles lo que había ocurrido. La conversación con su hermano terminó de forma algo confusa, pero de todas formas estaba muy contenta de que él hubiese ido a su encuentro entendiendo que lo necesitaba allí con urgencia. No tuvo más que entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor para que Lily y Sophie la tomaran cada una de una mano para arrastrarla escaleras arriba y encerrarse en la habitación.

-Sigue tan guapo como siempre?!-preguntó Sophie.

-Oh! Siempre ha sido muy lindo!!-rió Lily recordando al hermano de la chica con un leve sonrojo

Además de ser guapo, tiene una mirada que deja sin aire a cualquiera-Exclamó Sophie mirando alguna parte de su habitación con la mirada casi derretida imaginando que estaba frente a Henry Dahl.

-Te deja sin aire a ti?!-preguntó entre risas Lily.

-Es tan maduro...-suspiró Sophie abrazando su almohada.

-Oigan!-exclamó Annie empujando a Sophie levemente despertándola de sus sueños-Ustedes tienen novios y además, es mi hermano!

-Pero siempre ha sido nuestro amor platónico!-Soltó Lily quitándole a Sophie la almohada y abrazándola ella.

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo James que entraba precisamente en ese momento. Lily casi se calló de su cama. Sophie, agarró la almohada que Lily había dejado caer de la impresión y se la puso sobre la cara ocultando su vergüenza y Annie sonrió encantada.

-Qué tanto escuchaste?-preguntó la rubia que permanecía muy tranquila.

-Lo suficiente como para que Remus se moleste-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Lily con los ojos entornados.

-Solo podría molestarse Remus?!-preguntó cautelosamente Lily.

-No-dijo secamente James.

-Bueno-Dijo Annie. Miró la hora. Su cambio iba a ser muy pronto. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sophie para que salieran de allí.

-Eh...Mmm...James. Podrías no decirle nada a Remus, solo por precaución-y antes de que el chico de anteojos pudiera responder habían salido de la habitación dejando a Lily sola con James.

-Es primera vez que te veo celoso. De todas formas no pasa nada, James. Tu sabes que estaba solo bromeando-susurró Lily levantándose con lentitud y alejándose de la mirada penetrante de James. Él no respondió. La siguió mirando-No estarás molesto ¿verdad?

James frunció el entrecejo. Ella ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió tratando de ser lo más dulce del mundo. No sirvió. James se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él con algo de brutalidad. Lily sintió como la presionaba contra la pared. Estaba demasiado cerca y no apartaba los ojos de encima de ella, quizá tratando ver algo a través de los verdes de Lily. La pelirroja se fijóen los labios de su novio. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlos esperando que con eso a James se le pasara la molestia, pero él con un movimiento lento pero impredecible corrió el rostro y puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Lily lo rodeo con sus brazos cuando la abrazó con una fuerza que solo James Potter tenía. Entre posesiva y cariñosa. Sintió como él le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él.

o.o.o.o

Annie golpeó un par de veces la puerta, pero Sophie que era impaciente, la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Annie se quedó de piedra y sintió sus mejillas arder de una forma que la alarmó. Sirius, delante de ella, también se quedó petrificado con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su camiseta en el aire. Sophie que no le encontraba lo impactante a la situación, pasó de largo y llegó junto a su novia dando pequeños saltitos de encantada.

-Nadie te enseño a golpear!!-gritó Sirius molesto y poniéndose la camisera con rapidez. Sophie pasó por alto sus palabras.

Annie se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Sin mirar al chico hizo unas señas extrañas indicando que entraría al baño.

-Entra-dijo Remus conteniendo la risa-no hay nada que no puedas ver.

Annie asistió y se encerró. Se apoyó en la pared respirando con dificultad. Sirius era tan guapo que podría haberse derretido en el puerta. Sacudió la cabeza retirando aquellos pensamientos y se contempló en el espejo. "Que grande" pensó mirando hacia todos lados. Esperó un momento...

-Acaso no podías esperar a que respondiéramos!-se quejó Sirius-Podría haber estado recién saliendo del baño!!

Sophie le sacó la lengua y tomó a su novio de la mano, obligándolo a que se levantara.

-Tengo una excelente noticia. Por fin me llegó la confirmación de todo!-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sirius no alcanzó a ponerse sus zapatos cuando la puerta del baño volvía a abrirse. Annie había recuperado su imagen normal, con su largo cabello largo cayendo sobre su hombro derecho y sus ojos azules esquivándolo. Aun tenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Siento haber entrado así-se disculpó tímidamente, pero sonreía "Por qué demonios siempre sonríe?"-No me di cuenta y Sophie ya había abierto la puerta.

Sirius soltó un resoplido. ¿Acaso era tan grave¿Un montón de chicas lo habían visto sin camisa... o sin nada y él jamás había estado desacuerdo¿Pero Annie...?

-Da igual, al fin y al cabo, cuando estoy en la piscina no me baño con traje de buzo Muggle.

-Sí, bueno... supongo que no.

Annie pasó junto a él y se dirigió al baúl de James. Lo abrió con cuidado y buscó entremedio de sus cosas. Supuso que Sirius la miraba con una ceja alzada preguntándose que demonios estaba haciendo. No se equivocó.

-No es que esté de intrusa, es solo que necesito la capa invisible y la última vez, James la guardó. Me dijo que podía sacarla cuando deseara-dijo la chica respondiendo a la pregunta que Sirius no había dicho en voz alta.

-No está allí-dijo Sirius-está en su mochila.

Annie asistió con la cabeza. Miró hacia todos lados, corrió un poco de ropa, pero no estaba.

-Dónde está?-preguntó la chica. Sirius, que se encontraba poniendo los zapatos, le indicó la cama.

-Busca abajo.

Annie se arrodilló y levantó la ropa de cama. Allí estaba, junto a un desorden descomunal. Preguntándose si la guardaba ahí apropósito o si simplemente lograba que quedara justo bajo la cama, estiró el brazo y la cogió.

-La puedes sacar?-preguntó Sirius. Annie vio, al otro, los pies de Sirius.

-Sí... ya la tengo-dijo. Estaba tan apurada por salir de allí que se levantó con mucha fuerza. Golpeó su cabeza con la mesita de noche-Auh!!-dijo soltando la mochila.

Sirius saltó sobre la cama y llegó junto a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Pero que torpe eres!!-le recriminó. Retiró con delicadeza la mano de ella y buscó a través de su sedoso cabello algún daño.

-No me di cuenta!

-Deberías tener más cuidado, si te pegabas en la punta de seguro te dejabas una herida fea. Incluso podrías sangrar!

-Eres un exagerado!-le acusó Annie agachando la cabeza cuando él la tocaba. Sintió como la mano de Sirius tanteaba la zona adolorida y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Duele?-preguntó Sirius volviendo a tocar la misma zona.

-No, solo me quejo porque me gusta-se burló la chica. Sirius negó con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba salir una risa irónica.

-Qué chistosa estás ¿eh?-Annie rió silenciosamente.

Era tan incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo tan agradable. Sirius se ponía a un más nervioso cuando ella estaba con su imagen normal y más ahora, cuando insistía en buscar en su cabeza algo que ya había encontrado.

Finalmente, conciente de que si seguía así ella lo descubriría, retiró las manos con lentitud. Ella, con la misma lentitud, levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es probable que se te hinche un poco la zona-dijo en voz baja. Se levantó y se dispuso a hacer algo, cualquier cosa, de lo contrario nuevamente perdería la razón...

-Gracias-dijo ella. Se levantó conciente de su nuevo sonrojo-Ay Merlín!-dijo. Se apoyó de un pilar de la cama y parpadeó muchas veces.

Sirius se giró y la miró. Se tambaleaba levemente. Olvidando que debía alejarse, se acercó nuevamente con gran rapidez.

-Qué te pasó ahora?!-preguntó tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla.

-Estoy mareada!-dijo la chica poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y presionándose la sien.

-No te caerás de la escalera si te dejo sola un momento?!-se burló Sirius.

-Es probable que me caiga si estoy contigo...-susurró Annie tratando de enfocar sus zapatos.

o.o.o.o

James levantó la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos, igual de serio que cuando lo vio al entrar en la habitación. Lily sonrió de forma coqueta y se mordió el labios inferior. Sin que el la detuviera, le quitó los anteojos.

-Cómo me ves?-preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-Con los ojos, igual que hace un momento-respondió secamente James.

-Estás molesto.

-No, no lo estoy

Lily alzó una ceja. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y lo miró esperando que le dijera algo, pero pasó un rato y nada. Ni se corría ni cambiaba su mirada.

Trató de recordar si en algún otro momento lo había visto sin gafas. Quizá en algún antiguo curso, porque ni siquiera cuando jugaba Quiddich se los quitaba. ¿Tan mal tenía la vista como para usar lentes todo el tiempo?

-Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó James con lentitud cuando Lily movía una mano delante de sus ojos.

-Quiero saber que tan mal ves!-dijo la chica con un aire de suficiencia.

James atrapó la mano de ella en el vuelvo y la sostuvo en el aire. Lily se sorprendió de la fuerza de sus ojos, que parecían aun más intensos sin las gafas y cuando la mirada de él comenzaba a sofocarla sintió la necesidad de alejarse y tomar un poco de aire.

-Si te mueves...-dijo con un tomo amenazador el chico.

Lily dejó de tratar de salir simplemente para evitar sentir aun más fuerte el contacto con él. Nuevamente aquel miedo que Sophie le había acusado se hizo tan presente en su cabeza como la mano en la cintura que James ponía. Cerró los ojos luchando con su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón que amenazaba con salir por su garganta de tan rápido que latía.

Sintió como James posaba sus labios en su cuello y lo besaba con lentitud. Las piernas de Lily comenzaban a flaquear y fue en ese momento cuando agradeció que James la sostuviera, de lo contrario habría ido a para al piso.

De repente, James la levantó con una facilidad casi alarmante. Lily dio un grito ahogado asustada. Se abrazó a James y él logró contener su risa. La llevó hasta la cama de ella y la depositó sin ser brusco. Ella se quedó sentada observando como el chico se volvía a poner los anteojos.

-Adiós...-dijo finalmente alzando una mano con desgano y saliendo de la habitación dejando a una Lily Evans con la respiración entrecortada y casi molesta por no haberla besado como correspondía.

o.o.o.o

-Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Sirius sentado a su lado y pasando por alto las palabras de ella.

Annie movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo asistiendo con la cabeza. Se levantó, ahora siendo más cuidadosa y tomó la capa invisible bajo la atenta pero algo triste mirada de Sirius. La dobló con algo de torpeza.

-Muchas gracias, ya debo irme. Me juntaré con mi hermano y no quiero llegar tarde.

Sirius asistió con la cabeza y una voz molesta que se parecía excesivamente a la de Lily le llegó a la mente como un mosquito molesto "tienes que ser honesto con ella".

Y allí estaba ella, esperando que le dijera algo, por muy mínimo que fuera para poder aclarar todos los enredos que él había causado. Más difícil decir todo cuando ella tenía aquellos ojos, cuando ella era Annie y no Megaera. Cuando su piel, blanquecina, lo tentaba tanto.

-Qué te vaya bien...-fue todo lo que dijo. Se levantó y le dio la espalda-Yo... ahora tengo que... juntarme con una chica. Tengo una cita.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y reprimió una lágrima. ¿Cuándo la iba a dejar de hacer sufrir?

Cerró la puerta detrás de si. Escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Estuvo apunto de volver a entrar, pero prefirió quedarse con la duda. Bajó las escaleras apretando la capa invisible sobre su pecho y con la cabeza gacha.

Sirius miró el jarrón de agua destrozado que calló a sus pies. Con su respiración alterada pasó por encima de los fragmentos de vidrio y llegó junto a la puerta con la intención de ir a buscarla, pero no alcanzó a poner la mano en el pomo cuando ya se había arrepentido. Bajó la mano con languidez y se apoyó en la fría pared de piedra. Deseo estar a oscuras pero ya ni siquiera deseaba moverse, lo único que quería realmente era tenerla junto a él...

o.o.o.o

-Annie!-dijo Sophie saltando un sillón y casi cayendo. Miró el mueble como si él lo hubiese hecho apropósito. Agradeció que la sala común estuviese vacía.

-Ten cuidado, Sophie!!-le aconsejó Remus que permanecía sobre un sillón lejos del fuego con un montón de pergaminos en el regazo.

-Llegó esto para ti, es de Henry!-dijo Sophie en voz baja entregándole una nota. Annie agradeció a Sophie y abrió el papel luego de dejar la capa de invisibilidad sobre una mesa. Lo leyó con rapidez y lo guardó en su túnica.

-Bueno, es hora de que vaya a juntarme con Henry-dijo poniéndose la capa invisible.

-No es un poco tarde?-preguntó algo inseguro Remus.

-Oh! Claro que no!-dijo Sophie encantada-Estará con su hermano. Henry tiene poderes increíbles!

-Si, como no...

-Es verdad!

Annie dejó a sus amigos hablando sobre las extraordinarias cualidades de Henry y salió de la sala común despidiéndose con la mano. Caminó por la oscuridad de los pasillos bajo la capa para volverse invisible y sintiendo una pena que ya tanto conocía. Era aquella aflicción que le causaba Sirius con solo estar cerca de ella.

Recorrió el camino casi por inconciencia hasta llegar a la puerta de roble que estaba abierta por poco. Aunque le extrañó, pues a esa hora debería estar bien cerrada, la abrió un poco más y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar al borde del bosque prohibido.

No tuvo que esperar mucho rato. Vio acercase a su hermano con su cabello ondeando en el viento y su larga capa moviéndose acompañando su larga y fuerte figura. Annie recordó que cuando pequeña creía que su hermano era un ángel que le había sido enviado para cuidarla para siempre.

Cuando Henry estuvo muy cerca, Annie se quitó la capa...

-Hermano!-dijo ella ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. Lo abrazó y él se quedó impávido. Annie lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, sollozando con angustia y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Annie...-susurró el y la abrazó.

-Ya no puedo más, Henry!-dijo ella casi sin poder hablar-Ya no puedo más!

-Qué pasa?-preguntó él agachándose y tomándole el rostro. Sus ojos aguamarina derramaban lágrima tras lágrima.

-Llévame contigo, por favor! Te lo ruego!

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola!!**

**Los capítulos que vienen son todas bastante extensos. Antes por lo general, no sobre pasaban las 8 hojas de Word, pero estos últimos son de 15 o más hojas. Espero que no se les hagan pesados :S, que los puedan leer bien, pero sobre todo que los disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

_**monse evans****, Saiyury11, ****ivenus-valens**** (Hahahaa, muchas gracias!), **_

_**Rebex Potter, ****luna712****, Ccii Tnks****, mica-prongs, ****Judith Malfoy**_

_**lili atenea, ****clau malfoy****, emotivejoy****, GinNyLu**_

_** karla Black, ****Lady Loony Lupin**_

**¿Desiré: ( **

**Me han preguntado si vamos a ser testigos de la boda de Lily y James. ¿Me creerían si les digo que en un principio no la consideré? Pero ahora, al ver todos los r.r. diciendo que desean verlo hasta yo misma me he quedado con las ganas! Así que tendremos boda Potter!! Sii!!**

**Jejeje, bueno! Espero que estéen muy bieen!**

**Un beso para ustedes. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**(No tuve tiempo de revisar la ortografía y la sintaxis. :S Si me salté algo les pido me disculpen!).**


	43. Sé que estás en buenas manos

**Basado en el universo de Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo cuarenta y tres: "Se que estás en buenas manos".**

**Por Jane. Camui**

-Annie! Qué pasa?!-preguntó Henry una vez más sosteniendo el rostro lleno de sufrimiento de Annie.

-Quiero salir de aquí, por favor. Llévame contigo!-pidió con algo de desesperación.

Henry negó con la cabeza con fervor. Annie comenzaba a hacerle las cosas más complicadas y no podía aceptar que ella se marchara del lugar donde estaba más segura, por mucho que deseara que ella estuviese con él.

Para que nadie los viera, la llevó dentro del bosque prohibido. Hizo aparecer una silla donde la sentó y le entregó un baso con agua que también hizo aparecer.

-Tranquila Annie-le dijo. La contempló. Se veía tan bien sollozando.

Muy pocas veces lloraba y era porque cuando lo hacía sus energías se consumían. Su magia, que debía alimentarse de alegrías y buenos sentimientos, se debilitaba cuando ella sufría o sentía una sentimiento cercano al odio. Eso Henry lo entendía muy bien, el mismo le había ensañado que su magia más que una bendición sería una carga.

-Qué fue lo que pasó?-le preguntó agachándose junto a ella y tomándola de su mano. Le corrió su largo cabello negro liso hacia atrás para poder contemplar mejor su perfil que estaba pálido y alicaído.

-Este lugar me hace mal...-fue todo lo que respondió. Bebió un poco de agua y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar sus energías en algún recuerdo familiar y alegre. Estaba comenzando a sentirse muy cansada y era porque su pena estaba actuado sobre sus poderes. La voz de Henry, que llegaba dulce como el más preciado de los regalos, la ayudó considerablemente.

-Estabas tan ansiosa de volver.

-Pero me equivoqué. Estoy poniendo en riesgo la vida de mis amigos y de todo el colegio. Es difícil vivir con eso.

Henry no creyó que esa fuera la única razón, pero no preguntó más. Ella parecía demasiado triste como para hablar sobre aquel tema que la estaba torturando.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que verme tan mal...-dijo Annie secando sus lágrimas. Trató de sonreír.

-Te vi cuando pequeña armar tu primera y última pataleta, con eso creo haberlo visto todo-Annie dejó salir una pequeña risa. Se hizo un minuto de silencio en el cual Annie se obligó a si misma a pensar en otra cosa. Henry la contempló con excesiva preocupación. Annie, notando su mirada sobre ella, le dedicó una sonrisa forzosa. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?-preguntó la chica antes de beber un poco más de agua.

Henry suspiró. Ya no estaba muy seguro si era tan buena idea contarle la verdad a Annie cuando la chica se encontraba tan triste y apesadumbrada. No quería darle más razones que la motivaran a tomar un decisión precipitada.

-No, ya no tiene caso-Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Pero... creí que era algo urgente!

-Y lo era, pero ya te diré algún otro día...

-No, Hermano...

Henry se puso tenso. Annie lo notó pues apretó el puño con excesiva fuerza. Se levantó, alejándose de ella con un paso rápido, como si de un momento para otro hubiese desarrollado una extraña alergia a la castaña.

-por favor!!-susurró con enojo y tristeza-no me llames hermano!

Annie se quedó callada. Ya muchas veces le había escuchado aquellas mismas, pero no lo podía evitar. Desde que tenía memoria que lo llamaba así. Además, se le hacía muy extraño llamarlo Henry. Desde pequeña sus padres la habían acostumbrado a que le dijera hermano y no de otra forma.

-Mi nombre es Henry, Annie. No Hermano!-resopló con indignación.

-Lo sé, lo siento...-dijo la chica en voz baja. El silencio fue incómodo. Annie fijó su triste mirada en su vaso con agua que giraba en sus manos con lentitud.-Por qué no te gusta que te diga hermano?-preguntó Annie en un susurro rompiendo el hielo.

Henry se detuvo, dándole la espalda y contempló el lago que se encontraba tranquilo y hermoso, con el reflejo de la luna en sus aguas cálidas. Suspiró con la mayor lentitud posible tratando de hacer mucho más larga la pausa. Era difícil hacer que una decisión tomada con tanta impulsividad se llevara a cabo cuando luego de aceptarla se pensaba un poco más. Y más aun, cuando su mayor temor era que Annie decidiera hacer alguna imprudencia.

Quiso decir esas palabras que se detenían en su garganta. Esa palabras que le darían un impacto quizá mucho más grande que saber que el innombrable andaba tras ella. La estaba condenando a una tristeza segura y a juzgarlo, a él y a los señores Dahl. Se obligó a creer, para tener un poco más de fuerza y confianza, que la culpa era de ella por no notar todo aquello que estuvo ante sus ojos. Por no ponerse a pensar, si quiera por un segundo, que las posibilidades de que ocurriera lo que ella pensaba que había pasado, eran posibles. Era absurdo, cualquiera se habría notado aquello! Y más aun ella, que se crió escuchando la tradición en la familia y el poder de la magia.

Era, simplemente, estúpido que ella no lo hubiese notado antes. Y aquello le irritó. Ahora Henry tenía la responsabilidad de abrirle los ojos. ¿Por qué él¿Por qué debía sacrificar él a la persona que más quería en el mundo¿Por qué debía darle motivos para que le repudiara?.

-Henry...-dijo Annie. Se había levantado y estaba detrás de él mirándolo de forma curiosa, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Podía notar como la energía y el aura de su hermano se trastornaban, confundiéndola.

-Olvídalo, Annie...-pidió el hombre. Se dio vuelta y la miró, tratando de ocultar su angustia.

Fue una mala idea. El cabello de Annie, levantado por el viento y sus ojos, que volvían a ser igual de azules que siempre, lo mortificaron.

-Gracias por venir-susurró la chica y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Annie quiso abrazarlo, pero él dio un paso hacía atrás. Tenía la vista seria y penetrante.

"Dios, Annie! Porque no te das cuenta de la verdad, porque tengo que ser yo quien te cuente todo. Tienes las herramientas. Deberías haberte dado cuenta sola!!" pensó con algo de desesperación. Pasó junto a Annie casi pasándola a llevar y apretó sus puños conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle de rabia y reprocharle su falda de cuidado.

-Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?!-preguntó más al aire que a ella...

-Darme cuenta de qué?

-Annie! No creo que seas tan necia, tan poco cuidadosa!!

Annie lo interrogó con la mirada. Dejó el vaso en el suelo y se acercó a su hermano buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos. Sentía como el aura de él cambiaba rápidamente de calor a frío y como de un momento para otro se volvía más caliente que antes.

-Con todos tus conocimientos de la sangre... con todo aquello que has escuchado!

-De que estás hablando?!

Ella lo miró confundida. Henry se obligó a correr la vista casi con brusquedad, apartando la figura de ella que parecía seducirlo y motivarlo a que la tomara. Lo dejó furioso. Con un golpe brusco se corrió de ella y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres una torpe!-dijo casi gritando, incapaz de contener por un segundo más su irritación-Acaso jamás te diste cuenta...-Había llegado el momento. Aquel momento que había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo. Había llegado el momento de decir esa verdad que lo ahogaba tanto como una cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Qué pasa, Henry?

-No somos hermanos, maldita sea!!-gritó Henry a unos pocos pasos de Annie.

-Qué?...-preguntó con voz débil. La pelinegra se quedó desconcertada.

-Sabias que un hombre solo podía tener un hijo de magia blanca si tenía una esposa del mismo tipo de sangre y si ambos eran puros! Explícame como podía ser que mi supuesto padre diera dos hijos de diferentes esposas con magia blanca?! Solo habría podido ser yo, pero jamás tu Annie, aunque tu madre fuera virgen. No habría sucedido nunca. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

Annie abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero le fue imposible. No encontraba las palabras ni el aliento necesario. Su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado e incapaz de reaccionar. Sus ojos, que había logrado volver al azul, nuevamente se tornaban agua marina y dentro de ella miles de pedazos de su alma la agujereaban como si fueran cuchillos.

Henry sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero no podía hacer nada más que echarle toda la responsabilidad por no haber notado antes que ellos jamás podrían ser hermanos. Si era necesario, para librarse él de toda culpa, la acusaría de todo. Desde su desconocimiento, hasta el haberlo enamorado.

Annie supo que lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo era verdad. Sabía, y notó en ese momento, que todo aquel asunto de la sangre y la magia era imposible para la condición de ambos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Si era obvio!. Nunca pensó en ellos. Jamás cuestionó la verdad ni nunca se esforzó en buscarle tampoco una explicación que jamás concordaban. Ella sabía aquella información, sabía que la magia blanca se transmitía solo de forma pura ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?

Se agachó tratando de buscar el vaso con agua y ver si con un poco de líquido lograba hacer que sus cuerdas vocales reaccionaran. Solo notó que tiritaba cuando levantó el vaso y fue conciente también, de una extraña energía que la apoderaba. De algo que nunca había sentido, de una fuerza que le nublaba los ojos y le exigía hacer cosas que no deseaba hacer realmente. Sintió una fuerza que la empujaba hacia una lado que ella desconocía y que le era repugnante. Sintió asco de lo oscuro que su corazón comenzaba a volverse.

Henry no hacia más que mirarla, conciente del cambio en su mirada y en su cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por la cara y respiró buscando tranquilizarse. Annie estaba sintiendo odio. Levantó su varita y apuntó directo a su pecho. Susurró unas palabras y ella calló al suelo completamente desmayada.

o.o.o.o

-Estás Segura de que quieres hacer esto ?

-Remus, por favor...-Sophie se quedó callada en medio de su oración. Sintió que algo la quemaba en el pecho. Metió la mano y sacó la piedra que Annie le había regalado. Brilló durante un momento. Igual de rápido como se prendió, se apagó. Era la segunda vez que lo sentía en menos de diez minutos. Se preguntó si algo malo estaría ocurriendo. Estuvo apunto de levantarse y salir en busca de Annie, pero recordó que estaba con Henry. Nada malo le podría pasar si estaba con su hermano. Él siempre la había cuidado con excesiva preocupación. Quizá lo que la piedra estaba mostrándole no era más que el cariño tan intimo que la chica estaba sintiendo al estar junto a aquel ser tan querido.

-Sólo digo que te estás arriesgando más de lo necesario! Pero descuida, me mantendré cerca de ti por si James decide que prefiere matarte antes que hacerte caso.

-Te estoy advirtiendo! Una palabra más...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Terminaron de subir la escalera. Sophie abrió la puerta de su habitación. Esperaba encontrar a James y Lily, dispuesta a contarles que tenía todo listo para la boda. Las flores, la cita con madame Malkim, la comida, la música, visto el lugar, los vestidos de los padrinos, casi todo lo necesario para la boda de los futuros esposos Potter. Pero allí, en la habitación, no había nadie. Estaba completamente vacía. Remus, miró la hora de su muñeca. Era bastante tarde como para que Lily esté dando rondas de prefecta por el colegio y mucho menos se la imaginaba paseando por su propio placer. Sophie se acercó al baño y golpeo tres veces con suavidad. No recibió respuesta. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con curiosidad. Nadie. El baño, tan ordenado como siempre estaba completamente vació.

-Quizá James la raptó-aventuró Remus que había sido a Sophie.

Sophie se encogió de hombros. Dejó todas las cosas que llevaba en sus manos sobre su cama dispuesta a ordenarlas. Si Lily no estaba allí, la esperaría. Estaba tan ansiosa de contarle que no debía preocuparse de nada, porque ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

-La esperaré-dijo Sophie revisando unos cuantos pergaminos.

Sintió que algo la rodeaba por la cintura. Remus la había aprisionado con posesión. Sophie sonrió tratando de contener su risa deseosa. Se sentía tan feliz, tan querida nuevamente que incluso hacer los deberes se le hacía mucho más llevadero. Claro, con Remus a su lado era difícil no sentir la dicha dentro de su corazón. Y más aun cuando no lo ocultaban, cuando eran libres de expresar lo mucho que se querían sin temor alguno. Podían ir por el pasillo hablando amenamente y tomados de la mano, aunque Sophie se sentía un poco incómoda cuando descubrió que un par de chicas la fulminaban con la mirada y murmuraban entre ellas. Ahora entendía un poco del nerviosismo de Lily y los acosos de las otras chicas. Y eso, esa sensación de ser tan afortunada por estar con un chico tan inteligente, guapo y caballero, no hacía más que aumentar su felicidad. Remus era el único hombre al que había querido realmente, él único que había sabido tratarla. Él que, a pesar de todo, se siguió preocupando por ella.

-Nunca volveré a hacer lo que hice-dijo Sophie cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la de Remus, que la había posado sobre el hombro de la castaña.

Remus se limitó a sonreír y asistir con la cabeza levemente para no molestar a la chica. Siempre existiría ese temor, pero prefería arriesgarse, para luego no sentir que se le había pasado la escuela sin poder pasar un solo momento más con aquella a la que amaba. "¿Amar?" se preguntó algo sorprendido.

Escuchó el suspiro de los labios de la chica y la giro con cuidado, para poder situarla frente a él y poder ver en sus ojos lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo. "Sí, amor" dijo una voz dentro de él confirmando su pregunta. Sophie apoyó su frente en la de él mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y respiraba el adorado aroma que se formaba entre el perfume de él y el de ella.

-Lo sé, sé que no volverás a hacerlo-dijo Remus apretando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Confianza. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

o.o.o.o

Lily entró con tanta prontitud en la habitación de los chicos que no se dio ni el tiempo de golpear. No se fijó si había alguien durmiendo, sino que pasó de largo hasta llegar al baúl de James, a los pies de su cama. Lo abrió haciendo un golpe sordo y se hincó a su lado removiendo todas las cosas que encontraba. Paquetes de bromas, túnicas, bolsas de comida, un libro que quizá nunca había abierto, más paquetes de bromas, un comics, un montón de calcetines y más bromas y comida, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. El mapa del merodeador.

-Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-preguntó James que se había levantado y sentado junto a su baúl mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Algo le pasó a Annie!-susurró la chica al tiempo que le tendía el mapa a James.

James la miró durante unos segundos extrañado, pero luego tomó su varita de su mesita de noche.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-dijo en voz baja.

Al instante, pequeñas líneas se trasladaron por todo el pergamino arrugado. Las oficinas, las aulas, las mazmorras, las salas comunes y el gran comedor, junto con todos los lugares más desconocidos del colegio se fueron dibujando con rapidez. Finalmente, cuando el mapa de Hogwarts ya estuvo en la hoja, muchos y muchos diminutos puntos se fueron dibujando en algunas partes en particular. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus cuartos descansando. Lily y James recorrieron con la vista el mapa buscando.

-Ahí está!-susurró con emoción Lily-Está con Henry!

-Qué están haciendo?-preguntó James fijándose con la frente fruncida. Los dos puntos estaban demasiado cerca mientras avanzaban por el pasillo cercano al despacho de Dumbledore.

-No sé-respondió Lily ida. Buscó su piedra y la miró. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Su piedra había brillado con mucha intensidad e incluso le había quemado la piel. Aun sentía como su piel ardía, allí donde había estado reposando la piedra.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó James. Lily negó con la cabeza preocupada.

-Iré a buscar a Annie...

-Iré contigo

-No es necesario!-dijo Lily con sinceridad-Estás en pijama. Además no debe ser nada grave, si está con Henry simplemente deben ser emociones muy fuertes, pero de todas formas me gustaría asegurarme de que está todo bien.

-Iré contigo-repitió James dejando muy en claro que no admitía una negación.

La pelirroja asistió con la cabeza. Contempló durante un momento el pijama de James. No lo parecía, era un pantalón viejo de buso color burdeo con una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Se calzo las zapatillas con prontitud. Lily le tendió la bata, pero el dedicó una sonrisa irónica y negó con la cabeza. Lily se encogió de hombros y lo esperó junto a la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos se desviaron a la cama de Sirius que estaba desierta y en el último momento, cuando James ya estaba su lado, observó la cama de Peter.

-Dónde está colagusano?-preguntó la chica recordando el sobrenombre que sus amigos le habían puesto.

-Ha tenido que pasar las últimas noches fuera, su madre estaba enferma o algo así.

-Ah... ya veo.

James la tomó de la mano de forma posesiva. Ella simplemente se dejó tirar por él a medida que bajaban las escaleras.

-Sabes que va a pasar si nos atrapan fuera de la cama?-preguntó James antes de que Lily cruzaba la abertura del retrato de la dama gorda-Un tiempo gratificante quizá limpiando de forma muggle unos cientos de trofeos o quitándole una asquerosa acumulación de quien sabe que cosa en el fondo de unos calderos.

Lily se estremeció de solo pensar en eso. Era increíble lo asqueroso que podía ser el fondo de un caldero.

-Estoy después a aceptarlo-respondió la pelirroja.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Lilita

Caminaron procurando no encontrarse con nadie. Cada sonido alarmaba a Lily que saltaba y apretaba la mano de su novio temiendo que alguien apareciera por la esquina. James ponía los ojos en blanco y le aseguraba que el mapa jamás mentía.

-Si alguien vine, lo veré en el mapa Lily!-le susurró con voz casada la quinta vez que Lily soltó un grito ahogado.

Ella asistía con la cabeza, pero parecía que a los dos minutos no recordaba nada de sus palabras, pues volvía a sobresaltarse por el susurro del viento o el sonido de alguna madera en la oscuridad. Aburrido de que le tirara de la mano por nada, deteniéndolo a cada momento, se puso detrás de ella. Le pasó el mapa por el hombro, puso sus manos en la espalda y la empujó.

-Fíjate que no venga nadie! Si?-le dijo con algo de sarcasmo-Sería muy tonto que ahora que tu llevas el mapa alguien nos atrape.

-James!-se quejó Lily en voz baja-yo puedo caminar sola!

-Si, claro-respondió el chico de anteojos asistiendo con la cabeza, pero sin detenerse mientras la presionaba para que avanzara-el problema es que a tu paso llegamos al amanecer.

-La señora Norris!-Susurró Lily alarmada.

James miró hacia todas partes. Tomó a Lily de la mano y la tironeó dentro de un aula. La cerró, pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-Está afuera!-susurró Lily apegada a James, como si él la ocultara en caso de que la gata pudiese abrir la puerta, mientras estrujaba el mapa en sus manos.

James torció sus labios en una sonrisa. Lily no lo notaba, pero su exagerada proximidad le provocaba la necesidad de buscar un espacio cómodo donde nadie pudiese molestarlos y enseñarle aquello que ella tanto temía.

-Se ha ido?-preguntó el chico tratando de centrar sus pensamientos.

Lily, con sus manos torpes, abrió el pergamino y buscó con la mirada el punto que decía señora Norris. Asistió con la cabeza, evidentemente aliviada.

-Se marchó hacia el otro lado del castillo-James miró el papel por el hombro de ella.

-Annie está a la vuelta, en alguna habitación según me parece.

-Esa es la parte de las habitaciones de visita. Quizá está en la pieza de Henry.

Salieron, no sin antes de que Lily le prometiera a James que no se detendría por nada. Ella, a regañadientes, aseguró que sus miedos eran fundados.

-Como no!-le susurró James en el oído. Lily sintió como se le ponía el pelo de punta.

Se calló sonrojada por sus instintos. James se veía tan apuesto con ese pijama. Ahora lo notaba a la perfección. Casi podía ver su bien formado pecho marcando sus adolescentes músculos que de seguro había conseguido con los entrenamientos de quiddich y con su afán de correr por todo el castillo haciendo broma tras broma.

Llegaron delante de la habitación donde el mapa les indicaba que estaba Annie. La puerta cerrada y el poco iluminado pasillo estremeció a Lily. A veces pasaba por ahí, cuando iba a la clase de runas antiguas, pero jamás le había prestado atención a lo terrorífico que podía ser un cuadro colgado un poco más allá. Estaba segura que representaba una constante casa de brujas, donde una mujer atada no paraba de moverse escandalizada cuando un hombre con una gran sombrero negro la amenazaba con una antorcha, como si fuera a prender la paja a los pies de la mujer.

James golpeó un par de veces. Mientras esperaban por una respuesta, miró el mapa para asegurarse de que no había nadie más cerca. Se lo tendió a Lily la cual lo tomó sin poder desviar la mirada del cuadro.

Al poco rato, luego de escuchar un movimiento dentro de la habitación, la puerta se abrió. Lily por fin pudo desviar la vista y posó sus asustados ojos en el rostro inexpresivo de Henry. Lily siempre lo recordó como una persona demasiado alta. De hecho, una vez, para ponerse a la altura de él ponerse de puntillas no fue suficiente. Ahora, años después de la última vez que lo había visto, notaba que había cambiado. Su rostro Joven aun, pero con pequeños matices de adultez. Sus ojos, que siempre parecían sonreír, mostraban una creciente preocupación y enfado. Sus labios, que siempre estaban mostrado alegría, estaban serios. Incluso su piel parecía más vieja. "Y ya no es tan alto" pensó. De hecho, estaba casi a la par con James. Solo lo pasaba por unos dos centímetros. Aunque, a pesar de que ya no tenía el rostro juvenil de antes, su nueva forma adulta le parecía igual de guapa. Henry era, en todo sentido, el hombre con el que toda mujer soñaría, pero que jamás tendría.

-Quienes son?-preguntó Henry con voz fría. James alzó una ceja. Iba a responder pero la pelirroja se le adelanto.

-Soy Lily Evans, amiga de Annie-respondió al tiempo que se tocaba el pecho buscando su piedra.

-Lily?!

James fue conciente de que los ojos de Henry abandonaron el matiz molesto, pero l se enfureció cuando notó la meticulosa mirada del hombre recorrer el cuerpo de su novia. Cerrando el puño se puso delante de Lily fulminando a Henry con la mirada.

-James Potter-se presentó de forma cortante. Henry estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una débil voz procedente del interior de la habitación lo interrumpió.

-Hermano?

Lily sintió como la piedra en su mano se iluminaba débilmente. Pasando casi por encima de ambos chicos, entró en la habitación y buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Estaba acostada en una cama de madera muy antigua.

-Annie!-dijo hincándose a su lado con urgencia y tomando su mano. Estaba caliente.

-Tiene fiebre-susurró Henry apenado.

-Qué pasó?!-preguntó Lily recordando que su amiga, aquella tarde, estaba en perfectas condiciones-Qué le pasó a Annie?!

-Creo que...-Henry no supo que decir. Suspiró-pasó por una emoción muy grande y su cuerpo y corazón no fueron capaces de soportarlo.

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería-inquirió James. Lily asistió con la cabeza.

Annie parecía hablar en sueños, moviendo su cabeza para todos lados y dentro de sus parpados cerrados movía sus ojos velozmente. Su frente, que Lily tocó al tiempo que posaba la otra mano en la suya, estaba surcada de pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

-Tiene mucha fiebre!-se escandalizó-Henry! Tienes que llamar a alguien!

-Ya lo hice. El profesor Dumbledore viene en camino.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en Annie. Su mirada volvía a ser adolorida. James estuvo seguro de que aquel estado tan grave de la chica tenía que ver con alguna cosa relacionada con ese hombre. Si el mismo había visto lo entusiasmada que estaba, feliz por primera vez en el año.

o.o.o.o

Sirius entró de forma tan precipitada en la enfermería que sobresaltó a la pobre Madame Pomfrey que en ese momento se alejaba de una camilla en el centro de la blanca sala. La mujer le miró de forma reprobatoria y se puso un dedo sobre los labios indicando silencio. Sirius pasó por alto cualquier disculpa, se deslizó con rapidez y llegó junto a la camilla conteniendo la respiración.

-Annie...-susurró con la mirada enternecida.

James le acababa de avisar, en medio del desayuno y cuidado en que no armara un escándalo, que la joven de negros cabellos había sufrido una fuerte recaída. Sirius rompió el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos y lo apuntó con un dedo buscando alguna palabra que expresara su molestia. Adivinando lo que su amigo quería hacer, se le adelantó y le informó que Annie estaba en la enfermería. "Luego, tu y yo vamos a tener una muy sería conversación cornamenta" dijo apretando los dientes y saliendo a toda velocidad del gran salón.

Ahora, estando frente a ella y notando su acompasada respiración pudo sentir tranquilidad. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la sábana blanca que cubría su cuerpo hasta su pecho. Su piel estaba pálida. Pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, estaba espantosamente fría. Su largo pelo, que caía sobre su lado parecía sin vida, menos negro, algo pajoso. Sus labios, que tanto le gustaban, ya no estaban sonriendo como solía hacer, ni mostraban ese color rosado que acompañaba tan bien sus ojos azules. No, ahora estaban casi del mismo color que su piel.

-Sirius...

Lily se puso a su lado y le sonrió apenada. Tenía sobre sus manos un paño que mojó en una fuente que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. La estrujó con fuerza y lo dobló con cuidado. Asegurándose de que no chorreaba agua, la puso sobre la frente de su amiga. Tomó otro paño, pero esta vez seco y secó las pequeñas gotas de agua que había caído sobre la blanquecina piel de Annie.

-Ayuda a aliviar sus dolores-susurró sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó Sirius apretando las mantas con fuerza. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

-Aun no lo sé. Henry no respondió ninguna pregunta.

-Dónde está?!-preguntó Sirius corriendo su vista por primera vez. La enfocó en Lily y notó la mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

-Se marchó...

-Perdón?!

-Dejó una carta para Annie y se fue sin dar ninguna explicación-terminó encogiéndose de hombros-Parece que el único que sabe que fue lo que ocurrió es el profesor Dumbledore. Me imagino que no habrá dejado que se marchase sin explicar que ocurrió anoche.

-Y él no nos dirá ¿verdad?-Lily negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Sirius estuvo tentado de golpear la pared, solo para descargar su rabia.

-Por qué demonios nadie me dijo nada cuando ocurrió?!-preguntó sobresaltado y comenzando a pasearse. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa, pero ver a Annie tan indefensa lo angustiaba. Sentía impotencia.-Por qué esperaron hasta el desayuno?!

La pelirroja se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en el brazo que pretendía ser tranquilizado, pero Sirius, que no estaba para que lo tranquilizaran con cariño, se corrió con más brusquedad de la que deseaba.

-Ella va a estar bien-susurró Lily comprendiendo la brusquedad de su amigo-Sé que estás preocupado, pero Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore aseguraron que se pondría bien.

-Disculpa, pero su estado-dijo apuntando a Annie-no me indica lo mismo. Parece... Parece...

-Muerta?-preguntó Lily en un susurró. Sirius asistió con la cabeza-Según Dumbledore Annie está pasando por una especie de transición. Algo pasó y creo que tiene que ver con Henry que hizo que Annie sintiera alguna emoción que jamás había experimentado. Aquello la nubló. Henry tuvo que aturdirla para que no se descontrolara su magia.

-Qué?!-gritó Sirius.

-No, no-se adelantó Lily-no es malo. Hubiese sido peor si Henry no lo hacía. La magia de Annie se abría desmandado. Podría haber muerto si aquello ocurría.

Sirius se detuvo a los pies de la camilla, sopesando lo que Lily le decía. Le parecía lejano el momento de la noche anterior cuando Annie se había golpeado la cabeza buscando la capa de invisibilidad y él, agradecido de tener una oportunidad inocente para estar junto a ella, buscó alguna herida.

-Su cuerpo está tratando de reponer fuerzas-continuó Lily detrás de Sirius-está muy débil, por eso no puede despertar. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que seguramente seguirá así durante un par de días más.

-Tanto?

-Sí, la emoción que la invadió era muy fuerte.

Sirius asistió con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía. Tomó una decisión. Se giró y contempló a la pelirroja delante de él con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Vete a clases, yo me ocuparé de ella-Lily estuvo apunto de replicar, pero Sirius la detuvo-me haré cargo de cambiarle el paño húmedo en cada momento. Descuida, no la dejaré sola ni un solo instante.

Lily lo pensó durante un momento, no muy segura, pero finalmente asistió con la cabeza con lentitud. Se acercó al chico y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Se que estás preocupado-susurró-Estoy segura de que ella se pondrá bien mucho antes de lo esperado y que estará feliz de verte a su lado.

Le dio un lento y dulce beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió por última vez con su evidente tristeza antes de salir de la enfermería y dejar a Sirius Black velando por el bienestar de su muy querida amiga.

"Sé que estás en buenas manos, ahora lo sé" le dijo en sus pensamientos a su amiga.

o.o.o.o

Los días pasaron tan lentos como las horas en el aula de historia de la magia. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban en la enfermería, contemplando el pálido rostro de Annie, buscando alguna señal que les diera esperanzas. No había cambio alguno. Annie seguía en la misma posición inicial, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Lily podía quedarse horas cuidándola apretando su mano y esperando que la moviera. Sophie insistía en contarle hasta el chisme más insignificante con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento su amiga abriera los ojos motivado por algún cotilleo. Remus se sentaba junto a ella y la miraba con desazón e inquietud. James preguntándose que era lo que le había pasado para llegar a un estado de impacto. Peter, que luego de llegar se enteró de lo de Annie solo pudo quedarse lo suficiente para horrorizarse con su imagen, ya que a la mañana siguiente informó que volvería a marcharse.

Y mientras todos hacían su rutina junto a ella, Sirius no se separaba de Annie. Podía ver como Lily tomaba con aprensión la fría mano de Annie. Podía escuchar a Sophie contarle, con la voz tomada, los murmullos que estaba recolectando por la escuela solo para contárselos a ella. Estaba cuando Remus se sentaba junto a la chica y le transmitía su cariño solo con su dorada mirada, implorándole para que se pusiera bien. Podía sentir los pensamientos de James, buscando alguna explicación lógica a todo aquello.

Tenía tantos castigos acumulados, tantas detenciones, tantos sermones que tendría que haber hecho una gran lista para no olvidarlos todos. Al comienzo los profesores mandaron mensajeros amenazando a Sirius por su inasistencia a clases, pero luego, siendo concientes de la despreocupación del chico comenzaron a ir personalmente, incluso la profesora McGonagall fue a buscarlo. Pero él no se separó más que para dormir y comer. E incluso, los chicos estaban seguros, que de haber podido evitarlo lo habría hecho.

Cuidaba de ella insaciablemente, asegurándose de que Madame Pomfrey le administrara las pócimas en el la hora justa. También se ponía como perro guardián cuando comenzaban las visitas que él, muy receloso de todos, las hacía cumplir al pie de la letra. Nada de ruidos, nada de brusquedad, ni mucho menos risas.

-Esto parece un velorio!-exclamó una chica de Ravenclaw cuando salía de la enfermería. No lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que Sirius no la oyese.

Aquella chica fue compañera de Annie en la enfermería durante esa noche. El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que bajar de su despacho a petición de los profesores para tratar de dominar al lobo vigilante que Annie Dahl tenía.

-Sirius-dijo con su tranquila voz-necesito hablar un momento contigo, si eres tan amable.

Le indicó una camilla. Sirius, a regañadientes, se sentó sobre ella y contempló los amistosos ojos del director de Hogwarts, quien había hecho aparecer una butaca delante del pelinegro.

-He recibido algunos reclamos con respecto a tu labios de enfermero. Aunque Madame Pomfrey se siente bastante tranquila con tu presencia. Asegura que eres un muy buen ayudante-hizo una mueca-pero los profesores me han dicho que no has ido a clases en los últimos días.

-Ni lo haré-soltó Sirius con su voz ronca-no al menos hasta que Annie despierte.

-Es muy gentil de tu parte cuidar de tu amiga y créeme que lo comprendo. Ella necesita mucho de ti.

Le dio un apretón en el hombro y se levantó, dando por finalizada la conversación. Sirius frunció el entrecejo, algo confundido. A la defensiva, se puso en pie con gran agilidad y siguió al anciano hombre.

-Eso es todo?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí-asistió Dumbledore deteniéndose durante un momento delante de la camilla de Annie-Tengo la esperanza de que tu compañía traerá a la señorita Dahl de vuelta.

-No me a...-se detuvo creyendo que sus oídos lo estaban traicionando-pedir-continuó no muy seguro-que me marche a clases, ni nada por el estilo?

-No, no... claro que no. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti tener a la persona que amabas en un coma profundo. Permitiré que te quedes junto a ella, siempre y cuando luego me asegure que se pondrá al día en las materias. Este año tiene EXTASIS.

Sirius se quedó de piedra. Quiso negar, quiso mover la cabeza, quiso levantar una mano solo para pedirle que se callara, pero no podía. Lamentablemente, Dumbledore pocas veces se equivocaba.

-Cualquier cosa señor Black-dijo antes de salir de la enfermería-estaré en mi oficina-Le guiño un ojo.

Una fracción de segundos antes de que el directos saliera completamente de la blanca sala un sobre amarillento calló de su bolsillo. Sirius se acercó con la intención de devolverlo. Frunció el entrecejo y leyó, una vez más, el destinatario. La giró con rapidez.

-Henry Dahl...-leyó en un susurro.

o.o.o.o

Lily corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no chocar con nadie y sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso sobre el hombro. Pidió disculpas con un fuerte grito cuando golpeó, sin querer, a un chico de primero de Slytherin. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar en el gran salón para el almuerzo, se detuvo, tomando aire y arreglándose el cabello. Se puso bien la correa del bolso sobre el hombro y entró caminando con tranquilidad, simulando que su llegada hasta allí había sido un placentero paseo. Cuando unos cuantos ojos se posaron en ella, pensó que era pésima actriz.

Llegó junto a sus amigos, preguntándose por qué la miraban tanto. De hecho, hacia bastantes días que la gente se detenía a observarla, como si trataran de comprobar algo o con la intención de encontrar en ella la respuesta a alguna interrogante. "Quizá tiene que ver con Annie" pensó.

-Cómo sigue?!-fue lo primero que escuchó de Sophie

-Está estable-No le parecía que "Bien" fuese una calificación para el estado de Annie.

Aquello no tranquilizó a Sophie, que tapó su pequeño grito de angustia y abrazó a Remus buscando reconformación.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo!-exclamó Sophie con voz tomada-debería haber despertado!

Remus la reconfortó con un abrazos al tiempo que le susurraba tiernas palabras al oído, tratando de convencerla de que todo saldría bien. Sophie parecía apunto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Creí que te quedarías con ella-le susurró James a Lily luego de haciéndole un espacio en la banca.

-Sirius se ha quedado...

-El buen Sirius ¿eh?

-Sí-soltó un cansado suspiro.

-Ahora si ya estás segura de que le quiere realmente?

Lily movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mostrando su afirmación.

-Que bueno-aceptó James poniendo una brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

Lily suspiró nuevamente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él mirando como Sophie y Remus aventuraban alguna posibilidad sobre lo que le había ocurrido a la pelinegra. Ella misma barajaba algunas ideas. Apretó la piedra en su pecho esperando que su energía se transmitiera a su amiga por medio de ella.

-Se pondrá bien-le aseguró James en un tierno susurro.

-Quiero que abra los ojos pronto. Sophie tiene razón, según lo que dijo la enfermera ella debería haber despertado ya. Y cada día parece más un... -no pudo decir la última palabra. "Cadáver"-¿Has visto la mirada de preocupación de Sirius?. A veces está quieto y con su vista contempla el pálido rostro de Annie, pero luego, como que pierde el control de si mismo. Creo que en cualquier momento la tomará de los hombros, sacudiéndola. Exigiéndole que se levante!

-Le quiere...-susurró James apretándola más para sí-Le quiere tanto que no puede aguantar no tenerla a su lado. No mirarla, aunque sea a la distancia. No poder escuchar su voz, ni contemplar sus ojos...

-Yo...-Lily se acurrucó más en James-no sabes cuanto lo comprendo. Es... tan...

-Aterrador pensar que la persona a la que uno ama se podría ir en cualquier momento.

Lily levantó la cabeza. Le sorprendió ver la mirada de James tan entristecida y al mismo tiempo molesta. Durante los últimos días trataba de mantener el buen humor, solo lo suficiente para no empeorar los estados de ánimos, pero al parecer la preocupación también lo agobiaba. Por más que le dijera que Annie se pondría bien, todos sentían aquella punzada molesta que les decía que algo no podría mejorar...

-Quieres, luego de finalizar las clases, pasear y hablar?-preguntó James tiernamente y la obligó a volver a su hombro

-Si, realmente lo deseo-contestó Lily-Realmente lo deseo. No me deja acercarme mucho-se quejó la pelirroja tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su novio- estorduné una vez y casi me tiró fuera de la enfermería. Por cierto, si me enfermo será tu culpa...

o.o.o.o

Sirius estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía una facultad increíble, la de permanecer tranquilo y la mente fría, pero eso era antes... antes de conocer a Annie Dahl y su increíble capacidad para atraer todo problema que estuviese en un radio de diez kilómetros. Sirius ya se estaba cansando de tener que estar pendiente de aquella chica, y realmente se sorprendía al pensar que Annie simplemente hacía absolutamente nada. Era como si los problemas y situaciones difíciles se apegaran a ella como imán, buscándola para cubrirse con su ingenuidad.

Soltó la carta que fue incapaz de seguir sosteniendo con sus propias manos. La carta que Henry había dejado para su Annie... Cerró los ojos de tan solo pensar en ello. Ya no lo iba a evitar más. Sí, era su Annie y jamás dejaría que volvieran a hacerle daño.

-Despierta-pidió contemplando el rostro dormido y pálido de la chica-Vamos!! Necesito que abras tus ojos...

-No lo hará-susurró la enfermera que estaba al otro lado de la cama preparando una pócima-No lo hará a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para abrir los ojos, cariño-tenía un tono de voz triste.

-Cómo?-preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

-Me temo que su situación es más complicada de lo que parece. Nuestra querida Annie se comienza a rendir.

-De qué está hablando?-La enfermera notó la tensa mandíbula del chico.

-Lo siento cariño-se disculpó-pero nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada. Ya no se puede hacer nada, Annie será traslada al Hospital y con un poco de suerte...-no terminó la frase.

-De que demonios está hablando?!-gritó Sirius levantándose con violencia.

-Annie no quiere despertar... Es como si prefiriera seguir dormida... para siempre...

o.o.o.o

Las clases habían llegado a su fin y los alumnos se iban a sus habitaciones para dejar sus cosas. Todos, menos algunos rezagados que insistían en salir al patio para disfrutar un poco del buen tiempo que comenzaba a hacer.

James esperó a Lily fuera de el aula mientras se despedía con la mano de Remus y Sophie que casi corrían por el pasillo camino a la enfermería. Apoyado en la pared y los brazos cruzados, con la mochila colgando de su hombro derecho.

Un grupo de chicas saludó a James amenamente con la mano y cuando miraron a Lily dibujaron en sus labios una curiosa sonrisa. Pasaron rápidamente hablando entre ellas en silenciosos susurros.

-Listo-dijo Lily algo despeinada que no notó nada de aquello porque iba guardando una pluma en su bolso.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el exterior. Un rebosante sol iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, reflejando sus rallos en el agua. Lily se sentó junto al extenso lago, mientras James se apoyaba en el grueso tronco de un árbol.

Le bastó echarle una sola mirada para saber que en cualquier instante comenzaría a llorar.

-Annie se pondrá bien-aseguró con cariño.

Lily asistió con la cabeza tragando con fuerza toda su pena. Estaban siendo unos días horribles. No encontraba explicación en ninguna parte. Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, buscando alguna pista que la guara al lugar donde Annie se perdió dentro de su inconciencia. ¿Qué había pasado¿Qué había estado hablando con Henry?.

-Tengo la fe de que en cualquier momento escucharemos un grito de júbilo de Sirius-sostuvo la chica con su mirada perdida-De que Annie abrirá por fin los ojos...

James se acercó hasta su novia y la rodeo por atrás. Ella se aferró a sus brazos, apoyó su cabeza en la de él y le dedicó una placentera sonrisa.

-James...-dijo al cabo de un momento.

-Mmm..?

-Si Annie no despierta, podremos posponer la boda?.

-Claro-susurró con cariño-Hasta que Annie abra sus ojitos.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola! Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que este 2008 sea realmente bueno para todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores: ) **

**Lo sé, lo sée... de demoré un poco... y no sé por qué, si ya tengo escrito el fanfic... supongo que las fiestas de fin de años, la universidad y las obligaciones de hija mayor me agotaron. Les pido disculpas!!**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior: **

**Pali Evans, Rebex-Potter, Saiyury11, ivenus-valens, ****GinNyLu, Mara-Evans, ARYAM, monse evans, Francesca, Desiré (Jejeje... n.n), clau malfoy, Lucía, karla Black, luna712, Piby Weasley, JulesRichards (Hahaha, que linda! Muchas gracias), coniita, monika, lyliann, liliatenea, Juupotter (Claro que me acuerdo!), emotivejoy (También para ti y para todos! Gracias), Karina (No creo que en algún momento Voldemort haya sido un choco normal. El ya era un verdadero mago oscuro antes de que Lily y James murieran. Es la primera guerra contra él en este periodo, así que supongo que realmente si era de la forma en que lo describor, aunque puedo estar equivocada, obviamente. Aun no leo el séptimo libro completo, pues preferí esperar a la versión de salamandra). **

**Muchas gracias a todos! (Espero que no se me haya pasado nadie :S)  
**

**Me gustaría responder a todos, pero el tiempo me mata y más a un el calor que me imposibilita a pasar mucho rato delante del pc... :S**


	44. El Mismo Sirius Black de Siempre

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él. **

**Capítulo Cuarenta y cuatro: "****El mismo Sirius Black de siempre"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

-¡¿Recuerdas a Adalghisa?! Esa chica tan alta de Slytherin. Si ¿verdad?, pues bueno¡ella esta saliendo con Bergen¿No te impresiona? Yo casi morí de la risa imaginándome esa parejita. Él es tan bajo, sin contar que no es precisamente una obra de arte griega, mientras que ella es tan esbelta que ganaría el concurso a portada de corazón de bruja.

-¿Por qué sigue creyendo que le escucha?-preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-Tu novia necesita ver a alguien que la ayude a ordenar las ideas...

-Ebba te manda mucha fuerza, dice que tienes que ponerte bien porque le debes un favor-Sophie pereció pensar lo que decía-mejor olvida eso-decidió-Ellery, aquel chico guapo de Slytherin, quiere venir a verte, pero no se atreve-se acercó más a Annie para que los chicos no la escucharan-de seguro Sirius tiene algo que ver...

-¡¡Te oí igual Sophie!!

-Da igual, lo bueno querida amiga es que todos están ansiosos por volver a verte. Emil siempre me pregunta por ti y Jarvia realmente esta preocupada... Ay! Annie, por favor despierta pronto...-se quedó en silencio pensando en sus palabras-aunque... ellos no extrañan a Annie... extrañan a Megaera... Es curioso, Meg conoce más gente que Annie…-hablaba más para sí que para su amiga.

Remus se levantó al creer ver una lágrima por los ojos de su novia, pero se volvió a sentar cuando ella la secó con fuerza y continuó hablándole sobre todo lo que ocurría en el colegio. Se fijó en su amigo, que contemplaba la escena con los brazos cruzados y una mirada más irritada que lo acostumbrado.

-Ey, Canuto-dijo con sumo cuidado-¿pasa algo?.

Sirius soltó un resoplido y se levantó con gran Agilidad. Remus sonrió levemente ante la acción. Era en esos lapsos cuando comprendía porque Sirius Black, a pesar de ser engreído y molestoso, se ganaba la admiración de las personas. Su altura, sus movimientos, sus gestos, la forma en que hablaba cuando la seriedad caía sobre él. Todo su porte. Aquello era lo que hacía de Sirius una persona llena de la elegancia digna de los Black. "Al fin y al cabo, aunque no quiera, él hace honor a su apellido" pensó Remus.

Sirius, dándole la espalda a Sophie, le hizo una seña a Lupin. Lo condujo hacia el final de la enfermería y se ocultaron tras un biombo.

-Se llevarán a Annie a San Mungo esta noche-dijo sin preámbulos.

-¿Cómo?!-preguntó Remus asustado.

-Esta empeorando...-Sirius parecía realmente angustiado. Remus estuvo seguro que por un momento toda su fortaleza se quebró-La enfermera me dijo que Annie...

-¿Qué?

-Annie no quiere despertar y realmente no la culpo.

Remus frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo con extrañeza. Sirius le alcanzó la carta que había guardado en el bolsillo de su túnica. Remus la recibió sin comprender a que se refería su amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la carta que Henry dejó a Annie antes de marcharse.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-preguntó sorprendido observándola embelezado. Allí quizá estaba la respuesta a por qué Annie estaba inconciente en la camilla.

-Eso no importa!-Exclamó Sirius exasperado. No quería escuchar una represión de su amigo.

-¿La leíste?

-Sí. También deberías leerla. Esta la explicación al por qué Annie se encuentra inconsciente en una maldita camilla-"Justo lo que había pensado".

Sirius salió de detrás del biombos dejando sólo a Remus sin decir nada más. Se sentó sobre la camilla, abriendo con lentitud mientras sentía que estaba a punto de hacer algo imprudente, pero las palabras de su amigo lo habían convencido. Si allí estaba la respuesta al estado de Annie, más valía leerla que guardarla.

La carta estaba arrugada, seguramente por culpa de Sirius. Podía imaginarlo leyendo la pulcra letra color negro al tiempo que arrugaba el papel lleno de impotencia.

Suspiró y estiró el pergamino.

_Querida Annie:_

_Espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí esta carta hasta que por fin la has podido leer. Sé que esperas que esté a tu lado en el momento de tu "despertar", cuando abras los ojos luego de superar tu enredo de sentimientos que fluctuaron al momento de mi confesión, y cuando despiertes de esa pequeña burbuja que de seguro fue la culpable de que no vieras la verdad antes. _

_Te ruego me perdones por no estar allí en este momento. Sé que tienes mil y un preguntas que hacerme, que deseas escuchar la explicación que tanto anhelas dormida, pero espero que luego de leer esta carta llegues a comprenderme y sobre todo, perdonarme. Pero no me pidas que te ruegue perdón por decirte la verdad, pues no me arrepiento de hacerte conocedora de aquella información que de hecho, siempre supiste._

_Ahora, cuando ya te encuentras tranquila y a salvo, cuando de seguro deseas estrujar estas palabras y quemarlas, pues has conocido un sentimiento tan horrible como el odio y el desprecio, sé que podrás diferenciarlo más adelante, cuando vuelvas a experimentar aquellos defectos humanos, pero no te avergüences. Ya que los conoces, te sientes mucho más viva que antes ¿no es verdad?. Ahora eres más humana que hace unos minutos, mi querida Annie. _

_No encontrarás en esta carta las respuestas que buscas, mas la explicación desearía dártelas frente a frente y contemplar tus ojos con adoración, tan bella como tu sonrisa y aquellos cabellos que enmarcan tu blanca piel. Ahora, que él tiempo pasa como mi mejor amiga y que estoy más lejos que los miles y miles de kilómetros que pudiese recorrer, me puedo sincerar completamente contigo._

_Realmente espero que la verdad no te impida seguir leyendo, pues mi confesión es más cobarde de lo que realmente soy, es sólo que no me creo capaz de verte directo a la cara cuando la sepas, aun cuando deseo poder verte. _

_La verdad llegó más impredecible de lo esperado, más rápido de lo que todos hubiésemos querido, pero estuvo a tu disposición siempre. No pretendo justificarme... sería estúpido de mi parte._

_No sé como comenzar. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de las miles de vueltas que me he dado solo para decirte algo tan simple como que te amo._

Remus se detuvo en ese punto, releyendo el párrafo con determinación, como si esperase encontrar algo que pasó por alto en la primera leída. Luego, cuando comprendió que había captado cada palabra correctamente, buscó el final de la carta. Vio la firma. "Henry" leyó con un nudo en la garganta. "De acuerdo, es su hermana, la puede amar de forma fraternal, yo mismo amo a mis padres" se tranquilizó a si mismo. Volvió al punto donde había quedad, aun sintiendo desagrado.

_Y ahora que sabes lo que no somos realmente, ahora que sabes que tu y yo no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre, sino más el tipo simplemente, que en estos momentos me parece una maravillosa coincidencia, me siento no sólo con la fuerza, si no también con la necesidad de expresarte un sentimiento que me tortura desde que te contemplé como mujer, y no como niña._

_Desearía poder decirte que es un sentimiento pasajero, que se parece tanto a los que de seguro tú experimentas en tu adolescencia, pero me temo que no es así. No pasa un solo día sin que me pregunte como estás, ni que pase por alto el recuerdo de tu rostro, tu sonrisa o tu voz..._

Remus no se sintió capaz de seguir leyendo. Aquella era una declaración tan profunda que si Annie se llegaba a enterar de que ellos conocían sentiría que profanaron su diario de vida. Se pasó la mano con fuerza por la frente, con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de ordenar las ideas.

Se sobresaltó cuando Sophie apareció al lado del biombo con su ya típica sonrisa melancólica. Había terminado de contarle los chismes a Annie y se encontraba lista para ir a cenar. Remus la contempló como si la viera por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La carta de Henry le había hecho comprender lo profundo que podía llegar a ser un amor. Y ella, Sophie, era el amor en persona.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó con suavidad la chica moviendo la mano para que él se la tomara.

Asistió con la cabeza y la tomó con fuerza, tratando de hacerle entender con un simple gesto, lo perfecta que era ella para él...

o.o.o.o

Lily llenó su vaso con el frío jugo de calabaza y lo disfrutó como nunca antes lo había hecho, tan sedienta como hambrienta. Dejó con fuerza el vaso y se dispuso a llenar su plato con aquel pastel de papas que tanto le gustaba. Vio, con alegría, los pequeños pedazos de carne y sobre esta el puré de las sabrosas papas. La boca casi se le hacía agua, ansiosa por disfrutar de la comida caliente y reconfortante.

James, a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco al contemplar como su pelirroja novia ponía con tanta devoción un más que generoso pedazo de pastel. Cuando Lily terminó de llenar su plato, el chico se preguntó si sería capaz de comer todo aquello sin devolverlo. Pensando en esa asquerosa idea, miró a su lado asegurándose de tener espacio, en el caso de que Lily sintiera nauseas.

Lily levantó el tenedor con efusividad. Iba a sacar un poquito de su pastel y llevárselo a la boca para aliviar su hambre. El servicio estaba a pocos centímetros de su plato cuando una voz la olvidó completamente de su objetivo.

-Jimmy!!

Lily perdió el hambre con tanta rapidez con el sonido de esa voz chillona y mal intencionada, que estuvo tentada de tirar su plato en el despreciable rostro de Mary McDowell. Su fastidio hecho persona. No lo sólo había interrumpido lo que de seguro sería un momento de gloría, si no que miraba a su novio de forma seductoramente inapropiada.

James se movió incómodo, pero divertido. Sin siquiera mirar a su lado, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Lily. Sonrió de forma complacida. De vez en cuando, le gustaba saber que ella lo celaba, que no le gustaba que otras chicas le hablaran. Tratando de recompensar a Lily giró su cabeza a Mary dispuesto a echarla, pero antes de poder despedirla, se quedó sin habla.

-¡¿Que tal¡¿Te gusta mi nuevo color de pelo?!

Lily golpeó a James en el hombro con fuerza cuando vio su rostro anonadado. Delante de él, una pelirroja de largo pelo lizo hasta las caderas le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. James quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa a su favor pero estaba completamente sorprendido. ¿Lo había hecho por qué su novia era pelirroja?

-Wow, Mary...-dijo sintiendo la mirada de advertencia de Lily-Digo, el... el negro te quedaba mejor... en serio...

-¡No te creo!-dijo de forma juguetona la falsa pelirroja-¡Me quedaste mirando embobado!-y rió con gran elegancia.

-Esta maldita arpía...-soltó Lily roja de furia-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-Oh, Evans-dijo Mary observándola con desprecio-no te vi.

-¡No me extrañaría¡¡De seguro lo que sea que te echaste en la cabeza terminó liquidando a las pocas neuronas que te quedaban!!-Nunca actuaba de esa forma, pero Mary la hacía olvidar toda su educación.

Aún tenía muy presente el beso que la chica de Ravenclaw le había dado a James de vuelta de vacaciones de invierno en el expreso de Hogwarts. Jamás lo iba a olvidar. "Nunca, nunca, nunca" pensó furiosa.

-¿Acaso te molesta que Jimmy mire?-preguntó con picardía.

-No, claro que no¡¡lo que me molesta es tener que estar yo presente cuando a ti se te ocurre dártelas de inteligente!!

Mary se desconcertó por momentos, no comprendiendo. James sonrió para sí.

-Lo que quiso decir es que te estás tratando de parecer a ella...-le hizo entender sin mirarla.

-¿Perdón?

-No me digas que no, porque el color de tu pelo me dice exactamente lo contrario.

-¡Eres una embustera! Yo jamás querría parecerme a ti. Eres aburrida, insociable y, lo peor, prefecta! Aunque si, tienes razón en una cosa, podemos decir que…-soltó una pequeña sonrisa casi diabólica-envidio tus formas de pago.

Lily se levantó indignada, no pudiendo controlar sus instintos asesinos, y a pesar de no haber entendido a que se refería, supo que era un insulto. James, que en un comienzo le había parecido de lo más divertido, la sujetó por la cintura, deteniéndola.

-No vale la pena, Lily-le dijo James molesto.

-¡¿No sabes lo que los chicas andas diciendo por hay?!-exclamó Mary con maldad-dicen que de seguro tendrías que haber hecho algo muy... como decirlo... "sucio" para conseguir a James Potter como novio, porque de gracia no tienes ninguna.

Ahora, el que estaba dispuesto a golpear a alguien, era James. Se levantó dejando de sujetar a su novia que se quedó petrificada a su lado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-preguntó James echando fuego por los ojos. Mary, advirtiendo el peligro, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No es lo que yo digo-se defendió-es lo que todos andan diciendo! Las chicas de Slytherin están seguras de que Lily pasa por alto todas tus travesuras. Las de Ravenclaw me contaron que escucharon que tú te quejabas porque ella no cumplía su parte del trato.

-¡¿De que trato estás hablando?!-preguntó Lily con los dientes apretados. James, al notar lo quebrada de su voz, le tomó una mano.

-¡Pues que James se hiciera pasar por tu novio!-respondió Mary como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Además, las de Hufflepuff insisten en que todas las noches tú-dijo apuntando a Lily-le pagas a James acostándote con él...

James tomó aire, una y otra vez, contando hasta diez. Concentrando toda su fuerza en no romperle la nariz a Mary. "Es una chica, es una mujer. A ellas no se les golpeaba".

-¿Te doy un consejo?-preguntó con voz ronca-desaparece si no quieres pasar el resto de lo que te queda de vida en San Mungo, que no sería mucha. Te lo aseguro.

Mary no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Miró por última vez a Lily que se sentaba en la banquita con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La fulminó con sus azules ojos y se giró con la gracia de una bailarina, haciendo sonar sus zapatos caros.

James se sentó junto a su novia con la intención de dejarle muy en claro que él se encargaría en ese mismo momento de darle su merecido a todo aquel que fue capaz de decir tal estupidez de ella, pero no esperó ver una sonrisa en los labios de su novia.

-No te preocupes-susurró tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Se secó una lágrima solitaria que corrió delatándola por la mejilla-No, en serio-dijo negando con la cabeza con convicción.

-Pero¿no quieres que les diga algo¡¿Que les prepare alguna sorpresa?!-a pesar de la furia en sus ojos, el tono le salió anhelante y juguetón. Lily rió forzadamente.

-No, dejémoslo así-le pidió tomándolo de una mano-Al fin y al cabo, nosotros sabemos que eso no es verdad. Ahora entiendo por qué me miraban tanto...

-Pero no dejaré que hablen así de ti. Que digan lo que se les de la gana de James Potter, pero a Lily Potter no la tocan ni con una pluma de fénix-dijo con determinación. Se levantó obligándola a que también lo hiciera-mañana mismo se arrepentirán de lo que dijeron... créeme, ese tributo a tu cabello que hizo Mary me trajo una rojiza idea a la cabeza.

A Lily no se le pasó por alto que James había cambiado su apellido Evans por Potter. Al escuchar sintió un millón de mariposas revolotear en su estómago. "Lily Potter". Aquello bastó para disipar todas sus penas.

o.o.o.o

Remus entró en la enfermería con su característico caminar pausado. Contempló, con una triste sonrisa, a Sirius sentado junto a la inconciente Annie. Aunque lo esperaba, le impactó ver un baúl con dos flores de papel pegadas a un costado. El baúl de Annie, con todas sus pertenencias. Aquella noche se marcharía a San Mungo, donde intentarían traerla de vuelta. "¿Realmente lo lograrán?" se preguntó.

Sirius se giró advertido por los pasos de su amigo. Lo saludo con un movimiento de la mano. Lupin hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Tomó una silla y la llevó junto a Sirius. Pasó un largo rato hasta que por fin hablaron.

-¿Leíste la carta?-preguntó Sirius.

-No completa, pero si lo más importante-apuntó Remus con sus dorados ojos fijos en el dormido rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué te parece?.

-Esclarecedora y escalofriante.

Sirius asistió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

-Cuando le dijo la verdad debió detestarlo. Por eso está así...

-Se pondrá bien-le aseguró Remus.

-Ja!-soltó Sirius fríamente. Se levantó con impotencia-¡Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso no va a pasar!. ¡¿Sabes lo que me dijo Pomfrey?! Que Annie no quiere despertar, que prefiere seguir dormida, por eso aun no abre sus malditos ojos. Pero claro, ella es tan egoísta que prefiere dejarme aquí. ¡Maldita seas Annie!

A medida que había estado hablando fue alzando la voz y mirando con profundo enojo a Annie, como si realmente la detestara por estar inconciente. Remus no supo que decir, las palabras parecían completamente inútiles tratándose de Sirius.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que elegir seguir dormida?!-preguntó con impaciencia-¡¿Por qué no se levanta de una buena vez?!. ¡¿Acaso no sabe que tenemos temas pendientes?! Necesito...-se detuvo en ese punto, fijándose en los labios entreabiertos de Annie-necesito...-le rozó la piel con dedos temblorosos, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de haber estado con ella todo ese tiempo, jamás la había tocado. Remus se había acercado, esperando que su amigo terminara la frase, pero no lo hizo, ahogó las palabras.

-Iré por los chicos, para que se despidan de Annie-fijo finalmente Remus dándole a su amigo un reconfortante apretón en el hombro-se pondrá bien, lo sé.

Sirius esperó a que Remus saliera de la enfermería. Las palabras tan simples le dolieron "para que se despidan de Annie". El mismo creyó que ese sería el último momento ¿La volvería a ver sonreír¿La volvería a escuchar hablar¿La volvería a ver caminando¿La volvería a sentir a su lado¿La volvería a besar?.

Y desde que la vio en ese estado y sobre todo luego de escuchar a Madame Pomfrey las ganas de llorar se le presentaron como una acción necesaria. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como hace días parecían humedecerse con cada roce de su dedo contra la fría piel de Annie.

-Necesito decirte que te quiero...-terminó por fin.

Se dejó caer en la silla, incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo de pie y derrotado por sus sentimientos. Apretó su puño con fuerza y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos que hicieron un ovillo delante él. Contuvo las lágrimas sintiendo como su cuerpo casi lo obligaba a que las dejara correr.

Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo pensando, dándole vueltas a un asunto que desde un comienzo no debió evitar. Lo que, evidentemente, su corazón le estaba tratando de hacer entender, que amaba a Annie Dahl con la misma fuerza con la que James adoraba a Lily. No lo supo reconocer, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. El amor... el amor que tanto se había esforzado en evitar estaba predestinado de forma dolorosa.

-Por Merlín, Annie...-susurró con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-abre los ojos, por favor. No te vayas de mi lado... Te necesito.

Pensó que haría una vez que Annie se marchara, cuando en una media hora vinieran por ella para llevársela a San Mungo. No podría soportarlo. Antes de acaba la semana él se habría ido de Hogwarts con la intención de visitarla. No concebía su lejanía, no ahora que había aprendido lo que significaba sentir algo por alguien que no fuese si mismo o sus amigos. Cuando aquel sentimiento le quemaba el corazón con su lejanía, como se lo acariciaba con su presencia. No cuando por fin sabía que podía querer a alguien, no cuando aquella a la que amaba era una mujer que estaba prácticamente prohibida para él.

Conciente de que aquel era el último momento, levantó la cabeza con lentitud tratando de alargar los segundos. Le tomó la mano mirando lo pequeña que era. La aferró con fuerza y se quedó muy quieto cundo comprobó que no estaba tan fría como su rostro. Sintiendo su corazón acelerado siguió el contorno de su brazo, palpando con la mano. Era verdad, era como si el calor volviera al cuerpo de Annie y el pudiese sentirla a través de su bata. Recorrió su hombro... y pasó la mano por su cuello, conteniendo las ganas de adelantar sus ojos. Su cuello tenía la calidez que él mismo había sentido al rozarlo con sus labios.

Cuando por fin llegó a su rostro, Annie Dahl, miraba el techo con unos profundos ojos azules.

Había despertado.

o.o.o.o

-¡¿Se irá de todas formas a San Mungo?!

-¿Está bien?

-¿Es momentáneo o definitivo?

-¡¿Por qué demoró tanto?!

-¡¿Podemos verla?!

-¡Tranquilos!-exclamó la profesora McGonagall alzando sus manos para callar las preguntas de los chicos-el profesor Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey están evaluándola. Ahora, si son tan amables¿podrían no hacer tanto ruido? Ella necesita descansar y creo que más de uno de ustedes también. Vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana podrán verla.

Y caminó con su característico paso firme y resonante hasta la enfermería. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella conciente de que Sophie se ponía de puntillas para ver que pasaba dentro. Lily, que no aguantaba su alegría, casi saltaba sobre la punta de sus pies ansiosa de abrazar a su amiga, pero comprendiendo que aquella noche sería imposible. James y Remus pensaron lo mismo y mirándose asistieron con la cabeza. Sophie reía con nerviosismo cuando su novio tiró de ella para que caminara. James los guió hacia la sala común preguntándose donde estaría Sirius. Luego de darles la noticias a gritos, había desaparecido misteriosamente.

James entró en su habitación seguido de sus amigos y su novia. Allí estaba. Echado sobre su cama completamente dormido. Un leve ronquido se escabullía de su garganta, delatando su cansancio y falta de sueño.

-Pobre...-susurró Lily sonriendo levemente.

-Debe estar agotado-agregó Remus.

-Seguro, todo ese tiempo...-suspiró Sophie mirándolo con cariño.

-Se lo merece-indicó James.

Lily asistió con la cabeza. Avanzó hacia su amigo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomó una frazada de la cama de James y con ella cubrió a Sirius

-Dejémosle descansar.

Salieron y se dejaron caer en los cómodos sillones de la sala común. Ninguno dijo algo. Todos agradecían internamente que Annie por fin había despertado de su largo sueño. James sostenía la mano de su novia, que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Sophie soltaba leves suspiros acompañados de las caricias que Remus le daba en la espalda.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta cuando los ojos se les cerraron y se perdieron en el sueño... Cuando sueño que luego de varios días... fue tranquilo.

o.o.o.o

-ANNIE!!

-Tranquila, Tranquila!-pero no lo escuchó. Las palabras de James fueron inútiles para Lily.

-POR FIN ANNIE!

-Por favor, dile a tu novia que se calme…-pidió Sirius preocupado.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas abierto los ojos!!!

-Relájate Lily, por favor. Nos echarán de la enfermería.

-Al menos dejó de saltar...-susurró Remus.

-Tuve tanto miedo!!

Lily no era capaz de contener su alegría. Al verla se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola, y sólo se separó de la chica cuando Sirius y James la quitaron a la fuerza. Annie se los agradeció con una sonrisa. Aunque había despertado, seguía sintiéndose muy débil. El cuerpo le dolía con cada movimiento que daba.

-Por qué demoraste tanto?!-preguntó indignada Sophie.

-No lo sé...-susurró a duras penas. Durante un fugaz segundo las miradas de Sirius y Annie se toparon.

-¿Cuando te darán de alta?

-Aún no lo saben-respondió Sirius ayudando a Annie. Madame Pomfrey le había advertido de que era muy probable de que se viera imposibilitada de dar respuestas largas-pero de seguro será en una semana-dijo más para tranquilizar a las chicas.

-Eso espero!-exclamó Lily-Todo es tan aburrido sin ti.

James levantó una ceja y tosió significativamente.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero...-sonrió tímidamente Lily.

-Si, claro...-respondió irónico el chico de anteojos.

-¿Cuanta gente me ha visto?-preguntó Annie en voz ronca. Había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones desde que recuperó la conciencia.

-Nadie querida-Lily la miraba como si ella fuese su hija-Todo a sido muy cuidadoso para que la gente realmente creyera que era Megaera y no tú.

-Ya veo...-James estuvo seguro de notar un tono de desilusión.

-Te ves muy cansada-dijo James-mejor te dejamos un momento...-miró de forma significativa a Remus.

-Si, es verdad-Tanteó en el bolsillo la carta que el día anterior Sirius le había hecho leer. La carta de Henry hacia Annie-Además las chicas tienen que tomar desayuno. Vamos...-sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le pasó el sobre nuevamente sellado a Sirius.

Sophie y Lily reclamaron, pero Remus y James fueron mucho más fuertes. De un sólo empujoncito ambas estaban fuera de la enfermería.

-Volvemos en un momento!! -gritó Lily.

Atraída por el grito, la enfermera salió de su despacho con mirada molesta. Con su caminar elocuente se acercó hasta la camilla de Annie y controló su temperatura con la mano, sin antes recriminar a Sirius con la mirada, como si el tuviese la culpa de que Lily gritara desde la puerta.

-No te canses mucho Annie-le aconsejó con cariño-si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré en la enfermería.

Annie asistió con la cabeza levemente. Cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta de su oficina estando dentro, Sirius se giró hacia su amiga. Annie tenía los ojos cerrados. El chico comprendió que la pelinegra necesitaba descansar. "Mi labor ya terminó" pensó entre satisfecho y malhumorado.

Se disponía a desfilar hacia la puerta cuando recordó el sobre en su mano. Lo miró preguntándose si debía o no entregárselo. Temía que leer la carta le produjera una nueva conmoción. No estaba dispuesto a ser responsable de una nueva dosis de odio en los ojos puros de Annie. "Pero... ella tiene derecho a saberlo" dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se recriminó a si mismo por lo buena persona que se estaba convirtiendo. Finalmente, desistió con su pelea interna. Ya luego tendría tiempo de pensar en todo eso...

Caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería, pero una voz débil lo detuvo en medio andar.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó Annie. Había abierto los ojos y los tenía fijos en Sirius.

El chico se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de lo que debía decir. Por su cabeza cruzó el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Cuando le había lo que sentía... "Lo que siento" pensó incrédulo. Aquello sonaba casi ridículo, como una broma pesada de sus sentidos.

-Necesitas descansar-le recordó deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la puerta.

-Vaya...-dijo algo sorprendida. Alzó la cabeza pero inmediatamente volvió a apoyarla en la almohada. Aquel simple movimiento le había causado un fuerte dolor en la espalda. "Demonios" pensó haciendo una mueca. Sirius contempló preocupado como Annie fruncía el entrecejo y dejaba salir un débil gemido de sus labios. Pero se mantuvo firme. No se acercó aunque estaba deseando hacerlo.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo finalmente dándole la espalda.

-No sé por qué creí que podrías actuar de otra forma-susurró Annie con su voz frágil-Debería haber supuesto que eras el mismo Sirius Black de siempre.

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico desconcertado. Se había vuelto hacia ella interrogándola con la mirada.

-No importa- susurró- El único problema es que no logro acostumbrarme. Ya te conozco-dijo, pero aquello parecía más decírselo a si misma que al chico-sé como eres. No debería creer en las cosas que dices. Tienes razón. Necesito descansar.

Un tono acusador en su voz, un evidente desprecio y la frialdad lo detuvieron a pocos metros de la puerta. La forma en que ella decía sus palabras le dolió. Le dolió al punto de estar dispuesto a rebatirlas aún sabiendo que nada conseguiría. Le dolía saber, sobre todo, que ella tenía razón. Porque en pocas palabras le dijo que era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que no era capaz de aceptar que amaba con una extrañeza sabrosa a aquella chica. Ella lo sabía y le daba una terrible vergüenza. Le dolía la forma en que ella se desinteresaba de él, cómo aceptaba sin reproche alguno que se marchara... Estaba acostumbrada a todo lo que ya había hecho Sirius con anterioridad. Dejarla en medio de un pasillo completamente confundida o perdida con alguna mirada que había ido más lejos de lo que había esperado. ¿Podía marcharse ahora¿Ahora que ella esperaba quizá algunas palabras con relación a la noche pasada¿Podía irse sin sentir que estaba actuando como un niño¿Podía irse sin reprimirse a sí mismo, sin sentir que le estaba faltando a alguien?.

Annie no iba a luchar más contra la marea.

Se acercó hasta la camilla donde Annie había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Titubeó por un segundo pero finalmente comprendió, al estar tan cerca de ella que había perdido la posibilidad de estar cuerdo. Entendió que estaba tan perdido como la primera vez que la vio hecha una mujer, con su característica sonrisa, con su peculiar forma de ver las cosas, con su maravilloso sentido del tacto. Suspiró y al mismo tiempo se arrepintió. Se arrepintió por haberse enamorado de la única chica que le estaba prohibida. La única que jamás podría tener, la que se alejaría de él causándole un dolor que jamás pensó llegaría a sentir. Era ella, Annie Dahl, la única mujer que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Annie sonrió levemente cuando Sirius cruzó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. Él también sonrió.

-Al menos no te vayas aún-pidió la chica mostrando sus ojos azulinos. Sirius asistió sabiendo que de todas formas no se iría nunca. Aunque Annie Dahl le fuera prohibida podría seguir a su lado... como amigo... quizá…

o.o.o.o

Lily aspiró el tibio aire del día. Entre flor silvestre y tierra. Ahora los días de sol se presentaban tan seguidos como en invierno las lluvias torrenciales. "Un buen augurio" pensó contenta. Estaba segura que se avecindaban buenos acontecimientos. Miró al chico junto a ella que conversaba tranquilamente con su amigo. Todos con una resplandeciente sonrisa. "Por Annie" se regodeó. Sí, definitivamente venían cosas mucho mejores. Al fin y al cabo, si la tormenta pasó lo único que se podía esperar era el reconfortante sol matutino.

Sintió unos golpecitos en el brazo. Sophie trataba de llamar su atención. Le sonrió dándole a entender que la escuchaba. Iban camino a la primera clase del día. Una clase práctica de Hechizos en los jardines del colegio. Aquel día intentarían levantar cosas pesadas.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-le preguntó su amiga con una cómplice sonrisa.

Lily asistió una vez más y se soltó de la mano de su novio. Inmediatamente, James se giró preguntándose por qué su pelirroja lo había soltado. Ella le dijo, en un pequeño susurro, que se atrasaría unos segundos.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó James incrédulo.

-Ya, ya...-dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco-Sophie quiere hablar un momento conmigo. Iremos detrás de ustedes-le explicó.

James le guiño un ojo y continuó con su andar seguro junto con Remus, hablando sobre el partido de Slytherin y Gryffindor de hace tres años atrás.

-Los temas se les están acabando-dijo Sophie alzando una ceja.

-Ni que lo digas-rió Lily. Entrelazó el brazo con el de su amiga y caminaron lento por el prado, siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó esperando que no fuera nada malo.

-Les tengo una sorpresa-dijo ansiosa la castaña.

-¿Una sorpresa?-preguntó Lily casi aplaudiendo-¡sabes que me encantan las sorpresas!

-Pero primero una pregunta-se adelantó Sophie-¿ya tienes las cosas listas para la boda?. El tiempo se te está viniendo encima.

Aquella pregunta fue como un tronco caído sobre su cabeza. ¡La boda era en tres semanas y no habían hecho nada!. ¡¡Nada!!.

Bueno, se entendía. Las cosas que había pasado podían perfectamente ser una excusa por la despreocupación. Pero aun así, tratando de justificar el no comprar siquiera las flores, le parecía una terrible falta de cuidado. Ahora que Annie había despertado la boda era mucho más real que el día anterior. Quizá podía hacer los preparativos con un margen de tiempo tan ajustado¡pero las invitaciones serían un problema!.

-No...-dijo haciendo una mueca-nada.

-Pero Lily!!-la regañó con la mirada Sophie-¿acaso no te quieres casar?

-¡No digas eso!-se quejó Lily-pero tienes que entender... Este año no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para ver los arreglos y aunque quiera una boda simple con pocos invitados, creo que no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para organizarla-se lamentó-tendré que hablar con James. Quizá lo más sensato sería aplazarla-se quejó con una mueca.

-Pues quizá no sea tan así-le dijo con una mirada misteriosa.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo. Se detuvieron un poco antes de llegar junto al pequeño profesor Flitwick.

-Esa es la sorpresa-se regodeó Sophie-¡Yo ya la he organizado!

Y ante la impactada mirada de Lily, sacó de su mochila un grueso cuaderno color rosa con pequeños voladitos. Se lo tendió a su amiga quien lo recibió con la boca abierta y los ojos tremendamente abiertos.

-Pero... pero...-dijo contemplando la adornada cubierta. Lo giró casi esperando encontrar alguna broma pesada.

-Ábrelo-dijo Sophie dando pequeños plausos.

Lily, con unos dedos temblorosos abrió el cuaderno y se quedó sin aire cuando descubrió, al pasar las páginas, que Sophie había hecho hasta lo imposible.

-El lugar lo elegí tratando de ponerme en tu lugar. No sé si será realmente lo que quieren, pero me pareció que era el mejorcito...-dijo Sophie de forma pensativa.

-Pero... Pero...-intentó decir Lily.

-Y si quieres cambiar algo debes decirme a más tardar el viernes. Esta empresa de magos es muy...-pero Lily no llegó a saber lo que eran pues se había lanzado sobre su amiga, rodeándola con los brazos y apretándola con fuerza.

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!-decía una y otras vez al tiempo que daba pequeños saltos-Gracias, gracias!

Las miradas de todos se fijaron en ambas chicas. Incluso el profesor Flitwick se detuvo en medio de su discurso de inicio de clase para preguntarse que demonios estaban haciendo las dos alumnas de Gryffindor.

-Ejem, Ejem...-dijo el profesor llamándoles la atención.

-Gracias!-dijo nuevamente Lily soltando a su amiga y apretando en su pecho el cuaderno rosa que James contemplaba con una pequeña sensación de que aquello no le iba a gustar.

o.o.o.o

Severus Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza. A su lado, Draco Malfoy lo contempló frunciendo el entrecejo, completamente extrañado. Le golpeó con el codo, pero Snape no respondió al golpe. Parecía concentrado en algún asunto que escapaba de su conocimiento.

-Ey-le susurró tratando de no llamar la atención de la profesora-¿qué demonios te pasa¿Tienes que ir al baño?-bromeó.

-Ojala fuera eso-dijo Snape abriendo finalmente los ojos. Contempló a su izquierda. No estaba. Ella no estaba. Al menos aquello funcionaba. Si deseaba no verla más, lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos con fuerza y la japonesa dejaba de sonreírle con burla. Pero se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Aparecía en medio de la noche riendo cruelmente, espantando su tranquilidad. Lo invadía en pleno pasillo, lleno de alumnos que reían y caminaban. No podía comer pues ella se lo impedía susurrándole palabras desagradables. Lo molestaba cuando más sediento y hambriento se sentía. Cuando sus energías estaban al mínimo.

Miró a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a la profesora McGonagall. Recorrió la clase con la mirada. Nadie parecía notar que entre ellos había una presencia sobrenatural. Ninguno de ellos se inmutaba cuando Kasumi Yami se reía con estridencia maldita. ¿Eso significaba que era producto de su imaginación?.

Se acomodó en la silla nerviosa. Sin importarle que la profesora pudiera reprenderlo desvió la vista de la pizarra para contemplar el cielo despejado. El clima estaba cambiando. Maravillosamente el sol abrigaba y alumbraba con un aire que llenaba de tranquilidad. Estuvo seguro que de no estar tan atemorizado, él mismo sentiría la suavidad del sol como una energía revitalizadora. Pero no podía, estaba día y noche pensando en lo mismo.

De repente, se sobresaltó botando las cosas sobre su pupitre cuando el reflejo de Kasumi apareció en la ventana. Giró la cabeza asustado, pero allí no había nadie. El pasillo estaba tan despejado como la última vez que lo había visto.

-Qué le pasa Señor Snape?-preguntó la profesora enfadada porque acaba de interrumpir su clase.

-Me siento mal-respondió. A McGonagall no le quedó ninguna duda. Él pálido rostro de Snape estaba más descolorido de lo normal. Temiendo que se fuera a desmayar en medio de su clase le pidió que fuera a la enfermería.

Snape asistió aliviado de poder salir de allí. El aula le sofocaba y esperaba que pudiendo tomar un poco de aire lograra tranquilizar su pulso. Recogió sus cosas con manos torpes y abandonó la clase seguido por la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Caminó por el pasillo arrastrando su mochila. No iba a ir a la enfermería. Sabía lo que le pasaba, no necesitaba que nadie se lo aclarara.

Llegó a la Biblioteca con la esperanza de poder pasar el tiempo restante allí. Aún quedaban un poco más de una hora de clases. Se dejó caer en una de las mesas más alejadas de la horrible bibliotecaria con cara de buitre. Estaba seguro de que ella sabía que no debería estar allí. Soltó la mochila descolorida sobre la silla junto a él. Miró a todos lados una vez más, igual como hiciera segundos atrás en la sala de transformaciones. Esperaba encontrarla a lo lejos, entremedio de los estantes, parada con su traje de escuela, con una mirada escalofriante...

-Snape?-preguntó alguien tras él. Snape se sobresaltó pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que el dueño de aquella voz no era Kasumi, si no Robert Rigby-No deberías estar en clases?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le espetó molesto.

-De acuerdo, lo siento-se disculpó el Ravenclaw-Malfoy había dicho que eras bastante agradable. Se equivocó con creces.

-¿Sí?-preguntó casi sin voz. Allí estaba. Kasumi Yami. Detrás de Robert pálida como la cera.

-Sólo quería decirte...-pero se interrumpió cuando Snape agarró sus cosas con rapidez-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó.

-¡¡Déjame tranquilo maldita sea!!-gritó Snape. Salió de la Biblioteca justo cuando Madame Pince se disponía a regañarle.

-¿A quien le dijo?-preguntó Robert en voz baja. Curiosamente, no había gritado en su dirección.

o.o.o.o

En toda la clase Lily no había logrado quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. Estaba radiante. Perdida en la felicidad que su amiga acababa de darle. Aunque James le pidió que soltara el dichoso cuaderno, ella no lo hizo. Temía que de dejarlo en su mochila esta se la tragara. Y es que allí, entre esas páginas coloridas y armoniosas, estaba el día más esperado de su vida. Su próxima boda con James Potter. Él día en que sus sueños de niña se materializaban maravillosamente ante ella vestida de blanco. No, definitivamente no soltaría aquel cuaderno. No lo perdería de vista.

-Qué es eso?-le preguntó James temiendo una posible respuesta que no le gustaría. El libro era demasiado rosa para parecerle lindo.

-Un regalo de Sophie!-exclamó Lily sin poder contenerse-Ven!

La clase, que ya finalizaba, se dispersó por los terrenos del colegio. Algunos iban dentro del castillo para dejar sus cosas, otros se perdieron en los terrenos junto a la casa de Hagrid para disfrutar del soleado día. Lily guió a James hasta encontrar una banca junto a un árbol que les brindara sombra.

-Y bien?-preguntó el chico. Lily le tendió el cuaderno.

No necesitó más que una hojeada para comprender el lío en el que estaba metido. Flores, bandas blancas, sillas con cinta dorada y una embabosa música. Sí, aquello era lo que había estado esperando.

-Sophie?-preguntó pasando las hojas. Era increible. La castaña se las había dado de coordinadora de bodas. Suspiró.

-No te gusta?-preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-No es eso...-dijo James dejando el libro a un lado. Tomó ambas manos de su novia y la miró a sus pequeños ojos verdes.

-Entonces?-preguntó temerosa.

-Tenía la esperanza...-pero tan rápido como había empezado a hablar, se detuvo.

-Qué?-preguntó Lily.

-No, nada-dijo-Si a ti te gusta, por mí está bien.

-No!-exclamó Lily medio molesta-Anda, dime lo que querías decirme-pedió sonriéndole.

James miró fugazmente el cuaderno.

-Había pensado que... bueno... que... Sophie eliguió un lindo lugar para la boda ¿No crees?-dijo levantando el cuaderno y abriéndolo en la primera página.

-Ajá...-asistió Lily.

-Pues, aunque es muy lindo y de seguro superará tus espectativas, a mi me gustaría que nos casáramos en la antigua casa de mis padres.

-En la antigua casa de tus padres?-preguntó la pelirroja asegurándose de haber escuchado bien.

-Sí, en el Valle de Godric. Mi madre siempre quiso que me casara entremedio de sus rosas-Dijo como si la idea le fuera tonta.

Lily sonrió y se sonrojó. Asistió casi con fervor.

-Claro!!-respondió-me encantaría.

-De verdad?-preguntó James sorprendido-Porque el lugar que eligió Sophie es mucho más lindo...

-No me importa-lo detuvo la pelirroja. James contempló fascinado la seriedad en los ojos de su novia-sería un honor casarme en el patio de la mansión Potter.

James besó a Lily con cariño. Un beso que no se detuvo hasta que le asaltó una duda. Se separó de Lily mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cómo sabes que es una mansión?-preguntó.

-En cuarto me dijiste que si me casaba contigo viviríamos en la mansión Potter-rió la pelirroja.

-De verdad dije eso?-preguntó lleno de vergüenza.

-Sí! No me digas que no recuerdas todas las cosas que me decías, James...

-A veces uno olvida sabiamente.-dijo con solemnidad, pero aquello eran solo palabras. ¿Cómo podría olvidar todos los años anteriores?.

o.o.o.o

No había escondite. No había forma alguna de ocultarse. Ella aparecía maldiciendo su vida. Haciendo que deseara más que nunca acabar consigo mismo. Estaba al borde de la desesperación. Al borde del precipicio que lo separaba de la cordura. Ya no aguantaba más. Estaba dispuesto a lanzarse de la torre de la astronomía si aquellas alucinaciones no se detenían.

-Ey!!-dijo una voz delante de él cuando impactó con alguien-Severus!

-Lo siento...-se disculpó rápidamente. Concentró su vista en el rostro delante de él. Tratando de no desviar la vista.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Andrómeda Black-te noto enfermo

-Sí... si...-dijo distraídamente. Estaba más preocupado de la presencia que sabía estaba cerca de él que de responder a las preguntas de la Slytherin.

-Quieres conversar? De seguro encuentro la forma de ayudarte...

-Ayudarme?-preguntó irónico.

-Estás actuando extraño-dijo Andrómeda realmente preocupada-tiene que ver con tu sabes quien?.

Snape negó con la cabeza con tanta rapidez que Andrómeda estuvo apunto de no creerle.

-Severus, me preocupas-dijo la chica-Todos comentan que estás muy despistado. Incluso Lucius está "preocupado"-dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Era casi ridículo decir que Malfoy se preocupaba por algo que no fuera si mismo.

-No es nada...-dijo. ¿Era idea de Andrómeda o notaba un tono triste en su voz?.

-Escucha, si necesitas hablar tú sabes dónde encontrarme-le sonrió con simpleza y le guiño un ojo-no le diré a nadie si es lo que quieres.

-Gracias...-susurró. Andrómeda se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda. Ya era lo suficientemente raro que una chica se le acercara para mostrarse amable. "Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es tan raro que sea Andrómeda" razonó. Ella siempre se comportaba de forma muy respetuosa, incluso con aquellos que no eran de su simpatía.

Pero lo que más le molestó fue que deseaba hablar con ella...

-Ey!-gritó-Andró.

o.o.o.o

-No pude hablar con él. Me gritó y se marchó.

-Sí, últimamente está muy esquivo. Me pregunto que le pasará.

-Nada bueno, de seguro. ¿Has notado su rostro?

-Sí, totalmente demacrado.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Malfoy sentado en la butaca que tanto le gustaba, cerca de la chimenea que estaba completamente apagada. En el brazo del mueble, sentada y haciéndose una trenza, estaba Narcisa Black. Frente a ellos, Robert Rigby movía sus manos nerviosamente. No le gustaba entrar en la sala común de Slytherin pero Lucius Malfoy se lo había ordenado.

-En fin-dijo Lucius Malfoy corriéndose un mechón de pelo del rostro-habrá que prescindir de Snape.

-Prescindir de Snape?-preguntó una voz llena de gozo-esa es una buena noticia. No te había escuchado decir nada más sensato Malfoy.

Bellatrix Black bajaba en ese momento las escalaras que daban a su habitación. Se sentó en una butaca, cruzando las piernas con una elegancia característica.

-De que hablan?-preguntó mirando a uno y a otro.

-El nuevo plan...-respondió Narcisa dejando por fin su trenza-Está listo.

-Listo?-preguntó Bellatrix irguiéndose.

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere que lo pongamos en práctica lo antes posible, pero Snape está algo raro.

-Sí-afirmó Robert-intenté hablar con él hoy. Quería explicarle algunas cosas, cosas que esperaba pudieran quedar claras.

-Cómo qué?-preguntó Bellatrix fijando su oscura mirada en el chico.

Robert se movió incómodo en el asiento. Escuchó la risita de Narcisa. Una risa para nada simpática. Todo lo contrario.

-Ustedes saben por qué me uní-comenzó diciendo, pero una horrible carcajada lo detuvo. Bellatrix Black casi se afirmaba el estómago.

-Por tu queridísima Sophie Langford, obviamente

-Sí-dijo Robert ruborizándose-Sólo quería que Snape supiera que ella queda fuera del plan.

-Y el señor tenebroso lo sabe?-preguntó Narcisa. No la miraba, pero notó el tono escrupuloso.

-Él solo quiere a Annie Dahl-se le adelantó Malfoy-y si podemos, también a Lily Evans. Aunque Adolf haya caído, El señor de las tinieblas siente un especial interés por los poderes de ella. Además de que está bastante vulnerable.

-Es una asquerosa Sangre impura!-gritó Bellatrix indigna.

-No oses meterte en los planes del amo!-respondió Narcisa con aire amenazador.

Bellatrix no respondió, pero la fulminó con la mirada. La varita de la chica, en su bolsillo, fue apretada por su mano dejando salir pequeñas chispas que reflejaron su molestia. Narcisa, impávida, corrió la vista de su hermana.

La más pequeña de las hermanas Black había cambiado mucho. Desde el último plan que se mostraba poco habladora y cuando se ponían a organizar algún nuevo proyecto ella simplemente asistía con la cabeza. De hecho, era más parecido a lo que Malfoy deseaba de ella de lo que Narcisa hubiese deseado. Bellatrix se preguntó si Lucius tenía algo que ver, o simplemente se debía a que su hermana había comprendido que para conseguir al heredero Malfoy debía mostrarse dócil y sumisa.

-Si el señor de las Tinieblas quiere a Annie Dahl, eso debería ser fácil. Está en enfermería ¿no?. Podríamos...

-No! No podemos!-dijo Malfoy hastiado-Dumbledore no es ningún idiota. Que no te extrañe que la enfermería sea el lugar más seguro de Hogwarts en este momento. Él viejo se encargó especialmente de eso.

-El sabe que nosotros somos mortífagos?-preguntó Narcisa desarmándose la trenza.

-No tiene la certeza, pero estoy seguro de que lo sospecha-respondió Malfoy-¿Debemos suponer, una vez más, que Andrómeda no participará?-ocultó sus ojos azules con sus párpados.

-Alguna vez lo ha hecho?-preguntó Bellatrix en un turbio susurro-Esa está a apunto de transformarse en una traidora.

-Así que Megaera Lupin resultó ser la esquiva Annie Dahl-se regodeó Lucius-Eso me parece... delicioso...

Narcisa Black, lo miró de reojo. Siempre decía lo mismo. Desde que descubrieron que la que se suponía era la prima del Remus Lupin no era otra que la que ellos tanto buscaban. Parecía disfrutar la idea con un especial deseo que a Narcisa se le escapaba. Algo, que de seguro estaba ante sus ojos, pero que ella no quería ver.

-Delicioso-repitió Lucius.

o.o.o.o

-Una alucinación?-preguntó Andrómeda cuando Snape terminó de contarle lo que le pasaba-Estás seguro de que estás alucinando?.

-Qué más podría ser?-preguntó Severus levantándose de la piedra en la que ambos estaban sentados-un fantasma?

-Lo dudo. El resto debería poder verlo.

-Entonces, estoy alucinado-le dijo molesto.

-Pero...-pareció indecisa por un momento-pero, quien es ella? Kasumi Yami no me suena para nada. ¿También es un invento?

Severus Snape levantó la vista al cielo. Aquel sol tan radiante parecía una invitación a sincerarse. Una invitación a contar toda la verdad. Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Andrómeda. Esperó un momento, con la esperanza de que ella cambiara la pregunta. La contempló por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la vista fija en sus manos. Su largo pelo negro caía como cascada por su espalda, completamente lizo. Tan lizo como nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos, de un color tan llamativo como único recorrían la piedra con la que se entretenía, esperando una respuesta. Era la más hermosa de las hermanas Black, sin duda. "Y la más desencajada".

-Yasumi Kami era una japonesa que conocí hacia algunos años-dijo corriendo la vista cuando ella levantó la vista-Era una estudiante de secundaria. Muggle y vino a Gran Bretaña a pasar sus vacaciones haciendo un curso de inglés. Se hospedaba en la casa de una familia japonesa cerca de la mía-agregó. Andrómeda asistió con la cabeza-Siempre nos topábamos en el anochecer. Ella volvía de sus clases, caminando por el parque. Yo volvía de típico paseo por la ciudad. Sabes que no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo en casa.

-Sí

-Bien, un día ella me habló. Su gramática era horrible. Apenas pude entenderle. Creo que fue gracias a las señas que me hizo que capté el mensaje. Resultó ser muy agradable tener a alguien con quien poder conversar. Ella me explicó un montón de cosas sobre su cultura, y esperaba que yo pudiera hacerlo con la mía. Pero no creo que haya satisfecho su curiosidad. Resulta que nosotros, los magos, no tenemos muchas cosas en común con los Muggles ingleses ¿verdad?.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Andrómeda entendiendo a la perfección a que se refería.

-Por primera vez sentía que tenía a alguien con quien desahogarme. Decirle las cosas que me pasaban...

-Ella... te gustaba?-preguntó

-No-su respuesta pareció sincera-pero la quise tanto como una amiga.

-¿Qué le pasó luego?

-Ella regresó a Japón, pero volvía cada año y a medida que ella pasaba el tiempo aquí, su inglés mejoró y bastante. Sólo tenía problemas con algunas letras, como la "R" y la "L" que su lengua no diferencia, pero todo lo demás era bastante entendible... Disfrutábamos mucho paseando por ahí... hasta que un día...

"_-Disfruté mucho la parte del helado-rió Kasumi._

_-Si? Yo no tanto-gruñó Snape. Miró la mancha en su camisa._

_-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó una vez más la japonesa-te aseguro que no fue mi intención._

_-Sí, eso dices siempre-la regañó Snape. _

_Cruzaron el parque hablando sobre lo que habían hecho ese día. El Museo de Cera de Madame Tussaud se había llevado todos los aplausos de Kasumi, pero Snape, que había visto cosas mucho más impresionantes en su vida que a la Reina de Inglaterra de cera se limitaba a sacar fotos con la cámara que la japonesa le había pasado._

_-Tendré muchas fotos que mostrar este año?-dijo alegremente Kasimi poco antes de llegar al final del parque. _

_-Detente-dijo Snape poniendo un brazo delante de la chica. _

_-Qué pasa?-preguntó. Siguió la vista de Snape._

_Fuera la casa de Slytherin habían dos personas. Una con una capucha y otra de pelo rubio. Ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia de Snape, si no que se dedicaban a mirar hacia la casa esperando que alguien saliera. _

_-Tienes que irte-le susurró a Kasumi con rapidez._

_-Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida._

_-No pidas explicaciones!-se exasperó el chico-solo vete!_

_-Pero... pero...-dijo la chica sin entender nada"_

-El señor Tenebroso la vio. Creyó que era buen momento para mostrarle mi lealtad.

-Te pidió que la mataras?!-se escandalizó Andrómeda.

-Sí... quería saber que tan bueno era utilizando el maleficio Avada. Bueno, al menos descubrí que era bastante bueno.

-No lo puedo creer...-Andrómeda se topó la boca con las manos-mataste a tu amiga!

-No quise hacerlo!!

-Pero... pero...

-Tienes que entender!!-Snape se levantó, una vez más, desesperado. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, por su negro cabello con fuerza-él me obligó! Me dijo que si no lo hacía mataba a mi madre!

-No tenías elección-susurró Andrómeda apenada.

Allí la vio. Al lado de Andrómeda. Mirándolo con rabia, con furia. Ella, con su largo cabello. Con su piel espeluznante bajo los rayos del sol. Demasiado pálida, demasiado transparente.

-Dije que me arrepiento!!-le gritó sobresaltando a Andrómeda-No quería hacerlo!!

-Pero lo hiciste-dijo su voz. Demasiado cerca de él-No te costó nada levantar la varita mágica y matarme.

-Él iba a matar a mi madre...-Dijo derrotado el chico-la iba a matar...

Andrómeda se levantó, mirando hacia donde lo había hecho Snape.

-Sí pudiera retroceder el tiempo... Juro que haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo-dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos. Casi no se podía el cuerpo.

-Está muy arrepentido-dijo Andrómeda no muy segura de a quien-Él no tenía opciones.

-Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo... volvería incluso al día en que...-pero se detuvo. La marca tenebrosa le dolía. No tanto como para sentir que él lo estaba llamando, pero lo suficiente como para darle miedo.

Cuando levantó la vista. Kasumi Yami ya no estaba. Sólo Andrómeda, junto a él.

**o.o.o.o**

**_Lo siento!!_ **

**Mil disculpas por los casi dos meses sin nuevos capítulos! Espero que no estén muy molestos. **

**Tuve problemas con la computadora (lo puse en mi bio). Se echó a perder y no pude rescatar la información. Me la de volvieron hace poco, pero sin nadita! Así que tuve que reescribir todo el final!!! **

**Bueno, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de una semana, de cualquier forma no se preocupen que no dejaré el fic inconcluso.**

**Y la espera se acabó. El Jueves de la semana pasada (21 de febrero) se lanzó en habla Hispana la séptima y más esperada parte de la saga de Harry Potter. Por fin, luego de años y años siguiendo la apasionante historia, sabemos como acaba la historia contemporánea más cautivadora. Yo, que ya la leí, la declaro mi libro favorito de la saga.**

**Pero las sorpresas no se acaban! Recuerden que Rowling prometió una enciclopedia y según información que me ha llegado de por ahí, estaría pensando en escribir un octavo libro (aunque este no tendría como protagonista a Harry… quizá a alguno de sus hijos "Albus Severus y la piedra perdida" xD!) de todas formas, aunque el rumor sea cierto, nos queda un largo rato para entretenernos con fanfics. **

**Quiero adelantar que mi siguiente fan fic es sobre Lily y James, para variar xD… aunque me surgió una idea sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione "post" Hogwarts (que no los engañe el post!)… **

**Bueno, no les hago perder más tiempo… Agradesco muchísimo los R.R del capítulo anterior! Y les pido especiales disculpas a todos ustedes por haberlos hecho esperar tanto (sobre todo a una chica que me mandó un r.r llamándome la atención!! T.T). **

**Besos a todos: ) Feliz inicio de clases Chile! **


	45. Todo habrá Comenzado

**Los personajes que reconoces son de J.K. Rowling. **

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él.**

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco: "Todo habrá comenzado".**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Lo prometido es deuda. Así pensaba James Potter mientras caminaba hacia las cocinas del colegio. Le había prometido a su novia tomar revancha por lo que la despreciable de Mary le había dicho, y aunque Lily le había asegurado que no era necesario, él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Tenía tres razones muy claras.

La primera. Era hora de dejar muy claro que Lily Evans, la pelirroja Gryffindor que durante años lo despreció y rechazó, dentro de las pocas semanas se transformaría en su esposa. Así a nadie quedaría ninguna duda de que James había salido del juego, que sentaría cabeza y que, sobre todo, estaba feliz de tener aquella responsabilidad.

La Segunda razón se deducía del orgullo. Por mucho que ellos dudaran del compromiso existente entre Evans y Potter, él no dejaría que nadie pasara por sobre su novia. Las bromas, al comienzo, eran para inocentes. Podía aceptarlas y reírse con ellas, pero descubrió y de forma bastante desagradable que había cometido un gravísimo error al permitir ese paso a llevar. Así que esa revancha era más bien una advertencia, a hombres y mujeres, de que la pelirroja Lily Evans ya no andaba sola por la vida. No, ahora tenía a un hombre que la protegería de cualquiera que intentara pasar sobre ella.

Y la tercera Razón y no por eso menos importante, hacia tiempo que no hacía ninguna broma. Ya iba siendo hora de recordarles a todo Hogwarts que él no había cambiado en lo absoluto... Era un merodeador y jamás iba a olvidarlo. Aunque ahora fuera un merodeador comprometido.

Entró en las cocinas del colegio luego de hacer cosquillas a la pera del cuadro que protegía la entrada. Caminó hasta llegar junto a la gran sala llena de ollas y cubiertos. Inmediatamente, los cientos de elfos se acercaron con pasito apresurado para complacer cualquier cosa que el chico de anteojos deseara.

-Me hacen un favor?-pidió con mucho respeto.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo, Lily le explicaba a Sophie la decisión que había tomado con James.

-Me parece estupendo-dijo Sophie-Mandaré inmediatamente una lechuza para efectuar el cambio.

-De verdad que no te molesta?-preguntó Lily-digo... te esforzaste mucho!

-Claro que no!-respondió la castaña haciendo un gesto con la mano, como alejando la idea-al contrario. Me alegra saber que aprecias lo que he hecho.

-Todo el resto está perfecto. Has hecho un gran trabajo.

-Gracias!-sonrió Sophie-entonces es bastante fácil. Sólo tendremos que cambiar la localidad. Eso no debe ser problema.

-Recuerda, Mansión Potter en el Valle de Godric.

-Sí, sí!-dijo Sophie mientras sacaba un pergamino de su mochila-Lo haré enseguida. Nos vemos luego!

-Gracias!-dijo nuevamente Lily a su amiga que ya se alejaba por el pasillo. Miró a su lado-Tu no vas con ella?-preguntó.

-No, está tan ocupada con tu boda que ya no me pone atención-respondió Remus haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Oh!!-se dijo afectada la pelirroja sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre ella.

-Es una broma Lily!!-rió Remus pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica. La movió con cariño y la besó en la frente-Será mejor que vaya tras ella. Nos vemos en la cena.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Se regodeó con esa imagen, satisfecha de lo que veía. Ese simple gesto le parecía una maravillosa reacción para alguien que creía merecer lo peor por transformarse cada luna llena en un lobo. Ella misma no podía negar que, luego de descubrir la verdad sobre su compañero de curso, sintió miedo de estar cerca de él como si pudiera transformarse en cualquier momento o reaccionar de forma violenta, pero al cabo de pocos segundos se había dado cuanta de que estaba actuando de forma irracional. Nada en Remus Lupin incitaba a la desconfianza. Le apenó recordar aquella época en que escuchaba de sus labios frases frías con respecto a los sentimientos, incluso cuando él creía que ella no sabía su pequeño secreto. Aquella época en que rechazaba a toda chica con suma delicadeza, alejándola de lo que él consideraba una terrible maldición. Pero ahora, bastante tiempo después y siendo una víctima del amor, estaba actuando como una persona normal. Sin sentir temores o resentimientos. Por fin podía ver al chico más sensato de los merodeadores actuando con la racionalidad que todos creen que le caracteriza.

o.o.o.o

Cuando Sirius Black entró en la enfermera no esperaba encontrarse con Annie sentada bajo las mantas y apoyando la espalda en dos cojines que seguramente Madame Pomfrey había traído para ella. Tampoco esperó encontrarla con un pequeño libro en las manos y envuelta en una lectura que sólo logró soltarla cuando le tocó el brazo.

-Creí que estabas convaleciente-soltó quitándole el libro. Leyó el título-Romeo y Julieta. ¿Qué es esto?.

Hojeó el libro fijándose en los diálogos. Paris, Señor Montesco, el Príncipe, Julieta, Benvolio... podía ver saltar los nombres de los personajes. También, mientras leía con rapidez algunos fragmentos, notó que el inglés era anticuado y compuesto de una gran cantidad de palabras que pocas personas ocuparían

-Una obra?-preguntó alzando una ceja-qué? Ahora quieres dedicarte a la actuación mágica?

-No tiene nada que ver-susurró Annie quitándole el libro con esfuerzo-es mi libro favorito.

Sirius no supo si lo imaginó o realmente pasó, pero creyó ver las blancas mejillas de Annie teñirse de un leve tono sonrojado.

-De qué trata?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo. Tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cabecera.

-Sobre el amor-respondió con simpleza-sobre las dificultades de dos jóvenes que se aman, pero que no pueden estar juntos por los problemas entre sus familias. Caputelos y Montescos.

-Nunca te imaginé leyendo algo así...-

-Que mal que nunca te haya dado una descripción sobre mis gustos-dijo Mordazmente.

Podía notar el ácido humor de Sirius casi tan claro como el dolor en su cabeza. Por primera vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la dejara un momento en paz. "¿Por qué no se manda a cambiar y me deja tranquila?" pensó refunfuñada mientras fulminaba al chico con la mirada.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo. Creyó ver algo en la mirada de Annie. Una especia de furia nunca antes descrita en su mirada. Corrió la vista como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Estaba terriblemente cansado. Terriblemente aburrido.

Tratando de mantener la mente fuera de aquel peligroso punto, se concentró en la lectura de la pelinegra. Con brusquedad, le arrebató el libro haciendo que ella soltara un fuerte bufido. Annie quiso recuperarlo pero la mano de Sirius fue mucho más rápida. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Sirius vio que el libro tenía ilustraciones. "Una obra Muggle!" pensó sorprendido. La imagen no se movía, como solía pasar en los libros mágicos que su madre le había leido cuando era un pequeño que aguantaba por más de diez minutos los estúpidos cuentos que hablaban de sangre pura y escoria. Contempló la figura de una jovencita apoyada en la baranda de un balcón. Su largo cabello color oro y ondulado caía con gracia en su hombro mientras contemplaba la luna con un aire soñador. Alzó una ceja, más incrédulo que antes.

"_Estas malditas historias con final feliz" pensó irritado "Siempre tienen el mismo maldito término. Todos felices, todos contentos, cantando y riendo. Estúpidos. ¡¿Acaso alguien creería que en realidad eso ocurre?! ¡Los finales de cuento no existen!. Nunca nadie es completamente feliz"._

Pasó las hojas, buscando imágenes. Un joven de rubios cabellos sonreía abiertamente conversando con un hombre con traje de monje. La siguiente imagen representaba a la joven y al hombre juntos mirándose de forma tierna, ella vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco. La siguiente imagen era completamente diferente. El hombre, manchado en sangre se peleaba con la espada con un joven de cabello oscuro y mirar enfurecido... Cambió la página, ahora la chica de dorado cabello estaba en los brazos de su nodriza, llorando... Luego... La chica acostada junto a su amabdo... Julieta sobre un ataúd... Romeo contemplando una botellita... otro hombre muerto, en una cripta... finalmente, el último dibujo, Julieta, con una daga en el pecho y sobre ella, su amado Romeo...

-Está... muerto?-preguntó Sirius mostrándole la ilustración.

-Sí, creyó que ella lo estaba-explicó Annie. El trágico final de Romeo y Julieta siempre lograba remover algo en su interior.

-Que estúpido...-exclamó el chico cerrando el libro de golpe y dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche-es complétamente estúpido!

-Por qué?!-preguntó Indignada Annie

-Tú y tus malditos cuentos con finales felices!-espetó molesto-Te tengo una noticia de último momento, preciosa-soltó con una filosa ironía-eso no existe! Así que sigue soñando!

-Estás loco o algo?! Ellos muerieron!!-dijo sin poder evitar alzar la voz. Aunque le dolía el esfuerzo y la cabeza le zumbaba, sus ganas de golpear a Sirius se hacían mayores.

-Si? Pues tu comprensión de la maldita obra está mal!!

-No la llames así!!

La enfermera, atraída por los gritos, salió apresuradamente de su oficina. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Sirius, parado y molesto, gritando. Y mucho más cuando Annie, siempre tan dulce y encantadora, se sonrojaba de la pura rabia. Se miraban directo a los ojos y estaban tan cerca que parecía que estuvieran a punto de besarse, claro que la única dificultad era las miradas de mutuo desprecio y las crudas palabras que se dirigían.

-SILENCIO!-gritó Madame Pomfrey exasperada.

Al instante Sirius y Annie cerraron la boca, pero no dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro. Annie respiraba con dificultad y Sirius parecía querer romper algo.

-Qué les pasa?!-preguntó-usted debería descanzar. No se puede emocionar, y se lo digo en serio!-Pasó la mirada de Annie hasta Sirius, poniendo en el último toda su seriedad.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Annie volviendo a apoyarse en la almohada-no sé que me pasó...

-Usted-dijo la enfermera apuntando con su dedo al chico-fuera de aquí!

-Esto es ridículo!!

o.o.o.o

-¿Aun no llega Sirius?, ¿cuántas clases más se va a perder?.

-Espero que no muchas, los EXTASIS son en dos semanas!

-Tranquila, siempre le va bien... aunque no entiendo cómo...

-Estás celoso Lunático?-preguntó James Potter con burla.

-No, claro que no-respondió su amigo poniendo cara altiva-pero me gustaría entender como es posible que Canuto, sin tomar un solo libro, saque tan buenas notas.

-Aunque no te supera-lo apoyó su novia.

-Ese es el problema...-susurró James a Lily mientras el profesor Slughorn entraba en el salón-si lo hace.

-Pero a diferencia tuya-replicó Remus-a mi no me molesta.

-Si, bueno...-dijo James desordenándose el cabello como de costumbre-eso no siempre pasa.

Para asombro de los chicos, Sirius Black entró en el salón sin disculparse con el profesor. Se sentó junto a una alumna de otra casa y no prestó la más mínima atención a los papeles que James le tiraba en la nuca.

-Qué le pasa?-preguntó Lily preocupada-habrá pasado algo malo?

-No-la atajó su novio-de seguro esto tiene que ver con cierta chica de ojos azules.

-Oh! Crees que está molesto por Annie?-preguntó Sophie en voz baja para que el profesor no oyera.

-No han notado que se pone como un perro rabioso cuando pasa mucho rato con ella?-James puso los ojos en blanco y Remus lo apoyó como si aquello fuera obvio.

-Potter! Lupin!-llamó la atención el profesor-no me distraigan a las alumnas.

-Por qué demonios siempre nos reta a nosotros?!-susurró indignado James mirando acusadoramente a su novia.

La clase pasó tan lenta que James estuvo a punto de lanzar una bomba fétida para que se acaba antes de que se tocara el timbre, pero para su desgracia Lily había requisado todas las bromas escondidas en su mochila. Se giró para observarla con asombro. Cuando el profesor le dio la espalda a la clase, se levantó rápidamente sin salir de su puesto y le quitó un pergamino a Remus. Mojó la pluma que pocas veces utilizaba en la tinta de su novia y escribio:

"Debería estar molesto por tu egoísmo, pero ¿Cómo demonios encontraste las bombas?"

Lily tuvo que reprimir una risita. Miró al profesor, asegurándose de que no le prestaba atención y contestó.

"Ya deberías tener claro que soy mejor bruja que tú, amor"

James alzó una ceja.

"Y cuando decidimos eso?"

Lily le quitó el papel.

"Cuando los hechos lo demostraron. Pude dejar tu mochila limpia de bromas, así que ahora lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en el trabajo. Los EXTASIS son en tres semanas!"

"Sí, y nuestro matrimonio en cuatro... pero no me vez colgando de las arañas"

"Hablando de eso... Sophie me pidió la lista de invitados"

"Tenemos una lista de Invitados?!"

"No, tonto! Por eso, ¡Tenemos que hacerla!"

"Bien... ¿te parece ahora?"

Lily levantó la cabeza como si James hubiese dicho una gran grosería.

-Estamos en clases!-Susurró escandalizada.

James soltó un resoplido quitándole el papel.

" Si, por eso utilizamos la hoja" escribió.

Le mostró el papel.

"¿Crees que lo que dice el cara de morsa es más importante que nuestro matrimonio para toda la vida?. ¿Esa muestra de fidelidad y amor comparado con lo que sea que esté diciendo?"

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y tachó lo que su novio había escrito.

"Cada día me convences más de que estás demente. ¡Eres un exagerado! A ti se te estaba olvidando que no teníamos nada listo y ahora te preocupas por esperar unos minutos hasta que acabe la clase. Además, está hablando de los maleficios Imperdonables... Eso es importante"

"Viste el reloj? Queda media hora! Una terrible y tortuosa media hora! Y no me digas que ahora necesitas que te den teoría sobre los maleficios imperdonables. Yo diría que hemos tenido suficientes clases prácticas como por el resto de nuestras vidas"

"Gracias a Dios ninguno ha sido víctima de ellos!"

"Pero nos han rozado, no sé si lo recuerdas..."

"En el Cementerio de los Magos?"

"Exacto, así que tienes dos opciones, o hacemos la lista o muero de aburrimiento"

"Lo que nos lleva de nuevo al tema de tu mochila. ¿Ibas a hacer algo?"

"No..."

Lily miró inquisitivamente a James. Este ponía la cara más inocente que tenía. La que solía ocupa con McGonagall. La pelirroja resopló segura de que su novio mentía.

"Hagamos la lista ¿si?" Escribió James "recuerda que queda poco tiempo, y así Sophie podrá enviar las invitaciones".

Lily lo meditó un segundo, finalmente desviando su vista a Remus y asistió. "Remus me tendrá que explicar todo" pensó.

Luego de muchos nombres tachados, más mucho pergamino arrugado y un montón de miradas calculadoras y furiosas por parte de la pelirroja, que tuvo que borrar con la varita los nombres de las múltiples chicas que James escribía, lograron tener una pequeña lista de veinte invitados.

"Tu boda será aburridísima!" reclamó James por escrito.

"Pensé que era una muestra de amor y no sé que más... Así que no importa cuanta gente vaya..."

Y milagrosamente sonó la campana. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos parecían felices de por fin terminar con las clases del día. La tarde estaba libre, así que muchos se dedicarían a repasar las materias de los Extasis.

James recogió todos los pergaminos que Lily había arrugado, tachado, y destrozado. Mientras tanto, ella lo miraba recelosamente y con un movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer todo lo que James tenía en las manos.

-No le pasas la lista?-preguntó James.

-No, lo haré luego del almuerzo-respondió la chica con aire ofendido.

Le tomó la mano, divertido. Le encantaba ver que ella lo celara. Había sido muy reconfortante verla fruncir el entrecejo mientras él escribía algún nombre femenino que no fuera conocido.

-Vamos a almorzar-prepuso Sophie junto a ellos-y luego nos podemos...

-Poner a estudiar!-Terminaron Lily y Remus como si la idea fuera fantástica.

-No era la idea que yo tenía-le dijo Sophie a James con una mueca.

-Creeme-respondió-a mi tampoco me agrada...

James los guió a través de los pasillos y escaleras, pero antes de entrar en el gran salón los detuvo con las manos extendidas. Sirius, que estaba al tanto de todo, se irguió. Al parecer, lo que iba a pasar a continuación, le levantaba el ánimo.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja-no entramos?

-Sí, claro... solo espero la señal.

-Señal?-Sophie frunció el entrecejo sin entender.

De repente, unos fuertes gritos y groserías que llegaban del gran salón los interrumpió. Lily se asustó, pero Remus le hizo una seña con la cabeza, tranquilizándola. Sophie cuestionó con la mirada a Sirius, pero el chico no respondió. James sonrió, torciendo los labios seductoramente.

-La señal!-exclamó contento y tomó la mano de su novia tirando de ella.

Cuando Lily cruzó las puertas de la gran sala se tapó la boca con las manos presa de la sorpresa. Todos, pero absolutamente todos los estudiantes que estaban allí se miraban unos a otros escandalizados y apuntándose las cabezas. Algunas chicas chillaban y otras se miraban en las cucharas de sopa.

-Pero que demonios...?!-exclamó un chico que estaba cerca de ella.

-Mi pelo! Mi pelo!!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Esto no te queda tan bien...-dijo alguien conteniendo la risa.

-Pero...-preguntó Lily viendo el nuevo pelo rojo de una chica que se miraba las puntas extrañada.

Alumnos y Profesores tenían el cabello igual al de Lily. Pelirrojo hasta la raíz. Por todos los rincones del gran salón se venían a chicas al borde de las lágrimas, afligidas por lo mal que se veían. Algunos se burlan de sus compañeros, con cara ridícula.

-James Potter!!-gritó la profesora McGonagall desde su mesa-A mi despacho!

-Bien hecho!-lo felicitó su amigo complacido por el pelo rojo de la profesora.

James hizo una reverencia a su novia, le besó la mano y le guiñó un ojo cuando se incorporó, con una galantería que derritió a las chicas más cercanas.

-Iré a saldar mi deuda. Nos vemos luego-y salió glamorosamente del gran salón mientras gran parte de los presentes lo fulminaba con la mirada-ah!-dijo deteniendose-no coman. La poción esta mezclada con el estofado.

-Voy contigo!-gritó Sirius como un niño que acaba de recordar que es su cumpleaños-Diré que fue idea mía!

Lily no supo que decir e hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza: Reír. Miró con infinito cariño a su novio que subía las escaleras junto a su amigo.

o.o.o.o

Los Slytherin murmuraron con curiosidad cuando dos chicas entraron precipitadamente en la sala común. Ninguno fue capaz de decirles nada, pero algunas chicas sonrieron complacidas cuando ambas subieron la escalera hacia su habitación.

Narcisa y Bellatrix Black entraron el la habitación de Chicas casi sintiendo nauseas en el estómago. Cerraron la puerta de un solo portazo. Venían del almuerzo y al igual que la mitad del colegio, su cabello estaba rojo.

-Maldito Potter!-exclamó Bellatrix mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba a punto de romperlo de un golpe.

Narcisa tomó su varita y con un simple toque hizo cambiar su larga cabellera rojiza por la típica rubia nacarada. Apuntó con ella a su hermana e hizo que la suya se volviera negra.

-Gracias-agradeció Bella sentándose en su cama-No me habría gustado andar por hay con la apestosa cabellera de Evans. Aunque...-comenzó burlonamente-supongo que a ti no te molesta tanto. Ya lo hiciste una vez. De hecho, fuiste ella por una hora.

Esperaba que su hermana le dijera algo, pero Narcisa prefirió callar. Hizo como que buscaba dentro de su estuche de maquillaje su lápiz labial. No estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto a Bella. No lo iba a hacer, sabía lo que ella quería. Quería sacarla de quicio sólo para conseguir alguna información comprometedora. Algo que siempre hacía para su propio provecho. "La controladora Bellatrix" pensó Narcisa.

-Dime...-dijo Bella acercándose a su hermana-desde ese día que estás extraña...

-No es verdad-respondió con simpleza la rubia levantándose.

-Oh! Por favor Cissy! No nos leamos la suerte entre videntes! Sabes perfectamente que algo ocurrió ese día y quiero saber qué!-exclamó Bella.

-Estás delirando-se acercó al espejo y rozó sus labios con el labial-hice lo que Lucuis me pidió y ahora, si no te importa, debemos bajar a reunirnos con los otros.

-Aunque no lo hiciste bien-aclaró Bella pasando por alto lo último que le dijo su hermana-Si mal no recuerdo... desapareciste.

Narcisa dejó el lápiz labia con fuerza sobre el tocador. Se giró con furia para mirar a su hermana. Bella estaba encantada. Habían llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba de discutir.

-No sabes de lo que hablas!-exclamó con los labios apretados-volví a Hogwarts porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer!

-Y curiosamente-alzó la voz Narcisa-cuando volví no te encontré. ¿Qué hacías vagando por los pasillos?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti!-respondió dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-Sí, porque soy tu hermana-replicó tomándola de un brazo-y no te puedo ayudar si no me explicar que ocurrió.

-No pasó nada!-Narcisa quitó su brazo con brusquedad-Deja de molestarme!!

Y salió de la habitación sabiendo que su hermana no se quedaría tranquila. Estaba segura que Bellatrix Black volvería a tocar el tema. Intentaría una y otra vez averiguar que había ocurrido aquel día. Pero ella no se lo iba a decir, guardaría ese secreto en lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre sentía temor de que el señor de las Tinieblas descubriera la verdad ocupando la Legeremancia.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que alguien descubriera que le debía algo a James Potter y Remus Lupin.

-Narcisa!-dijo Lucius haciendo una seña para que se acercara. Estaba parado junto a la ventana y miraba a través de ella a los estudiantes junto al río-Es la hora-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

-Será hoy?-preguntó Narcisa en un susurro para que nadie los oyera.

-La primera face.

-Están todos listos? El señor de las tinieblas sabe, supongo-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Claro que sabe!-rió Lucius-Hoy, en unos minutos más... todo habrá comenzado-dijo complacido.

o.o.o.o

-Ten!-dijo Lily entregándole un pulcro pergamino a Sophie-la Lista!

Sophie la abrió ansiosa. Era lo único que faltaba. Leyó los veinte nombres con rapidez y asistió complacida.

-Perfecto! Justo lo que pensaba. Una boda extremadamente pequeña.

Lily alzó una ceja y ladeó los labios dispuesta a replicar.

-Jajaja...-rió Sophie-no es necesario que digas nada. A mi me parecer perfecto. Lo justo y necesario para ser una boda romántica. Muero de ganas de que llegue el día! Ah! Por cierto, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade vendrá la modista para ver lo del vestido.

Lily sintió como la piel de los vellos de los brazos se erizaban de solo pensar en verse con vestido de novia. Ya había imaginado infinitas veces su matrimonio, antes de dormirse. Pero ahora, de apoco, todo se iba a haciendo realidad. La próxima salida a Hogsmeade era una semana antes de los EXTASIS, y para ellos quedaba dos semanas (¡Merlín, Dos semanas!), por lo tanto la última salida a Hogsmeade era...

-Este fin de semana?!-preguntó Lily cayendo en la cuenta.

-Exacto!-exclamó Sophie-Así que nos iremos temprano de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?.

-Sí!-asistió la chica casi hiperventilando.

-Bien, ahora iré a la lechucería para mandar esta lista. Los de las invitaciones se encargarán de despacharlas esta misma tarde, así que esta noche todos tendrán su invitación.

-No sabes cuanto te agradesco todo esto-dijo Lily tomándole las manos llena de emoción-sin ti...-pero Sophie la detuvo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer! Eres mi amiga y haría cualquier cosa por ti-sonrió.

Lily la abrazó y sonrió esperando que Sophie lograra entender con esos gestos lo mucho que la quería y que su agradecimientos no tenía límites. Si ella se casaba era solo por obra y gracia de la castaña.

-Tengo que irme!-exclamó Sophie algo emocionada-nos vemos luego!

Lily le sonrió por última vez y se dispuso a ir a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba cruzando una esquina cuando una lechuza posada sobre una armadura llamó su atención. El precioso animal no despegaba su vista de ella, la observaba con suma atención. Notó que en su pata derecha llevaba una pergamino.

-¿A quien buscas?-le preguntó consciente de que el animal no le respondería. Con cuidado y algo temerosa, se acercó para leer el remitente.

Con gran sorpresa descubrió que la carta era para ella. "Lily Evans"

-¡Vaya!-exclamó extrañada desatando el pergamino-Gracias

El animal soltó un débil ulular y emprendió el vuelo. Preguntándose quien le enviaría una lechuza, desenrolló el pergamino. No reconoció la letra.

_Lily: Necesito hablar contigo, no le digas a nadie. _

_Henry_

El corazón se le detuvo. ¿Henry? ¿El hermano de Annie?. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo buscando algún rastro del hombre. Él debía de estar por allí cerca. Si necesitaba hablar con ella no podía estar muy lejos. Frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a la lechuza en medio del pasillo, posada sobre una armadura batiendo las alas. Soltó un fuerte ulular.

"Quiere que la siga" comprendió Lily emocionada. Sin dudarlo un segundo se afirmó el bolso a su costado y corrió tras el animal tigrado. El corazón le latía tan rápido que le hacía daño. Estaba completamente ansiosa. Queriendo saber que era lo que Henry se traía entre manos. Cruzó pasillos y bajó escaleras, hasta que llegó a un corredor que nunca antes había visto.

-Dónde estamos?-preguntó al aire.

-Cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw-aclaró una voz a su espalda.

Lily se giró asustada. Aunque esperaba verlo, aquella voz la tomó completamente desprevenida. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que el hermano de Annie se había marchado, parecía que el tiempo lo consumía a una velocidad superior a la de cualquier persona normal. Profundas ojeras marcaban su precioso rostro y la piel, que ella recordaba tan suave y sonrojada, estaba cenicienta dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento se haría polvo. "Está enfermo!" pensó horrorizada la pelirroja.

-Gracias por venir-le dijo Henry manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Lily sobrecogida.

-Es una larga historia, y no es sobre lo que quiero hablar. La verdad, yo no debería estar aquí. Dumbledore no debería dejarme entrar...-susurró apenas siendo audible. Se tocaba el pecho.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería...

-¡No!-exclamó Henry. Notó que los ojos del mago estaban completamente fuera de sus órbitas-no puedo acercarme a Annie. Por eso te necesito...

-Cómo?

-Supe...-pero las palabras se le perdían en la garganta. Parecía una lucha consigo mismo. Lily se acercó preocupada, pero Henry se corrió, como si temiera que la pelirroja lo pudiera contagiar de alguna enfermedad peligrosa-no te acerques!

-De acuerdo...-susurró Lily medio herida-dime que pasa...

-Tienes que tener mucho ojo con...-se apoyó en la pared, tocándose el pecho.

Lily se tapó la boca con las manos. Dejó caer su bolso y corrió hacia él, haciendo caso omiso al requerimiento de no tocarlo. Tenía la piel ardiendo en fiebre.

-Tengo Que llamar a la enfermera!-le urgió, pero Henry le tomó la mano impidiendole emprender la marcha.

-No!-le espetó-Ya no vale la pena. ¡Escúchame!

-Pero...-dijo aterrada.

-No! Por favor, no discutas!-le pidió. El esfuerzo le afectaba más de lo que aparentaba. Le dolía terriblemente hablar y mucha más mantenerse en piel.

-Al menos siéntate-le dijo Lily ayudándolo. Henry agradeció la sugerencia. No le gustaba la idea de haberse dejado caer.

-Escucha-imploró-Pon... atención...

Lily lo miraba con una mezcla de pena, lástima y miedo. Henry sabía que no lo escuchaba tan bien como él quisiera. Estaba mucho más preocupada de su estado físico que lo que le decía. Pero él necesitaba que le pusiera mucha atención. Con un gran esfuerzo, le tomó el rostro y la obligó a fijarse en sus ojos.

-Annie corre peligro-dijo en un hilo de voz-y tú también.

-Qué?-se sobresaltó-por qué?

-Voldy-dijo en un tono irónico que le costó un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Lily se mordió el labio. Buscó su varita queriendo ayudarlo. Henry le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No, no te esfuerces. Es demasiado tarde...-su pecho, que subía y bajaba demasiado lento era su principal preocupación-Yo ya cumplí mi misión. Ahora les toca a ustedes...

-A nosotros?-Lily creyó que comenzaba a delirar. Miró al final del pasillo esperando ver a alguien y pedirle que fuera a pedir ayuda, pero el corredor estaba desierto.

-A ti sobre todo...

-A mí?-Por primera vez le puso completa atención-de qué estás hablando?

-Ama...

-Ama?-preguntó extrañada la chica-de qué hablas?

-Otra cosa-dijo sin perder el tiempo-Uno de ustedes, uno de tus amigos... –pero se detuvo al sentir un dolor en las costillas.

-Henry! Necesitas un medimago! Deja que vaya!-imploró la chica.

-No!-gritó el hombre-Escucha...-su respiración cada vez se iba haciendo más débil-hay... hay... un... hay un traidor... entre ustedes.

-Un traidor?! Quien?!

Pero Henry no pudo responder a esa pregunta, pues se desplomó inconsciente.

-Henry! Henry!!-gritó Lily con desesperación. Zarandeó el cuerpo inerte mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su pálida mejilla-Auxilio!!-gritó al pasillo-Auxilio!!.

o.o.o.o

Robert Rigby trató de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino en lo que ganaría. Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza que su mayor premio sería salir ileso de toda esa maniobra. Una maniobra tan arriesgada que comenzaba a darle miedo. Miró a Lucius Malfoy que escribía sobre un pergamino quien sabe que cosa. Los últimos ajustes. Eso debía de estar haciendo. Arreglando los detalles...

-Qué hora es?-preguntó el rubio.

-Las tres...-respondió Bellatrix, quien no despegaba la vista de su hermana.

-De acuerdo-dijo Lucius levantando la vista del pergamino. Todos sus compañeros mortífagos lo observaron esperando las indicaciones-Creo que es la hora.

-Perfecto!-se regodeó Bella encantada-Ahora, a hacer las cosas bien.

Narcisa supo que ese mensaje era para ella. "Que suerte para ella que sea mi hermana!" pensó la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Sintió un liquido caliente. Se había hecho una herida. Malfoy notó la intensa mirada de las hermanas.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó molesto.

-Nada-respondió rápidamente su novia temiendo que Bella comenzara una desagradable discusión.

Miró por última vez a las chicas.

-No quiero problemas, no ahora! Lo que quiero es que cada uno se apague al plan. No podemos fracasar. Es nuestra nueva oportunidad y quiero que todos la aprovechen. Demuestren cuan leales son al señor tenebroso. Aunque esta no es la parte más importante, es fundamental que nadie descubra lo que estamos tramando. Así que...-miró su pergamino-Lestrange, Dolohov y Rosier vigilaran a Dumbledore. Pettigrew a los estúpidos de Gryffindor, Potter y Lupin. Supongo que eso no tendrá dificultad-algunos de los mortífagos rieron, pero Peter no sonrió. Transpiraba y tiritaba-Crabbe y Goyle-continuó Malfoy-quiero que se ubiquen cerca de la enfermería por cualquier cosa.

-Qué pasará con Snape?-preguntó Bellatrix-El Prince brilla por su ausencia-soltó mordazmente.

-Estoy aquí-respondió el aludido. No la miró, tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Caminaba hacia ellos con un paso lento, casi flojo.

-Nos honras con tu presencia-sentenció Lucius-En fin. Snape, tú conoces el camino a la Torre Gryffindor. Te pondrás cerca de allí.

Snape asistió una vez, pero sin alzar la cabeza una sola vez. Estaba pálico y aún más sudoroso que Peter. Se apoyó en la pared esperando reconfortarse. Aunque Kasumi llevaba todo un día sin aparecer, estaba agotado.

-Bella irá conmigo-continuó el chico-Narcisa tendrá el honor de tutelar a nuestro Robert.

Bella sonrió maliciosamente. Estaba deseando ver a su hermana en acción.

-Ahora, ha llegado el momento. Vamos!

Todos se dispersaron. Cada uno pensando en lo que le tocaba, algunos dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí. Se perdieron por diferentes pasillos, caminando apresuradamente. Había llegado la hora...

o.o.o.o

Sophie salió de la lechucería tarareando una canción que escuchó en el verano. Llevaba tiempo pensando en la melodía y cada vez que estaba sola se le colaba en los labios. Se adentró en un pasillo pensando en Remus y en lo bien que estaba saliendo todo. Era curioso el comino que había tomado la historia. Recordó cómo meses atrás se moría de la pena al pensar que lo había perdido para siempre. Sintió dolor de solo traer de vuelta el mal momento del año pasado, cuando besó a Sirius Black por culpa de sus inseguridades.

Era un agrio recuerdo que esperaba poder enterrar. Algo que le fuera lejano, como una mala pesadilla.

"Un momento de debilidad" se dijo a si misma avergonzada.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ideando planes para conseguir traerlo de vuelta?, ¿Y cómo se sintió cuando, a principio del año escolar, su madre llegó para llevársela?. Pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver. "¿Quién morirá primero?" ese era su crudo pensamiento cada noche antes de dormir.

-Por qué pienso en estas cosas?!-se regañó disgustada.

Ahora todo era tan distinto, tan satisfactorio. Era su propio cuento de hadas. Él la había perdonado, la había aceptado de vuelta. Había comprendido todo y ella misma supo que la culpa era compartida... aunque claro, ella nunca debió pensar tan mal de Remus.

Un terrible mal entendido, a eso se reducía toda la historia. Una historia de amor que, esperaba, tuviera final feliz. Era ilusión lo que surgía en sus ojos cada vez que repasaba los preparativos de la boda de Lily...

-Quien anda allí?-preguntó deteniéndose en medio del pasillo. Había escuchado el sonido de una capa. Miró ambos lados del desierto pasillo al tiempo que sacaba la varita.

De repente, sintió la punta de algo en su espalda. Contuvo la respiración asustada.

-No te muevas, Langford-dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy-Si haces caso, nadie saldrá herido... por ahora.

o.o.o.o

Remus Lupin llevaba rato junto a Annie, pero el tiempo parecía no pasar. Annie Dahl, la chica de magia blanca que más peligro corría en el mundo mágico, se entretenía contándole sobre algunas pequeñas travesuras que había hecho con Lily y Sophie en los primeros años de escuela. Historias que eran tan desconocidas como asombrosas.

-Lily tiene grandes dotes mágicos-dijo la chica con cariño-siempre lograba sacarnos de los lios.

-Canuto y Cornamenta también tiene grandes dotes mágicos-apuntó el chico-el problema es que a ellos les gusta no salir de los lios.

-Son todo un record ¿Verdad?. Son los chicos con más castigos de la escuela.

-Sí-dijo con orgullo, un orgullo que luego reprendió con rapidez.

-No te preocupes-rió Annie-al fin y al cabo, antes que todo eres un merodeador.

-Supongo que no puedo evitarlo-aceptó el chico alzando una ceja.

-Eres su puerto a tierra. Eres el que los hace volver a la realidad. Sin ti, francamente, estarían perdidos en su nube propia.

Remus rió con ganas. Ella tenía razón. El cable a tierra de Sirius y James era él y...

-Hablando de Merodeadores-dijo poniéndose serio-has sabido algo de Peter?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

-No ha venido, ni nada.

-Es muy extraño-pensó el chico-nosotros con suerte lo vemos por las noches.

-Seguramente está estudiando para los EXTASIS.

-Sí, debe ser eso. Necesita sacar buenos puntajes.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Remus estaba deseando hacer una pregunta, pero no sabía si debía o no. No estaba seguro de si Sirius le había entregado la carta o no, aunque por la tranquilidad de la chica pensaba que no.

-Oye...-dijo finalmente-Sirius no te... ha entregado nada?

-Su malhumor-respondió levemente cortante.

"No le pasó la carta!" pensó Remus negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando Sirius para hacer lo que debía?. Debía hablar con él muy seriamente.

-Tu sabes por qué Sirius anda con un humor tan cambiante?-preguntó Remus inocentemente.

-No...-respondió ahora apenada-pero... no creo que me guste saberlo. No la verdad, no quiero tener más emociones fuertes.

-Claro...

o.o.o.o

-Qué quieres?

-Quiero que tomes todas tus cosas, te despidas de tus amiguitos y salgas al jardín en menos de una hora.

-Qué?! Por qué?

-Ya lo sabrás luego. Pero escucha muy bien, Langford. No le dirás nada a nadie. Mantendrás la boquita bien cerrada. Cuando veas a tus amigos actuarás como siempre. Les dices que te marcharás por unos días, pero que ya volverás. Que no se preocupen.

-Maldito!!-dijo Sophie con los dientes apretados.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Langford-Lucuis le enterró aun más fuerte la varita-si quieres que tus amigos sigan con vida para mañana, te callas. No les dices nada. La vida de ellos está en juego ¿Me entendiste?.

Sophie no respondió. Lucius la sacudió con brusquedad perdiendo la paciencia. Sophie calló sobre la fría pared de piedra y se giró dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero un hechizo imperdonable le dio en la espalda. Fue como si miles y miles de agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo causándole un dolor inimaginable. Calló al suelo y el rubio volvió a lanzar el maleficio. Una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces. Los gritos de la castaña solo fueron escuchados por Lucius que sonrería de placer al poder descargar su rabia en el cuerpo de ella y Bella que reía complacida.

-Si quieres un poco a tus amigos, harás lo que te digo!

**o.o.o.o**

**Cómo dije, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Una semana despuées: ) **

**Gracias a los R.R son lo mejor! **

**Nos veemos! **


	46. Una Despedida

Capítulo cuarenta y seis:

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él.**

**Capítulo cuarenta y seis: "Una despedida"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Lucius Malfoy no mostró compasión alguna. No se detuvo ni un segundo a meditar lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos se suavizó con su víctima en el suelo, llorando de puro dolor. Estaba actuando como siempre deseó. Mostrando el orgullo y la vitalidad de un miembro de la casa Slytherin, y más aún, dejando en alto el apellido Malfoy. Sirviendo a una causa que él creía perfecta. Estimulante, necesaria y que le brindaba un poco de lo que él más quería: Poder.

"Un poco de poder a cambio de mis servicio" pensaba mientras apretaba su varita haciendo que la intensidad del maleficio aumentara "Me parece algo lógico" y dibujó una malvada sonrisa. Sin piedad alguna, tomó del pelo a Sophie Langford obligándola a ponerse de pie. La chica, sollozando, se levantó a duras penas, tratando de afirmarse de la pared. Sentía que las costillas le agujereaban los pulmones haciendo que le doliera respirar.

-Si no haces lo que te digo, tus amigos moriran...-dijo Malfoy disfrutando cada palabra. Acción, eso era lo que había estado necesitando. Se sentía tan vivo como la primera vez que se vio con la marca tenebrosa.

Sophie sintió asco de que la tocara. Estuvo apunto de escupirle en la cara, pero sospechó que aquello solo empeoraría la situación. Desvió su vista incapaz de seguir contemplándolo. Sentía nauseas y necesitaba con urgencia sentarse.

-La señorita traidora va a entregar a sus amigos!-se burló Bella con una voz chillona al ver que Sophie no respondía.

-Harás lo que te digo?-preguntó Lucius afirmándola con más fuerza. Sophie sintió, una vez más, la punta de la varita del chico en su costado.

Sophie cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus opciones eran tan reducidas que parecía imposible poder encontrar alguna tercera. Quiso tener tiempo para pensar, buscar alguna salida, pero Lucius Malfoy no parecía querer esperar más. Le enterraba la varita cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que la chica soltara un leve jadeo, reprimiendo un gemido.

-Qué decides Sophie Dahl?-preguntó Bella acercándose-O vas a tu asquerosa torre Gryffindor, haces el baúl, te despides rápidamente y desapareces... o, mañana por la mañana ninguno de tus amigos estará vivo... aunque, quizá eso traiga alguna víctima extra...-Sintió la presencia de Bella junto a ella, demasiado cerca- Quizá tu madre se vea... un tanto perjudicada-dijo con voz saltarina.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sophie sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Sintió un terror que la hizo marearse más de lo que estaba.

-Sí, Langford!-rió Bella-Tenemos a tu traidora madre! Le vendría bien pasar una temporada con nosotros. Así aprendería a respetar su sangre.

-No!!-gritó Sophie desesperada-Por favor...

-Quieres mi opinión?-Bella sacó su varita y la posó sobre la mejilla de Sophie lentamente-Me gusta la segunda-le susurró al oído-y adivina con quien comenzaré... Uno de tus compañeritos...

-Remus!-soltó la chica inconscientemente.

Bella sonrió maniaticamente al tiempo que asistía lentamente con la cabeza. En su mirada había una maldad que jamás creyó posible. Incluso superando a la de Malfoy, que se mostraba calculadora y fría. Él era crueldad, pero ella... ella era maldad pura.

-Sí-asistió la pelinegra soltando una estrepitosa risa. Malfoy se limitaba a mirar a Sophie, pendiente de cada detalle-primero lo mataremos a él. Luego, seguiremos con mi asqueroso primo y el idiota de Potter. A Dahl y Lily no las necesitamos muertas. No al menos por el momento. Por alguna razón el señor de las tinieblas...

-Bellatrix!-la detuvo Malfoy. Bella se calló al instante sobresaltada. Al parecer, había hablado de más-Basta de palabrerías! Elige maldita...!

Sophie supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo supo y le dolió como nunca antes le había dolido algo. Era tan claro como el agua y tan horrible como ninguna otra cosa, pero sus prioridades habían decidido por ella. Había comprendido que para mantener bien a aquellos a los que quería, era necesario sacrificarse... Y su madre... tenía que hacer algo...

-Haré lo que quieren...-aceptó con la voz temblorosa.

-Perfecto!-Susurró Lucius Malfoy.

o.o.o.o

Lily no recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en ningún otro momento de su vida. Nunca había cruzado los pasillos llenos de estudiantes tan arduamente como lo hacía, cuando corría aferrando su bolso en el pecho, pasando a llevar a sus compañeros sin disculparse y casi tropezando con los escalones. Resbaló al detenerse delante del despacho del director. No notó la piedra que sobre su pecho brillaba con gran intensidad, ni siento lo caliente que estaba pues sus ropajes se lo impedían.

-Necesito ver a Dumbledore!!-gritó a la gárgola delante del pasadizo secreto.

Pero su petición no sirvió de nada. La estatua no se movió un solo centímetro. Se paseó desesperada buscando cualquier señal en la pared que le permitiera acceder a la oficina del director. ¡¿Cómo demonios uno hablaba con el Director en momentos de urgencia?!

-Por favor! Por favor!-rogó al borde de la histeria. Tiró su bolso al suelo y comenzó a golpear la pared. Sintió sus lágrimas correr por su mejilla y escuchó sus ahogados sollozos.

-Señorita Evans!-exclamó una voz al doblar la esquina. La profesora McGonagall la miró asustada.

-Profesora!-exclamó Lily corriendo hacia ella-Henry! Henry Dahl!!

-Qué pasó?! Tranquila, señorita Evans!

-Está... Está mal! ¡Tiene que llamar a alguien, hay que ayudarlo!

-¿Pero... cómo?, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó la profesora apurando el paso hasta el despacho del profesor. Sin que Lily pudiera oír, dijo la contraseña y la gárgola les dio el paso.

o.o.o.o

-Tienes una hora-susurró Bella despidiéndose burlónamente con la mano-Te vemos en un momento

-Sabes lo que pasará si no llegas. Y te conviene estar bien calladita.

-Cómo los encuentro?-preguntó Sophie en un hilo de voz.

-Descuida querida-dijo Bella irónicamente-nosotros estaremos muy pendientes. ¡Muy cerca!

Sophie caminó lo que le faltaba hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda casi por inercia, con paso lento. Se sentía mal. Mareada. Se tocó la cara, llena de sudor, poco antes de llegar junto a la entrada secreta. Dijo la contraseña y no respondió a las preguntas que la mujer del cuadro le hacía con preocupación. Gran parte del cuerpo le dolía, incluida la cabeza que parecía ser la víctima de un martillo.

Subió hasta su habitación sin notar que detrás de ella, James y Sirius, entraban a la sala común. Cerró la puerta de su habitación agradeciendo que esta estuviera vacía. Parecía no tener conciencia de lo que pasaba. Como si no entendiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Abrió su baúl, y sintió un tirón en el hombro. Metió todo, desordenadamente, y recogió las cosas que sus amigas le habían tomado prestado. Una bufanda, un par de guantes, unas plumas... y se detuvo. Se detuvo en seco faltándole el aire. De un momento para otro se sintió vacía, perdida. Su respiración se alteró... y todo estaba delante de ella. Tan claro como estremecedor.

Cuando había sacado un chaleco del desordenado velador de Lily, vio una fotografía de sus amigas. Delante de ellas...

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó aterrada. Comenzó a tiritar y soltó las cosas, incapaz de poder mantenerse en pie más tiempo. Se dejó caer con gran estruendo y se tapó la cara con las manos, llorando con desesperación. Los sollozos se agolpaban en su garganta dolorosamente y las lágrimas se precipitaban mojando su rostro, blanquecino.

Se precipitó hacia su cuello sosteniendo el colgante que, meses atrás, Annie le había obsequiado. Se lo quitó con desesperación y lo tiró lejos, temiendo que alguna de sus amigas pudiera aparecer. Se detuvo observando la piedra que había dejado de brillar. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo ahora en silencio.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se repitió una vez más. Pero la pregunta le parecía vacía. Se levantó apoyando las manos en el suelo. El dolor de los muchos maleficios crucios que Lucius le hacía lanzado seguían estando presentes, haciéndole soltar un gemido cuando logró incorporarse. No recogió las cosas del suelo, pero se acercó hasta la fotografía que Lily tenía en el velador y la tomó con los dedos temblorosos.

Se vio a si misma junto a sus dos amigas, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. En el centro, Lily con su melena pelirroja hacía chistosas muecas y Annie se reía en una silenciosa carcajada de las ocurrencias de su amiga. Tan felices, tan alegres, sin mayores preocupaciones que los deberes. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían seguir siendo igual?, ¿Por qué tenían que vivir con temor, con preocupación, con pena?.

Se mordió el labio y rozó con sus dedos el rostro de sus dos mejores amigas. ¿Estaría tomando la decisión correcta?. ¿Estaría yendo por el camino que correspondía?.

Pero no tenía alternativa. Su madre, la vida de su madre... la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. La persona que siempre velaba por ella, la persona que sin importar lo que pasara, siempre estaría a su lado... su madre estaba en juego. La vida de su madre. Y era tan terrible creer por un solo segundo que ella pudiera dejarla para siempre, que no dudó más...

Miró a su alrededor con la intención de grabar en su memoria cada detalle de aquella habitación. Se metió la fotografía en el bolsillo con una renovada fuerza.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer-dijo cerrando el baúl. Le lanzó un hechizo para que este bajara sin que tuviera que cargarlo. Recogió su abrigo del perchero y se enfundó en él. Agradeció internamente que ninguna de sus amigas estuviera allí. No quería despedirse. Odiaba las despedidas y la inevitable pregunta de si las volvería a ver se colaría en su cabeza egoístamente, pues no tenía otra opción.

-Adiós...-dijo a la habitación.

o.o.o.o

-Será mejor que vaya con los chicos-dijo Lupin mirando su reloj-Estoy seguro de que Lily querrá repasar los apuntes que le prometí.

-Es verdad-asisitó Annie-muchas gracias por venir.

-Seguro las chicas vendrán luego-se acercó y besó con cariño la frente de Annie-estás preciosa.

-Gracias-rió levemente Annie-supongo que me ha hecho bien la dosis de odio.

Remus se detuvo mirándola con la frente fruncida. No le parecía que fuera un tema para bromear. Todos habían estado tan preocupados, tan alterados, que le molestó que ella lo usara para la ironía.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la chica-pero es verdad. Eso fue lo que pasó. No hay caso que lo oculte.

-De todas formas...-pero se detuvo. Lo pensó un momento y prefirió seguir por otro lado-Sé que es difícil, pero ya pasó. ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Remus con dureza-se supone que estás recuperándote. No pienses en esas cosas-Annie soltó una risa fría que jamás se le había escuchado.

-Es un poco complicado ¿no crees?-Pero negó con la cabeza-Verdad, tu no sabes que pasó.

Remus se mordió la lengua para no echarse al agua. Annie había cambiado, no era tan visible, pero él lo intuía. Podía percibirlo en los silencios, cuando la pelinegra se quedaba mirando un punto fijo, como maquinando algo. O cuando le hablaba y ella mostraba despreocupación. Pero también había momentos en que ella volvía a ser la de antes, cuando su sonrisa sincera lograba camuflar cada rastro de odio. Era como si dentro de Annie existieran dos chicas. Una mala y otra buena. Dos personalidades que se debatían...

-Tu colgante te salvó la vida-dijo Lupin recogiendo su túnica-Lily logró saber que algo andaba mal por que su piedra le avisó.

-Ah...-Annie metió la mano bajo camisa de dormir y miró la piedra, tan blanca y tranquila.

-¿Nos contarás que pasó esa noche?-preguntó el chico. Deseaba conocer la versión de la pelinegra.

-No aún. Según Madame Pomfrey y el Profesor Dumbledore debo evitar las emociones fuertes y creo que seguiré su recomendación.

-Claro...-aceptó Remus.

o.o.o.o

Sophie bajó lentamente la escalera seguida muy de cerca por su baúl. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba colgado de su hombro el bolso con las cosas que consideraba importante. Sintió las miradas de los alumnos de Gryffindor en la sala común sobre ella, pero intentó mantener la vista firme y fija en un punto. Cada paso le parecía una hazaña, cada paso era el último. Secó una lágrima que intentaba escaparse y agachó la cabeza tratando de que su cabello ocultara su rostro.

Se sentía sola, sin nadie a quien poder recurrir en ese momento de terror. Nadie a quien contarlo que estaba pasando, nadie a quien poder preguntar si estaba cayendo en una trampa o si su madre realmente estaba en manos de los mortífagos. Nadie en la sala común podía saber que ella estaba marchando a la salida, que no podría dar vuelta a tras. Que caería en manos enemigas, perdida en quien sabe donde. ¿Qué sería de ella?, ¿Sería capaz de rescatar a su madre?, ¿Qué querían los mortífagos?.

-¿Sophie?-preguntó James-¿qué haces?

La castaña sintió como su firmeza flaqueaba. Se detuvo al llegar junto al orificio del cuadro de la dama gorda y aferró su bolso con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo. Intentó hacer como que no había escuchado la voz y continuó su camino. Cruzó el orificio con una rapidez poco elegante.

-Qué haces?-repitió otra voz. "Sirius y James" reconoció.

Sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Cerró por unos leves segundos los ojos y trató de dibujar una conciliadora sonrisa. Giró el rostro y se mostró sorprendida.

-Hola chicos...-dijo detectando en su voz un leve temblor. Se sintió incapaz de mantener la mirada de James, así que la corrió tan rápido la posó sobre él.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Por qué estás con tu baúl?-preguntó James preocupado. Seguía afirmándola del brazo, quizá sospechando que la chica podría salir arrancando. Estaba alerada y en sus mejillas se veía el rastro de las lágrimas-está todo bien?

-Qué pasa?-inquirió Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada... nada!-respondió Sophie moviendo las manos nerviosamente. Miró al final del pasillo, temiendo que Lucius o Bella pudieran estar observándola.

-Nada?-dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y mirándola incrédulo-Sacas a pasear a tu baúl entonces?.

-Eh... bueno... es que...-miró con desesperación a su alrededor-tengo que marcharme por un tiempo ¿saben?. Es que... mi madre... está.. enferma-terminó en un hilo de voz.

"Enferma es decir poco" pensó derrotada. Quiso pasar, pero James se puso delante de ella deteniéndola. La miraba evaluándola.

-Enferma? Qué tiene?

-No lo sé...-respondió rapidamente-chicos, lo siento. Debo irme...

Intentó pasar pero ahora fue Sirius el que le cerró el paso. Sophie se detuvo sin alzar la vista, mirando los zapatos de sus dos amigos. Apretó la mano alrededor de la correa de su bolso con impaciencia. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?... ¿Por qué?. Sirius parecía simplemente querer fastiadarla, pero James la miraba como si pudiera percibir que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Quieres que a te ayudemos con las cosas?-preguntó con voz fría. Intentó tomar el bolso, pero la castaña le empujó la mano con fuerza.

-No!-respondió Sophie asustada. Sirius y James la miraron sorprendidos-digo... no, no es necesario. Yo puedo...

-Nos estás ocultando algo?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

Sophie se preguntó como demonios sabían siempre que algo estaba pasando. Tomó aire, perdiendo la paciencia. Mientras ella estaba allí, conversando con los dos, su madre podía estar pasando por quien sabe que cosa. Los mortifagos no tendrían piedad de ella, la torturarían igual que Lucius Malfoy a ella.

-Me dejan pasar por favor-pidió alzando la vista-necesitó irme!

-Que pasa Sophie?-preguntó James-tienes los ojos rojos.

-Dejenme pasar-pidió la chica apretando los dientes.

-Sabe Dumbledore que te vas?-preguntó Sirius.

-Déjemne pasar!!-exclamó Sophie exasperada-maldita sea! Muévanse!

Sirius miró a James con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Qué te pasa?!-preguntó James advirtiendo que su amiga quería sacar la varita.

-Pasa que mientras me entretengo con ustedes, mi madre esta...-pero se detuvo. La respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y baraja-escuchen... ya les avisaré que pasa ¿si?, Pero ahora necesito que me dejen pasar. Por favor.

James lo pensó durante un segundo. Algo raro estaba pasando, de eso no había duda, pero su amiga estaba tan nerviosa que decidió cortar por lo sano. Se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio. Sophie no reaccionó al momento, pero finalmente agachando la vista una vez más y pasó junto a ellos.

-No nos vas a decir que pasa?-preguntó James cuando Sophie pasó junto a él.

-No pasa nada...-respondió en un susurro Sophie-todo está bien. Todo... está... bien...

Pero James sabía que era mentira. ¿Cómo podía estar todo bien si ella estaba queriendo lanzarles una maldición por no dejarla pasar?, Sophie no reaccionaba de esa forma. Jamás imaginaron encontrarse con que la castaña cambiaría su naturalidad coqueta por una impulsividad amenazadora. Esa no era Sophie...

James recordó cuando Narcisa Black había suplantado a su novia. No le había costado nada. La poción multijugos y un cabello habían bastado para darle a los mortífagos tiempo para aterrorizar a sus amigos. ¿Podía estar pasando ahora lo mismo?.

-¿Hablarás con Remus?-preguntó Siruis. Se había metido la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica. James sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaba aferrando su varita. Él también sabía que algo estaba mal.

-Con Remus...-susurró Sophie y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-Supongo que... debo... hablar con él.

-Supones bien!-dijo con frialdad el chico de ojos grises-permítenos que te escoltemos hasta lunático-dijo con ironía.

-No es necesario!!-volvió a escandalizarse-Puedo encontrarlo sola!

-Algo está fuera de su orden Sophie-dijo James también tomando la varita-y si no lo quieres decir tú, lo tendremos que averguar por nuestra cuenta.

-No se metan!!-gritó Sophie perdiendo la paciencia. Le dolía terriblemente lo que ocurría, pero su temor hacía más que ella. Sin darse cuenta había sacado la varita y amenazaba con ella a sus amigos... "Mis amigos" pensó horrorizada viendo como actuaba-Por favor... no hagan esto más difícil!

Sirius y James también habían sacado las varitas y apuntaban con ellas a Sophie, sólo que a diferencia de la castaña, ellos apuntaban a sus costados, para que, en caso de tener que utilizar un hechizo, este no le llegara de lleno. James miró a Sirius.

-Bájala-le dijo haciendo lo que decía.

-No me sigan-pidió Sophie sin mover la varita-no me sigan porque será peor. Yo ya tomé la decisión y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

-Qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó Sirius resistiéndose hacer lo que James le pedía.

-Una despespedida-sollozó Sophie.

-Sophie?-preguntó una voz sorprendiendo a todos. Detrás de Sophie, con los ojos como platos, estaba Remus Lupin. Acababa de doblar la esquina-Qué pasa?!

Sirius no apartó la vista de Sophie, pero bajó la varita ocultándola. No creía que a su amigo le gustara mucho la idea de que lanzara un hechizo, aunque le rozara, a su novia.

Sophie se giró sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde. Se paró con la espada erguida queriendo demostrar toda su valentía, mientras el alma se le caía a pedazos. Dejó de respirar por un momento para que él notara lo acelerada que estaba. Y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que temblaba tanto como sus piernas. Con rapidez secó las lágrimas que ya se asomaban.

Soltó el bolso y corrió hasta él. Se lanzó sin importarle nada más, pues su mayor deseo era abrazarlo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, pero le correspondió al abrazo mirando interrogativamente a sus amigos.

-Lo siento mucho!-sollozó Sophie no pudiendo aguantar más las lágrimas. James y Sirius se sintieron entrometidos contemplando la situación. Se alejaron de la pareja y le dieron la espalda, con la intención de darles un poco de privacidad.

Lloró aceleradamente, llena de desesperación, de temor, de incomprensión. Llena de arrepentimiento, por lo que había hecho, por lo que hacía y por lo que iba a hacer. Toda su vida se redujo a ese momento, al último segundo que podría compartir con él. Necesitaba esa magia que él le entregaba, la fuerza que sentía de ser capaz de todo. Estaba perdida, tan perdida... desesperada...

-Qué pasa Sophie?-preguntó Remus asustado. La separó de él para observar su rostro. Pero ella se negó a mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo siento mucho...-volvió a decir la chica tapándose la boca pues temía soltar algo más. "Por favor" rogó internamente "ayúdame!, ayúdame a salvar a mi madre". Pero jamás tendría el valor para pedírselo. No podía poner la vida de él también en riesgo. No podía... ¿Entonces por qué estaba en sus brazos, llorando?. ¿Por qué no se marchaba de una buena vez?

-Qué es ese baúl?-dijo Remus viendo el equipaje de la castaña-qué significa esto Sophie?!-Remus se escandalizó e intentó una vez más separarse de la chica, pero ella no lo permitió.

-No!-rogó ella-Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que te amo... te amo como nunca antes podría llegar a amar a alguien.

-Adónde vas?!-preguntó Remus apretándola por la cintura. Una parte de su corazón se sobrecogía dolorosamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

-Dónde mi madre...-respondió.

Y no mentía... Iba donde su madre... ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la querían sacar de Hogwarts?... ¿Por qué?... Había tenido que elegir, había tenido que optar por una de las dos opciones... Ahora lo comprendía... Sus amigos estaban en peligro, por algo la iban a sacar de Hogwarts ¿¿Por qué??.

-Debes irte!!-rogó Sophie-vete de Hogwarts.

El corazón se le detuvo al igual que el aire. Al final del pasillo había visto a Narcisa, escondida tras una armadura. La estaba vigilando. Se soltó de Remus escondiendo la cabeza bajo su largo y ondulado cabello castaño. Sus ojos pardos, llenos de lágrimas, se cerraron por uno par de segundos y cuando los abrió, estaban tan secos como siempre.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus con ímpetu-por qué me dijiste que debo marcharme de Hogwats?! Adónde vas? Dímelo Sophie!

-No pasa Nada-dijo Sophie mirándolo a los ojos con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

-Nada?-repitió Remus frunciendo el entrecejo-de qué estás hablando?!

-Lo siento-se disculpó Sophie encogiéndose de hombros-a veces soy un poco... demente... te ruego que olvides lo que sucedió. Yo me voy por unos días a ver a mi madre enferma. Nos veremos luego.

Se alejó de él, buscando sus cosas. El baúl volvió a flotar detrás de la chica que caminó hacia el final del pasillo seguida de la perturbada mirada de Remus.

-Qué pasó?!-preguntó James corriendo hasta llegar junto a su amigo.

-Se va...-dijo Remus petrificado-se marcha...

-Para siempre?!-preguntó Sirius.

-Por unos días... dijo que... su madre estaba enferma.

-A nosotros nos dijo lo mismo!-apuntó James-debemos seguirla! Algo anda mal. Ya vista como reaccionó.

-No!!-se adelantó Remus cuando sus amigos emprendían la marcha-Déjenla.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron al únisono.

-Déjenla-Remus se sorprendió a si misma al escucharse-de seguro esta tan nerviosa por lo de su madre.

-Estás loco o te golpeaste en la cabeza?!-preguntó Sirius haciendo un gesto exagerado con la mano-Puede ser peligroso!

-Si fuera peligroso ya lo habríamos sabido!-contradijo Lupin-Recuerdan las piedras de Angel que Annie les regaló a las chicas. Pues la de Annie estaba normal y tranquila, por lo tanto todo está bien. Si seguimos a Sophie, se pondrá más nerviosa. Debemos dejar que se vaya, ya nos avisará ella lo que ocurre.

-Es tu novia!-Dijo James plantándose con determinación delante de su amigo-Es tu novia y vas a hacer como que nada ha pasado!

-Por eso mismo!-Remus habló con los dientes apretados-Es mi novia y quiero que la dejen en paz.

o.o.o.o

-Profesora McGonagall-dijo Dumbledore-vaya con madame Pomfray a ver a Henry. Ya saben donde está.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la oficina del director apresuradamente. Lily, sentaba de una butaca delante del profesor, tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Había explicado todo al profesor Dumbledore, tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle.

-Lamento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar eso-dijo el profesor haciendo aparecer una pócima-Beba esto-le tendió la copa-la calmará.

Lily no dijo nada, simplemente se tomó lo que el director le había pasado. Inmediatamente sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Había dejado de temblar y podía moverse tranquilamente. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y sonrió al director levemente.

-Gracias-dijo-me siento mucho mejor.

-Eso es!-festejó el hombre y tomó asiento-Me gustaría, si no es mucho la molestia, que me repitiera lo más importante. Según lo que me ha dicho, Henry parecía confundo y mostraba querer decir muchas cosas.

-Así es-asistió Lily enderezándose-Estaba acelerado, como si quisiera decir todo de una vez. Dijo que Annie corría peligro y que... que yo también.

-Ya sabemos que Annie-apuntó el director juntando la punta de sus dedos-Lord Voldemort anhela a Annie para sus egoístas fines. Pero ¿Por qué te desea a ti?-preguntó el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Dijo algo con respecto a eso?

-No-respondió aceleradamente la pelirroja-Lo único que dijo cuando le pregunté fue que tenía que ver con Voldermort.

-Era de suponer-dijo el anciano más para sí que para Lily-qué más?

-Dijo que él ya había cumplido su misión y que ahora el turno era de nosotros. Especialmente de...

-De ti-terminó Dumbledore-es extraño. ¿Por qué fue a hablar contigo en lugar de venir junto a mí?.

Lily se encogió de hombros. Las palabras del hermano de su amiga le llegaban asustándola y haciéndola estremecerse. La imagen desvalida del hombre se le colaba en la cabeza tan fuertemente como sus palabras.

-También dijo algo...-recordó Lily-algo sobre un traidor, pero no mencionó su nombre. Sólo dijo que entre nosotros había un traidor.

El anciano asistió con la cabeza. Parecía abatido, como si de un momento para otro todo el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros. Se levantó y miró por la gran ventana tras su escritorio. A Lily le dolía verle así. Dumbledore siempre había sido un hombre de buen corazón, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier opinión. Era difícil ver, en sus ojos azules, el sufrimiento que todo el mundo mágico debía soportar.

-Profesor...-dijo la pelirroja tímidamente-¿Qué está pasando allá fuera?, ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas?

El director no respondió inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo para meditar una respuesta. Temía que cualquier información acelerada asustada a la pelirroja. Aunque no dudaba de su valentía, saber mucho podía hacerla tomar alguna decisión fundada en malas respuestas.

-Me temo, Señorita Evans, que afuera las cosas no van mucho mejor-dijo el hombre girándose por fin para mirarla a la cara-Las muertes y desapariciones que el Profeta menciona no son más que un cuarto de la realidad. Lord Voldemort está ganando cada día más poder y más partidarios. Y las palabras de Henry no hacen más que afirmar el problema de que uno ya no sabe en quien confiar. La gente está bajo el maleficio Imperius o prefiere pasarse al otro lado para salvar sus vidas actuando como espías.

-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer-exclamó impulsivamente.

-Claro!-respondió Dublemedor motivado por la energía de Lily-siempre están los que darían su vida con tal de librar al mundo de esa amenazadora maldad. Aunque él sigue consiguiendo nuevos partidarios, nosotros no nos detenemos.

-Nosotros?-preguntó Lily. Estaba sentada al borde de su silla-Quienes?

-Una asociación que pelea contra la magia negra todos los días. Que le sigue el paso. Es un grupo de magos, entre ellos aurores y profesores, que unen sus fuerzas buscando la forma de debilitar el poder de Voldemort. La Orden del Fénix.

-La Orden del Fenix!-dijo Lily recordando haber oído ese nombre-Usted los lidera ¿verdad?

-La Orden no cuenta con lideres. Somos abiertos a todas las opiniones y a todas las proposiciones, Pero a veces sí, me toca asumir un papel decisivo.

Lily no lo pensó por más de dos segundos. En lo que duraba su asombro vio pasar ante sus ojos todo lo que había ocurrido ese año. La partida de Annie y la noticia de su muerte. La despedida de Sophie, que también se marchaba por el temor de su madre. La muerte de sus padres... La amenaza constante de los mortífagos. Las luchas. La vuelta de Sophie, buscando refugio donde creía no lo encontraría. Annie, que finalmente no resultó estar muerta, pero que tenía un futuro tan oscuro como la mismísima. Sus padres... la muerte de sus padres... Snape convertido en mortífago. La desaparición de gente... el dolor de sus compañeros... la esclavitud de su mundo... sus padres...

Se levantó con gran estruendo, haciendo vacilar la butaca a punto de caer. Apoyó las manos en el escritorio del director, mostrando una decisión que pocas veces se veía en ella. Dumbledore no se inmutó, era como si hubiese esperado aquella reacción.

-Quiero unirme a la orden!-dijo con determinación-Quiero luchar activamente contra Voldemort!

Pero Dumbledore no llegó a dar una respuesta, pues la puerta se había abierto. La profesora McGonagall, despeinda y pálida se dirigió al escritorio del profesor.

-Ha muerto-dijo con la voz tomada-Estaba muerto cuando llegamos, Dumbledore.

o.o.o.o

James se paseaba de un lado para otro. No dejaba de lanzarle miradas furibundas a Remus quien se mantenía junto a la apagada chimenea, con la mirada perdida. No podía creer que su amigo se negara a ir junto a algún profesor para averiguar qué había pasado con Sophie. Era completamente inexplicable su actitud y lo ponía furioso que Remus no llegara a comprenderlo. Quizá se debía a que él no la había visto blandiendo la varita, dispuesta a hechizarlos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo finalmente Sirius poniéndose de pie. No le hablaba a Remus, sino a James.

-¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos?! ¿Que la agarremos y la encerremos en una habitación bajo siete llaves? Quizá Remus tenga razón. Quizá solo se deba a su madre enferma.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó Sirius exasperado, diciendo justo lo que James había sentido al finalizar sus palabras-Sophie es emocional al punto de volvernos locos. Ella jamás se habría mostrado tan amenazadora cuando lo único que queríamos era ayudarla. Habría corrido junto a Lily...

-Dónde está Lily?!-interrumpió James recordando a su novia. De un momento para otro sintió un temor acelerado nada que ver con Sophie.

-Quizá donde Annie?-aventuró Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, al menos cuando yo me fui no estaba allí-apuntó Remus.

-Remus-dijo James apelando a su amigo-no es normal! Sophie no está actuando de forma normal. ¿Cómo vas a dejar que esto quede así?

Remus no respondió. Debió la vista hasta el escudo de la casa Gryffindor. El León, de pelaje rojizo, alzando sus patas delanteras. No sabía que pensar. En un comienzo había creído que dejar a Sophie tranquila era lo mejor. Pensó que todo se debía a la causa de la enfermedad de su madre, pero ahora que escuchaba a sus amigos la chispa de la incertidumbre se prendía dentro de él. Quizá ellos tuvieran razón. Quizá algo había pasado, algo que nada tenía que ver con la explicación que ella había dado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Mientras tanto, James había subido la escalera hasta su habitación para conseguir el mapa del merodeador. Se sentó en su cama con la varita en mano y golpeó un par de veces el arrugado pergamino.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

y el limpio pergamino se llenó de líneas y puntitos que representaban las paredes del castillo y sus habitantes. Buscó con la mirada aquel punto que dijera "Lily Evans" y cuando lo encontró se levantó con rapidez. Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, Remus ya había tomado una decisión. La misma que James tenía en mente.

-Vamos-dijo Lupin finalmente prefiriendo hacer caso a sus amigos-Vamos donde Dumbledore!

o.o.o.o

Annie jugó con el colgante de piedra blanca, dándolo vuelta y observándolo despreocupadamente. Estaba aburrida. Nunca había pasado tanto rato sin que uno de sus amigos viniera a verla. Sobre todo él...

Dejó de jugar con la piedra de Angel, dirigiendo sus pensamientos al punto que más le dolía. Y resopló, indignada. Se sentó refunfuñada, tomando la almohada para acomodarle. Estaba tan molesta que en lugar de darle los pequeños golpes que solía darle, le plantó sendos puños cerrados.

Toda su vida: Una mentira.

Todo lo que ella creía: Una mentira.

El engaño que la mantenía con la mente en un lugar demasiado peligroso.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer. Tanto que averiguar, pero sobre todo el Por qué. Por qué le habían mentido desde el momento de nacer. Por que nadie fue capaz de decirle tal verdad. Por qué mantenerla engañada diecisiete años. Por qué sus padres, que solían actuar por el bien de ella, le mintieron. Por qué tenía ella que correr esa suerte. Por qué todo parecía tocarle a ella...

Las ideas pesimistas se asomaban en su mente como una tortura que no la dejaba actuar con completa realidad. Unas ideas que la podían motivar a actuar de forma impulsiva, pero sentía que no tenía poder sobre si misma. Le habían quitado la varita, quizá creyendo que atentaría contra ella. La enfermería estaba cerrada, no se admitían a otros pacientes. Sus padres, que tanto deseaba ver para preguntar, no habían hecho acto de presencia y Annie se preguntó si ellos sabrían lo que había pasado...

Pensando en sus padres se incrementó su enojo. Ese enojo que se alimentaba de los recuerdos felices y satisfactorios que había compartido con Henry. Henry... Él...

No sabía que pensar de él y, de cierta forma, agradeció que se hubiera marchado. No se creía capas de verle la cara. De sólo pensar en sus ojos, el estómago se le agujeraba dolorosamente. Pero estaba esperando desesperadamente alguna respuesta. Alguna fuente de información que calmara sus temores...

Había estado en un lugar tan tranquilo. Tan lleno de una paz interminable. Se había sentido liviana, sin preocupación alguna. Volando, soñando, descansando. Era un lugar lleno de luz, infinito. Místico. Tan agradable que deseó nunca salír de allí. Quedarse para siempre entre esa fuerza agradable que la hacía olvidar cualquier problema. No tenía conciencia de si misma y por eso era capaz de disfrutar la brisa, quizá artificial, que arremolinaba su cabello, que rozaba su rostro con delicadeza y que despejaba su corazón. Por primera vez en la vida notó lo que era respirar. De cómo el aire entraba hasta sus pulmones cuan vital esencia y se esparcía por su cuerpo hasta que finalmente, votaba. Se había resistido muchas veces a salir de ese estado de felicidad. Se había aferrado a la idea de permanecer tranquila, sin que nadie la perturbarse.

Hasta que... le fue imposible ignorar una voz. Se coló dentro de su interior hacienda volver a la realidad. Cómo una droga que es imposible de dejar, así le pareció su voz en medio de la fantasía.

"-Necesito decirte que te quiero... Por Merlín, Annie, abre los ojos, por favor. No te vayas de mi lado... Te necesito".

Y sin siquiera proponérselo del todo había salido de su calma. Había abierto los ojos sólo porque él se lo había pedido. Sólo porque su voz, tan apetecible, la hacía ser una tonta esclava, incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Ya no soy dueña de mi misma-dijo apoyándose con pesar sobre la almohada que había abrazado-él ha terminado por atarme...-susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿Tenía que siempre terminar llorando?, ¿Tenía que pensar en él y sentir que la vida se le escapaba de las manos?... Por culpa de él estaba en mundo lleno de maldad, asqueroso, con egoísmo, con resentimiento. Por culpa de él había dejado atrás una tranquilidad que jamás iba a lograr consciente.

Por culpa de él...

**o.o.o.o**

**siete, ocho, nueve... cincuenta! Y el prólooogo! : ) **

**Ya queda tan pooquuuito que me pongo nerviosa! **

**Muchas gracias por los R.R. sigan mandando! Muuchos, muucho!! **

**Yap, besiiitos a todos! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	47. Porque te amo

**Algunos personajes y ambientes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sacados de las novelas "Harry Potter"**

**Nacer por ti, Morir por él**

**Capítulo Cuarenta y siete: "Porque te amo"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

La forma en que James siempre conocía o daba con la contraseña del despacho del director, era un misterio para todos los profesores. Ninguno había logrado dar con la solución, y no se preocupaban mayormente de ese tema, aunque les intrigaba. Claro que las sospechas nunca faltaban, y solían decir que el mismo director solían informarle sobre los cambios de contraseña. La profesora McGonagall solía fruncir los labios y entrecerrar sus ojo, molesta, siempre que James interrumpía alguna importante conversación con el director, pero en aquella ocasión ni siquiera lo regañó. La mujer estaba en un estado de aturdimiento que ni siquiera el arrebatador ingreso de Sirius y James.

-Sophie se ha marchado!!-dijo James con un fuerte dolor en el costado. Divisó a Lily y se acercó automáticamente hasta su novia.

-¡¿Sophie se marchó?!-preguntó el director cuando Remus entró en el despacho con paso lento.

-Sí, hizo su baúl y dijo que se marchaba-contó Sirius.

James vio como el rostro apenado del profesor, que había observando al entrar, se deformaba con el enojo. Con una sorprendente fuerza se levantó, tomando su varita y corrió hasta la puerta de su despacho haciendo ondear su larga capa azulada.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-preguntó Remus pálido.

-La señorita Langford no tiene autorización para salir del castillo!-informó apresuradamente la profesora McGonagall-No se muevan de aquí!

Y salió detrás del profesor dejando tras sí, un incómodo silencio.

Remus se dejó caer, desbastado, sobre la butaca junto a Lily. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos, perdidos en algún punto de la habitación. Lily estuvo segura de que, por un segundo, el destello de las lágrimas se asomaba. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Lily pudo dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. La noticia de que una de sus amigas se había marchado, le afectó pero no podía dejar salir emoción alguna, pues la pócima que había tomado se lo impedía, controlando sus impulsos. Aunque fue consciente de su angustia.

-Annie!-dijo al cabo de un momento Sirius y sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo, salió de la oficina desobedeciendo las ordenes del director.

Remus se levantó. Lily quiso ir donde él, pero su novio le hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. "Déjalo" le susurró. James se sentó y la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas. Lily apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que él la acariciara. Estaba asustada. Tan asustada que James podía sentir su acelerado corazón junto al suyo. No podía llorar, pero de haber podido se habría desasido en sollozos.

¿Qué había pasado con Sophie?, ¿Por qué se había ido?, ¿Adónde se iba?

Remus no fue capaz de aguantar el encierro. Sacó la varita y sin que James alcanzara a levantarse se fue.

-Irá a buscar a Sophie...-dijo Lily tomando la mano de su novio-Está bien. Es lo que debe hacer.

-Se comportó de un modo extraño-dijo James más para sí que para la pelirroja-No quería ir tras ella-pero frunció el entrecejo y fijó la vista en su novia-¿Y tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó en parte agradecido de que hubiesen quedado a solas-Por qué estás en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Lily se sentó nuevamente sobre las piernas de su novio, siendo embargada por una pena que le oprimía la garganta. Prefería llorar, pues de esa forma estaría dejando salir su dolor y ésta no se acumularía en su corazón. Suspiró al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombre de su novio, 

una vez más. Él la aferró por la cintura, con la misma posesión de siempre. Incentivándola a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse sólo en ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó rozando sus labios con el cuello. La pelirroja sintió su cálido aliento y se apegó más a él, casi instintivamente. Cuanto lo necesitaba. Cuando deseaba que jamás la soltara, que la sostuviera para siempre.

-Tengo miedo...-respondió la pelirroja acurrucándose mucho más. Su abrazo la reconfortaba-Henry... Henry...

-Qué pasó con él?-preguntó James alzándole el rostro a la pelirroja por el mentón.

-Ha muerto-dijo agarrando con fuerza la camisa de James, como si esa información fuera a evitar que se le escapara. James frunció el entrecejo y obligó una vez más a que la pelirroja lo mirara.

-Qué? Cómo?-Preguntó sintiendo que las preguntas se le atragantaban en la garganta-cuando?!

-Me envió una lechuza. Decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo y yo fui a su encuentro... -comenzó a explicar pero se calló ante la mirada furibunda de James.

-Qué tú hiciste qué?-preguntó esperando haber entendido mal.

-Henry es el hermano de Annie, James...-repuso.

-¡¡De todas formas!!-dijo molesto-Están pasando cosas extrañas Lily. No deberías reunirte con el primer pela gatos que se te cruza por delante. ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?!

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo!-lo detuvo su novia impresionada por la reacción de su novio-Pensé que querría decirme algo sobre Annie. Tenía la esperanza de que, bueno... explicara por qué mi amiga estuvo en estado vegetal.

-Estás loca, demente-insistió James negando con la cabeza-Es arriesgado! Luego de todo lo que ha pasado este año...!

-Lo sé...-Lily se sintió avergonzada, pero ella no lograba verlo de la misma forma que él-Sé que todo en este último año ha sido peligroso, pero... yo a él lo conocía. James, yo veraneaba junto con Annie y Henry! Íbamos al lago, él me rescató unas cuantas veces de morir ahogada. Y nos ayudaba con los deberes. No pensé que fuera arriesgado y no lo fue.

-Está muerto!!-exclamó James perplejo.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de explicar-se quejó Lily haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero James la tomó por la cintura impidiéndoselo.

-Explica-ordenó sin apartar la mirada de su novia.

-Estaba mal, muy débil...-Lily se sintió mal al momento de relatar su incursión. Tenía la sensación de haber podido ayudarlo. Quizá, si hubiese llamado de todas formas a la enfermera, él seguiría con vida. Podría explicar las muchas dudas que dejó, explicar a que se refería con la acusación del traidor...

Pero fue mucho más fácil contarle todo a James. Mucho más fácil. No sentía la presión de los detalles, que podían ser de vital importancia, ni tampoco era consciente de los azules ojos del director, penetrándola como rayos X. Él no la detenía con alguna pregunta que no sabía como responder, ni la hacía sentir nerviosa. Era simplemente su novio, tomándola de la mano y escuchándola atentamente. Sin detenerla, pues sabía que interrumpirla la haría perder el hilo.

Cuando terminó, James apoyó su frente en su cabeza, pensando. Era demasiado. Tenía miedo, miedo por Lily, miedo por sus amigos. Sabía que algo terrible se estaba aproximando. Sabía que _él_ estaba demasiado cerca. La abrazó con más fuerza. Quería llevársela lejos. Esconderla, protegerla. Quería salir de la escuela, quería encerrarla bajo siete llaves y evitar que tuviera que pasar por todas esas cosas. Quería que ella estuviera bien, quería verla sonreír con despreocupación como cuando recién la conoció. Quería tener una vida tranquila, quería poder darle todo lo que ella quería... quería hacerla feliz...

Pero no podía. No podía porque había alguien que día y noche amenazaba sus vidas. Había alguien que en cada momento planeaba nuevas estrategias para hacerles un poco más difícil la existencia...

Lily fue consciente del momento en que la pócima de Dumbledore dejó de hacer efecto, pues el peso en su corazón se fue haciendo intenso y los latidos se le aceleraron al grado de ponerse nerviosa. Quiso levantarse y pasearse por toda la sala, pero no podía. James la sujetaba con fuerza. Comenzó a morderse las uñas, un habito que jamás había aprobado, pero que en ese momento le parecía la expresión máxima de su naciente nerviosismo. Miró alternativamente la ventana y la puerta. En su mente solo rondaba una idea. "Sophie... Sophie... Sophie!!" y se largó a llorar cuando cayó sobre ella la realidad.

James la consoló cariñosamente y dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Lily se aferraba a su camisa, sollozando aceleradamente. James parecía retenerla, quizás temiendo que ante un impulso fuera tras Sophie.

-Tengo que advertirle a Sirius-dijo James-Tiene que saber lo que ha pasado.

Lily asistió débilmente. Se sentó en la butaca que había compartido con su novio y vio como este sacaba un espejito del bolsillo interior de su túnica. Lo contempló un momento y finalmente dijo:

-Sirius Black.

Cuando el chico de ojos grises escuchó la voz de su amigo, iba doblando la última esquina antes de la enfermería. Se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada, causa de la carrera, y sacó el espejo que siempre llevaba guardado en el bolsillo de su camisa. En lugar de mostrar su reflejo, mostró los castaños ojos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al tiempo que se apretaba un costado con la mano.

-Henry a muerto. El hermano de Annie-contó sin mayores rodeos.

-¿Qué?-se irguió Sirius olvidando su dolor.

-Habló con Lily antes de morir. No sabemos mucho. Pero de todas formas…

-Sí, lo sé-respondió Sirius anonadado-Escucha, me quedaré con Annie. Cualquier cosa, me avisas, ¿sí?

-No te separes de ella-aconsejó el chico de anteojos antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Y la imagen se desvaneció mostrando el preocupado rostro de Sirius Black. Se apoyó en la pared, estupefacto. Primero Sophie, comportándose tan esquiva, tan no ella, diciendo que se marchaba de Hogwarts porque su madre estaba enferma. Luego, Henry… ¿Muerto?. El hermano de Annie… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Qué significa todo esto?.

Y tan rápido como sus energías se desvanecían, se acordó de Annie y emprendió la carrera interrumpida.

-¡¿Por qué tiene que entrar así?!-preguntó molesta la enfermera cuando Sirius arremetió contra la puerta. La enfermera se detuvo para fulminarlo con la mirada y entró en su despacho.

Sirius fijó su vista en Annie y soltó un suspiro. Ella estaba bien...

Bueno, relativamente bien. Claro, estaba postrada en una camilla de la enfermería lo cual no era muy alentador, pero estaba bien dentro de sus posibilidades. Ahora tenía que seguir así, tenía que continuar recuperando energías.

Se acercó a ella mientras la asombrada y divertida mirada de Annie lo acompañaba. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras de Sirius la silenciaron.

-Estás bien...-dijo como si aquello justificara su acelerado ingreso.

-Sí...-rió Annie-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestarle, pero en una fracción de segundo decidió callar. Dumbledore tenía razón. Annie no debía sufrir impresiones fuertes. Aunque la pelinegra había 

despertado, nada les garantizaba que el peligro se hubiera disipado. Sería mejor guardar la información. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer natural.

-Sirius...-dijo Annie en todo de advertencia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros, una vez más.

-Entras como un cavernícola, casi matando del susto a Madame Pomfrey, casi botando la puerta, casi sin aire y quieres que yo crea que nada está pasando...-espetó entrecerrando los ojos-habla-ordenó.

-¡¿Cómo cavernícola?!-preguntó haciéndose el herido. Esperaba que con eso Annie olvidara lo anterior.

-¿Cambiando de tema?-Annie alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-¡No te voy a decir que pasó!-exclamó molesto-¡No voy a poner en riesgo tu vida!, ni lo creas…-terminó en un susurro casi amenazador.

-O sea...-Annie palideció levemente al escuchar las primeras palabras-o sea...-miró hacia alguna parte, medio asustada-sí pasó algo...!

-¡¡Pero no te voy a contar!!

Sirius se sintió estúpido. Actuaba como un niño. Se cruzó de brazos refunfuñado. En otra ocasión, la pelinegra lo habría encontrado graciacio, pero ahora se horrorizó ante la idea de hubiera pasado algo malo. Annie hizo ademán de querer levantarse, pero Sirius la agarró con fuerza, obligándola a volver junto a su almohada. Annie giró la vista asustada.

-Necesito saber que pasó-susurró casi pidiendo permiso para levantarse.

-¡¡No puedes levantarte!! Además, aún no es nada grave-dijo pensando que no era tan mentira. Si Sophie tenía algo de sentido común, estaría parada junto a la puerta de roble de la entrada pensando en qué demonios estaba haciendo y Henry… bueno, de todas formas suponía que esa información debía entregársela el Director.

-Pero... Lily...-dijo Annie.

-Ella está bien!-le aseguró Sirius feliz de poner decir la verdad-ella está con James y Remus!

-Entonces...Sophie!-Esa parte no le gustó tanto al pelinegro.

-Pendiente de su madre...-respondió dudoso Sirius. No era mentira-está… enferma.

-¿Entonces...?-preguntó no entendiendo nada-¿Peter?

-¿Peter?... ¡¡Peter!!-dijo Sirius cayendo en la cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba Peter?.

-Sirius…-murmuró Annie asustada-¿Qué pasa?

El chico de ojos grises casi soltó una risa cuando contempló el aterrado rostro de su amiga. No una risa de burla, sino una de nerviosismo. Sentía que debía ir a hablar con James, buscar a Peter y ver si todo estaba bien con él, pero por ningún motivo iba a abandonar a Annie.

Una vez más sacó el espejo de su bolsillo. Susurró el nombre de James e inmediatamente el rostro con anteojos del chico apareció.

-¿Dónde está Peter?-preguntó dándole la espalda a la pelinegra, que alargaba el cuello tratando de visualizar algo.

James lo pensó por un momento. Frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. No lo sabía.

-No había pensado en él-respondió lentamente-pero no podemos hacer nada. No dejaré a Lily por ningún motivo, tú menos puedes abandonar a Annie y Remus… bueno, Remu…-dejó la idea en el aire-Sólo hay que confiar en que _él estará bien_.

Sirius asistió y guardó el espejo una vez más.

Trató de tranquilizarse. Tenía que mostrarse sereno por el bien de ella. Seguía observándolo con una mirada interrogativa, esperando que él dijera algo. Quería calmar sus dudad, quería poder 

explicarle lo extraño que había pasado con Sophie, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero el terror que él mismo sentía no se lo permitían. Algo malo estaba pasando, algo muy malo.

-Olvídalo-dijo sonriendo débilmente-no es nada importante.

-¿Qué lo olvide?-repitió Annie comenzando a molestarse.

-No insistas-rogó Sirius a quien comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza-quédate calladita, ¿si?

-¡Necesito saber que pasó!-exclamó Annie alzando la voz. Sirius miró hacia la oficina de le enfermera. Lo último que quería era que Madame Pomfrey lo echara.

-Por favor…-rogó Sirius apretando los dientes-duerme.

-¡¡No!!-se negó la chica quitándose las mantas aceleradamente-iré donde Lily.

-¡Sombre mi cadáver!-Sirius le quitó las manos con brusquedad de la sábana blanca, volviendo a cubrirla.

-No me obligues…-comenzó Annie, tirando de las sábanas.

-¿A qué?-preguntó burlonamente el chico de ojos grises sacando la varita-¿acaso escondes tu varita bajo la bata?

-…A llamar a Madame Pomfrey-terminó la pelinegra azorada. Sirius soltó una risa fría haciendo que Annie lo detestara.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la última salida a Hogsmeade?, ¿Cuándo terminaste muda?

-Si y también recuerdo el peligro que corrimos, por eso necesito ver a Lily y a Sophie. Además ¿Aún no me explicas por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Y por qué siempre tenemos que terminar peleando?!-se exasperó Annie acompañando sus palabras con un tirones de la sábana.

-Quizá porque eres una niña sin sentido común!

-¿Llamas sentido común a tenerme sin información?-preguntó Annie alzando una ceja de incredulidad.

-¡Claro que si! Estoy tratando de cuidarte, por qué, por si no lo sabías, ¡¡estás en la enfemería!!-informó Sirius Black con poca paciencia.

-No necesito que me cuides, muchas gracias!!-se molestó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, refunfuñada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?, ¿Me estás echando?-Sirius parecía creer haber escuchado mal.

-Si no eres útil, es lo más sensato!! La puerta es ancha y puedes salir ahora!-contestó Annie apuntando hacia la puerta

-Si crees que te voy a dejar sola, estás peor de lo que pensaba. ¡Mucho peor!

-Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para cuidarme sola y para saber que cosas están pasando.

-No te diré y si quieres saber vas a tener que luchar contra mí-Dijo Sirius dibujando una sonrisa altiva.

-¡¡Sabes perfectamente que eso es injusto!!-se molestó Annie tratando de no alzar la voz.

-Será injusto para ti, pero para mí no. No voy a poner en riesgo tu vida-Annie se confundió por un momento, pero decidió no buscarle significado a sus palabras.

-¡¡Deja de decir eso!! Déjame tranquila, no haces más que confundirme-exclamó con el impulso de taparse los oídos.

-¿Confundirte?-preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos-¿Tú crees estar confundida, tu crees no saber lo que quieres? No me has reir, Dahl-dijo con acides-Aquí él que está confundido es otro

-¿Quien? ¡¿Tú?!-Annie imitaba muy bien el tono de voz burlón de Sirius-Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo. Te limitas a actuar precipitadamente, como si fueras un niño de quince años, pasando por alto mis sentimientos.

-¿Así?, ¿y qué he pasado a llevar?-preguntó Sirius furioso.

Annie cerró la boca mordiéndose el labio por dentro. Habían ido demasiado lejos. De un momento para otro, la conversación se había vuelto peligrosa. Tanto, que Annie estuvo segura de que él también se arrepentía de tocar ese tema. Era como inmiscuirse en el tabú que ellos mismos se habían impuesto.

"_Si el amor es tan complicado, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?_

_Si el amor es tan desenfrenado, ¿Por qué él sigue aquí?_

_¿Por qué me mira como si realmente me quisiera?_

_¿Por qué me mira como si realmente me deseara?_

_¿Por qué me mira como si fuera la única en su destino?"_

Annie se sentó sin ser capaz de contestar esa pregunta. Desistió de tirar de la sábana, casi sin energías. Él se burlaba de ella con una facilidad que la destrozaba, haciéndola sentir estúpida. Dejó caer las manos en la camilla agachando la mirada… ¿Tenía que responder a esa pregunta?, ¿Tenía que decirle lo que sentía?, ¿Tenía que romper el secreto que durante tantos años la atormentaba?

Sin embargo, ella tenía la esperanza de que aquello no fuera necesario. De que él supiera que se moría de amor por él… Pero ¿Lo sabía realmente?

_La culpa es mía, de nadie más. Yo me puse en esta situación sin ayuda de nadie. Me metí solita entremedio del problema, buscando quien sabe que cosa, esperando quizá un poco de amor. Ahora lo comprendió, cuando está frente a mí, esperando que le diga un secreto que me atormenta tanto, que me ahoga tanto. No soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta, menos a él. No puedo romper conmigo misma. Prefiero seguir tan cual, sumida en mi confusión, que escuchar de sus labios que es una causa perdida. No podría oírle decir que no soy la chica para él. _

"_Será por qué realmente me quiere, _

_Será por que realmente me desea, _

_Por qué realmente soy su destino._

_Será por que su corazón late tan fuerte como el mío_

_Será por que no logra explicarse las mismas preguntas"_

La mirada de Sirius se volvió oscura. Sus ojos grises y los labios la fijaban tanto como el latido casi doloroso de su corazón. Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana abierta que daba en los jardines, haciendo que su largo cabello ondeara débilmente rompiendo durante unos escasos segundos la tensión. Casi era posible escuchar el incómodo silencio que se había formado, como una alegoría irónica del dolor. Casi era posible tocar la calidez que ella emanaba y la frialdad que le llegaba.

_Quiero estar sola. Realmente deseo que desaparezca de mi vida. Perderme un momento en alguna situación que me haga olvidar lo que siento desde hace largo tiempo. ¿cómo lo comencé a querer?. Cuando descubrí su despreocupación, cuando admiré su naturalidad, cuando me cautivó con su gracia, con su capacidad para hacer de los problemas un gran vacío… todo lo contrario a mí! Yo siempre tan sumida en mis pensamientos complejos, queriendo solucionar todos los contratiempos, queriendo hacer de las vidas algo más llevadero. Pensando sólo en el resto y nunca en lo que a mi me conviene. "Regalando mi felicidad a los otros"._

"_Es complicado decidir que quieren decir sus ojos,_

_Sus caricias, sus besos._

_Es tan difícil como tratar de explicarme._

_Es igual de desesperante que mi sentir._

_Que mi amar"_

Annie quiso más que nunca levantarse. Quería irse de la enfermería, escapar de él como una maldita cobarde que no era capaz de reconocer que cada vez que él la miraba se le nublaba la mente. Era imposible ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía. Era difícil ir contra la corriente, contra él.

Bajó las piernas de la camilla esperando que él actuara como siempre. Que se enfureciera consigo mismo y terminara marchándose. Pero en lugar de eso, él la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndola pisar el frío piso de la enfermería.

-Responde-pidió Sirius sin hacerle daño.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

-Para qué?-susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos-Las cosas son mejor así…

-No, no lo son-respondió.

_Es el punto final, ¿no?. Él quiere acabar con esto ahora. De verdad quiere que mi sueño se rompa definitivamente. Está deseando dejarme todo muy claro, decirme que fue un juego y que se aburrió de él pues descubrió que hay otra chica mucho más entretenida y capaz de darle todo lo que él quiere. ¿Qué quiere?. Quiere alguien que se someta a su persona, que no lo debata, que haga todo lo que él quiere… ¿Podría yo ser así?. Quizá por él sea capaz. Por él podría ser capaz de cambiar hasta la parte más efímera de mi persona.. pero él querría a otra persona, no a Annie tal cual… _

"_¿Estaré demente?_

_¿Me habré vuelvo tan loca que veo en sus ojos amor?_

_Realmente él acaricia mi mejilla con su mirada._

_Realmente él me besa con su afecto._

_Realmente él me desquicia con su silencio."_

Y se sentó junto a ella._ Sin_ que Annie se diera cuenta tomó la varita bajo la manga. Estaba preparado. Si alguien entraba con el afán de dañar a la chica, el atacaría sin importar si vivía o moría. "_Sin importar si vivo o muero"_ pensó Sirius sorprendido.

_Ya no quiero… ya no quiero… no quiero._

_Estoy cansada, Sirius. Estoy agotada de ti, de lo que siento, de tu forma de ser conmigo. ¿Por qué no me dejaste seguir durmiendo?, ¿Por qué tenías que traerme de vuelta?_

_Sé como va a acabar todo esto. Lo tengo tan claro que podría escapar ahora mismo, evitando que mi dolor aumentara. Pero me sigo rindiendo a ti, sigo esperando que algún día te des cuenta de que realmente te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… _

Tímidamente, bajó su tacto desde la muñeca hasta su suave mano. Ella, que le daba la espalda mirando hacia el frente, se quedó sin aire, sin poder negarse. Dejó que él la acariciara con lentitud, plenamente concentrado en lo que hacía. Y haciendo caso a su querer, se dio vio vuelta pausadamente, buscándolo. No apartó la mirada de sus grises ojos, por primera vez, no tenía miedo del latido desenfrenado de su corazón, no tenía miedo de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, no tenía miedo del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Ni él… ni él tenía miedo de la satisfacción que le producía sentir su suave piel. No tuvo miedo de sus azules ojos ni el efecto que provocaba en su interior, revolviendo mágicamente sus sentidos. No tuvo miedo de sus instintos, de lo que le obligaba a hacer. De acercarse hasta sus labios…

_Maldición! Otra ves, atascada en lo mismo. Retira la mano, por favor. Retírala para que yo puedo sentir que mi cuerpo vuelve a estar en plena posesión de mi mente. No te quiero querer tanto. Esto no va a terminar bien. ¿Lo sientes?. Algo me dice que nuestra historia va a tener un final triste, que uno de los dos va a terminar mal. No quiero eso, quiero ser feliz y quiero que tú también lo seas. Una amistad, realmente soy capaz de conformarme con eso. ¿Recuerdas que como amigos funcionamos?... _

-Me besarás?-preguntó Annie mientras sus mejillas ardían-me besarás para luego dejarme hecha un manojo de algo que no logra explicarse por qué actúas como lo haces?

-¿No son muchas palabras?-susurró Sirius-¿No es eso matar este momento?

-Supongo…

Antes de que Annie pudiera decir algo más, Sirius terminó el corto espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

_Sus labios… y me pierdo nuevamente en este cariño que siento, siendo una víctima del destino. Que patética. _

o.o.o.o

-No está-dijo la profesora McGonagall con varita en mano.

Acababa de registrar el primer nivel, mientras que Dumbledore, con ayuda de algunas armaduras móviles había buscando en los siguientes cuatro pisos.

-¿Se ha ido?-preguntó Remus estupefacto-No podríamos buscar en el resto del castillo.

-No creo que ella siga en el castillo-apuntó la profesora, acongojada.

-De todas formas, las armaduras seguirán buscando-aseguró el director-pero me temo que la señorita Langford ya no está en el castillo-respondió el Profesor Dumbledore a la primera pregunta de Remus.

-Pero… Pero…-dijo el chico, desconcertado.

-Me gustaría que me acompañara un momento a la enfermería-dijo el profesor al castaño, evaluándolo con la mirada-Minerva, hazte cargo del otro asunto. Trata de que sea lo más reservada y discreta posible. No quiero que los alumnos se enteren. Y si tienes alguna nueva información, avísame inmediatamente.

-Pediré a Filius que me ayude-y caminó apresuradamente hacia el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

-Profesor Dumbledore…-comenzó Remus.

Pero el director no lo escuchó. Se apresuró hasta la enfermería, siendo seguido muy de cerca por un angustiado Remus Lupin.

-Dime algo, Remus-pidió el profesor cordialmente-¿te sientes un poco extraño? Quizá, desorientado.

-No… no…-respondió Remus dudoso.

-Te duele la cabeza?

-No… yo…

-Estás mareado?

-No entiendo profesor…

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el director abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-Vaya…-dijo el anciano, haciendo que Annie y Sirius se sobresaltarán, separándose al instante-lo siento muchísimo-se disculpó Dumbledore con sinceridad.

Remus, que había visto lo mismo que el director, pasó de largo, como si no hubiese notado nada, hasta llegar junto a la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera.

-Permítanme darles un poco de privacidad-dijo amablemente el anciano y con un movimiento de la varita corrió el biombo blanco ocultando a la pareja.

Se acercó hasta la oficina de la enfermera y golpeó con delicadeza. Al cabo de un momento, Madame Pomfrey se asomó.

-Mi querida Madame, necesito que le de a Remus un pócima reveladora.

o.o.o.o

-Esto está mal, muy mal-decía una y otra vez Lily. Había acabado de llorar, pero se retorcía las manos al tiempo que se paseaba de un lugar a otro. James la seguía con la mirada.

-Lily…-dijo el chico con la intención de tranquilizarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esto está mal-repitió girando al llegar junto a la pared.

-Vas a dejar un agujero

-Crees que es el momento oportuno para bromear?!-se escandalizó Lily mirándolo con reproche.

-Crees que es el momento oportuno para entrar en pánico?!-preguntó James imitándola.

Lily quiso replicar, pero James se levantó y la amenazó con la mirada.

-Tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte, estando nerviosa no logras nada. Mantén la cabeza firme, así podrás controlar tus instintos. Necesito que entiendas esto, Lily. SI llega a pasar algo tienes que tener pleno control de tu magia, de tus acciones.

-No es una clase de defensa!-dijo irritada la chica pasando por su lado para continuar con su infinita caminata.

-No, no lo es-aceptó el chico de anteojos-es la vida real, lo cual no es muy alentador.

-No me digas esas cosas por favor!!-rogó Lily tapándose los oídos.

-Es la verdad!!-sentenció James tomándole las muñeca, obligándola a que lo escuchara-tienes que ser fuerte!

-Fuerte?-preguntó Lily mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas-crees que no he sido fuerte?! Crees que todo lo que pasó este maldito año han pasado sobre mi mientras me desmoronaba?, ¿Crees que ha sido fácil?.

-No digo eso!!-replicó James frunciendo el entrecejo-sólo quiero que te mantengas tranquila. En una situación de peligro tienes que estar con la mente alerta!

-Lo que necesito es saber que pasó con Sophie!!-exclamó Lily apretando los dientes-¿Por qué la dejaron ir?, ¿Cómo no la detuvieron?

James la soltó al instante entendiendo su mirada. Lo estaba culpando. Lo acusaba de haber dejado que Sophie se marchara, de no haberla detenido a tiempo.

-Ella es lo suficientemente grande…-pero se detuvo. Supo que no tenía justificación. Era demasiado tarde. SI algo malo le pasaba a Sophie, el peso de su conciencia lo seguiría hasta el final de sus días-no creas que me tomo esto… Ella…

Lily agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Estaba siendo injusta. Lo abrazó por la cintura queriendo pedir disculpas. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Quería hacer algo, quería ir a ayudar, pero estaba encerrada en el despacho del director sintiendo sus manos cruzadas.

-Lo siento-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-es lo que quiere… ¿verdad?

-Quien?-preguntó James soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-El innombrable-respondió Lily alzando el rostro-quiere que nos dividamos. Quiere vernos pelear. Tienes razón-aceptó finalmente-debemos tener la mente limpia y clara. La lucha será más fácil.

-Lucha dices perdón?-preguntó el chico tomando a Lily de los hombros y alejándola de él para verle el rostro.

-Sí, me uniré a la Orden del Fénix. Quiero luchar contra Voldemort.

o.o.o.o

La poción que Madame Pomfrey acababa de dejar sobre la mesita de noche de la primera camilla se volvió de un feo color gris luego de que dejaran caer un cabello castaño claro de Remus. La enfermera miró al director, preocupada. Ese color solo significaba una cosa.

-Confundus-dijo Dumbledore en voz alta. Madame Pomfrey asistió.

Remus estaba recostado sobre la camilla. Ahora sentía un feo dolor en un costado de su cabeza. Las ideas desordenadas y sin entender claramente lo que la gente decía a su alrededor. De un momento se había sentido muy mal.

-Dele una infusión-se acercó hasta Remus y lo contempló abatido-también, algo para dormir. Le hará bien.

-Si, profesor-dijo la enfermera corriendo hasta la estantería de pócimas.

El director le lanzó una última mirada a Remus y salió de la enfermería. En el pasillo y luego de mirar a ambos lados, sacó la varita y pensó en lo más feliz.

-Expecto Patronus

Y un plateado fénix nació de su varita, batiendo las largas alas.

-Un mensaje para la Orden del Fénix. Necesito los prevengas. Que vengan inmediatamente a Hogwarts. Me temo que Lord Voldemort está muy cerca.

o.o.o.o

Sophie estaba caminando casi por inercia. Su baúl aún siguiéndola mientras avanzaba a gatas por el estrecho túnel que la guaba a la casa de los gritos. Bellatrix la apuntaba con la varita por atrás, mientras que Malfoy, delante de ella, la apresuraba. No quería imaginar lo que iría a encontrar al llegar al final del túnel, al entrar en la destartalada casa.

Sólo esperaba que su madre estuviera bien, sana y consciente. ¿Debía sentirse culpable de lo que hacía?, ¿Por haber abandonado a sus amigos de esa forma?, ¿Por haber dejado de pelear ente el maleficio Imperius que Bellatrix le había lanzado?, ¿Había sido egoísta por no decirle a sus amigos lo que pasaba?. No, egoísta habría sido hacerlos partícipe de una campaña que solo le concernía a ella. No podía poner en riego las vidas de las personas que más quería, por eso… tenía que ir ella sola. Sucumbir ante lo inevitable. Llegaron al final y con gran esfuerza se levantó. La casa estaba oscura y llena de polvo. Recordó la última vez que había estado allí. La anterior amenaza y se preguntó si saldría de esta con vida. Esperaba que así fuera… sentía que tenía que darles unas buenas explicaciones a Remus… y un par de disculpas también.

Bellatrix la empujó para que siguiera avanzando. Subió las escaleras, casi a tropezones. Remus solía ir a esa casa cuando se transformaba. "Era un secreto" pensó. Un secreto que ella conocía desde hace mucho antes de ser su novia. Un secreto que no le importó en lo más mínimo. Cuando él desaparecía las noches de luna llena, con alguna excusa que Sophie fingía creerse, la castaña se pasaba la noche junto a la ventana, contemplando la hermosa luna llena, esperando que a la mañana siguiente su novio se mostrara igual de sano que siempre. Y ahora, ella iba a estar en esa casa que le recordaba en cada pared a él.

-Entra-ordenó Bellatrix abriendo la puerta de una habitación de una patada.

Al otro lado había dos personas. A una la reconoció al instante. Narcisa Black, alta y hermosa observaba por le ventana sin sobresaltarse con el estruendo de la puerta. Sentada en la cama hecha jirones, un chico rubio y de profundos ojos azules, la miró anhelante. Sophie frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose aterrada.

-¿Robert?-preguntó pensando que también estaba secuestrado.

-No te había dicho que tenemos a un nuevo compañero de acción?-preguntó burlona Bellatrix-No te había contado que Robert Rigby, tu eterno enamorado, se unió a las filas del señor de las tinieblas?

-Qué?-preguntó la castaña esperando que fuera una broma de mal gustó. Miró alternativamente a Robert y a Bellatrix, esperando que él la acusara de mentirosa.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que respondió Robert haciendo que Sophie negara con la cabeza.

-Como pudiste…?!-exclamó Sophie haciendo ademán de lanzarse sobre Robert, pero la mortífaga junto a ella la detuvo, amarrándola con unas cuernas que se enroscaron en su cuerpo. Robert desvió la mirada.

-Dónde está Lucius?-preguntó Narcisa con monotonía, sin fijarse en las lágrimas de Sophie.

-Abajo, avisando al amo. Nosotras también debemos bajar. Dejemos a nuestro huésped junto a Robert, él la cuidará bien ¿Verdad?-preguntó llena de ironía

-Basta-susurró Narcisa al acercarse a su hermana-vamos…

La puerta se cerró haciendo la naciente risa de Bellatrix se ahogara.

-Como pudiste?!

o.o.o.o

-James y Sirius fueron donde Dumbledore. Creí importante decirlo.

-¿Sospechan?

-No lo sé, pero no suelen ir donde el director para hablar sobre el clima ¿No crees?

Severus Snape lo miró evaluadoramente. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tan campante a revelar los que decía llamar amigos?, ¿Cómo podía traicionarlos de esa forma?, ¿Qué motiva a una persona a hacer eso?, ¿Por qué?.

-Comunícaselo a Malfoy. Si es verdad que sospechan, tenemos que prepararnos.

Peter asistió con la cabeza y se marchó apresuradamente. A él lo habían mandando a ponerse cerca de la torre Gryffindor. Había visto a James, Sirius y Remus pasaran cerca de el tapete donde se ocultaba.

-Harás lo correcto?-preguntó una voz junto a él.

-Por qué sigues aquí?

-Harás lo correcto?-volvió a preguntar

-_Qué es_ lo correcto?

-Eso depende de ti…-y se desvaneció.

-Maldita seas!!-susurró furioso.

Claro que quería hacer lo correcto. Estaba deseando ir donde Lily y advertirle sobre el plan, pero aquello no haría más que empeorar las cosas. El señor de las tinieblas había puesto un plazo, un plazo que ellos debían cumplir, de lo contrario los muertos no serían Potter y sus amigos, sino él mismo y los mortífagos. Y aunque no le importaba morir en ese momento, si hablaba con Lily esta armaría un revuelo que acabaría con Voldemort dentro del castillo matando a cada uno de los alumnos.

Solo le quedaba esperar que Potter, Black y Lupin tuvieran la percepción necesaria, y advirtieran que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-Es eso lo correcto?-se preguntó a si mismo.

o.o.o.o

-Eres un desgraciado!!-dijo Sophie llena de odio.

Robert no era capaz de mirarla, no podía hacerlo, no podía verla rodeada con las cuerdas, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la asquerosa pared. Se arrepentía tanto. Tanto de haberse metido entre medio. ¿Por qué no había dejado tranquila a la chica?, ¿Por qué la torturaba de esta forma?...

-Dime que demonios está pasando!-exigió Sophie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo-respondió secamente Robert levantándose de la cama. Tenía la varita en la mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Por qué lo hiciste?-sollozó la chica-como fuiste capaz?!

Sí, él sabía porque lo había hecho. Era plenamente consciente de su acción y al pensar en lo que lograría unas nuevas energías lo embargaron. Por fin iba a tener a Sophie Langford solo para él. La chica que siempre había deseado, a la que siempre había mirado, a la que siempre había amado. Sólo para él.

¿El plan?. Sophie sería la carnada. La única forma de sacar a Lily y a Annie del castillo era a través de un señuelo que se basaba en el afecto que estás reservaban a la castaña. Cuando estas salieran, los mortífagos las capturaban. Un plan simple, pero lleno de defectos que podían arruinar la empresa.

-Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó una vez más la chica.

Robert soltó una risita fría que se parecía mucho a la de Bellatrix. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo con ella podía incluso pensar un poco como la maquiavélica chica. Por primera vez, la miró directo a los ojos pardos. Estaba llena de polvo y las lágrimas dejaban su rastro en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Porque te amo-respondió con una simpleza poco característica en él.

Sophie hizo ademán de alejarse, pero se encontró con la pared. Forcejeó contra las cuerdas aún sabiendo que era imposible. La forma de quitárselas era por medio de la magia y ella no tenía su varita. Bellatrix se la había quitado cuando se encontró con ellos.

Estaba entre Robert y la pared…

o.o.o.o

Cuando Annie se bajó de la camilla, Sirius no lo notó. Sólo se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra había abandono su reposo cuando la vio pararse junto al dormido Remus.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Annie pasando sus dodos sobre el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Annie…-dijo Sirius tomando una decisión rápida-¿Sabes dónde está tu varita?.

-Sí, lo sé… ¿Por qué?

-Ve por ella, y no vuelvas hacer lo que yo haré ¿si?.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirió Annie asustada de las ideas que Sirius tenía.

-Nos iremos a la torre Gryffindor.

-Pero… Pero… ¿y Remus?

-Lo llevaremos con nosotros. Aquí ya no es seguro-respondió Sirius sacando su varita mágica. Annie abrió los labios y los ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

o.o.o.o

-Espero que estés bromeando-dijo James alejando a Lily de él-Si es una broma, de todas formas no era muy buena. Ahora enfócate en hacer otra cosa, como… prepararte para los exámenes. ¿Si?

-James, escúchame…-pidió la pelirroja cuando James le dio la espalda.

-No!-la detuvo el chico, girándose con brusquedad-escúchame tú a mi. Por ningún motivo-exclamó con firmeza.

-No te estoy preguntando! Ya tomé la decisión!

-Es arriesgado!-acalló su novio-La idea es que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de él, no que te le des!

-No me voy a dar a nadie!-replicó ella avergonzada-simplemente quiero hacer justicia.

-Has justicia desde un lugar seguro, con la varita solo para defenderte y dónde mis ojos siempre te puedan ver…

-Pero, James…-comenzó

-No-la detuvo él-es mi última palabra Lily. No vas a participar en la Orden del Fénix, no al menos mientras seas mi novia y mucho menos cuando te conviertas en mi esposa.

-Me estás poniendo en una situación difícil-advirtió la chica dando un paso hacia él.

-No, te estoy poniendo en una situación segura. ¿Qué crees que hará Voldemort contigo si llega a capturarte?, ¿Hablar del tiempo?, ¿Preguntarte cuan bien te parece su traje?... ¡No, Evans! Te torturará, te hará hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, te obligará a hacer daño a otras personas y eso, en el mejor de los caso, porque… puede matarte y no me pidas que sonría cuando me dices que deseas unirte a la Orden, porque sería como autorizar tu defunción.

-Quiero vengar a mis padres!!

-Pues véngalos viviendo!! Te quiero a mi lado, viva. No demente, ni medio muerta. Te quiero con la completa capacidad de regaño que tienes. ¿Escuchaste?

-Me estás poniendo en una situación difícil-repitió Lily con lentitud.

-Y eso que significa?-preguntó James acercándose a ella.

-Qué quieres que elija entre tú y mis padres…-respondió Lily apretando la mano con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia.

Un gran estruendo impidió que James replicara, haciendo que dejara de observar con furia a su novia y que Lily se sobresaltara, desviando la vista hasta la puerta del despacho. Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar en la oficina seguido de unas veinte personas.

-La Orden del Fénix-dijo James dividido entre el enojo y la intriga-Justo lo que faltaba.

o.o.o.o

-El Señor de las Tinieblas viene en camino-informó Malfoy con una gran sonrisa planta en el rostro-Iré a buscar a los otros.

-Espera!!-Lo detuvo Narcisa llegando junto a su novio-no sería mucho más inteligente que te quedarás aquí. Digo, si él llega…

-Qué quieres Cissy?-preguntó Bella con petulancia.

-Iré yo en lugar de Lucius. Así él podrá quedarse junto a Langford y cuidar de que Rigby no haga nada estúpido.

Malfoy lo pensó durante un momento. No notó la mirada evaluadora que Bellatrix le lanzaba a su hermana, como si esperara que esta entendiera un mensaje oculto en sus ojos. Bella se acercó a Narcisa.

-Estás jugando con fuego-le susurró al oído, con desprecio.

-Me arriesgaré-respondió mirando hacia el frente.

-Está bien-exclamó finalmente Malfoy-irás tú, Narcisa. Busca sólo a Snape. Estaremos los importantes nada más.

-Bien-dijo Narcisa yendo hacia el pasadizo. Bellatix la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, deteniéndola.

-Iré contigo

-No!-exclamó Narcisa quitándole su brazo-no necesito tu ayuda. Puedo buscar perfectamente sola a Snape.

-Es verdad, Bella-apuntó Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia-deja de jugar al misterio. Ella tiene razón, si el amo llega antes es preferible que yo esté aquí.

-No iré para buscar a Snape-le susurró a Narcisa esperando que Malfoy no escuchara-quiero saber que pretendes.

-Hacer lo que él me ha dicho-respondió su hermana indicando a Malfoy con la cabeza que había frunció el entrecejo al no escuchar lo que las dos chicas decía-déjame en paz, Bella. Tengo que irme.

Y sin hacer mayor casi a su hermana, se metió en el pasadizo secreto. Bellatrix se enfurencio. Estaba segura de que su hermana estaba haciendo algo estúpido. Algo que la iba a perjudicar. Tenía que detenerla, pero a ella no le hacía caso.

**o.o.o.o**

**Actualización Rápida! Sé que me atrasé, pretendía subir un capítulo por semana, pero por razones de estudio no pude. ¡El próximo capítulo se viene con todo! Así que si quieren que lo suba pronto, tienen que dejar mucho reviews! **

**Muchas gracias para los mensajes del capítulo anterior!**

**Ahh! Subí nuevo fic. "El error de nuestras vidas" De Ron Y Hermione. Ya está arriba el primer capítulo. Ojo, que aparecerá un personaje que ya conocemos, que participa en esta historia y otro que aún no aparece pero que pronto se creará! 1313… **

**Besitos a todos! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
